Próxima Parada
by Rising Sloth
Summary: No todos los chicos como él tenían la suerte de poder ir a la ciudad a estudiar, sin embargo, para él era una tremenda pesadilla mas suponía vivir con una persona a la que odiaba y que le odiaba. MihawkxZoro/otras parejas.
1. Todo es acostumbrarse

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, su autoría corresponde a Eichiro Oda.

**Adevertencias:** Todo es posible en esta vida.

**Parejas: **ante todo MihawxZoro, la pareja protagonista de esta historia cual hará que gire todo, sin embargo, no todo girará alrededor de ella. En este fic aparecerán otras muchas parejas, tanto yaois como heteros (lo siento por quien el guste el yuri, pero a mi no), y mas yaois que heteros xD Las especificaría, pero aparte de que es bastante dificil creo que el hacerlo le quitaría el efecto sorpresa que tiene este fic; tambien es que en algunos casos irán cambiando. Aun así creo que la mayoría de las parejas aparecidas serán del gusto de todos, cofcofkiddlawcofcof.

**Notas:** ¡Hola mundooo! ejem... ejem... bueno, aquí está la última historia que me quedaba por subir y que ya había subido a mundo yaoi. Considero que Próxima Parada es el mejor de mis fics, no solo por lo que me he dedicado a él, lo que he disfrutado escribiéndolo y por el cariño con el que lo he escrito, también es porque entre mis escritos subidos a mundo yaoi este tubo mucho más éxito de cabeza xD o al menos eso creo...

En esta historia versión estudiantes pasará de todo, y aunque tengamos dos protagonistas principales ( Mihawk y Zoro) a cada momento de la historia tomará el protagonismo otro personaje. Más de una vez he considerado este fic un conjunto de otros muchos fics unidos en una misma historia.

Solo espero que no se os haga largo y que lo disfrutéis.

Antes de que se me olvide, ante todo este es un fic de One piece, sin embargo se contará con las apariciones de dos personajes de otro manga. Con estos personajes no importa si no habéis leído su manga, visto su anime o conocéis su vida; aparecerán como uno más en la historia, es decir, si no los conocéis podéis tomarlos perfectamente como personajes originales (aunque no lo sean, ya señalaré eso en los futuros disclaimers), añado también no pertenecen a mangas precisamente desconocidos.

Y ya si que nada mas xD (por el momento) ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Recordad:** Pensamientos en _cursiva._

**Capitulo 1. Todo es acostumbrarse**

-próxima parada... Nowaki- la voz de interfono traspasó todo el vagón despertando al joven que dormía con la mejilla pegada al cristal. Miró por la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado completamente; no sabia si se acostumbraría a vivir en una ciudad al lado del mar, no le producía buenas vibraciones, le daba la sensación de que donde empezaba la orilla se acababa el mundo, nada comparado con la protección que le daba las montañas a las que tan acostumbrado estaba, pero... que remedio le quedaba.

Cuando murió su padre, su madre decidió rehacer su vida con otro hombre, ella intentó que su hijo conectara en esa nueva familia que quería formar, pero su nuevo marido, mucho mas mayor que ella, no estuvo muy por labor; finalmente, desde sus siete años, estuvo viviendo con su abuela, quien le había criado como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Aun así, los tiempos cambian, él ya no era un crío, ya tenia quince años, sus gastos no eran los mismos que cuando era pequeño, y con gastos se refería a estudios. Su abuela no podía permitirse pagarle el bachillerato, ni mucho menos fuera, ya que para colmo, donde vivían, el instituto acababa en la educación secundaria. Siendo esto así, la anciana habló con uno de sus conocidos para que le hiciera el favor; y ahí estaba, tendría que pasar dos años de su vida con un viejo ricachón, yendo a un instituto llenos de niños de papá y mamá, y encima, en una ciudad con mar.

Sinceramente, a él ni le gustaba ni quería estudiar, prefería encontrar cualquier trabajo para sacar a su abuela y a él adelante, pero su abuela era, como saltaba a la vista, mucho mayor que él, y por lo tanto mas cabezota. Pelearon varias veces sobre el asunto, ella le repetía una y otra vez que prometió sobre la tumba de su padre convertirlo en un hombre hecho y derecho y que no retiraría su palabra de honor.

-_un hombre hecho y derecho_-pensaba él-_como si eso tuviera que ver con los estudios._

La voz del interfono le avisó de su llegada, cogió su equipaje de mano, lo único que llevaba para al menos ese fin de semana ya que su abuela le enviaría el resto. Salió del vagón a empujones con la gente, no entendía a que venia tanto agobio un sábado por la mañana.

Suspiró, para bien o para mal había llegado.

Con dificultad, ya por la gente o por su mala orientación, encontró la salida de la estación de tren. Al cruzar la gran puerta frontal vio a un hombre maduro, más bien anciano; no mediría más de un metro sesenta, tenía, igual que el bigote, el pelo color cano, echado para atrás, ojos achinados detrás de unas gafas de media luna, nariz de águila y vestía con un traje que parecía de mayordomo.

El individuo no le hubiera llamado ninguna atención si no fuera porque entre sus manos mantenía un cartel que decía claramente "Zoro Roronoa". Le estaba esperando a él.

-disculpe...

-¿es usted el señorito Roronoa?- preguntó con amabilidad. Su voz era la de un viejo abuelito de estos que se sientan al lado de la chimenea con su fiel perro al lado.

-si..-respondió más que extrañado porque lo tratara de "señorito".

-un placer conocerle- retiró su mano del cartel para tendérsela- soy Hermes, trabajo en la casa del señor Yurakiur.

Zoro le tomó la mano, finalizando así el saludo.

-igualmente.

-sígame por favor- el buen hombre, le llevó su maleta y le guió hasta un coche negro, por la parte superior blanco, de estilo antiguo.

-_estupendo, ahora el coche de Cruela de vil_- pensó con sarcásmo. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que sus dedos rozaran el pestillo, el anciano ya se la había abierto y le ofrecía entrar. Eso no le dio muy buena impresión, para él, eso quería decir que el hombre con el que iba a convivir no hacia nada por si mismo, ni tan siquiera abrir la puerta del coche o llevar una maleta.

-gracias..

-no tiene por que dármelas señorito, es mi trabajo

-ya..

Se sentó, inclinado su cuerpo hacia la puerta ya cerrada, y puso su vista en el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Nowaki, al ser una ciudad al lado del mar, las temperaturas no tenían cambios bruscos y era moderada, pero debido a las borrascas que afectaban esa zona la gran mayoría del año siempre hacia un viento casi huracanado.

-todos estamos muy complacidos de tenerlos con nosotros, hacia mucho tiempo que no aparecía una cara tan joven. La empleada más joven tiene veinticinco años, no lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros, apenas un año, pero es buena chica.

-¿no hay nadie de mi edad en esa casa?

-me temo que no señorito, el señor lleva ye muchos años viviendo solo.-esto último lo dijo algo apenado.

-entiendo...-eso no le pareció tan mala idea, él no era muy hablador y no le gustaba contar sus cosas a nadie, si el hombre vivía solo desde hace mucho puede que fuera tan huraño como él y pudieran vivir en una armoniosa indiferencia.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Zoro se puso una sudadera blanca que no creería que le haría falta, suerte que le hizo caso a su abuela, después de todo estaban a principios de septiembre, y cuando salió ese sábado por la mañana hacía un calor considerable, pero... tenia frío.

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el mayordomo- no es día para ponerse un chaqueta.

-si, estoy bien, es solo que...-hizo una pausa- no me acostumbro.

Traspasaron la cuidad, llegando a la zona más apartada del mar, y elevado en altura, por lo que se tenia una vista completa de esa inmensidad azul junto con todo el conjunto urbanístico.

-_mierda.. más mar... bueno, supongo que todo es acostumbrarse._

Pasaron la reja que rodeaba la casa. Zoro intentó abrir por si mismo la puerta del coche pero nuevamente Hermes se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

-¿_pero este tío que es?¿ un ninja?_- Salió del coche, frente a él se situaba la enorme y oscura mansión, hecha en piedra y pintada de arriba abajo de negro.

Hermes abrió la gran puerta de la casa dejando pasar al joven. Por dentro daba la sensación de que aun era mas grande. La sala de recepción estaba presidida por unas enormes escaleras aterciopeladas; había una montón de cuadros de diferentes épocas y esculturas carísimas.

-_¿todo esto nada mas entrar?_

Pero lo que le sorprendió de verdad fue otra cosa.

-esto.. Hermes...- le llamó no sabiendo muy bien se preguntar o no.

-si, señorito.

-¿no tenéis... el aire acondicionado demasiado alto?

-aquí no hay aire acondicionado señorito, la casa es demasiado antigua para instalar algo tan moderno.

-pero si hace mucha rasca.

-bueno, es que esta casa tiene los techos muy altos y la ventanas muy grandes, y ademas estamos un poco más elevado con forme al nivel del mar, por eso hace más frío.

-y que hacéis en invierno.

-¡oh! por eso no se preocupe, la caldera es vieja pero muy buena y resistente.- se volvió a girar para guiarle a su habitación.

Escucharon un portazo y los dos dieron un respingo. Seguidamente oyeron el ruido de unos pasos acelerados y vieron salir dos siluetas por el pasillo superior. La primera era un hombre maduro, pelo negro y unos ojos amarillos como los de un halcón; la segunda persona era un chica rubia con ojos azules, con el pelo liso recogido en una coleta, que seguía al hombre llevando una corbata.

-espere señor, su corbata.

-_¿señor?_- se preguntó así mismo el chico.-_¿El es el señor? Pero si no es un viejo._

-buenos días señor- lo saludó el viejo mayordomo.

-buenos días- dijo de manera antipática y tajante.

-señor Yurakiur- lo volvió a llamar la chica- su corbata.

El hombre se paró de mal humor delante de la puerta y se giró para que la chica le pusiera la corbata. Mientras ella hacia su labor, este por primera vez reparó en su huésped a quien había pasado de largo sin reparos.

-¿tu eres el hijo de Kotaro?

-si- el mayor lo examinó de arriba abajo. El peliverde llevaba unos pantalones desgastados y su sudadera blanca.

-supongo que no iras siempre así vestido- dijo molesto. Zoro le iba a replicar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, el moreno había posado su atención en el mayordomo- Hermes, si ya as terminado con el niño ¿te importaría llevarme? Lesbia se puede encargar perfectamente de llevarle a su habitación.

La cara de Hermes se tornó dubitativa.

-claro señor. Lesbia- llamó a la chica que ya había terminado con la corbata, dejando salir de la casa a su señor- por favor lleva al señorito a su habitación- le pidió pasándole la maleta.

-puedo llevarla yo-dijo el joven.

-no se preocupe señorito- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- soy lo bastante fuerte.

-pero yo lo puedo hacerlo por mi mismo...- el mayordomo le llamo la atención poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-no se preocupe señorito, es nuestro trabajo.

-si pero...

-no hay mas que hablar- le cortó la chica con enérgica alegría cogiéndole la maleta- sígame por favor.

-Lesbia, prepara algo de comer que debe venir hambriento.- dijo el mayordomo que ya salia por la puerta.

-a sus ordenes mi sargento- dijo haciéndole un saludo militar. El anciano le sonrió y cerró la puerta- bueno... venga usted por aquí señorito.

La chica le guió por la laberíntica casa a su nuevo cuarto. Era un habitación cuadrangular, de madera negra como el resto de la casa, con una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista al mar. La cama, tamaño matrimonio, tenia cuatro columnas en sus ángulos que sostenían un toldo color burdeos, como el suelo y la colcha, que colgaba del techo; a cada uno de sus lados había dos mesitas de noche con largas lamparas amarillas de madera clara, desentonando un poco con la estancia. También tenía una mesa de estudio y un armario de diseño rococó.

-es bonita verdad- dijo la chica. -Las lamparas son nuevas, por eso desentonan un poco, pero como ninguna pegaba mucho me decante por las mas bonitas -explicaba alegremente-. ¿que le parece señorito?

-esta muy bien... gracias- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-usted descanse señorito, en un rato le preparo el almuerzo, ¿quiere algo en especial?

-no, cualquier cosa me vale.

-esta bien.- se disponía a cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-¿te podría pedir una cosa?

-claro ¿que desea?

-yo... no me gusta lo de señorito, preferiría que me llamaras Zoro.

-¿queeee?-exclamó la chica alterada- pero, el nombre es para lo amigos, y si somos amigos podríamos pasar a enamorarnos, y si nos enamoramos nos casaremos, si nos casamos tendremos hijos ¡y yo estando embarazada no puedo trabajar!-a Zoro le resbalaban gotitas de sudor al ver como la chica en cinco segundos se había montado toda su vida.

-bu..bueno, vale.

La chica sonrió.

-estamos muy contentos de su llegada señorito- y cerró la puerta dejando al chico solo en la habitación. Se tiró bocabajo en la cama, preguntándose que si los empleados actuarían así aunque no les pagaran nada.

-que casa más fría.

* * *

><p>-el señorito se parece mucho a su padre, sobre todo en la cara, el pelo lo ha sacado en un tono más claro, pero puede que sea la mezcla con e rubio de su madre, también a sacado sus ojos negros.<p>

-y seguro que es tan impresentable como su padre- habló con desprecio el moreno.

El viejo mayordomo prefirió no decir nada más en cuanto al tema, aunque no le sentaba bien por Roronoa (padre); pensó que al aceptar su hijo en su casa quería decir que, su señor, por fin había vencido ese odio, pero era evidente que estaba equivocado.

* * *

><p>El joven almorzaba presidiendo una larga mesa situada en el centro de un gran y lujoso comedor. La planta del sitio era rectangular. En uno de los lados inferiores estaba un ventanal que daba al bello jardín trasero, al otro (donde el estaba sentado) un inmenso cuadro que el joven no entendía muy bien, pero como lo tenía a su espalda tampoco es que se hubiera parado mucho a pensar en la pintura; lo que le extraño es que fuera la única habitación no rodeada de cuadros. Ya por los lados mayores de la habitación se encontraba, por uno, la puerta de la cocina, por otro, la puerta de entrada al comedor. Del techo colgaban dos grandes lamparas de cristal.<p>

Las estancia, como el resto de la casa era muy fría, pero no por la temperatura natural de esta; nada más entrar, el joven sitió un escalofrió al ver ese gran comedor, con esa enorme mesa rodeada de un montón de sillas completamente vacías.

Le pasó por su mente aquel pequeño salón comedor de su casa y como su abuela por mucho que él se retrasara lo esperaba para comer y volvía a calentar los platos en el fuego; eso también generaba peleas porque el podía calentársela en el microondas perfectamente.

Comía sin ninguna ilusión, pero con rapidez, ese comedor lo podía malo.

-¿esta bien señorito?- preguntó la chica.

-si, si, esta muy bueno.

-me refería a usted, no tiene muy buena cara.

-ah... yo, si... estoy-tuvo pensarse lo que le iba a contestar- bien.

-no se preocupe, pronto se acostumbrara- le sonrió, el joven intentó corresponderla pero más que una sonrisa le salió una mueca.- ¡ah! ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que hacerte unas pruebas.

-¿que? ¿De que?

-de su uniforme, tenemos que ver si acertamos con las tallas, pero ahora descanse, de eso nos encargamos por esta tarde.

-vale- dijo con desgana. La idea no le hacia mucha gracia, él veía el uniforme como una marca identificadora por si un niño de la guardería se perdía, pero, llevar a su edad uniforme... era como llevar bolsas con el logo de una tienda para hacerle propaganda.

La chica le ofreció que se tomara un baño; no puso objeción, tal vez así entraba en calor. Lesbia le llevó por la mansión, estaba claro que si iba solo no tardaría mucho en perderse.

El baño lo dejó con la boca abierta

-_¿es que aquí todo es grande? ¿Tendrá algún complejo?_

Era casi tan grande como el comedor, la bañera parecía una piscina.

-bueno, déjeme que le explique, esa palanca de allí

-¿no hay algo mas normal?- preguntó cortándola algo desesperado.

-¿normal?

-un baño más pequeño.

-está el baño del servicio pero...

-¿no puedo usar ese?

-si pero ¿que tiene este de malo? Creo, que cualquier persona desearía bañarse en un sitio así.

-¡pero si parece que te va a salir un tiburón!

-jajajaja, señorito, que gracioso es usted- dijo a carcajadas la chica- esta bien, puede que sean demasiadas cosas de sopentón para usted. Le enseñare el cuarto de baño del servicio.

El baño de servicio era también lujoso, pero entraba en la media de lo que el joven consideraba normal. La empelada el trajo toallas.

-gracias... oye ¿vivís todos aquí?

-solo Hermes y yo. Los demás empleados viven en la ciudad y libran durante el fin de semana.

-¿y porque solo vosotros dos?

-bueno, Hermes lleva viviendo aquí desde que el señor nació, y en mi caso... cuando vine a trabajar aquí, no encontraba piso donde alojarme, así que Hermes habló con el señor y no hubo problemas.

-¿no te agobia vivir aquí?

-no- contesto con una sonrisa- todos son muy amables y el señor aunque no quiera aparentarlo es muy bueno.

-...

-bueno, me voy para que se duche tranquilo- salio del cuarto de baño. El joven, tras desnudarse, entró en la bañera y activó la chufa que colgaba de la pared. Ni tan siquiera el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo la daba sensación de realidad.

* * *

><p>El uniforme no era la pomoposidad que tenia en su cabeza, pero no por ello la hacia más gracia; se componía por unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones grises, un polo blanco con el escudo del instituto, y un jersey que no sabia muy bien si era negro o azul oscuro, de cuello de pico, y en el filo de las mangas y el cuello llevaba dibujada una franja roja; al igual que el polo, el jersey también llevaba el escudo en la parte izquierda del pecho.<p>

-creo que te esta bien de talla ¿cómo lo llevas?

-el pantalón pica- dijo rascándose la pierna.

-me temo que eso es cosa de la tela, se va a tener que acostumbrar. Mirese al espejo ¿que tal? Yo le veo muy guapo.

El joven se miró en el espejo de su armario

-me dan ganas de pegarme una paliza.

-es usted muy gracioso señorito.

-see, mi mama quería que fuera cómico – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-pues no se le da nada mal, creo que es usted lo que le hacia falta a esta casa. Un poco de juventud siempre viene bien.

-tu no es que seas una vieja.

-si pero no es lo mismo.

Se escuchó desde fuera como un coche aparcaba en la entrada. El señor de la casa, junto con su anciano séquito habían vuelto.

-¡oh ya están aquí! ¿pero qué hora es? ¡tengo que hacer la cena!- salió corriendo de la habitación.

Zoro los observó por la ventana, se quedo mirando al "señor", su porte era elegante a la par que egocéntrico y soberbio. Hablaba con su mayordomo, mantenía el ceño fruncido ¿era ese su estado natural?

El moreno dejó de hablar con su mayordomo y puso la vista en la ventana por donde miraba el joven, que se sobresaltó al encontrarse tan de repente esa penetrante mirada cruzándose con la suya. Se apartó de la ventana en un acto reflejo.

-_esta gente no puede ser normal._

* * *

><p>Pasó cosa de una hora cuando tuvo que volver a ese comedor. Se sentó donde antes, aunque esta vez había una clara diferencia, a su frente , en el otro extremo de la tabla se sentaba el hombre con los ojos de ave rapaz. En cada bocado sentía los ojos puestos en él, cuando levantaba la vista él lo miraba con molestia y desprecio, como si oliera mal o fuera amorfo. Ganas le dieron de decirle que si no le gustaba que mirara a otro lado, pero si su objetivo era una armoniosa indiferencia debía guardarse sus comentarios.<p>

-que molesto- le oyó murmurar.

-¿perdón?- pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-¿tu abuela no te enseñó a comer?- ante esa pregunta realizada con tan mala leche Zoro se observó así mismo, pero no entendía que había hecho mal.- en principio no apoyes los codos en la mesa y, segundo, no sorbas, es un ruido insoportable.

-entiendo lo de sorber ¿pero lo demás a quien le importa?

-encima respondón. La forma de comer dice mucho de una persona, y la tuya dice exactamente de donde vienes, del campo de vivir como animales.

-no vivimos como animales ¿y que tiene de malo vivir en el campo?

-nada. Vivís cerrados en vuestro cuento de hadas sin querer saber nada de la vida real, incapaces de enfrentaros a ellas.

-y lo dice un hombre que vive solo refugiado en su casa.- dijo con mirada desafiante. El moreno lo observó durante un par de segundos. Apartó la mirada y dijo con aire de suficiencia:

-ja, eres solo un crío que se cree algo importante pero que en realidad no sabe nada de la vida.

¿Que demonios era eso? ¿que se había creído? si tanto le molestaba tenerlo en su casa que no lo hubiera acogido en un principio.

-he terminado- dijo levantandose indignado- ¿donde esta el teléfono?

-levantándote antes de terminar, veo que tus malos modales no son solo sutiles.-Zoro se resistió a atravesar el largo comedor y pegarle un puñetazo- Hermes, dale un teléfono por favor.

-si, señor- los dos salieron del comedor- no se enfade señorito. El señor no ha querido hacerlo.

-pues mas bien parece todo lo contrario.-gritaba alterado- Me tiene sentenciado desde que crucé la puerta de esta casa

-el señor a tenido una vida difícil, él no...

-¿¡y lo tiene que pagar conmigo!

-no, señorito- suspiró- la verdad es que no- dijo apenado.

Zoro miró al viejo con algo de culpabilidad.

-siento haberte gritado Hermes- se disculpó- tu tampoco tienes culpa.

El anciano sonrió.

-es usted un buen muchacho, señorito; y el señor también es buena persona, por favor, no le tenga en cuenta este incidente.

-esta bien. Pero este no ha sido un buen comienzo.

El mayordomo lo llevó hasta otra estancia, este era un salón, de tamaño normal, en el centro había un sillón mirando a una chimenea apagada. En una de las paredes un pequeña estantería. Hermes encendió la luz.

-ahí esta el teléfono señorito- dijo señalando una mesita donde se posaba el teléfono- que pase buena noche.- y así salio de la habitación.

El peliverde caminó hacia el teléfono, marco el numero...

-piiii, piiiii, clap ¿si? ¿Quien llama?.

-hola abuela, soy yo.

-¡ohh! ¿como te a ido el viaje?

-bien, solo que...

-¿has comido?

-claro, pero...

-¿vas abrigado?

-si abuela, pero...-se quedó callado.

-¿que te pasa?

-abuela, ya sé que parezco un crió, pero yo... no necesito estudios, yo solo quiero vivir un vida normal. Cada minuto que paso en esta casa me ahogo, es una de esas casas típicas que aparecen el la películas de terror, como la película _la guarida, _esa tan mala de una gente que tiene miedo y van a una casa, y aparecen niños muertos y uno muere aguillotinado y...

-pues entonces tendrás suerte por que eres un crió y los niños de la película iban al cielo.

-no te preocupa que muera entre estas paredes.

-me preocupa que mueras sin conocer lo que es la vida. Y yo no puedo darte las puertas para que la conozcas, pero Mihawk si.

-no creo que le me enseñe nada.

-el es un señor de lo más respetable, tu padre siempre lo decía.

-pues él que tiene boca se equivoca. Ese hombre es un egocéntrico que solo piensa en si mismo ¿porque si no viviría solo? Estoy seguro de que solo espera el momento indicado para rajarme con uno de sus lujosos cuchillos de cocina.

-Zoro, no insultes más a ese hombre, nos esta haciendo un favor muy grande.

-enseñarme lo que es la vida, pues no se como lo va hacer porque tiene cara e muerto ¡Oye! abuela, a lo mejor es eso, esta muerto, como la película de _Los Otros_.

-ya basta de películas Zoro. Te vas a quedar allí te guste o no. No me resoples ¿quieres que te envíe algo en especial?

-Ains... -suspiró resignado.-me gustaría tener aquí mi vieja bicicleta

-de acuerdo, te la enviaré, pero sabes que no esta en sus mejores condiciones, tal vez, como ya no tengo que ocuparme de tus gastos escolares, te podría compra una nueva.

-No digas tonterías abuela, ese dinero es tuyo y para ti. Además, sabes que no cambiaría esa bicicleta por ninguna otra.

-Lo sé, bueno... que pases buena noche, come y abrigate bien.

-De acuerdo, cuidate.

-Un beso, clap, piiii,piiiii- colgó el teléfono. Zoro también colocó el teléfono en su sitio, se giró y dio un sobresalto, el moreno estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Desde "ese hombre es un egocéntrico"- dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-_vamos, que lo ha escuchado todo_.-Prefirió salir sin decir nada más, el mayor tampoco dio nada.

Llegó a su habitación, se había levantado algo de viento y golpeaba contra las ventanas, dándole al habitáculo un tono más tétrico. Suspiró.

-bueno, todo es acostumbrarse...

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** ¿que tal? ¿os ha gustado? La verdad es que este primer capitulo es un poco prólogo sin serlo.

Bueno, quería hablaros de Lesbia y Hermes, los que habéis leído _Te Estaba Esperando_ y _Entre Dimensiones_ ya los conoceréis, con la diferencia de que esta vez Hermes no esta precisamente en la flor de la vida. Son mis primeros OCs que pasaron a cobrar vida, simpáticos ¿verdad? Bueno, ya dejo de daros la vara xD.

¡Seguiré subiendo! ¡Bye!


	2. Empieza un nuevo y emocionate curso

**Capitulo 2. Empieza un nuevo y emocionante curso**

Zoro corría por un largo pasillo repleto de lujosos muebles y casi empapelado de cuadros antiguos. No sabía quien era su perseguidor, pero tampoco le hacia mucha ilusión saberlo.

-señoriiiito- retumbaba graciosa y cantarina una voz.

Cuando el peliverde empezaba a pensar que ese pasillo no tenia fin, empezó a vislumbrar la puerta. La abrió con rapidez y algo de esperanza por salir de allí.

-señoriiito- volvió a escucharse la voz, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Traspasó el umbral encontrándose en una habitación completamente inmersa en la penumbra. Adelantó un paso no muy seguro de si adentrarse más. De repente, se encendieron alrededor de la habitación algunas antorchas, iluminando minimamente el habitáculo y descubriendo así entre las sombras una extensa mesa llena de mangares y al final un ataúd.

Quiso dar media vuelta, pero su perseguidor ya estaba detrás suya.

-señoriiito -dijo el anciano- es hora de la cena- de repente oyó un chirrido, provenía del ataúd que se estaba abriendo, dejando salir al blanquecino monstruo de ojos amarillos que guardaba dentro.

-Hermes- dijo a su sirviente con una sonrisa lujuriosa- por fin trajiste el plato principal...-se relamió los labios.

El joven volvió a poner su vista en el mayordomo, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada, el anciano manejaba una gran guadaña de plata y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la sangre que salia de su pecho atravesado le nublo su vista.

-señorito. - lo llamó el anciano con la cara muy cerca de la suya. Evidentemente la reacción del peliverde no podía ser otra que darse tamaño sobresalto y caerse para atrás de la cama.

Con la cabeza en el suelo se cercioró de que lo único que había sufrido era una pesadilla.

El anciano rodeó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo la cama hasta llegar al recién levantado.

-el desayuno esta listo, señorito- dijo con voz apacible- llevo un rato intentando despertarlo, pero parece que tiene el sueño tan profundo como su padre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿que... que hora es?

-las nueve y media

-¿queeee? ¿Estáis locos o que? ¡Si es domingo!

-por eso desayunamos a las nueve, los demás días desayunamos a las ocho.

-¿los sábados también?- dijo asustado.

-si, señorito. Le recomiendo que baje cuanto antes. El señor le lleva esperando para desayunar media hora.- dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Zoro dejó caer la cabeza al suelo y miró al techo con un suspiro cansado.

-_Prefería la pesadilla._

* * *

><p>Las puertas de comedor se abrieron dejando pasar al joven del pelo verde que aun tenía los parpado entre cerrados, despeinado, daba grandes bostezos y andaba con gran pesadez. Al entrar lo primero que recibió fue la mirada desaprobatoria de su anfitrión, no sabía muy bien si era por su manera de entrar o porque aun estaba en pijama, aunque lo mas probable es que fuera por ambas cosas.<p>

-buenos días, señorito ¿ha dormido bien?-le preguntó Lesbia con amabilidad.

-buenos días- dijo bostezando- no mucho que digamos- se sentó en su sitio. Miró su desayuno, estaba compuesto por un zumo y un plato con tostadas, huevo fritos y salchichas.

-¿le pasa algo señorito? No le gusta el desayuno.

-no, no es eso, solo... que a mi con un cola-cao me basta

-¡un cola-caooo! ¡claro! ¿cómo no e pensado en ello? Perdón, perdón, perdón.- se reverenciaba pidiendo disculpas.

-no... si no es eso- el lo único que quería es que no lo convirtieran en un niño pijo consentido.

-vaya desconsiderado- habló es señor, que parecía que solo abría su adinerada boca para decir cosas desagradables.

-¿que?- ¿y ahora que quería?- solo pienso que no hace falta que se moleste tanto por un desayuno.

-no, no hace falta, aun así se a levantado temprano para preparártelo. En vez de tantas quejas ¿por qué no se lo agradeces?- el peliverde no supo contrarrestar, le había callado la boca en toda regla.

-lo siento- se disculpó con la chica.

-no, no hace falta señorito- estaba algo nerviosa por la situación, quería irse del comedor, el ambiente estaba caldeado- si quiere algo más estaré en la cocina- informó mientras se iba.

Se quedaron los dos solos.

-espero que mañana no me hagas perder el tiempo- dijo dando un sorbo de café.

-no se preocupe "señor".- remarcó con sarcasmo, pero el moreno hizo con si fuera el ruido de la lluvia. Empezó a comer, estaba riquísimo pero aún así, no comió tranquilo.

* * *

><p>-¿porque el señor es así con el señorito, Hermes?-preguntó la chica mientras lavaban los platos.<p>

-es un asunto difícil Lesbia.-suspiró.- Kotaro, el padre del señorito, y el señor eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de que siempre estuviesen peleando, pero las circunstancias de la vida más de una vez hacen torcer los caminos.

-¿y por eso arremete contra el señorito?

-no creo que lo haga premeditadamente ni que se lo haya propuesto, creo que es mas bien algo que el señor no puede controlar. Después de todo el señorito es la viva imagen de su padre, en aspecto,-especificó.- porque por lo poco que he visto del señorito son como agua y aceite. Kotaro era mucho más atrevido y menos silencioso.- recordó con una sonrisa.

-y aun así fue amigo del señor...- dijo en voz alta para si.-¿como se conocieron el padre del señorito y el señor?

-bueno, en principio eran compañeros de clase,-empezó a divagar.-recuerdo que en ese tiempo todo el mundo se acercaba a Kotaro, cuando llegó aquí fue la gran novedad, porque poca gente entraba en Tori Shikku*, es decir, poca gente sin dar los abonos necesarios; pero él consiguió la beca a base de estudiar, eso era una de sus característica, que era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo, si no posiblemente nunca se hubiera casado con su esposa. El caso es, que al no ser de buena familia, llamaba la atención entre los demás. Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que Kotaro vino a cenar a esta casa, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda se agrandaban de la sorpresa y curioseaba todo, pero a la vez era muy inteligente y culto, demostrando a más de uno que consiguió la beca con el sudor de su frente.

-vaya... realmente era increíble.

-increíble fue la cena- dijo echando un pequeña carcajada- todo el mundo lo observaba-prosiguió- a la vez que alardeaban de sus grandezas. Al terminar, uno de los invitados le hizo la siguiente pregunta, "Roronoa ¿que te a parecido esta humilde cena? Seguro que en tu pueblo nunca habéis visto ni una mesa así de grande". Pero Kotaro lo miró a los ojos absolutamente inexpresivo, pero natural, como si no se diera cuenta de la malicia de aquel señor, "lo único que me parece es que podríais cocinar menos, porque con lo que habéis dejado en la mesa se alimentan doce familias africanas durante dos meses". Los comensales se quedaron, nunca mejor dicho, con la boca abierta. Esa noche se ganó el desprecio de muchos y la admiración de otros, en especial el padre del señor quien lo invitó más veces a cenar- dijo con una sonrisa- fue un joven encantador, y bondadoso, nadie le deseaba la muerte, y quien lo hiciera estaba loco, seguro.

-¿cómo...cómo murió?

El anciano suspiró

-en un accidente de coche, se hubiera salvado, pero debido a las dificultades de comunicación, no llegaron a tiempo.- se frotó los ojos por debajo de las lentes y suspiró pesadamente- el funeral fue realmente triste, el señor no pudo acudir por estar atendiendo asuntos en el extranjero. Aún recuerdo al señorito Zoro en el funeral, pegado a la pierna de su madre, llorando, llamando a su padre. Seguramente a esa edad no sabia ni lo que era nacer o morir, pero sabia que no volvería a ver a su padre... bueno-dijo con más animo.- hay que ponerse a trabajo- se giró para ver a la chica que lloraba a moco tendido.

-que historia mas triste- lloraba desconsoladamente- pobrecitoo...

-venga, si quieres ayudarle, esfuérzate lo mas posible en tu trabajo.

-siiiii- se puso en marcha como un cohete dejado una bella estela de lagrimas tras de si.

El anciano rió.

-parece un cometa.

* * *

><p>Zoro, llevado por su orientación, y tras un gran rato deambulando para ir a su cuarto, llegó a la la biblioteca de la casa. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tamaña habitación, aún mas grande que el baño, con una cúpula ojival. Las paredes eran cubiertas por estanterías desbordadas de libros y no suficiente con eso también había un numero de enormes estanterías, seis en total, en el centro de la habitación, rodeadas por cuatro extensas mesas de madera, con algunas de pocas sillas.<p>

-_pe-pero... si la biblioteca del pueblo eran cuatro estanterías mal contadas, o al menos eso me dijeron, porque yo nunca la visité._

-¿señorito?- era Lesbia que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta- ¿que hace aquí?

-pues... me he perdido y... ¿estas llorando?

-ee... esto yo... es que estaba viendo un culebrón...

-venga mujer, perores cosas pasan en la vida- quería animarla, pero no entendiendo muy bien como, hizo el efecto contrario- ah, lo siento yo no quería...

-no, no ha sido usted, es que estoy hoy muy sensible...- dijo sacando un pañuelo y secándose las lagrimas.

El joven la miró un poco culpable.

-el desayuno estaba muy bueno...- la sirvienta le miró no entendiendo a que venia eso ahora- siento lo de antes.

-¡noooo!- exclamo acercándose rápidamente al chico que casi se caía hacia atrás del sobresalto- no tiene que preocuparse por eso señorito, es más, puede recriminarme lo que sea, para eso es usted el que paga jajajajajajaja.

-va-vale- tartamudeo.

-bueno, y ahora salgamos de aquí, al señor no el gusta que entren en esta habitación.-decía mientras lo sacaba de aquel enorme cuarto.

-¿porque?

-no lo sé, supongo que serán manías suyas. Bueno, venga conmigo, le llevare a su cuarto.

-gracias- siguió a la chica, dieron un paseo largo ¿hasta que punto se había perdido?- ¿en que trabaja... él?

-¿se refiera al señor? pues lleva un cadena de hoteles y una agencia de viajes. Es increíble, más de uno se hubiera desentendido y a vivir la vida, pero el se preocupa mucho.

-porque es un soberbio y se cree que es el único que hace las cosas a derechas- la chica, aun sonriendo, le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

-bueno, ahí tiene su habitación, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer pero si acaso hablamos mas tarde.- y se fue como un cohete, otra vez.

* * *

><p>-señorito- lo despertó el anciano con la cara muy cerca.<p>

-¡ahh!- como el día anterior, volvió a caerse para atrás- Hermes- dijo medio dormido y mirando al techo- ¿te importaría no despertarme así?

-de acuerdo, señorito. Pero dese prisa, le recuerdo que hoy es su primer día de clase.

-ah.. si.- decía con desgana mientras se incorporaba.

-póngase el uniforme y baje a desayunar. Hoy tendrá que salir antes para presentarse a su tutor.

-vale.

El desayuno, al igual que la cena del domingo, fue silenciosa y tensa. Aunque le hizo gracia que Lesbia le prepara un cola-cao, turbo, que se supone que no tenia grumos, y se supone, porque tenia los mismos grumos que el cola-cao normal. También le había preparado la mochila, no sabia muy bien si pesaba por los libro o por la cantidad que comida que el había preparado para el recreo.

Cuando salieron de la casa había una fresca brisa de septiembre mañanera, vamos, que hacia frío. Hermes les abrió la puerta del coche, entrando primero el mayor que se sentó al lado de la ventana, seguido de el joven que se echó en el otro extremo.

-siéntate bien, la gente va a pensar que voy con un arbusto.- el comentario hizo que el joven lo viera malhumorado y se echara mas todavía.

-así pensaran que no vas con nadie.- el mayor suspiró malhumorado, siendo imitado segundos después por el peliverde.

Por su parte el anciano conductor se aguantaba la risa al ver a ese dúo. Pasaron el resto del viaje en apacible silencio.

-señorito, hemos llegado- le informó el conductor, pero es señorito se había quedado frito.

-por el amor de dios- se quejó el mayor, este se levantó de su sitio para poner medio cuerpo en la parte delantera del coche y tocar el claxon. El peliverde dio un repullo.

-¿que pasa?- dijo medio dormido y desorientado.

-ya hemos llegado señorito.

-ah vale, gracias- se bajó del coche- hasta luego- y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Hermes volvió a arrancar e coche camino al trabajo de su señor.

-¿de que te ríe, Hermes?

-de nada, señor, de nada- intentó parecer serio.

* * *

><p>Tori Shikku, un instituto de prestigio donde asisten a dar clase los jóvenes nacidos en el seno de buena familia; a los ojos de Zoro, un instituto más, solo que mas grande y mas pijo.<p>

Tenia que encontrar la sala de profesores, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una proeza, porque no la encontraba, tampoco encontró a nadie pero... escuchó voces un poco a lo lejos y decidió seguirlas, le llevaron hasta una clase que sobre su puerta un letrero señalaba "3ª aula de música".

-_¿tercera? Si nosotros solo tocábamos la flauta_-. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró pero al abrir la puerta...

-¡IRAIMASE!*- se escucharon una voces darle la bienvenida a la vez que una luz le cegaba y se levantaba una brisa que transportaba pétalos de rosa. El peliverde se dio tal sobresalto que cerró la puerta de golpe.

-están locos- dijo intentando recuperar la respiración del susto- estos ricos están locos. Se recompuso y decidió seguir su camino hacia la sala de profesores como si no hubiera visto nada.

Iba a paso acelerado, queriéndose alejar lo más posible de lo recién acontecido y difícil de entender, hasta que tuvo que parar tras doblar la esquina debido a que se estrelló con alguien y la fuerza gravitatoria de la Tierra lo llevó al suelo.

-ay ¿porque todo a mi?

-eso digo yo- dijo el otro chico, Zoro lo miró, tenía el pelo rubio cenizo, parecía canoso, y los ojos azules, rasgados, dándole una apariencia zorruna. Al igual que él, estaba tirado en el suelo.

-lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.

-no pasa nada ¿eres nuevo? No me suena tu cara.

-si, lo soy- dijo levantándose y ayudando a su compañero recoger todos los libros que llevaba y que habían caído al suelo- ahora mismo buscaba la sala de profesores para presentarme a mi tutor.

-en ese caso ven conmigo, iba para allá.

-gracias, tu nombre es..

-me llamo Gin Ichimaru*.

-yo Zoro Roronoa, encantado

-igualmente- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque el peliverde se dio cuenta de que era muy risueño. Llegaron a la sala se profesores.

-holaaaa- saludo alegremente el canoso, quizás demasiado alegre.

-¡Gin!- lo revivió un profesor igual de alegre.-gracias por traerme los libros- Tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones guarecidos tras una gafas de montura negra.- ¿que tal el verano?

-muy bien profesor Aizen* ¿Y usted?

-bien, bien ¿Has estudiado?

-...

-mira que te lo dije ¿porque me haces esto?- dijo revolviéndole el pelo con la mano cariñosamente.

-¿_en que extraño mundo he entrado?_-pensó Zoro con una mueca.

-me esta despeinando.- se quejó Gin.

-como si te mataras para tenerlo bien ¿ quien es tu amigo?

-el es...

-Zoro Roronoa- dijo la profesora que entraba en la sala. Era una mujer muy guapa, morena y bastante alta- encantada, soy Nico Robin, tu tutora- le ofreció la mano, él se la dio.

-igualmente.

-ven, siéntate- le ofreció una silla en frente de su mesa.

Tras eso, la profesora, tranquila, serena y sonriente, le hizo una serie de preguntas dándole la sensación de que estaba en un control de la policía.

-bien, ya están listos tus datos ¿me puedes decir a que bachillerato quieres acceder?

-pues al de este instituto- se sintió tonto al contestar un pregunta tan evidente.

-no me refería a eso- dijo echando un pequeña risilla- me refiero a lo que vas a escoger:ciencias o letras.

-_pues no se que decir le porque no me gusta ninguna._-pensó quedándose callado.

-¿no sabes aún que vas hacer?

-prefiero letras- más bien odiaba las matemáticas y todo lo que se le pareciera, y los curso anteriores los pasó con la calculadora de contrabando.

-ah, entonces nos veremos- dijo el profesor Aizen con una sonrisa amable- espero que seas buen estudiante de latín.

- si profesor- se fue levantando pensando que buena la había hecho porque lo de estudiar un lengua muerta no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-tu clase es 1º A – le informó la morena- y este es tu horario- le dio un papel donde llevaba apuntadas las clases y las horas correspondientes.-ahora informaró a los profesores de to color de pelo, no te preocupes, y para lo que necesites ayuda puedes pedírmela.

-vale, muchas gracias.

-una última cosa, los piercings no están permitido en este centro, puede ponértelos si quieres a la hora del recreo, pero en clase deberás quitártelos.

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras se quitaba los tres pendientes dorados que adornaban su oreja izquierda.

-Gin, acompáñale a su clase, que esto es muy grande.

-Por supuesto.

El peliverde siguió al alegre chico de pelo cano. Se estaba mareando un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a edificios grandes, y estaba harto de tener la sensación de andar siempre por el mismo pasillo y no llegar a ningún lugar.

-bueno, hemos llegado, yo me voy a 1º B que esta al final del pasillo.

-vale, gracias, hasta luego.

-¡bye, bye!-se despidió alegre.

Entró en la clase y cerró la puerta. Observándola, descubrió que era un aula como otra cualquiera, los asientos estaban vacíos, sin ninguna marca de que le pertenecieran a alguien, por lo que se tomó la libertad de de escoger su pupitre, ultima fila al lado de la ventana y se quedó observando como los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaba a asomar y ya podía escuchar algunos cantos de pájaro, aun así, la luna aun no se iba.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente, por lo que dejó su estudio sobre el paisaje para atender ese agitado ruido ruido. La puerta se abrió dando un portazo considerable, seguidamente un chico de pelo negro se tiró en plancha en el suelo dejando a Zoro con los ojos como platos.

El dicho chico, sin darle cuartel al peliverde, se levantó con energía como si el suelo estuviera hecho de de velcro y no de mármol.

-¡GANEEEEE! ¡LLEGUE EL PRIMERO!-grito victoriosamente. Tras proclamar a los cuatro vientos su victoria deparó en Zoro- ¿eh? ¿Tu quien eres?

El peliverde pensó si contestarle o no moverse para ver si le confundía con el entorno.

-s-soy nuevo ¿estas bien? Te has comido es suelo

-¡nuevo! bienvenido compañero juajuaja- dijo con alegría a la vez que la daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda.- yo me llamo Luffy ¿y tu?

-Zoro.

-jajajajaja, que nombre mas gracioso- reía a carcajada limpia confirmando las sospechas del peliverde de que en ese colegio la gente iba partiendose la caja por la vida.

-Luffy...- se oyó una voz cansada y desesperada- porque nos tienes que hacer pegarnos estas carreras- decía un chico apoyándose en la puerta de cansancio, con la respiración agitada y la lengua fuera. Tenia el pelo negro y rizado recogido en una coleta, ojos de bicho y una nariz muy larga.

-venga Usopp, no se as moña. Tu también Chopper- señaló al chico tirado en el suelo, colapsado por el cansancio. Zoro no lo veía bien, solo veía que tenia el pelo marrón y que era bastante bajito- ¡mirad! es un nuevo compañero y se llama Zoro ¿verdad que tiene un nombre gracioso?- el moreno no deparó en la mirada de mosqueo que le echó el peliverde, pero Usopp si, le dio toda la pinta de que era un maleante, pero sabía que poca gente entraba allí sin conseguir una beca, y el chico no tenía pinta de que le gustase estudiar. Primera conclusión: hijo de mafiosos. Segunda conclusión: ¡peligro!

-Luffy – le salio la voz temblorosa- no te metas con su nombre.

-si no me meto, Zoro se parece a zorro, y zorro me hace pensar en el Zorro ¿a que tiene gracia? Ademas, mira su pelo parece un arbusto.

-y tu un cuervo no te jode- se quejó haciendo que el miedoso retrocediera.

-vale, perdona- dijo haciendo un puchero.-¿me perdonas?

-¿que? S-si.. te perdono.-cada vez entendía menos ese mundo.

-¡YA SABIA YO QUE ERA BUENA GENTE!- gritaba mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¡deja de darme en la espalda!

-a que no te gusta, lo siento ¡Eh! Usopp ¿que haces todavía en la puerta?

-yo... es que tengo que cuidar de Chopper que parece que le ha dado un soponcio.

-si Chopper está aquí- dijo señalando al chico que ya estaba formando un corro con ellos dos. Usopp abrió tanto los ojos de la sorpresa que casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Por su parte el pequeño que nunca se enteraba de nada se presentó al nuevo chico.

-hola, soy Chopper.

-"hola, soy Chopper"- imitó Luffy con su voz de pito.

-¡no te rías de mi!

-es que eres una risa jajajajajaja

Zoro se fijo mas en el chico, como ya había visto era castaño y bastante bajito, pero lo mas característico de el puede que fuera sus ojos, grandes y oscuro como los de un animal.

-hola, yo soy Zoro.

-encantado-se reverencio.

-igualmente.

-¡Usopp! ven ya de una vez- dijo el moreno tirando del brazo del narizotas.

-no, espera Luffy yo...

-hola, soy Usopp- dijo imitando la voz de su amigo y moviéndole los labios.

-hola..- dijo con miles de gotitas.

-¡NO ME MATEEEES!-grito lloriqueando poniéndose en brazos de Luffy.

-¿pero que demonios haces Usopp?

-¡Luffy! estas mal de la cabeza o que ¿no ves su pintas? ¿su pelo? ¡Tiene toda la pinta de macarra!

-perdona, pero este es el mi color de pelo.

-¡si, claro! ¿me has visto cara de chiste?

-pues un poco si que la tienes.

-jajajajajajajaja que tío mas gracioso- carcajeó Luffy agarrándose el estomago, por lo que dejo de sostener a Usopp.

-¡ah! ¡Luffy! ¿es que no me tienes ningún cariño?

-claro que si Usopp, yo te quiero mucho como la trucha al trucho.

-¡si tanto nos quieres dejanos tranquilas!- se escuchó una voz quejarse acercándose por el pasillo.

-estas preciosa cuando te enfadas Nami-swan- se oyó otra voz con empalago.

-¡que me dejes!

Entraron en la habitación tres personas. Dos eran chicas, por lo que el peliverde pudo comprobar que el uniforme femenino era igual que el de los chicos excepto que por que las chicas tenían una falda que recordaba a la escocesa, de fondo azul oscuro y cuadrados rojos; una tenia el pelo corto y naranja, y la otra llevaba una larga melena azul en una coleta. El otro chico era rubio, llevaba el pelo de forma que le tapara completamente el ojo izquierdo, y tenía un ceja rizada bastante graciosa.

-buenos días- dijo la chica del pelo azul.

-¡buenos días Vivi! mira el chico nuevo tiene el pelo tan raro como tu jajajaj.

-¡eh! ¡imbécil! no llames rara a mi querida Vivi, ademas de rarezas no eres el más indicado para hablar.

-yo soy normal.

-vaya pelo- dijo la pelirroja al nuevo chico- ¿no es teñido?

-no -dijo de mala gana, ya estaba acostumbrado a las risas sobre su pelo, no por ello le dejaban de molestar.

-oye tu, no le hables así a Nami- dijo el rubio.

-si no he dicho nada.

-no es lo que le digas, es como se lo dices

-ah, entonces según, si a ti te digo lo capullo que eres con un corte de manga y una reverencia esta bien ¿no?

-ja, que vulgar ¿de que pocilga has salido?

-de la que hay en la cama de tu madre.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el, mientras que Zoro se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-¿pasa algo, chicos?- todos se giraron hacia la voz, era la tutora.

-¡Robin-sensei-chuan!- exclamó el rubio con corazoncitos- ¿pasó el verano triste sin mi?

-es difícil olvidarte Sanji. Parece que ya vas conociendo a tus compañeros- dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose al peliverde.

-si.

-eso esta bien, no sé como imparten clase en tu antigua escuela, pero tengo entendido que los institutos públicos el nivel es inferior y puede que no entiendas algunas cosas, te vendrá bien tener compañeros, aunque claro está que también me tienes a mi que para algo soy tu profesora.

-si, gracias.

-no hay de que. Bueno, iros sentando, la campana sonara dentro de poco.- todos le hicieron caso a su tutora.

-que bien, nuestra tutora este año es Robin-sensei-chuan- decía meneándose de un lado a otro el rubio emo, a lo que el peliverde pensó "este tío es subnormal profundo".

-ey, Zoro- lo llamó Luffy, único que se había atrevido a sentarse cerca de él- no le hagas mucho caso a Sanji, el es así, pero también es buena gente.

-vale.

-y si necesitas apuntes no te preocupes, te dejo los míos.

-pero si es mejor no tener apuntes que fiarse de los tuyos, Luffy- dijo el narizotas.

-eso no es verdad.- hinchó los mofletes.

-si que lo es.

-que no.

-que si.

-¡callaros ya!- les regañó la pelirroja.

-joe, Nami, que cabreo llevas encima.- analizó el moreno.

-es la adaptación al nuevo curso -empezó a explicar la peliazul excusando a su amiga- siempre es duro y...

-vamos, que tiene la regla- le cortó el peliverde.

-¿y tu que coño sabes?- se volvió con cara de ira la pelirroja

-jajajajaja este tío es una risa.

-¡callate!- el moreno se cayó como una monja- y tu vuelves a decir otro borderio y solo Dios sabe lo que te puede pasar ¿capichi?

-¿capi qué?

-grrrrrrrrrrrr

-Zoro, mejor déjala, cuando se pone así pasan cosas malas- le advirtió Usopp.

-¿tu no me tenias miedo?

-más miedo da Nami- hubo una carcajada general, incluida la profesora que estaba arreglando unos papeles con el oído puesto, y menos Nami y Sanji que no les gusto el comentario.

Analizando la situación, a los ojos de Zoro parecían buena gente, y buenos compañeros, con sus pros y sus contras como todo el mundo.

-_bueno, no esta tan mal como había imaginado._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

Tori Shikku- significa Pájaro elegante. Bueno, como creo que ya habéis deducido es el instituto donde Zoro se pasará estudiando dos años. A veces me arrepiento de no haberle puesto Grand Line pero ¡oye! ¡así también es un poco diferente!

Iraimase- significa bienvenido, creo recordar... creo que la gente que ha visto host club habrá vislumbrado la escena perfectamente xDD no lo pude evitar, me dije a mi misma "tengo que poner esta escena en una fic" y lo hice.

Gin Ichimaru- bien, primer personaje no perteneciente a one piece, su autoria corresponde al creador de Bleach, Tite Cubo. Por mi parte digo que me encanta este personaje, ya no me acuerdo porque lo intercalé en esta historia, pero creo que gracias a eso tubo más vida.

Sosuke Aizen(profesor Aizen)-segundo personaje de Bleach, para lo que conocéis la seria ya sabréis que buena pareja hace con Gin xD así que no creo que su aparición merezca mas explicaciones xDDD. Excepto por un capitulo (ya lo veréis si seguís leyendo), Gin y Aizen son los únicos intercalados de otra serie.


	3. Zoro en el pais de las maravillas

**Capitulo 3 Zoro en el país de la maravillas**

Fue un inicio de lo mas normal. La profesora se presentó, dijo y comentó las asignaturas que tendrían a lo largo del curso, en especial de la suya que seria la clase de lengua y que tendrían que esforzar mucho ese año ya que aparte de todo lo que conlleva un curso se enfrentaban a un gran cambio de la ESO a bachillerato. Tendrían que coger un buen ritmo para el año que viene y tener una buena base para prepararse para selectividad.

El peliverde pudo ver que había mucho colegeo entre profesores y alumnos, al menos con esta profesora, ya que terminada su charla salieron otros temas de conversación como:

-¿que tal a pasado las vacaciones Robin?

-¿ya tiene novio Robin?

-¡capullos! referiros a Robin-sensei-chwan con mas respeto.

-no digas palabrotas, Sanji

-mis disculpas Robin-sensei-chwan - se reverenció.

-¡pelota!

-¡salido!

-¡no entendéis el amor verdadero!-clamó levantándose y señalando en general con el dedo.

-Sanji, siéntate

-si Robin-sensei-chan-dijo sentándose como un buen niño al que solo le faltaba un aureola.

-¿el emo es esquizofrénico?- preguntó Zoro al moreno.

-No, solo es idiota- contesto Nami por Luffy.

Terminada la hora, la elegante profesora se despidió de los niños y seguidamente empezaron las preguntas al nuevo integrante.

-esto.. Zoro- lo llamo la peliazul- ¿puedo llamarte así?

-para eso es mi nombre.

-vale, es que la profesora Robin dijo antes que venias de un instituto público ¿es verdad?

-si ¿porque? ¿tiene algo de malo?

-no, es solo que me da curiosidad saber como has entrado aquí, porque si tu familia tenia dinero...¿no era mejor haber entrado antes?

-es que, en mi pueblo no había bachillerato

-¿pueblo? ¿De esos de la cabritas?-preguntó ilusionado Luffy.

-de esos que si miras al cielo ves una niña columpiándose mientras le pregunta a su abuelo porque es tan feliz.

-¡mola!-a todos de le resbalaron gotitas.

-¿y conseguiste una beca?- pregunto el chico de ojos de animal.

-no... en verdad, yo no quería seguir estudiando, pero mi abuela se empeñó y habló con un antiguo conocido de mi padre para que hiciera el favor.

-así que eres un parásito social- analizo el rubio.

-y tu un parásito a secas.

-ya decía yo, cuando entramos en la ESO a mi me costó horrores conseguir la beca.-dijo el narizotas.

-haberte ido a un público.

-algunos queremos ser algo en la vida.

-¿y tu que quieres ser?

-aún no lo tengo decidido, pero cuanto más estudios vaya adquiriendo, y mejores, más fácil sera conseguir lo que me proponga.

-Luffy-kuun- sonó una voz melosa desde la puerta.

-¡Hancock-chwan!- exclamó el rubio.

-otra vez esa pesada- se quejó Nami. Era un chica alta, con una larga melena azabache y unos grandes ojos negros.

-¡Hancock! ¡hola!

-hola querido Luffy ¿me has echado de menos?

-pero si nos vimos ayer.

-a mi me a parecido una eternidad.

-¿no tienes clase?-pregunto de mala gana la pelirroja como si estuviera diciendo "fuera".

-todavía no ha llegado el profesor- le contesto en tono que decía "callate que sobras"- Luffy,-dijo volviéndose a poner melosa y algo sonrojada mostrándole un taperware- yo... te he traído la comida, si quieres después... tu y yo...

-¿de vedad? ¡muchas gracias! ¡que buena persona eres!- cogió el taperware sin pensárselo dos veces- me lo comeré enterito.

-no, yo solo.. quiero que seas feliz-dijo un poco desanimada, Nami echó una pequeña risilla.

-A mi también me hace muy feliz tenerte que señorita Boa, pero creo que el profesor Brook se sentirá algo solo sin tu resaltante presencia- todos se volvieron a ver al profesor de filosofía que hablaba con calma a la bella chica.

-¿como te atreves a separarme de mi querido Luffy?- dijo arrogante señalando desde lo alto a su profesor y mirándolo por "algo más que" encima del hombro.

-ah, bueno, entonces prefieres que te expulse de la escuela unos días pera tenerlo mas lejos-sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡no! ya me voy.

-que buena chica- pensó en voz alta- bueno, comencemos con la clase. Soy el profesor Iceburg, y os voy a dar filosofía.

Siguió el bello comienzo de curso, adornado con las presentaciones de profesores y conversaciones vanales entre compañeros, con alguna que otra peleilla sin importancia protagonizada por Sanji y Zoro.

En cuanto a los profesores, cada uno que venia era mas raro que el anterior. El profesor Iceburg fue bastante normal, los otros tres profesores no tanto. Tras el recreo la siguiente profesora fue la de francés, que parecía salida de una tienda erótica.

-hola alumnos hmmmm... soy Sadi, vuestra profesora de francés hmmmmm Vous voulez avec moi ce soir? Hmmmm

-¡OUI MON MADMUASELLE!- gritó Sanji levantándose y cayendo rápidamente al suelo cuando una tiza lanzada por su profesora le dio en la cabeza.

-hmmmm adoro esos gritos de dolor hmmmm estoy completamente excitada con este nuevo curso.

El siguiente profesor hizo mella en lo alumnos, su nombre era Basil Hawkins, y enseñaba ingles:

-da igual cuanto os esforcéis, las cartas lo dicen, vuestro destino es suspender esta asignatura.

-vaya ánimos que nos da.

-Seréis idiotas, todos los años dice lo mismo y aquí estamos.

-Si no te sientas como una señorita Bonny, tu serás la más destinada a suspender la asignatura.

Finalmente llegó la ultima hora y con ella la profesora de matemáticas, conocida como la abuela Kokoro.

-bueno, puez yo zoy Kororo ¡hip! Vueztra profesora de matemáticaz

-pero si está borracha- murmuró el peliverde a Luffy- ¿seguro que es profesora?

-puez claro que zoy profesora!- grito a los alumnos en general- zi no¡hip! eztaria en la ezquina vendiendo chumboz.

Sin duda, fue un bello comienzo; un bello comienzo difícil de digerir, y con todo eso y que era el primer día de un largo curso, al peliverde le costó vida y media llegar al Cruela-movil, donde el anciano mayordomo le esperaba con la puerta abierta para dejarle entrar.

-¿ha tenido un buen día señorito?

-ni los tripis que se chutaba Alicia en el país de la maravilla creaba un mundo así.

-me encanta su ingenio señorito.

-ya..

-¡hasta mañana Zoro!- lo despidió Luffy a toda voz, los otros simplemente utilizaban la mano. El peliverde hizo un esfuerzo para poner una cara feliz y despedirle con la mano, estaba completamente agotado.

-ains..- suspiró con pesadez a la vez que se echaba en el asiento del coche -_vaya día macho_-. Echó a un lado la mirada y vio a su acompañante en postura altanera, quieta, como si fuera una escultura de mármol, ni tan siquiera se movió para verle, pero prefirió pasar de ese detalle y de él en general.

-parece que ha hecho rápidamente amigos, señorito.

-es muy pronto para llamarles amigos pero... son buena gente.

-ah, señorito. Ahora que me acuerdo, esta mañana se dejó el móvil en su habitación y no a parado de sonar en todo el día. Al final hemos tenido que apagarlo, espero que eso no se un problema.

-no, da igual, gracias.

-por cierto señor, su coche estará listo la semana que viene.

-eso es una buena noticia-por fin habló el señor- ya me sentía algo inútil sin conducir.

-no diga eso, señor, para mi es todo un placer.

-ya sabes mi opinión sobre eso.

-si señor- aunque el mayordomo seguía sonriendo, el peliverde vio por el retrovisor que su rostro acogía un tono melancólico.

Llegando a la mansión, Zoro se dio prisa por salir el solo del coche mientra el anciano atendía a su señor.

-pero espérese señorito.

-lo mismo da que da lo mismo

Quiso también abrir el la puerta de la casa, pero antes de subir por los escalones que le llevaban a ella Hermes ya estaba esperando a los dos para abrirla

-_ninja, este hombre es un ninja. _

Abrió la puerta con una pequeña reverencia que les ofrecía a entrar; los dos pasaron por el umbral.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- dijeron un montón de voces al unisono. Zoro se quedó perplejo, en principio por el susto, y después por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Dos filas de empleados, a un lado mayordomos y a otro lado sirvientas, donde se veía a Lesbia la primera, dándole la bienvenida; pero no era eso precisamente eso lo que más le sorprendió.

-gracias- dijo el señor con indiferencia y pasando por el pasillo que formaba los empleados hasta la escalera.

-señorito¿no va a entrar?- le preguntó el anciano.

-He-Hermes... son todos iguales.

-oh si señorito, todos pertenecen a dos familia prestigiosas de mayordomos, la de los Sebastián-dijo señalando a la hilera de hombres jóvenes, todos con sus cabellos castaños echados hacia atrás mirando con sus ojos verdes- todos se llaman Sebastián; y la de los MaryAnne-señalando la de las mujeres, también con los cabellos castaño, recogido en un moño, y también con los ojos verdes.- todas se llaman Mariana. No tendrá dificultades con los nombres.

-¿y tu los diferencias?

-... debería dirigirse ya al comedor, señorito, o se le enfriara la comida.

-me lo tomare como un "no".

Le habían preparado un almuerzo bastante provechoso, tanto que pensó que hizo bien en darle mas de la mitad de su fiambrera a Luffy en el recreo, ese chico tenía el estomago de hipopótamo porque a parte de la suya, se había comido la que traía él y las dos de Hancock, le daba a él empacho solo de pensarlo.

-uffffff- suspiró tirándose en su cama, había sido un día de locos ¿aguantaría así dos años? Echó una mirada a su mesilla de noche, hay estaba su móvil. Se estiró para alcanzarlo y lo encendió. No se extraño de que lo hubieran apagado, tenia treinta llamadas perdías, quince de su amigo Johnny, catorce de Yosaku, y una de Tashigui; mas un mensaje que decía así:

JOHNNY:

qieres cogr el movil d 1 puta bz :(

-ains- le dio a responder.

ZORO:

yamame no tngo saldo

a los dos segundos ya le había contestado.

JOHNNY:

mentira q t lo rekrgo tu abuela ants d irt racano

-anda que... encima de que es él el que da el coñazo- se quejaba a la vez que llamaba a su amigo.

-¡ZOROOO! ¡ME DUELEN LOS COJONES DE LLAMARTE!

-¿y porque no utilizas los dedos?

-muy gracioso ¿porque no nos has llamado? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos por ti?

-no quiera molestaros, vosotros teníais este fin de semana trabajo en la tienda ¿no?

-claro tío, pero que no pudiéramos ir a despedirte no significa que una llamadita nos vaya a matar.

-¡Tashigii!- lloriqueaba por detrás Yosaku- Zoro ya no nos quiere, tiene amigos de élite y ya no quiere juntarse con chusma como nosotros.

-Johnny, dile a ese idiota de mi parte que deje de decir tonterías.

-Yosaku, Zoro dice que como digas mas gilipoyeces te mete un cipote por la boca.

-...

-bueno, y que tal en el mundo de los ricos ¿cuantos yates te a comprado ya?

-yo no quiero ningún yate, yo solo quiero volver al pueblo.

-dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes... ¡desagradecido!

-¿y que quieres que haga? mi abuela me trae aquí para que estudie, cosa que la verdad no es que me haga mucha gracia, y este sitio es como una pesadilla sin fin, la casa en una casa del terror, los empleados son clones, el tío este me odia, mis profesores están locos y..

-espera Zoro- le cortó- te paso con Tashigui

-¿Zoro?

-¿Tashigi?

-Zoro, ya se que es difícil adaptarse a un nuevo lugar, pero... piensa por un momento la suerte que tienes, ¿crees que ninguno de nosotros tres daríamos algo por estar en tu misma a situación?

-pero tu no lo entiendes..

-claro que lo entiendo Zoro, entiendo perfectamente tu mente cerrada, eso es en parte lo que tu abuela te quiere enseñar con todo esto. No ver las oportunidades que te da la vida indica pobreza mental.

-yo...

-sé que estas preocupado por tu abuela, pero no tienes porqué, sabes que te prometimos que cuidaríamos de ella ¿no confiás en nosotros?

-claro que confió.

-metiroso- dijo medio riendo- siempre has sido un desconfiado. Por eso siempre estás tan preocupado por todo como un viejo.

-y tu echas sermones como un vieja marimandona.

-lo que sea. Bueno, te tengo que ir dejando ¿que te vaya bien?

-hasta pronto hermano.

-no te olvides de nosotros -se oian las voces de Jonny y de Yosaku.

-hasta pronto y gracias por todo.

-no hay de que.- Tashigui colgó el teléfono- toma Jonny- le devolvió el teléfono.

-joo, no me habéis dejado hablar con él.-se quejó Yosaku.

-bueno, no te has perdido nada, todavía esta en fase de aceptación y esta algo cabreado, vaya bronca que le has echado Tashigui.

-si eres tu el que me lo a pasado para que se la eche.

-porque eres la única a la que escucha

-¿pero no le ha pasado nada para que este cabreado?

-no creo Yosaku. Ya sabes como es él, la vida que a tenido le ha hecho madurar rápido en muchos aspectos de su vida pero... eso también a echo que sea infantil en otras, seguro que lo que le pasa es que nos echa de menos pero es incapaz de decirlo.

-pues un día podríamos hacerle una visita.

-que venga él que pa algo tiene dinero cojones.

-si tu eres el que mas ganas tienes de verlo Johnny.

* * *

><p>Volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesilla de noche y se tumbó bocabajo. Sin quererlo demasiado se le vinieron recuerdos a la mente.<p>

o0FlashBack0o

-¡ey, ya mismo es el día del padre!- dijo Yosaku- ¿que le vais a regalar? Yo al mio una caja para guardar puros, que la suya es ya muy vieja.

-pues yo me escaparé un día al pueblo vecino,-comentó Tashigui.- dicen que hay un videoclub maravilloso de películas antiguas de esas que ya casi no se encuentran, pensaba buscarle a mi padre una buena película de samurais.

-tu y tu padre sois los pinflaos de los samurais, jeje,-rió Johnny.- pues yo le pienso hacer un marco para fotos de macarrones, esas cosas llegan al alma

-¿pero tu en que curso estas?

-¿pero que quieres Yosaku? ¡si no tengo ni pa pipas! por no hablar del coraje que me da tirar los macarrones con lo bien que los prepara mi madre a la carbonara.

-el 90% de la conversaciones que tenemos contigo sale la cocina de tu madre.-suspiró la chica.

-pero es que es como el eslogan ese de las patatas fritas, "haces pop y ya no hay stop".

Entonces cayeron ene la cuenta de que faltaba uno por participar en la conversación, y llevaron sus miradas hasta Zoro. El peliverde mantenía una postura serena y evadida hacia algún lugar del paisaje; sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que habían metido la pata.

-¡Zoro! - le sacó Johnny de sus pensamientos estrechándoles con su brazo por el cuello y casi ahogándolo- ¿y a mi que me vas a regalar?

-¿a ti?

-pues por el día del padre so carajote y a Yosaku que no se te olvide el día de la madre.

-¡oye! ¿la madre no debería ser Tashigui?

-pero si esta claro que Tashi-chan es la hermana mayor.

-¿soy el pequeño?

-¡pues claro! te va por edad y ademas tu de hermano mayor no pegas ni con cola.

O0FinFlashBack0o

A continuación recordó riéndose un poco como Johnny le dio la tabarra con el regalito hasta el día señalado y al final le hizo un dibujo con cuatro garabatos mal pintados y una esquela que decía "para mi papa"; su amigo dijo algo así como "ahora ya se como se sintió mi padre"

Pensó en llamar a su maestro, pero tal y como iba la cosa con cada llamada temía que le echara la bronca como su abuela y sus amigos.

Escondió la cara en la almohada.

-_Necesito dormir..._

* * *

><p>"Toc Toc" llamo alguien a la puerta despertando al peliverde.<p>

-¿si..?- contesto medio dormido y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-señorito- era Mariana- perdone que le moleste pero ha llegado un paquete para usted, bastante grande por cierto. Lo hemos dejado en la entrada

-voy... gracias...

-un placer señorito.

Se levantó con pesadez, se puso los zapatos y en nada llegó a la entrada.

-disculpe señorito- se excusó Sebastián- pero creímos que mejor se lo íbamos desembalando nosotros. Espero que no le importe.

-no, claro que...- vio el paquete a medio desembalar mostrando así la parte delantera de una bicicleta algo gastada por el tiempo, pero aun así bien cuidada, de color verde oscura.- ¡mi bici!- fue hacia ella con una felicidad que le costaba disimular- que bien, ahora podre ir yo al instituto por mi cuenta- pensó en voz alta.

-¿no te perderás?- oyó por detrás la voz del señor de la casa que miraba el espectáculo desde un angulo mas apartado.

-claro que no- no le miró, prefería poner su atención en su bici- creo que necesita algo de aceite.

-yo le traigo ahora mismo, señorito.

-gracias... esto...-no sabía como llamarle.- ¿Sebastián?

-ese soy yo, único e inigualable jaja.

-...

El señor decidió abandonar la escena echando una ultima mirada al gesto inocente dibujado en el rostro del niño.

-debe de tenerle mucho cariño a esa bici- le comentó el anciano mayordomo a solas a su señor- el gesto que tiene ahora le hace parecer mucho mas joven de lo que es.

-solo porque intenta parece mayor de lo que es.

* * *

><p>-¡siento llegar tarde!- grito el peliverde. Maldecía a Yurakiur por su boca cabra y haberse perdido.<p>

-así no se entra en una clase- dijo el profesor Iceburg- cierra la puerta, llama, y pregunta si puede pasar.

-pero..

-hazlo- ordenó. Zoro cerró la puerta llamó y abrió.

-¿puedo pasar?

-¿quien te ha abierto la puerta? Hazlo otra vez y te esperas a que alguien te abra.

-¿que?- le iba a preguntar si estaba de chiste, pero aunque lo estuviera no le iba a contradecir. Podía percibir las risas de su compañeros.

-afuuuf- cerró la puerta y llamó esperando a que la abrieran. Oyó como el profesor seguía dando la clase aun si abrile; llamó mas fuerte.

-¿a donde vas doña Vivi?

-a.. abrirle.

-que se espere que estoy dando la clase

-¿que?- se quejo él tras la puerta provocando carcajadas en sus compañeros. Tras un rato guardando la puerta el profesor le dejó entrar.

-la próxima vez que llegues tarde no entras a clase.

Terminada la cruenta hora de filosofa en la que le costaba horrores atender y que el profesor lo atacaba a preguntas continuamente...

-Vaya cachondeito que trae el profesor de filosofía.

-el profesor Iceburg siempre hace lo mismo cuando pasa eso, pero es buena gente.-afirmó Luffy.- a mi me hace mucha gracia.

-¿lo ves como trae cachondeo? Bueno... ¿que clase tenemos ahora?

-vosotros Latin- contestó Usopp- Chopper y yo nos vamos a dibujo técnico.

-que royo... yo quiero ser médico ¿para que me sirve el dibujo técnico?

-quien sabe Chopper, quien sabe...- y se fueron los dos de la clase.

-¿tu eres de letras Nami?-preguntó el peliverde.

-en verdad soy más de ciencias pero en ciencias no se da geografía en segundo.

-¿para que quieres geografía?

-en principio es que me encanta, y segundo, me gustaría estudiar meteorología, y eso es una buena base.

-seras una señorita del tiempo estupenda Nami-swan.

-y las mas guapa- se auto halagó.

-buenos días queridos alumnos- vino el alegre profesor Aizen- curso nuevo, asignatura nueva.

Después del palizón de filosofía y latín, el recreo nunca fue tan esperado.

-tengo hambreee, Zoro, la comida que trajiste ayer estaba muy buena- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-es toda tuya-le ofreció la bandeja entera- yo soy incapaz de digerir nada.

-pues deberías porque después tenemos gimnasia.

-por fin algo que me gusta.

-siii, a mi también me encanta la gimnasia, la verdad es que cansa estar todo el rato sentado.

-esa frase te salio muy rara Luffy-analizó la pelirroja- ahora que recuerdo... Luffy, Noyiko me dijo ayer que tu hermano no se presentó al ensayo ¿le pasó algo?

-se quedó dormido,

-ya me lo temía. Bueno, hoy le habrá echado la bronca ¿va a venir hoy? Lo digo porque Noyiko si viene.

-¿Noyiko-swam va a venir? soy feliz -dijo el rubio con una cara de pervertido.

-¡si!oye Zoro ¿también te vuelves en bicicleta?

-si.

-entonces te pues quedar a esperar a mi hermano. Le he estado hablando de ti y quiere conocerte.

-bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema

-¡yupi!-seguro que le había dicho que tenia el pelo verde, y si el hermano era parecido a Luffy de hay venia el interés.

-ya veras Zoro, el hermano de Luffy si que es un cachondeo- le explicó el narizotas.

-y muy amable- añadió Chopper.

-y se llevó la madurez de la familia.-tajó Nami.

A clase de gimnasia fue la mejor sin ninguna duda, necesitaba mover los musculo y dejar de pensar, aunque eso si, de los profesores, ese era el más raro de todos, peinado con un tupé azul y vestido con una sudadera y por debajo... por debajo únicamente unos calzones...

El peliverde se preguntaba una y otra vez de donde demonios sacaban semejante profesorado, lo mas raro es que los alumnos lo veían de lo más normal.

-bueno chicos, nos vemos es viernes- se despidió Robin de sus alumnos hasta la próxima clase. La verdad es que el horario estaba muy mal organizado, después de gimnasia lo que menos apetecía eran dos horas seguidas de lengua, excepto para Sanji que el siempre estaba contento de dar lengua.

Salieron todos juntos en la masa escolar que se formaba al sonar la campana anunciando el fin de la clases.

-¡Ace!-corrió hacia su hermano.

-¡Noyiko-swan!-corrió hacia la hermana de Nami.

-parece que también a venido Marco.- observó Vivi.

Zoro analizó a las tres personas que esperaban a la salida de la escuela; el primero dedujo que era el hermano de Luffy por el simple hecho de que tenia a su hermanito enganchado al cuello, lucía una cabellera negra, le sacaba una cabeza a su hermano y tenia pecas; la segunda fue la hermana de Nami, bastante guapa, y parecía mucho más tranquila que la pelirroja, tenia el palo azul, los labios pintados en un tono rosa claro y su camiseta sin magas dejaba ver un hermoso tatuaje que le cubría el brazo derecho y la parte superior del pecho; en cuanto al otro, Marco se llamaba por lo que le había oído a la peliazul, llevaba un peinado que hacia que la cabeza le recordara a una piña.

-ei Luffy, podrías dejar de colgarte a mi cuello, me estas ahogando.

-vaya Sanji, hacia tiempo que no te veía. Has crecido.

-¿tu crees Noyiko-swan?

-mira Ace, él es Zoro, el chico del que te hablé.

-vaya, es verdad que es verde, pareces un anuncio propagandístico de Heinekend

-te llevas el premio, esa no la había oído nunca.

-lo siento, no he sido educado y esta es la primera vez que nos vemos-dijo acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano- soy Ace, el hermano de Luffy. Encantado.

-soy Zoro, igualmente- tomó la mano de Ace en saludo. El pecoso echó una pequeña risilla maliciosa - _¿en?_-. Tiró de Zoro atrayendolo a él para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Milésimas de segundos después, Ace volaba en dirección a Marco que sin ofrecerse se convirtió en su amortiguador.- ¿QUE COÑO HACES PUTO MARICON PERVERTIDO?

-te dije que no lo hicieras Ace,-le hablaba Noyiko.- bueno, da igual, ahora no puedes escucharme.

-tra tra tra tra- tartamudeaba el narizotas, ahora si que le daba miedo Zoro- tranquilo, Ace ti ti ti tiene esa ma manía.

-¡una manía es morderse la uñas o sacarse los mocos! no ir besuqueando a la gente.

-jajajajaj ¡que divertido! ¡que divertido!- reía Luffy.

-¿no deberías preocuparte por Ace?- preguntó Vivi con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡bah, él está bien!

-hasta mañana- se despidió Zoro con un gran cabreo.

-¿no te quedas un rato?-puso Luffy un gesto triste.

-me he quedado más que suficiente. Y cuando se despierte dile que como se le vuelva a ocurrir algo así lo castro.

-va... vale... que te vaya bien.

-adiós.

Eso remató el día de locos que llevaba, para colmo se volvió a perder de camino a casa y llegó algo tarde. Cuando entró en el comedor recibió al rutinaria mirada desaprobatoria de Mihawk por hacerle esperar en la mesa.

-a ver si adivino: te has perdido

Nunca se creyó que lo haría pero agradeció enormemente a su profesor de filosofía haberle enviado estudiarse todo sobre los sofista para el día siguiente; por lo menos olvidaría sus gansa de matar.

**Continuará...**


	4. Conclusión

**Capitulo 4 Conclusión**

Cuando llegó a su habitación esperaba encontrarse las maletas que venían con su bicicleta aún por deshacer, pero el imperio de los clones se había encargado de ponerle la ropa bien ordenada en el armario, así que se puso directamente con los sofistas para olvidarse de lo sucedido hace apenas unos momentos.

Sabia que solo era un beso, ni mucho menos el primero pero... si era el primero con un hombre. Nunca le había importado esas cosas, cada cual con sus gustos pero...siempre se había fijado en la mujeres, nunca en hombre, tenia por pensamiento sistemático que un beso con un hombre le desagradaría y no fue así. Tal vez tenia la mente demasiado cerrada como decía su abuela y sus amigos y lo único que pasaba era que se estaba rallando en sobremanera.

Por otra parte, aún quedaba que todos conocían a ese besucón y no le advirtieron de nada al respecto, y eso también era para cabrearse.

-putos ricos...- resopló y puso su atención en el libro de texto.- Gorgias, conocido en su casa a la hora de comer.

* * *

><p>¡CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!<p>

-¡aaaaah!- gritó el peliverde incorporándose rápidamente sobresaltado. Recobrando el aliento por el susto miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto- Hermes... que demonios...- el mayordomo mantenía su semblante tranquilo, como siempre; en su mano llevaba una gran mazo y a su lado se encontraba una gran plato de metal, en otras palabras un gong, que aun temblaba por el golpe, colgado de una estructura de madera que permitía llevarlo a ruedas.

-buenos días señorito ¿a dormido bien?

-bu buenos días...¿porque me despiertas así?

-usted mismo me dijo antes de ayer que no le despertara normal, y usted tiene el sueño muy profundo.

-¿por qué no me despierta Lesbia como hizo ayer?

-lo hacemos por turnos señorito, ahora si me disculpa me llevo esto, vaya vistiéndose.

-¿vas a guardarlo?

-antes voy a ir a despertar al señor.

* * *

><p>Las ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, no solo no había podido estudiar bien si no que tampoco había dormido mucho, la clase de filosofía iba a ser para recordar.<p>

Cuando llegó a la aula la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que dedujo que el profesor de historia cual aun no conocía ya estaba dando su clase. Abrió la puerta con desgana.

-buenos días, siento llegar tarde.

-¡buenos días! pasa, pasa, no te pierdes nada. Acabo de explicar como irá el curso ¡YOHOHOHOO!- el chico pasó un poco extrañado, se esperaba un recibimiento parecido al profesor de filosofía.

Las pintas de este era un poco extravagantes; era exageradamente alto, posiblemente sobrepasaba los dos metros, y a la vez muy delgado, de piel morena, ojos escondidos en unas gafas de sol de cristales redondos y lucia una melena afro negra.

-_¿bobobo?_

Y encuanto a sus ropas bestia como un caballero del siglo XIX.

-bueno, empecemos con la guerra de independencia española-se escucharon algunas quejas entre los pupitres- venga si es una etapa de lo más divertida YOHOHOHOOO!- cambio su rostro alegre por uno más serio- la guerra de independencia fue algo mas que una batalla contra los franceses- explicó dando un énfasis a su voz y consiguiendo la absoluta atención de sus alumnos- ¡continuara!- dijo con una feliz y tranquila sonrisa.

-¡ESTO NO ES UNA TELENOVELA!-gritaron muchos al unisono.

-¡YOHOHOO!

Tras la clase de historia los alumnos de la clase 1º A del colegio Tori Shikku se plantearon seriamente como demonios iban a aprobar, no los dos cursos siguientes, sino selectividad.

-_anis.. ¿de verdad no me hubiera ido mejor en instituto público?- _se quejó en su mente-Luffy ¿ha dicho algo de utilidad el profesor de historia antes de que yo llegara?- el moreno le miró algo cohibido- ¿pasa algo?

-umm... ¿no estas enfadado... por lo de ayer?- el peliverde entrecerró los ojos denotando su enfado haciendo que el moreno pusiera un gesto de culpabilidad.-¡lo siento!

-¿por qué no me avisaste que tu hermano era un gay pervertido? O mejor dicho, ¿porque ninguno me lo avisó?

-¡no es gay, es bisexual! Pero aun así no se lo que pasó ayer, es verdad que tiene esa manía, pero no se la suele hacer a gente que acaba de conocer. Perdonalo por favor- bajo la cabeza en modo disculpa.

-vale, vale-se sintió un poco incómodo por la preocupación que tenia el niño- solo... solo fue un beso,-lo decía más para convencerse a si mismo.- pero que no lo vuelva hacer

-¿entonces ya no estas enfadado?

-solo algo mosqueado.

-¡yupi!- saltó encima de él abrazándolo y restregando su cara en su pecho- ¡que bien que no estés enfadado!

-como se nota que sois hermanos...

-¡eh! Tu! Indeseable! ¿se puede saber que le haces a mi pobre, adorable y querido Luffy?- echó la cabeza a un lado para ver quien era, indudablemente era Hancock, esta vez seguidas de sus dos hermanas quien ya había conocido en los dos anteriores recreos, casi siempre iban detrás de ella como dos inquebrantables guardaespaldas.

-¿se puede saber desde cuando es tuyo Hamoc york?-se burló la pelirroja.

La morena, poniendo una expresión amable acerco su rostro al de Nami que se reprimió las ganas de echarse atrás.

-querida Nami, deberías ir al cuarto de baño a echarte algo de maquillaje porque es color verde que se te pone en la cara te queda fatal, más con esas puntas abiertas- dicho esto paso de ella y de sus miradas asesinas como de lo más insignificante y puso su atención en Luffy que como siempre no se enteraba de nada.

-hola chicos buenos días-saludo Usopp, seguido de Chopper que acaban de venir de si clase de biologia- ey Nami ¿estas bien? Se te ve rara.

-¡RARA TU PUTA MADRE EN CHANCLETAS IMBECIL!

-¡lo sientoooo!- lloriqueaba pegado a la pared, que de no ser por esta no se sabe donde hubiera llegado huyendo.

-buenos días- saludo el profesor Iceburg- sentaos en vuestros sitios y por favor, los de segundo recuerde que no repitieron curso y vuelvan a su aula- a esto último Hancock y su hermanas salieron de la clase.-bien, hoy iba a preguntar sobre los sofistas ¿no?

-no- sonaron voces al unisono.

-estáis seguros?

-si.

-tened en cuenta que si lo miro en mi agenda os cae un falta de orden colectiva por injurias al profesorado- los alumnos callaron- bien ¿tenia que preguntar sobre los sofistas?

-si- esta vez las voces se escucharon un poco más deprimidas.

-en ese caso dejadme que revise la lista para ver quien es el primero- con el lápiz fue bajando para elegir su victima- Roronoa, pase al patíbulo.

-_hijo de... mierda_- se levantó con desgana y pasando por detrás de Luffy y Usopp fue a colocarse a lado de la mesa del profesor claramente señalado por la mano de Iceburg.

-bueno-dijo sin mirarle- empieza por explicarme porque Platón criticaba a los sofistas.

-puee..

-no empieces con "puee".

-pues Platón.

-"pues" no.

-Platon criticab...

-no me mires a mi y mira a tus compañeros, yo me lo sé perfectamente, son ellos los que no se lo saben.

Zoro, un poco más irritado por momentos, giró la cabeza hacia la clase, algunos se aguantaban las risas.

-Platón...-su tono de voz cada vez denotaba mas cabreo.

-las manos fuera de los bolsillos

-anis..

-¿que eres un persona un burro? Y no te cruces de brazos. De jarra tampoco.

-¿pero que hago?¿me las como?-los compañeros no pudieron evitar la carcajada incluso Iceburg sonrreia un poco-_ya te gustaría a ti estar en mi lugar_- le lanzó de reojo una mirada de odio- Platón criticaba a los sofistas por no enseñarle como es debido a sus alumnos- dijo con retintín.

-prosigue.

-los sofistas creían en el poder de conmover con las palabras, de hacer hechos intangibles en sólidos, aunque fueran mentira, pero no les enseñaba "la verdad".- Iceburg lo contempló durante unos segundos en silencio.

-muy resumido, demasiado, pero por ahora has pasado la prueba, puedes sentarte- dijo con aprobación. El peliverde respiró tranquilo y se sentó en su sitio- bien, Usopp, siguiente.

-vera profesor, es que padezco una terrible enfermedad, no quería decirlo delante de la clase para no preocuparles pero así es.

-y que tiene que ver tu enfermedad con que te pregunte.

-porque es la enfermedad de "si me pregunta el profesor Iceburg me muero".

* * *

><p>Tras la breve actuación de Zoro, este descubrió que se lo sabía bastante mejor que muchos de la clase, pero no fue precisamente porque consiguiera estudiar esa tarde, mas bien recordaba algunas cosas que se decían en clase que fue lo que lo salvó en ese momento.<p>

-creo que el profesor de historia es el más raro- comentaba a la hora del recreo- aunque el de gimnasia no es que se quede muy atrás.

-pues se dice que esos dos están juntos- contó Nami- aunque si es así, queda la duda de quién es el uke. Pero la mas posible es que sea Brook.

-¿que dices Nami? -la contradijo la peliazul.-Brook es mucho mas alto y viejo, el debería ser el seme.

-pero Franky tiene la espalda mas ancha, a ademas, al ser el otro mas alto sería mas cómodo.

-pero es que Franky es mas adorable y guapo.(Nota: no es el Franky cyborg)

-los semes también son guapos

-¿pero Franky no estaba con Robin?- pregunto el narizotas como quien no quiere la cosa.

-no rompas nuestro sueño infantil Usopp.

-¡ey! Chicos- vino Luffy que hasta hace un momento estaba desaparecido misteriosamente- Hancock y yo hemos quedado para ir a la playa el viernes- misterio resuelto- ¿os venís?

-claaaro mi querido Luffy- a Nami le falto tiempo para pronunciar la repuesta- hay que aprovechar el sol de septiembre.

-yo voy donde vayan mis damas- dijo el rubio echándose el pelo para arriba con soberbia.

-¿no tienes personalidad?

-más que tu de hecho, pelo moco.

-vale Piolín

-¿Piolín?

-Zoro ¿tu también vas a venir?- dijo el monito acercando su alegre e impaciente cara.

-mm... bueno...

-¡viva! todos juntos

-¿pero que hago con la bici?

-¿no puedes pedir que te lleven el viernes?

-...-no es lo que mas gracia le hiciera del mundo volver a tener que ir en el coche con el señor de la casa.

-¿que?

-esta bien...-respondió finalmente con un suspiro cansado.

-¡viva otra vez!

Tras terminar ese bello recreo de viernes, empezó la primera clase de economía del curso. La asignatura era ejercida por un profesora joven, que no se salvaba de la mente pervertida de Sanji, tenia los labios carnoso, ojos azules envueltos en unas gafas y una melena rubia recogida en un coco, le gustaba vestir con la falda corta.

Entró en la clase de manera correcta, preocupándose más por ordenar sus cosas que por sus alumnos, cuando reparó en ellos, vio que todas las miradas estaban puestas en su persona.

-Eso es acoso sexual.-analizó mientra se ponía bien las gafas.

-¿¡pero no se supone que le tenemos que prestar atención!-exclamaron al unisono.

-ah, claro, claro. Bueno, para los que no me conocéis de otros cursos, soy Califa, vuestra profesora de economía.-se presentó- es el primer año que dais esta asignatura por lo que quiero saber como estáis de puestos en este tema. Empecemos ablando de la economía española ¿como diríais que es el dinero español?

-escaso-dijo una voz ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

-muy gracioso Law. Por cierto ¿tu no tendrías que estar dando una clase de física?

-es que si me voy Eustaquio me quita la mesa.

-¡que no me llames Eustaquio! es Eusstass. Y eres tu el que me as quitado la mesa.

-en castellano es Eustaquio

-yo a ti no te llamo Ley.

-no me importaría.

-¡basta ya! ¿se puede saber que tiene la mesa?

-que la de Eustaquio esta coja.

-¡es la tuya la que esta coja!

-ahora es tuya.

-no es de ninguno. Las mesas son propiedad del colegio que os las presta amablemente.

-tan jóvenes y ya hipotecados.

-Law, sea como sea vete a tu clase o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-valep, hay te quedas Eustaquio- dijo levantándose y llevándose la mesa consigo.

-¿se puede saber que haces con la mesa?

-¿si el colegio me la presta que mas da que lo haga en una clase o en otra?

* * *

><p>-hasta mañana Zoro.-le despidió Luffy.- Que no se te olvide avisar de que te lleven el viernes.<p>

-vale, hasta mañana- ya llevaba media semana en esa ciudad y aun no dejaba de sorprenderse en lo que se encontraba día a día - _una de dos: o me vuelvo tan majarón como ellos o no creo que pueda sobrevivir_-. Se dirigió a paso lento, disfrutando un poco de la tranquilidad del paseo, de la suave brisa acariciando su rostro contrastada con los los rayos del sol. Para ser la hora de comer le extrañó que esa tranquilidad no fuera ininterrumpida por coches con gente deseando llegar a su casa, y también lo agradeció enormemente. Pero no todo el monte es orégano.

Llegó al aparcamiento de bicis y se dirigió a la suya, imposible de confundir entre todas la bicicletas compradas haces dos días que aun olían a pintura nueva. Tanto el hecho era así que el hermano mayor de Luffy no tuvo ninguna dificultad en encontrarla.

-¿que haces aquí?

-tomo el sol-dijo con una amable sonrisa. Ese día escondía sus ojos azabache en unas gafas de sol.

-am...-prefirió ignorarle y centrarse en el candado de la bici que de vez en cuando se atascaba como en ese momento -_no, ahora no._

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-no, gracias, le pasa a veces.

-como quieras- se quedó mirando como se peleaba con la cadena de la bicicleta-En verdad... quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

-perdonado, puedes irte.

-vamos, no seas así, tengo que llevarme bien con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, al menos facilítame un poco las cosas.

-¿mejor amigo? Luffy es un gran chico, pero no es pronto para llamarme así.

-así es mi hermanito, hace un amigo y a los cinco segundos ya es su mejor amigo, aun así parece que te tiene mucho más cariño que a lo demás, pero no se lo digas, ese puesto es muy envidiable.- la verdad es que sabia muy bien lo envidiable que era ese puesto, Luffy era como la miel que atraía a las abejas por su inocencia y confianza a los demás, claramente su polo opuesto, puede que por eso se llevaran tan bien. También debía de admitir que el hecho de que Luffy lo hubiera reconocido así le alegraba. el peliverde consiguió abrir el candado y se puso al lado de su bici para guardarlo en su mochila.- si quieres puedo llevarte en moto, la bici la puedes dejar aquí, no creo que le pase nada.

-no gracias, prefiero peladear.

-como quieras-se alzó de hombros y vio como el peliverde estaba a punto de irse- hasta otro día-lo despidió con la mano.

-adiós- la figura del joven desapareció buscando la salida del aparcamiento y el moreno quedó mirando hasta que ya no fue capaz de vislumbrarlo.

o0FlashBack0o

-¡ay, ay, ay! como duele- se quejaba con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo- menudo ataque de ira le a dado.

-te lo tienes bien merecido. A ver si aprendes que esa manía tuya no gusta a todo el mundo.

-solo soy cariñoso, no es para ponerse así Noyiko.

-en principio si es para ponerse así, pero además ten encenta que él puede no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-¿no esta acostumbrado a que le den besos?-preguntó Luffy inocente ante la situación.

-no Luffy, me refiero a que lo pueblerinos tienden a ser mas... homofobicos

-Zoro no parece tenerle miedo a los hombres.

-a los hombres no cazurro-dijo Ace dando un golpecito en la nuca- a los homosexsuales

-¿que? ¿porque?

-hay gente así en el mundo, con ideas cerradas y que no ve mas hay de sus narices.

-pero yo no creo que Zoro sea así-dijo intentando convencerse.

-pues esperemos porque hay algunos tan exagerados que incluso no quieren saber nada de las persona que rodean al gay en cuestión.

-¿¡que! Ace ¡idiota! me has hecho perder a mi amigo

-¡espera Luffy aun no sabemos si el chico es así!- pero el pequeño ya había salido como novia a la fuga- vaya... si que la he hecho buena.

-eso te enseñara a pensar antes de actuar.

-¿como ves mi ojo?-dijo quitándose la bolsa para mostrárselo.

-me temo que se te pondrá morado, pero creo que para el viernes de la semana que viene ya estará bien, sino podrías ponerte un parche de pirata.

-eso estaría bien, a juego con nuestro nombre.

-En cualquier caso creo que Luffy lo haría mejor que tu, como es taaan mono.

-yo también soy mono.

-pero con otro término.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-_el chico no es homofóbico,-_pensaba Ace aún mirando por donde se había ido el peliverde.-_ eso esta claro. Conclusión: es la primera vez que besa a un hombre._

* * *

><p>-¡waaaaa! me encanta la playa- rodaba Luffy en la arena cual croqueta.<p>

-Luffy, te vas a llenar de arena- le regañó Nami- pero he de admitir que a sido una idea estupenda el venir aquí, da pena no haberse triado los bañadores.

-si quieres puedo prestarte uno mi querida Nami,- le ofreció Sanji.- a ti también Vivi.

-aun no me puedo creer que te hayas llevado un camping entero a clase para después montarlo en la playa.-dijo señalado el montón de cosas que trajo Sanji: tres neveras de playa, dos flotadores, una colchoneta, dos sombrillas y una mochila con lo esencial.

-ademas has querido cargarlo tu solo, mañana tendrás unas agujetas...

-no os preocupéis hermosas miás, todo esfuerzo es poco si es por vosotras- se arrodilló cogiéndole la mano a Vivi como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio.

-no se que decirte- dijo la peliazul avergonzada, la verdad es que el teatro de Sanji tenia su gracia pero no siempre.

-¡tengo hambree!

-pues te esperas a que sirva a las damas, mono de feria. Y hablando de damas ¿donde esta Hacncock-swan?

-dijo que tenia cosas que hacer -respondió Luffy.

-que lastima- dijo Nami con falsa pena- si incluso fue ella la que lo propuso, pero que se le va hacer, la recodaremos con su vivaz y alegre espíritu.

-¿ya me entierras antes de comprobarme el pulso?- dijo la morena apareciendo a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-¿tu no tenias cosas que hacer?

-las he terminado como un chica responsable.

-ya ¿seguro que no has vuelto a coger la mascarilla y el palo de hierro?

-¿como te atreves a reprocharme eso en cara? ¿y tu te consideras amiga de Luffy?ademas ¿se puede saber que haces tu aquí? no recuerdo haberte invitado.

-yo no necesito invitación para ir a la playa porque voy a donde me da la gana, pero si tanto te interesa fue Luffy el que me invitó. Se ve que lo de ir solo contigo no le hizo mucha gracia.

-oye, que sepas que a mi me quiere mucho, el mismo me lo dijo.

-seguro que se refería al cariño que se le puede tener a un perrito.

-pues a ti ni eso.

-¿como? Luffy, dile a esta que...-entre el grupo de amigos, a Usopp y Chopper les faltaba esconder la cabeza en la arena, que las observaban más callados que en misa, faltaban dos personajes.

-me parece...-dijo Vivi- que al que mas quiere es a Zoro.

* * *

><p>Los dos estaban saltando de roca en roca, evitando empaparse con el agua que rompía contra las piedras, sintiendo como el viento movía su cabellos y ayudándose el uno al otro a escalar.<p>

-¿a donde me llevas Luffy?

-a arriba del todo, hay una vista del mar estupenda

-no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero creo que Hancock llegó justo cuando nos fuimos

-¿ah, si? Bueno, mientras esté Nami va bien, siempre se divierten mucho juntas.

-¿tu crees?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡Claro!- afirmó subiendo la última piedra.- Ya hemos llegado- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a subir.- ¿a que es precioso? me gusta mas cuando se levanta viento como ahora, es como verlo en su gloria- se puso al borde del precipicio y alzó los brazos.-huele a libertad.

-con esa posición a lo Titanic me dan ganas de tirarte- le amenazó sentado tras su espalda.

-jiji-se sentó junto a él- ahora que lo pienso, tu no veías el mar desde tu pueblo ¿no?

-no, estaba muy lejos.

-¿pero ya habías ido alguna vez a la playa?

-bueno, una vez con el colegio organizamos una excursión para pasar lo días en un campamento al lado del mar, pero quitando eso no he ido desde...

-¿desde que?

-es que no se si decírtelo, es como si me hiciera la victima.

-jajaja, eso es lo último que pensaría de ti Zoro, vamos, somos amigos.

-bueno, esta bien... no voy desde... que mi padre murió- el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendidos, no se esperaba esa declaración, y ahora se sentía culpable por habérselo hecho decir.

-¿no... tienes padre?

-no.- contestó un poco culpable y arrepentido por habérselo contado.

-¿y tu madre?

-mi madre... se casó de nuevo y desde entonces nos se nada de ella.- los dos quedaron mirando el hipnotizante baile del mar al son del viento.

-¿sabes una cosa? yo... tampoco conozco a mis padres- ninguno se miraban al hablar- mi abuelo nunca me a hablado de ellos, y lo mismo a Ace. Pero la verdad es que soy muy feliz con ellos dos, y con vosotros mis amigos. Sois la única familia que necesito.- el sonido el viendo y las olas volvió a ser protagonista durante unos momentos.

-muchas gracias Luffy.

-pero si no he hecho nada.

-más de lo que crees- dijo sonriéndole.

-esa cara es muy rara en ti ¿no seras un extraterrestre que a suplantado al verdadero Zoro?

-el único extraterrestre aquí eres tu ¿de verdad eres humano?

-¡pos claro! ¿que voy a ser sino? ¿el hombre de goma?

-eso era ya lo que te faltaba-rieron juntos un buen rato hablando de tonterías, de su vida cotidiana, de su amigos, pero en ningún momento mencionaron una sola pena, por primera vez desde que llegó a esa ciudad se sintió completamente aliviado.

* * *

><p>-oye Luffy ¿el concierto de Los Piratas es el próximo viernes? Que no se te olviden las entradas- le recordó Usopp. Ya estaban todos reunidos de nuevo formando un corro jugando a las cartas. Quedaba poco rayos de sol y no veían bien lo que tenían entre las manos, por eso pusieron una lámpara en el centro a modo de fogata que había sacado Sanji de la nevera.<p>

-no os preocupéis, el lunes os las llevo ¿Zoro quieres venir?

-¿a un concierto? ¿De quien?

-de los Piratas de Barbablanca, mi hermano es el vocalista y tengo entradas gratis.

-ya me sospechaba que hacían algo así pero no me imagina que hasta dieran conciertos.

-ahora mismo son solo los conocen aquí y en algunas ciudades más, hacen conciertos para ganar dinero con el que poder irse a Madrid y encontrar un buen representante.¿vendrás?

-pues la verdad es que ver a tu hermano no me hace gracia.

-¿queee?-dijo haciendo un puchero y poniéndole carita de perro abandonado.

-bu-bueno, esta bien.

-_ha caído en el hechizo de Luffy._-pensaron los demás.

-estupendo, y si no quieres verle no te preocupes que yo le hago ponerse un saco en la cabeza jajaja.

De repente un extraño pitido alertó a Zoro.

-ah, mi móvil, un momento. -Dejó las cartas bocabajo sobre la toalla y contestó al teléfono- ¿diga?

-señorito, buenas noches

-ah, Hermes, buenas noches.

-usted sigue en la playa ¿no? Es que el señor me a mandado ir a recogerle

-puedo ir en autobús.

-es que estoy de camino señorito, si puede indicarme más o menos donde está..

-esta bien, estoy al lado del chiringuito El Picasso.

-de acuerdo, hasta ahora señorito.

-hasta ahora...- colgó el teléfono- me tengo que ir, ordenes del señor.

-pero si ese tío no es tu padre ¿que más le da cuando llegues a casa?-puntualizo el rubio.

-no lo sé, pero prefiero pasar estos dos años que me tocan con el en pacífica indiferencia.

-no será...- empezó a tramar Nami con un sonrisilla diabólica- que te tiene secuestrado y por la noches hacéis esto, eso y aquello.

-tanto yaoi te a trastornado la cabeza. Bueno- dijo levantándose- me voy.

-nooo-dijo Luffy enganchándose a la pierna del peliverde- puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

-tal vez otro día, pero hoy no puedo, el mayordomo ya esta viniendo a por mi.

-juuu.

PII, PIII- sonó un claxón.

-¿lo ves? Hay está. Hasta el lunes

-hasta el lunes.

-adios.

-bye bye-le despidieron todos, a Luffy le faltaba un pañuelo para la ocasión.

-buenas noches señorito.- le saludó el anciando al joven cuando este entró en el vehículo.

-buenas noches Hermes.

-¿se lo ha pasado bien?-el peliverde echó un ultima mirada a la playa que pasaba antes su ojos.

-si...-dijo en un suspiro sonriendo- la verdad que si.

-me alegro, señorito.

-por cierto... ¿a que venia tanta prisa por volver?

-estaba oscureciendo y el señor se estaba preocupando.

-¿porque se estaba preocupando?- preguntó dudando mucho de que aquel individuo se preocupara por algo.

-pues... se preocupaba de que al volver, como estaría oscuro, os perderíais, encontrarais un local de esos que le vended alcohol a los jóvenes, os emborracharais, os cayerais por un de los acantilado y vuestra abuela le pusiera un pleito por una mala tutela.

-eso ya es mas normal en él.-dijo bostezando.

-si quiere puede echar una cabezada, yo lo levantaré cuando lleguemos.

-¿eso es una amenaza?

-solo un ofrecimiento.

No quiso aceptarlo, pero el ruido del motor del coche, casi envolviendo el cantar de los grillos lo meció hasta dormirse completamente.

**Continuará...**


	5. El concierto

**Capitulo 5 El concierto.**

-¡hola arbustillo!- le peliverde miró con un cara de pocos amigos al hermano mayor de Luffy, que como el miércoles pasado le esperaba enfrente de su bici.-¿no me saludas?

-hola-dijo con desgana.-¿no tienes más ocupaciones en tu vida que venir a molestar?

-que desagradecido, encima de que hago un hueco en mi ajetreada agenda para venir a verte.

-pues no pierdas tu preciado tiempo conmigo y lárgate.-se puso a abrir el candado que por causas del destino, volvió atascarse.

-oye ¿no nos podemos llevar bien? Se que empezamos con mal pie pero me gustaría arreglarlo. Este viernes mi grupo y yo hacemos un concierto, me gustaría que vinieras.

-ya me invito Luffy, y me dio la entrada.

-¿vas a venir?-la voz sonó algo ilusionada.

-te veré de lejos así que no habrá problema.

-vaya, que bien, siempre me hace ilusión ver caras nuevas en mis conciertos, sobre todos si no has escuchado mi melodiosa voz en escena jajajaja.

-más te vale no ser de esos cantantes que solo tienen una fachada pero su voz suena como cerdos en el matadero.

-no creo decepcionarte ¿Quieres que te dedique una canción?

-no te molestes.

-¿sabes? Me duele mucho que seas tan frío conmigo solo porque te robé tu primer beso.- el peliverde se puso como un semáforo en rojo y no se atrevió a volver la cara.

-¡ese no fue mi primer beso!

-con un hombre si-el moreno se puso a su lado acercándole mucho la cara.

-¡y eso que mas da! ¡es lo mismo!

-¿entonces no te dio asco?

-¡no! ¡digo si!yo que...-Ace no lo dejo excusarse y lo cayó plantandole un beso en los labios.

-espero verte pasado mañana-se incorporó con una sonrisa- ¡hasta entonces que te vaya bien!

El peliverde pudo haberle sacado las mayores barbaridades del mundo, pero se quedó en estado de shock.

_-vaya... parece que no tengo remedio, yo que venia a llevarme bien con él y he acabado liandola de nuevo. Pero es inevitable... es tan mono..._

* * *

><p>-no hacia falta que me llevaras Hermes...<p>

-señorito, debe de estar loco si cree que a la hora que se ha levantado de la siesta podría llegar a tiempo a casa de su amigo yendo en bici.

El anciano mayordomo lo llevaba a casa de Luffy para ir al concierto, se quedaría allí esa noche a dormir para no tener que irse a su casa a horas de la madrugada. La verdad era que no se había quedado dormido, si no que no tenia ganas de ir al concierto y ver al querido hermano mayor y menos aun de dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

-ya hemos llegado, espero que se lo pase bien.

-gracias Hermes- salió del vehículo y quedó en frente de un bloque de pisos.

-llámeme mañana para que le recoja.

-vale, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana, señorito.

Le extrañó bastante que vivieran en un bloque de pisos, y pensó si le habían dado la dirección correcta. Aún así llamó al timbre.

-¿si?-era un voz femenina.

-esto... soy Zoro.

-ya era hora tardón-la pelirroja era inconfundible- pasa que llegamos tarde.

Entró en el edificio y subió por el ascensor al tercer piso.

-a buenas horas mangas verdes-le recibió su compañera.

-lo siento, me quedé dormido.

-y para colmo esas pintas, menos mal que le dije a Sanji que trajera ropa para cambiarte.

-no pienso ponerme su ropa ¿y que le pasa a mis pintas? ¿No es un concierto?

-que así no se va a un concierto. Ahora mismo te cambias.

-pero..

-ni peros ni manzanas-le hizo entrar en el edificio-Sanji, déjale la ropa, no pienso ir con alguien con vaqueros rasgados.

-¿que le pasa a mis vaqueros?

-era de suponer, Nami-swan, que no tendría gusto.

-¿pero no es un concierto?

-¡Zoro! por fin llegas, lo siento pero nos hemos terminado la cena, pero quedan yogures.

-graci...

-no le entretengas Luffy que se tiene que vestir, no ves que llegamos tarde.

-pero si va bien-dijo el narizotas. La chica le hecho una mirada asesina- si es mejor que se cambie.

Con la ropa de Sanji le hizo meterse en el baño y cambiarse, al menos le hizo el favor de guardarle la mochila. Cuando terminó de vestirse se sintió disfrazado.

-_no seré esto una de esas putadas típicas de vestir al nuevo y hacerle un foto para reírse de él.-_El conjunto consistía en unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca, por ecima un chaleco negro, y rematando el cuadro con un sombrero de ganster. -_si, para mi que si._

-¿estas listo ya?

-si ya voy, ya voy...-salio del baño- me siento idi...

-¡que guapo!-exclamo la peliazul.

-¿en?

-es verdad,-corroboró la pelirroja.- no pensé que te quedara también. Bueno ¡vamos que nos vamos!

Luffy se acercó por detrás y le dijo:

-no te queda mal, pero se nota que no lo has elegido tu- era consciente de la natural sinceridad del pequeño, eso alivio la sensación de que era el objetivo de burlas.

Cuando llegaron el concierto estaba hasta los topes, suerte que tenían al monito y a la marimandi que hacían la función de un pase vip con el que pudieron acceder por la puerta de atrás.

Tenían de los mejores asientos, no era primera fila pero estaban bastante cerca. Las voces de todo el lugar componían una desordenada orquesta de de fondo. Se notaba la ilusión en el ambiente porque comenzara el show.

Sin previo aviso se apagaron las luces y empezaron los gritos entusiastas. Encendieron un pequeño foco que señalaba una figura en el escenario.

-¡EMPIEZA LA JUERGA!-gritó Ace a pleno pulmón, como ordenado que comenzara la música, los efectos lumínicos y los gritos alocados, como si el mundo fuera al compás de su voz.

Dime por qué, lo has tirado todo por la borda,

me has dejado remando a solas, me condenaste a naufragar...

dime por qué arriaste las velas sin avisarme,

pusiste rumbo a ninguna parte, te lanzaste al mar...

(Volverás)

Yo se que algún día volverás,

vendrás a mi lado a suplicarme, se que volverás..

El moreno lo daba todo en el escenario, cada gota de sudor lo mostraba, su compañeros también, pero el peliverde era incapaz de deparar un segundo en ellos, Ace era como una luz divina que todo a su alrededor se convertía en sombras, en ilusiones incorpóreas, al menos desde su punto se vista. No podía dejar de mirarle, era totalmente diferente a como se había mostrado anteriormente.

El concierto duró cerca de dos horas, tenían un repertorio bastante extenso para ser novatos, a parte de las tonterías que el moreno hacía para el público como ponerse un saco de patatas en la cabeza porque según decía él su hermano menor le había dicho que uno de sus amigos no podía ni verlo, y fue capaz de cantar un par de canciones con eso puesto.

-bueno, queridos camaradas, llego el final-se escucharon algunos llantos- no, no, no sufráis, porque sabéis que pasa cuando nos vamos-hizo una pausa para avivar la expectación- ¡QUE NOS VAMOS IGUAL QUE VINIMOS!

las guitarras comenzaron a cantar de nuevo coreada por los gritos del recinto.

No soy un fulano con la lagrima fácil

de esos que se quejan solo por vicio

si la vida se deja yo le meto mano

y si no aún me excita mi oficio.

Y como ademas sale gratis soñar

y no creo en la reencarnación,

con un poco de imaginación

partiré de viaje enseguida

a vivir otras vidas,

a probarme otros nombres,

a colarme en ella traje y la piel

de todos los hombres

que nunca seré:

Al Cappone en Chicago,

legionario en Melilla,

pintor en Mont Parnesse,

mercader en Damasco,

costalero en Sevilla,

Negro en Nueva Orleans,

viejo verde en Sodoma

deportado en Siberia,

Sultán en un harén.

Policia ni en broma,

Triunfador de la feria,

gitanito en Jerez,

El mas chulo del barrio,

tiro porque me toca,

suspenso en religión,

Comunista en las vegas,

ahogado en el Titanic,

Flautista en Hamelin.

PERO SI ME DAN A ELEGIR!

entre todas la vidas

yo escojo

la del pirata cojo con pata de palo,

con parche en el ojo,

con cara de malo,

el viejo truhán, capitán

de un barco que tuviera por bandera

un par de tibias y una calavera.

Esa canción sacaba todo lo que había dentro del vocalista, como si estuviera escrita para él. El público cantaba la canción de memoria a pesar de tener tanta letra, era mas que obvio que era su éxito.

-¿que os a parecido el concierto?-preguntó Ace ya a las afueras del recinto.

-estupendo, como siempre.

-gracias Nami.

-parece que os estáis haciendo famosos, cada vez ay mas gente en los conciertos.

-jajaja, tienes razón Vivi, es bastante la diferencia cuando cantábamos ilegalmente en la calle para sacar a la vista nuestro talento.

-no me lo recuerdes-le pidió Noyiko- me haces rememorar las agujetas. La de los brazos para tocar la batería y la de las piernas para huir le la policía.

-creo que de ahí radica nuestra fama mas que nada-inquirió Marco.- debemos dar gracias a que tu padre es policía. Por cierto ¿hoy viene a recogeros? Si no os puedo acercar.

-gracias, pero viene a por nosotras, le encanta exhibir el coche de policía delante de la juventud.

-¡ey! Genzo- llamó Nami a un coche de policía- estamos aquí.

-¿¡cuantas vece te voy a decir que me llames papa!

-¡es que no te pega!

-bueno, el rey de roma por la puerta asoma.-dijo la hermana de Nami.- Nos vamos chicos. Hasta pronto.

-bye.

-aur revoir

-hasta otra

-¡adiós mis preciosas damas!

Así como ellas fueron yéndose cada uno a donde le correspondía, quedando al final Zoro, Luffy, Ace y Marco.

-bueno, solo quedamos nosotros, creo que ya es hora de irse.

-si, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarnos Marco.

-no hay de que, después de todo no puedes llevar a dos personas en moto.

-grrrr...

-¿otra vez tienes hambre Luffy?

-no he sido yo Ace.

-mentiroso, tu siempre tienes hambre

-he sido... yo-lo tres depararon en el peliverde con incógnita.

-es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo tu no has cenado.

-¿no has cenado? pues estarás muerto de hambre. Marco ¿podríamos ir antes a algún sitio a que el chico se alimente? y de paso hacemos una segunda cena.

-espero que no pienses irte de botellón Ace. Recuerda que yo mañana tengo trabajo y estoy molido del concierto.

-solo es a hacer un pequeña cena ¿Que tal en la pizzeria La Romántica? Siempre hemos comido muy bien allí.

-es algo carilla.

-dos pizzas entre dos no nos sale tan caro.

-disculpad. Por mi no hace falta, me basta con un yogur.

-¡anda ya! vas a rechazar una pizza de La Romántica por un yogur Bio que te renueva por dentro y eso se nota por fuera.

-mientras no sea para irnos de fiesta a mi no me importa llevaros a cenar.

-yo también tengo hambre.-informó Luffy.

-¿no decías que tu no eras?

Tras unas cosas y otras acabaron cenando en la pizzeria. Siguieron el plan de Ace y pidieron dos pizzas para los cuatro. Mientras Marco "compartía" una cuatro quesos con Luffy, Zoro compartió una de champiñones con Ace. Puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas pero tenia la tremenda sensación de que el moreno se las estaba arreglando para tener contacto con su cuerpo en la mayor medida. No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo.

-Zoro ¿no tienes hambre? Has comido poco-dijo Luffy ya cuando estaban acostados. Zoro estaba a su lado en un colchón en el suelo.

-no, estoy servido. Gracias.

-vale.

-Luffy...

-¿si?

-¿No vivíais con tu abuelo?

-él esta alistado en la Marina. Viene de vez en cuando para ver como estamos, pero tiene mucho trabajo y digamos que se limita a enviarnos dinero para mantenernos al mes.

-ah...oye, y... ¿siendo marino esta de acuerdo con que tu hermano sea cantante?

-no, el quiere que él y yo sigamos sus pasos y a mi igual que a Ace no nos hace mucha gracia la idea, por eso cada vez que sacamos el tema hay pelea.

-¿y tu que quieres hacer?

-no lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuera algo que me permitiera viajar a muchos sitios.

-¿azafata de vuelo?

-¡noo! ¡malo!

Ace, que repasaba la letra de su nuevas canciones, escuchaba risas provenientes de la habitación de al lado.

-_hay que ver que no se cansan de juerga.- _pensó con una sonrisa.

El móvil sonó anunciándole que acaba de llegar un mensaje nuevo.

-_¿quien será, será?_- canturreo en su mente.

MARCO:

dsd qando t gusta la d xampiñones?

ACE:

dsd el marts d la semana pasada

* * *

><p>-¡desayuno!<p>

-¡ahh!

-¡ahh!

PUM!

El monito al oler el desayuno, que se había puesto a prepara su hermano mayor, había saltado de la cama olvidando que su amigo dormía a su lado, este claro esté que al sentirse pisado dio un grito de dolor y sobresalto asustando al monito que con eso y con que andaba sobre su amigo acabó comiendo el suelo antes que las tostadas.

-¿por qué gritas?

-¡porque me has pisado!

-es que se me había olvidado que dormías conmigo.

-¡ey! el desayuno esta listo.- avisó Ace desde la cocina.

-¡desayuno!

se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina seguido del peliverde que iba a paso más dormido.

-¡buenos días arbustillo! aquí tienes tu desayuno¿mermelada, mantequilla o aceite?

-buenos dias... aceite por favor.

-Ace ¿no hay filadelfia?

-no, me la comí yo ayer.

-joe, sabes que sin mi filadelfia no soy persona.

-coge mantequilla.

-vale...-se resignó Luffy haciendo morritos.

-encima de que te hago el desayuno me pones pegas. Me siento como la cenicienta.

-Aceniciento...-pensó el pequeño por un momento en el nombre-jajajajajajajajajaja.

-ponte a comer o le doy tu parte a Zoro que seguro que el pobre esta esmallao.

-¡no! ¡Mio, mio, mio!

-jajajajajaja te crees paloma de Nemo.

-¡eran gaviotas!

Le peliverde miró la escena alegre, le recordaban a los desayunos cuando vivía en el pueblo, esa calidez que no había en la Mansión...

-Zoro ¿y esa sonrisa?¿te has acordado de un chiste?

-no...es que yo...ufff, necesitaba desayunar en un sitio que no fuera esa casa.

-no te tratan bien.

-si... es solo que... es muy fría

-¿fría? Pues enciende la calefacción.

-no lo entiendes Luffy. Zoro es como un gato, hay que darle cariño para que se sienta como en su casa, si no se hace eso acaba pasando del dueño y se limita a recibir agua y comida.

-oh, ahora lo entiendo.

-por eso, ahora ronronea feliz ¿verdad?- el peliverde le echaba tremendas miradas asesinas.

-Ace, yo creo que mas bien te esta bufando...

Tras desayunar el peliverde se vistió para irse de nuevo al "dulce" hogar.

-puedes quedarte a comer. Tu mismo decías que prefieres estar aquí.

-no quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad. Ademas, te recuerdo que tenemos un extenso trabajo de religión.

-pero si es para el viernes que viene, eso se hace el jueves por la noche y ya está.

-¿con ese profesor te vas a arriesgar a hacerlo el jueves por la noche?-si, el profesor de religión había sido un caso...

o0FlashBack0o

El profesor entró por la puerta de la clase. Era rubio, no muy agraciado y tenia una orejas que en cuanto a tamaño tocaban la anormalidad.

-soy el profesor Enel, os voy a dar clase de religión. Norma numero uno: yo soy dios.

O0FinFlashBack0o

...pero no era es la razón por la que quería volver a la mansión. En casa de Luffy se estaba bien, como no lo había estado en dos semanas, pero también se sentía incomodo por la presencia de Ace.

-si quieres puedo llevarte.-se ofreció el hermano mayor.

-¿que?

-no me cuesta nada llevarte en moto.

-_y dale otra vez con la dichosa moto_.- suspiró -no, gracias. Puedo ir en autobús.

-anda, para que te vas a gastar el dinero. Venga, te llevo.

-pero...

-venga Zoro-lo animó Luffy- si en nada estáis en tu casa.

-yo...ains, esta bien.

-¡bien! bueno, ya sabes que no puedes ir sin casco. Aquí tienes.

-esto...-el casco era color rosa y con florecitas.

-Ace, este es el de Noyiko.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.-decía medio riéndose.- Aquí tienes el de Luffy.-color blanco.

Bajaron al garaje y mientras Ace quitaba el candado sintió una mirada en su cogote.

-y esa mirada desconfiada.

-no iras a hacer nada raro.

-solo voy a llevarte.

-¿lo prometes?

-... esta bien, tengamos la fiesta en paz por hoy.

-¿por hoy?

-jaja era broma, era broma ¿Que fácil es alterarte?-el peliverde gruñó.-venga, montate- dijo el moreno colocándose el casco negro que le cubría la cara. El mas joven hizo caso y se colocó a su espalda.-agarrate a mi- esa orden la puso un poco nervioso- venga, hombre, que no muerdo.-finalmente le hizo caso permitiendo así arrancar a la moto.

Le pareció que iba un poco mas rápido de la cuenta, casi se escurría y se tuvo que agarrar más a él. Su olor se le metió de lleno en la nariz y apenas pudo reprimir un pequeño pensamiento de "huele bien", que le se lo regaño rudamente a si mismo.

-fiuuuu-silbó el moreno tras quitarse el casco- este es una señora casa, si señor.-exclamó al pararse en la puerta principal- aquí se podría hacer una fiesta invitando a toda la juventud de la ciudad.

-pues te quedas con la ganas-dijo bajándose de la moto-gracias por traerme.

-un placer, a tu disposición cuando quieras. Oye, aún no sé tu opinión.

-¿mi opinión sobre que?

-sobre el concierto ¿que te pareció? ¿Es tu estilo de música? Bueno a tu edad seria raro que no te gustara el rock, jeje.

-estuviste bien.

-¿eh?- el moreno no supo si había oído bien la repuesta, se esperaba algo mas evasivo.

-he dicho que estuviste bien.

-¿en... en serio? Vaya, gracias... -se rascó la cabeza un poco cohibido.-supongo que te espero en el siguiente.

-supones...

-bueno, en cualquier caso me alegro.-volvió a colocarse el casco y a arrancar la moto.- Ya nos veremos ¡Hasta pronto!

-bye.

-¡y ibas muy guapo!- gritó ya alejándose a la vez que Zoro sentía como se le subían los colores.

-_¿que me acaba de decir? ¡ahora se creerá que me vestí para él! puta Nami. _

Y mientras tanto el moreno en moto estaba raramente feliz porque no solo le había dicho que estaba bien sino que solo se lo había dicho a él.

-_que bonito es el amor._

* * *

><p>Antes de llamar a la puerta esta se abrió de golpe por el señor de la casa.<p>

-vaya ¿tan pronto estas aquí? Tu padre se iba de juerga una noche y no volvía hasta la semana siguiente.-dijo con su habitual manera de hablar saliendo de la casa y encaminándose a su coche.

-buenos días a ti también- el mayor hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo del niño y siguió su camino en la vida. El peliverde entró en la casa.

-bienvenido señorito-lo saludó Hermes- hoy comerá usted solo como todo los sábados ¿quiere algo en especial?

-gracias, me vale con cualquier cosa.

Subió a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Expiró aire con cansancio.

-_¿qué demonios me está pasando?_

El móvil sonó desviándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿diga?

-soy yo.

-¿Saga*?

-hola ¿como estamos? Hace ya dos semanas que no hablamos, si no fuera porque Tashigui me informó hubiera pensado que estabas muerto.

-ains...

-¿sigues quejándote? Quieres que le diga a Tashigi que te llame.

-no gracias, suficiente tengo ya como para aguantarla. Ademas, no tiene que ver con eso.

-¿entonces?

-un gay loco me acosa.

-jajajajajaja.

-no tiene gracia

-vale, perdona. Lo que tienes que hacer es mirarle directamente a los ojos y decirle "no me acoses".

-gracias por el consejo, lo recordaré.

-se te nota agotado.

-lo estoy...

-ya hablando en serio Zoro, sabes que aunque haya distancia nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

-lo sé...

-y a ver si te pasas un día por el dojo, se te echa de menos.

-lo haré...

-mejor te voy dejando, parece que necesitas un buena siesta.

-tu si que me comprendes. Perdón por no poder atenderte en mis mejores facultades.

-no te preocupes, ya tendremos mas días para hablar y contarnos nuestra vidas.

-vale...

-que no te den por culo.

-tu vas para cómico ¿no?

-venga, adiós.

-adiós...

Colgó el teléfono y se descalzó con los pies. Reptando por la cama se metió debajo de las sabanas y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

_-cuando abra los ojos será un nuevo día._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** vaya, vaya, vaya, esto va tomando forma xDD

bueno, en principio las canciones del concierto:

-_Volverá_ de Iguana Tango.

-_La del pirata_ cojo de Juaquín Sabina.

Después:

Saga- aclaro este personaje porque en mundo yaoi hubo una serie de personas que no lo reconoció. Este personaje es de One piece, pero solo apareció en la quinta película como amigo de la infancia de Zoro.


	6. Bulvasur juega a las cartas

**Capitulo 6 Bulvasur juega a las cartas.**

-buenos días ¿como habéis pasado el fin de semana?- saludó la profesora de lengua a sus alumnos.

-¡la vida sin ti es un café frío y amargo Robin-sensei-chwan!

-que alguien lo calle.

-siempre lo mismo.

-¡tiratela ya rubio!

-¡callaos ya bestias salvajes incapaces de entender el lenguaje del amor!

-cierra ya el pico que me indigestas el desayuno.

-discúlpeme mi querida Bonnie-swan, no era mi intención ponerla celosa.

-¡alejate de mi antes de que te deje estéril de un patadón!

-se que eres una chica dura que esconde sus sentimientos, pero no puedes engañar al corazón.

-joder que plasta de tío.

-Sanji, siéntate por favor.

-¡lo que tu digas Robin-sensei-chwan!

-... bueno, veo que estáis muy animados para dar clase- se oyeron algunas quejas- pero antes os tengo que hablar del nuevo proyecto del A.M.P.A.

-¿otra vez tocando lo huevos?

-por favor, ya sabéis que no me gustan los improperios-regañó- pero esta vez no creo que os disguste, al menos en las otras clases a sido tomado con buen pie ¿que tal os suena la palabra teatro?-vista la mirada de incertidumbre de su alumnos decidió seguir- la idea es que los alumnos de bachillerato hagan una representación teatral de un cuento infantil para los de primaria, aunque después si se paga su entrada podrán entrar quien quiera.

-¿y los exámenes?

-¡oh! Claro Coby, gracias por recordármelo, ya tengo la fecha de cuando vais a tener los trimestrales, por eso no os preocupéis.

-¿el dinero quien se lo queda?-pregunto Nami.

-el colegio.

-esto es un cachondeo,-aporreó Law indignado la mesa.- primero nos hipotecan las mesas y ahora nos pone a trabajar. Los siento Eustaquio se que a ti te hace ilusión.

-¡dejame en paz!

-¿pero que harías vosotros con el dinero ganado?

-¡botellon!

-precisamente por esa idea se queda el dinero el colegio

-yo quiero hacerlo- todos se quedaron mirando a Luffy- yo quiero hacer el teatro, seguro que nos partimos el culo jajajaja- tras esas palabras comenzó lo que Zoro denominaba el efecto Luffy, parecido al efecto mariposa, basta unas palabritas para que todo los demás se animaran a seguir su compás, aunque siempre había una ovejas descarrilada.

-¿pero estas loco Luffy?-le dijo la pelirroja- no llevamos ni tres semanas de clase y ya estamos que no podemos ¿como vamos a llevarlo todo con el teatrito?

-pero es que seria divertido.

-primero sobrevive y después diviértete

-vaya...-suspiró la profesora- nunca imagine que los de segundo que tiene la selectividad por delante estarían muchos mas animados que los de primero. Sobre todo Hancock que se le a visto la mar de ilusionada por salir al escenario.

-¿a que espera para decirnos la obra que tenemos que hacer señorita?- preguntó Nami.

-_que fácil se le toma el pelo_-pensaron el resto de compañeros con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-que bien que os animéis.

-¿y si hacemos la ruta hacia el dorado? Esa película molaba un montón. Venga Usopp, hazlo conmigo.-el narizotas se puso de pie en la silla apoyando un pie en la mesa, igual que lo había hecho Luffy..

-¡Miguel y Tulio!

-¡Tulio y Miguel!

-¡fuertes y poderoso dioses!- exclamaron los dos haciendo gesto de mostrar poderosos músculos.

-por favor, Usopp y Luffy, sentaos como personas y dejad esas cosas para el patio de recreo. Y aunque eso estaría bonito solo pueden ser cuentos infantiles

-entonces la bella y la bestia- propuso Law- Eustaquio la bella y Bonnie la bestia.

-¡deja de hacerte el gracioso!- le amenazaron los dos.

-los cuentos se dieron por sorteo para que no hubiera peleas entre los alumnos y ese ya se lo quedo 2º D.

-¿y entonces nosotros?-preguntó Vivi.

-a nosotros nos tocó Blancanieves.

-que típica.

-venga Eustass, que se te ve con ganas de hacer de la bellísima reina.-le dijo la pelirrosa con malicia.

-¿tu también Bonnie?

-los papeles también lo haremos por sorteo, os lo podréis cambiar pero solo si es mutuo acuerdo.

-¿entonces yo podre encargarme de los trajes?- preguntó una chica del pelo verde y corto.

-claro que si Keimi*, si quieren cambiártelo.

-¡por favor dejádme hacer lo trajes!-pidió impetuosa.- ¡es mi ilusión!

-primero os daré lo papeles, y después os organizáis como queráis.

-ja,-rió Sanji con seguridad y soberbia.- el destino lo sabe, yo soy el único capaz de interpretar un papel de sangre noble, llamadme príncipe mis queridas princesas.

-príncipe amor miiiio.

-¿que cojones haces Usopp?

-pues que como no te lo iba a decir ninguna me dabas lastima.

Robin paso un estuche con papelitos, cada uno con un numero diferente para que cada alumno cogiera el suyo.

-bien, todo el mundo tiene su papelito ¿no? Entonces empecemos ¿quien tiene el numero 1?

-yo.

-Eustass, bien, seras el enanito Gruñón.

-¿que?- Eutsass giró la vista aun lado para ver a su compañero escondía la cara entre sus brazos, inclinado y apoyado en la mesa, intentaba fingir un sueño profundo pero su cuerpo tenia pequeños espasmos.-¿tu de que te ríes mamón?

-niños.. las palabrotas.. bueno ¿quien tiene el numero dos?

-yo señorita.

-vaya Usopp, te va como anillo al dedo, serás el narrador ¿el tres?- un chico de pelo negro de corte francés levantó la mano.- Rucci, Mudito-la carcajada fue inevitable.-¿cuatro?

-yo.

-Bonnie, tu seras el cazador

-uff, ya pensaba que me iba a tener que vestir como la atrangantá esa.

-pero Robin-sensei-chwan, no debería ajustarse a los sexos.

-creo que así es mas divertido-la mayoría de los chicos tragó duro, eso significaba que podría pasar algo muy feo.-¿cinco?

-¡yo, yo, yo!

-Luffy, ironías de la vida, eres Feliz.

-no se si seré interpretarlo con soltura, como yo soy una persona muy seria.

-¿seis?

-aquí.

-Law, eres el espejo.

-te pega...-afirmo Eustass.

-profesora Robin, yo prefiero ser un enanito que si no Eustass se siente solo.

-¡yo no me siento solo! ¡me siento aliviado!

-bueno, yo también creo que te pega Law pero si acaso después lo puedes cambiar con otro.¿siete?

-yo-dijo Zoro levantando la mano, cada vez quedaban menos personajes masculinos y no había salido ni la reina ni la Blancanieves.

-vaya, creo que este papel te va a venir muy bien.

-¿por qué?- que demonios le había tocado.

-es principal en la obra y eso te ayudara a integrarte mejor con tus compañeros, siempre a los que llegan nuevo es mas difícil.

-_no, no, no, no._

-aunque comprendo que no es de tu estilo y puede que no estés cómodo con él.

-_dios me odia.- _a la vez que maldecía podía oir al rubio reírse por lo bajini.

-felicidades, eres el príncipe- su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y estuvo incapaz de entender la realidad.

-Zoro ¿te pasa algo?

-he visto mi vida entera pasar ante mis ojos- la chicas carcajearon y los chicos comprendieron su dolor y alivio.

-¿estabas preocupado por si te tocaba un papel femenino? No había porque, siendo nuevo no iba a dejar que hicieras de mujer, si no se te iban a comer vivo.

-señorita eso es favoritismo.

-aquí todos moros o todos cristianos.

-Eustaquio dice que quiere hacer de Blancanieves.

-¡cierra la boca de una vez!

En el recreo se respiraba una alegre mañana de septiembre. En un ambiente que te permitía comer, hablar, reír e incluso respirar con tranquilidad, sobretodo porque algunos sentían agraciados de su suerte aunque solo fuera por ese momento.

-uff, que susto me he dado cuando me iba a dar el papel.

-más de uno se sintió aliviado cuando parecía que te iba a tocar a ti Blancanieves.-comentó Usuff.

-pero lo del príncipe tampoco es que me haga mucha gracia, pero mejor no quejarse.-si,mejor que des gracias al cielo.

-¡Chopper! ¡Vivi! ¡enanillos del bosque uníos! jajajaja

-que animado se te ve Luffy.-decía la chica con una sonrisa.

-a ti te va muy bien lo de Sabio,Vivi.-afirmó Chopper.- ¿Pero de verdad creéis que me pega tímido?

-un huevo- afirmaron el peliverde y el narizotas.

-Cabrones, porque me lo digáis así no me voy alegrar- dijo con una tremenda cara de felicidad.

-¡Luffy!- vino corriendo la chica morena de segundo curso.

-¡Hancock hola! ¿también vais hacer lo del teatro?

-si, vamos a hacer la Cenicienta-le informó mientras se sentaba a su lado-vosotros he oído que Blancanieves.

-si, yo hago del enanito Feliz ¿a que mola?

-vaya, yo te hubiera puesto como príncipe, no entiendo porque te han dado ese papel.

-es que lo hicimos por sorteo ¿vosotros no?

-no, lo hicimos por votación, como es normal me salió el papel principal.

-¿Ceninienta? Jajaja te pega mucho.

-_¿¡ha dicho que sea su princesa!_-pensó con fuerza poniéndose roja al instante.

-¿estas bien? Te veo un poco roja.

-esto.. si, claro que estoy bien y por cierto- volvió a su tono natural y altanero- no veo por ningún lugar al pervertido rubio y a la pelirroja mal hablada.

-fijate en esa aura purpurea- señalo Usopp a un lado de ellos donde estaban Sanji y Nami acuclillados maldiciendo sus crueles destinos.- dios, están peor que hace un momento, ya hasta na criado hongos.

-¿que les pasa?

-no están contento con su papeles.

-¿ah no?-dijo con malicia- Nami, no tienes que estar triste, aunque no puedas ser la bruja en el teatro lo sigues siendo en realidad.-Nami le echó un tremenda mirada de odio.

-Hancock, el problema radica en que ese es precisamente el papel que le a tocado- le advirtió Usopp.

-¡ah! En ese caso se puede decir que es el destino

-¡YO SI QUE TE VOY A DAR DESTINO!-le gritó la pelirroja a la morena.

-vaya Nami, que bien ensayas tu papel de bruja envidiosa de la belleza de una princesa-dijo Hancock con falsa admiración y dando pequeños apulsos.

-es verdad Nami que bien los haces jajaja-

-¡LUFFY!

-¿pero yo que he hecho?

-¿y al otro? ¿No le ha tocado el de principe?

-no, ese le a tocado a Zoro-le dijo Vivi. La morena miró de arriba abajo al peliverde.

-bueno, no estas tan bien como Luffy pero creo que das la talla

-preferiría no darla y hacer de algún enano, pero nadie me ha querido cambiar el papel.

-¿por qué?

-porque Blancanieves...-empezó Usopp- es Sanji. Y parece que las chicas de nuestra clase son aficionadas al romance entre hombres y dice que disfrutarían más viendo ha estos dos de príncipe y princesa que siendo algunas de ellas de protagonista. Y Sanji cuando se dio cuenta de que el cambio de papel era imposible se ha quedado en estado de shock.-Hancock también se sintió agradecida porque su querido Luffy no le tocara de principe o peor aún, de princesa.

-¡ay! ¡Mierda!

-¿que pasa Zoro?

-me voy a biblioteca, se me había olvidado que necesito un libro para el trabajo de religión.

-pero Zoro, si eso se hace el jueves por la noche y vamos listos.

-Luffy, se nota que no as ni leído de que va el trabajo. Bueno, nos vemos en clase. -Dijo levantándose- hasta ahora.

-¡hasta ahora!

Y sus pies fueron directos a la biblioteca y su mente acompañada por sus pensamientos.

Él, por una parte no tenía ninguna ganas de ponerse con la obra, pero por otra parte tener cosas en que pensar y que le distrajeran del quebradero de cabeza que tenía en lo alto era bueno. Era una tortura, dejaba la mente en blanco y se le venia la imagen de Ace cantando, sonriendo. No quería pensar en él, no quería pensar en un hombre, todo eso le ponía muy nervioso.

-_vamos a ver...Apocalipsis, Apoteosis, Apoloni.. aquí está, Apóstoles-_ lo cogió y se sentó en una de las mesas, solo necesitaba ojearlo, no llevárselo. Pensó que se podría ahorrar eso si entrara en la biblioteca de la casa pero su orgullo de pedirle algo a su tutor le podía mas.

-vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo-volteó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era el chico del pelo blanquecino que se encontró el primer día de clase que al igual que entonces iba cargado de libros.

-ah.. tu eres...

-Gin, veo que no eres bueno para los nombres- se sentó en la silla que había a su lado y dejó los libros en la mesa.

-no mucho, y tu, como siempre, cargado de libros.

-si, el profesor Aizen un esclavista infantil, pero como a mi tampoco me importa demasiado, lo hago.

-estas muy ligado a él.

-es que es como mi padre y en cierto modo le debo mucho en la vida

-¿ah, sí?

-si, pero es un historia larga, no quiero aburrirte.

-gracias por leerme el pensamiento.

-jaja vaya, se nota que eres un chico sensible. Oye, vosotros hacéis Blancanienves ¿no?

-supongo que te refrieres al teatro, si..- afirmo desanimado.

-nosotros vamos a hacer Pinocho. A mi compañero Kaku le ha tocado el papel principal y esta ilusionadísimo con eso de llegar al corazón de los niños.

-es bueno tomárselo así, ojala yo pudiera, pero me tocó el príncipe afeminado.

-bueno, eso siempre como se interprete.

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿Japeto?

-soy el hada azul.

-vaya, lo siento

-solo es un papel, y ademas si te soy sincero yo también estoy algo ilusionado.

El timbre anunció el fin del recreo.

-_vaya por Dios, al final me tendré que llevar el libro_.- vio como el chico cargaba con la montaña de libros con gran esfuerzo para que no se le cayeran.

Le cogió la mitad de los que llevaba.

-anda, dame. A la sala de profesores ¿no?

-esto..-se quedó algo sorprendido de la amabilidad del peliverde- gra..gracias..

-no hay de que.

* * *

><p>Otra vez llegó el miércoles. Los quebraderos de cabeza no habían desaparecido, al contrario, tras la conversación a última hora a base de notas se habían multiplicado.<p>

No supo de quien era la gran idea, pero el viernes tenia otra cita en casa de Luffy para jugar una partida de cartas.

Otra vez tendría que ver al querido hermano mayor, intentar no parecer nervioso o tenso cuando tenían contacto y no tartamudear cuando hablaran.

Llegó al aparcamiento de bicis, no había nadie enfrente de su vieja bicicleta.

Giró la cabeza hacía los lados como intentando espabilarse.

-_basta ya, deja de meterte en mi mente puto pecoso._

-¿estas espantando moscas con la cara?-dio un repullo y se volvió, como todos los miércoles era Ace.

-ho-hola..

-¿te he asustado?

-no, solo me has sorprendido.

-lo siento, pensaba esperarte como los otros dos miércoles anteriores pero pensé que hacia mucho calor y fui a por bebidas. Toma te he traído a ti también.

-gracias-cogió la lata de coca-cola.

-no hay de que. Vas a venir el viernes.

-_¿¡que! ¿Como lo sabe? Creía que la idea había surgido hoy_- decía por dentro aunque exteriormente aparentaba pura indiferencia-si pero...-se dirigió a su bici-¿tu como lo sabes?

-se me ocurrió a mi la idea, a ver quien ganaba, si los siete peques o los tres veteranos.

-te gusta hacer teatritos para exhibirte ¿no? Pues que sepas que no debes subestimarme, no suelo perder a las cartas.

-¿ah si?-preguntó socarrón- pues a mi no por nada me llaman "as".

-¿ketchum?

-muy gracioso bulvasur. Pero un pequeño arbustillo como tu no podrá contra un incendio forestal como yo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah! ¿porque? ¡voy perdiendo en todas la partidas!<p>

-seguro que tentaste a la suerte con palabras soberbias.-le dijo Noyiko.

-pues tampoco he dicho mucho- miró a Zoro que lo tenia de frente. Lo miraba con un semblante serio.-¿que pasa?

-te estas quemando con tus propias llamas.-el moreno se le formaron miles de gotitas.

-¡ey! yo esa la quiero.

-¡Luffy! ¡otra vez! tu las quieres todas, así es imposible hacerse con unas cartas.

-es mi estrategia secreta Usopp.

-¿que estrategia? ¿No dejarnos hacer nuestro juego?

-lo extraño es que haya ganado partidas- analizó la peliroja.

-¡y eso es el colmo! ya no me pongo mas a tu izquierda Luffy, esta claro que así es imposible hacer una mano decente.

-¿no será que no sabes jugar?-le dijo el rubio.

-tu a callar Blancanieves- un aura purpurea rodeó el cuerpo del rubio.

-que pena que Vivi, Chopper y Marco no hayan podido venir, así el juego hubiera sido mas interesante.

-¿para quitarle las cartas también a ellos Luffy?

-Usopp, no seas inmaduro por favor- le regaño el monito dejando al narizotas con la mandíbula en el suelo.-Zoro ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy serio.

-solo estoy concentrado.

-relajate hombre, que solo es un juego.

¿Relajarse? Eso si que era un buen chiste, sobre todo cuando lo único que tenia ganas es de arrancarle la cabeza al hermano de Luffy.

Ace dedicó la tarde a coquetear con Noyiko en frente de sus narices. Puede que en un principio la razón de su enfado no estuviera justificada, puesto que cada cual era libre de hacer lo que le plazca, pero le jodía tanto.

El moreno se había pasado tres semanas haciéndolo de rabiar intentando probocarle, dejándolo en un estado de no saber cuales era realmente sus gustos sexuales, y ahora, cuando le tenía a cabeza completamente descolocada, pasaba de él si se iba a flirtear con la hermana de Nami; si él no le interesaba desde un principio que se hubiera ahorrado todo ese royo y que hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban ¿Acaso le divertía tanto ser el centro de confusiones de los demás?

La repuesta era clara: Si. No había nada mas que le atrajera de Zoro que eso.

* * *

><p>Se levantó a mitad de noche con ganas de ir al baño.<p>

La casa de Luffy estaba muy tranquila sin todos los demás. No quería quedarse esa noche después del mal rato con Ace, pero Luffy le estuvo entreteniendo tanto que al final se le hizo tarde para coger el autobús. También llamar a Hermes le daba palo.

Salió del baño, todo estaba oscuro, iba con sumo cuidado para no tropezarse con algo y hacer ruido pero al girar la esquina se topó con algo. Gritó y oyó un grito. Percibió caía y se rompía en pedazos algo de cristal mojado que al retroceder se calvó en la planta de de su pie.

-¡ah!-volvió a gritar de dolor. La luz fue encendida y pudo ver como Ace contemplaba la escena igual que él.

-¿a donde demonios ibas?

-al cuarto de Luffy.

-si esta en la otra dirección, y encima descalza, anda trae que te cure el pie.- fue hacia él y le hizo apoyarse en uno de su hombros- no apoyes el pie o se irán por detrás de la piel.

-ya lo sé.

El moreno lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo sentó en el sofá situado justo en el centro de la habitación dando la espalda a la puerta. Mientras el buscaba el botiquín el peliverde observó su habitación, empapelada con posters de cantantes, la mayoría de ellos ni le sonaban; un pupitre lleno de de papeles con notas y garabatos; ropa tirada por el suelo y la habitación... olía a él.

-lo encontré-se sentó a su vera- trae el pie.-con una de las pinzas comenzó a quitarles pequeñas virutas de cristal. Zoro hizo un gesto de dolor-ten algo de paciencia, no son muchos pero chicos.

-no imaginaba que supieras de primeros auxilios.

-con un hermano como Luffy este tipo de accidentes son los mas normalitos. Bueno, ya está, solo queda vendarlo.-pasó las vendas con tanta calidez por su pie que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El moreno lo miró y sonrió haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso. Se fue acercando y los latidos de su corazón sonaban más acelerados, y cuando sus respiraciones se conocieron...

-no- dijo el peliverde apartándole el rostro y levantándose- buenas noches-lo despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta cojeando.

-espera Zoro-saltó por detrás del sofá y le cortó el paso hacia la puerta.

-dejame salir.

-quédate un rato mas.

-ni en sueños.

-¿pero porque te pones así?

-¡vete a flirtear con Noyiko y dejame a mi en paz!- la frase le salió sin pensar. Ace abrió los ojos de sorpresa-¿que?

-estas celoso-dijo entre sorprendido y alegre.-increíble.

-no estoy celoso y ¿porque tendría que estarlo?

-Noyiko tenia razón.

-¿que?

-me dijo que si te ponías celoso es que sentías algo por mi.

-¡yo no estoy celoso! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Desde el día en que te conocí me volviste la cabeza loca y hoy te veo flirteando alegremente con Noyiko como si la cosa no fuera contigo, como si te hubieses divertido a mi costa por aburrimiento.

-yo nunca haría eso-se acercó a él acorralándolo entre el sofá y si mismo. Sujetándole la cabeza con las dos manos lo besó apasionadamente y aunque dudoso y tímido, Zoro le correspondió.

-¿porque no dejas de besarme?-preguntó al separar sus labios.

-porque te quiero.

**Continuará...**

Keimi- como todos sabéis es la bella sirenita que conocimos antes de llegar al archipiélago Shabondy. Bien, la primera vez que publiqué este fic tuve problemas con el dichoso nombre de la sirenita; que si era Caime, que si era Camie, y al final... creo, que parece que es Keimi, y así se va a quedar. De todas formas creo que con que sepais a quien me refiero vamos listos. xDD


	7. La comida en casa del señor

**Capitulo 7 La comida en casa del señor.**

-¿cómo?- preguntó con una incredulidad más que resaltante.

-que te quiero.

-pero si apenas me conoces.

-fue amor a primera vista.

-pues lo siento pero es un amor no correspondido.

-hace un momento me has dicho que tenias la cabeza hecha un lío.

-pues la he desliado y mi conclusión es que no me gustan los hombres.

-como puedes decir que no te gusta algo si no lo has probado, además, me acabas de corresponder le beso.

-yo...

-¿lo ves?

-¿el que?- el moreno suspiró ante su tozudez.

-esta bien, te propongo un trato. Hagámoslo.

-¿¡estas loco!- alzaba la voz cada vez más alterado.

-te prometo que no saldrá de aquí si tu no quieres. Me correspondas o no tendrás que quitarte las dudas. Lo hacemos, si no te gusta pues tierra al asunto.

-y..- tragó saliva- ¿si me gusta?- Ace sonrió.

-pues habrá que repetir ¿no crees?-volvió a besarle.

El peliverde aunque temeroso de seguir la corriente donde le llevaban sus sentimientos correspondió en cuerpo y alma a Ace, quien lo envolvió en un aura protectora llena de cariño.

* * *

><p>Ace se despertó de su profundo sueño. Su habitación seguía oscura, pero se veía gracias a los pequeños rayos de sol que se infiltraban por los huecos de la ventana cerrada.<p>

Sonriendo miró al peliverde que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. Le besó.

Zoro comenzó a moverse un poco y a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

-buenos días arbustillo-susurro.

-¡aah!-gritó echándose para atrás y cayéndose de la cama.

-ten cuidado, esto no es una cama de matrimonio-dijo sentándose en el colchón para ver al otro que agarró un trozo de manta para cubrir su desnudez.-Zoro, da igual que te tapes, no creo que de la madrugada a ahora se te haya transformado le cuerpo.

-dejame asentarme, es la primera vez que me despierto desnudo con un hombre en la misma cama.

-ya, te entiendo, yo también me sentí raro. Pero al menos vuelve a la cama o cojeras un resfriado-le hizo caso y se volvió a tumbar de espaldas a él.

Ace se colocó a su lado, le paso el brazo por encima hasta enlazar su mano con él y le besó la mejilla. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿bueno que? ¿Te ha gustado?

-pues no se decirte porque con una persona tan sosa es difícil afirmar tu suposiciones.

-¿sosa? quieres que lo hagamos otra vez para que veas cuanto de soso puedo llegar a ser-le dio un pequeño lametón en la oreja haciendo que al otro le entrara un escalofrió.

-puff,-resopló- no gracias, todavía me duele el culo.

-la próxima vez lo tenemos que hacer cara a cara, que me quedé con la ganas de ver que cara ponías cuando te la metí y gritaste "ay dios, ay dios".

-...

-por cierto, me sorprendí al ver que no era tan flacucho como aparentas ¿haces algún deporte?

-hacia kendo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente.

-Ace no veo a Zo... ¡ahh! ¡trauma, trauma!- gritó el monito cerrando a puerta tal y como la abrió.

-¡eso te pasa por no llamar antes de entrar!

* * *

><p>Durante el desayuno, Ace, le explicó a su hermano pequeño lo acontecido entre él y Zoro, quien en silencio ponía atención a como la mantequilla se derretía en el pan caliente.<p>

-y por eso ahora ya tienes un nuevo hermanito.

-¿eh?-interrogó el peliverde desviando la atención de la mantequilla.

-claro Zoro, ahora eres parte de la happy family.

-gracias Ace, siempre he querido tener un hermanito.

-¿hermanito? Pero si soy mayor que tu.

-pero lo de hermano mayor no te pega ni con cola- afirmo el pecoso.

-_¿eso no lo he oído antes?_

-¡ah! Casi se me olvida. Sanji nos a invitado a comer a su casa.

-¿¡que! ¿Tan pronto me vas a quitar a mi arbolito de navidad?- dijo Ace abrazado a Zoro y restregando su mejilla con la suya.

-¡ah! ¡me estas tirando el cola-cao!

* * *

><p>-pues la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa. Creía que Ace y tu os llevabais fatal-le comentaba Luffy en el autobús de camino a casa de Sanji.<p>

-y así era, la verdad todo me sigue pareciendo muy raro...

-¿por qué?

-pues en primer lugar porque nunca me había imaginado con un hombre.

-pero... tu le quieres ¿no?-le pregunta le hizo ruborizarse.

-bueno... yo... si...

-¿entonces que mas da cuñado? jajajajaj- dijo dándole tortas en la espalda.

-¡deja de darme golpes!

-ah, es verdad que no te gustaba, lo siento

-uff, mejor estate atento a la parada que nos tenemos que bajar, que seguro que acabamos perdiendo.

-no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que voy a casa de Sanji y...

-¿que?

-nos hemos pasado de parada

-¡idiota!

Tras gastarse más de lo que pensaron en autobús y vivir tres o cuatro odiseas, nuestros intrépidos héroes consiguieron superar la gran hazaña de llegar a casa de su amigo.

El peliverde se quedó bastante impresionado con el lugar; antes de llegar a la mansión principal, él y Luffy atravesaron unos hermosos jardines parisinos.

Por fuera la casa de grandes dimensiones, presentaba un estilo neoclásico, bastante diferente al estilo rupestre de la mansión negra en la que compartía techo con el posible vampiro.

-por fin llegáis dúo dinámico- los recibió el rubio desde la puerta principal.

-lo siento Sanji, me salté la parada

-me lo suponía.

-¿solo nos has invitado a nosotros?

-por supuesto que no. Mis queridas damas fueron las primeras en recibir la invitación. Después os avisé a vosotros, lo que me recuerda que Chopper y Usopp no vendrán.

-vaya, ya empiezan a faltar.

-Luffy, los exámenes se acercan y tenemos una obra de por medio, Usopp es normal que falte, después de todo es becado.

-¿y Chopper?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Chopper es que, como ya sabes, quiere ser médico, y parece que su abuela que también ejerce la profesión le ha dejado este fin de semana observar en el hospital.

-estará muy ilusionado jajaja, el lunes nos contara más contento que unas pascuas todo lo que hizo.

-tenlo por echo, bueno ¿entráis?

Los dos chicos entraron en la suntuosa mansión. Por dentro también presentaba esos colores blancos armonizados con una moqueta entre roja y rosa.

-bienvenidos- los saludaron un grupo de sirvientas de la misma manera que lo hacia los Sebastianes y Marianas. Todas eran guapísimas.

-¡hola gente! ¿como tamos?- saludo alegre. Entre ellas se escuchaba murmullos como "siempre tan mono el señorito Luffy", "que gracioso", "ojala tuviera un hermanito así", "pues el nuevo amigo también es muy mono".

-señorito- le llamó la atención una de las empleadas al rubio.

-¿que quieres mi bella damisela?

-la señorita Vivi nos acaba de llamar, dice que no podrá asistir a la comida.

-¿otra vez? Me siento apenado.

-tome un pañuelo señorito-dijeron todas las empleadas ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-no mis damas, los hombre no deben llorar.

Se escuchó un coche aparcar delante de la puerta.

-hasta esta noche Genzo.

-¡que me llames papa!-se oyó fuera de la mansión.

-si papa.. ¡bye bye!

-¡Nami-swan!- exclamó el rubio al ver la pelirroja entrar por la puerta.

-ola a todos, uff, lo siento pero se me ha ido la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, por ti lo que haga falta, pasa, pasa.

-bienvenida- volvieron a saludar la empleadas.

-hola, hola.-las saludo con desgana- ¿Zoro? ¿esa ropa no es de Ace? Creo que se la vi un día puesta.

-esto... si...es que yo...

-¡es mi cuñado!- vitoreó el monito.

-¡Luffy!-le regañó.

-¿que pasa? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

-si pero yo...

-eso si que es raro, le pegas un puñetazo y a las semanas sales con él. Menos mal que no es de mi de quien te has enamorado.

-cada oveja con su pareja-dijo el rubio asistiendo como si todo estuviera claro.

-¿que quieres decir con eso ceja diana?

-lo que tu quieras interpretar marimo.

-Sanji- llamó una voz desde le piso superior. Sobre la tribuna estaba de pie una hermosa mujer de esbelta y delicada figura, con un corte de pelo francés, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vestía un refinado vestido de cóctel azul- ¿están ya todos tu amigos?

-si mamá- la mujer echó una ojeada al grupo de niños.

-¿y la hija del señor Nefertari?

-no a podido venir.-su madre suspiró con pesadez.

-eso no le gustara a tu padre...-volvió la mirada para referirse a los invitados de su hijo- sed bienvenidos a nuestra casa, como es costumbre seréis bien recibidos, por favor, pasad al comedor, en breve se servirá el almuerzo.-con paso firme y sereno pero a la vez delicado desapareció de la vista de todos.

-tu madre cada día está mas guapa, Sanji.

-gracias Nami-swan, de alguien lo tenia que heredar.

Mientras el rubio los guiaba por los pasillos hacia el comedor Zoro dedicó sus pensamientos al lugar. Si había creído que la mansión de Mihawk era el peor sitio del mundo, estaba equivocado, ese sitio le había ganado con creces. Cada espacio, cada recoveco del lugar mostraba descaradamente como el propietario quería mostrar sus riqueza y poder ante los demás. Espejos enmarcado en oro, grandes lamparas de cristal, numerosas decoraciones florares, enormes retratos de difuntos familiares...

Pasaron por la habitación de Sanji, y la idea que tenia de la casa se reforzó. En el pequeño minuto que le dedicaron a la gran habitación pudo comprobar que el sitio era de lo mas impersonal, y que si algo encajaba con la personalidad del ceja-enrrollada era de pura casualidad ¿Cómo podía vivir así? Daba la sensación de que al entrar por la puerta de esa casa se debía cumplir una fachada.

-aquí está, el comedor, pase y cojan sus asientos por favor.-con una mano a la espalda y la otra ofreciéndoles entrar, el rubio hizo una reverencia.

-pareces un camarero.

-calla ya moco gay.

-¿es todo lo que se te ocurre?

-no, pero no quiero que te sientas inferior, por eso hago el favor de ponerme a tu nivel.

-¿porque hay tantos espejos?

-¡no pases de mi! bueno, los espejos es porque esta casa acoge un estilo a Versalles.

-eso es de Francia ¿no?

-exacto, el palacio del famoso Luis XIV, el Rey Sol. El decoró su hermoso palacio lleno de espejos y cristales que reflejaran su belleza.

-vamos, un narcisista egocéntrico

-¿¡que dices! ¡Si tu ni siquiera sabes lo que significan esas dos palabras!

El comedor, siendo el lugar de reunión de los invitados del señor, no iba a ser menos que el resto de la casa. Como observó Zoro era el doble de grande que el de la mansión negra y el doble de decorada.

A uno de los laterales superiores de la tamaña mesa se situaban los espejos y al otro grandes ventanales que daban al hermoso jardín, todo perfectamente cuadrado para que los comensales pudieran observar la grandeza del anfitrión.

El lugar se fue llenando de invitados que iban ocupando sus asientos y los mayordomos iban colocando los platos, aumentando a impaciencia de Luffy, que ya estaba muerto de hambre.

El peliverde sintió miradas puestas en él, no sabia muy bien a que venían, tal vez por su pelo...

Finalmente cuando todo estaba en perfecto orden para comenzar entró por la puerta el Señor Kuroashi, el padre de Sanji.

Al contrario que su mujer, el hombre era algo mas bajo, sin dejar de ser alto, y corpulento, mucho mas mayor que ella; sus pintas daban la sensación de que se trataba de un mafioso italiano con su traje blanco de rayas negras. Llevaba su pelo grisáceo echado para atrás excepto una parte que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

-bienvenidos a mi humilde morada señores- dijo fumando con sobriedad su puro y andando junto a su esposa a la silla que presidía la mesa.-degusten con tranquilidad estos pequeños manjares.

Los invitados empezaron a comer y retomaron sus conversaciones sin importancia. Algunos como Luffy no se molestaban en abrir la boca nada mas que para comer.

-Sana, no a venido la hija de Nefertari- comentaba por lo bajo el señor Kuroashi a la madre de Sanji.

-parecer que ha evitado otra vez el compromiso. Sin embargo... hay esta el chico que vive en la casa de los Yurakiur- el hombre el echó una mirada disimulada al chico del pelo verde.

-vaya, vaya...

-¿lo conoces querido?

-digamos que conozco su apellido.

Todo transcurrió como si estuviera dictaminado por un guionista pagado por el señor Kuroashi.

-excelente comida, si señor, sin ninguna duda no ha mejor sitio para comer que su mansión- dijo uno de los presentes que le hacia la pelota.

-el medito en eso no es mio, yo mismo me sorprendo con los platos que prepara nuestro chef, tengo la sensación de que se va superando en cada plato.-ante esa parte de la conversación que llegó a los oídos del peliverde se quedó un poco perplejo. Esa comida estaba riquísima, pero... el sabor y el estilo en la preparación... era indiscutible que lo había hecho Sanji, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho él cuando les daba a probar de su fiambrera en el recreo. Miró al rubio que presenciaba esa conversación en primera fila, su sonrisa era forzada.

-Roronoa- el joven puso la vista en el señor Kuroashi-te apellidas así ¿no?

-si.

-lo sabia, eres igual que tu padre cuando tenia tu edad ¿cuantos tienes? ¿dieciocho?

-tengo quince- respondió preguntándose si de verdad aquel señor conocía a su padre.

-vaya, eres mucho mas joven, cuando Kotaro entró en el Tori Shikku creo que ya rozaba los diecinueve. Aunque claro, él no tenia la suerte de que su padre tuviera amigos con recursos. Siempre fue un hombre muy alegre, y su perdida fue muy triste para todos- Nami y Sanji se sorprendieron, no sabían que Zoro hubiera perdido a su padre.

-para algunos más que otros.

-si... tu madre lo paso fatal. Kotaro significaba el mundo para ella ¿como esta ella ahora?

-no lo sé, bien, supongo

-vaya.. así que es cierto eso de que perdisteis el contacto. Debe de haber sido duro.

-bueno, la vida sigue.

-jajaja, con que eres un chico duro ¿eh? Así me gusta, si no se va pisando fuerte en la vida no lograras nada.

-no soy avaricioso- lo presentes que llegaron a escuchar la conversación giraron hacia los dos expectantes.

-yo na hablaba de avaricia chico, hablaba de conseguir metas ¿supongo que tu también tendrás tus metas?

-como todo el mundo.

-claro, claro. Hablando de metas por conseguir; ahora mismo estoy metido en un negocio, eso beneficiaria a muchas personas, me gustaría comentárselo a Mihawk, pero no ha surgido el caso, me podrías hacer el favor.- empezó a encajar piezas, el quería hacer un negocio, quería dinero para hacerlo, pero ni Yurakiur ni Nefertari iba a aceptar ni tan siquiera escuchar a Kuroashi, por eso quería utilizar a Vivi y a él mediadores.

-lo siento, pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

-venga muchacho, no te cuesta nada, ademas puede que incluso tu salgas beneficiado, y no te dirá que no, después de todo él y tu padre eran amigos del alma.

-le aseguro que a usted le cuesta menos que a mi, es mas, ahora mismo en vez de comprar a sus invitados podría coger su coche he ir a verle.-ya estaba harto de ese personaje, de los que le rodeaban y de su casa.

Kuroashi, por su parte, cambió su semblante amable y mostraba un rostro serio como el de un cazador a punto de matar a un cervatillo.

Los presentes no perdían atención.

-vaya... igual que tu padre, un idiota que miraba a los demás por encima de hombro y se creía con el derecho a darle sermones ¿quieres un consejo? no seas como él y piensa un poco con la cabeza y elige lo que de verdad te conviene.- los dos se miraban con fiereza.

-veo que usted solo me quiere en su mesa para sus negocios-dijo levantándose- así que como no cumplo, me marcho.-dándole la espalda puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

-yendosé de una mesa antes de terminar, vaya modales, aunque cierto es que no se lo podemos reprochar. El hijo de una oveja negra siempre sera una oveja negra.

Risas y murmullos inundaban toda la habitación, pero él, sin achantarse, no detuvo su paso hasta llegar a la gran puerta, desde allí giró la mirada hacia el gran salón, y en especial a Kuroashi que mantenía una sonrisa soberbia.

-peor es ser tan pobre que solo se tenga dinero.- y dio un portazo dejando tras de si toda esa marabunta. Suspiró, ese ambiente era tan espeso que no se podía respirar con normalidad. Al girarse se encontró con un grupo de empleados que lo miraba incrédulos y con admiración.

-esto...

-¡ha estado genial!

-nunca había visto a nadie plantarle cara.

-bueno, yo.. lo siento

-¡no se disculpe! Lo ha hecho muy bien

-¿en serio?-miro la cara de todos ¿acaso no sentían ningún aprecio por su jefe?

-venga conmigo señorito- le dijo una de las empleada con una amable sonrisa- esto es muy grande y la gente acostumbra a perderse.

-gracias.

La mujer le guió por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

-que quede entre nosotros pero no me reído mas en mi vida cuando le he dicho que coja su coche y valla a verle. Le ha dejado de completo inútil- decía intentado aguantar la risa.

-¿por qué?

-el señor no sabe conducir, y apenas sabe hacer cosas por si mismo aparte de fumar y alardear.

-veo que no le tenéis mucho cariño.

-en absoluto, ese hombre no es buena persona. No me explico como la señora acabó casándose con él. Aunque la verdadera victima es el señorito Sanji.

-¿si no están contentos porque no se divorcian?

-eso es muy fácil decirlo pero si eso ocurriera ni la madre ni el hijo tendrían donde refugiarse.

-entiendo, es mas bien instinto se supervivencia.

-usted lo ha dicho.

-que asco...-murmuro, pero la sirviente que se hizo la tonta le escucho perfectamente.

-bueno, aquí la tiene ¿sabrá ir por el jardín?

-si, es todo recto ¿no?

-si.

-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-adelante.

-¿quien cocina en esta casa?- la sirvienta abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-vaya... nunca creí que alguien se daría cuenta, o al menos lo dijera. Como creo que supones es el señorito Sanji, aunque claro está que con nuestra ayuda, es imposible cocinar todo eso solo.

-pero... ¿por qué lo escondéis?

-es una larga historia señorito, todo se resume a que si el señor se entera puede que el señorito Sanji acabe muy mal, y cocinar... es la única libertad que tiene en esta casa.

-esta bien, no diré nada.

-muchas gracias por entenderlo. Que pase un buen día- se reverenció.

-igualmente.- dijo antes de que la empleada cerrase la puerta.

Miró por última vez ese circo con aspecto de casa y se prometió así mismo no volver a entrar en ella aun dependiendo su vida.

* * *

><p>Fue extraño en él pero no se perdió por los jardines y consiguió encontrar la puerta, aun así... ya en la calle, buscando un autobús de vuelta...<p>

-_¿por qué a mi?_- si, se perdió. -_puff, supongo que tendré que llamar a Hermes..-_ saco él móvil del bolsillo e intento encenderlo pero...- ¿_por qué_?- la batería había pasado a mejor vida – _estupendo...¿y ahora que?_

-¿señorito?-volteó la cabeza hacia la voz con aire esperanzador. Como si fuera dios omnipresente Hermes había aparecido con su cruelamovil.

-¡Hermes!- fue hasta el sintiendo un gran alivio a la par que sorpresa.- ¿que haces aquí?

-he venido a hacer algunas compras ¿no había ido a comer a casa de un amigo?

-si, pero he tenido que irme antes de tiempo. Ahora mismo estaba buscando una parada.

-ah, entonces suba, le llevaré a casa.

-gracias.

-sabe que no tiene que dármelas señorito.

Subió al coche y se sentó al lado de la compra. Como siempre era un trayecto tranquilo y callado.

-¿le importa que le pregunte porque ha salido de la comida?

-bueno, es que el padre de mi amigo me ha empezado a decir tonterías.

-¿tonterías?

-si, me ha tomado por tonto y quería que convenciera Mihawk de hacer un negocio. Me he negado y he decidido marcharme.

-vaya... perdone que le pregunte... ¿por casualidad no me estará hablando del señor Kuroashi?

-ese mismo.

-es hombre siempre igual,-dijo malhumorado.- tiene mucho dinero y se cree que puede decir lo que le vengan en gana- el joven se quedó un poco sorprendido de su reacción, nunca habría imaginado a Hermes hablar así de una persona.- y esto ya solo por mera curiosidad señorito ¿que fue lo que usted le dijo exactamente?

-bueno... cuando se puso insistente le dije que si quería meter a Mihawk en un negocio que cogiera el coche y fuera a verlo él mismo.

-¿en serió?

-y... después cuando se puso un poco mas pesado... le dije que lo peor es ser tan pobre que solo se tenga dinero- el viejo mayordomo carcajeó.

-dios, señorito, me ha echo recordar muy buenos tiempos! seguro que cuando se lo cuente al señor el también se reirá

-¿él sabe hacer eso?

* * *

><p>Tras darse un baño después de la cena se fue directamente a su cuarto. Cada vez se notaba más la llegada del otoño en su habitación.<p>

Cogió el móvil que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje, los dos de Ace.

ACE:

stas bien? Luffy m a contado lo q a pasado U_u

ZORO:

-_- claro, no t preocupes x tonterías.

ACE:

vale ^^ q tngas dulcs sueños, t quiero mucho

Se debatió entre lo que debería contestarle pero al final su respuesta fue la siguiente.

ZORO:

gracias, y yo a ti

* * *

><p>-y le dijo que lo peor es ser tan pobre que solo se tenga dinero, jaja ese chico se nota que es hijo de su padre.<p>

-eso demuestra que los tontos están destinados a volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, y ese idiota de Kuroashi... se ha caído en el mismo charco que su padre.

-y que lo diga señor.

-se nota que no te agrada Hermes.

-con mis respetos ese hombre no le agrada a nadie.

-ya... aun me parece increíble, ya coincidí con Cobra en una ocasión y me dijo que Kuroashi habló con su hija para convencerlo de un negocio, desde entonce la niña no ha pisado esa casa.

-como si embaucar a los niños tuviera alguna salida, todo el mundo sabe que sus negocios son una estafa.

-son lo medios que utiliza para destruir a aquellos pocos que no nos dejamos comprar por él

-es un hombre demente.

-que raro es ver como te refieres asi a una persona.

-discúlpeme señor.

-no tienes porque.

-gracias, si me permite, voy a terminar con mis labores. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

El moreno quedó mirando la chimenea apagada con su copa de vino en la mano. Suspiró.

-_así que lo peor es ser tan pobre que solo se tenga dinero. Frase típica de su padre._

ese ultimo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza con algo de nostalgia y rencor...

* * *

><p>-¿por qué? ¿por qué mi madrastra querría matarme?- dijo el rubio con lagrimas de cocodrilo.<p>

-¡por plasta so carajota!

-Bonney, ciñete al guion.

-si señorita- dijo de malos modos- tiene envidia de tu belleza, Blancanieves.

-¿pero a donde debo ir ahora?

-¿que te largues ya!- dijo intentando darle una patada que casi no esquiva.

-Bonney...

Era un martes por la tarde. Los alumnos se veían obligado a asistir determinado días de la semana como actividad escolar para preparar la obra; más de uno expresaba su enfado como Bonney, aunque otros como Luffy estaba contentos de pasar la tarde con sus compañeros preparando algo juntos, también hay que añadir que el pobre monito, más preparar, despreparaba; así que al final le obligaron a quedarse mirando como Keimi hacia las medidas a sus compañeros paras los trajes, en ese momento estaba con Zoro.

-¿y tienes pensado ya como van a ser los trajes?

-pues no mucho Luffy-chin. Aunque al de Blancanieves quiero darle un toque moderno, tal vez con botas y minifalda.

-¿crees que el ceja rara se dejara?-dijo el peliverde mientras le sacaba las medidas del traje.

-siendo Keimi la que haga el traje no pondrá ninguna pega- analizó Usopp.-pero ahora que lo pienso, a los que les a tocado de enanos... algunos son bastante altos.

-yo también pensé en eso Usopp-chin, podríamos utilizar rodilleras.

-ah, buena solución.

-jiji gracias.

-Bueno chicos- anunció la profesora- por hoy terminamos, el jueves nos vemos otra vez a la misma hora. Pasad buena tarde.

Los alumnos, de manera avasalladora, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase como si alguien hubiera caído en la casilla de estampida de Jumanji. Solo quedaron Sanji y Zoro, este último saliendo ya por la puerta.

-¡eh! ¡Tu pelo moco!

-¿que quieres ceja enrollada?

-toma- le ofreció lo que parecía una fiambrera envuelta delicadamente en un pañuelo rosa.-es a modo de disculpa... por lo que paso en mi casa...es comida.

-¿no estará envenenada?

-claro que no imbécil, ademas de que manipular la comida así me parece un crimen- apartó la mirada indignado.

El peliverde miró la fiambrera en las manos de su compañero.

-esta bien.-la tomó- Gracias, disculpas aceptadas.

-no te vayas a enamorar de mi- dijo con una mirada desconfiada.

-no eres mi tipo

-¿como que no soy tu tipo? yo soy el tipo de hombre ideal para cualquier persona.

-lo que tu digas...

Se despidió de su compañero en la puerta y como siempre fue hacia el aparcamiento de bicis encontrándose allí una sorpresa inesperada.

-¿pero tu no venías solo los miércoles?

-terminamos el ensayo pronto y me dije "vamos ha hacerle una visita a mi marido"-le acercó el pecoso la cara alegremente para que le diera un beso.

-¿tu y Luffy no vais muy adelantados?-preguntó pasando de él y yéndose para la bicicleta.

-¡ey! ¡Espera! ¡No le quites el seguro!

-¿porque no?

-quería invitarte a una merienda-cena, conozco un sitio cerca que está muy bien.

-es que no traigo dinero.

-pero si he dicho que te voy a invitar tontin- dijo zarandeándole la cabeza.- venga, vámonos.-dijo teniéndole la mano.

-...

-solo es una comida, no te va a matar.

-esta bien...-se levantó con la ayuda del pecoso.

-y a ver si te abrigas más que ya estamos en octubre-dijo frotándole uno de los brazos a la vez que lo atraía a él.

-Ace...

-¿si?- sin avisar el peliverde besó al moreno que abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se le encendieron las mejillas.

-je, ya era hora de que fueras tu el que se pusiera como un semáforo-dijo victorioso.

-dame otro.

-¿que?

-dame otro, este lo as hecho tan de repente que no me a dado tiempo a disfrutarlo.

-se siente.

-vamos, solo uno.

-no.

-uno chiquitito.

-no.

-pues te los daré yo a ti.

-¡quita ya baboso!

**Continuará...**


	8. El castigo y la playa

**Capitulo 8 El castigo y la playa**

-bien, chicos, ahora vamos a ensayar la escena del beso, así que que salgan los enanos, el príncipe y Blancanieves.

-¡a sus ordenes Robin-sensei-chwan!

-Sanji...¿por qué ese lazo en la cabeza?- preguntó la profesora extrañada.

-se lo he puesto yo señorita- dijo Keimi- es que creo que así me ayudara a vislumbrar mejor el modelo.

-esta bien. Bueno, todos a sus puestos. Sanji tumbate en la mesa del profesor como si estuvieras muerto, los enanos rodead la mesa arrodillados. Zoro, sal a la de tres.- iba marcando los números con los dedos- uno, dos... tres.

El peliverde se acercó a la mesa de profesor a la vez que los enanos, algo descoordinados levantaron la mirada hacia él si se levantaron.

-¿donde esta la princesa?-preguntó con aire cansino con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿y tu quien eres?- le preguntó Eustass casi del mismo modo.

-el príncipe.

-¿y que quieres?

-a la princesa.

-está muerta.

-vuestra interpretación si que me deja muerta- dijo Sanji provocando la carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-bueno, seguid, no lo hacéis del todo mal- les inició Robin para que prosiguieran.-pasamos a la escena, Zoro ahora es cuando reconoces a Blacanienves como la hermosa joven que viste una vez y triste por su muerte la besas como último despido. Sanji, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-supuestamente revivir-decía en su pose muerta- pero con este de príncipe lo lógico seria remorirme.

-entonces, uno, dos... tres.

El peliverde se puso al lado de la mesa del profesor y observó con detenimiento el rostro de Sanji.

-que blancuzca esta, no ha tomado mucho el sol desde la ultima vez.

-_creo que deberé mandarles que se estudien el guión en vez de los ejercicios.-_pensó con paciencia la pobre profesora.-Zoro, ahora dale el beso.

-¿que?-gritaron Zoro y Sanji a su profesora, este último incorporándose.

-lo ve señorita-dijo Zoro- no hace falta ni que la bese, ya lo hace ella solita.

-no lo tenéis que hacer de verdad, solo fingirlo. Sanji vuelve a tumbarte.

-si...

Zoro suspiró con pesadez.

-solo tienes que acercar tu cara a la suya, en el escenario no se notara.

-esta bien...

Se apoyó un poco en la mesa y hizo lo que le indicó su maestra pero entonces...

-¡puff!

-ah, que asco, me a escupido.

-¡Sanji!- le regaño Robin.

-lo siento, lo siento, -se disculpó aturrullado.- ha sido un acto reflejo.

* * *

><p>-¿se puede saber que es esto?-preguntaba frustrada Noyiko a Ace.<p>

-son las nuevas letras que he compuesto.

-son un mierda pinchada en un palo, incluso David Bisbal escribiría algo mejor.

-¡ey ey ey! sin insultar, que he puesto todo mi amor y cariño en hacerlas.

-¡demasiado amor y cariño has puesto! ¿cuando cambiaron tu picante por azúcar, Ace?

-pareces una vieja amargada, no comprendes los sentimientos de un hombre enamorado. Estoy enamorado y Noyiko no me entiende- dijo este ultima frase canturreando.

-esto no es amor, es obsesión. Me dan ganas de tirarme a Zoro para que vuelva a ser hetero.

-¿cuando clavó cupido una flecha de plomo en tu dulce corazón?

-¿es que no ves que esta letra es vergonzosa y mas para un grupo como nosotros?

-oye Noyiko- le llamo la atención Marco- esta sigue siendo de amor pero... no la veo mala.

-dejame ver- el moreno le pasó la hoja con la letra, la chica la leyó atentamente- mm... si, esto ya es otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Mihawk estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el papel que le había entregado el peliverde apenas unos segundos; este, por su parte, se mantenía de pie, esperando la respuesta del moreno.<p>

-eres un desastre.

-solo son las informativas. Las puedo recuperar.

-son seis suspensos y los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Por si fuera poco, Lesbia ya me comentó lo de la obra-decía mientras firmaba las notas.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, puedo sacarlas.

-eso no lo dudo, pero no a tu estilo. A partir de ahora volverás derechito a casa para encerrarte en tu cuarto a estudiar. Los fines de semana tienes prohibida la salida.

-¿que? Estamos a octubre, no puedes encerrarme hasta diciembre.

-puedo y lo haré.

-pero yo... -resopló.- ¿no puedes dejarme al menos salir los viernes?-el moreno le dedicó una mirada de "¿acaso no hablo claro?".

-señor...- habló el mayordomo llamando a la puerta abierta- si me permite intervenir... creo que si el señorito sale un día no creo que se negativo para sus notas. Ademas también necesitara despejarse de vez en cuando.- el moreno miró por un momento a su mayordomo y luego al chico.

-esta bien, pero solo los viernes.

-gracias- le dijo con alivio.

-dáselas a Hermes, llevate esto- dijo dándole el papel de las notas- y ahora vete.

El trato no lo veía para nada justo pero era consciente de que en esa casa no tenia ni voz ni voto y como todo el mundo le decía, le debía estar agradecido a ese hombre por la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Por otro lado no tenia que verlo todo con malos ojos, si conseguía aprobarlas todas en diciembre le levantaría el castigo.

-¿pero que putada es esa?-le decía el pecoso al otro lado del móvil.

-lo sé Ace, pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada.

-él es el que no puede hacer nada, no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti.

-el me está pagando los estudios, así que sobre eso si tiene derecho.

-¿pero solo un día? ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de quedar para comer como el otro día.

-lo siento...

-tu no tienes que disculparte- suspiró- bueno, supongo que podría ser peor.

-Señorito- le llamo Sebastián tras la puerta- la cena esta servida.

-vale, gracias, ahora voy. Oye Ace, te tengo que ir dejando.

-vale, ya hablamos. Te quiero.

-y... yo a ti.

* * *

><p>-cof, cof, cof, cof.<p>

-esta bien Zoro.

-si Usopp, solo que esta noche he cogido algo de frío.

-pues cuidate, estas épocas son muy malas para resfriarse.

-ya... oye ¿donde esta Luffy?

-pues no se, se habrá quedado dormido.

-buenos días ¿Que tal fin de semana?

-después de las notas informativas se lo puede imaginar

-no le hables así a mi querida profesora erizo colorao.

-¿erizo colorao?jajaja esa es buena, no se me había ocurrido.

-como su tuviera suficiente con un emo ahora me viene otro mas- mascullo Eutass malhumorado.

-bueno-prosiguió la profesora- no todos son malas noticias. Creo que la que os voy a dar hoy os quitara el mal sabor de boca de las notas.

-¡AYAAAAAA!

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luffy entró en la clase haciendo una salto en plancha contra el suelo.

-¡VAMOS A JUGAR AL FUTBOL!- se levantó dando un grito con tanta fuerza que si quedó alguien en el colegio que no se enterara era porque padecía la enfermedad de la empanadera. Un silencio prolongado se mantuvo en la clase.

-Luffy...muy buenos días-le saludo la profesora con una sonrisa- siempre es agradable verte con tanta energía pero estamos en clase de lengua, no en gimnasia.

-¡no lo entiende señorita! tenemos que hacer un equipo de fútbol ¿quien esta conmigo?

-pero Luffy- dijo Usopp- ¿tu crees que después de las notas estamos para fútbol?

-¿que? Zoro ¿y tu?

-yo aunque quisiera, no podría. Ya es suficiente que me hayan dejado lo de la obra, no me van ha dejar dedicarme a un equipo.

-¡pero solo es para un partido!

-¿pero para que demonios quieres un equipo de un solo partido?-le pregunto Eustass.

-para jugar contra el equipo que forme el emo fan de goku del Sekai Opum*- volvió un silencio prolongado.

-Luffy...- volvio a hablar Usopp- ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Sasuke Uchiha*?

-¡ese mismo!-varios pensamientos se pasaron por la cabeza e los alumnos de esa clase, solo el peliverde era libre de eso pensamientos debido a su ignorancia.

-yo me apunto- dijo Sanji finalmente.-los demás del Sekai Opum me dan igual pero si esta ese Sasuke es otra cosa.- dijo eso pensando en verdad "si lo derroto seguro que me combierto en el sexsimbol de esa escuela entre las alumnas, jijiji"

-Eutaquio y yo también.

-¡no hables por mi que yo ya tengo boca! ¡y no me llames Eustaquio!

-era por ahorro de saliva, encima que soy amable.

-yo también-dijo la chica de pelo largo rosa- espero que no importe que sea una tía ¿no?

-¡bien, bien! ¡ya tenemos gente!-vitoreó el monito- ¡Coby! ¡apuntate! ¡tienes que ser nuestro portero!

-¿en serio? Yo que no me apuntaba por que creía que iba a estorbar jeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa y la mejillas color carmín.

-y también puede venir ese rubio raro que siempre se sienta tu lado.

-¡me llamo Helmepo! ¿porque nunca te aprendes mi nombre? ¿y como que rubio raro?

-Zoro, Usopp, Chopper ¿que me decís?

-bueno, si solo es un partido no habrá problema.-_puede caer en viernes, si no siempre puedo cambiarlo._

-un hombre nunca rechaza un desafío- dijo el narizotas con orgullo, nadie se dio cuenta de que le temblaban la piernas por debajo de la mesa pero lo intuían.

-yo también- dijo el chico con la voz de pito.

-¡bien! ¡ya solo falta uno! Rucci ¿y tu que tal?- todo se echaron un poco para atrás al ver la cara de sádico que presentaba el casi siempre mudo.- ¿si? ¡pos estupendo! ¡ya estamos todos!

-pero Luffy...-volvió a hablar la profesora que hasta el momento se encontraba algo ausente- ¿como habéis organizado el partido?

-... pues... por ahí... un día de estos.

-me lo temía... mirad chicos esto no me da buena sensaciones. Si lo organizáis vosotros puede que pase como pasa siempre y acabéis utilizando la manos así que... dejad que hable con los profesores para que hablemos con los del Sekai Opum y organicemos un amistoso.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡gracias Robin! ¡ya sabia yo que era buena gente!

-¿que confianzas son esas con Robin-sensei-swan?

Por los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros, Zoro dedujo que el tipo que pactoó el duelo con Luffy era la guindilla del pastel y todo el mundo le tenia puesto en su lista negra. Pero también parecía que no era el único en ese colegio que movía la rabia en los presentes.

-Luffy, vengo a hacer una visita- dijo alegremente Hancock dirigiendo hacia donde estaba el monito, pero la pelirroja se puso como piedra en el camino.- ¿y a ti que te pasa hoy?

-¿sabes? Aún no se sabe cuando pero Luffy a organizado un partido de fútbol amistoso contra Sasuke Uchiha- la morena abrió los ojos un poco de sorpresa, siguió escuchando a la pelirroja- asistirán los profesores y eso, pero no es lo mas importante. Sabes que si el que juega es ese Sasuke todas las chicas del Sekai Opum asistirán al partido. Todas. -repitió remarcando la palabra. La morena entendió perfectamente a situación.

Ambas asintieron, con determinación en a mirada chocaron los brazos y hicieron la pose típica de los sumos antes de un combate a la vez que decían alto y claro:

-promesa de mujer a mujer- y alzaron los puchos con decisión.

-¿y a estas que le pasa?- le preguntó Zoro a la peliazul.

-en el Sekai Opum hay una chica a la que odian, por eso han hecho ese pacto. Significa que hasta el día del partido serán aliadas contra esa chica.

-vaya, el odio une a las personas...

-ey Zoro, vas a venir a Madrid ¿verdad?- le preguntó el monito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa era la buena noticia que traía consigo la profesora de lengua, una excursión a Madrid. La verdad, Zoro si tenia ganas de ir pero... costaba muy caro, y ya poco le gustaba que Mihawk le pagara los estudios, y después de los de las notas menos.

-no creo Luffy, ya sabes como estoy.

-pero si vamos a ir todos, tienes que venir- le pidió haciendo un puchero.

-lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada- le dio falsas esperanzas.

-¡yupi!

-_que fácil es hacerlo feliz...-_ pensó mirando al monito con miles de gotitas.

La noticia del partido no tardó en difundirse por todo el colegio. Era evidente que las dos escuelas, Tori Shikku y Sekai Opum, habían tenido sus roces y sus diferencias, y que el partido, aun amistoso, se jugaban el orgullo y el honor.

Y conocer la fecha del partido solo hizo que la tensión aumentara.

-¿podría cambiar la semana que viene el viernes por el domingo?-al otro lado de la mesa Mihawk levantó la mirada de su plato- es que... tengo un partido de fútbol.

-el viernes llegaras cansado de la semana y perderás la tarde mirando el techo en vez de estudiar.-dijo como una negativa.

-no perderé el tiempo. Ya prometí a mis compañeros que estaría y...

-pues ya has hecho dos promesas que no puedes cumplir.

-pero si solo es un día, es como acordamos.

-acordamos los viernes, así que la conversación a terminado.

-pero...

-he dicho que ha terminado.

La sangre de Zoro hirvió por culpa de su impotencia ante su dictador. Con un fuerte golpe en la mesa soltó los cubiertos, se levantó como un fiera y salió del comedor dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>-señorito- el anciano mayordomo abrió la puerta del cuarto. El peliverde, que estaba tumbado en la cama con el libro abierto sobre la cara, se incorporo rápidamente en posición buda tomando el libro en su manos fingiendo que estaba estudiando.<p>

-pasa, pasa- dijo con disimulo. El mayordomo echó una sonrisa.

-conmigo no tiene que fingir señorito, todos hemos sido jóvenes.

-pues algunos parece que no- dijo con retintín.

-el señor solo se preocupa por vuestros estudios.

-ya sé que mis estudios le cuestan dinero y que repetir significa otro año mas gastando, pero solo estamos al primer trimestre, puedo recuperarlas.

-¿de verdad creéis que podéis sacarlo todo por vuestra cuenta?

-si-dijo muy seguro.

-entonces hablaré con el señor para que os deje ir al partido.

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto- al chico se le iluminó la cara.

-¡gracias!- dijo abrazandolo.

-jojo señorito, tengo cuidado que yo ya estoy muy viejo- el chico volvió a sentarse en a cama- pero debe prometerme que lo va a sacar todo.

-lo prometo.

-entonces volveré a sacar el gong.

-¿para que?

-por si el señor me da la primera vez una negativa. No creo que aguante tres días despertándose a si.

* * *

><p>-por fin viernes- dijo Luffy desperezandose al salir de clase.<p>

-la verdad es que esta semana se a hecho muy larga- comentó Usopp.

-creo que eso es más por las ganas que tenéis de jugar el partido con el Sekai Opum.

-¿me has visto cara de loco Vivi?

-tu como siempre tan miedoso.

-¿que dices Nami? No soy miedoso, solo precavido, todo el mundo sabe las historias de ese colegio, dicen que cuando se trata de competir parecen ninjas.

-bueno, y del nuestro dicen que a pesar de ser un colegio de niños adinerados parecemos una horda de piratas maleantes.

-oye Luffy, ese de ahí no es tu hermano- dijo Chopper señalando al chico que estaba en la entrada apoyado en su moto negra.

-¡es verdad! ¡Ace, holaa! un momento... ¿pero este que hace aquí?

-vengo a llevarme Zoro- las miradas se posaron en el peliverde.

-pero... si no habíamos quedado...

-ya lo sé, quería darte un sorpresa ¡sorpresa!- grito alzando los brazos.

-¿por que?- hizo Luffy un puchero agarrandose al brazo de Zoro- siempre te lo tienes que llevar, encima el único día que podemos estar con él.

-precisamente porque es el único día que puede salir me lo llevo, ademas, tu lo ves todos los días.

-pero... pero...

-venga, si te portas bien te traigo un regalito.

-¿de verdad?- su cara se torno ilusionada de manera instantánea.

-claro. Venga Zoro, vámonos.

-es que... yo...

-puedes llamar a que recojan tu bici-le sugirió el pecoso como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.-no creo que les importe, por una vez en la vida...

-bueno, esta bien. Espera un momento que llame a la casa.

-ok.

* * *

><p>El mayordomo oyó como sonaba el teléfono y rápidamente se apresuró a cogerlo.<p>

-¿diga?

-¿Hermes?

-ah, hola señorito.¿Va todo bien?

-si, si. Es solo que... veras es que a surgido un plan de ultima hora y... no puedo llevarme la bici, podrías...

-¿ir a recogerla? Por supuesto, espera que le sirva la comida al señor y enseguida voy para allá.

-muchas gracias. Las llaves de repuesto están en el cajón de mi mesita de noche.

-estupendo. Que se lo pase bien señorito.

-gracias, adiós.

El anciano mayordomo colgó el teléfono.

-¿quien era Hermes?

-ah Lesbia, era el señorito.

-¿no viene a comer?

-parece que no, creo que tiene una cita.

* * *

><p>Iban a través del viento, con el mar siempre a su derecha. No sabia muy bien donde lo quería llevar Ace, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.<p>

Como la otra vez, se perdió en su olor y en su calidez.

-no te vayas o dormir o tendremos una desgracia.

-claro que no ¿quieres mirar lo que tienes de frente en vez de decir tonterías?- escondió su cara enrojecida en su espalda, mirando de reojo el mar, liso como un plato.

Llegaron hasta el final de la playa, delimitado por una agrupación de rocas. Tenían toda la zona para ellos solos.

-me encanta la playa vacía...- dijo el moreno mirando el paisaje con quien admira la belleza de un cuadro.-bueno, bajemos y comamos.

-pero si no hay ningún sito para comer.

-ah, pero yo soy un hombre precavido. Espero que te guste la carne de rata- le mostró una bolsa del Mcdonnal de su mochila.- o tal vez no es suficiente para satisfacer tu esquisto paladar.

-bueno, si me lo pides porque favor... tal vez acepta tu misera ofrenda.

-que gracioso- dijo revolviendole el pelo.

Aseguraron la moto y bajaron a la playa, sentándose muy cerca de la orilla.

-bon apetit!- el pecoso le pasó su hamburguesa, y vio la cara de "¿pero que esto?" del peliverde- ¿pasa algo?

-¿por qué un happy meal?

-porque es menu infantil, para los renacuajos como tu.- Zoro le hizo un mohín. Ace sonrió.- que mono estas cuando te enfurruñas.

-pa mono tu hermano.

-si, pero el acoge otro termino de mono.

La tarde pasó, aveces las palabras enmudecían, pero les bastaba con contemplar el paisaje junto al otro.

En ese momento, Zoro dormía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ace, mientras este tarareaba tranquilamente con las olas del mar como fondo y pasa un brazo por detrás del peliverde.

Se había levantado un poco de viento y ya empezaba a resfrescar.

-Zoro- lo fue despertando con suavidad- Zoro despierta.

-um..- abrió lo ojos perezosamente.

-buenos días dormilón, o mejor dicho, buenas noches.

-¿que hora es?- dijo en un bostezo.

-cerca de las ocho. Venga, te llevo a casa, no sea que con las tonterías se nos pase la hora, llegues a las doce y un minuto y lo cuenta como que as salido dos días.

En el trayecto, condujo mucho mas lento y escogió el camino mas largo, queriendo descaradamente prolongar ese momento juntos pero... todo a de tener un final.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí.- anunció el moreno, Zoro bajó lentamente y algo adormilado del la moto.

-gracias por llevarme.

-que menos, gracias a ti por acompañarme esta tarde.- los dos sonrieron, aunque a Ace se la cubría el casco.

-Ace...-si quererlo miró al suelo.

-¿si?

-¿puedes quitarte el casco un momento?

-¿um? ¿Para que?

-solo un momento.

-esta bien- dejando su cara el descubierto, el mas joven se le enganchó del cuello y atrapó sus labios, al liberarlos pudo sentir como la cara le ardía. El moreno volvió a sonreír- solo tenias que perdírmelo.

-bueno, ya esta, adiós- dijo nervioso volviéndose para la mansión y rojo como un tomate.-_no se ni porque lo he hecho._

-Zoro espera, quería darte algo antes de que te fueras.

-¿el que?

-toma- el peliverde miró con detenimiento lo que el moreno había dejado en sus manos como intentando descubrir un enigma.

-¿un mp3?

-un churri-mp3, es de propaganda así que no es la monda leronda.

-pero.. ¿para que me das esto?

-bueno... lo importante no es el mp3, dentro tiene una canción, de las miles que he compuesto desde que nos conocimos según Noyiko esa es la que vale, así que... quería dártela.

-¿por que?

-porque... la hice pensando en ti- por primera vez Zoro vio a Ace nervioso- bah, escúchala y punto- dijo poniéndose el casco en la cabeza.

-vale... lo haré.

-¡te quiero!- se despidió con la mota ya arrancada.

-y... ¡yo a ti!

Cuando el silencio inundaba toda la casa y solo quedaba el despierto, puso el mp3. Y tal y como lo hizo en la playa, se quedó dormido con la voz de Ace.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

-Sekai Ompu.- significa Mundo Abierto (creo recordar porque el nombre lo eligió mi hermana). Es el nombre elegido para el instituto de los personajes de Naruto. Esto será otro pequeños crossover, como ya habéis visto por lo del partido, y dicho crossover durara lo que dure el partido, es decir, solo un capitulo.

Se que a algunos os resultará coñazo, pero como digo, solo durara un capitulo y era estrictamente necesario por falta de personal (y también porque me hacía ilusión un partido One piece vs Naruto).

Sasuke Uchiha- personaje de Naruto, of course. (no me cae bien).


	9. El partido

**Disclaimer:** Naurto no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, su plena autoría corresponde a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡we! Aquí llega el partido, conozcáis o no conozcáis Naruto espero que lo disfruteis con muchas ganas :3 ah, eso si, yo de fútbol se poco tirando a nada; cuando hize este capitulo tenía muchas dudas, a pesas de haber pasado mi infancia con Oliver y Benji, así que investigué al respecto. Tal era mi necedad ante el asunto que no sabía ni cuantos jugadores por cada equipo tenían que estar en el campo, le pregunté a mi hermana, y ella, muy segura de si misma me dijo "soy cinco por cada equipo", posterior mente, cuando el capitulo ya estaba escrito, me enteré de que eran once por cada equipo. Mi cara se quedó un poco are ¿you fucking kidding me? Y esa es la bella historia.

**Adevertencias: **no me cae bien ni Sasuke ni Sakura :D, antes si, pero se lo han ido buscando.

**Capitulo 9 El partido**

Perdido en esa inmensa multitud sabia que él no lo vería, pero le bastaba con ser él el que pudiera verle.

Tan extraño que a tus ojo parezco normal,

tan sincero que mi vida es media verdad,

tan al lado de dios, que el infierno es mi hogar.

El moreno, encima del escenario le miró a los ojos, sonriendo cálidamente.

Ni yo sé a donde voy,

quiéreme tal como soy.

Las personas, meras sombras a su alrededor, fueron desapareciendo al igual que todo lo demás, quedando únicamente ellos.

Yo soy capaz de reír

o ponerme a llorar.

Ace se acercó a él restando la distancia entre los dos.

O pararme a pensar

no me vas a entender

y lo sabes muy bien.

Besó sus labios con ternura.

Mi niño solo pido

que me quieras como soy...

-señorito, señorito...- abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Al girarse se encontró con Lesbia- buenos días señorito, el desayuno esta listo.

-gracias... ahora voy.

-esta bien. Me ha dado tanta pena despertarlo,- dijo con mucha ternura y un poco de pena.- tenia una sonrisa muy tierna... ¡bueno! ¡me voy con mis quehaceres! -y salió de la habitación.

El peliverde se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con los auriculares puestos y la canción sonando toda la noche...

* * *

><p>Finalmente había llegado el día del partido, todos hicieron un duro entrenamiento durante los recreos, y durante los no recreos, provocando las broncas de los profesores por jugar al fútbol en las aulas.<p>

-señorito ¿se encuentra bien? Casi no prueba bocado.

Apenas comió en el desayuno, no tenia nada de apetito, puede que fueran los nervios.

-si, Lesbia, solo que hoy no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿en serio? No tiene muy buena cara.

-es que no me sienta bien madrugar.

-¿supongo que no te has olvidado de nuestro trato?- le preguntó el señor en un tono de molestia.

-no- dijo con pesadez- antes de las seis en casa para ponerme a estudiar.- repitió su sentencia. Se sentía como la Cenicienta, pero a ella le dejaron hasta las doce.

* * *

><p>No se esperaba tanta gente al llegar a la escuela; veía a sus profesores, a sus compañeros, a otros que tenía de vista por el colegio, y ya después vio caras que no había visto en la vida que supuso que serian los del otro colegio.<p>

-¡ey! Zoro.

-¿Ace? ¿Que haces aquí?

-he venido a animarte, bueno y a Luffy también, que por algo es mi hermanito. Los demás están en los servicios cambiándose.

-¿cambiándose?

-si, poniéndose el uniforme del equipo.

-no ve... si bastaba con ponerse camisetas del mismo color.

-anda, no seas rácano y ve a cambiarte.

Desde una posición más apartada, una chica de pelo rosa y corto, con ojos verdes observaba a Ace y Zoro junto a sus compañeras.

-así que ese es el que a venido nuevo este año, tiene pinta de maleante ¿creéis que será peligroso?

-seguro que es el típico bestia ladrador poco mordedor, Sakura, alguien como ese le harían falta milenos para llegarle a la suela de los pies a Sasuke- dijo su amiga, esta llevaba una larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta y unos ojos azules.

-tienes razón Ino, mi Sasuke siempre va sobrado- dijo en pose de doncella enamorada.

-¿como que TU Sasuke cacho frente?

-pues lo que as oído puerquita.

-dejad ya las peleas por favor- dijo un chica con un melena castaña recogida en dos cocos y unos ojos del mismo color- hemos venido a animar a los chicos.

-si, tienes razón Ten-ten - afirmó la rubia- tenemos que esforzarnos para animar a los chicos. Pero Hinata- dijo dirigiéndose amablemente a la chica de larga melena lisa color azabache y ojos blanquecinos.- debes alzar la voz o el empanao de Naruto no te escuchara.

-esto.. vale...-asintió colorada como un tomate.

Cerca del grupo se escucharon unas estridentes risas con la clara intención de hacer saber que estaban allí. Las chicas se giraron hacia los "ruidos" encontrándose así con Hancock y Nami que miraban un revista juvenil la mar de risueñas.

-oh querida Nami las cosas que tiene esta revista ¿verdad? Sacarte tu suerte según el color de pelo.

-¿a que si querida Hancock? Veamos que pone sobre la morenas. "la mas amada entre los hombres e incluso mujeres", que bien, aunque eso era evidente, querida Hancock.

-gracias querida Nami, a ver que dice de las pelirrojas. "la fortuna llamara siempre a tu casa", eso es fantástico, aunque, también era evidente que ibas a conseguir grandes fortunas en la vida querida Nami.

-y mas como lo que me gusta a mi el dinero querida Hancock, jujuju

-que pillina querida Nami. Oh, mira voy a leer lo que pones sobre las pelirosas. "deja de intentarlo, él ni siquiera sabe que existes, y si lo supiera pensaría en ti como una muela picada" ¿sabes que querida Nami? No voy a comprar esta revista porque esta claro que solo dice EVIDENCIAS.

-haces bien, para que gastar dinero inútilmente por algo que se ve claro a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Las dos depararon en Sakura, la cual les echaba tremendas miradas de odio.

-anda mira, si es Sakurita, cuanto tiempo ¿ya sales con Sasuke?-con la palabras de Nami a Sakura se le hinchó una vena en la frente, tenia ganas de pegarle un guantazo, pero se contuvo.

-pues no, pero seguro que ya falta poco, es que el chico es un poco tímido- por detrás se escuchó a Ino soltar una gran carcajada, pero decidió pasarla por alto- ¿y vosotras que tal? ¿cual consiguió arrebatarle el corazón a Luffy?- la morena y la pelirroja se miraron durante un par de segundos para después mirar a Sakura con un gesto de pena.

-pobre alma en desgracia- dijo Hancock tomándole de la mano a la pelirosa- solo una persona que se da una y otra vez batacazos en el duro camino del amor puede pronunciar palabras con tal amargura.

-no te preocupes Sakura- dijo Nami poniéndole su mano en el hombro con la otra en el corazón- el amor no lo es todo en la vida.

-con cuanta sabiduría hablan estas chicas- afirmo la rubia.

-¡callate Ino!

-bueno, sea como se nos veremos en el partido ¡bye bye!

-¡chaito!

-maldita víbora y bruja- mascullo entre dientes Sakura viendo como sus rivales se perdían ente la gente casi bailando.

* * *

><p>-BIENVENIDOS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES AL GRAN PARTIDO DISPUTADO ENTRES DOS GRANDES ESCUELAS! AQUI ESTÁ SU QUERIDO PRENSENTADOR, EL MÁS AMADO ENTRE TODAS LAS MUJERES! KON KUROSAKI PARA SERVILES!<p>

-¿ese chico del pelo naranja no es del instituto del Yagai Shiroi*?- preguntó Ace a Noyiko en las gradas.

-si, parece que para que no haya favoritismos llamaron a esta tercera escuela para transmitir el partido, también los árbitros serán los profesores del Yagai Shiroi.

-resulta increíble que aún haya esos malos royos entre las escuelas.- analizó Marco.

-¿recuerdas que Ace en nuestros tiempos era uno de los que mas cizaña metía?

-eh, pero he madurado, ahora veo esa peleas bastante tontas ¿que mas da a la escuela que vaya uno?

-vaya, que extraño resulta escucharte hablar así- dijo un chico moreno con los ojos rojos que se sentaba a su otro lado.

-Itachi! cuanto tiempo! perdona que no ta haya dicho nada pero pasas tan sigiloso por las personas que ni me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-_así que había madurado ¿eh?_- suspiró Noyiko.

Por su parte, Itachi, que en una milésima de segundo había puesto una cara de enojo, la cambió por su habitual indiferencia y soberbia.

-bueno Ace, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, yo soy la mar de tranquilo y silencioso mientras que tu eres un alborotador al todos miran como a un payaso de circo.- los dos se echaron una mirada asesina por unos segundos, tras eso rieron amablemente.

-jajaja, que tiempos aquellos ¿verdad Itachi? Nos pegamos unas palizas que pa que jajaja.

-jajaja y que lo digas, pero ya somo adultos hechos y derechos.

-claro que si, sin rencores ¿no?

-sin rencores.

-vaya...- dijo Noyiko sorprendida- realmente si han madurado.

-Noyiko...

-¿que pasa Marco?

-mira por encima de ellos- la chica hizo lo que le dijo, pudiendo ver como dos auras de vivos colores salían de Ace e Itachi formando feroces bestias que se peleaban una contra la otra.

-bueno... al menos se ve bonito, parece una pintura china.

Mientras tanto el locutor...

-GRACIAS QUERIDO PÚBLICO POR ESE APLAUSO! PERO YO NO ESTARE SOLO EN ESTE GRAN DIA! OTRO FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ZARAKI KEMPACHI! NUESTRO PROFESOR DE GIMNASIA- la moción aplaudió fuertemente.

-JAJAJAJAJA, VAMOS, QUE EMPIEZE YA LE PELEA, DESGAÑITAROS, LUCHAD ASTA LA MUERTE, QUE EMPIEZE YA LA DIVERSION JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-vaya profesor de gimnasia, si parece salido de Gladiator.-decía el profesor de gimnasia del Tori Shikku.

-Franky... tu no le puedes criticar demasiado.

-¿que dices Robin? si incluso me he puesto pantalones para la ocasión.

-y OTRO ÚLTIMO FUERTE APLAUSO PARA NUESTROS QUERIDOS ARBRITOS! BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, LITERATURA, Y KUROTSUCHI MAYURI, BIOLOGIA!

Los dos árbitros saludaron, uno con desgana y el otro como si estuviera excitado.

-Y POR FIN LOS ESPERADOS EQUIPOS! EN PRIMER LUGAR EL EQUIPO DE CASA CON SUS PANTALONES NEGROS Y CAMISETA ROJA MARCADA POR LA CALAVERA DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA! LOS MUGIWARA! -se oyeron gritos alarmados mezclados con aplauso y algún que otro abucheo por parte del otro colegio- FORMADO POR COBY LEMARINE, HELMEPO MORGAN, ROB RUCCI, BONNEY JEWERLY, LAW TRAFALGAR, EUSTASS KIDD, USOPP SOGEKING, TONI TONI CHOPPER, SANJI KUROASHI, ZORO RORONOA Y SU CAPITÁN MONKEY D. LUFFY!- los miembros fueron pasando al vez que se oían sus nombres.-POR EL OTRO LADO EL EQUIPO VISITANTE CON SUS PANTALONES NEGROS Y SUS CAMISETAS VERDES MILITAR RESALTANDO EN ESTA UN REMILINO ROJO! EL EQUIPO DE KONOJA! CHOJI AKIMICHI, SHIKAMARU NARA, KIBA INUZUKA, SHINO ABURAME, SAI AMBU, GAARA SABAKU, NEJI HYUHA, ROCK LEE, NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SU CAPITÁN SASUKE UCHIJA!

-¿como que el capitán es Sasuke?- se quejaba un chico rubio de ojos azules que respondió al nombre de Naruto- ¡el capitán soy yo!

-callate perdedor.

-¡a mi no me mandes callar!

-¡Naruto!- le grito Sakura desde las gradas- deja tranquilo a Sasuke!- el rubio, entre cabreado y triste bajo la mirada con resignación.

-¿no sabía que tuvieras un hermano Itachi? Se te parece bastante físicamente, aunque parece que tiene mucha mas mala leche.

-tuvo una infancia difícil, nunca vio pokemon.

-pobrecito, eso no es una mala infancia, eso es no tenerla, fijate en el trauma que hasta se peina igual que Ash Ketchum.

-pero no soy el único que tiene hermanos, ves el chico de pelo castaño rojizo.

-¿el de las ojeras como una casa?

-ese es el hermano de Temari.

-ya decía yo que me sonaba su apellido ¿y como te va con ella?

-con nuestros mas y nuestros menos... ¿y tu con Noyiko?- dijo abriendo una lata de Coca-cola.

-Noyiko y yo hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser novios. Aunque se que susurra mi nombre en sus sueños más eróticos.

-antes muerta.

-¿entonces has vuelto a tus ligoteos? Hoy por ahí que tenias pareja.- dijo dando un sorbo a la lata.

-y tengo.

-¿quien es?

-el del pelo verde que esta en el campo- el moreno se atragantó con la bebida.

Por otro lado, cerca de los limites del campo, las chicas seguían manteniendo su disputa personal, por un lado Hancock y Nami aclamaban con todas sus fuerzas a Luffy, y al otro Sakura e Ino intentaban que el nombre de Sasuke sobrepasara en decibelios a sus contrincantes.

-Luffy!

-Sasuke!

-Luffy, Luffy!

-Sasuke, Sasuke!

-Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

-señoritas por favor- dijo el arbitro de melena morena, alto, ojos negros y rostro inexpresivo.- no importa que apoyen a un jugador, pero por favor, retírense del centro del campo, así no podemos empezar.

-¡vamos Usopp, tu puedes!-le apoyaba una chica rubia desde su sitio.

-claro que si Kaya, no por nada me llama "Usopp, el que pones a las suelas de sus pies a Oliver y Benji"

-¿quien es esa?- preguntó Zoro a Sanji.

-mira que estas empanao, es Kaya, amiga de la infancia de Usopp, ya se ha pasado varias veces por la clase.

-ah, si, ya me suena. Pero que raro que no te pongas celoso.

-mira hacia allá- el peliverde pudo encontrase una multitud alocada de mujeres con cinta de pelos pancartas y montones de productos el los que cada uno de ellos residía escrito "viva el príncipe Sanji"- pero tu si que deberías sentir envidia, no escucho tu nombre por ningu..

-vamos Zoro-chin, duro con ellos!

-¿Keimi-chwan?- efectivamente la chica con el pelo color alga animaba alegremente al peliverde.

-gracias Keimi.

-¿quien es esa y que quiere de mi arbustillo?- preguntaba amenazante el pecoso.

-calmate Ace.. será solo una compañera.

-una compañera demasiado mona para mi gusto

Pero la dulce compañera de los jugadores no era la única que apoyaba al peliverde, desde una posición más apartada Gin le saludó dándole ánimos; Zoro le saludó sonriendole.

-¿quien es ese y que quiere de mi bulvasaur?

-¡Ace por dios, callate ya!

Tras unas cuantas peleitas por quien se quedaba en el campo a jugar y por sacar a las exaltadas fans de los jugadores de la zona de juego, por fin iba a dar comienzo el partido.

-no me lo puedo cree- gruñía Bonney en el baquillo-no me puedo creer que me hayan dejado en le banquillo. ¿es que no te vas a quejar Rucci? Nos han puesto al mismo nivel de estos- dijo señalado con la mirada a Chopper, Helmepo y Usopp.

-¡oye! un poco de respeto- le reprochó Usopp.

-callate, me da vergüenza hablar contigo, si se notaba que agradecías a dios que te sentaran en el banquillo.

Por otra parte el partido avanzaba a buen ritmo.

-¡GOOOOOOL DE ROCK LEE! EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO! ACABAMOS DE EMEPZAR Y ESTO YA SE PONE INTERESANTE!

-jajajaja, ¿que te a parecido eso Guy-sensei?-preguntó alegre el chico con el pelo a tazón que acababa de meter un gol.

-¡bien hecho Lee!- le vitoreó su maestro fuera del campo levantando el pulgar y mostrando su resplandeciente sonrisa- así se muestra el espíritu y la fuerza de la juventud.

-¡tenemos que remontar equipo!- los animaba Usopp- ¡que el Beatle no os amedrente!

-KUROASHI SE LA PASA A RORONOA, RORONOA SE LA PASA A D. MONKEY! ¡SOBREPASAN A UZUMAKI Y UCHIJA!

-¿en que demonios estabas pensando perdedor?

-¡no he sido el único que la ha cagado Sasuke!

-PARADON DE AKIMICHI! UN MOMENTO! GOOOOOL DE LOS MUGIWARA! ESTO ES INCREIBLE SEÑORES! TRAS EL CHUTE DE RORONOA Y EL REBOTE EN EL CORPULNETO CUERPO DE AKIMICHI, EL CAPITAN DE LOS MUGIWARA LO APROBECHO PARA METER EL GOL! ESO SE LLAMA UTILIZAR EL INGENIO ¿VERDAD PROFESOR?

-JAJAJAJ ASI ME GUSTA, QUE VUESTROS CUERPOS SE DEDIQUE POR COMPLETO A LA BATALLA HASTA MORIR JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Luffy! ¡sabíamos que tu podías!

-¡vamos Luffy vamos!

-¡Sasuke no te rindas!

Pero Sasuke escuchaba menos que el monito a sus compañeras.

-se puede saber que estabais haciendo- reprendió a Gaara y a Neji- y tu gordito, a ver si paras algo.

-a ti si que te voy a parar yo- mascullo el portero.

-oye Uchija- le plantó cara el moreno ojiblanco llamado Neji- a mi me molesta perder tanto como a ti pero que te quede claro que tu no eres nadie para hablarme así.

-pues demuéstramelo.

-GOL DE KUROASHI! ESO SI QUE ES ASOMBROSO! DESDE EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO!

-si yo estuviera jugando ya habríamos metido cinco goles mas- dijo el pelirosa enfurruñada aun en el banquillo.

Finalmente entre altos y bajos los muwigara ganaron el primer tiempo.

-¿hip hip?

-¡HURRA!

-parece que el equipo de los Mugiwara está loco de contentos- comentó Kon más tranquilo o más cansado- aunque las emociones de los Konoja no deben ser muy buenas ¿verdad Ken ? ¿o crees que estarán preparando un gran estrategia de combate?

-¡QUE MAS DA JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tal y como decía el locutor, el equipo visitante escuchaba al estratega del grupo, un chico de ojos negros rasgados y un pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Contestaba por el nombre de Shikamaru.

-bueno y tras eso creo que Kiba deberá salir al campo y...

-no

-¿que dices Sasuke?

-he dicho que paso de todo estp, seguimos tu plan en al primer tiempo y mira como estamos.

-no sabíamos nada de nuestro rivales, ya lo dije antes, el ganar en el primer tiempo solo hubiera sido algo adicional.

-pon las escusas que te de la gana, yo paso de confiar en vuestras tonterías- dijo dándoles las espalda y dirigiéndose al campo.

-creo que lo mejor seria cambiarlo por otro jugador.- comentó el pelirrojo de la ojeras.

-yo estoy con Gaara -le apoyó Neji- de esta manera es imposible jugar.

-venga chicos, ya sabéis como es él pero después siempre cumple.

-siempre lo estas defendiendo Naruto,- le reprendió Kiba, joven castaño con largos colmillos, sin dejar de ser atractivo- pero sabes que Sasuke cuanto más esquinazo nos da más a gusto se queda.

-bueno, dejadlo ya.

-¿tu también Shikamru?

-mirad, a mi Sasuke ni me gusta ni me disgusta, pero es nuestro compañero y hay que aguantarlo, así que a tomárselo con filosofía y a divertirse, aunque esto sea un latazo.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo que de momento iba ganando...

-¡vamos equipo!- animó Luffy a sus compañeros.

-¿¡otra vez me vais a dejar fuera!

-Bonnie, calmate, ya llegara tu turno- le intentó tranquilizar su tutora.

-¡cof cof cof!

-oi marimo ¿no estas tosiendo mucho?

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-como quieras.

En las gradas...

-vaya, este partido es mas emocionante de lo que parece no Ace ¿Ace?

El moreno había bajado agilmente hacia la linea del campo donde se encontraban todas las hinchas de los Mugiwara.

-vamos Zoro, dales duro o esta noche no tendrás ñiqui-ñiqui!

-¡callate!- le gritó completamente colorado.

-jum jum- asintio el ceja rizada de brazos cruzados.- cada oveja con su pareja.

Tras sonar el pitido empezó el segundo tiempo.

-UZUMAKI PONE LA PELOTA EN JUEGO PERO D MOKEY LE CORTA EL PASO! CONSIGUE PASARSELA A UCHIJA! UCHIHA SE LA PASA.. NO! UCHIJA ESQUIVA A KUROASHI Y A RORONOA, TRAFALGAR Y KID SE ECHAN A LA CARGA! UCHIJA SE VE EN UN APRIETO!

-Sasuke! pasánosla a Lee y a mi! estamos libres!-gritó Naruto.

-UCHIJA SE LA PASA A LEE PERO.. UCHIJA LE QUITA EL BALON A SU PROPIO COMPAÑERO! PARECE QUE SE A VUELTO LOCO! SE DIRIGE A PORTERIA Y... ¡GOOOOOOL!

-Sasuke-kuuuun eres el mejor- vitoreaba la pelirosa.

-esta niña estáloca- le comentó Nami a Hancock.

-loca de remate- afirmó.

-¿se puede saber que demonios haces Sasuke?- le preguntó cabreado el cejudo con el pelo a tazón.

-ganar.

-¿acaso si yo hubiera metido gol, o si se la hubiera pasado a Naruto para que lo metiera hubiera sido menos victorioso?

-si la hubierais tenido tu o Naruto ahora no tendríamos un gol de ventaja.

-¡eso tu no lo sabes!

-lo s´w yo y medio estadio.

La conversación se hubiera alargado hasta la noche pero el balón se puso en juego. El moreno del equipo visitante siguió en sus treces de jugar el solo el partido, no dejaba que ningún otro jugador tocara el balón incluido sus frustrados compañeros.

-¡Sasuke! - le fue a plantar cara el rubio en un tiempo muerto- esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro, somos un equipo, si eso no te entra en la mollera te sustituiremos por uno de los que están en el banquillo.

-¿y a ti quien te da ese derecho? Te recuerdo que el capitán soy yo.

-como si eres la Duquesa de Alba no puedes..- el moreno le agarro del cuello y lo puso muy cerca de si.

-que te quede claro, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana a cada momento y tu no eres nada ni nadie para negarmelo.- y lo empujó hacia un lado casi cayendo al suelo, suerte que el chico de las ojeras lo recogió.

-¿estas bien?

-si Gaara- dijo incorporándose- ¡estoy bien pero frustrado! ¡ahh!- se puso ha hacer boxeo contra el aire. Aunqeu animado, el de las ojeras pudo ver en el un deje de tristeza, sintiendo como su sangre se aceleraba poco a poco.

-GOOOOOL DE KUROASHI! AHORA AKIMICHI LANZA EL BALON A SABAKU! UCHIJA SE DIRIGE HACIA ÉL ¿PRETENDERA QUITARSELA COMO EN LAS OCASIONES ANTERIORES? PERO QUE ES ESTO? SABAKU LE A ARREADO UN BALONAZO EN LA CARA A UCHIJA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO!

-¿que haces imbécil?

-pensé que la querías, pero se me fue la mano- le dijo cruzado de brazos, su mirada era inexpresiva. El moreno fue hacia el.

-oye chulito si crees que..- pero cayó, esta vez era el el que fue agarrado del cuello.

-no, óyeme tu a mi,-le habló de manera que nadie pudiera oírle- como vuelvas a atacar a Naruto de cualquier forma te aseguro que acabaras de tal manera que necesitaras ayuda hasta para cagar.

Esa amenaza, muy lejos de arreglar algo, hizo que Sasuke acumulara mas agresividad en el cuerpo, y toda ella arremetiera en los Mugiwara como una poderosa arma.

-¡PARADON DE COBY! ¿PERO QUE PASA? EL PORTERO DE LOS MUGIWARA HA CAIDO COMPLETAMENTE K.O.!

-tiempo muerto- avisó la profesora- llevad a Coby a la enfermería, Ruchi ¿puedes sustituirle?- el joven asintió levantándose rápidamente para ocupar el sitio del portero. Robin estaba muy preocupada, no solo por Coby que había aguantado los balonazos del Uchija hasta quedar inconsciente, si no también por el resto del equipo, tenían magulladuras y moratones, sabia que es normal recibir esas agresiones un partido, pero la intensidad y la frecuencia ya no era normal.

-¡aaaahhh!- Law cayó al suelo agarrandose la pierna con una mueca de dolor.

-TRAFALGAR TAMBIEN HA CAIDO! PARECE QUE UCHIJA INTENTABA DAR UN GRAN CHUTE PERO SE TOPO CON SU PIERNA!

-JAJAJA TODO VALE EN LA GUERRA Y LO IMPREVISTO LO HACE MAS DIVERTIDO!

El pelirrojo de los muwigaras ayudó a su compañero haciendo de apoyo para llevarlo al banquillo.

-gracias Eustaquio.- le decía cojeando

-lo hago porque ahí tirado en el suelo estorbas- le dedicó una mirada al capitán del equipo contrario- ¡y tu a ver si te controlas animal!- pero solo le desvió la mirada con soberbia.

-Law ¿estas bien?

-si señorita, pero creo que es un esguince.

-creo que esto es demasiado, deberíamos retirarnos del partido.

-¡y una mierda!- gritó la chica del pelo rosa- ahora mismo me pongo yo de delantera, ese se va enterar de lo que vale un peine ¡Tu! ¡aloe vera!- Zoro se dio por aludido.-fuera del campo.

-pero..

-ni peros ni manzanas, que con la cara de muerto que tienes hoy seguro que eres el siguiente. Fuera del campo.

-pero..

-¡que te largues coño!- dijo dándole empujones.

-creo que es inevitable..- suspiró la profesora mirando a Bonnie- Usopp, Ocupa el puesto de Law.

-¿yooooo?- dijo lloriqueando.-_me van a matar, me van a matar._

-piiiiii.

-Y EL BALON VUELVE A ESTAR EN JUEGO, AHORA LA LLEVA D MONKEY!

-¡ey mono!- le llamó Bonney.- pasámela, tengo un plan!

-vale!

-D MONKEY SE LA PASA A JEWERLY! UCHIHA SE DIRIGE DE FRENTE HACIA ELLA! JEWERLY NO AMINORA SU MARCHA! TAMPOCO CAMBIA DE DIRECCION! ESTA DECIDIDA A ENCARA A UCHIJA Y … ¡DIOS SANTO!

Puede que ni el Greco hubiera pintado un rostro como el que Sasuke tenia en ese momento; abría la boca enseñando todo los dientes dejando que la saliva regara el césped, su nariz se había quedado arrugada y sus ojos en blanco, pero esta descripción del chico cuando Bonney chutó la pelota con todas su fuerzas en todo su miembro viril... puede que se quede corta.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

bueno, primero la cancioncita:

-_Como soy_ de Iguana Tango. Si, ya se que es la segunda canción de este grupo que le pongo a Ace, pero sinceramente es que el cantante me recuerda al pecoso, y... pienso, que si Ace cantara, tendría esa voz.

Despues:

-Yagai Shiroi- significa Viento Blanco. El nombre del instituto al que asisten los personajes de Bleach, excepto Gin y Aizen claro está. Quise ponerlos de mediadores porque me dije a mi misma que si ponía Naruto debía de poner Bleach xD.

-También- os preguntareis a que viene tanto hincapié en los personajes de Naruto. Puede que en un principio me emocionara demasiado, después es que se me ocurrió hacer un fic de Naruto paralelo a este fic, y digamos que aquí ya se ha visto un poco de la futura historia (algún día la escribiré. Eso, antes que esa la historia paralela de Bleach que esa si que la tnego bien formada en mi cabeza xDD)

¡Bueno! Y nada mas que esto, en el siguiente capitulo terminará el partido y volveremos a la normalidad de la historia en que los únicos aparecidos de otros mangas son Gin y Aizen, pero eso no será lo mas emocionante :P


	10. Fin del prólogo

**Capitulo 10 Fin del prólogo**

Mientras sonaba el pitido señalizando el final del segundo tiempo Sasuke cayó al suelo con las lagrimas saltadas y las manos protegiendo su parte dañada, soltaba unos murmullos que quien tuviera el oído muy fino podría oír "ay mamaita como duele".

-Itachi... ¿es tu único hermano?- le preguntó el pecoso sin quitar los ojos de la imagen.

-s-si..

-pues me parece que te has quedado sin sobrinos.

-Usopp- le llamó el monito al compañero que tenia mas cerca- ¿tu que crees? ¿que se le a chuchurrido o que se le a invertido?

-pa mi que con esa potencia se le a invertido y chuchurrido a la vez.

-uniformes, 20 euros cada uno- dijo el chico de las gafas de sol, moreno con los pelos pinchos que respondía al nombre de Shino.

-el partido, seis horas de entrenamiento después de clase- siguió Kiba.

-ver a Sasuke castrado en medio del partido..- dijo finalizando Shikamaru.

-..no tiene precio- concluyeron los tres a la vez.

-dios..- dijo Law.

-y que lo digas- le contestó Zoro- ¡un momento! Tu no estabas en la enfermería por un esguince.

-si, tres semanas de reposo y con muletas- le enseño su pie escayolado y las muletas que reposaban a lado de el en el banquillo.

-que rápido.

-lo que tiene ser un futuro médico y que tu compañero vaya por el mismo camino.

-¿y como esta Coby?

-solo necesita descansar. Por cierto ¿tu haces kendo?

-si ¿como lo has sabido?

-se te nota en algunos movimientos, pero creo que yo me doy cuenta porque también hago.

-¿también? Yo no doy desde que estoy aquí.

-pues cuando quieras...- desde el campo el pelirrojo de los Mugiwara miraba con cara de mosqueo como sus compañeros hablaban tan tranquilamente de dios sabe que.

-Eustass, con esa cara mirando a esos dos cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso- dijo divertida Bonney.

-vete a castrar animales- dijo con gesto de indiferencia.

Por parte, en el equipo Konoja que estaba en el campo se consumían diferentes sentimientos. Gaara que apoyaba su codo sobre su brazo y se tapaba la boca, intentaba disimular un pequeña risilla que le salia involuntariamente; Neji no dejaba de mirar a la chica de la melena rosa, aunque en ese momento nadie se imaginaría que después de unos años formarían un familia feliz; Naruto, Lee y Choji aun no procesaban la surrealista situación, ni siquiera cuando se llevaron a Sasuke en una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería del Tori Shikku.

-no os preocupéis- decía Sai intentando consolarlos- Sasuke la tiene mas pequeña que Naruto, el dolor no habrá sido tan grande como os imagináis.

-Hancock, tu cantas y yo te hago los coros.-le dijo Nami a la morena.

-ok -le guiño un ojo con afirmación.- ¡Sakura!- le pelirosa al otro lado del campo que como algunos tenia la mirada atónita miró hacia las dos chicas- tenemos una canción para ti, ejem ejem - se aclaró la voz- en la puerta del colegio.

-egio!

-hay un charco y no a llovido.

-ido!

-son las lagrimas de Sakura.

-ura!

-porque a Sasuke se la han jodio.

-que dices querida Hancock, la letra decía "porque no ha venido"

-quiera acomodarlo a la situación, aunque mas bien no es que que no haya venido.

-mas bien es que..

-¡pasa de ella completamente!- gritaron las dos al unisono rematando con una fuerte carcajada.

-¡ya me tenéis frita! ¡os vais a enterar!- gritó Sakura completamente sacada de sus casillas atravesando el campo a un velocidad alarmante. Hanckoc y Nami huían de ella alegremente casi dando saltitos, cara de felicidad, los puños bajo su barbillas y pregonando el siguiente mensaje:

-mama!

-papa!

-Sakura nos quiere pegar!

Mientras tanto, Robin debatía con Byakuya, el arbitro, sobre la tarjeta roja de Bonney.

-caballo alado que agita su alas con sobriedad, pétalos de rosa bailando en el aire con libertad, Gea y Cronos acabando con su años de soledad.

-bajel que lucha con los mares, no se detiene hasta su búsqueda finalizar, aunque aun no sepa si lo que busca es la luz de un faro, o a los feminos cantares del mar.

-¿están hablando o recitando poesía? -preguntaba el pervertido profesor de gimnasia al de historia.

-es que los dos son profesores de lengua ¡YOHOHOO!

* * *

><p>-¡un brindis por nuestra victoria!<p>

-¡chichin!- se encontraban al la casa de Ace y Luffy celebrando su victoria contra Konoja, la verdad el partido estuvo muy igualado y por poco las cosas no se decidió a penaltis.

o0FlashBack0o

Apenas faltaban un par de minutos para el final del partido, los dos equipos empatados daban lo mejor de si para zanjar el asunto.

-¡vamos Naruto! duro con ellos- la animaba Sakura.

-se va Sasuke y enseguida se va por el otro- la criticaba Hancock junto a Nami.

-vaya pelandrusca.

-¡LA COSA ESTÁ QUE ARDE, TANTO LOS KONOJA COMO LOS MUGIWARAS NO SE RINDEN!

-ey chicos, tengo un plan- dijo Luffy sorprendiendo al resto del equipo- Sanji, Bonney, intentad acercar lo mas que podáis el balón a la portería contraria, yo me quedare en la defensa.

-¿estas loco?

-Bonney, hagámosle caso, a unas malas si el se queda de defensa iremos a los penaltis.

-bah, de perdidos al rió.

-KUROASHI Y JEWELY SE LANZA AL CAMPO CONTRARIO SIN SU CAPITAN ¿TENDRAN UN AS EN LA MANGA? KUROASHI SE VE BLOQUEADO POR UZUMAKI E INUZUKA. CONSIGUE PASARSELA A JEWERLY, POR ALGUNA ESTRAÑA RAZON LOS CHICOS DE KONOJA NO QUIEREN ACERCARSE A ELLA. SOLO QUEDAN 10 SEGUNDOS!

-venga! Chutad hacia arriba!- les dijo Luffy desde su campo, junto a Eustass, ambos agarraban de la camiseta a Usopp que lloriqueaba como un bebe hambriento.

-mas vale que tu plan funcione- le amenazo el pelirrojo.

-por favor no lo hagáis, por favor os lo ruego -les suplicaba Usopp.

-7 SEGUNDOS!

-para arriba?- interrogaron los dos delanteros.

-solo hacedlo!

-esta bien!- la chica chuto con todas su fuerzas hacia el cielo.

-5 SEGUNDOS!

-vamos!- Eustass y Luffy corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el campo contrario.

-3 SEGUNDOS- el balón bajó del cielo y justo antes de ponerse a la altura de la portería...

-¡ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaa!- arrojaron a Usopp cual jabalina acertando al balón con la cabeza del narizotas y entrando ambos en la portería.

-GOOOOOOOOL DE LOS MUGIWRAS! EL COLEGIO TORI SHIKKU GANA EL PARTIDO!

o0FinFlashBack0o

-ya podías haberte ofrecido tu a lanzarte.

-venga Usopp, no te lamentes más, eres el héroe del partido.

-¿en serio? Quiero decir.. ¡Por supuesto que si! todo estaba controlado, a partir de ahora podéis llamarme ¡capitán Usopp!

-que lanzado eres- bromeo el rubio.

-muy gracioso.

-ey Zoro ¿donde vas?- le llamó la pelirroja.

-voy a recoger mis cosas.

-¿ya? Si solo son las cinco.

-si, pero mejor que yo me vaya ya. Ademas, llevamos desde que terminamos el partido de fiesta.- se fue al cuarto de Ace donde tenía sus cosas, solo se percató de que no estaba solo cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Ace?

-por fin solos- dijo suspirando.

-¿has oído lo que acabo de decir?

-solo son las cinco.

-pero me tengo que ir- se dirigió hacia la puerta con rapidez para intentar abrirla pero el moreno le abrazó por detrás empujando la puerta para que no la abriera y cerró el pestillo para que nadie les molestara.

-Zoro...- le susurro al oído- solo quiero tenerte otra vez.

-pero yo...- la voz le sonaba temblorosa.

-¿vuelves a estar asustado?

-no, yo solo...

-entonces deja de preocuparte- le movió el mentón con delicadeza haciendo que lo mirara y lo besó. Ambos se dieron cuenta cuando el peliverde dejó de resistirse. Aun abrazándolo y con tranquilidad lo llevó a su cama. Se puso sobre él y le acarició la mejilla.- estas muy rojo- el mas joven solo desvió la vista con algo de vergüenza. El pecoso, besándolo acarició suavemente su pecho encontrándose algo inesperado- ¿? ¿que es esto?

-yo..- el pecoso abrió los ojos sorprendidos, el peliverde llevaba el mp3 colgado al cuello.

-¿lo llevas siempre?

-si ¡quiero decir! no.. bueno.. no... siempre...- Ace le sonrió, tomó el rostro del peliverde entre su manos volvió a besarlo.

-me temo que tendré que componerte mas canciones.

* * *

><p>Zoro se despertó con tranquilidad, encontrándose abrazado a Ace que tenia un sueño profundo.<p>

-mmm...-se desperezó y se giró hacia el resto de la habitación. De repente se puso pálido al encontrarse el reloj digital de la mesa camilla marcando las ocho y cuarto.-¡joder!- saltó de la cama corriendo para vestirse, despertando al pecoso por el camino.

-¿que pasa?

-¿porque no me has despertado?

-¿que? Zoro tranquilizate.. solo son.. ¡coño!

-es mismo digo yo. Me voy ahora mismo.

-espera, te llevo en moto, iremos mas rápido.

Los dos se vistieron raudos y veloces y salieron de la habitación, en el salón estaba Marco y Luffy jugando a as cartas.

-por fin os despertáis. Zoro ¿tu no tenias que estar en tu casa a la seis?

-esa era mi intención hasta que el gay salido me secuestro.

-bueno, bueno, lo siento.

-esto... Ace..

-Marco, tenemos prisa.

-por eso lo digo, Noyiko se llevó tu moto, pensó que no te importaría.

-¿que?- exclamó la parejita.

-bueno, da igual-dijo Zoro resignado- cogeré el autobús.

-Espera Zoro, si quieres puedo llevarte yo en coche. - se ofreció Marco

-gracias-dijo casi en suplica.

-os acompa..

-¡NO!- no dejo el peliverde terminar la frase al pecoso que no pudo replicar mas pues la puerta ya se había cerrado.

-Ace¿ Zoro se a enfadado contigo?

-por favor Luffy, que cosas dices ¿no as visto con el cariño con el que me ha despedido?

* * *

><p>-creo.. que hemos pillado caravana- anunció Marco.<p>

-no jodas.

-bueno, tranquilizate, ya llegas tarde de todos modos ¿tienes frió?- le pregunto esto último viendo que temblaba.

-solo un poco.

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

-si..- le verdad era que tenia mucho frió y le dolía la cabeza a rabiar.

El atasco duró casi dos horas, la lluvia y el viento dificultaron la situación, y los domingueros que volvían a sus casas sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar calmaban su ira pagándola con los demás conductores, haciéndose así un efecto dominó.

-gracias por llevarme- le dijo ya fuera del coche.

-no ha de qué, siento el retraso.

-no importa, no a sido culpa tuya.

-bueno, cuidate, no tienes buena cara. Hasta orto día.

-esta bien, adiós..

Eran las diez de la noche cuando llegó a la oscura mansión. Lesbia le abrió la puerta.

-¡señorito! ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo extremadamente preocupada.

-si.. yo.. siento llegar tarde.

-no se preocupe ¿quiere algo para cenar?

-no gracias, no tengo hambre, creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto a dormir.

-como quiera.

-esto... ¿Mihawk esta en casa?

-es domingo señorito, no ha salido de la mansión.

-ya.. tiene razón.- deseaba con todas su fuerzas no encontrárselo, no se veía con fuerzas ni para excusarse ni para plantarle cara, pero el destino no estaba ese día de buenas con él.

Encaminándose hacia su cuarto él solo por los largos pasillos de la mansión se encontró con su elegante figura. Maldijo todo lo maldecible.

El señor se paró delante de él como esperando que e peliverde pronunciara alguna palabra.

-yo..

-esta claro que no se te puede dar un voto de confianza. Espero que hoy lo hayas disfrutado porque no vas a pisar un pie fuera de esta casa hasta diciembre. Y tampoco des eso mucho por hecho.

-un momento, lo de hoy no a sido culpa mía, yo..

-¿me estas diciendo que en ningún momento estuvo en tu mano poder llegar a la hora que habíamos pactado?- Zoro bajo la mirada, el tenia razón, podía haber llegado a la hora- como temía, y si tus compañeros estaban al tanto- dijo volviendo a caminar dándole la espalda.- yo me los replantearía.

-¡la culpa no fue de ellos!- se volteo hacia él. Mihawk también se giró para verle.

-"no a sido culpa mía", "la culpa no fue de ellos" ¿ de quien es entonces?

-solo.. solo se me fue la hora y después..

-no me interesan tu escusas que no llevan a ninguna parte.

-eso no es justo.

-si la vida fuera justa no habría ni exitosos ni fracasados.- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¿como mi padre?- el moreno paró en seco, pero no le miró- ¿pues sabes que? ¡Prefiero mil veces ser un fracasado como él que un hombre de éxito solo y amargado en su enorme y lujosa mansión!- sitió arder su mejilla segundos después de que Mihawk le golpeara con la palma de su mano.

El mayor se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando vio al chico tirado en el suelo. No quiso hacer eso, la rabia de su interior se había despertado sin avisarle.

Zoro se levantó dejando su cosas en el suelo, sin mirar a atrás corrió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y cobijándose en ella.

Las ventanas temblaban por el viento.

* * *

><p>Recogió una pelota de suelo, apenas podía sostenerla con su pequeños bracitos. Estaba en un parque infantil.<p>

-¡Zoro!- le llamó una voz- ven, tenemos que volver a casa- fue corriendo hacia la persona que le llamaba, tardó más de lo que esperaba debido a sus pequeñas piernas- ven aquí- aquel hombre de cálida sonrisa lo aupó entre su brazos- que grande estas ya, un día de estos serás tu quien me lleve a mi- el pequeño se agarró al cuello de su padre y escondió la cara- venga Zoro ¿que te pasa?- dijo acariciándole la cabezita con ternura- tienes que ser fuerte ¿vale?- el niño levantó la mirada.

-¡papa!- solo vio una luz cegadora, solo escuchó el sonido de un claxon, su cuerpo cayó al suelo de madera.

-Sora, no puedes irte ¿que pasa con Zoro?- reconoció a la voz de su abuela gritando, se acercó a la puerta entrecerrada para ver disimuladamente lo que acontecía tras ella.

-sabes que lo he intentado, pero no puedo encargarme de él.

-¡es tu hijo!

-también es tu nieto.

-sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo. El aún no ha superado lo de su padre ¿pretendes que lo haga ahora sin su madre?

-¿y yo que?- la mujer gritaba histérica derramando lagrimas- ¿como crees que me siento al ver a ese niño todos los días recordándome cada segundo de mis existencia que Kotaro ya no esta aquí!?

-Zoro es el legado que dejó Kotaro, es su último regalo antes de morir.

-¿crees que no intentado pesar así? Ademas, a mi marido tampoco le gusta.

-piensas anteponer a ese hombre a Zoro, ¿sabes que el es el que le ha provocado esos moratones? el chiquillo tenia miedo hasta de decirlo.

-de vez en cuando un niño se merece un torta, él no se la daría sin razón.

-deja de evadir la realidad.

-la única realidad es que ese niño me hace sufrir, y yo no puedo mas, ahora él es tu responsabilidad.

-Sora, espera!- pero la hermosa mujer cerró la puerta tras de si y nunca la volvió a abrir.

* * *

><p>-cof cof cof cof- Zoro se incorporó de sopetón con un tremendo ataque de tos el cual no le permitía abrir los ojos.<p>

Alguien le puso un vaso de agua en sus labios, tragó calmando su garganta y volvió. Abrió su humedecidos ojos encontrándose a su lado al viejo mayordomo.

-Hermes..- su voz sonó ronca- ¿que.. que hora es?

-no se preocupe por la hora señorito.

-pero.. el colegio.

-ya me he encargado de avisarles que hoy no ira. Descanse.

-pero.. tenía un examen y...

-deje de preocuparse señorito, tiene mucha fiebre, solo descanse. En la mesa de noche tiene el desayuno.

-no tengo hambre.

-intente comer algo, lo necesita para tomar la medicina. Cuando se sienta mejor debería llamar a su abuela.

-vale..- cerró los ojos.

-avíseme si necesita algo- cerró el anciano la puerta.

-¿como está?

-ah! Sebastián, todavía tiene algo de fiebre pero está mejor, le he dejado el desayuno y la medicina.

-uff, entonces todo está mejor, después del susto de esta mañana...

-y que lo digas jeje, no es la mejor manera de empezar la jornada laboral.

-hablando de eso... el señor hoy estaba algo raro.

-bueno.. ayer discutió con el señorito.

-pero eso está a la orden del día.

-esta fue un poco mas grave Sebastián.

-entiendo...

-pero creo que a partir de ahora todo ira a mejor.

-lo dice por lo raudo y veloz que se a encargado el señor del señorito.

-en parte, pero da gusto ver que ya empieza a darse cuenta de que tiene que ejercer de padre.

-pobre señor, no se ha casado y ya le salen hijos.

* * *

><p>Mihawk se evadía de la reunion de empresa a la que estaba asistiendo mirando por la gran ventana que daba al aeropuerto.<p>

Por su mente pasaban las llamadas que había hecho esa mañana.

o0FlashBack0o

-¿que? ¿que tiene fiebre?- gritó tan alarmada su abuela que el moreno tuvo que alejar el teléfono todo lo que su mano se podía alargar- ¡claro! ¡como siempre esta haciendo el burro pues ahora tiene fiebre !¡siempre igual! ¡Cuando estaba aquí y se resfriaba o tenia fiebre se lo aguantaba hasta el fin de semana y se tiraba durmiendo de viernes a domingo! ¡Este nieto mio pretende llevarme a la tumba con él a disgustos!

Después de escuchar las voces preocupadas de la anciana y que esta le aclarará que medicamento sería mejor para el chico llamó al colegio.

-vaya así que esta resfriado- le dijo su tutora- ya se le veía ayer mala cara, lo que me sorprende es que tuviera cuerpo para jugar al fútbol. Dígale que no se preocupe por el examen de filosofía, yo hablaré con su profesor para que se lo aplace.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-¿verdad señor Yurakiur? ¿Señor Yurakuir?- uno de los empresarios que estaba exponiendo un nuevo plan de ahorro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-perdone, hoy no estoy en mi mejor momento. Repítamelo por favor.

-¿el que?

-pues... todo.

* * *

><p>Aparcó su mercedes negro delante de la puerta de casa.<p>

-bienvenido- le saludaron las Marianas y los Sebaistanes.

-bienvenido señor- dijo Hermes por su parte.

-gracias ¿como está el chico?

-desayunó, se tomó la medicina, se duchó y se volvió a dormir. Las veces que le hemos puesto el termómetro a tenido algunas décimas, pero nada grave.

-esta bien.

Mientras el señor se dirigía al comedor Zoro se encontraba despierto en su cuarto.

-señorito, la comida esta servida.

-gracias Lesbia.

-es un placer.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Ahora vería Mihawk, no sabia muy bien como debía actuar, quería pedirle perdón por lo que le dijo pero...

Suspiró y se encaminó al comedor.

Cuando llego él ya estaba sentado en su habitual pose, no le miraba.

-señorito- le llamó el anciano- su plato no está ahí- le avisó viendo que se dirigía a sentarse donde siempre- puse sus cubiertos al lado del señor.

-¿por qué?

-bueno, pensé que si tenían que hablar, seria mejor que estuvieran cerca, así usted no tendría que forzar la voz.

Dudoso de hacerlo, se sentó donde Hermes había preparado y ambos empezaron a comer.

-Mihawk... lo de ayer..

-¿te encuentras mejor?

-yo.. si, gracias.. -estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema, en parte lo agradeció, porque él tampoco.

-hoy tenia usted un examen ¿no señorito?

-si.

-¿de que materia?

-de filosofía.

-¿se le da bien?

-no demasiado. La verdad quería aprovechar para estudiar, pero he dormido demasiado.-bajó cabeza con culpabilidad.

-entonces el señor podría ayudarle a estudiar.

-¿¡que!?- exclamaron los dos a la vez mirando al mayordomo con los ojos como platos.

-el señor siempre tuvo buenas notas en esa materia, ademas él siempre esta preocupado por vuestros estudios, como muestra siempre, creo que sería un excelente idea.

-tengo mucho trabajo.-tajó el moreno.

-señor- dijo el mayordomo con un cuchillo cortando el pan de manera amenazadora- por un día no pasa nada ¿no cree?

-_este ya mismo saca la guadaña._-pensó el peliverde con una gota de sudor en él cogote. Miró a Mihawk, este lo observaba con detenimiento. Finalmente suspiró.

-esta bien, hoy te ayudare con filosofía. No queremos que Hermes saque la guadaña

-_¿que la tiene de verdad?_

-¿le pasa algo señorito?

-no, nada...

Volvió a poner su atención en comer al igual que su acompañante.

-por cierto- volvió a hablar el señor si desviar las vista de su plato.- tu padre y yo... tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero nunca lo consideré, ni le sigo considerando, un fracasado.- el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras, era la primera vez que decía algo así.

-gra..gracias.

-no tienes porque darlas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en ese momento de que algo muy pequeño acababa de nacer en el interior de cada uno, y que desembocaría algo muy grande.

**Continuará...**


	11. El cumpleaños

**Capitulo 11 El cumpleaños**

Era una mañana fría y húmeda y como era normal hacia algo de viento, se notaba que ya estaban en noviembre.

Zoro aparcó su bici donde siempre y se dirigió a la escuela a paso tranquilo. Ya eran tres días los que había faltado a clase; no le hacia gracia perder tantos días estando tan cerca los exámenes y no porque fuera uno de esos obsesionados con las notas y eso, si no por el simple hecho de que o las aprobaba todas... no volvería ver la luz del sol.

Eso también le recordó que Iceburg seguramente le esperaría con el examen; no estaba muy seguro de si conseguiría pasarlo...

o0FlashBack0o

-..y así demuestra Santo Tomás que Dios existe ¿lo has entendido?

-..si...-contestó sin mucha seguridad.

-explicámelo.

-pu-pues el mundo es como un motor... pero necesita que algo lo haga funcionar, como una llave de coche, digo yo. Y por eso... Santo Tomás se inventa a Dios.- a cara de Mihawk era un cuadro.

-¿naciste así de cazurro o te fuiste dando golpes por el camino?

-¡la culpa es tuya que no me enseñas bien!

-¡no puedo simplificarte Santo Tomas más de lo que lo he hecho!

-entonces es que el que no te lo sabes eres tu.

-ains..-suspiro cerrando lo ojos y cogió paciencia- la teoría de Santo Tomas es de lo mas simple que te puedes encontrar, quitando a Nieztche claro, todo se basa en intentar demostrar que Dios existe.

-pero yo no creo en Dios.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-pues que si no me lo creo su teoría es nula.

-_no quiero ni imaginar cuando este niño llegue a Kant.-_ pensó el mayor -te la vas a tener que saber de todas formas así que estruja un poco el cerebro.

-¿no seria mejor que le pusiera "solo sé que no sé nada"?

-me parece un idea estupenda.

-¿en serio?

-si, haber si el profesor te dibuja un cero tan perfecto como el que se lo dibujó a tu padre.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-Zoro, buenos días.

-ah Gin, buenos días.

-no te e visto por el colegio estos días ¿te ha pasado algo?

-pues pillé un resfriado gordo.

-vaya.. ¿y ya esta mejor?

-si, digamos que podía haber venido ayer, pero el mayordomo me aconsejo- "amenazó"- quedarme un día más por si acaso. Y eso... ¿algo nuevo por aquí?

-no te as perdido nada, solo que cada vez se nota más los nervios de los exámenes trimestrales y todos intentan evadirse de la realidad con cualquier cosa.

-¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS LA HAS PODIDO LLEVAR CON MULESTAS?- los dos pararon en seco al escuchar ese grito. Segundos después Eustass salia de la clase 1º B arrastrando de espaldas una mesa con Law enganchado a una de las patas.

-¡nooo! ¡Con lo que me a costado traerla!¡Apiadate de un pobre impedido!

-¡si tanto te cuesta no lo hagas!

-¡quien algo le quiere algo le cuesta, Ja! muleta power!

-¿que dices ahora? ¿En?- la mesa se quedó atascada a la entrada de 1º A gracias a una de las muletas de Law colocada entre las patas la puerta.

-¿ahora que Eustaquio?-le preguntó victorioso. Eustass le miró con indiferencia y quitó un el pestillo de la otra puerta pudiendo pasar así con todo el equipo- ¡mira que eres ¡cabezota! ¡solo es una mesa!

-¡lo mismo te digo! ¡Si tan aburrido estas vete a cortarte las venas!

Zoro y Gin quedaron mirando la escena con miles de gotitas de sudor resbalandoles.

-creo.. que se a que te refieres Gin...

* * *

><p>-afuuuu- suspiró el peliverde desplomándose sobre su silla.- creo que es el peor examen de mi vida.<p>

-así es Iceburg-dijo Usopp- si faltas a un examen va aumentado la dificultad conforme a los días.

-puñetero... encima no se me puede aparecer normal, no, tiene que aparecerseme por detrás y una voz de ultratumba diciendo "el examen".

-creo que tu también exageras demasiado.

-esto... Zoro-chin...-le llamó Keimi.

-¡ah! Hola Keimi, buenos días.

-buenos..- la chica desvió la vista disimuladamente hacia su amiga rubia que la apoyaba desde lejos- esto... no has venido estos días...

-si, es que estaba resfriado.

-ah ¿y ya estas mejor?

-aja.

-bueno.. yo quería preguntarte sobre el traje de príncipe, no estoy muy convencida con los colores ¿tu cual prefieres? Rojo, blanco o azul.

-¿no podría ser negro?

-¿¡pero que tonterías dices marimo!- le regañó Sanji- un príncipe no puede ir de negro, es antinatural.

-antinatural lo que parió tu madre.- le respondió y después volvió a poner su atención en Keimi- bueno, si tengo que escoger entre esos colores prefiero el azul.

-muchas gracias Zoro-chin- hizo una reverencia y volvió con su amiga.- ¡Conis!- lloriqueaba feliz- me he puesto nerviosísima.

-no te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien.

-creo que le gustas- le dijo el narizotas a Zoro analizando la situación.

-pero ella sabe que tengo novio ¿no? Vio a Ace en el partido.

-hay mujeres a las que eso les da igual, solo tienes que fijarte en Nami y Hancock.

-no me compares con esa pelandrusca.

-ya están otra vez- suspiró Vivi.

-pues que mala pata...-se quejó Zoro, lo último que quería era otra persona detrás de él. Ya tenia suficiente con Ace y eso que era su novio.

* * *

><p>-no, Zoro, fijate bien en este caso, es genitivo no nominativo ¿Por lo tanto...?<p>

-es complemento del nombre, lo siento profesor Aizen.

-no te preocupes, para eso estamos- se remangó el jersey dejando ver su reloj de pulsera- bueno, el ensayo de la obra estará apunto de empezar, puedes irte a tu clase.

-gracias- dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

-no hay porque darlas, pero que no se te vuelva a olvidar lo deberes, yo tampoco disfruto castigando a un alumno.

- _embustero, yo sé que llevas el alma de un psicópata sadomaso metido dentro, solo había que verte como disfrutabas diciendo la palabra "castigado", ademas si no te gustara castigar hubieras aceptado la excusa de que estuve enfermo._

-¡ah! Se me olvidaba...¿ es cierto que te llevas bien con Gin?

-esto... si, no es que hablemos mucho porque estamos en clase separadas y coincidimos poco pero si, me llevo bien con él.

-eso me alegra mucho, él siempre a sido un chico muy solitario, alegre pero solitario, es verdad que no busca problemas, pero esa actitud crea un rechazo por parte de su compañeros- con las palabras del profesor de latín cayó en la cuenta de que Gin siempre estaba solo- creo que sabes que papel le a tocado en la obra ¿no?

-el hada azul.

-sé que en otras clases también a habido chicos que les a tocado papeles femeninos y eso no me preocupa, lo que si que me preocupa es que le dieron el papel por otras razones.

-¿para meterse con él?

-no quiero pensar eso, pero... bueno, tu ya sabes, que tenga ahora un buen amigo es una alegría, sobre todo porque los que conserves a esta edad te duraran toda la vida.

-ya...

-bueno, seré mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>-¡a casita!-gritó feliz el monito.<p>

-uff, hoy lo hemos dado todo, hasta hemos sido los últimos en quedarnos a ensayar

-pero también nosotros hemos sido los que mas hemos vagueado, Usopp-comento Vivi- es normal que al final tengamos que esforzamos más de lo normal.

-que ganas tengo de presentar la obra- decía ilusionado Chopper.

-¡Zoro-chin!- gritó la peliverde corriendo hacia él junto a Conis.

-¿Keimi? Pero tu no te habías ido ya?

-pero es que hay unos maleantes a la puerta esperándote.

-¿que?

-si- añadió la rubia- uno fumaba y decía muchas palabrotas va rapado al uno con una cresta roja, y gafas de sol, y otro, el que nos a hablado directamente tenía una barra de hierro, y nos pregunto por ti, era rubio con el pelo rizado.

-parecía que si no le decía lo que quería nos iba a batear Zoro-chin.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Law acercándose a ellos por detrás junto con Eustass y Boney- ¿deudas con los mafioso?

-no te preocupes pelo moco- le dijo Bonney- mi pie ya se me esta quedando un poco dormido sin acción.

-¿pero estáis locos? ¡os vais a enfrentar a unos mafiosos!- le dijo Coby que lo había oído todo con Helmepo- aunque consigáis cargároslo los mafiosos son mucho de proteger a la familia, vendrán mas.

-Coby tiene razón- dijo el rubio barbilla culo- lo mejor es darle lo que quieren.

-yo no me refería a eso Helmepo.

-y Hancock sin aparecer, para una vez que se la necesita.

-pero Nami ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-pues fácil Vivi, ella fue una de las más duras macarras, seguro que conserva sus amistades.

-para tu información...-dijo Hancock apareciendo de la nada, sus hermanas detrás de ella- no fui una de las mas duras, fui la mas dura de todas y todos, querida Nami.

-¡ah! ¡Que susto! Deja de aparecer como la niña de Ringu ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-como mi lindo Luffy tardaba mucho e ido a buscarle ¿algún problema?

-tu eres el problema en si.

-ya estamos otra vez- dijo Vivi llevándose las mano a la cabeza.

-¿Asustada Vivi-swan? No te preocupes, yo protegeré a todas mis damas.

-bu-bueno.. si no os importa yo me voy por la puerta de atrás-dijo Usopp tembloroso.

-los hombres no huyen Usopp- le dijo el compañero de ojos de reno.

-¡jajajaja que divertido! vayamos todos a mandarlos por los aires!

-¡Ey!- les llamó todos Eustass- Zoro se ha ido.

-¿que?- exclamaron todos a la vez, al no encontrar a Zoro entre ellos corrieron todos juntos a la puerta principal, Law un poco retrasado por la muleta.

-¿donde esta?

-¡ahí!

-¡ah!¡Este niño es tonto!- exclamo Usopp viendo como Zoro se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia las dos personas que custodiaban la puerta.

-¡tenemos que traerlo aquí!

-¡estas loco Chopper! ese idiota se lo a buscado ¡Luffy! -le agarró la pelirroja del moflete al monito.-¡ni se te ocurra moverte!

-pero es nuestro nakama.

-a lo mejor no conocen su rostro.- volvió a hablar Eustass.

-tienes razón Eustaquio, si va tan tranquilo como un alumno más no hay sospechas de que sea él.

-¿pero que hace ese marimo?- ante la interrogación exclamada de Sanji volvieron a mirar a su compañero, este saludaba a los mafiosos. En cuanto se percataron de la presencia del peliverde pusieron los ojos de un toro apunto de envestir y corrieron hacia el solitario alumno como Aquiles contra los troyanos.

-¡lo van a matar!

-¡no puedo mirar!

-¡vamos a ayudarle!

-¡Luffy no!

Pero cuando se dispusieron a salir de su escondrijo para ayudar a su compañero quedaron en estado de shock.

-esto...- Law fue el primero en poder hablar- ¿es normal que unos mafiosos abracen a su victima?

-y que le lloren encima-añadió Eustass.

-y que le soben- terminó Bonney con asco.

-¡basta ya!- gritó Zoro apartando a sus compañeros, cada uno con una mano- Jonny, vuelve a sobarme y le digo a tu madre que fumas, Yosaku ¿que cojones haces con el palo?

-¡no es un palo! es una atillo- dijo mostrando la bolsa atada a uno de los extremos al palo- como en los dibujitos! ¿a que mola?

-esto sobrepasa el marco de macarrones de Jonny.

-¡ey! A mi marco de macarrones no lo sobrepasa nadie! Yo sé que soy un artista en potencia, ya querría Picasso tenerme de maestro. Por cierto Zoro, vaya uniforme, me dan ganas de darte un paliza, jajaja

-¿Zoro?- lo llamó Luffy junto al resto de su compañeros que se habían acercado al alegre trío.- ¿quienes son estos?

-¿como que estos, capullo?- gritó Jonny.

-nosotros somo los amigos de Zoro- le secundo Yosaku.

-de toda la jodida vida.

-toda la vida juntos.

-desde preescolar.

-si, nuestra miradas se cruzaron y ya sabios que nuestra amistad sería para toda la vida.

-bellos recuerdo, como cuando nos tirábamos por lo toboganes. Y después venia mi madre y nos preparaba unos peazo de bocatas de tortilla de patatas. Que buenos.

-si, también cuando...

-¡callaos ya!- le cortó el royo Zoro- ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

-¿cómo que que hacemos aquí? ¿te lo puedes creer Jonny?- le pregunto Yosaku indignado.

-vamos a ver Zoro, querido y dulce Zoro- se apoyo en él pasando el brazo por detrás de su cuello- ¿que día es hoy?

-jueves. Como todas las semanas.

-fecha- le dijo en un tono mas agresivo.

-10 de noviembre.

-entonces si hoy es 10, mañana será...-el peliverde resopló.

-me estáis diciendo que habéis dejado el trabajo, cogido nosecuantos trenes, con un misero atillo de vagabundo, por esa tremenda tontería?

-¡no es ninguna tontería!- le regañaron los dos.

-es un tontería como un castillo.

-¿que tontería?- preguntó Luffy inocente.

-mañana es su cumpleaños.

-¿que? ¡Zoro! porque nos no lo dijiste?

-no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-pues no te va a quedar mas remedio majete, sobre todo porque mañana llegan Tashiqui y Saga.

-no jodas.

-ah si, si que jodemos.

-lo que vosotros digáis... ¡eh! Los de radio patio!- le dijo a sus compañeros que estaban en un corro murmurando- ¿vosotros que estáis tramando?

-nada, nada- respondieron todos a la vez intentando disimular algo.

* * *

><p>-esto... yo... lo siento mucho.<p>

-no es preocupe señorito, esta casa tiene sitio de sobra. Pueden quedarse sin problemas.

-¡gracias abuelete!

-jajajajaj ¿"señorito"? ¡Si este tiene de señorito lo que mi padre de Son Goku jajajaja!

-¿como podéis sentiros tan pachos viniendo de gorra?- les regaño a los dos.

-wouou! esto es mas grande que donde yo criaba cabras- dijo Jonny haciéndose el cateto.

-no pases de mi! y deja de decir eso a cada sitio que vamos! hasta en el autobús lo has dicho!

-perdón, perdón... pero esto aquí todo se vive a lo grande.

-si, claro..

-ah! Señorito, se me olvidaba comentarle que el señor...

-_dios, me había olvidado de él! que situación extraña puede crearse estando estos tres en una misma mesa!_

-hoy no vendrá a cenar, tenéa un compromiso con unos conocidos.

-uff.. menos mal...

-¿como que menos mal?

-dejalo Jonny..- dijo tristemente Yosaku secándose las lagrimas de cocodrilo con un pañuelo- ¿no ves que nuestro pequeñín ya es de la alta nobleza? No quiere juntarse con sus humildes padres. Ay Zoro! cierro los ojos y aún te noto dentro de mi vientre!

-Yosaku por favor no seas ten vulgar- le dijo Jonny en pose elegante.

-no eres el mas indicado para decirme eso.

-¿que quieres decir?

-¡pues lo que digo!

Zoro miraba junto al anciano mayordomo la seguramente inolvidable escena.

-tiene unos amigos la mar de simpáticos, señorito.

-si lo ves así...

-bueno, me encargare de que prepare dos habitaciones para invitados.

-¿que?- los dos dejaron su pelea para dirigirse al mayordomo.

-¿nu vamos a durmir juntitos?- hizo Jonny un puchero.

-hacia tantas noches que no dormíamos bajo el mismo techo..

-ey! Pili y Mili! como deis más el coñazo dormís en el jardín!

-eres mas frío que que el gazpacho de mi madre.

-ummm... gazpacho.. lastima que no estemos en la época.

-bueno, si los señoritos quieren dormir en la misma habitación no tienen porque preocuparse, ahora le digo a Sebastian que me ayuden. Vaya a su cuarto, Mariana les subirá algo de comer y beber.

-gracias.

-no hay de que señorito.

-Zoro..- le llamo Jonny cuando el mayordomo ya se hubo ido- ¿tu aquí.. no te pierdes?

-muy gracioso, anda, venid.

-si "señorito".

-os la estáis jugando...

* * *

><p>-¡Zoro! ¡Tu habitación son como dos salones de mi casa juntos!- se sorprendió Yosaku al entrar en el cuarto de su amigo. Se notaba que no habían perdido tiempo puesto que ya en perpendicular a la cama del peliverde se situaban dos camas de hierro pintado de blanco.<p>

-pero creo que con tanta pomposidad a Zoro le pasan do cosas, o le da un colapso o se vuelve marica.

-¿que?- el peliverde su puso nervioso, aún no les había dicho nada de Ace.

-que o te da un patatus o te vuelves marica.

-deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?-dijo en un tono nervioso.

-vale.. hablando de maricas.. ¿que paso con ese que te acosaba?

-¿como demonios...?

-Saga nos comentó que le dijiste que uno te había echado el ojo.

-es que nuestro Zoro es un portento.

-bueno... digamos que la cosa se solucionó.

-ah, entonces ya no lo ves ¿no?

-verlo lo sigo viendo..

-¿que? Zoro esto esta muy mal ¡le creas falsas esperanzas!

-¡yo no le creo falsas esperanzas!

-ah, entonces es que esta interesado en otro ¿no?

-no, sigue interesado en mi.

-Zoro dices unas cosas muy raras.

-es que yo...

-¿que tu que?

-que salgo con él- les apartó su cara enrojecida. Su amigos tardaron unos minutos en analizar la información.

-¡vamos Yosaku tenemos que volver!- dijo tirando del brazo de Zoro para sacarlo de la habitación- ¡a este con un potaje de patatas se le quitan las poyadas estas!

-¡si vosotros sois mas gays que yo!

-¡Tashigui!- dijo Yosaku llamando a su amiga por teléfono derramando gruesas lagrimas y moqueando- ¡que a Zoro le gustan los nabos!

* * *

><p>-buenos días- bostezo el peliverde en el comedor.<p>

-tapate la boca mientras bostezas- le corrigió el señor.

-si...- prefirió seguirle la corriente y sentarse. Ya estaba recuperado, pero Hermes le volvió a colocar el desayuno al lado de Mihawk, aún así no le dio mayor importancia.

-¿y él examen de filosofía?- el joven tragó nervioso.

-pu..pu..pues todavía no me han dado la nota.. es muy pronto...

-eso ya lo se, lo que pregunto es como te salió.

-creo que... bien.

-vamos, que lo has suspendido.

-¡eso no lo sabes! ¡creer es poder! ¿a Santo Tomas no le funcionaba? Pues a mi también.

-no seas prepotente y deja de compararte con un erudito cuya inteligencia le lleva años luz de ventaja a la tuya..

_-Creo que me acaba de llamar tonto._-si...- se centró en untar la mantequilla en el pan. Levantó la mirada mientra mordía,- esto...

-no hables con la boca llena- el joven tragó- ¿que querías?

-que perdón- el moreno dejo el periódico y apartó el café poniéndole una mirada de incertidumbre- por lo de ayer, por no avisar de lo de mis amigos- el mayor seguía sin saber a que se refería.

-ayer vinieron unos amigos de señorito a pasar la noche -interfirió Hermes- querían estar hoy con él porque es su cumpleaños. Son unos buenos chico, no dan la lata.

-vaya.. -quedó pensativo el moreno.-así que ya estamos a once de noviembre. Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-y que lo diga señor.

Zoro quedó mirando al mayor un rato como intentado descifrar un enigma.

-¿_como... sabia la fecha de mi cumpleaños?_

* * *

><p>-¡Gin!- el chico canoso se giró al oír su nombre.<p>

-Buenos días, Zoro ¿del refriado que tal?

-estupendamente.

-me alegro.- el peliverde quedó observando a su compañero, recordando a conversación que tuvo el día anterior con el profesor Aizen.

-esto...yo... ayer hablé con...¿que tal la obra?

-ah, va muy bien. A algunos les dio por ver la película de disney y se hacen preguntas transcendentales de si de verdad Pinocho se merecía ser un niño de verdad, y esos debates nos quitan tiempo pero en general vamos bien. ¿y vosotros?

-digamos que somos los de ponernos las pilas a ultima hora.

-ah.. bueno, eso es normal.

Llegaron a la clase de 1º A, mientras despedía a Gin, el peliverde abrió la puerta encontrándose así...

-¡SORPRESAAAA!- cerró la puerta corriendo asustado.

-Gin, o me voy a tu clase.

-¡como que irte a su clase!- abrieron varios de su amigos metiéndole en el aula en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Gin! ¡ayuda, ayuda!

-¿ayuda? ¿encima de que te celebramos el cumpleaños?

-¡desagradecido!

La puerta se cerró antes de que al canoso le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿_es... su cumpleaños?_

* * *

><p>Dentro del aula:<p>

-vamos a ver.. ¿no os dije ayer que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños?

-es que Zoro, tu eres como Eustaquio, no solo dan ganas de meterse contigo si no que ademas es muy fácil.

-¡pues vete robarle la mesa otra vez!

-mira que eres desagradecido. - le repitió Nami.- encima que hacemos este guateque para ti.- dijo señalando las mesas unidas como una sola donde estaba puesta un montón de comida y bebida

-¿para mi dices?- dijo en tono desconfiado- mas bien me utilizáis como excusa para perder clases.

-eso solo son simple añadiduras querido Zoro.

-claro...

-¡YOHOHO! que divertido.

-¿El profesor Brook también?

-anda, deja de preocuparte por minucias y ve a abrir tu regalo.-le dijo Usopp, parecía como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.

-no quiero regalo.

-venga Zoro, seguro que te gusta- le animó Luffy- mira, esta en tu mesa- el peliverde puso la vista donde indicó el monito y vio encima se su mesa un enorme bulto cubierto por una manta. Su mirada se volvió aún mas desconfiada.

-¿a que viene esa cara, marimo?

-... que lo destape primero otra persona.

-¡que desconfiado!- se sorprendió Chopper.

-a ver si pidiéndoselo un chica guapa acepta, Keimi, ven acá pacá.

-¿que? ¿Yo Nami-chín?- se puso roja como un tomate.

-claro, que contigo seguro que acepta.

-va.. vale- se acercó a Zoro y mirándole a los ojos con decisión.- Zoro-chin, a.. ábrelo.. por favor- puede que fuera la frase que mas le costara decir en su vida hasta el momento.

-no- dijo cortante.

-¿que?- se desencajó la chica la mandíbula sacando la lengua estupefacta por a respuesta.

-¿crees que es es forma de hablar a un dama, puto marimo?

-callate.

-Zoro, o lo destapas o...- Nami dejó la frase al aire como un gran amenaza, detrás de ella se podría vislumbrar las llamas de la ira.

-e.. esta bien- dijo tragando. Se acercó a su mesa y con precaución y algo de miedo destapó la manta. Lo que cubría no era otra cosa que a su novio que se sentaba encogido en la mesa, le había colocado unas orejas y cola de perrito.

-¡adoptame!- dijo con voz infantil. Zoro lo volvió a cubrir con la manta.-¡encima de que hago estas tonterías por ti! insensible- le regaño levantándose, encima de su mesa, con la manta aún echada por encima.

-tu haces esas tonterías por que quieres.

-ay! Arbustillo de mi corazón! yo se que en el fondo me deseas- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-ah! quita quita! baboso!

-YOHOHO! -reía el profesor Brook por encima de los alumnos

-no tiene gracia.

-que triste es estar enfurruñado el día de tu cumpleaños. Pero no te preocupes mi querido arbustillo. Yo te are reír- lo soltó y decisivo se acercó a la mesa del profesor- venga pequeños saltamontes, a ver si adivináis a quien estoy imitando: SUPER! -gritó juntando sus brazo en alto con los puños apretados.

-¡esa es fácil! es el profesor Franky jajaja.

-¡muy bien! ¿Y esta? Veo a un chica con la falda por los tobillos y digo "enseñas demasiado la piernas, indecente!"- le dio un tono de abuela.

-jajajaja es el profesor Pauly, el de dibujo técnico!

-jajaj ¿y a ver si esta lo conseguir? -se puso en pose sexy encima de la mesa- Mmm... gritos de dolor.. mmmm...

-la pones muy fáciles Ace, esa es Sadi.

-¿así? ¿Que tal esta? -salió del aula y volvió con la cara enfurruñada, alzado de hombros casi jorobado. Se sentó en la silla del profesor y miró al publico con cara de odio- no os intentéis enfrentaros a mi, seria falta... para mi espalda.

-YOHOHO! profesor Crocus de biología yohohohohoho!

-ey! profesor Brook, no vale decirlo.

-yohoho! Perdón perdón!

-esta seguro que no la adivináis- se puso enfrente de la mesa. Con los brazos cruzado. Llevó hacia abajo los extremos de los labios todo lo que pudo, marcó todas las arrugas que le fue posible y entrecerró los ojos- los alumnos sois la escoria de la humanidad.

-se puede saber que es este escándalo?- Ace se quedó helado al escuchar esa voz detrás suya.

-yohoho! Perdón profesor Akainu, es que decidimos tomarnos la hora libre para celebra el cumpleaños de uno de los alumnos.

-déjense de tonterías y pónganse a dar clase. En cuanto a ti..- le puso la mano en el hombro a Ace, el cual empezó a sudar- ven conmigo a la sala de profesores.

-¿que? si yo ya no soy alumno del este colegio. La memoria le va fallando, profe.

-muy gracioso, pero conmigo no aprobaste el apartado 5 de química, técnicamente solo estas graduado de boquilla. Así que por hoy no te libras- dijo arrastrándolo lo fuera de la clase.

-que! Esto es injusto, reclamos mis derechos! quiero mis derechos!- se enganchó a la puerta.- no os preocupéis por mi pequeños saltamontes! Resurgiré de mis ceniza! Zoro! No dejare que la muerte me separe de ti!- lo dijo tan serio que el peliverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Algunas chicas reprimieron un "kyaa!" con todas sus fuerzas.- sobre todo porque a mi no me mata ni la lava! JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS!- y así, carcajeando, fue arrastrado hacia la sala de profesores.

Las clase quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-yohoho! buenos sigamos con la fiesta!

-esta seguro profesor Brook, que pasa si Akainu le dice algo, él es el jefe de estudios.

-no os preocupéis! Yohoho!

No se debatieron mucho con su profesor, ellos menos que él quiera dar clase, así que así siguió la fiesta, de manera más disimulada para que no los pillara otro profesor, que fue un fracaso porque Robin vino a hacerles una preguntas al profesor de historia, pero muy lejos de querer ser una aguafiestas le dio a Zoro las felicidades y se unió a los demás.

-wee, la tarta, la tarta- proclamó alegre Luffy.

-¿que? ¿Hasta una tarta?

-estuve ayer varias hora preparándote la dichosa tartita, como le hagas un feo te la comes por el culo ¿entiendes marimo?

-si..- asintió con pesadez.

-tienes que soplar las velas.

-pero cuantos años tenéis ¿cinco?

-esto se hace con cinco y con cincuenta, así que ya las estas soplando.

-que no se te olvide el deseo- le recordó la maestra. Estuvo pensado durante un par de segundo y sopló las velas con forma de numero dieciseis.

-¿que has pedido Zoro-chin?

-no Keimi, que si no no se cumple.

-¡ah! Es verdad Conis, lo siento.

-pero si aunque no lo diga lo lleva escrito en la cara- se burló el narizotas- "por favor velita con forma de dieciséis, que apruebe todas".

Los demás rieron, pero lo que dijo Usopp no era ninguna mentira, solo que por alguna razón... solo lo había pedido con filosofía.

**Continuará...**


	12. Regalos

**Capitulo 12 Regalos.**

La campana sonó anunciando en fin de las clases hasta el lunes siguiente; Nami, deseando salir por la puerta, no esperó ni un segundo mas y, arrastrando a su peliazul amiga, corrió hacia su fin de semana seguida por su caballero andante a veinticuatro horas, también conocido como Sanji.

-iros adelantados -les dijo Luffy a Chopper, Usopp y Zoro- yo iré a por Ace a la sala de profesores.

-ok, Luffy, nosotros vamos saliendo.

-¡hasta ahora!

-¡hasta ahora!- le despidieron todos.

-oye Zoro, hoy también viene tus guardaespaldas mafiosos?- le preguntó Usopp.

-pues según me dijeron me esperarían a la salida.

Tal y como había dicho, cuando bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta principal, se encontraba custodiando la verja que dividía la calle del colegio lo que parecían cuatro macarras de instituto, dos de ellos, una chica morena con el corte de pelo francés y gafas y un chico con cejas gruesas y luciendo un melenita morada no lo parecían tanto, pero estando con Jonny y Yosaku no daban su imagen natural.

-ains.. maldito Akainu- se quejaba Ace junto a su hermano- es como si mi nacimiento fuera suficiente escusa par ponerme en su lista negra.

-pues Noyiko dice que tu te ganaste el odio de muchos profesores a pulso.

-si, Noyiko siempre tan perfecta... ey, tíos- llamó al narizotas y al ojos de reno- ¿donde está Zoro?

-esta ahí- lo señalo Usopp- ha ido a recibir a sus amigos.- si vais a saludar entonces nos vemos el lunes.

-vale, hasta el lunes. Adios, Chopper.

-adios Luffy.

-bye!

Ace se quedó observando como su pareja se acercaba alegremente a las cuatro personas que custodiaban la salida del colegio. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa a ver como Zoro abrazaba cariñosamente a la chica con gafas y como se dejaba abrazar amistosamente y revolverse por el chico de pelo morado. Fue un verdadero choque para él verle actuar de esa manera tan familiar con otras personas.

-¡seras hijo de puta!- insultó Jonny a Zoro- ¡a ellos los abrazas y a nosotros nos apartas como si tuviéramos la lepra!

-es que ellos no se ponen a sobarme.

-¡no te querrán tanto!

-con la que me echasteis ayer por teléfono los dos porque Zoro es gay- se quejó Tashigui- y ahora os dan mal de amores.

-no es mal de amores, es justicia.

-bueno..- suspiró Saga pasando un poco del trío lalalá- ¿como te va?

-me va bien ¿que tal en el dojo?

-estamos un poco agobiados ahora que empiezan los campeonatos y no te tenemos en el equipo, pero damos lo mejor de si.

-me gustaría estar con vosotros.

-ya te pasaras por navidad.

-¿que?- Luffy le apareció por detrás- ¿te vas en navidad? ¿Porque no nos lo dijiste?

-si, bueno para mi estaba tan claro que para los demás creí que también.

-¿este es tu novio, Zoro?

-¿que? ¡No! El es..

-yo soy su novio- le cortó Ace abrazándole por detrás a la vez que lo apartaba de Saga- encantado.- le hizo un saludo militar.

-igualmente- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- gay loco acosador.

-¿en?

-así es como te describió Zoro.- Ace le dirigió un mirada de incredulidad al peliverde.

-eres gay, estas loco, y me acosas ¿puedes demostrar lo contrario?

-no soy gay, soy bisexual, no estoy loco, solo soy excéntrico como cualquier artista, y no te acoso, muestro mi devoción por ti.

-todo eso se traduce a que eres un pervertido. Suéltame ya- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo con brusquedad.

-¡no!- lo abrazo de nuevo.

-¡Ace! ¡Quita!

-¿porque estas tan mosca hoy?

-¿porque no me dejas en paz?

-así que Ace..- interrumpió el pelimorado lo que parecía que se iba a convertir en una pelea- te que mejor que gay loco acosador. Yo soy Saga, amigo de la infancia de Zoro.

-¿le has oído Yosaku?- le preguntó Jonny con chulería.-dice que es su amigo de la infancia, y le pobre se cree algo.

-es que claro el no tuvo la suerte de ser su amigo desde su MAS TIERNA infancia Jonny, pobrecito, entendámosle.

-si, lo mio son relaciones cortas pero intensas, de esas que dejan mella y no las desgasta el tiempo.

-oye guapito de cara, te estas pasando.

-eso eso.

-pero... si habéis empezado vosotros- dijo con paciencia.

-Zoro- le llamó Tashigui- tal ve nos deberíamos ir yendo, o el tiempo se nos echará encima, el último tren sale a las nueve.

-ok. Ace ¿me sueltas?

-...

-Ace, por favor.

-vale..

-hasta luego- despidió el peliverde a los dos hermanos yéndose ya con su amigos.

-adiós Zoro ¡nos vemos el lunes!- le despidió el monito.

-bye..

La chica quedó mas rezaga mirado a los dos chicos que despedían a Zoro.

¡CLON!

-¡auch! Que daño.

-Tashigui por dios- le regañó Zoro ayudándole a levantarse junto con Saga- veo que sigues igual de torpe.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el pelimorado.

-si.. eso creo.

-vaya carajazo que se a metido.-observo Yosaku.

-tía, yo también tengo hambre, pero no me voy comiendo las farolas.- Afirmó Jonny.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron a la entrada mirando la cómica escena un poco perplejos.

-jajaj, que graciosos son los amigos de Zoro ¿ verdad Ace?- miró a su hermano mayor, pero este no reía, se había quedado absorto en la figura del peliverde.- ¿Ace? ¿te pasa algo?

-¡ah! Perdona Luffy ¿me decías?

-estas muy raro.

-cosas de mayores. Venga, vámonos a casa.

-ummm... vale, pero... ¡aupa!- saltó a la espalda de su hermano mayor.

-ey! Luffy que ya no eres un tití, que ya te as convertido en King-Kon.

* * *

><p>Ya todos estaban en la estación, apenas faltarían poco minutos para que el tren llegase a recogerlos.<p>

-bueno, Zoro ¿cuidate mucho?- le dijo cariñosamente la chica de las gafas.- come mucho y abrigate bien.

-dile a mi abuela que lo haré.

-¿como sabes que me lo había dicho ella?

-nunca se queda tranquila si no me abrigo y como.

-¡Zoro!

-¡hermano!- Jonny y Yosaku le abrazaron lloriqueando desconsoladamente- ven a casa pronto que mi madre te hará un comida como dios manda, con amor, cariño y patatas.

-que cruz..-suspiró el atrincherado.

-venga hombre, no dramaticéis- le dijo Saga- ademas, volveremos en diciembre.

-es verdad, tenemos que ver como hacéis Blancanieves.-se ilusionó la chica.

-de verdad que no hace falta, es solo un teatrucho de instituto.

-da igual lo que nos digas, pensamos venir de todas formas. juasjuasjuas.

-deja de reírte tan fuerte, Jonny, estas llamando la atención.- le dijo la chica avergonzada.

Una campana avisando de que la voz del interfono se disponía a hablar cortó su conversación.

-señores pasajeros, el tren con destino...

-ese es el vuestro, que os vaya bien.

-hasta luego.

-llamanos.

-te queremos.

-y que no se te olvide que después de la función volveremos juntos al pueblo.

Despidiéndose con la mano los vio alejarse, y segundos después se encontró solo entre una multitud que iba y venia en todas direcciones.

Era extraño cuando te ponías a pensarlo pero cuando una persona no esta delante de ti, da la impresión que no existe, y así se sentía él, como si las horas que había estado con sus amigos hubieran sido imaginación suya.

Oyó como su móvil le avisaba de que le había llegado un mensaje.

ACE:

qando vayas a salir, b al aparcamiento

-_¿?¿y ahora este de que va?_

Perdiéndose por la estación de tren finalmente consiguió llegar al aparcamiento. Entonces le vio, apoyado en su moto negra, con la mirada puesta en el cielo, suspirando vaho, Ace le aguardaba. Cuando notó su presencia se giró para verle y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-hola.- dijo como en un susurro.

-ho..hola ¿porque..?

-quería verte. Pero como hoy no teníamos el viernes para nosotros... quería al menos llevarte a tu casa- dijo esto último acercándose a él, quitándose su bufanda roja y colocándosela al peliverde- deberías comprarte un chaquetón mas abrigado, con este puedes resfriarte otra vez.

-gracias- dijo escondiendo su boca en la bufanda.

-no hay por que darlas.- se volvió de nuevo hacia su moto para cogerlos cascos.

-Ace.. yo.. siento como me he comportad hoy- el moreno le miró algo sorprendido- es que... no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños y... lo he pagado contigo, perdón.

Zoro notó como el pecoso ponía sus cálidas manos en su rostro bañado por el viento helado y enseguida se sintió mas relajado. Sus labios a baja temperatura se juntaron en un frío y tierno beso.

-no te preocupes- le volvió a sonreír. Tomó el casco blanco que siempre le dejaba y se lo puso en la cabeza. Al ver la imagen se le escapó una risilla.

-¿que te pasa?

-es que con la bufanda roja y el casco pareces la hormiga atómica.-el peliverde le echó una tremenda mirada asesina.- mejor nos vamos.

-si, mejor será...

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente ante sus pupilas, apenas podía abrir los ojos por el viento, de vez en cuando iban más lento y observaba la calles, no reconocía ninguna; pensó en preguntarle al mayor que si se había perdido o si de verdad tenía intención de llevarle a casa, pero el sentimiento de tener que estar agarrado a él para no caerse, estar apoyado en su ancha espalda... era como una droga.

-ya estamos aquí.

-¿ya? Se me a echo muy rápido.- se quitó el casco y bajó de la moto.

-¿así? Pues he escogido el camino mas largo y he dado varias vueltas en circulo.

-_así que no eran imaginaciones mías._

-¿no me vas a regañar?- el más joven le miró durante un par de segundos, se quitó la bufanda y la fue a atar al cuello de su verdadero dueño, durante su labor, el moreno se levantó el casco y se inclinó hacia él para besarle.- a veces eres tan tierno.

-no soy el único con trastornos de personalidad.-le dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas- gracias por llevarme.

-gracias por dejar que te lleve- volvió a arrancar la moto.- bueno, ya hablaremos por teléfono.

-vale.

-te quiero.

-y yo a ti.-se besaron otra vez y Ace se puso bien el casco, aunque no se le veía la cara sabia perfectamente que estaba sonriendo.

Cuando la moto se perdió cruzando el viento, Zoro cruzó la verja de la casa que Hermes ya le había abierto por el portero.

Vio su bici aparcada al lado de la puerta principal.

-_uff, no se olvidaron de ella._

-buenas noches señorito.

-buenas noches Hermes. ¿ya se han ido Mariana y Sebastián?-era raro, pero se había acostumbrado a decir al ejercito de los clones como uno solo.

-si, señorito, pero la cena no se servirá hasta dentro de unos veinte minutos ¿O ya ha cenado?

-no, aun no.

-entonces descanse un rato, ahora le avisaré.

-vale, gracias.

Como le dijo el anciano, al rededor de un poco menos de media hora la cena estaba servida en la mesa. Con el frío que hacia agradeció la sopa caliente a su vaga idea de cenar una hamburguesa por ahí como había pensado antes de que Ace lo recogiera.

-uff, que bueno.

-pues espérese que ahora viene el postre- le dijo la chica rubia.

-¿postre?-al instante Hermes salió con un carrito portando una tarta.

-muchas felicidades señorito.

-y esto de parte de todos.- dijo amablemente la rubia dándole algo envuelto y una cajita rectangular- para que cuando se lo ponga se acuerde de nosotros.

-pero yo..

-¿te vas a pasar la vida replicando?- le cortó Mihawk.

-yo no estaba replicando.

-pero lo ibas a hacer.

-pero si no me has dejado terminar.

-ni falta que hacia, la simpleza es evidente.

-simple tu.

-gran contestación.

-esto... disculpen- les llamó el anciano.- ya se que es invierno pero a este paso la tarta se va a derretir.- los dos hicieron gesto de parar la discusión, y Lesbia se acercó a Zoro dándole los regalos. Primero abrió la envoltura del mas grande sin el mas mínimo cuidado, sacando a la luz un jersey de lana celeste.

-estuvimos pensando en varias cosas junto con Sebastian y Mariana, entonces finalmente Hermes nos contó que los inviernos en el pueblo son muy fríos ¡ah! Pero si no le gusta lo puede cambiar.

-no, muchas gracias- le dijo sonriéndoles.-ademas prefiero que me regalen cosas de utilidad-explicaba mientras se lo probaba- vaya, es muy calentito.

-ah, pero le esta grande, no escogimos bien la talla. Ya se lo decía yo a Mariana, que una o dos tallas menos, pero soy como un cero a la izquierda

-no, pero si esta bien, y así me durará mas años. Muchas gracias.

El sonido del teléfono cortó el momento.

-ah, el teléfono-confirmó Lesbia- voy a por él, ahora vuelvo.

Quedándose los tres solos, Zoro recogió de la mesa el otro regalo mas pequeño.

-ese es departe del señor- le informó Hermes.

-¿que?- dijo con una sorpresa exagerada.

-no te sorprendas tanto, antes de que te pases una semana pidiéndome una procesión de elefantes como cierta persona cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar prefiero adelantarme a tus suplicas.

-_¿ha dicho una procesión de elefantes?_-pensó con miles de gotitas.- ah, vale- abrió el regalo descubriendo así una corbata. Zoro frunció el ceño.

-¿y ahora que?

-es como si me estuvieras diciendo "ahórcate".- a Hermes se le escapó una risa en forma de resoplido y el moreno mascullo algo como "encima"- pero es muy bonita, gracias.

-señorito.- Interrumpió Lesbia entrando en la habitación- es su abuela. Creo que también es para felicitarle.

-ah, enseguida voy- guardó la corbata y se levantó rapido en su camino hacia el teléfono.

-Señor...-dijo el anciano mayordomo cuando el muchacho ya se hubo ido.- ¿usted se acuerda que cuando tenía mas o menos la edad del señorito y se quejaba de que su padre solo supiera regalarle corbatas?

* * *

><p>Los versos de tu boca<p>

la rima de tus labios

tu aliento, sincero

tu forma de besar mu cuello..

-¡Ace!- le interrumpió su hermanito entrando en su habitación con su móvil sonando- ¡teléfono!

-¡ah! Gracias.

-¡de nada!- el monito le dio el móvil y salió de su habitación. -_¿um? No conozco el numero._

-¿diga?

-hola. Eres Ace ¿verdad? Soy Tashigui, la amiga de Zoro.

-ah si, la que se comió la farola.

-si, por favor no me lo recuerdes. Que vergüenza.

-jaja, no te preocupes, pero... ¿como has conseguido mi numero? ¿te lo ha dado Zoro?

-¡que va! En un descuido suyo le cogí el móvil.

-cuantos esfuerzo para hablar conmigo, lo siento pero yo soy hombre de un solo amor.

-muy gracioso, pero no es eso. Quería hablar contigo de Zoro.

-¿le pasa algo?- preguntó en un tono mas preocupado.

-no, no, es solo que...es por lo de antes, quería decirte que.. Zoro es así de insensible pero el te quiere de verdad, sino no saldría contigo.

-¿que quieres decir?

-el siempre a evitado el contacto con otra gente.

-pero a vosotros os trata de manera muy familiar.

-eso son años de dura persistencia. Por eso, cuando ayer Yosaku me dijo que Zoro tenia novio, me sorprendí y me alegre mucho por él. Nunca ha querido cogerle cariño a nadie, y sin embargo...

-pero hoy la verdad no has visto su lado cariñoso.

-cuando a hablado de ti si.

-Zoro... ¿os a hablado de mi? Que os a dicho?

-que eres una cabra loca.

-vaya... como lo diría para que tu lo vieras cariñoso.

-pero que cuando quieres eres muy maduro y atento, y consigues atraer a la gente con tu personalidad ¡Ah! También nos ha comentado que eres cantante.- un silencio se prolongó en la red telefónica- ¿Ace? ¿Sigues ahi?

-Tashigui, me has hecho la persona mas feliz de la Tierra.

-¿en serio?

-es que ¿sabes? Cuando vi a Zoro con vosotros... me sentí muy celoso, y ya llevo un tiempo pensando en que él solo estaba conmigo por estar, o por un favor al haberle descubierto sus gustos. Incluso fui a la estación a recogerle para aclarar las cosas y decirle que no tenia que estar conmigo por obligación, pero... creo que lo quiero tanto que me he sentido incapaz de hacerlo. Pero ahora que me has confesado eso, me siento aliviado y creo que ahora lo quiero aun mas.

-mas te vale, porque esta claro que para él tu eres muy importante, y si le haces daño te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo y antes de matarte te amordazaremos y te pondremos a Jonny de frente para que te hable de la comida de su madre, créeme que será una experiencia inolvidable.

-jajajaja, eso se llama amistad, pero no te preocupes Comefarolas, no pienso dejar que Zoro se aparte de mi.

* * *

><p>-terminación de limites<p>

-finis, finis.

-verbo enviar.

-mitere.

-batalla.

-bellum, belli.

-conjuga el verbo ser.

-sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt.

-bueno.. creo que te lo sabes bastante bien- le dijo Vivi al peliverde- de todas formas fijate muy bien.

-vale, gracias.

-¿y vosotros como vais?- se escucharon varios "bueno" desanimados.

-Zoro- lo llamo el chico del pelo rojo encrespado sacando su cabeza por la puerta.- te llaman.

-voy- al salir de la clase encontró por una parte a Bonney, Eustass y Law estudiando cada uno lo suyo sentados delante de la puerta, aunque el último nombrado más que estudiar dormía con el libro encima de la cara; por otro estaba Gin, esperándole sonriente.-buenas.

-buenas. Perdona que interrumpa tu último tiempo para repasar pero es que pensé que si no te daba esto ahora seria un poco inútil- dijo sacándose una bolsita de papel marrón del bolsillo- felicidades atrasadas.

-Gin, ya te dije que no me gustaban este tipo de cosas.

-eso lo dice mucha gente pero en el fondo hace ilusión, y si no lo quieres de cumpleaños tómalo como un regalos a secas.-le puso el regalo por la fuerza en la mano- Según donde lo compré dijo que daba suerte en los estudios.

-ains... muchas gracias, la verdad es que aunque no creo en estas cosas necesito de esa suerte.

-lo mejor es ir relajado.

-no todos tenemos la suerte de tener un estado de relajación permanente como tu.

-entonces espero que te ayude ¡Bye bye!- lo despidió yéndose para su clase.

-¡nos vemos!

-¡eh! ¡Tu!- le llamó la chica del pelo rosa- ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

-e.. si, creo que me lo sé bastante bien.

-no me refiero al latín. Me refiero a ese chico ¿crees que haces bien juntándote con él?

-no entiendo que hay de malo.

-es chico no da buenas vibraciones, y si te ven con él pues ya sabes "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres".

-ademas de todos los rumores que se han dicho sobre él- intervino Law sin cambiar su postura- que si vende droga a los párvulos, que si se prostituye, y sin olvidar el famoso rumor que aún pulula por ahí de que está enrollado con el profesor Aizen.

-¿y eso rumores tiene algún fundamento?

-es verdad que excepto el del profesor Aizen los demás solo de quedan en rumores, pero aún así ese chico no es la mejor de la compañías- le dijo Eustass- cada cual como vea, solo te estamos aconsejando.

-pues gracias por el consejo- y volvió a meterse en la clase.

-borde de mierda- escupió Bonney- encima de que nos preocupamos por él.

-¿preocupar? No sabia que tu podías preocuparte por una persona que no fueras tu.-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-es que desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con el del chico del Sekai Opum se a vuelto mas sensible.

-¿que cojones dices? A mi solo me gustan los tíos con pupilas.

-ah-pronuncio alegre el chico de las ojeras- y quien a dicho que yo me este refiriendo a ese chico...

-¡idiota! ¡Te odio!- dijo apretando mas el libro contra su cara para ahogarlo.

* * *

><p>La temporada de exámenes fue una dura y gran prueba para los alumnos de primer curso, pero para bien o para mal llegó a su fin, dejándoles un corto tiempo de paz y tranquilidad hasta el día de las notas, excepto por algunos profesores que ya empezaba a poner exámenes de segundo trimestre y avisar de los exámenes de recuperación. La frustración de que tendrían que ponerse a estudiar en las vacaciones invernales era como una aguja clavándose en la sien.<p>

-no puede ser...-murmuró el peliverde sentado en su silla mirando sus notas. Pegó la frente la mesa.

-Zoro ¿estas bien?- le preguntó la peliazul volviéndose hacía la mesa de su compañero decaído.

-yo si, mis notas no tanto- le dio el papel para que las mirara por si misma.

-pero si has mejorado un montón.

-cuando has suspendido tres, lo que hayas mejorado no importa.

-oi, marimo. Aquí ninguno esta contento con lo suyo, pero no nos martirizamos así, al menos tu tienes la escusa de que no estabas tan preparado como nosotros. Ademas, ese tío no es tu padre ¿no?

-no..-dijo sin energía. Se sentía tan inútil, sobre todo porque una de las que había suspendido era filosofía.- _¿cómo le digo que a pesar de su ayuda no la he aprobado?- _Después se miró su muñeca izquierda adornada con la pulsera de cola de rata que le había regalado Gin.-_ni con ayuda, ni con suerte._

-Zoro- le llamaron tocándole el hombro. Cuando de reojo vio que era su tutora se incorporó de repente.- no te desanimes por las notas, las has sacado mucho mejor que algunos de la clase, ademas has progresado considerablemente desde las informativas. Lo que no entiendo es lo del francés, por tu apellido creía que se te daría bien.

-es que el francés era mi abuelo.

-entiendo, pero aun así, tanto Sadi como Brook me lo ha dicho, que vas mucho mejor, y dicen que si en el próximo trimestre te esfuerzas un poco mas te darán el aprobado.

-y Iceburg.

-él profesor Iceburg... él es que es un profesor exigente.

-es que creo que me tiene manía.

-esa es siempre vuestra excusa... y también quería comentarte que estoy muy contenta con que hayas decidido venir a Madrid con nosotros.

-¿que? Pero si yo no iba a ir.

-¿ah, si? Pues cuando te pusiste malo y hablé con tutor retocamos algunos detalles, y el dinero ya esta pagado y todo.

-¿en serio?- le preguntó incrédulo. Su profesora sonrió.

-puede que quisiera darte una sorpresa.- seguidamente se fue a la mesa del profesor a contestar las dudas y replicas de los alumnos.

-_no puede ser, Mihawk me ha pagado el viaje ¡pero si era un pastón! y encima después de todo... ¿¡y yo ahora como le digo mis notas!_

-bueno queridos alumnos- habló alto la profesora de legua para llamar la atención de su pequeño publico.- se que algunos estaréis mosqueados, y otros le dais gracias al cielo, pero sea una cosa o otra no os relajéis y seguir esforzándoos, esto solo es el primer trimestres y todavía queda mucho curso por delante. Y por otra parte... serenaos, comed tranquilos y dentro de un rato venís aquí para cambiaros de ropa y hacer el último ensayo antes de nuestro gran debut. Hoy haremos la mejor Blancanieves que se haya visto.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

Canción:

-_No te merezco _de Iguana Tango (una vez mas xDD).


	13. De vuelta

**Capitulo 13 De vuelta**

-¡ah! ¡Que ilusión! ¡Que ilusión!- decía Lesbia totalmente emocionada- tengo ganas de saber de que hará el señorito! ¿tu que crees Hermes?

-la verdad es que con el carácter del señorito no me lo imagino interpretando.- le dijo mientras conducía hacia el instituto.- ¿no se te a olvidado la cámara verdad?

-claro que no, sobre todo por el peligro que corre mi vida. Sebastián y Mariana también tenían ganas de venir.

-si, también es una lastima que el señor no haya podido venir...

-mira que organizar viajes de negocios en navidad.

-es su costumbre, siempre ha preferido tener las navidades ocupadas.

-¿y eso?

-se pone literalmente enfermo cuando llegan estas fechas, es escuchar el "mira como beben los peces en el río" y ya le dan arcadas.

-no será que se siente solo.

-que va, que va. El señor ha sido así desde los cinco años, aunque su síndrome se agravó cuando se hizo amigo de...

-¿de quien? ¿Del padre del señorito?

-no, del padre del señorito no precisamente.

* * *

><p>-¡ay! Estoy muy nerviosa...- dijo la peliazul.- ¿me queda bien la barba?<p>

-estupendamente Vivi, no hay una mujer barbuda mas guapa que tu.

-gracias Nami. Por cierto, tu traje es precioso.

-¿verdad? Con él puesto no me molesta tanto mi papel. Y los enanos habéis quedado muy graciosos. Buena idea la de poner en los trajes los nombre de cada uno.

-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!- pregonó Usopp entrando en la clase vestido de trovador- con todos ustedes la pareja más maravillosa! Blancanieves y su príncipe!

-¡Usopp!- gritaron los aludidos entrando en la clase ya vestidos.

-te vas a enterar narigudo de mierda.

-¡socorro! La Blancanieves asesina. Me matará con sus botas de tacones rojas o peor!¡tal vez se baje las medias y se levante la minifalda!

-ey, Zoro!- le llamó Luffy- pareces Ike, ese del Smash Bros, lo que pasa que con un sombreo de mosquetero, jajajaja.

-y tu pereces el enano de la menstruación.

-¡Eustaquio! ¡mira!-dijo Law trayendo con el un espejo de cartón, que daba el pego como real.

-¿y ahora que quieres?- dijo molesto, el chico de las ojeras le puso el espejo en la cara haciendo que el pelirrojo se reflejara.- si. Papel albal ¿y que?

-elemental mi querido Eustaquio.-le habló tras el espejo- Mira, detrás tiene una palanca, y se le das..tatachán! Aparezco yo! Increíble las cosas que hace Usopp. Palanca pabajo, palanca parriba-decía a la vez que le daba a la palanquita cerrando y abriendo el espejo- ahora se ve Eustaquio, ahora me veo yo, ahora se ve Eustaquio, ahora me veo yo, ahora se ve el feo, ahora se ve el guapo.

-tienes suerte de que en ninguna parte diga que el enano gruñón tira el espejo por la ventana.

-¡chicos, chicos! ¡Cenicienta ha terminado!- dijo Keimi viniendo con su inseparable amiga.

-¡que guapos estaban Hancock y Drake como príncipe y princesa!

-bueno, chicos, ya habéis oído- avisó Robin-nos toca.

* * *

><p>-vaya, vaya, tercera fila, que lujo- dijo Ace sentándose entre Marco y Noyiko.<p>

-gracias a Noyiko, le encanta pelearse con madres y abuelas que quieren el mejor sitio para grabar a sus hijos y nietos.

-nunca entenderéis lo divertido que es. Pero hablando de grabar ¿habéis traído alguna cámara de fotos?

-¿tu no has traído la tuya?

-si pero..

-entonces problema resuelto- dijo desentendiéndose del asunto.- saca guapo a mi Zoro, aunque sacarlo feo es difícil.

-¿y tu hermano?-le preguntó Marco.

-de mi hermano tengo veinte álbumnes de fotos.

-¿Ace?- el interpelado se giró para ver que pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡ah! Tashigui (y los demás). Son los amigos de Zoro- le dijo a la tatuada y el cabeza piña.- Sentaos, sentaos- les invitó- que si viene alguna madre ya la echará Noyiko ¿que hacéis aquí?

-¿pues tu que creés Furifrisqui*?- le dijo Jonny- hemos venido a ver a Zoro, y después, todos juntos al pueblo.

-¿Zoro también?

-hombre, no lo hemos vuelto a hablar- le informó Saga- pero en principio si.

-jueeee... yo quiero a mi Zoro...

-Ace, se bueno y aprende a compartir- le dijo Noyiko.

-si mama..

-¿y tenéis idea de que papel le ha tocado?

-ni idea- afirmó Ace- ni él, ni los otros, solo sabemos quien es la Blacanieves.

* * *

><p>-¡ah! ¡Ya estamos, ya estamos!- dijo alegremente Lesbia preparando la cámara- ¡Hermes! ¡Que ya estamos!<p>

-si, ya estamos- contestó con toda la tranquilidad que le faltaba a la chica.- ahora lo importante es encontrar un sitio.

-a mi no me importaría que me acompañasen.- los dos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, una mujer rubia les invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

-es usted la amabilidad en persona señora Kuroashi, pero ahí solo hay dos asientos.

-si lo dice por mi marido, no tienen que preocuparse, para mi suerte, este tipo de cosas le parece desagradable.

-entonces muchísimas gracias- dijo tomando el asiento más cercano a la madre de Sanji, seguido por Lesbia- por cierto, se me olvidaban las presentaciones. Esta es Lesbia Clodia. Entró a trabajar en la casa de los Yurakiur hace mas o menos un año.

-encantada.

-¡ah, no! El placer es mio, señora.- _¡es guapísima!_

-que chica mas simpática. Por cierto Hermes ¿podrías comunicarles al señor Yurakiur mis mas sinceras disculpas?

-estaré encantado señora Kuroashi, pero no creo que usted deba disculparse.-ella sonrió.

-las culpas no solo son de aquellos que comenten actos, sino también de los que lo premiten, pero... por favor Hermes, estoy obligada continuamente a llevar el nombre de mi marido, me gustaría que al menos ahora me llamaras por mi nombre de pila.- el anciano dudó durante unos segundos.

-esta bien, señorita Sana.-la mujer rió.

-"señorita"- decía entre risas- por un momento he pensado que volvía a tener quince años.

-¡ya empieza!- les avisó Lesbia. Los dos miraron hacia el escenario, un alumno andaba hacia el centro de este junto con un micrófono.

-buenas tardes profesores, padres, alumnos y demás allegados. En uno instantes les presentamos la obra llevada a acabo por la clase de 1ºA , Blancanieves. Esperamos que sigan disfrutando con nosotros, muchas gracias.- el alumnos bajo del escenario. Cuando en la sala hubo suficiente silencio, un chico narigudo vestido de trovador e iluminado por un foco se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario.

-anda, pero si es Usopp.

-shhh Noyiko que me cuesta seguir el argumento.-la calló Ace.

-Erase una vez.. -habló el narrador- ¡Erase una ve! ¡ERASE UNA VEZ!

-ese chico se convulsiona demasiado ¿no crees Hermes? ¿Ira todo bien?

-creo que es simple devoción al arte.

-Erase una vez, en un reino muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy lejano, mas allá donde vuestras mentes puedan imaginar... En ese reíno, como era menester... era gobernado con bondad y justicia por el rey y la reina. Una vez, la reina se encontraba cosiendo en su ventana en un bello día nevado; descuidadamente, la reina se pinchó con la aguja y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron en la blanca nieve junto con un marco de ébano. En ese momento deseó en cuerpo y alma una hija que tuviera la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre, y el pelo del color del ébano. Finalmente sus ruegos fueron escuchados, y dedicó llamar a la niña Blancanieves.

Hizo una pausa teatral.

-Pero al poco tiempo de nacer la pequeña princesa, la reina murió, y el rey decidió contraer matrimonio con otra mujer, que poseía una gran belleza, pero nunca tan grande como su vanidad. -el narrador se fue retirando a un lado del escenario-La reina, tenia un espejo mágico y todos los días le hacia la misma pregunta.-el foco que señalaba al narizotas se apagó, seguidamente cuatro focos iluminaron un sombrío escenario, en el centro se encontraba un espejo.

Con paso digno y elegante, la reina entró es su lujosa y siniestra habitación.

-Noyiko!- le susurró Ace- pero si es tu hermana.

-¿esa corona es del burger king?

-soy yo espejo mágico, responde a mi pregunta ¿quien es la mas hermosa de este reino?- dichas estas palabras por la reina, el espejo se abrió mostrando a un chico, que debido a su atuendo oscuro pegado, apenas se le veían la cara y las manos.

-tu no- dijo señalándola como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡QUE!-gritó la reina haciendo que mas de la mitad del público diera un bote en la silla y ahogara un grito- ¿a que se debe este endemoniado ultraje?-andaba de un lado a otro.-¿como no puedo ser YO la más bella?

-eres muy bella su real majestad- contestó el espejo con paciencia.

-¿acaso estas osando burlarte de mi?

-no señora-contestó sin cambiar el tono.

-¿entonces porque no soy la más bella?

-porque hay otra mujer mas bella.

-¿¡quien! dime su nombre.

-Blancanieves.- los focos se apagaron y se oyó un fuerte aplauso por parte del público. Mientra Usopp volvía como narrador, Law y Nami fueron tras el escenario.

-buff.. que nerviosa estaba.

-no te preocupes- le tranquilizó su profesora.- todo a salido estupendo. Zoro, Sanji, preparaos.

-si.

-Tras la muerte del padre de Blancanieves, la reina, no contenta con la respuesta del espejo, vistió a su hijastra como un pordiosera, le hacia dormir con lo animales y le encomendaba trabajos duros. Aun así, el bondadoso corazón de la chica ni siquiera tembló.-el narrador volvió a desaparecer al apagarse el foco que lo señalaba, siendo en milésimas de segundo lo que tardó en volverse a iluminar el escenario, mostranto a si a un hermosa doncella ataviada con andrajosos ropajes pero que seguía siendo hermosa.

-¡que guapa!- afirmó Lesbia grabando con la cámara.

-muchas gracias señorita, mi hijo estará muy contento de que un chica tan guapa lo alabe.

-¿yo guapa? Que va, que va- dijo con modestia sonrojada- un momento.. ¿a dicho hijo?

-así es- dijo con una cálida sonrisa- aunque estoy orgullosa de mi hijo, siempre he querido tener una niña, por eso creo que este momento soy a madre mas feliz del mundo. Creo que voy a soltar lagrimas de emoción, pero debo contenerme o se me caerá el maquillaje.

-pues el chico esta claro que a heredado toda su belleza, un hombre feo es incapaz de lucir como una mujer bella.

-gracias Lesbia.

-con... un... poco de azúcar en la píldora que os dan, la píldora que osa daan se pasará mejor.- cantaba Blancanieves a la vez que bailaba limpiando el suelo con una escoba.

-aunque el pobre desafina su voz femenina- dijo su madre- se ha estado esforzando bastante para mejorarla.

-¡Hermes, Hermes!- le llamó ilusionada tirándole de la manga y descolocándole la chaqueta- hay viene el príncipe ¿como será?- dijo grabando la muchacho que se le cubría la cara debido al sombrero, este se dirigía al escenario por el ancho pasillo situado entre el público, subió por las escaleras que le conducía al escenario.

Quedó observando la belleza de la princesa Blancanieves. Cuando la dulce joven su hubo dado cuenta de su presencia se recogió haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

-mil perdones bella dama.

-_esa voz..._- pensaron lo presentes conocidos del príncipe que aun no sabían su verdadera identidad.

-pero su voz-prosiguió el tal príncipe.- y su belleza no me permitían apartar mis ojos de usted- al quitarse el sombrero y arrodillarse de manera galana ante la princesa, quedaron en estado de asimilación, excepto Ace que sin perder un segundo de su vida le robó la cámara a Noyiko y empezó a gastarle el carrete desmesuradamente.

* * *

><p>-vaya sorpresa lo del señorito- le comentaba Lesbia al anciano mientras Usopp hablaba anunciando la parte final de la obra.- pero estaba muy guapo.<p>

-como te dije antes de llegar, no me lo imaginaba en ningún papel, pero lo a hecho bastante bien, aunque se notaba que esteba algo nervioso.

-también estaba algo enrojecido, pero es normal. La que lo ha hecho estupendo ha sido la madrastra, cuesta creer que estuviera actuando. Aunque lo que más me a encantado han sido los enanitos, supongo que llevaban rodilleras, andaba muy gracioso, parecían pingüinos.

-el príncipe, que había estado buscando a Blancanieves, llegó a sus oídos la historia de una joven que dormía en un ataúd de cristal.-el narrador volvió a desaparecer dando paso a la ultima escena. Los enanos y los animales velaban a la hermosa princesa dormida; el príncipe, a paso lento, subió al escenario, los enanos se volvieron hacia él.

-es que más guapo y se le rompe la cara- admiró Ace a su peliverde.

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿que quieres decir, Marco?

-que creía que te enrabietarías y querrías boicotear las escena final.

-jaja, por que iba yo...-se apagó su voz a medida que sentía que la sangre le hervía al no darse cuenta del pequeño detalle- ¡NO!- gritó en medio de la sala atrayendo unas cuantas miradas, más cuando se levantó a sacar a su príncipe en volandas si hacía falta, por suerte tenia buenos amigos que le pararon los pies y lo volvieron a sentar en su silla y taparle la boca.

-_¿Ace... que coño estas haciendo?_- pensó el peliverde al reconocer la voz de su novio, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por sus tonterías, había llegado la escena final.

Arrodillado ante el altar, se inclinó hacia la princesa dormida para besar su labios.

-como te acerques más de la cuenta te capo.-le susurró Sanji entre dientes amenazadoramente.

-yo no soy aquí el travesti pervertido- le contestó. Inclinando su brazo al lado de la cabeza del rubio, ahora con peluca negra, y fingió darle un beso en los labios, tubo que acercarse demasiado para su gusto.

Cuando el falso beso fue hecho se apartó. Blancanieves abrió lentamente los ojos y al encontrarse con el rostro de su príncipe formuló un cálida sonrisa.

-¡LA PRINCESA DESPERTÓ! ¡HURRA!- vitoreó Feliz, seguido por los demás enanitos y los los animales.

El príncipe aupó a la princesa en volandas con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible, y así bajaron del escenario pasando por el pasillo entre el público.

-_esto es vergonzoso, mierda. Ahí están Tashigui y los otros. NO JODAS QUE LO ESTAN GRABANDO! ¿que demonios hace Ace llorando?-_ apartó la vista de ellos para no pensar mas y acabar ya con esa tortura, pero para su desgracia se encontró con Hermes y Lesbia levantándole el pulgar, la última también grabando. -_me cago en tó._

Y por otra parte los pensamientos de su compañero no eran muy diferentes:

-_¿de verdad hubiera sido tan malo si mi padre se hubiera enterado?_

-y vivieron felices y comieron perdices- finalizó la obra el narizotas cuando la aclamada pareja salió de la sala.

* * *

><p>Tras concluir la obra, se hicieron fotos con algunos alumnos, padres, profesores y con ellos mismos, pero el éxito rotundo en el reportaje fueron la pareja de Zoro y Sanji, que aún seguían haciéndose fotos cuando los demás ya fueron a los baños a cambiarse.<p>

-wee..- suspiró el narizotas- creo que ya lo podemos decir, la obra a sido un éxito. Aunque claro, sobra decir de que hubierais estado perdidos sin mis dotes de interpretación.

-jajaja, pero si parecía que te había dado un chungo.

-¡tu calla enano de la menstruación!

-no le robes los insultos a Zoro.

-es que mola.

-¡ay, dios! las mujeres con las hormonas- entró el peliverde quitándose la ropa de manera bruta.

-porque cuando tengo mas éxito es cuando voy vestido de mujer- le siguió un deprimido Sanji.

-te querrán como modelo a seguir.-le dijo Law.

-¡y un cuerno! y tu mejor te callas, que no me a gustado nada como le has dicho las cosas a Nami en el escenario.

-era el guión.

-ya se que es el guión, digo tu interpretación.

-es que yo no soy tan buen actor como Usopp.

-ey, Luffy- le llamó Zoro ya cambiado- ¿sabes cuando es la de Pinocho?

-¿Pinocho? Pues si no me equivoco creo que les toca ahora.

-¿ahora? ¡entonce me voy, ahora vuelvo!

-¡que! Espe..- pero ya se fue- ra...

-¿Law, los que hace Pinocho no son 1ºB?-le preguntó el pelirrojo, el moreno supo exactamente a que se refería.

-sip. Me temo que si, pero nosotros ya le hemos avisado, no podemos hacer más.

-¿eh? ¿A que os referís?- les interrogó el monito.

-o lo sabes? Zoro esta haciendo amistad con el favorito del profesor Aizen.

-¿que? ¿Con el niño con cara de zorro?- dijo Usopp cambiándose los pantalones a la pata coja.

-ahora que lo decís... en el partido saludaron a la vez, pero como Keimi-chwan también le estaba saludando no pensé que fuera a él.

-pues deberíais estar atentos, Eustaquio, Bonny y yo ya le avisamos sobre él. Pero hizo caso omiso.

-pero las cosas que dicen sobre él son rumores.-dijo el monito inocente.

-ese es el peligro- le dijo el pelirrojo.- no sabes si son verdad o mentira.

* * *

><p>-Esto... disculpad.<p>

-ey tú, no puedes entrar, te cargas el factor sorpresa.- le dijo a Zoro una chica morena, en el peinado se parecía a Robin.

-Porche, no seas maleducada y vete estudiarte le guión. Agradece que ahora sea el descanso largo.- le dijo un chico castaño con una nariz larga y rectangular.

-si, si- se fue malhumorada a la mesa de al lado a estudiarse el guión.

-Disculpala, hemos tenido algunos problemas y estamos algo nerviosos ¿querías algo?- le dijo el narigudo amablemente. Zoro se quedó mirándolo durante un rato.

-...¿Usopp?

-jajaja, otro que me confunde, aun no lo entiendo, si solo nos parecemos en la nariz, y tampoco tanto.

-ah, bueno, esto.. quería a hablar con Gin.

-¡ja!-rió sarcástica la chica- ¡ya somos dos!

-¿que?

-lo siento, pero él no a venido hoy- le informó el castaño- por eso hemos tenido tantos problemas, ni ta siquiera ha avisado.

-Ese niño siempre nos esta haciendo la putada. Y yo no digo nada- habló Porche con malicia- pero el profesor Aizen tampoco ha venido.

-eso son demasiadas especulaciones ¿te parece?- le dijo otro chico.

-tu a callar, Koza.

-bueno, pues si no está me voy. Mucha mierda.

-gracias- le contestaron los dos chicos.

-¡espera!- le llamó Porche. Zoro la miró, y ella se puso con la mirada soñadora, pose sexy y acariciándose el pelo, con voz melosa dijo- Dile a mi querido y dulce Chappy que sueño todas la noches con el tomándome desnuda en la playa.

-va... vale... creo.

-¡ok!- lo despidió simpatiquisima.

El peliverde cerró la puerta al salir.

-_así que no ha venido_- se estuvo mirando la pulsera durante un rato.-_él estaba bastante ilusionado, no creo que lo haya hecho a posta._

-¡MI PRINCIPE!

-¡AAAAHHH!- se volvió para ver quien lo abrazaba por detrás- ¡Ace! no vayas por ahí dando sustos a la gente.

-que frío eres- empezó a sobarle- encima de que he tenido que ver como me ponías los cuernos impune mente.

-Ace, joder, que estamos en medio del pasillo. Ademas, era fingido.

-¡ah! Con que no te gusta en medio del pasillo. No te preocupes pichurri.

-¡no me llames pichurri! y a donde demonios me llevas?

-al paraíso*- dijo de la manera mas sensual posible que había en el mundo, a lo que Zoro pensó "¿de que manga a sacado esa frase?".

* * *

><p>Iban en el coche de Marco, Noyiko de copiloto y Ace detrás con su hermanito dormido en su hombro y Nami dormida en el hombro de su hermanito. Había un silencio incomodo.<p>

-lo siento- le dijo Ace como un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada.

-no se trata de sentirlo o no- le contestó Marco- Ace, en principio que hay millones de sitios y has escogido mi coche y..

-ya te he dicho que puse las sabanas que había guardadas en el maletero.

-¡y segundo!- siguió- ¿que pasa si os hubieran pillado? a ti te dará igual, pero piensa un poco en Zoro, puede que le hubiera costado la expulsión, o como mínimo los dos peores años de su vida.

-exageras más que un viejo, ademas, no nos han pillado, solo vosotros y cuando ya estaba recogiendo las mantas. Y él no me ha dicho que no en ningún momento, eso es que el también quería.

-querer porque él quería y querer porque tu querías es muy diferente. De todas maneras si la cuestión es querer, deberías pensar un poco más en lo que es conveniente para él.

-no tiene ni idea de lo que es amar a alguien.

-¡bueno, ya esta bien!- les calló Noyiko- pelearse por algo que no tiene solución no vale la pena- los dos refunfuñaron, pero dejaron de pelearse. Ace apoyó la cabeza en su puño.

-_apenas lo he visto por los exámenes, y ahora no lo veré en mas de dos semanas..._

* * *

><p>-¡ay, ay, ay, ay!<p>

-¡canta y no llores!- canturreó la madre de Sanji ante las exageradas quejas de su hijo.

-¡mama! no tiene gracia, me siento tan avergonzado de ese papel...

-venga, hijo, nadie se burla de ti, pero lo harán si demuestras que te importa lo que digan.

-los hombre me dan igual, pero las mujeres...

-si eso es lo que te preocupa.. la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado ha dicho que solo un hombre tan guapo podría lucir tan bien como mujer, ademas era muy mona.

-¿en.. en serio?

-claro.- su madre le dio una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa era lo mas preciado para él, lo que le mantenía a flote en esa casa. Él también sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su madre.- no te duermas- dijo acariciándole los mechones dorados- pronto llegaremos a casa.- El asintió.

-mama...

-¿si?

-¿que crees que hubiera dicho él?

-mm... pues creo que no hubiera podido evitar meterse contigo, pero estaría muy contento.- Sanji sonrió con nostalgia.

-yo también lo creo.

* * *

><p>-cuídese señorito, le he preparado comida por si le entra hambre- le dijo Lesbia dándole varios taperware derramando lagrimas.<p>

-gra.. cias.

-Lesbia, tranquilizate, que no se va a la guerra.- le consoló el anciano.- que tenga buen viaje.

-gracias, como no nos veremos, feliz navidad y feliz año.

-igualmente- le dijeron los dos.

-¡ey! "señorito" que se no va el tren.

-¡voy! Bueno, hasta entonces, y... felicitad también a Mihawk de mi parte.

-claro.

-¡bye!

El tren partió en un bello atardecer, Zoro contemplaba el mar desde su ventana como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-vaya sorpresa que nos has dado, Don Príncipe.

-¡callate! por eso no quería que vinierais, sois unos plastas.

-discúlpeme, no quería molestar a su alteza.- Zoro le echó una mirada de odio a Jonny.

-Jonny -le llamo Tashigui- creo que ya es suficiente, para ya.

-que poco sentido del humor.

-Jonny- le gritaron los tres.

-vale, vale...

-bueno..- empezó a hablar Yosaku para cambiar de tema- ¿que tal las notas Zoro?- un aura purpura rodeó la figura del peliverde.- ah, perdón, perdón.

-¿tan malas son?- le preguntó Saga.- no es normal en ti deprimirte por las notas, ni siquiera lo hicistes el año en que suspendiste hasta el recreo.

-es que... esta vez me había esforzado, y... ademas me habían ayudado a estudiar.

-ah.. pero no te preocupes, un estudiante no es estudiante sin suspender.

-supongo...

Mientras los chicos animaban a Zoro, Tashigui quedó observándole. Antes, cosas como notas, teatros, amores... pasaban desapercibido para él, en lo único que ponía interes era en la esgrima, pero ahora... le daba importancia a las cosas, ponía algo de interés a la vida.

-_me pregunto si seguirás cambiando mucho más estos dos años..._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

-Furifrisqui.- según el duo comico de los Morancos, furifrisqui es el sonido que hace la mariquita.

-al paraiso.- respuesta sacada del manga Paradise kiss.


	14. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 14 Conversaciones**

La luz traspasaba los huecos de las persianas cerradas. El peliverde ya llevaba un rato despierto dando vueltas en la cama, remoloneando todo lo que pudo.

-_ains.. había olvidado lo que era no madrugar... pero ahora estoy aburrido_.- Se despegó de la cama y en pijama bajó las escaleras, aunque a medio camino volvió a subir a por algo de abrigo porque en el pueblo hacia el cuádruple de frió que en la ciudad, seguramente por no estaba al lado del mar.

Nuevamente bajó las escaleras con el jersey celeste que le regalaron por su cumpleaños.

Se paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡que guapo es mi nieto! t¡enia que haber ido!-decía su abuela.

-espera, espera- reconoció la voz de Tashigui- que ahora viene la mejor parte.-a continuación oyó su propia voz pero como electrificada.

-..pero su voz y su belleza no me permitían apartar los ojos de usted.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaa!- gritaron la dos mujeres.

-¡Tashigui!- gritó el peliverde- ¡quema esa cinta ahora mismo! ¡y de paso vete pa tu casa, ocupa!

-este es mi regalo de navidad para tu abuela, así que tu no tienes ni voz ni voto, igual que no puedes echarme de esta casa.

-soy yo el que sale en esa película así que si tengo opinión.

-¿ah, si? Lo siento pero eres tu el que ha decidido ponerse delante de la cámara vestido así y decir esas cosas, porque quien dice que yo te estuviera grabando a ti?

-¡porque es evidente! ¡Abuela! echala de esta casa.

-anda Zoro vete a hacerte el desayuno y no molestes.

-¿que?

-eso, vete, vete, se un niño bueno- metió baza su amiga. Ante esa invencible alianza dictatorial el joven respiró hondo, resopló y se fue para la cocina.

-malditas brujas de esperpento, mujeres tenían que ser- masculló entre dientes mientra se preparaba el desayuno. Fue una sensación extraña y graciosa esa de hacerse el desayuno por uno mismo, no era tanto como si se la hubiese olvidado, pero si como si esas cosas que aparecían en "Erase una vez el cuerpo humano" hubieran cogido esa información y lo hubieran puesto en el apartado de "cosas que ahora no son importantes".

-¿_donde ponía mi abuela en pan de hoy...? ah, ya me acuerdo._-pensó recogiendo la bolsa de pan que tenia delante en la cual no había caído. Al coger la bolsa descubrió una botella de ginebra.

-¡abuela! ¿que demonios hace aquí una botella de ginebra?

-¡no la toques! es un regalo para el padre de Tashigui.

-ah, vale- tenia entendido que su abuelo era muy dado al alcohol, solo le faltaba que a su abuela se le hubiera pegado la costumbre. Examinó la botella con detenimiento, no parecía que estuviera abierta. Pasó la vista varias veces por la etiqueta donde estaba escrito "ginebra".

-_tengo que llamar a Gin._

* * *

><p>Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi! pi-pi-pi-pi!<p>

El chico canoso se revolvió entre las mantas.

-_um... no recuerdo haber puesto el despertador_.- sin destapar la cabeza alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para coger el móvil y llevárselo a la oreja.

-diga..- dijo con la voz dormida- si es publicidad por favor llame en otro momento.

-Gin, soy yo ¿te he despertado?

-¿Zoro?- exclamó incorporándose de un soplo en la cama y mandando la manta de paseo.

-¿porque te sorprendes tanto? No me distes tú tu móvil.

-si pero aun así.. no esperaba tu llamada.

-es que... ayer no viniste.

-ah, si, lo siento, he pillado un resfriado gordo. Se que parece mucha coincidencia pero es así.

-vaya... que mala pata.

-¿pero fue todo bien?

-si, no te preocupes, una compañera tuya te sustituyó aunque no de buenas.

-supongo que era Porche.

-aja.

-¿y la vuestra que tal?

-por mi parte y por la del Blancanieves esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir, pero por los demás fue un éxito.

-jajaja, me alegro Cof! Cof!

-¡salud! Te cuidado que los resfriados en inviernos son muy puñeteros.

-vaaale, gracias.

-bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, que te mejores y feliz navidad.

-gracias, feliz navidad.-colgó el teléfono.

-Gin ¿quien era?- el canoso se giró hacia la puerta, en ese momento entraba a su cuarto un hombre más o menos alto, vestido solamente con unos vaqueros y secándose su pelo castaño indicando claramente que acababa de salir de la ducha.- ¿otra vez publicidad? En estas fechas se ponen de lo mas pesados.

-no, era Zoro, preguntaba cómo estaba.-el mayor sonrió.

-vaya, parece que has encontrado un buen amigo.- el canoso asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿sabes? Sin las gafas y con el pelo echado atrás parece otra persona, Aizen.

-Gin, aquí puede llamarme Sosuke.-dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-es que es costumbre, mejor que se me escape llamarte Sosuke en la escuela.

-ya..- dijo en un suspiro.

-aunque la verdad.. a mi si me gustaría llamarte siempre Sosuke.

-sabes que no puede ser, Gin. Aunque los demás profesores sepan que yo estoy a tu cargo seguimos siendo profesor y alumno y esas habladurías han hecho ya suficiente daño.

-lo sé, lo siento.

-tu no tienes la culpa- le sonrió revolviéndole el pelo.- ¿y tu como te encuentras?- preguntó poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-bien, creo que ya no tengo fiebre.

-...

-¿pasa algo?

-en este mundo existen personas que... cuando se encuentran en un situación comprometida o que simplemente no les gusta, son capaces hasta de ponerse enfermas de verdad con tal de no enfrentarse a lo que tienen de por medio.- Gin le puso un mohín.

-yo si quería ir, me parecía divertido.

-puede que fuera algo del subconsciente. Supongo que a pesar de todo eres algo tímido, pero la imagen que das de ti es la contraría, y puede que por eso tengas tantos problemas en la escuela.- el mayor le tomo del mentón y le besó los labios, el pequeño sonrió- bueno, mejor dejamos de hablar de temas escabroso y nos damos un buen desayuno celebrando que estamos de vacaciones ¿que te parece?- Gin asintió con un sonrisa- estupendo- dijo levantándose- cambiate, en un momento estará el desayuno.

Salió de la habitación dejando al chico solo, esté quedó mirando un rato su móvil.

_-la gente siempre pide el numero por cordialidad, pero muchos de ellos queda en tu móvil como adorno, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso pero hoy..._

-¡Gin! Te estas vistiendo?

-¡si, ya voy!

* * *

><p>Paseaba tranquilamente por el pueblo. No había cambiado nada en absoluto, todo seguía igual, las casas, las calles, las gentes... siempre había pensado que las montañas salvaguardaban ese pacífico y casi remoto lugar del resto de mundo, ahora también pensaba que no dejaba traspasar el tiempo.<p>

Todo era como si... esos últimos meses lejos del pueblo no hubieran ocurrido nunca...

Tardó más de lo que esperaba en llegar a su destino, pero era normal, estaba acostumbrado a ir con su bici a todas partes, y más si eran a zonas lejanas como el cementerio.

A cualquier persona le daba malas vibraciones entrar a un sitio así, incluso a las que los regentaban, sin embargo, el se sentía tranquilo, siempre había acudido allí cuando no podía más con el mundo, cuando tenia ganas de gritar. Siempre se pasaba horas y horas sentado delante de la tumba de su padre, buscando algo, esperando algo; normalmente eso que ansiaba no lo encontraba, pero si tenia tiempo para pensar y meditar.

Puso unas flores en la tumba, seguidamente le rezó y apoyándose en la pared de detrás se quedó allí un rato.

Miró la esquela que había al lado de su padre, en ella rezaba "François Roronoa", el abuelo que nunca conoció, a veces se preguntaba que tipo de persona sería, apenas sabía nada de él, solo que murió cuatro años antes de que él naciera y que le gustaba practicar esgrima igual que su propio padre, del cual tampoco sabía demasiado, a su abuela no le gustaba hablar de personas que no compusieran su vida diaria.

Cuando sintió que el frío era más fuerte que sus ganas de sentirlo se levantó, pero antes de volver a casa hizo una visita a otra difunta persona.

Tal y como había hecho en la de su padre, puso flores y le rezó. Kuina...su muerte era aún muy difícil de aceptar, no eran mas que dos niños cursando la primaria cuando ella se había convertido parte de su vida, y así era, cuando ella murió fue como si una parte del él se rompiera en pedazos tan pequeños que fuera imposibles de pegar otra vez.

Dio un repullo al notar que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-dios, Tashigui,-suspiró con fuerza llevándose la mano al pecho- no me des esos sustos, menos en un cementerio, delante de la tumba de tu hermana gemela y sin gafas.

-jajaja, la próxima vez me alumbrare la cara con una linterna.-dijo poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.

-te parecerá bonito profanar así a imagen de tu hermana.

-seguro que Kuina allí donde está se ríe.

-lo que tu digas ¿Ya habéis terminado de ver el video?

-pues si. Tu abuela estaba muy feliz.- ella le sonrió- ¿volvemos?

-si..

Salieron del cementerio en silencio, como si no quisieran molestar la paz de los que dormían bajo tierra, y al dejar el místico sitio tras ellos Tashigui suspiró con alivio.

-eres muy raro, no entiendo como puedes sentirte tranquilo en un sitio así.

-supongo que estoy mas acostumbrado a venir por aquí.

-uno no se acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas.-siguieron caminando- aun la echas de menos ¿verdad?

-acaso tu no?

-claro que si, no por menos era mi hermana.-se prolongó un silencio, ni cómodo ni incomodo, simplemente un silencio, pero no por ello dejaba de poner nerviosa a la chica.-¿que quieres que te regale por navidad?

-no quiero nada.

-venga, Zoro, algo tendrás que te haga ilusión.

-mm...pues si, si que hay algo.

-pues dímelo ¿que quieres?

-el no tener que regalarte nada- la cara de a chica enmarcaba un gran "en?"- no me gusta regalar, y menos que me regalen porque eso me obliga regalar a mi, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que odio la navidad y todo lo que ello conlleve.

-alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres mas triste que un viernes santo?

-tu, constantemente.

-ey!Tashigui!Zoro!- los dos miraron al frente, de donde provenía esa voz, era su maestro de kendo, y por otra parte el padre de Tashigui.

-¡papa!- los dos fueron hacia el hombre que recogía su pelo negro en una coleta, llevaba gafas y una mirada de calma infinita.

-precisamente iba a ir a buscarte.- dicho esto a su hija se dirigió a Zoro- es una alegría verte, tienes muy buen aspecto.

-gracias, maestro, usted también.

-jajaja, si bueno, con el defecto de lo años no pasan en balde. Por cierto, se acercan los torneos, y he pensado que aunque sea navidad aré algunas clase especiales en el dojo, sería un favor que vinieras- el peliverde sonrió complacido y asintió.- estupendo. Vamos ha hacer las compras de navidad ¿nos acompañas?

-odio la navidad y todo lo que conlleve.

-jajaja ¿nadie te a dicho nunca que eres mas triste que un viernes santo?

* * *

><p>Quisiera o no Zoro, la noche buena llegó y con ella los típicos acontecimientos que sucedían cada año:<p>

la preparación de un fabulosa cena...

-Sanji, cariño- le llamó su madre entrando en la gran cocina- los invitados de tu padre llegaran enseguida, deja que los chef se encarguen de terminar la cena.

-no te preocupes mama, enseguida termino.

Ella suspiró.

-_lo mismo me dijo hace un hora ¿de donde habrá sacado ese perfeccionismo?-_ la mujer se miró en una de las sartenes relucientes y limpias -¡_uy! Pero si tengo un mechoncillo en el lado que no es_.

Vestirse con preciosos trajes para la ocasión...

-Vivi, hija ¿ya estas lista? Quieres que te ayude en algo.

-pues ya estoy vestida mama, pero no puedo hacerme el peinado.

-trae, yo te ayudo.

La llegada de parientes que no ves en mucho tiempo...

-¡eh! ¿¡como estan mis nietos! ¡venid a darme un abrazo!-dijo el jovial anciano extendiendo abiertamente los brazos.

-¿quien es ese Ace?-preguntó el monito sin levantarse de la partida de cartas que tenia con su hermano.

-es el viejo chocho que nos pasa una pensión todo los meses y se cree que con eso ya cumple.

-ah, si, ya me acuerdo.

-¡nietos bastardos! ¡os vais a enterar de lo que son amores que matan!

Regalos adelantados antes del día...

-¡papa! ¡muchas gracias! me encanta.

-¿verdad Usopp? Sabia que te encantaría.

-ya estoy aquí..- entró una mujer nariguda a la par que bella en la casa- ¡ah! le has dado ya el libro de historia absurdas!

-que mas da mujer, con las notas tan buenas que ha sacado se lo merecía.

Alegres brindis...

-¡por los médicos que aún siendo noche buena pringamos!-gritó el hombre mayor canoso cuyo peinado parecía un cruz.

-¡chin-chin!- brindaron los médicos.

-jijijij- reina una señora que se notaba que era anciana, sobre todo por su cara de bruja, pero que vestía como un quinceañera.-¡ey! Chopper, seguro que no te aburres con todo esto lleno de viejas glorias.

-¡claro que no! sabe que adoro este sitio doctorina, para mi es mi mejor regalo.

Y casi siempre, de cuando en cuando te encuentras con una pelea familiar...

-¡mamaaa!- gritaba la pelirroja desde su habitación- ¡Noyiko me ha quitado el collar que me iba a poner yo!

-¡tu lo tenias olvidado! ¡Porque lo quieres precisamente cuando yo me lo voy a poner!

-ay, Belmer... ¿que vamos a hacer con estas niñas?- le preguntó Genzo.

-si quieres las metemos en un convento.

* * *

><p>-uff, que bueno estaba todo- dijo el pecoso echándose hacia atrás en su silla.<p>

-¿no vas a comer mas?- le preguntó el monito hambriento que vio que su hermano mayor había dejado comida en el plato.

-todo tuyo.

-¡yupi!

-juasjuas, veo que seguís como siempre. Ace, espero que hayas pensado seriamente en tu futuro.

-claro que si abuelo. Cuando lleguemos a Madrid tenemos que encontrar un buen representante.

-¡idiota! ¿no piensas entrar en la marina?

-ni jarto vino.

-¡maldito niño! ¿crees que es bueno el ejemplo que le estas dando a tu hermano?- dijo señalando a Luffy que atento a la conversación seguía jalando.

-a fi fe fa ifua- tragó- aunque Ace se meta en la marina, yo no pienso hacerlo.

-¡niños desagradecidos! Os estoy dando un futuro!

-gracias pero no gracias- contestaron los dos.

-oye Luffy.- la dijo el pecoso- son las diez y media ¿crees que es buena hora para llamar?

-yo creo que si ¿por qué? ¿A a quién quieres llamar?

-me gustaría llamar a Zoro y felicitarle la navidad.-dijo levantándose hacia el teléfono.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó al abuelo.

-es el novio de Ace.

-¿todavía sigues con tus mariconerias?

-pues precisamente en la marina y en la armada es donde mas mariconerias hay.

-te basas en eso solo porque lo has visto en películas.

-y porque es evidente que todos esos tanques, aviones, porta aviones, submarinos, armas, bombas, etc etc.. son para cubrir su complejo de no sentirse hombres.- su abuelo quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo.-ahora si no te importa voy a llamar a mi novio.

* * *

><p>El reloj sonó marcando la hora en punto.<p>

-vaya, ya son la diez.

-si quieres puedes irte a la cama, abuela, en cuanto termine de comer recojo.-le dijo el peliverde.

-no lo tienes que hacer tu solo, puedo esperar un poco mas y ayudarte.

-no te preocupes, ya soy lo suficiente grande para lavar un plato sin que se me caiga.- le sonrió, ella también.

-está bien, veo que te esta llamando un ataque de testarudez y hoy no es día para discutir- dijo levantándose. El también se levantó por educación y ella se quedó como sorprendida- vaya.. has crecido.- le puso la mano en la cabeza como midiéndole.

-¿tu crees?

-si, puede que un par de centímetros ¿cuanto medias antes?

-un metro sesenta y ocho.

-mm.. puede que ya llegues al metro setenta- suspiró- bueno, feliz navidad.- le beso en la mejilla- ¿sabes donde guardas cada cosa?

-si abuela- respondió con paciencia- sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-ya lo sé, pero una abuela tiene el derecho de preocuparse.

-esta bien, buenas noches abuela.

-buenas noches, Zoro.- la anciana salió de la habitación y él volvió a sentarse para terminar su plato, siendo el único ruido envolvente el chocar de los cubiertos en el plato y el tictac del antiguo reloj.

Se descubrió con los codos puestos en la mesa. " no pongas los codos en la mesa". Los puso bien y siguió comiendo.

-_tanto que me quejaba de estar allí, y ahora me da por acordarme de ellos... ahora la casa estará completamente vacía; Sebastian y Mariana estarán montando una gran fiesta en sus casas; Hermes y Lesbia habrán vuelto con sus familias; y Mihawk... seguro que esta en una lujosa cena, llena de gente feliz, bebiendo champán y riendo, si es que sabe hacer algo parecido_.

Se levantó, recogió los platos con cuidado, y intentó lavarlos no haciendo ruido para no molestar a su abuela, pero era tan brusco que fue imposible.

Tras terminar su tarea fue al salón, allí se sentó en el sillón al calor del brasero, mirando la fría y oscura noche por la ventana, estuvo apunto de quedarse dormido pero entonces...

-¿m..?- se frotó los ojos.- el teléfono..- bostezando y con pesar se apartó del brasero para coger el fijo y colocarlo junto a él en el sillón.-¿diga?

-hola.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

><p>-que raro.. comunica ¿ me habrá dado mal el numero?<p>

-también puede que lo hayan descolgado. Zoro es el típico de "no quiero contantes llamaditas de teléfono aunque sea noche buena".

-jajaja, tienes razón Luffy, mi arbustillo es así de tranquilo.

-que apodo mas raro le das tu novio ¿no, Ace?

-es que Zoro tiene el pelo verde, pero natural- le explicó el monito a su abuelo.

-eres un viejo verde.- le dijo el pecoso.- en seguida piensas cosas obscenas.

-yo no pensaba cosas obscenas. Y que es eso del pelo verde natural ¿los mocos se le van la cerebro o que?

¡Ring-ring!

-el teléfono!- fue Ace ilusionado a cogerlo.- ¿diga? ¿Zoro?

-¿que Zoro ni que leches? ya me has cambiado él nombre- decía alegre la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sabo!

-¿Sabo? yo también quiero hablar con él ¡Ace! Yo quiero, yo quiero.

-jajaj, por hay oigo al niño mono.

-querrás decir orangután.

-ey! Sabo! Feliz navidad!- dijo quintándole al pecoso el teléfono.

-feliz navidad Luffy.

-que tal es...

-Luffy! quita!- gritó el pecoso recuperando el teléfono- ¿ves lo que te decía? ¿Que tal por el exilio inglés?

-jaja, pues como siempre mis padres no da una conmigo, Inglaterra es fantástica, y no tenerlos aquí me da mas libertad.

-yo que me alegro.

-Ace! que yo también quiero hablar con él.

-que te esperes!

-juventud divino tesoro- decía el alegre abuelo tomado un vaso de vino.

* * *

><p>-ho.. hola.. Mihawk...<p>

-¿estas comiendo?

-no, que va, para nada.

-ah.. como tartamudeabas creía que tenias comida en la boca.- Zoro no escuchaba ningún ruido de fondo.

-¿donde estas?

-estoy en un hotel, a en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿no esta en una fiesta?- el mayor rió un poco entre dientes casi como suspirando.

-no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

-ah..- se prolongó el silencio- Mihawk.. ¿porque me pagaste el viaje?

-¿m..? ¿acaso no querías ir?

-pero es mucho dinero.

-Zoro, si el dinero fuera lo importante no hubiera aceptado tu tutoría.

-pero aún así..

-cuando hablé con tu abuela en lo de darte oportunidades creí que los dos entendimos que no nos referíamos solo a los estudios, conocer sitios diferentes también te dará experiencias y te hará madurar como persona.

-pero..

-¡ah!- resopló- eres demasiado tozudo. Está bien... tómatelo como un regalo de navidad entonces, es mejor que una corbata ¿cierto?

-yo... muchas gracias.-le agradeció suspirando.

-no hay porque darlas.

-...- no sabía como empezar a decírselo.- Mihawk.. yo.. no conseguí aprobarlas todas.- el mayor no le contestó de inmediato.

-¿cuantas esta vez?

-tres.. ademas, a pesar de que tu me ayudaste también he suspendido filosofía- los minutos en que el mayor tardó en responder se le hicieron insufribles.- _por favor no tardes tanto en responder._

-vaya.. así que solo tres, estoy bastante sorprendido, creí que ibas a suspender más.-el peliverde pensó repetidas veces si había oído bien.

-¿no.. vas a enfadarte?

-se que te has esforzado mucho, aunque sea en el último momento, solo espero que con esto hayas aprendido que no se puede dejar todo para el final.

-esta bien... aunque filosofía... es que no la comprendo.

-es que eres demasiado simple.

-¡oye!

-sabes que es verdad.

-¿no seras tu el que demasiado retorcido?

-puede, pero yo ya aprobé mi bachillerato.

-...

-parece que tendremos que seguir dando clase.

-¿eh?

-esta claro que tu solo no puedes aprobar esa asignatura, necesitas ayuda.

-¿vas a ayudarme tu?

-¿prefieres un profesor particular contratado?

-¡no! ¡Ni loco!

-entonces... ¿de acuerdo?

-... -suspiró- de acuerdo.

Hay no terminó la conversación, estuvieron hablado durante un largo rato, a veces solo charla, otras se chinchaban y discutían como siempre. Ni tan siquiera se dieron cuenta de que al lado de la ventana de cada uno caía la primera nevada.

Finalmente, de madrugada, cuando Zoro estaba ya en la cama un pensamiento le atravesó como un cañón mortal, y se incorporó en la cama con sudores fríos.

-¡mierda! ¡ahora le tengo que hacer un regalo!

**Continuará...**


	15. En esa habitación

**Capitulo 15 En esa habitación**

Esa vez sus amigos y su maestro se permitieron acompañarle a la humilde estación que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, un poco mas lejos que el cementerio. Fue un gran alivio que vinieran porque así su abuela no tendría que volver sola.

La despedida fue un poco acelerada debido a que se retrasaron un poco y estuvo a punto de perder el tren.

-¡ah! ese es mi, tren, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Me voy.

-¡espera, dame un beso!- dijo la anciana agarrando el rostro de su nieto con su envejecidas manos y plantarle un beso en cada mejilla.

-¡abuela!- se apartó ya un poco exasperado- creo que ya me has dado suficientes besos desde que me levanté. Ademas me machas de pintalabios.-dijo acercándose la manga para limpiarse el carmín.

-¡pero no lo hagas con la camisa recién lavada!- le dijo alarmada sacando un pañuelo y volviendo a agarrale la cara para quitarle el carmín.

-¡abuela que se me va!

-¡ah! ¡lo siento, hijo lo siento! ¡cuidate mucho!- le despidió junto a los demás.

-¡nos vemos!- les dijo a todos.- ¡y cuidad de mi abuela!

-¡eres tu el que tiene que cuidarse! ¡abrigate mucho y come bien!-la anciana no estuvo muy segura de si le había escuchado ya que se cerraron las puertas. Cuando el tren de perdió entre las montañas los amigos de Zoro se adelantaron hacia la salida. Ella suspiró.

-tranquila mujer..- le dijo el maestro poniéndole la mano en el hombro- que no se va a la guerra.

-ya lo se... pero es que el otro día... me llevé un susto.

-¿un susto?

-si.. es que está mas alto. Creí que ya había llegado al metro setenta, pero solo fue mi impresión, apenas a crecido. Pero el susto fue el mismo.

-jaja, pero eso es normal, tampoco entiendo por que debería asustarte. Pero si te sirve de consuelo lo que ha crecido no se le nota.

-no es por el hecho de que crezca, es que fue como un jarro de agua fría, de repente me di cuenta de que ya no era ese niño pequeño que a pesar de sus pequeñas manitas se empeñaba en ayudarme a lavar los platos.-los dos suspiraron.

-pero eso es ley de vida- le dijo el hombre- ellos crecen, maduran, viven, y nosotros nos hacemos más viejos viendo como pasan esos momentos.

-en eso ultimo me siento culpable, él está experimentando una etapa importante en su vida y yo no estoy con él.

-eso también es una lección para nosotros, para que se hagan fuertes debemos dejar que salgan del nido. Pero yo no me preocuparía por él. Tiene buenos amigos y después de todo lo has dejado en buenas manos.- ella sonrió.

-si, tienes razón.

* * *

><p>-un placer verle de nuevo señorito.<p>

-hola Hermes.- le correspondió la tranquila sonrisa al mayordomo.

-déjeme que le lleve la maleta.

-¡ni hablar! pesa un huevo y medio y no tiene ruedas.

-señorito, es mi trabajo.

-me la repanpinfla- dijo dirigiéndose al aparcamiento en busca del Cruela-movil. Hermes fue a su lado y cogió la maleta del asa que quedaba libre. El peliverde lo miró con incertidumbre.

-déjeme al menos aguantar la mitad de peso.

-está bien.. gracias.

-a usted.

De camino a la mansión se sentó en el asiento del copiloto escuchando las historias de Hermes y su familia en navidad; lo cariñosa que era su mujer y la que liaban el con sus dos hijos mayores para hacer la cena. Parecía que no decía mas que disparates, pero cualquiera que le hubiera oído hablar seguramente le hubiera dado un poco de envidia del viejo mayordomo.

-vaya..-dijo el mayordomo en un suspiro como molesto. Entonces Zoro miró al frente. Delante de la puerta principal, aparte del coche de Mihawk, había una lujosa limusina blanca; Hermes aparcó al lado de ella.

Zoro hizo un gesto de que iba salir del coche pero el anciano lo paró sugetándole del hombro.

-aún no señorito.

-¿que pasa?

-es por el propietario de esa limusina. Será mejor que no salga hasta que yo le avise, si es posible intente que no le vea nadie del exterior.

-pero...-el mayordomo salió del coche y la frase quedó inacabada. El peliverde se fijó mas en la limusina; esta, aunque no lo llevara escrito en ninguna parte, gritaba a los cuatro vientos "aquí estoy" y el capó era adornado por una especie de pájaro de oro, desde su posición no lo veía bien, pero oscilaba entre una gruya, una gaviota y un cisne.

Hermes subía los pocos escalones hacia la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió sin previo aviso.

-Mihawk, s´il vous plaît- decía una voz suplicante como la de un niño pequeño. El peliverde vio desde el coche como salía de la casa un hombre emperifollado, con el pelo negro a tazón, barbilla abollada, bastante alto, mucho mas que Mihawk, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención fue que iba maquillado, demasiado, le recordaba a una de esas viejas del pueblo que intentan cubrir el paso de los años poniéndose una paleta de colores en la cara, y también a alguna joven que imitaba a esas viejas.

-me pides lo mismo todos los años, y todos los años mi repuesta es la misma. No.

-¡pero si aún estas en edad de merecer!- el peliverde no escuchaba nada, pero veía los movimientos afeminados y exagerados de ese hombre extraño.

-el único que merece aquí eres tu, y es el que llame para que te echen a patadas.

-¡ay, Mihawk! rompes mi pobre corazón- dijo secándose las lagrimas de cocodrilo con un pañuelo.

-si tanto te duele deja de intentar en vano.

-¿que? pues te voy a decir una cosa. Esa belleza no te va durar toda la vida, y la estas desperdiciando, cuando tu cara esté como una pasa te arrepentirás de no haberme brindado tu ayuda y...- mientra el afeminado hablaba, el moreno le echaba una mirada a su mayordomo diciéndole "¿y el niño?", este se la contesto con otra mirada, "en el coche, le he dicho que no salga y que se esconda para que nuestro invitado de todos los años no lo encuentre", el moreno asintió, entonces el afeminado paró su filípica dándose cuenta del lenguaje secreto de miradas entre los dos.- ¿me estáis ocultando algo?

-nada, vete.

-¡eres de lo mas descortés! Me voy, ya me e cansando de que me humillen impunemente.

-adiós, buen viaje.

-¡al menos podrías mostrarte un poco arrepentido!- dijo señalandole con el dedo.

-eso solo haría que te pusieras mas pesado de lo que eres.- el otro abrió la boca de sorpresa y seguidamente le dio la espalda levantando la cabeza indignado de camino a su coche pero entonces...

Nadie le pudo dar una explicación realista, pues que a pesar de los cristales negros del Cruela-móvil, a pesar de que el peliverde al ver que ese hombre extraño se acercaba se agachó para que no lo viera... lo vio.

Justo en el momento en que Hermes y Mihawk suspiraban de alivio, pensado que el invitado ya se iba, el afeminado corrió hacía el Cruela-movil y abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que Zoro creyó que la iba a arrancar.

-¡mon diamant à l´etat brut!-gritó el afeminado dándole otro sobresalto a Zoro- ¡Mihawk! ¡Te lo pido prestado!- como un rayo sacó el joven del coche y lo llevó al suyo, fue todo tan rápido que al peliverde no le dio tiempo ni a quejarse, y aunque el mayordomo y su señor intentaron evitarlo la limusina ya había salido de la casa traspasando la barrera del sonido.

-señor... ¿llamo a Sebastian y Mariana para que prepare el equipo de rescate?

-no- dijo con un resoplido.- ellos están de vacaciones hasta mañana. Me temo... que tendré que ir yo.

* * *

><p>Estaba con ese extraño personaje, que a parte de no parar de hablar lo hacía muy deprisa, en la parte de atrás de la limusina que era lo bastante amplia para tener dos sofás uno enfrente de otro y en medio una mesa, también había un pequeño minibar.<p>

-... esto.. yo..

-¡ah! Perdona, que maleducado soy ¿quieres algo para tomar? ¿un vino quizá? Ah, no pero que tonto, seguro que no has cumplido ni los dieciocho ¿quieres un batido?

-bueno.. yo..

-aquí tienes,- dijo sacando una copa con batido de chocolate y nata de la nevera.

-graci..

-¡pero que tonto soy!- dijo cogiendo la copa de y tirándola por la ventanilla.-¡un batido podría estropear tu figura o producirte impurezas! toma un zumo- dijo poniéndole una copa con zumo de naranja adornada con una sombrilla.

-graci..

-no me las des, tengo que cuidar de mi caballo ganador.

-_¿caballo ganador?_

-¿quieres algo Jefri? ¡Mon dieux! ¿Pero como me va a escuchar con la ventanilla cerrada? Ademas de que tampoco puede beber porque va conduciendo, a ver si le da un chungo y acabamos con el coche bocabajo y eso seria fatal porque tendría que echarme de nuevo el maquillaje.

-esto... yo...

-¡no te cortes pettit garçon! sé que estas un poco nervioso, todos los novatos lo están, pero tu sin preocuparte que todo saldrá bien, y si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo, yo seré una segunda madre para ti.

-es que yo... disculpe pero me siento un poco secuestrado.

-¿secuestrado? ni que te hubiera llevado arrastras sin darte explicaciones, jajajaja.

-pues ni siquiera se su nombre.

-tienes razón, soy un descortés.-se aclaro la voz- me llamo Bon Clay, tengo empresas en nosedonde haciendo noseque, pero eso no es lo importante.-su móvil, con la canción de la abeja maya en francés, le cortó en mitad de la explicación.-espera un momento ¿bonjour? No, no lo he conseguido, pero no te frustres, he encontrado un diamant brut, pero habrá que cambiar un poco el esquema, dile a Mr. 5 que tendrá que hacer de seme, no de uke. Si enseguida estamos allí ¡Chao!- dijo melosamente. Zoro estaba cada vez mas asustado.- como iba diciendo... mi mayor pasión es la moda, el desfile y cosas por el estilo. Pero yo no soy el único, otras entidades adineradas también sienten esa misma pasión y hace unos años, seguramente antes de que a ti te quitaran los pañales, esas entidades decidimos forma un especie de club, y cada mes de enero tenemos una pequeña competición.

-¿competición? ¿De que?

-es difícil decir de que en concreto. Cada uno de nosotros, individualmente, buscamos modelos, diseñamos ropa y escenario y hacemos un reportaje, parece mucho trabajo para nada porque ni tan siquiera sale en las revistas, es una competición personal y secreta, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque a veces no contratamos a modelos profesionales, sobre todo porque estan muy vistos, si no gente que quiera algo de fama, y si resulta ser muy bueno pues digamos que esto pone puntos a su favor -suspiró- parece que este año tampoco he podido convencer a Mihawk, se que su imagen me haría ganar ante los modelos de mis contrincantes, - maldijo algo en francés que Zoro no supo traducir, pero enseguida tomó una postura tranquila como si un hubiera tenido ese ataque- de todos modos, no puedo decir que esta año este descontento, después de todo, he encontrado a mi diamante en bruto.

-¿que diamante en bruto?

-tu- se hicieron segundos de silencio.

-¿que? y una mierda. Para el coche ahora mismo.

-por que te pones así, solo será arreglarte, posar un poco y ir cambiándote de ropa. Bueno cambiarte de ropa y quitarte la ropa para los desnudos.- no le hizo falta escuchar más, para cuando Bon Clay había reaccionado el peliverde había abierto la puerta con el coche en marcha.- ¿pero que haces? ¿estas loco?- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta y poner el sistema de seguros para que no volviera a abrir otra.

-¡el único majareta aquí eres tu! ¡dejame salir!

-de eso nada, eres mi caballo ganador.

-buscate otro, ni si quiera me lo has pedido.

-si´l vous plait- hizo una reverencia muy serio.

-¡no!

-pero si ya te lo he pedido.

-y ya te he dicho que no.

-esta bien, hablemos con propiedad ¿cuanto quieres?

-¿como?

-¿cuanto dinero quieres?

* * *

><p>Mihawk llegó al estudio de manera atropellada, y se podría decir que casi literalmente. Encontró el afeminado francés hablando con Zoro.<p>

-¡Zoro!

-¡oh! Mira, mira, mira ¿pero quien tenemos aquí?- dijo Bon Clay- El halcón baja de las alturas para honrarnos con su divina presencia.

-nos vamos- le dijo al peliverde jalándolo del brazo y pasando del afeminado.

-espera Mi..

-no me espero. Cuanto tengas el bachillerato seras libre de hacer lo que te plazca, pero ahora no pienso dejar que te metas en un mundo que dan sumas de dinero desorbitadas por una cara bonita.

-¡seras maleducado! ¡esto es un arte! Y el chico ya ha aceptado Mihawk.

-pues desacepta.

-ha firmado un contrato.

-¿que?- paro en seco y miró incrédulo a niño.- ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿sabes que clase de sesión de fotos puede hacer este?

-"este" tiene un nombre- le aclaró el francés.

-es que... quería pagarte el dinero del viaje- su gesto de incredulidad se marcó mas.

-¿¡no te dije que no hacía falta que me lo devolvieras!

-pero es que me sentía en deuda contigo.

-¿te sientes en deuda cada vez que te regalan algo?

-si.- dijo con franqueza.

-Excellent- gritó Bon Clay con sarcasmo- no hay nada mas bello que peleas matrimoniales un seis de enero, pero andamos cortos de tiempo, así que Mihawk, si no te importa devuélveme a mi modelo.

-¿que clase de sesión de fotos vais a hacer?-preguntó conociendo muy bien a Bon Clay después de tantos años.

-si te refieres a desnudos, los hemos cambiado por semidesnudos. Entre que el chico se ha quejado y parte del personal ha dicho que podrían demandarnos por pornografía infantil hemos tenido que hacer ese cambio y otros mas, no tienes por que preocuparte.

-esta bien-suspiró y soltó el brazo del peliverde.- pero me quedare aquí, y si haces algo raro no tendré reparos en ser yo el que te demande.

-¡chachi!- exclamó el maquillado secuestrando otra vez al peliverde.- ¡un, deux, trois Zoro! ¡un, deux trois!

Bon Clay se encargó rápidamente de llevarlo junto con la estilista, Inazuma, era un chica muy amable y simpática, aunque su peinado, echado hacia atrás con laca recordando la forma a un trébol de tres hojas y teñido por una parte de naranja y por otra de blanco, le hacia parecer mas rara incluso que su propio jefe.

-abre un poco los labios- le dijo amable, pero Zoro muy contrario de querer que le pusieran pintalabios, cerró mas la boca y negó con la cabeza.- solo es cacao, tienes los labios muy secos.

-¿de verdad este mocoso es el diamante en bruto?- preguntó molesto el otro modelo, era un hombre de piel negra, con rastas y gafas de mosca de cristal naranja.- más que hacernos ganar lo único que nos hace es perder el tiempo- dijo hurgándose la nariz.

-¡Mr 5!- le regaño la otra estilista, esta tenía un maquillaje parecido al de Bon Clay, ademas de un pelo a lo afro morado, encima llevaba una graciosa corona- ¡deja de hurgarte la nariz! ¿sabes cuantas veces te he tenido que arreglar las uñas?

-me hurgaría mil veces la nariz con tal de que tu me arregles las uñas querida Ivancov.-le guiñó un ojo, pero no se vio por la gafas..

-que asco- dijo el peliverde haciendo que las dos estilistas rieran y el otro le echara una mirada de odio, tapada por las gafas, claro.

-bueno..- dijo Inazuma- ¿me dejas tus labios?

* * *

><p>Mihawk estaba donde le dijo Bon Clay para que no molestara el paso, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que empezara la sesión de fotos.<p>

-los modelos están listos- avisó un encargado.

-¡Excellent!- exclamó Bon Clay- ¡venga rápido! ¡todos a su puestos!

En nada apareció Mr 5 seguido por detrás de Zoro. Mihawk se quedó mirándolo, estaba tan arreglado que no parecía él, vestía unos pantalones negros y una blusa del mismo color remetida en los pantalones sujetados con un cinturón blanco, acorde con la corbata blanca. El conjunto iba en contraste con el del otro modelo que iba igual pero de blanco con un cinturón y una corbata negros.

Pos su parte, Zoro se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de Mihawk.

-_como si esto no me diera suficiente vergüenza._- notó como se enrojecía.

-bueno, Mr 5, ponte en el centro ¡ahí, très bien! Zoro abrazalo.

-¿que? Ni hablar.

-¿lo ves Bon Clay?- se quejó el modelo- te dije que un niño sacado de la calle no haría mas que quejarse.

-vale, vale- dijo el peliverde antes de que nadie mas dijera un palabra y se acercó al escava-narices -¿un abrazo a secas o de alguna manera especial?

-pasa tu brazo izquierdo por su espalda y el derecho por su cuello, así, très bien, très bien! Mr. 5 mete tu mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de Zoro. Excellent! Zoro. Ahora mira a la cámara- el peliverde obedeció y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de Mihawk clavada en él, quedó hipnotizado.

-¡excellent! Zoro, esa expresión es la que quiero, mantenla.

-¿que? Pero yo..- no sabia ni que expresión había puesto.

La sesión duró toda la mañana, nunca creyó que el trabajo de modelo fuera tan duro, estaba agotadisimo, pero por suerte llegaron a los semidesnudos, que era ya la parte final. Por encima de los calzoncillos le colocaron una tela negra de seda, igual que a Mr. 5, aunque este, a parte le recogieron las rastas en una coleta.

Esa vez el escenario era de lo mas sencillo: fondo blanco, mesa cuadrada en el centro blanca.

-bien, Zoro, colocate encima de la mesa, bocabajo como los codos apoyados, entrelaza las manos para apoyar la barbilla y mirando al frente.- hizo todo lo que le dijo.- ahora tu Mr. 5, tumbate sobre él, pon tu mano izquierda en su pecho y tus labios en su cuello- el peliverde se estremeció al notar el contacto.- hay, quietos... un.. deux...trois.- el fotógrafo tomo fotos desde varios ángulos.- ¡Excellent! Sigamos con lo siguiente.- los dos se incorporaron.

-te veo bastante excitado con tan poca cosa, aguantaras sin llegar a un orgasmo.- le dijo Mr 5 a Zoro, este ultimo lo miró atónito.

-era un escalofrío.- dijo marcando cada palabra.

-lo que tu digas- rió con suficiencia.

Esa parte de la sesión de fotos la catalogó como una de las peores escenas de su vida. Estaba harto de posar junto al engreído ese, y ya había sido suficiente tortura cuando estaban completamente vestidos, ademas de que las horas parecían interminables. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que era continuamente observado por Mihawk, cada vez que volvía la vista ahí estaba él, como un escultura de mármol.

* * *

><p>Los dos estaban en la parte delantera del coche de Mihawk, junto con un silencio sepulcral, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

-_uff, por fin ha terminado... pero esto me a hecho pesar que debería buscarme un trabajo, por mucho que Mihawk se empeñe no puedo dejar que me siga pagando caprichos. Pero... ahora durante las clases va a ser imposible, incluso si solo tuviera un turno de fin de semana... ¿y en verano?_

-no voy a aceptar ese dinero.-dijo el mayor

-¿que? ¿después de todo?

-¿que pasa? Te sienta mal que desprecien tu generosidad y buena fe.- ironizó lo más que pudo la frase.

-¡yo no desprecio tu generosidad! Pero me siento inútil al ver como tu me sacas siempre las castañas del fuego. Sino puedo estudiar, tu me pagas la matricula, si no apruebo filosofía tu me ayudas a estudiar, si no tengo dinero para pagar el viaje vas y me lo pagas tu.

-ah, ya entiendo, no es que desprecies mi generosidad, es que odias no poder decir "esto lo hice yo solo".

-¡si! Quiero decir.. no...

-Zoro... se que cuando pides ayuda sientes que estas molestando a alguien, pero no puedes enfrentarte a la vida tu solo, igual que los demás confían en ti para cargar su peso confía tu en ellos para que carguen el tuyo.

-¿de que telenovela has sacado eso?

-eso es una ley de vida tan grande como un casa.

-pero entonces... ¿que hago con el dinero?

-si te niegas a quedártelo, como veo que vas a hacer, podrías dárselo a tu abuela.

-vale...-el silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia durante un rato.- Mihawk.

-¿mm?

-se que no es agradable... estas navidades estuve pensando y... me gustaría saber como era mi padre.

-¿no te ha hablado tu abuela de él? creo que ella te haría una mejor descripción.

-no, ella no habla de personas que no estén vivas.

-está bien-Mihawk tomó aire entrecerrando los ojos y siguió mirando al frente.-tu padre era una persona muy alegre, da igual si las cosas le iban bien o mal, él nunca dejaba de sonreír. Era exasperante.

-¿como que exasperante? ¿Eso no es bueno?

-no si era capaz de poner una sonrisa de oreja a ojera hasta en un funeral. También era una persona muy insistente en todo lo que se proponía, o que era un pesado que viene a ser lo mismo.

-vale, vale -le paró dirigiendo su vista a la ventanilla -odias a mi padre, me he enterado, no hace falta que me pongas todas sus virtudes cabeza abajo.

-yo no lo odio.- Zoro volvió a mirarle- simplemente... él y yo somos personas muy diferentes, aunque eramos grandes amigos, jamas llegamos a comprendernos, y al final... no se decirte exactamente como acabo nuestra relación; tuvimos una gran pelea, nos herimos el uno al otro, y después de eso... solo volví a verle una vez más. Supongo que fue un hecho tan simple como que decidimos tomar rumbos diferentes.

-pero... tu... ¿le aprecias?

-vamos a ver... como te lo explico... ¿no tienes un amigo con él que te estas peleando constantemente, uno que no soportas su forma de ser, que te irrita con todo lo que hace y viceversa?- el peliverde asintió pensando "Sanji"- pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo tu amigo ¿no? Pues esa es mas menos la relación que yo tenia con tu padre, aunque era mas compleja que todo eso.

-entiendo- por alguna razón sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima- mm... una cosa mas.

-dime.

-hoy tu no trabajas ¿no? Es seis de enero.

-bueno, como soy mi propio jefe puedo elegir cuando trabajo y cuando no, pero hoy no me llamaran.

-¿sabes jugar a las cartas?

* * *

><p>El anciano mayordomo paseaba por la tranquila casa con un gran alivio en el corazón. Su preocupación había crecido con creces cuando su señor tardaba en traer de vuelta a muchacho, sabia que Bon Clay era técnicamente inofensivo, pero su excentricidad lo convertía a veces en un peligro publico. Suposiciones como que se lo habría llevado a los campos elisios a gravar una película de contenido para adultos era de las menos descabelladas que habían pasado por su cabeza.<p>

-¡no! ¡Otra vez no!- el anciano entro en el pequeño salón del su señor al escuchar esa queja.

-¿pasa algo?

-¡Hermes!-exclamó el peliverde con una aire de esperanza- dime su punto débil.

-¿su punto débil? Ah, ya veo, están jugando a las cartas.

-sé que estas harto de perder continuamente pero pedir mi punto débil lo veo un acto desesperado.

-¡oye! Que te ganado una vez.

-como el burro que tocó la flauta por casualidad.

-bueno, bueno. Señorito, en cuanto a puntos débiles no se que decirle, pero si me permiten unirme tal vez consigamos dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

-¡eso! ¡Siéntate! Seguro que entre los dos podemos.

* * *

><p>-laralararita, barro mi casita- cantaba alegre Lesbia cuando oyó voces en el pequeño salón del señor- ¿se puede? ¿Eh, que pasa aquí?- preguntó al ver a los tres sentados a la mesa y a Hermes y el señorito deprimidos.<p>

-el látigo de la derrota.- le informó el señor.

-Hermes- dijo Zoro deprimido- ¿porque no ganamos ni una?

-no lo se señorito, tal vez un dios triste y envidioso nos castigó.

-ah, así que están jugando a las cartas ¿puedo unirme?

-¿sabes jugar?- preguntó Zoro con su último hilillo de esperanza.

-¡claro! Ademas, conmigo no podrán, los que me conocen me llaman "Lesbia, el ama del hijo puta".

Momentos mas tarde...

-adiós años de gloria, adiós titulo del ama de hijo puta, os echaré de menos.

-¿pero esto como va a ser? ¿Mihawk, no estarás haciendo trampa?

-¡señor! ¿¡Como ha caído tan bajo! ¡un hombre de su clase haciendo trampa a las cartas!

-que mal os sienta perder.

-¡no estamos perdiendo!- gritaron los tres.

-negáis la realidad.-dijo con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-pues ya sabes usted lo que siempre dicen- dijo Lesbia- buena suerte en el juego, mala en el amor.

-cuando eras el ama de hijo puta te dijeron eso una cuantas veces ¿me equivoco?- le chica se arrodilló en una esquina murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-creo que la hemos perdido, señorito.

-da igual, nosotros seguimos ¿verdad Hermes?

-si, señorito, tenemos que ganarle al menos una vez mas.

-¡espera!- se levanto Zoro como si de repente se le hubiera encendido la bombilla.- tengo una idea.

-¿a donde va, señorito?

-voy a mi cuarto, un momento.

En cuestión de segundos volvió sujetando una bolsa entre su brazos.

-¿que demonios es eso?-preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.

-tu regalo de navidad- puso la bolsa en la mesa sin ninguna delicadeza y de un golpe, haciendo así que se salieran unos cuantos jabones de mano.

-¿jabones?

-como no tenia dinero tuve que gastar todos los vales de jabones que regalaba el chino. Que los disfrutes.

-...

-¿que pasa? ¿No te gustan?

-señorito, mejor déjelo, no puede analizar de golpe toda su generosidad.

-ah, entonces ganamos por abandono. Mi plan funcionado.

-de eso nada.- le dijo el señor.

-señor, no debería ser tan mal perdedor.-le regañó el anciano.

Siguieron jugando hasta que el sol se puso, solo entonces Hermes y Lesbia se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían la cena lista entre otras cosas y se ausentaron para terminar su tareas. Zoro también se fue recordando que tenía que terminar de leerse _Bodas de sangre _para la clase de lengua_._

Mihawk se quedó allí, contemplando la habitación nuevamente con su única presencia. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veía un sola risa en ese cuarto...

**Continuará...**


	16. La llave

**Capitulo 16 La llave**

El nuevo trimestre había empezado con buen pie y muchas esperanzas, pero sobre todo por que a la semana siguiente tendrían el viaje de estudios. Este tema no abandonaba las bocas de los alumnos de primer curso de bachillerato, lo que ponía en alerta a los profesores sabiendo que eran capaces de escaparse por las calles madrileñas cuando el sol no trabaja para hacer las cosas típicas de esas edades tan jóvenes, en palabras propias del cuerpo docente: "el gamberro".

También había más de un alumno que estaba con la soga al cuello por los exámenes de recuperación del primer trimestre, y por los exámenes del segundo trimestre que se le venían encima.

-¿se puede?-dijo el peliverde pidiendo paso en la sala de profesores.

-ah, Zoro, pasa.-le invitó Robin.- siéntate un momento, en nada ordeno estos papeles.- su alumno hizo lo que le dijo, sentándose frente a ella en su mesa. Solo estaban ellos dos.- bueno...- empezó a hablar la morena- la profesora Kokoro y yo hemos estado hablando. Parece que tienes problemas con su asignatura.

-pero.. si la llevo aprobada.

-el pasado trimestre, aunque cojeabas, te dio un voto de confianza, esperando que solucionara esa cojera para después de navidad. ¿no habló ella contigo?

-si... creo... que... si- _no la entendí muy bien, era el ultimo día de clase y parecía mas borracha que nunca._

-bueno, el caso es que en este último examen parece que no has avanzado nada. Pensamos que sería un buena idea que tuvieras un profesor particular.

-¡NO!- la mujer dio un sobresalto en la silla- no.-repitió calmándose y volviendo a su sitio.

-Zoro, las matemáticas son difíciles de aprobar uno solo.

-¿y si le pido ayuda a un compañero?

-de momento eso no sería mala idea, te recomiendo a Law, es de los mejores en esa materia y tiene mucha paciencia. Pero debes buscar un profesor oficial.

-esta bien...

Tras retenerlo un rato con sus clases de matemática y otras tonterías sin importancia como que el segundo trimestre era muy corto y el tercero se pasaba en nada, cuando salió de la sala de profesores ya había perdido un cuarto de hora de su recreo.

Caminaba por los pasillos apresuradamente hacia su clase, la causa era Luffy, que era muy buena gente pero también capaz de haberse comido su bocata cuando lo llamaron a la sala de profesores.

-eh ¿que te has creído para pasar de mi cuando te hablo?- el peliverde paró en seco antes de llegar a la esquina de donde provenía esa voz.-encima de que te llamamos para prestar de tus "servicios".

-ah, lo siento, no me has llamado por mi nombre, así que no me he dado por aludido.-reconoció la voz de Gin, bastante tranquilo.

-jajaja, si al final va a parecer que los tienes bien puestos.- dijo otra voz. El peliverde se asomó y vio a Gin de cara a la pared agarrado por el pelo y la muñeca, reconoció a los dos abusones como alumnos de primer curso, mientras uno sujetaba al canoso el otro reía y supervisaba.-aunque claro, para venderte hay que tener buen mercado. Mira, si nos das servicio gratis solo se quemamos los brazos, aunque si tu servicio nos nos gusta también lo quemaremos para que no vuelvas a timar a nadie.

-que generoso eres amigo mio- dijo su compinche.

-ya ves, me voy a ganar el cielo. Ademas después de todo le estamos haciendo un favor.

Gin dio una patada hacia atrás consiguiendo darle en la espinilla. Pero el otro solo dio un quejido de dolor y lo sujetó con mas fuerza.

-¡serás hijo de puta!

-calmate que te van a oír, esta puta maricona no puede pegar muy fuerte.

-¡eh!- Zoro les llamó la atención. Ya había oído suficiente- dejadle en paz o...-no sabía muy bien lo que haría- lo lamentareis.-concluyó.

-vaya, así que tienes un salvador.-dijo con sorna el que no sujetaba a Gin- ¿Os es que es tu chulo?- fue acercándose a Zoro con aire amenazante- ¿y como me vas a hacer lamentarlo? gritaras como una niña para que alguien venga a salvaros a ti y a tu puta.- le agarró del cuello levantando el puño. Zoro no dudó y también levanto.

-¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- los dos pararon en seco al escuchar esa potente voz por detrás. El que sujetaba a Gin lo soltó y se puso pálido al ver la figura que estaba presente detrás de Zoro. El otro también le soltó buscando una escusa; fue entonces cuando el peliverde se giró para ver quien era, se trataba de Drake Banderaroja, el presidente del alumnado; lo tenia de vista, pero nunca había hablado con él, decían que cuando se enfadaba parecía un tiranosaurio. Tenía el pelo castaño anaranjado, ojos marrones, nariz de águila y bastante barbilla, en la que lucia una cicatriz en forma de X.

-yo... - empezó el matón a excusarse- nosotros...es que estos...

-me da igual tus escusas Bellamy- le cortó- si queréis pelearos hacedlo fuera del colegio al lado de los cubos de basura ¿entendido?- pregunto con gesto imperativo y autoritario.

-s-si. Vamonos Sharkis.

-si- los dos salieron como si le lanzaran escopetazos.

-muchas gracias.- le agradeció el peliverde.

-no hay de que. Esos siempre están igual. Lo mejor es no provocarles- dijo mirando a Gin como si le estuviera reprochando algo.-ve a la enfermería, se te esta hinchando el brazo.

-si. Gracias- dijo dando media vuelta para la enfermería.

-espera Gin, te acompaño.

* * *

><p>-me temo que va a ver que operar- dijo un medico vestido con lo requerido para un operación y gafas de sol de culo de baso. A este le siguieron otros diecinueve, uno detrás de otro, vestidos igual y diciendo los mismo. A los dos chico es e formaron miles de gotitas.<p>

-disculpe- dijo el canoso.- pero solo se me ha inflamado.- los diecinueve se fueron dejando solo al primero.

-vamos a ver- le tomó el brazo y lo examinó- ciertamente no parece nada grave, solo necesitas reflex y un poco de hielo. Espera un momento, ahora te los traigo.- el médico se perdió por la gran enfermería. Los dos suspiraron.

-gracias por ayudarme Zoro.-dijo sentándose a la orilla de una de la camas.

-no hay porque- se sentó enfrente suya- yo no hice nada más que estar a punto de recibir un puñetazo en un ojo.

-pero has venido a ayudarme, eso es lo importante. Nadie ha hecho eso excepto el profesor Aizen. Ademas, si tu no hubieras venido Drake no se hubiera parado a ayudarnos.

-pero si es el presidente del alumnado. Viéndote en problemas tendría que haberte tendido igualmente su ayuda ¿no?

Gin se encogió de hombros haciéndose el ignorante y sonriendo un poco.

-aquí traigo el reflex y una bolsa de hielo- dijo alegre y campante el doctor. Volvió a tomar el brazo de Gin y lo roció con reflex, los tres arrugaron la nariz por el fuerte olor- ¿y como le va a profesor Aizen?

-le va bien por ahora. Pero dice que como se le acabe el dinero tendrá que mendigar o dedicarse a criar camellos.

-uff, es que es una mala pata eso de que haya perdido el pasaporte en Marruecos. Suerte que mientras tenga dinero tiene donde hospedarse y comer.

-¿que le pasa al profesor Aizen?- preguntó el peliverde.

-tenia un viaje de investigación con otro profesor en Marruecos para finales de navidad- le explicó el canoso- pero no se sabe como perdió el pasaporte y ahora esta el solo en África. Hace dos días me envió una foto de él en un autobús con turbante rodeado de africanos.

-bueno, al menos está en un sitio bonito e interesante.- afirmó el doctor.

-y... ¿eso porque se lo pregunta a Gin?- a cada uno se le cayeron dos piedras mentales en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta habían quebrantado la ley de "que nadie se entere de que Gin vive con el profesor Aizen".

-pu pu pu es- empezó a tartamudear el doctor.

-no se lo digas a nadie- le dijo Brook apareciendo por detrás de el peliverde poniendo su mano en el hombro notando como esta daba un bote.- ¡YOHOHO! te he asustado, lo siento.

-¡profesor Brook!

-Gin vive con el profesor Aizen desde que era muy joven. Decidimos cubrir eso para que no tuviera problemas con su compañeros. Esperamos que siga así.- su rostro sin dejar de ser sonriente se ensombreció con la última frase.

-esta... bien...- asintió el peliverde.

-¡estupendo! Ahora me voy a dar clase de música con los de 2º de ESO ¡YOHOHO!- y se fue danzarín. El médico, le dio la bolsa del hielo al canoso y se fue también con sus quehaceres.

-bueno, el recreo está a punto de terminar. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.-dijo levantándose junto con Gin.

-¿no te parece extraño o... mal?

-¿el que?

-que viva con un profesor.

-yo también vivo con un tío raro, no es para tanto.-al canoso se le escapó un risa.- no, no es gracioso, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero la casa, es la casa del terror, el mayordomo tiene una guadaña y los sirvientes se reproducen por esporas.

-jajajaja como te tienes que divertir en esa casa.

-si...mucho- dijo con gesto no muy convincente.- oye, ahora que me acuerdo ¿Puedes ponerte conmigo de compañero en el autobús?

-¿en que autobús?

-pues en el de la excursión a Madrid- dijo como si fuera evidente.-como dije tarde que iba ahora no tengo compañero de asiento.

-ah, eso.. yo... lo siento, pero decidí no ir.

-¿que? ¿Por..?- se cayó, no debía preguntar nada mas, no solo porque no era agradable si no porque comprendía como se sentía Gin, era normal que no quisiera ir a la excursión- bueno, pero a la próxima no me dejes plantado.- Gin sonrió ampliamente.

-está bien. Muchas gracias.

-¿porque?

-por invitarme.

-deja de agradecerme tonterías. Ahora vamos que tengo filosofía, y no quiero pasarme un cuarto de hora tonteando con la puerta.

-yo francés. ¿Has visto alguna vez lo que Sadi le hace a los que llegan tarde?

-no.

-así mejor, eres mas feliz sin saberlo.

* * *

><p>A veces creo que he vivido<p>

mas de mil años contigo

porque se que esto ya no es querer.

Ace, sentado a los pies de su cama perpendicular a la orilla y con la espalda pega a la pared, cantaba para componer su nueva canción. Miró a un lado y sonrió con ternura. Zoro dormía plácidamente, bocarriba, hacia el cabecero de su cama.

A veces pienso que es mentira

por como entraste en mi vida

porque se que esto ya no es querer.

Dejó papel y lápiz a un lado y fue hasta el rostro del peliverde, ahí le besó sus labios y le cantó muy bajito en el oído.

Es algo mas, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas, algo que amar.

Le hubiera gustado seguir cantándole, pero no había terminado la canción. Bajo por su cuello, besándolo, llegado hasta la curva, la respiración se le volvió mas profunda pero no se despertó. Le levantó la camisa descubriendo así su pecho, paso sus manos y su labios por él, fue bajando, notó como se retorcía un poco y se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no se despertó.

-_¿estará hibernando?_

Mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón le lamió por debajo del ombligo.

-¿mm? Ace.. ¿que haces?- dijo con voz dormida frotándose los ojos.

-nada, no te preocupes. Sigue durmiendo.

-¿porque me violas mientras duermo?

-no te violo mientras duermes. Degusto tu cuerpo sin interrumpir tu sueño.

-ah, vale, ya creía yo.-dijo irónico. Ace terminó de desabrochar el pantalón, destapó el trasero del otro y tras desabrocharse su propios pantalones se metió en el interior del pelivede muy lentamente.- ¡ah! Joder...- Zoro apretó las sabanas con su manos.

-ay, lo siento, debí haberte preparado antes.

-si, debiste- dijo con reproche- ¿sabes lo que duele esto?

-perdón, perdón. Pero ya sabes lo impaciente que soy. Lo haré con cuidado- siguió adentrándose.

-ah..

-Ace ¿tienes celo?- pregunto el monito entrando en su habitación.

-Luffy, por dios, llama a la puerta. Mira como estamos, leches.

-bah, hay confianza ¿verdad Zoro?

-la confianza da asco.

-¿y el celo?

-hay en la mesa, especie de orangután.

-¡gracias!- cogió el celo y salió de la habitación.

-¡pero cierra la puerta!

-voy, voy.- y cerró la puerta.

-deberías poner pestillo.

-si hay confianza.-Zoro no pudo evitar reirle la gracia- ¿sabes? La próxima vez podrías traerte tu traje de príncipe.

-eres un pervertido de tercer grado.

-solo quiero aprovechar ese traje antes de que te sea imposible ponértelo. Esta claro que tu altura se tiene que sumar, que lastima, eres tan mono así de peque.

-no me hables de sumar, por favor. Eso me recuerda que tengo que buscar un profesor particular.

-¿de matemáticas?

-si- Ace quedó pensando unos segundos, le salió una risa macabra.- ¿que te pasa? no te pongas así mientras estamos...

-yo puedo ser tu profesor de matemáticas.-su cara era la de un perrito contento.

-¿que?

-siempre de notable para arriba, alumno aplicado. Logaritmos y exponenciales no se me resisten, y al contrario que el resto de la humanidad que va dejando las matemáticas, a mi no se me olvida como se hace una raíz cuadrada ¿Suficientes referencias? Ademas así podremos estar más juntitos.

-me parece estupendo Ace pero...

-¿que pasa?- el peliverde se puso rojo.

-¿podrías... terminar de quitarme el pantalón? Me aprieta mucho.- el moreno resopló carcajeando.- ¡no te rías cabrón!-le gritó pegándole con la almohada-¡ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación!

* * *

><p>Toc, Toc!<p>

-pase.

-señor- abrió el anciano mayordomo- le llama es señor Bon Clay.-Mihawk resopló.

-esta bien. Gracias, pasámelo.- Hermes le pasó el teléfono y salió del saloncito.-si..

-¡BONJOUR MON AMI! ¿QUE TAL ESTAS?- gritó tanto que se tuvo que apartar el teléfono.

-pues creo que sordo no.

-jajaja, siempre con tu encantador sarcasmo ¿Sabes que? No gané, pero llegué al segundo puesto, jajaja. Nunca había llegado tan lejos.

-yo que me alegro- dijo tajante pero Bon Clay ni se coscó.

-¡gracias mon ami! ¿donde esta le pettit Kotaro?

-en su cuarto estudiando, donde tiene que estar.

-oh, me gustaría decirle "merci".

-ya se lo diré yo de tu parte. Un momento ¿como sabes que es el hijo de Kotaro?

-mon dieu, Mihawk, ni que tuviera un problema mental-_¿ah, no?_- l´enfant es igual que Kotaro con esa edad, solo que Kotaro tenía el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos como esmeraldas, pero aparte de eso no hay mucha diferencia. Y también tiene muchos gestos de Sora.

-vaya, te fijas muchos en los pequeños detalles.

-esos son los importantes, Mihawk.

-y hablando de detalles, me extraña mucho que no me hayas preguntado por el niño si te distes cuenta de que era su hijo.

-¡Mihawk par dieu! ¿Porque clase de impío cotilla me has tomado? No soy ese tipo de personas que le preguntan a un amigo de toda la vida porque tiene en su inmensa y solitaria casa, llena de intimidad y extraños objetos, al adorable hijo de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿se puede saber en que estas pensando? el chico viene aquí a estudiar y yo ejerzo de tutor.

-¿estudiar? ¿Tutor? Mihawk, si te ha entrado la vena parental mejor te buscas una chica de estas tontas que asienten la cabeza sonrientes como si supieras de que les hablas y tienes un hijo con ella. Te la recomiendo pelirroja, son las mas fogosas.

-¡no es la vena parental! Por dios, me cansa hablar contigo.

-¿no estarás intentado remediar los errores del pasado con él niño?

-No es nada de eso, simplemente es mi ultimo favor a Kotaro, piénsalo como un ajuste de cuentas.

-... eres muy raro.

-mira quien habla.

-hablando de hablar ¡Oh! Mira que gracioso, me salio un redundancia jojojo. Bueno, el día de la decisión de ganadores vi a Doflamingo.

-¿Doflamingo también esta metido en eso?- tampoco le sorprendía tanto que le gustara ese tipo de cosas, pero si que se esforzara en algo que no fuera si mismo.

-oh, si, pero no como participante, el es el modelo estelar de unos de mis contrincantes.- misterio resuelto.- me dijo que te dijera algo así como... "hecho de menos tu nata en mi boca".

-ese idiota... con ese tipo de comentarios hace que la gente mal piense.

-no seas así Mihawk, después de todo de amores no correspondidos todos sabemos un poco ¿no?- Mihawk no contestó- ¡ay! Este Doflamingo me tiene por el camino de la amargura! ¡Si no fuera por el tendría en mis manos el primer premio! No me quejo de que el muchacho aceptara posar, es mas, todo lo contrario, pero es evidente que no puede competir con el estilo de Doflamigo. Solo si tu hubieras aceptado...¡ah! tengo una idea ¿la próxima vez porque no posas con el niño? Ademas, disfrutaras más que observándole posesivamente con cara de perro rabioso.

PIII PIIII

-vaya, creo que me ha colgado.

-es normal jefe- le dijo Inazuma.

-te has pasado con eso último.- corroboro Ivancoc.

-puede ser, mis chicas. Pero si le molesta algo le pica.

* * *

><p>-s<em>iempre acaba doliéndome la cabeza cuando hablo con él<em>.- pensó Mihawk masajeándose la sien -_claro que lo estaba mirando, como el resto de la sala, por algo era el modelo, y no era cara de perro rabioso, es mi cara de toda la vida._

-Mihawk- el peliverde se asomó por la puerta entre abierta- hasta ahora.

-hasta ahora..- contestó sin fuerzas y mecánicamente.- ¡espera un momento! ¿tu no estabas estudiando?

-es que estoy haciendo un trabajo pero necesito información, así que voy a la biblioteca.

-¿no es mejor que vaya a la biblioteca particular?

-¿que blibiote...?- se quedó algo sorprendido- ¿la que hay en casa?- el moreno asintió.

-claro ¿cual si no?

-pero... creía que no te gustaba que nadie entrara allí.

-la verdad no me agrada porque lo considero un sitio de estudio y meditación, ni tan siquiera a limpiar porque lo desordenan todo pero... si es para estudiar y buscar información no hay ningún problema.

-¿de verdad?- Mihawk volvió a asentir, se levantó y fue a donde estaba el joven.

-ven.

Le llevó hasta la biblioteca, que en ese momento estaba cerrada con llave. Desde que Zoro llegó a esa casa había pasado infinidad de veces por esa puerta, pero no quiso deparar en ella, como un creyente que se niega a pisar suelo divino; al final acabó olvidándose de que existe. Esa puerta se había ido de su realidad, y ahora que había vuelto se sentía sumamente extraño. Como si te pasaras toda tu existencia mirando un cuadro de un inhabitado y hermoso valle, observando las montañas, el río, los arboles, la luz, las sombras, el cielo, las nubes... y al final de tu vida, cuando solo te quedan cinco alientos, te dicen "¿te fijaste en la mujer bañándose en el arroyo?".

CLAC

Mihawk quitó el cerrojo de la puerta. Con una mano empujó la madera dejando paso libre, y con otra invitó al peliverde a entrar.

Zoro entró medio nervioso, medio cohibido, como si tuviera miedo de que una pisada en el suelo enmoquetado trajera el Apocalípsis, pero por suerte no empezaron a escucharse las trompetas del juicio final.

-Zoro.

-¿si?- se giró para verle. Mihawk la tomó de la mano dejandole en tensión.

-toma- dijo poniéndole algo en la dicha mano. Zoro, se la miró, era una llave antigua, de bronce, algo desgastada.- es una de las llaves de la biblioteca, Hermes tiene una y yo otra, pero aun así no se te ocurra perderla.

-no, claro que no.

-cierra la biblioteca cuando salgas y dejalo todo tal y como te lo encontraste- decía esto mientras se disponía a irse.

-espera- Mihawk paró y volvió a mirarle- es que... esto es muy grande, no sé ni por donde empezar a buscar.

-¿que necesitas?

-pues información sobre.. ¡ah! Ahora no me sale el nombre, de... ¡ah! Era de un tío narizón.

-¿narizón?

-si, a uno que le dedicaron poemas a su nariz. Algo sobre doce narices, o una nariz superlativa.

-¿Góngora?

-¡ese!- palmeó y señaló.

-entonce ven, te diré donde buscar.- el moreno adelantó el paso y se perdió entre una estantería.

Zoro volvió a mirar la llave. Sentía como si le hubieran dado algo sagrado, como si Mihawk le hubiera dado una parte de si mismo... una vez mas... sin saber porqué... se sintió lleno de felicidad.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

Canciones:

-_Algo más_ de la 5ª estación. (mira! No es de iguana tango! XDD).


	17. Madrid no, Madrí

**Capitulo 17 Madrid no, Madrí.**

Viernes, seis de la mañana, a la puertas del colegio esperando el autobús para Madrid.

-no me puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí ¡Que ilusión, que ilusión!

-vale, muy bien Luffy. Pero deja de moverte de un lado para otro me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-todavía no a salido el sol y ya estas en plan marimandi.- le dijo Hancock a la pelirroja.

-¡no estoy marimandi! ¿Y tu que haces aquí vestida de Casablanca?

-vengo a despedir a Luffy como es debido. No soporto estar tan separada de él a tanta distancia- dramatizó.

-¿sabes? Hay una canción que dice algo así como "no es amor, lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión".

-ey, Usopp ¿Donde está Zoro?- le preguntó el monito.

-ahí- señaló con el dedo la pared del colegio, donde se encontraban apoyados de frente Zoro y Law.- parece que estuvieran imitando a profesor Brook en eso del angulo de 45%.

-¿y que les pasa? ¿No están contentos?

-simplemente Luffy...- le dijo Sanji.- ni el marimo ni el emo están acostumbrados a madrugar.

-mejor dejadles que duerman- dijo Bonney- así no molestan.

-¿que dices loca? Que eres una loca- preguntó Law apartando su cara de profundo sueño de la pared para ver a Bonney.

-¡no me llames loca!

-loca, que llevas pantalones cortos en pleno enero ¿eso en que cabeza cabe? O acaso eres un esquimal.

-¿que? ¡a mi no me critiques la ropa so marujona! Si quieres criticar dile algo a Eustass ¿has visto su abrigo?

-¿que le pasa a mi abrigo? os recuerdo que en Madrid hace mas frío que aquí.

-¿"Madrid"?- pronuncio incrédula la pelirrosa- tu no eres heavy ni eres na, tu lo que eres es un pijo. "Madrid, Madrid" dilo como dios manda! "Madrí" cojones!

-incluso creo que la "r" también se podría quitar- puntualizó el ojeroso.

-¿lo ves? Law si que sabe utilizar la esencia de la lengua española.

-así es, nosotros cuantas menos consonantes mejor. Así pasamos de "Jesús, hijo ¿sabes?" a "oú io ae".

-eso lo as sacado de un monólogo de la tele.-dijo Bonney.

-sigue siendo una verdad como una casa.

-ains... va a ser un viaje muy largo...- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Chicos- avisó la profesora Robin- el autobús está en la esquina, id cogiendo vuestras maletas.

-ey, Zoro, que nos vamos.- le traqueteó Luffy para despertarlo.

-eh...¿Ya es de dia?

-jajaja, si te esperas a que se haga de día te quedas en tierra.

En cuanto el autobús paró a la puerta del colegio los alumnos se apresuraron a echar sus maletas en el maletero, llevando consigo sus equipajes de mano con los objetos de primera necesidad como el móvil, dinero, y bocatas.

-vaya Rucci, hacia tiempo que no hacíamos actividades escolares juntos. -Le dijo el pelirrojo narigudo- da un poco sensación de nostalgia- el moreno asintió.

-mucho cuidadito con los ataques de nostalgia que os estoy vigilando.- les amenazó el profesor Pauli.

-¿pero que hemos hecho?

-nada, pero no me fío de vosotros. Tu con esa nariz tan sospechosamente geometrica, y ese que no habla.

-osea, que no a cogido manía.

Finalmente finalizada la transportación de maletas al maletero, el autobús partió con destino a la capital.

-¡Adiós Luffy! cuidate mucho- despidió Hancock al monito, este le levantó el dedo pulgar desde la ventanilla del autobús con una amplia sonrisa. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi desmallarse, suerte que sus hermanas estaban ahí para sostenerla.

-hermana ¿te encuentras bien?

-últimamente te notamos rara. Desde que empezamos el segundo trimestres

-por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo incorporándose con aire altanero- solo que...- puso un sonrisa melancólica- me di cuanta de que falta poco para graduarme- _mi camino se separará aún mas del de Luffy..._

* * *

><p>-Nami- la llamó su amiga peliazul casi en susurros.- mira el asiento de atrás- le hizo caso y miró entre el espacio que dejaban de ver su dos asientos.<p>

-oinnn... pero que monos.-dijo observando con ternura a Zoro y Luffy que dormían apoyados el uno en el otro- Voy a sacar la cámara.

-aunque es extraño que Luffy se quede dormido.

-creo que madrugar a estas horas es una bomba incluso para él. Ademas, conociéndole, de la emoción no creo que haya dormido mucho. Oye, ahora que lo pienso, sería un buen momento para levantarte e ir a ver a Koza.- le golpeó con el codo en el hombro con gesto de complicidad.

-¿otra ves con eso? Ya te he dicho que solo somos buenos amigos desde la infancia, no seas pesada.

Unos asientos mas atrás, Eustass utilizaba su abrigo como almohada intentado echar una cabezada, pero Killer, antiguo compañero de clase hasta el paso a bachiller con el que se llevaba muy bien, le dedicaba una bella y armónica orquesta de ronquidos. Tomó diferentes posturas pero le fue imposible y acabó mirando hacia el pasillo, y del pasillo quedó mirando al moreno de la ojeras que dormía plácidamente cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal.

-¿se ta perdido algo en nuestra ventanilla, Eustass?- le dijo Bonney con una sonrisa insinuadora. Él le murmuró, vocalizando perfectamente "vete a la mierda" y se apoyó otra vez en su abrigo enfurruñado mirando por la ventanilla. En su reflejo vio que su cara iba a juego con su pelo.

-¿pero que son estos ánimos?- gritaba el profesor Franky por el micrófono.- ¡que nos vamos de viaje! Que lo que tenemos es que estar SUPER contentos y derrochando energía ¿Donde están mis alumnas con mas marcha? ¡ah! Ahí estáis. Kiwi, Mos venid pacá a cantar alguna cancioncilla.- al juvenil profesor se le unieron dos gemelas, narigudas, con el mismo peinado estrafalario en forma de cuadrado.

Tengo el corazón contento,

el corazón contento

lleno de alegría...

-cuanta energía de buena mañana.- dijo Pauli.

-en verdad estaba destrozado esta mañana cuando fui a recogerlo.- comentó Robin- pero antes de salir se tomó toda la cola que había en su casa.

-me pregunto si sabrá hacer su papel o se ira de juerga con los alumnos.

-quédate tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca es una persona responsable y los niños lo adoran.

-igual que Brook, quitando lo de responsable claro. Si no te importa- dijo bajando el tono de voz para que el interpelado que dormía a su lado no despertara- como es que a ultima hora vino Ener en vez de él.

-los de segundo tiene un examen con él la semana que viene, y les pidieron que por favor que se quedase y le ayudase a repasar. Podría haber cambiado la fecha, pero ya sabes como son los de segundo, algunos de alegran, pero a otros se les derrumba el mundo.

-bueno, miremoslo por el lado positivo... con Ener no se escaparan por la noche.

-Un rayo de sol ¡wo oh oh!¿pero que pasa? ¿No so gusta esta canción?- preguntó el profesor viendo a su abatidos alumnos.

-ay, profesor Franky.- dijo Usopp levantándose de su asiento y ablando como una madre que tiene paciencia con su hijo.- no puede cantar canciones del año de tara porque, aunque Kiwi y Mos le sigan, nosotros necesitamos canciones más de nuestra generación.

-ah ¿en serio? todo tuyo.

-¿en?

-toma el micrófono y muestrale a este viejo carcamal con que SUPER música se divierten los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-esto.. yo..- se rasco la cabeza y miro a su compañera de asiento. Kaya le sonreía sinceramente animándole.

-tu puedes Usopp.

-¡deme ese micrófono!- gritó con decisión y valentía. Fue a la parte delantera del autobús donde Franky le cedió el micro. Se aclaró la voz y puso una postura que parecía que iba a recitar "ser o no ser", pero enseguida se tomó el micrófono como un cantante de Rock moderno.

Llegare a ser el mejor

el mejor que habrá jamas

y causa es ser su entrenador

tras poderlos capturar

¡ES POKEMON!

La canción de Usopp tuvo el efecto deseado, los compañeros empezaron ha reírse a carcajadas y a animarse hasta que el micrófono comenzó a rular y se empezó a escuchar todo tipos de canciones, algunas como las que siempre se cantan en un viaje en autobús como pokemon, dragon ball y doraemon y otras de origen desconocido; pero siempre había unos cuantos elementos como Zoro que se quedó dormido a todo lo largo del trayecto.

-Zoro...Zoro despierta

-espera Luffy, dejame a mi ¡despierta ya marimo de los cojones!- el peliverde sintió una como una suela de zapado "rozaba" su cara. Claramente es fue un mal despertar.

-¡se puede saber que te pasa puto pijo amariconado emo de mierda con la ceja lista para tirar dardos!

-niños...- dijo Robin con paciencia- no empecéis a pelearos nada más llegar... coged vuestra mochilas y mientra llegamos al hotel disfrutad de las vistas de Madrid.

Luffy cogió la mochila de Zoro y la suya propia del portamaletas que estaba sobres sus cabezas y le pasó la que correspondía al peliverde.

Mientras, pasaban los edificios por la ventanilla. Zoro se sorprendió algo al ver la ciudad, pensaba que sería igual que Nowaki, en plan "si has visto una has visto todas", pero Madrid era un sitio diferente, y por lo tanto todo era diferente, y la verdad era que la ciudad impresionaba mucho, a primera vista se diría que era una ciudad inmensamente grande, y a segunda se diría que la primera estaba en lo correcto porque estar a mediados de enero y ver que todavía no les habían dado tiempo a quitar los lujosos y gigantes adornos de navidad lo afirmaba.

El hotel estaba en plena Gran Vía, parecía escogido especialmente para que los alumnos no se perdieran puesto que delante de él había una gran panel dando constantemente anuncios de teléfonos ente otros.

La mayoría se quedaron algos sorprendidos porque el hotel fuera de tres estrellas, el primero Zoro que ya se esperaba uno de esos hoteles de película, sobre todo por el dinero que habían pagado, pero el tampoco podía decir mucho ya que en lo máximo que había estado era en un albergue.

Como llegaron sobre las una, solo les dio tiempo de repartir sus habitaciones, no supieron como los profesores se las arreglaron para que preparar cuartos de seis pero estaba claro que la cuestión era no gastar dinero; dejaron las maletas, algunos entraron al baño, y fueron al salón comedor para el almuerzo que les tenían preparados los del hotel.

En la comida se notaron las tres estrellas del hotel o al menos el trato que daban a un grupo de alumnos del sur.

-Eustaquio ¿te comes mi salchicha?- al pelirrojo se le fue el agua por el otro lado-¡eh! ¿estas bien? A ver si te enteras que uno es para respira y otro para tragar- dijo Law dándole palmadas en la espalda para desatrangantarlo.- aunque con este comida no mes extraña que se atragante uno.

_-será así de idiota o se lo hará_-pensó Bonney masticando un filete casi crudo.

-no se porque os quejáis tanto, yo la veo buenísima.

-tu ves bueno todo lo que te parezca comida, Luffy- le dijo el narizotas.

-esto es un insulto para un cocinero. Dan ganas de entrar en la cocina y decirles que se metan estas salchichas plastificadas al microondas por donde les quepa.

-tanto dinero para esto. La próxima vez me voy a un albergue por mi cuenta.

-Vivi, no entiendo como te lo puedes comer- le dijo la pelirroja.

-no es que pueda, es desde chica me han enseñado a no dejar nada en el plato.- decía esto con una sonrisa forzada como si intentara aguantarse las arcadas.

-como molas Vivi- le dijo Chopper con ojos chisporroteantes- ¡pero dejalo o te vas a enfermar!- grito tomado el papel de médico.

-¡Chappy!- le llamó Porche que estaba a su lado- mira, yo también me lo como, a que yo también molo.-_no pienso dejarme vencer._

-etto...

-Vivi ¿me das tu plato que me he quedado con hambre?- le preguntó Luffy.

-todo tuyo- dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

-_¡ja! Gané. Porche uno, Vivi cero._

-Mos...-llamó una gemela a otra- creo que se mueve.

-yo creo que hasta lo oigo llorar por su amarga existencia de comida engendro.

-ains...- suspiro el narigudo geométrico y miró a su mudo compañero- cada vez ay menos comida en tu plato, no me digas que tienes valor para comértelo- Rucchi negó con la cabeza y hizo un gesto de que se lo iba a comer pero en el momento que veía que ningún responsal lo observaba lanzó el trozo hacia atrás por la ventana que parecía estratégicamente colocada para la operación.-cuando termines de "comer" cambiame el sitio para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo.

-¡ugh! Esto es imposible Keimi- le dijo Conis- menos mal que mi padre insistió en que me llevara comida de sobra.

-si te sobra algo de la de sobra pásame algo, por favor. Todavía no averiguo si esta carnes cruda es de vaca o pescado.

-¡esto es un desacato! que demonios es esta mierda de comida!ya veras cuando lo hable con mi padre, se les va a caer el pelo!-gritaba el rubio de la barbilla con forma de culo.

-¡shhh! tranquilizate Helmepo- le dijo Coby- o al menos quejate mas bajo, te está oyendo todo el hotel.

-pues que me oigan!

Koza, tras hace un gesto de asco se dirigió a una chica rubia, con el pelo corto y el flequillo tapándole la frente.

-Margaret ¿sabes donde demonios están los profesores? Se están perdiendo este estupendo banquete.

-pues el rey de Roma por la puerta asoma- dijo señalando la puerta del comedor por la que entraba Robin.

-Hola chicos ¿que tal la comida?

-...

-vaya, estáis muy cansado del viaje, bueno, eso es normal. Después de la comida tenéis libres hasta las cuatro, os recomiendo que utilicéis ese tiempo para descasar. Los profesores os esperaremos a esa hora en recepción para ir al Prado.

* * *

><p>Ir desde la Gran Vía al museo El Prado fue una autentica prueba de resistencia. Más de uno se alegró de haber hecho caso a sus profesora de lengua y descansar un poco; otros también se alegraron de no hacerlo y buscar un McDonnal donde recupera fuerzas. El caso era que había una distancia considerable, tenían que ir a pata y el extraño clima de Madrid que les obligaba contante mente a quitarse y ponerese los abrigos los tenia desquiciados. Por no hablar de que un grupo de más de cincuenta alumnos cantaba un montón.<p>

-Vivi ¿ te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó Nami.

-¿de qué?

-no hay ni un solo cateto.

-¿en?

-fijate bien. Desde que hemos llegado no he visto a ningún mamarracho, ni un cani, todos van tan dignos, tan bien vestidos. Hasta nosotros que somos los peces mas pijos de nuestra pecera nos quedamos en boquerones frente a tiburones blancos.

-pues mira, yo a ti siempre te he visto cara de boquerón.- la pelirroja le dio un codazo sin evitar la risa.

El museo era un edificio realmente impresionante, nada mas el exterior ya rebosaba de arte y cultura, era un maravilla. Claro, esto normalmente para unos alumnos de primero de bachiller que no han tenido a lo largo de sus cortas vidas mucho contacto con este tipo de cosas... es casi imperceptible; pero los alumnos eran lo suficientemente listos para saber lo grande que era el sitio al ver la cara de Robin que admiraba con devoción la estructura del edificio. Casi parecía que la profesora le iba a pedir la mano en matrimonio a la escultura de Goya.

Pero claro, en todo grupo siempre hay una oveja negra...

-que aburrido- se quejó Helmepo- ¿de verdad tenemos que entrar ahí? Si pintar lo sabe hace cualquiera.- en un parpadeo tenia la mano de Robin en su hombro.

-veras Helmepo-empezó a hablar tranquilamente con una sonrisa.- es verdad que cualquiera puede coger un pincel y pintar, un lápiz y escribir, un pentagrama y componer, un micrófono y cantar; pero si esta gente están aquí para que admiren sus obras significa que no las puede hacer cualquiera. Y estos hombres no solo pintan cuadros, hacen esculturas o diseñan edificios; estos hombres marcan una época, nos permiten conocerla en su mayor esencia y esplendor. Ademas, un cualquiera no tiene conocimientos necesarios, estilo definido, ni la capacidad de expresar de una manera determinada lo que quiere ¿me explicó?

-s.. si..- _si me sonríe tan amablemente porque tengo la sensación de que quiere matarme._

-jajaja. Robin, vaya SUPER explicación, sin respirar ni parpadear. Como un asesino sin piedad antes de cargarse a su victima.

-¿que?- al alumno oveja negra se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

Tras estar tres horas en el Prado bebiendo de todo el arte que les fue posible llegaron a su primera tarde en Madrid.

-¡chicos! -les llamó Nami con las manos llenas de bolsas saliendo de una tienda junto con Vivi.- ¡mirad! ¿quien soy? Chanananana ¡pretty woman!- cantó levantando los brazos.

-muy bien Julia Roberts,-le dijo Usopp- ¿te queda dinero para ir comer?

-no te voy a prestar dinero.

-lo decía por ti, que te has llevado medio Corte Inglés.

-es que es todo tan bonito- dijo como quien habla de un cachorro- y más caro- dijo como si oliera excrementos.- pero tenia que aprovechar. No siempre tu padre te da dinero para comprar.

-bueno ¿y donde vamos a merendar?-preguntó Luffy- que mi estomago ya empieza comerse a si mismo.

-¡pero si te acabas de atracar un kiosco!-gritó sorprendido Zoro.

-¡pero tengo hambre!- lloriqueó.

-yo también quiero buscar algún sitio, aunque sea para sentarnos- dijo Vivi- estoy cansada de estar tantas horas de pie.

-no te preocupes princesa mía, yo te llevaré en mis brazos hasta donde haga falta.

-gracias, pero no gracias- rechazó su propuesta amablemente con miles de gotitas.

-venga, no seas tímida, incluso puedes llamarme príncipe.

-¿pero donde comemos?- grito Luffy rompiendo el momento.

-en un McDonnal.- sugirió Chopper.

-yo prefiero dejarlo eso para cenar-dijo Nami.

-pero de cenar ya nos da el hotel.-le recordó el monito.

-por encima de mi cadáver.

-¡ey! Ahí van tres chicas de 1ºC-señaló el narizotas- con comida. Voy a preguntar...- antes de terminar la frase el rubio se había echado como un cohete levantando una ventolera.

-¡oh! ¡Mi quería Perona siempre tan oscura! ¡Oh! ¡Mi querida Valentin, que bien te queda el amarillo! ¡Oh! Mi querida Golden Week, siempre tan pequeña y adorable!

-hola- contestaron al unisono con desganas.

-como se puede saber el nombre de todas la chicas del instituto- preguntó el renito.

-memoria testicular-contestó Usopp.

-¿en?

-que recuerda lo que le sale de los cojones- tradujo Zoro.

-bueno, bueno, señores y mis hermosas doncellas- volvió Sanji- hay un Starbuck a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿un que?-dijo el narizotas.

-¡un Starbuck!- grito ilusionado el monito- ¡no sabía que aquí hubiera! son como cafeterías, mas no menos como danking coffe pero mejor, mas bueno y barato.

-¿y tu donde has visto un Starbuck?-le pregunto el narizón.

-en Inglaterra-sus amigos pusieron cara de "¿que?"- fui estas navidades con Ace a Liverpool a visitar a un antiguo amigo. Allí estaba petao de Starbucks. Fue una risa la que tuvimos que liar para sacar a Ace del mueso de los Beatles jajajaja ¡Pero no hablemos de mi! hablemos de comida! mejor! hablemos de comida mientras comemos!-dijo llevando a Zoro del brazo.

-Nami... a este paso ni tu ni Hancock.

-callate Usopp.

* * *

><p>-por fin en la cama- dijo la peliazul revolcándose en su colchón- a sido un día agotador.<p>

-pues espérate a mañana la que nos queda. Por la mañana nada mas y nada menos que el Reina Sofía y depues el Templo de Debod.

-uff, me duelen los pies de pensarlo... aunque el templo si tengo ganas de verlo.

-pero al menos nos dan la tarde libre.- dijo la otra chica que estaba en la habitación, esta tenia el pelo rosa, los ojos chicos, los labios gordos y de una estructura mucho más gruesa que Nami y Vivi.

-si, Lola. pero con tanta perdida de energía vamos a tenerla que utilizar para dormir la siesta y aguantar el musical.

-pues si, la verdad, lo que me extraña es que lo chicos tengan aun la intención de irse de parranda ¡Ah! Por cierto, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir con vosotras. Namizo, Vivi.

-anda, anda ¿Pa que das las gracias? estaba claro que con los chicos de tu clase no podías dormir en la misma habitación, por muy amigos que seáis. Ademas, nosotras también somos amigas.

-Namizo- lloriqueaba de alegría

-¡por fin estoy aquí, joder!- entró Bonney provocando un sonoro portazo.- que frío hace fuera, coño, me cago la puta que parió to dios!

-buenas noches Candy-candy -la saludo la pelirroja -¿se puede saber porque estas tan alegre y resplandeciente esta noche?

-porque me he tenido que volver sola al hotel- dijo quintándose una bota.- y claro, siendo la primera vez que vienes pues es bastante difícil encontrar todo, y cada vez que pides indicaciones "coge el metro, coge el metro" ¿pero como cojones voy a coger el metro si no sé ni donde se saca el tiket?-se quitó la bota, esta casi vuela.

-¿pero porque te has vuelto sola?- le preguntó Vivi.- ¿Eustass y Law ten han dejado plantada?

-yo les he dejado plantada a ellos. Les he dejado en el sitio perfecto para que fluya algo de amor ¿Pero porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil?- se lamentaba tumbándose en la cama.

-pero la situación no es muy fácil que digamos, Bonney- afirmó Nami.- los dos son unos orgullosos cabezotas.

-bueno si, pero en eso el único problema es Law.- al ver la caras de las otras siguió- Eusstas es como has dicho, pero también es muy maduro y acepta las cosas como vienen. Cuando descubrió lo que sentía pues al principio pensó que era un estupidez, pero supo aceptarse a si mismo.

-entonces debería declararse- dijo Lola emocionada.

-¿si verdad? Pero ese imbécil, aunque sea raro en él y un poco de maricona, tiene miedo de que Law lo rechace. Ya sabéis como es Law, si la repuesta es negativa pues o marcara distancia o se seguirá metiendo con él, pero sin cariño.

-pero tu piensas que Law le corresponderá.-le dijo Vivi.

-si y no. Es que Law es muy difícil... a él ni se le pasa por la cabeza que pueda tener esos sentimientos. Puede que aunque se lo digan el ni se cosque.

-buenas noches- entraron Connis Y Keimi en la habitación.

-buenas... ¡ey! Sobra una cama ¿alguien sabe de quién es?-preguntó Nami. Ninguna supo responder.

-creo que ese mía.-dijo la profesora Robin apareciendo por la puerta.-lo siento chicas, pero parece que ha habido una equivocación, y en vez de ponerme una habitación para mi, me han puesto con vosotras. Espero que no os importe- pues si les importaba, pero que le iban a decir ellas a un profesora.

-no. claro que no- dijo Conis por parte de todas, ya que no se sentían sinceras al hablar.

-gracias, y lo siento, se que es raro compartir habitación con un profesor.

-bah, no se preocupe- le tranquilizo Nami- ¿esto cuantos positivos vale en la nota final?

-ya... lo pensaré -_esta niña siempre igual_.- ah, por cierto Bonney, hace unos pocos días me encontrar con un profesor del Sekai Opum.

-¿y que?

-bueno, me comentó que un alumno suyo, uno de los que jugó en el equipo contrario, tomo un cambio drástico desde el día del partido. Siempre había sido un chico muy centrado, pero ahora... digamos que tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-pues que su cambio mas aparente en él fue que tras llevar toda su vida el pelo largo se lo puso casi tan corto como un monje. Cuando su profesor consiguió sonsacarle después de mucha insistencia le confesó que una chica de otro colegio le había dicho que no le quedaba bien. ¿tu no sabrás algo por casualidad?- a la pelirrosa se le encendió la cara, no se sabe si de vergüenza o de cabreo.

-¡otra vez ese puto niño sin pupilas! la madre que lo parió! Si solo le dije que parecía Tarzán!

-¿que? ¿Quedaste con él?- se alarmó emocionada Nami.

-¡y un cuerno! Me lo encontré por la calle y "casualmente"-señaló con retintín- tenía que ir por mi camino. Lo voy a denunciar por acoso!

-pobre chico -se compadeció Vivi- él solo está enamorado.

-¿enamorado? Pues entonces que no me hubiera respondido a lo de Tarzán con "con ese rojo en los labios y así pintado a tu edad pareces un putón verbenero"-repitió la frase haciéndose la retrasada.

-ah, así que por eso dejaste de pintártelos.-señaló Connis.

-¡no! lo hice porque me salió del co...

-¡Bonney!- la paró el improperio su profesora.

-..razón-terminó- pero estoy harta de decir que NO me gustan los tíos sin pupilas en los ojos.

-el amor no entiende de físico.-le dijo Keimi.

-y en tu caso ni de orientación sexual, que te has enamorado de un gay.

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿¡TANTO SE ME NOTA!

-como para no notarse- bufó Bonney.

-ay, se que parezco tonta intentando algo y haciéndome ilusiones pero es que... no puedo evitarlo.

-pero tampoco sabemos si Zoro es bi-dijo Nami- así que tiene posibilidades ¡A por él!

-Nami...-le llamó Vivi- no es que me importe que animes a Keimi pero te recuerdo que el novio de Zoro es el hermano de Luffy. No tiene porque, pero con el cariño que Luffy tiene a Ace, si Zoro corta con el puede que su amistad se turbe.

-ya lo sé- dijo sonriendo con ojos relucientes.

-¿ya lo habías pensado?

-no te pongas así, Vivi, en el amor y la guerra todo vale.- su amiga seguía poniéndole mala cara.- venga, ahora te toca hablarnos de ese amor que escondes en el corazón.- el carmín de sus mejillas contrastó con el azul de su pelo.- dinos: ¿que tal con Koza?

-ains.. mira que eres pesada.

* * *

><p>-yo la mato. Yo te juro que la mato.- le decía Eustass a Law mientras entraba en la habitación que compartían con Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper; los dos últimos no se encontraban en la habitación.<p>

-yo matarla no, pero regalarle un vestido rosa, pomposo, a lo Sakura Card Captor si.

-pero si no se lo va a poner, lo quemara en cuento lo vea.

-ah querido amigo, pero si se lo regalo el día de su cumpleaños delante de su madre siempre puede aparecer la típica frase de "oy! que cosa mas bonita te han regalado hija ¿porque no te lo pruebas ahora?"

-eres retorcido hasta la médula.

-estoy cabreado.

-¿se puede saber contra quién estáis maquinado y por que? -preguntó el narizotas.

-la hija puta de Bonney -le dijo el pelirrojo- que nos a dado esquinazo en Chueca.

-¿ese no es el barrio de los gays?- preguntó Luffy.

-exacto- confirmó- he perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres se nos han insinuado hasta que se nos ocurrió hacer de parejita.

-no lo menciones por favor.-le pidió Law desganado. Se quitó el abrigo y se echó en su cama. Deparó por primera vez en Zoro que dormía bocarriba y con las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho.- no me digáis que a vuelto a comer lo que sirve el hotel- dijo incrédulo señalándolo.

-que va. Lo que le pasa es que está agotao,-dijo Usopp- como no esta acostumbrado a viajar...

-¿de verdad esta bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo- no se mueve.

-bueno, pues se le pregunta- el monito se acercó a su oreja.- Zoro- susurró.- ¿estas despierto? Zoro. Zoro!

-DIOS EXISTE!- gritó incorporándose en un sobresalto.

-joe Zoro, ya me has fastidiado el final.- reprochó Law.- ahora que lo pienso ¿y Sanji y Chopper?

-pues Chopper está de ligoteo con Porche.- le informó el narizón.

-¿con Porche? Yo creía que Chopper la odiaba.

-que va, que va. Al contrario, pero no sabe como actuar con ella, el es muy tímido y ella es...

-majareta perdia.

-aja. Por eso parece que intenta evitarla.

-¿y Sanji?

-en el cuarto del un chico de la clase D, el que se ríe sacando la lengua. Bellamy creo que se llama. Parece que están haciendo un mini botellón.

-¡eh! ¡Haber empezado por ahí! - dijo incorporándose y dirigiéndose para la puerta. Mientras a abría dacia lo siguiente- señores a sido un placer tocar con ustedes esta noche pero yo me...- paró en seco al encontrarse de frente al profesor Ener.

-buenas noches señor Trafalgar.-le dijo educadamente con una alegre sonrisa.

-buenas noches profesor Ener-le respondió de la misma manera.

-espero que sea en este viaje un alumno ejemplar y no se le pase por la cabeza salir de su habitación para ir a beber, señor Trafalgar.

-me duele que usted piense así de mi, profesor Ener.

-así me gusta. De todas formas ya no encontraría nada. Aquí tiene a su compañero de habitación.-dijo echando Sanji en el cuarto, parecía un poco mareado.- y al otro- hizo lo mismo con Chopper.

-¡pero si solo estábamos hablando en recepción!- se quejó el de los ojos de reno- ni tan siquiera sabíamos del tinglado.

-buenas noches- se despidió el profesor.

-buenas noches. Gracias por todo, hace usted un gran trabajo, siga así.- Law cerró la puerta.- cabrón.

-¿estas bien, Sanji?- preguntó Luffy- no se te vé muy bien.

-si.. solo estoy un poco mareado- dijo frotándose los ojos.- solo he bebido una copa, no es tanto pero es que ahí había humo de todo tipo para que no viniera alguien del servicio y nos descubriera el tabaco.

-¿y que habéis hecho con el detector de humo?-preguntó Eustass.

-Uno se puso a los hombros de otro y colgaron una bolsa de plástico.

-ey, por casualidad...- les llamó Law mirando por la ventana.- ¿el panel gigante de la calle de enfrente.. no lo apagaran de vez en cuando?

-¿que mas te da?- le dijo el peliverde que ya se situaba en el mundo real.

-Chopper, apaga la luz un momento- el chico hizo caso y al contrario de lo que debería ser normal, que sería quedarse a oscuras, la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada gracias al panel de anuncios.

-genial.-dijo sarcástico el peliverde.

-y las persianas?- preguntó el monito.

-veras su Luffy,- le dijo Law agarrando la cinta de la persiana- es que los madrileños son muy modernos y cools, y le gusta terne la cinta de la persiana- subía y bajaba la cinta.- pero sin persianas.

-joder, así como vamos a dormir.

-¿a ti que mas te da marimo? Si tu en eso no tienes problemas.

-oye Zoro- le llamó Usopp- ese modelo que aparece en el panel con un negro se te parece.- sobra decir cuanto abrió los ojos y donde se le puso el corazón.

-¿que?- se levantó de la cama como un rayo y fue hacia la ventana. Si, era él, era de la sesión de fotos que hizo, llevaba lo ojos tapados con una venda y...- ¡ese no soy yo!-dijo como si hubiera dicho un estupidez.

-ya lo sé hombre. Ese es más moreno de piel y rubio. Solo he dicho que se te parece ¿a donde vas?

-al baño.

-la comida del hotel pasa factura. Eh, marimo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño de un portazo, puso el pestillo y sentado en la tapa del al váter marcó el numero nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>Mihawk abrió el grifo para lavarse la manos. Se quedó algo extraño al acordarse del peliverde al ver uno de los jabones que les regalo en el lavabo. No supo exactamente que sensación era, solo que era extraña.<p>

Al salir del baño y volver a su pequeño saloncito pasó por la habitación de Zoro, esta estaba con la puerta entre abierta. Tras observar el vacío que había en esas cuatro paredes, cerró la puerta.

-buenas noches señor- la saludó el mayordomo.

-buenas noches Hermes.

-se nota mucho la ausencia del señorito ¿verdad? La casa es silenciosa esté o no esté él pero... no sé. El chico es como si diera vitalidad.

-entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es como tener un gato: da la vara, te araña, te muerde, pide comida, pero cuando no esta te resulta raro no verlo pululando.

-si usted lo dice...- el móvil del mayordomo sonó- discúlpeme ¿Diga? ¡Ah, señorito! ¿Que tal le va? ¿Que? ¿Como? Espere, le paso con el señor.-le ofreció el móvil al moreno.- es el señorito, esta muy preocupado. No entiendo bien lo que me dice.-Mihawk cogió el teléfono.

-¿Zoro?

-¡Mihawk!- aunque grito lo hizo como si no tuviera voz.

-¿estas afónico?

-no, es que no quiero que mis compañeros me oigan hablar. Mihawk, enfrente del hotel ay un panel de anuncios que ilumina media calle ¡Han puesto una foto de la sesión que hice!

-¿que?

-solo a sido una, y la han retocado para ponerme mas moreno, y dejarme el pelo rubio, y ademas no se me ven los ojos ¿Pero que pasa si sacan mas fotos?

-espera, tranquilizate. Ahora te llamo.

-vale.- ambos colgaron el telefono.

-¡Zoro! Estas bien, llevas mucho rato.- preguntó preocupado Luffy.

-¿es que no puedo cagar tranquilo, joder?

-vale, vale. Joe que humos.

-hombre, Luffy, si el marimo tiene la barriga suelta por culpa del hotel... pues es para estar así.

-¿barriga suelta?-pregunto Law- yo lo veo más de estreñimiento. Las malas comidas también pueden provocar eso, no solo barriga suelta. ¿verdad Chopper?

-o las dos cosas.

* * *

><p>Bon Clay estaba sentado en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante mirando por la ventana.<p>

-¡Bon Clay! Que coincidencia!- se giró para ver quién le llamaba, es un hombre rubio, de pelo corto, con gafas, vestía traje de chaqueta, por debajo una blusa blanca con flores rosas hawaianas.- no nos vemos en años y de repente nos encontramos ya dos veces en un mes.

-¡oh! ¡Mon ami Doflamingo! Siéntate si quieres, yo no espero a nadie.

-gracias- dijo aceptando su oferta.

-deberíamos hacer esto con los demás. Reunirnos todos.. recordar viejos tiempos...

-jajaja, es un poco difícil, con cada uno en una parte del mundo. Por cierto ¿sabes algo de Croco? De todos sé un poco, pero de él no me ha llegado nada en los últimos años.

-pues yo la verdad tampoco se nada de él, lo último que supe de él es que vive en Italia. Pero ya sabes que es de la misma quinta que Mihawk, ama que lo dejen en paz.- su móvil sonó. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Mon dieu! Como si lo hubiera invocado-dijo descolgando.- ¿Que tal Mihawk? Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti- hubo un silencio- ¿que? ¿pero como te has enterado? quiero decir.. ¿quien demonios ha podido hacerme tamaña traición? Yo nunca...-cayó- ¡eh, eh! No seas tan radical. Me he encargado de que al chico no se le reconozca, y es una sola foto en un solo anuncio. Ya, ya sé lo que te dije, pero ¡No puedo quitarla! Mr 5 necesitaba un empuje a su carrera, por eso estaba conmigo, esa foto es una gran promoción para él. Si, solo esa, si te lo prometo. ¿como que mi palabra no te vale? ¿quieres mi sangre? ¿como que mis tripas si hacen falta? ¿De verdad necesitas que firmemos un contrato? ¡Vale, vale! el lunes mismo lo firmamos ¿Mañana? ¿estas loco? ¿Sabes donde estoy ahora mismo? ¡Yo no soy el loco! esta bien! Mañana volveré y firmaremos un acuerdo. Ala, contento? ¡Adieu!- colgó.- ¡oju! ¡Que pesado se ha puesto!

-que le pasa ahora a mi querido Mihawk. No me digas que has conseguido que pose y le has hecho una de las tuyas.

-¡que va! Es mucho mas surrealista que eso.

-¿ah, si?

-si, se ha enamorado- el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa tras las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

-vaya...-sonrió con melancolía- pues si que es surrealista.

* * *

><p>El móvil volvió a sonar y el peliverde lo cogió tan nervioso que casi se le caé.<p>

-¿Mihawk?

-si, soy yo. No he conseguido que la quite, pero por lo demás no tienes por que preocuparte. No habrá mas fotos y mañana firmare con él para que quede por escrito.

-uff- suspiró de alivio- muchas gracias.

-no hay por que. Ahora relajate y disfruta lo que te queda de viaje.

-vale, gracias otra vez.

-adiós.

-adiós.

Salió del baño mucho mas relajado.

-¿lo veis? Era estreñimiento- dijo Law tumbado en su cama comiendo patatas, Luffy a su lado robándole patatas.- su cara lo dice.

**Continuará...**


	18. Clases particulares

**Capitulo 18 Clases particulares**

El viaje a Madrid se pudo considerar un gran éxito quitando, claro esta, los pequeños roces de la convivencia. Más de un par de alumnos, como Zoro y Sanji, acabaron peleándose y sin dirigirse la palabra el resto del viaje; aunque los estudiantes no fueron los únicos en pelearse. Robin aseguró firmemente comunicar al colegio que si se organizaba otra excursión ni se les pasara por la cabeza llevar a Ener y Franky juntos.

Por todo lo demás, la rutina volvió a su origen el miércoles de la semana que precedió al viaje de estudios, a última hora de clase.

Los alumnos hablaban mientras recogían para irse, puesto que aunque tuvieran clase, era de latín y el profesor Aizen aun no daba señales de vida.

-uff, tengo la sensación de que en nada se acaba el trimestres.-comentó la pelirroja.

-es que no nos lo dejan de repetir los profesores- dijo Vivi- y es verdad que en nada estamos en Semana Santa.

-¡Semana Santa!- grito Luffy llevándose la manos a la cabeza.- ¡es verdad! Zoro ¿también te vas en semana santa?

-claro ¿por qué?

-¿también? A este paso no vamos a pasar ni unas vacaciones juntos..- dijo haciendo morritos.- ¿no puedes quedarte esta vez?

-es que...yo...- le preocupaba su abuela, no podía dejar a sus amigos de siempre estuvieran pendiente de ella.

-¡ya estoy aquí!- gritó el profesor Aizen entrando avasalladoramente en la clase con un montón de maletas y un turbante en la cabeza. Se desplomó sobre la mesa, cayendo así sus maletas y esparciendo su bienes y suvenires de Marrakech por lo alrededores. Levantó su sudorosa y bronceada cara para ver a sus sorprendidos alumnos que ya estaban en disposición de irse. Se ajustó la gafas, cuales ya tenían un cristal roto antes de entrar en la clase.-jajaja-rió con tranquilidad y se deslizó tras la mesa del profesor haciendo un sonoro "pom" en el suelo- ¡Marruecos!- se incorporó- es digno de ver... ejem, ejem- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, vuelvan a sus asientos. ¿por donde íbamos la ultima vez? ¡Ah! Ya, estábamos dando la un paréntesis con literatura clásica: La Iliada, escrita por Homero, cuenta el ultimo año de la guerra de Troya, que por cierto dura diez años, y no hagáis caso de la película que aunque esta muy bonita en su mayoría tiene algunas fugas...

-¿pero de verdad piensa dar clase?-exclamaron todos.

-¡si esta claro que acaba de pisar suelo español!

-jajaja. Minucias, minucias.- repetía él quitándole importancia.

-¿minucias? ¡pero si le sale sangre por debajo del turbante del carajazo que se a dado!

Con altos y bajos, los alumnos tuvieron que esperar una hora más para salir del colegio, algo realmente frustrante porque daban por hecho de que como mínimo hasta la semana siguiente no darían latín.

-¡hola pichurri!- gritó Ace alzando los brazos para recibir un abrazo de su peliverde.

-vuelve a hacer eso y te aseguro que cantas _Yellow Submarine_ con el ojo del culo.

-bueno, seria interesan... ¡un momento! ¿tu como sabes eso?

-cuando estuvimos en Madrid Luffy me comentó vuestro viaje a Liverpool. No sabía que fueras fan de los Beatles.

-si quieres ser genial tiene que aprender de genios. Pero hablando de aprender ¿cuando vamos a dar esas clases particulares?

-pues...-ese era un dato que había olvidado por completo.

* * *

><p>El señor de la casa entró en el comedor como cualquier otro día de trabajo.<p>

-buenos días, señor. En la mesa tiene el periódico.

-gracias, Hermes.-se sentó y leyó la portada del periódico sorbiendo el café- otra vez se les ha escapado El Gato Negro a los americanos.

-¿otra vez? esa gente parece que más que trabajar lo único que hacen es mirarse el ombligo.

-el resto del mundo tampoco es que haya hecho nada.

-buenos días...- entró Zoro bostezando.

-buenos días, señorito.

-buenos días- le dijo Mihawk si apartar la vista del periódico.

Mientras comía se debatía entre decirle lo del profesor particular o no, sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y aunque prefería la primera opción tenia que ser temprano.

-Mihawk... antes del viaje.. hablé con mi tutora y... tengo problemas con matemáticas.- el mayor, frunciendo el ceño, apartó el periódico para verle y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¡igual que el señor cuando tenía su edad, señorito!- dijo el anciano más alegres que unas pascuas.

-¿que?¿el también suspendía?- el peliverde se sorprendió mucho de que hubiera algo que a Mihawk se le diera mal.

-claro que si señorito, después de todo... todos hemos sido estudiantes, y una de sus leyes no escritas es suspender. Recuerdo que el señor Akagami disfrutaba mucho ayudale con su asignatura, que buena persona.

-si, ya lo creo que disfrutaba- dijo refunfuñando con sarcasmo escondiéndose tras el periódico- supongo que te tendremos que buscar un profesor particular.

-es que yo ya lo he encontrado. Es el hermano de un amigo mio. Dice que lo hará gratis.

-¿gratis?- dijo casi gritando la joven empleada rubia mientras e servía la leche en la taza.-ah, perdón, perdón. ¿gratis?- repitió en un tono de voz normal.-¿cuantos años tiene? si es hermano de un amigo tendrá que ser joven, y si lo es es raro que rechace dinero.

-es que.. dice que a el no le importa y..-empezaron a encenderle las mejillas.- y...

-¡es su novio!- volvió a gritar Lesbia haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara mas todavía, que el mayordomo se sorprendiera, que Sebastian y Mariana sacaran la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y que Mihawk apartara el periódico y abriera los ojos con una expresión extraña.

-ss.. si... es mi novio.

-¡ah!-gritó la rubia acercándose más a él- que mono señorito, es mayor que usted ¿verdad? ¿cuanto años tiene? ¿es amable? ¿es guapo?

-Lesbia- le paró su señor que volvía a mirar el periódico.- lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es si puede enseñar como dios manda.

-dice que nunca suspendió matemáticas y que aún recuerda todas las formulas.- le notificó Zoro.

-uno puede saber mucho y no saber enseñar.

-ya pero..

-bueno, de todas formas ya veremos como es cuando te de tu primera clase.

-¿que? ¿aquí?

-¿donde si no?- dijo con obviedad volviendo a mirarle.- normalmente los profesores particulares van a la casa del alumno ¿no?

-si pero... yo pensaba darla en la suya.

-¿tu estas intentando jugármela?

-¿porque iba a hacer eso?

-entonces no hay mas que hablar.

* * *

><p>-y eso es todo.-terminó Zoro de darle el comunicado a Ace por teléfono.<p>

-a mi no me importa darte las clases allí.

-a ti no, pero a mi si. No me siento cómodo.

-venga ya, no digas tonterías ¿Quien no va a estar cómodo en su propia casa?

-es que no es mi casa.

-bueno, en cualquier caso.. esta semana la tengo un poco liada pero el miércoles te puedo llevar a tu casa directamente del colegio y comer allí, así podre hablar con tu tutor de las clases y damos la primera.

-bueno si... ¡eh! ¿te estas autoinvitando a comer?

-ay, Zoro, lo siento, te tengo que dejar, ya hablamos ¿vale? Te quiero.- y colgó.

El peliverde bajó la cabeza abatido y suspiró pesadamente.

-_¿porque todo tienen que ser problemas?_

* * *

><p>Le pareció que la semana pasaba demasiado deprisa, y que en un suspiro ya estaban en miércoles de nuevo.<p>

No tenía porque ponerse así, pero estaba nervioso, y deseaba buscarse una excusa para que la clase se retrasará unos días más, pero lo que tiene que llegar llega.

-ya estamos aquí- anunció alegre su novio- siempre que te llevo me pregunto como será por dentro.

-es normalita.

-pero si siempre estas diciendo que es un casa de terror.

-es normalitamente terrorífica.

-Zoro... estas muy raro, y nervioso, y antes me has dicho que no haga tonterías ¿Te das cuenta de que estas como alguien que va a presentar su pareja a sus padres?

-...-_francamente, esa es la sensación que me da._

Llamaron al timbre, y el recibimiento fue el de siempre, aunque las empleadas quedaron mirando muy fijamente a Ace, y de todas ellas, Lesbia fue la única que se le escapó un murmullo de "que guapo".

-es una casa muy bonita- le comentó el pecoso al anciano- ya sabia yo que cuando Zoro decía "casa del terror" exageraba.

-¡Ace!- le regañó.

-¿que?- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-jajajaj, es verdad que la casa es un poco tétrica- reía el mayordomo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Mihawk que ya estaba sentado en su sitió se levantó para recibir al invitado.

Ace, al verle por primera vez pensó "no es viejo", "es atractivo", "es rico", "vive con Zoro". Claramente esos pensamientos bastaron para darle un repentino ataque de celos, pero después pensó que era imposible.

-_no es viejo, pero es demasiado mayor; es atractivo, si, pero yo mas; será rico, pero Zoro odia que le paguen hasta un paquete de pipas; vivirá con él pero... pero... bah, es un relación imposible claramente._

-soy Mihawk Yurakiur- se presentó- encantado- le tendió la mano. El pecoso se la sujetó terminado así el saludo.

-yo soy Ace D. Monkey*, igualmente.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Mihawk y Zoro donde siempre y Ace al lado de Zoro. La conversación entre ellos dos no pasó del tema de las clases, claramente no estaban interesados el uno en el otro, pero por suerte o desgracia no era ellos los únicos presentes.

-entonces vendrás los lunes y miércoles a darle clase.

-si, pero los lunes la clase tendrá que ser algo nocturna, es que tengo trabajo.

-¿trabajas?- preguntó el peliverde- creía que tu tiempo lo ocupaba el grupo.

-ojalá, pero la pensión que nos da mi abuelo solo cubre los imprescindible para sobrevivir.

-¡ah! ¿Es músico?- preguntó ilusionada la rubia.

-cantante y compositor- especificó- a su servicio.- le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¡ah! Entonces por eso el señorito duerme a veces con una mp3 puesto.- Zoro se puso como un tomate y Ace se le iluminó la cara y le dieron unas ganas horribles de abrazarle.

-¿de verdad?

-bu.. bueno... si.. pero solo muy de vez en cuando.

-pone una cara tan tierna.-dijo Lesbia como si abrazara a un peluche. Ahora el que empezaba a ponerse colorado era Ace, mientras Zoro pedía que dejaran de torturarle.

-disculpe mucho señorita...- dejo el pecoso sin acabar.

-Lesbia- terminó ella misma.

-señorita Lesbia, se que nos acabamos de conocer y que lo que le voy a pedir es algo muy descarado por mi parte pero me gustaría que aceptara grabar a Zoro mientras duerme.

-¡Ace!

-solo era un broma mi pequeño arbustillo- le acarició la cabeza.

-_tierra trágame_-pidió en cuerpo y alma el peliverde, miró de reojo a Mihawk aunque a la vez no se atrevía; él seguía comiendo como siempre, elegante, inexpresivo, como si a sus oído no llegara nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-por cierto- volvió a hablar el pecoso- llevo un rato mirándolo, pero ese cuadro...- dijo señalando el inmenso cuadro del comedor.- ¿cual es? Me suena mucho.

-_Las causas de la guerra._ Es una copia, evidentemente.- por la forma en que lo dijo Mihawk a Zoro le pareció que decía "callate" pero después recordó que el siempre habla así, y con una persona como Ace es normal que esa manera de hablar se le acentúe.

-¿y como se conocieron usted y el señorito?-preguntó Lesbia.

-¡cuando venia a recoger a su hermano!- dijo rápido Zoro antes de que a Ace se le ocurriera alguna tontería como caballos blancos o trovadores.

-ah, si...- suspiró fingiendo nostalgia.- bellos tiempos... fue un flechazo, en cuanto..-paró al escuchar la risa sarcástica del Mihawk.- ¿he dicho algo gracioso?- no lo digo con reproche, mas bien sorprendido, por lo que le contaba Zoro y por lo que el había visto hubiera jurado que a ese hombre le era imposible hacerle reír.

-disculpa, no quería reírme. Solo que yo tengo una idea muy diferente a la que tu tienes por "el amor a primera vista".

-¿no cree que una persona puede enamorarse solo con verse?

-no-dijo tajante- no creo que alguien se pueda enamorar de una persona solo con verla y sin saber nada de ella.

-ah, supongo que lo ve algo fantasioso.

-mas que fantasioso pienso que si dos personas nada mas verse siente atracción el uno por el otro es que esa atracción es puramente sexual.

Ace abrió la boca para replicar.

-que rápido has catado a Ace, Mihawh.- las palabras de Zoro desfilaron al pecoso como una aguja a un globo.

-¿como que catado? A caso estas de acuerdo con él?

-pues si.- ahora Ace sintió como un yunque le golpeaba la cabeza.

-pero.. pero...

-yo no me enamoré de ti nada mas verte, fue al irte conociendo. Y supongo que tu igual, solo que al principio era solo un calentón.

-jupe..- dijo haciendo morritos y palmeando sus dedos indices- que mal me dejas.

-así te dejas tu.

-¡lo mismo da que da lo mismo! ¡porque ahora estamos juntos, felices y contentos!- dijo abrazándole.

-¡quita!

-que bonita pareja- decía feliz la empelada.

* * *

><p>Las clases particulares las dieron, por consejo de Hermes, en la biblioteca. Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba; desde que Mihawk le dijo que podía entrar en la biblioteca él lo había hecho, pero contadas veces, ese sitio seguía imponiéndole demasiado, incluso le asustaba que al coger un libro lo manchara o le doblara una hoja.<p>

-Zoro ¿me estas atendiendo?

-ah, si, lo siento. Me he distraído.

-estas algo raro- dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, no te preocupes.

Ace se acercó y le besó los labios. El peliverde pensó que solo iba a ser uno y se pondrían a estudiar pero se sorprendió que la mano del pecoso pasara de su mejilla a su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras su lengua se adentraba en su boca.- ¡mm! ¡quita!-lo apartó levantándose.- ¿pero que haces? Has venido aquí a darme una clase- le recordó- de matemáticas- especificó.

-venga Zoro, llevamos tres cuartos de hora estudiando,-se levantó él también- no nos van a matar por que hagamos un descansito- tomó el rostro del mas joven con su manos y volvió a besarle.

-no..- intentaba hablar en cada beso.- esper...

-no te preocupes. El mayordomo lo dijo: "aquí no os molestará nadie".

Mientras Ace lo llevaba hasta la pared Zoro solo podía pensar "no, aquí no". Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el pecoso a parte de ser mayor y mas fuerte que él sabía como hacer flaquear sus fuerzas.

Ace apartó sus labios para ir besando su cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por debajo de la camiseta del otro.

-Ace...-su voz salía como un gemido.- para...

-shhh, nos van a descubrir.-claramente Ace solo oía lo que quería oír. Se arrodilló con una pierna, dejando así su boca mas o menos a la altura de las caderas del peliverde. Le miró la cara, Zoro tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas.

-_es tan mono_-le fue bajando la cremallera del pantalón con la boca. Zoro volvió a intentar pararle poniendo su rodilla en el hombro y las manos en la cabeza del moreno, pero el pecoso todo lo interpretaba a su manera..

Entonces la puerta chirrió al abrirse y el mundo se quedó parado por un momento.

-¡ah!- gritó Zoro apartando a Ace unos cuantos metros al ver la cara de Mihawk- yo...no.. esto..-intentando excusarse a la vez que se colocaba la ropa en su sitio.- nosotros...

-esto es un lugar de estudio- dijo el señor entrando para devolver un libro a su lugar, no mostraba ningún signo de enfado, es más, sus palabras parecían ser meramentes informativas.- así que si no vais a estudiar preferiría que desalojarais este sitio.

-si- fue lo único que el peliverde fue capaz de decir. Volvió a la mesa y hundió su enrojecida cara en las ecuaciones.

Ace, tirado en el suelo, asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no le gustó nada de lo que había acontecido, pero eso no lo percibieron ninguno de los dos.

* * *

><p>Nami y Noyiko derramaban lagrimas como un grifo abierto, solo ellas dos podían ver más de treinta veces <em>El Rey León<em> y seguir llorando con la muerte de Mufasa.

El móvil de la hermana mayor sonó haciendo que dieran las dos un respingo.

-perdona Nami, párala un segundo.

-¿quien es?- preguntó dándole a stop.

-es Ace- informo a la vez que leía- dime.- le dijo al pecoso.

-¡hola Noyiko de mi corazón!

-que te ha pasado ahora con Zoro.

-¿como demonios los sabes?

-se te nota en la voz que estas preocupado, y hoy le dabas su primera clase ¿no? Lo que me extraña es que me hayas llamado a mi antes que a Marco, lo digo por eso de que los tíos os comprendéis mejor.

-es que Marco me iba a echar la bronca.

-¿otra vez te lo has intentado tirar en público?

-¡ese no es el caso!

-¿entonces cual es?- Ace suspiró.

-el otro día estábamos en mi cuarto y empezamos a enrollarnos y Luffy nos pilló en pleno acto, pero Zoro estaba tranquilo o al menos eso parecía. Y hoy... nos ha pillado su tutor y la reacción a sido un tanto diferente.

-y crees que entre Zoro y él puede haber algo.

-si.

-ains... en principio y ante todo Zoro no parece de esas personas que pongan los cuernos, Ace.

-eso ya lo sé.

-y en segundo todos somos conscientes de las confianzas que tiene Luffy y Zoro.

-si- dijo enfurruñado.

-con lo cual podía haberse puesto igual de nervioso si la persona no hubiera sido Luffy. Por otro lado, su tutor ejerce de padre ahora mismo, y si mi padre me viera en pleno desparrame de hormonas pediría morirme allí mismo, y Zoro aún mas porque es su padre sin serlo ¿me entiendes?- el cuerpo de Ace se de

-con lo complicadas que sois las mujeres y como lo solucionáis todo con cuatro palabrejas.

-no te preocupes pequeño Ace, lo entenderás cuando seas mujer.

-pasare ese comentario por alto en muestra de agradecimiento. Uff... ya siento que puedo respirar.

-si, tu vuelve a respirar pero te aviso que si sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas vas a perder a Zoro.

-yo solo le muestro mi amor.

-existen otra maneras de mostrar tu amor, como por ejemplo aguantarte el calentón para no hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-... que difícil...

-la parte difícil se la lleva Zoro que es aguantarte.

-¡eh!

-no, ahora en serio Ace, no entiendo como Zoro no te a mandado a donde pico el pollo después de esto.

-¡vale, vale! ¡Deja de hacerme sentir culpable!

-¡es que lo eres!

-¡la próxima vez llamo a Marco!

* * *

><p>Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la salita donde Mihawk siempre se sentaba a leer. Quería entrar a disculparse, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Ni tan siquiera con su abuela estaba acostumbrado a decir disculpas.<p>

-señorito.- se giró sobresaltado, era Hermes- si quiere entrar solo tiene que llamar a la puerta.

-que.. no... yo...- mientra balbuceaba el mayordomo llamó a la puerta con una taza de café.

-señor, le traigo el café.

-adelante- se escuchó tras la puerta.- el anciano abrió a la vez que pasaba.

-¿va a pasar?- le preguntó al peliverde.

-si- dijo no muy seguro.

Esa vez, el moreno, no estaba leyendo si no trabajando con un ordenador y miles de papeles en un escritorio que habían puesto para la ocasión.

-aquí le dejo el café, señor.

-gracias Hermes.- el anciano se fue dejando a los dos solos. El peliverde fue avanzando hasta colocarse a la vera del mayor. Solo se oía el teclear del ordenador y el chisporroteo de la chimenea.

-¿hoy no lees?

-no, no me concentro, así que prefiero hacer algo útil.

-ah...- el silencio se prolongó.- Mihawk... yo... lo de antes... no...

-no te preocupes, sois jóvenes, es normal que hagáis cosas sin pensar.

-¡no era eso! ¡Te aseguro que no se lo que pasó! Estábamos estudiando y de repente... intenté pararle pero no pude y...y yo... lo siento mucho- consiguió decir. El mayor lo miró por primera vez.

-¿quisiste detenerlo y él siguió?- su incredulidad era demasiado resaltada, aunque como siempre se mantenía tranquilo.

-s..si..-retrocedió un poco y sin darse cuenta se apoyó un pequeño montón de papeles en vez de la mesa, lo que le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo tirando un fajo de folios. Se incorporó aun sentado en el suelo y miró a Mihawk, tenia gesto de paciencia.

-inútil- dijo tras un suspiro. Levantándose para recoger los papeles desperdigados. Zoro le ayudó como pudo a recogerlos y a ordenarlos. Sus manos se rozaron y el peliverde puso cara de extrañado.-¿pasa algo?

-tus manos... siempre están frías.

-si, siempre he sido así.

El peliverde siguió con lo suyo y se metió debajo de la mesa a recoger mas papeles.

-Zoro.

-¿¡si! ¡ah!- al escuchar su nombre se había levantado de repente olvidando que tenía un tablón de madera sobre su cabeza. Ahora se acariciaba el chichón para aliviar el dolor.- ¿si?- volvió a repetir.

-cuidado con la mesa.

-gracias- sonrió con ironía y volvió a recoger papeles. Miró un poco de reojo al moreno, le deba la sensación de que se estaba aguantando la risa.- aquí tienes, no hay mas por aquí.

-gracias.- se levantó y puso los papeles donde estaban, el peliverde salió de debajo de la mesa.-Zoro, tomate esto como un consejo pero no creo que una persona que satisfaga sus deseos antes de pensar si perjudica a su pareja sea la mejor para llevar una relación.

-pero él... no es de ese tipo es solo que...

-se a que te refieres, solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

-esta bien, buenas noches- dijo yéndose para la puerta.

-buenas noches.

-y... perdón por lo de os papeles.

-da igual- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y que no tenía importancia.

El chico se fue dejándole solo en el pequeño salón.

Miró los papeles y suspiró.

-bueno, tendré que ordenarlos...

* * *

><p>El trimestre pasó muy rápido y sin darse cuenta Zoro ya estaba despidiendo a todo el mundo hasta terminar la Semana Santa con tres suspensos.<p>

Si, tres suspensos. Había conseguido aprobar francés, pero los temas de historia aún se le resistían; había mejorado en matemáticas gracias a Ace, pero aún le faltaba esa chispa que decía su alcohólica profesora; de filosofía... mejor no hablar.

-Zoro, Zoro, despierta.-intentaba levantarle su abuela.

-¿ya es de día?- preguntó con a voz dormida.

-desde hace cinco horas. Anda, levantaté y hazme el favor de ir al supermercado.

-¿al supermercado? noo...

-porque te quejas, así podrás ver a Jonny.

-por eso.

-anda, deja de quejarte y ve, así me dejas limpiar tu cuarto.

-esta limpio.

-Zoro.-dijo mas autoritaria.

-voy, voy...

Fue una dura prueba, pero finalmente consiguió levantarse y vestirse. Con la lista de la compra en mano abrió la puerta para salir.

-no hay kilómetros suficientes para separarme de ti amor mio.-dijo Ace como todo un caballero andante.

-¡ah!- gritó el peliverde cerrando la puerta.

-Zoro ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó su abuela desde el segundo piso.

-¡hay un acosador en la puerta completamente loco!

-¿pero que dices?- dijo bajando medio alarmada.-deja de inventarte escusas y ve ya a hacer la compra.

-que no puedo, está ahí esperando para violarme.

-¿a ti?

-no, a ti si te parece- respondió con sarcasmo.

-somos amigos de Zoro señora abuela.- el peliverde reconoció la voz de Luffy- hemos venido a hacerle un visita.

-en serio, que bonito. Zoro ¿ que haces que no les estas abriendo?

-voy- dijo con pesadez. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a los dos hermanos, solo venían ellos.

-¡Zoro!- gritó el monito abrazando al arbusto y tirándolo al suelo.

-buenos días señora-saludó el pecoso- me llamo Ace, soy uno de los más íntimos amigos de Zoro y déjeme decirle que nada más verla me resultó evidente de quien ha sacado la belleza su nieto.

-Zoro, ha este puedes invitarlo mas veces.-dijo la anciana sonrojada.

-no hace falta, el mismo se invita.

Tras terminar los saludos, presentaciones, explicaciones y todo lo demás, Zoro pasó un agradable día con Luffy y Ace. Incluso hicieron la compra.

Pasaban ya una tranquila tarde cuando su abuela salió de la cocina con cosas para picar.

-abuela deja eso, nosotros podemos servirnos por nosotros mismo.

-déjame, si me hace ilusión. Ya ni me acordaba de la primera vez que tu padre trajo a sus amigo de la ciudad aquí.-dijo poniendo la mesa.- que buenos tiempos, él siempre tenía el don para hacer amistad con la gente mas pintoresca. Que lastima que de esos tiempos solo quedén ya las fotos.

-¿fotos? ¿Hay fotos?

-claro que si, sobre todo gracias a uno de los amigos de tu padre aficionado a eso, de los más raro que tenía, creo que se llamaba Bon nosequé.-el peliverde sintió un repelús al oír ese nombre y después reaccionó.

-¿puedo verlas?

-por su puesto. Nunca te lo dije porque creí que no te interesaban

-yo también quiero verlas- dijo el pecoso.- me gustaría saber como era el padre de Zoro.

Al rato la anciana volvió con un pequeño álbum fotos.

-estas son las que se hicieron en el pueblo, por eso no hay demasiadas.

Las fotos era como descubrir un tesoro. Su abuela nunca le había enseñado nada al respecto, ni ta siquiera tenía fotos recientes, el supuso que era porque en las reciente también salía su madre, aunque en estas también salía.

-jajaj, Zoro y su padre son iguales- reía el monito.

-también se parece mucho a su madre.- afirmó el pecoso.-eh, aquí está con toda su peña.

El padre de Zoro se encontraba en el medio, sonriente, a su alrededor estaba sus amigos. Zoro pudo reconocer a su maestro de joven, algo sorprenderte para él que hubiese sido joven, y a su madre, los otros eran mas difíciles. Había uno muy alto con el pelo a tazón.

-_Bon Clay!-_También otro muy alto con gafas, parecía alemán; uno pelirrojo, este le recordó mucho a Luffy; uno moreno con los ojos amarillos... -_¿?_

-abuela... este de aquí no será...

-es Mihawk Yurakiur.

-¿QUEEEE?- exclamaron interrogantemente el pecoso y el peliverde.

-¡pero si está joven!- añadió Zoro.

-¡claro que si niño! ¡Todos hemos sido jóvenes alguna vez! ¡Mira!- pasó la pagina la abuela- aquí le tienes más de cerca.- la siguiente pagina contenía tres fotos, las tres de su padre, Mihawk y del chico pelirrojo: en la primera posaban normal, el pelirrojo pasando el brazo por el cuello de Mihawk mientras con la otra mano hacia el símbolo de victoria; la segunda igual, solo que el pelirrojo apretó demasiado y Mihawk se estaba ahogando; en la tercera el pelirrojo ponía gesto de dolor porque Mihawk le mordía el brazo, su padre se reía.

Miles de gotitas resbalaron por el rostro de Zoro.

-fueron buenos tiempos- dijo su abuela.- fue la etapa mas feliz de la vida de tu padre, después de la que pasó contigo claro está. Y puedo afirmar que si fue tan feliz era por las personas que lo acompañaban.

-¿de verdad?

-¿porque iba a mentirte?

Con un "no sé" indiferente Zoro volvió a mirar la foto, observando a Mihawk; y sin saber exactamente el porqué... sonrió.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: *** Ace se presenta como un D. Monkey porque preferí ponerle hermano de sangre con Luffy, de no hacerlo sería otro culebrón aparte xDD.


	19. Fin de curso

**Capitulo 19 Fin de curso**

-Usopp- le nombró el profesor Iceburg para que recogiera la nota del ultimo examen.

Los alumnos se sentían como piratas yendo hacia en patíbulo. Ese examen había sido un genocidio, y hasta el momento ninguno había recibido una nota aceptable.

Zoro no tenia muchas esperanzas, mucho menos si el filosofo que entraba para el examen era Kant; no podía negarse que se lo había machacado con Mihawk, pero tampoco eso le garantizaba el aprobado porque por muchas horas que estuvieran filosofando el seguía sin comprender nada de lo que pretendía decir el hombre.

Aun así, cuando hizo el examen creyó ver la luz y comprender de pe a pa todo lo que había estudiado. Con todo esto y sin creer en Dios, rezó para que al menos su nota no le bajara la media.

-Law- el ojeroso fue, al contrario que sus compañeros iba mas tranquilo, él ya había afirmado que no lo vio tan mal, pero cuando el profesor le pasó el papel se le cambió la cara.

-¿¡un tres!- exclamó incrédulo.- pero si puse el imperativo categórico entero.

-exacto, esa pregunta la tienes perfecta, y valía un tres.- Law resopló y volvió a su asiento.- Zoro.

El peliverde se levantó con ganas de decirle que prefería no saberla, pero si le decía eso lo único que conseguiría era que el profesor le dijera la nota sin darle el examen para ver los fallos.

Tomó la hoja.

-un dos...-dijo desinflado.

-¿es que no sabes leer?- le pregunto Iceburg malhumorado.

-¿eh?

-quita el dedo del numero- Zoro apartó el pulgar para sacar a la luz un glorioso ocho. Se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y emoción, había sacado un ocho con dos.- puedes sentirte orgulloso, eres el único aprobado y con nota.

-¡eh!-se quejó Nami.- ¡profesor! ¡Que algunos no hemos recibido el examen!

-mejor, no quiero daros falsas esperanzas.

-¿pero como es posible que el marimo haya sacado una ocho con dos?-dijo el rubio- ¿seguro que no a echo trampa?

-¿trampa? Tiene usted algo que decir a ese terrible acusación Don Zoro.- dijo Iceburg volviendo a mirar al peliverde, pero este estaba absorto mirando el examen.-Zoro, seguimos en clase.- su alumno dio como un respingo volviendo a la realidad, miró a su profesor, se le humedecieron un poco los ojos.

-¡gracias!- grito abrazando a su profesor.

-¡ah!

* * *

><p>Mihawk aparcó el coche ante la casa. Ese día llagaba algo pronto, pero eso no era lo extraño.<p>

Un coche cuyo propietario no identificaba también estaba aparcado frente a la mansión.

-señor- le llamó su mayordomo, al contrario que la alegría que el anciano mostraba siempre ese día parecía nervioso.- no sabe cuanto me alegro de que llegue pronto.

-¿que ocurre?

-entre por favor. Sus invitados le esperan en su salón de lectura.

El moreno no preguntó nada más y fue a donde le esperaban, era evidente que el mayordomo quería que la gente que había allí se fuera cuanto antes posible, por lo que era mejor no perder mas tiempo.

-tiene una casa muy bonita- escuchó un voz masculina tras la puerta, era de un hombre mayor, su voz era amigable pero a la vez daba un tono imponente con cada palabra.

-¿verdad que si, querido? Yo siempre lo he pensado.- cuando escuchó esa voz femenina la sorpresa no cupo entera en él, abrió la puerta pero no para saludar, si no para saber si realmente no se equivocaba, y no lo hizo, era ella.- ¡Mihawk!- exclamó la mujer que fue feliz hacia él y lo abrazó- cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

* * *

><p>Zoro pedaleaba deprisa para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión. La nota de filosofía lo había dejado flotando como una nube, ni tan siquiera le prestó atención a los insultos de Sanji; quiera ver la cara de Mihawk cuando le enseñara la nota, no sabía como reaccionaría pero sabía que al menos por esta vez no sería un "inútil" , "eres un desastre" o "no tienes remedio".<p>

-señorito ¿ya esta aquí?- el anciano intentó ser el de siempre pero vio a Zoro como si fuera una aparición, aunque este estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta.

-si, tengo una buena noticia ¿donde está Mihawk?.-hablaba sin parar sus pies, cosa que angustiaba mas al pobre mayordomo.

-esta en su sala de lectura pero..

-entonces voy para allá.

-¡espere! Ahora está con unos invitados.

-ah, es verdad que había otro coche fuera, pero no te preocupes, no le molestare mucho.- y se fue corriendo.

-¡espe! re... demasiado tarde.-suspiró abatido.

Zoro fue lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pies. Encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta.

-¡Mihawk! No te lo...-se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, su boca enmudeció y la felicidad quedó como algo que dejó olvidado en un lugar remoto.

Analizó los invitados del moreno; uno era un hombre bastante mayor sin llegar a ser anciano, con el pelo blanco echado hacia atrás dejando ver algunas entrada y una barba blanca que le cubría media cara; la mujer presentaba una figura frágil, era muy guapa, lucía una larga melena rubia, tenia unos ojos oscuros y brillantes, las cejas tipo tejadillo, tal y como las tenía Zoro, aunque ella mucho mas finas.

La mujer, que hasta un momento sonreía, puso cara de pánico pero la reprimió enseguida; le asustaba más que el otro hombre, su marido, se diera cuenta.

-¿y ese niño?- preguntó el hombre. Al escuchar su voz, el peliverde se puso a temblar levemente. "Sora, cuando vas a deshacerte de ese niño" recordó en su cabeza.

-es el hijo de un amigo mio- contestó el moreno acercándose a Zoro y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Puede que fuera un simple gesto pero el joven se sintió mucho mas aliviado, como si al posar su mano Mihawk le estuviera diciendo "no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí", tuvo unas ganas enormes de esconderse detrás de él.- se hospeda en mi casa para terminar sus estudios. Zoro, este el señor Omoi, y su esposa Sora.

-en..cantado.-consiguió decir. La mujer, que estaba tras su marido, se estremeció al oír la voz de su hijo.

-¿se llama Zoro? Un nombre bastante extraño, aunque... me suena de algo... pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo jajaja me estoy haciendo viejo. Bueno ¿por qué no hablamos de nuestro negocios mientra comemos? No es que sea descarado pero mi esposa siempre me a hablado del buen servicio que presenta esta casa y puede que no vuelva por aquí, ya es sorprendente que haya venido hoy jajajaja.

-_¡no!_-gritó Zoro en sus adentros -_que se vayan, que se vayan los dos_.

-será un placer tenerlos en mi mesa- contestó el moreno, él tenía tantas ganas de que se fueran como Zoro, pero no podía desperdiciar una charla con una vieja amiga.

* * *

><p>La comida se hizo eterna tanto para unos como para otros, solo el señor Omoi, ignorante de todo, parecía inmune al ambiente tan denso que se respiraba.<p>

Mientras Mihawk y el otro hombre conversaban sobre negocios, madre e hijo permanecían callados, sin mostrar una expresión en el rostro, comiendo mecánicamente y evitando encontrarse las miradas.

-Sora tenia razón cuando le recomendó a usted para hacer negocios- habló el señor Omoi.- Y no cabe la certeza de que es mucho mas fiable que el señor Kuroashi.

-bueno, ser más fiable que ese hombre no es ninguna proeza. Ademas, Sora y yo somos amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-si, eso me dijo, desde la secundaria ¿no? ¡Ah! Disculpadme- dijo cogiendo el móvil- ¿diga? ¿cómo?- estuvo discutiendo durante un par de minutos y luego colgó.- lo siento, debo irme. Me ha surgido un imprevisto. Señor Yurakiur, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero me haría un gran favor si acompañara a mi esposa al aeropuerto. Yo tengo que marcharme y el tiempo es oro.

-pero querido...- empezó a quejarse su esposa, sin embargo el hombre le echó una mirada de "no se hable más".

-no se preocupe- le contestó el moreno.-yo me encargo.

-jajaja, muchas gracias ¿que harían las mujeres sin hombres tan predispuestos como nosotros?- y se fue dejando el comedor en un silencio sepulcral.

Los cubiertos de Zoro revolvían la comida, si no fuera por ese sutil movimiento el chico hubiera sido confundido perfectamente por una melancólica escultura de mármol.

-deja de hacer ruido con los cubiertos- le dijo la mujer con un tono de histeria. El peliverde la miró de reojo sin levantar la cabeza del plato, después se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca y masticó con desgana.

-Zoro, si no tienes hambre puedes irte..- le dejó Mihawk. Sin mirar a nadie, Zoro abandonó la habitación dejando que volviera a reinar el silencio. Él puso su amarillenta mirada en la mujer.-Sora, creo que ya hace bastante tiempo que perdiste el derecho a decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la cabeza, tras un leve y angustiado suspiro dijo:

-quiero irme de aquí.

* * *

><p>Iban en el coche de camino al aeropuerto. Mientras Mihawk conducía, Sora miraba por la ventana algo absorta.<p>

-¿cómo es que tu marido no a reconocido a Zoro? Tenía entendido que pasó una temporada con vosotros.

-...-suspiró- cuando era pequeño, después de la muerte de Kotaro le teñí el pelo de rubio.

-¿ah si? recuerdo que dijiste que el pelo de Kotaro era una de las cosas que mas te atraía de él y ahora me cuentas que le teñiste el pelo al niño para que no te avergonzara delante de tu marido.

-¡te equivocas!- se volvió hacía él con un aire un poco histérico.- te equivocas- volvió a repetir mas calmada pero le temblaba la voz.- se lo teñí porque... porque me recordaba demasiado a su padre y no lo soportaba.

-eso ya es mas normal en ti, siempre has desechado todo lo que no te gustaba sin importarte el resto del mundo- le mujer empezó a apretar las manos y los dientes de rabia.

-¡venga! ¡Se que lo estas deseando! ¡Repróchamelo todo!-sus ojos se empezarón a humedecer- ¡Repróchame que soy una egoísta! ¡Que soy una mala madre! ¡Que no quiero a mi propio hijo!-respiró agitada mente, se intentó calmar de nuevo, pero empezó a sollozar.

Tras una leve pausa Mihawk volvió a hablar:

-sabía que no lo querías, lo supe desde la primera vez que vi al niño. Estabas contentísima con él, exclamando que había nacido el mismo día de tu cumpleaños como si fuera un regalo del cielo.

-¿y que pasa con eso?

-Puede que Kotaro y Shanks no se dieran cuenta y que pensaran que tuvieran a la perfecta madre delante de sus ojos, pero yo si, tu no veías a tu hijo como lo vería una madre, tu lo veías como exactamente decías: un regalo. Lo cuidabas como lo más preciado que te podrían haber dado en la vida, como una vela que hay que proteger del agua o del viento. Lo mas extraño de todo es que tu nunca quisiste tener hijos, pero fuiste tu la que se lo propuso a Kotaro, puede que en ese momento fuera cuando empecé a darme cuenta.-hizo un pausa- tu no querías un hijo, tu querías el medio mas fiable para atar a Kotaro a tu vida. Porque aunque Kotaro te amara mas que a nada...-suspiró- él era como un pájaro libre. Y tu tenías miedo de que un día alzara las alas y...

-¡basta!- le ordenó- basta por favor... te lo pido...-bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Mientras cruzaba su mirada con el reflejo del cristal empezó a recordar cosas que ya tenia olvidadas.

o0FlashBack0o

-¡ey! ¡Espera!- le llamó el chico del pelo verde oscuro.

-¿pero a ti que te pasa?-dijo molesta la rubia- ya te he dicho un montón de veces que me dejes en paz! Eres un pesado. A ver si te enteras así, me llamo Sora ¿sabes lo que significa? "cielo", pues eso soy yo para ti, soy tan inalcanzable como el cielo.

-mm... así que el cielo eh..

-¡si, el cielo, ahora largate!

-deberás sentirte muy sola ahí arriba sin nadie con quien hablar...-dijo mirando hacia la cúpula celeste- además, si te da por llover la gente se mosquea, tiene que ser agobiante estar siempre en azul claro. Pero no te preocupes- dijo volviendo a mirarla con una sonrisa tan sincera que ella se vio incapaz de no ruborizarse.- porque yo me convertiré en una águila y surcaré con orgullo el cielo. Así que puedes enviarme todas las tormentas que quieras, no podrás derribarme.

Ella se puso nerviosa y mas roja aún, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿un águila? ¡no me hagas reír! Tu como mucho un pollo de granja!

-ah, entonce me estas diciendo que soy mono ¿verdad?

-¡que me dejes!

0oFinFlashBack0o

Las lagrimas se derramaron por los ojos de la mujer, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.

Mihawk dejó que llorara, sabía que hacia ya muchos años que ella reprimía sus lagrimas.

* * *

><p>-buenas tardes señor- le saludó Lesbia a su jefe que acababa de llegar.<p>

-buenas tardes- dijo pasándole la chaqueta.- ¿y el niño?

-esta en su habitación, no ha salido desde la comida. Hermes nos dijo que mejor le dejásemos en paz.

-esta bien...

Fue hasta la habitación de Zoro. No sabía muy bien que debía de hacer según las suposiciones de como se lo encontraría pero tenía que saber como estaba.

-Zoro- llamó a la puerta- Zoro ¿puedo pasar?- al no escuchar repuesta alguna tomó una iniciativa y entró en la habitación sin permiso alguno.

El peliverde estaba con la cabeza inclinada en su pupitre, sus brazos enlazados cubrían su rostro. Por como respiraba, Mihawk dedujo que estaba dormido.

Fue hacia él y con cuidado lo despertó. El joven abrió sus ojos, algo hinchados, y miró de reojo al mayor. Al verle se incorporó de repente en la silla y una de las lagrimas contenías aún en sus ojos se derramaron. Aturrullado y con vergüenza por mostrar tanta fragilidad las secó con las palmas de las manos.

-no te avergüences de tus lagrimas- dijo Mihawk sentándose al borde de la cama apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- desahogarte te vendrá bien.

-no debería llorar, no tengo por que y... sin embargo mirame.

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo. La situación no era la mas idílica.

-¡pero él ya no puede hacerme nada!-dijo levantándose y andando unos paso hacia él- y ella ya no es mi madre ¿por que debería estar llorando?

El moreno suspiró y se levantó cortando más la distancia. Apenas habría unos cinco centímetros entre los dos..

-porque aunque no haya causas que lo justifiquen... hay momentos en a vida de toda persona en la que es necesario llorar.

-¿y tu?...¿también has llorado?- el mayor puso una sonrisa cansada y inspiró profundamente.

-mas veces de las que me gustaría contar.

Zoro no supo porqué pero, cerrando su húmedos ojos apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Mihawk. Lo necesitaba...

Por un momento creyó que el mayor le iba a abrazar pero solo colocó sus manos en su hombros.

-venga- dijo apartándolo de su pecho.- échate en la cama y descansa. Has tenido un día demasiado duro.- el peliverde asintió y se fue para su cama.

Cuando ya estaba descalzo y medio arropado miró a Mihawk, ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Mihawk..- miró al escuchar su nombre. El joven se sentó en la cama.- he sacado un ocho con dos en filosofía.

El moreno echo la cabeza hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿y de quien te has copiado?

-¡no me he copiado!

-¿sacaste el libro sin que se dieran cuenta?

-¡que no! ademas, era Kant. Tu mismo dijiste que era imposible copiarse a Kant y soy el uni...- se fijo en la cara de su tutor, solo estaba bromeando.

-sabia que podías hacerlo, solo tenías que dar un poco más de ti. Pero no te confíes ni te relajes, estas ya en la última etapa del curso, todavía tiene que esforzarte más.

-no te preocupes, lo haré. Ademas, tengo la impresión de que no me quedará ninguna.

PASO EL TRIMESTRE...

-¡profesor Iceburg!- gritó el peliverde con reproche entrando en la sala de profesores.- ¿por qué me ha suspendido el trimestre?

-Porque no has aprobado.- dijo con obviedad e indiferencia sentado en su sitio mientras arreglaba unos papeles.

-Usted dijo que quien aprobara el trimestral estaba aprobado.

-aprobaste con un cinco pelao, Zoro. Con la media que llevabas eso no da para un aprobar el curso.

-pe.. ¡pero si le saqué un ocho con dos!

-no puedes pretender que una sola nota buena te salve.

-¡pero no es justo! Otros tenían una media peor que la mía y están aprobados.

-ahg...-resopló su profesor-esta bien...-dijo levantándose con sus papeles a un brazo- te seré sincero, esos alumnos están aprobados porque me han demostrado que no dan para más, pero yo por mi parte no pienso aprobar a un alumno que que no le da la gana de estrujar el cerebro.-dicho esto salió de la sala de profesores, mientras, Zoro analizaba lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿no me aprueba porque no soy subnormal?- le dijo desde la puerta pero el profesor hacia caso omiso.- ¡ah! ¡Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón! la próxima vas a suspender a tu puta madre en chancletas!-repetía histérico dándole patadas a la pared.

-Zo... Zoro..- decía un voz temerosa. El peliverde se encontró co el otro profesor que le había suspendido. Aizen se escondía temblando detrás de un libro con una sonrisa nerviosa.- yo no quería suspenderte.

* * *

><p>-bueno.-dijo el profesor Aizen más tranquilo después de que Zoro se hubiera desahogado hablando.- entiendo al profesor Iceburg, es duro ver que un alumno listo no aprueba.<p>

-que me haga eso los dos primeros trimestres tiene un pase ¿pero en el tercero? Me ha dejado jodido el verano por puro capricho.

-pero solo has suspendido dos, hay alumnos que lo tiene peor que tu.

-si, dos, y una de ellas la suya.-reprochó.

-es verdad, pero yo de verdad no podía aprobarte, Zoro. Tus notas durante el curso, con perdón, han sido muy mediocres y al final me bajaste mucho. Para colmo me suspendiste el trimestral. Ademas, puedo afirmar que no tienes asentadas las bases de la asignatura.

-es que... la deje un poco apartada para dedicarme a las otras y como no era de tanto estudiar pues...

-ay dios mio, si me dieran un euro por cada vez que he oído eso ahora mismo podría comprarme un coche de oro macizo.

-¿en miniatura?

-real.-suspiró- Zoro, de verdad, no estoy a gusto suspendiéndote.

-ya lo ha hecho.

-si, ya lo sé pero... estoy pensando algo, sé que el suspenso ya esta puesto pero... mira, te propongo una cosa, vienes a mi casa una vez a la semana durante el verano, para estudiar, pulimos tu fallos, y no te tienes que presentarte a septiembre. Así tendrás más tiempo libre y solo tendrás que presentarte a filosofía

-esa proposición me da mal rollo.

-¿por que?

-es que me da la sensación de que usted lleva un psicópata pervertido ahí dentro.

-jajaja, las cosas que os inventáis los niños. De acuerdo, si no te fías de mi, fiate de Gin.- era verdad, se había olvidado completamente de que Gin vivía con el profesor Aizen, pero aún así...

-es que de todas formas en verano vuelvo con mi abuela.

-ah, vaya, bueno, si cambias de opinión o de planes ya tienes el teléfono de Gin.

-ok.

-bueno, sea como sea no hay que deprimirse. Puedes pasar un buen verano y estudiar para septiembre. Nos vemos en la fiesta de fin de curso.- se despidió.

-bye.

8888

-eres un desastre- dijo Mihawk tras ver sus notas.

-¡no soy yo! ¡Son mis circunstancias!

-¿ah si? ¿Y que circunstancias son esas?

-¡que son demasiadas cosas que estudiar!

-¿y ninguno de tus compañeros las ha aprobado todas?

-claro.

-entonces si tienen lo mismo que estudiar y han sido capaces ¿por que tu no?

-por que cada persona es un microcosmos.

Una gotita asomó en la frente de Mihawk y su ceja empezó a tener un tic nervioso.

-¿me estas vacilando?

-señorito- intervino Hermes entrando en la Biblioteca- su abuela lo llama.

-gracias, ya voy.- el peliverde salió da la habitación.

El mayordomo miró como su señor movía agitadamente los libros, supuestamente con la intención de ordenarlos.

-señor... ¿le pasa algo?

-no-gruñó, resopló, busco algo imaginario, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no buscaba nada y suspiró masajeándose la sien- ¿que demonios hace el criajo de las pecas para enseñarle matemáticas?

-¿el señorito Ace? bueno... son pareja.. a lo mejor utilizo métodos mas contun...

-¡no!- alzó la voz-sigas- terminó en un susurro. Cuando se escondió tras las estanterías el mayordomo salió casi sin poder aguantarse la risa.

* * *

><p>-¿abuela?<p>

-ay, Zoro. No te lo vas a creer.

-¿el que?

-te acuerdas el dinero que me mandaste de un concurso de fotos que me dijiste.

-eh... si, me acuerdo.- iba a preguntar si ya se lo había pinflao todo, o si se lo habían robado, pero con lo feliz que estaba la viejecilla era difícil pensar que fuera eso- ¿pasa algo?

-es que verás... no te lo dije por que te ibas a enfadar... con ese dinero me pague un viaje Londres.

-¿que? ¿tu sola? con razón hubo una temporada que no me llamabas ¿estas loca? ¡y encima Londres! ¡si tu eres de esas que un guiri le pregunta "where is the hospital" y le contestas "pos yo también me alegro" !

-Loca estaría si hubiera permitido irme al otro barrio antes de poner un pie en esa ciudad.

-pero abuela. Tu ya no estas para eso trotes.

-que sea tu abuela no significa que sea vieja, ademas, si no te gusta te aguantas, sobre todo porque lo volvería a hacer, es más, lo voy hacer.

-¿ah si? Y con que dinero abuelita- dijo como un cuentacuentos infantil.

-con el del aeropuerto ¡Ja!

-¿que?

-si querido nieto. Resulta que como estamos en crisis, la agencia de viajes que he cogido tenía una bonita promoción, por cada cliente numero mil viajes durante todo el verano por Europa. Así que este verano te quedas en casa de los Yurakiur. Cuidate, come y abrigate. Besos- dijo con cariño y colgó dejando a su nieto mirando las motas de polvo de la pared.

-¿ya has hablado con tu abuela?- preguntó Mihawk al encontrase con él.

-Mihawk... tu trabajas en una agencia de viajes ¿no?

-en varias ¿por?

-¿una con una oferta de cada mil clientes viajes gratis por Europa todo el verano?

-si.

-¡inútil!- dijo yéndose a su cuarto. El moreno miro con extrañeza el curso que seguía su figura hasta que le perdió de vista.

-... -suspiró-menos mal que se va con su abuela por que el calor lo vuelve insoportable.

* * *

><p>En la fiesta de fin de curso había más bochorno del que se esperaba Zoro. Poco entendía las ganas que tenían los alumnos de celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones en el mismo sitio donde se en pasado todo el año.<p>

-¡Gin! ¡Gin!- llamó al canoso que se lo encontró de pura casualidad.- Gin..-repitió su nombre recobrando aire- uff, aquí cuesta hasta respirar... buenas.

-hola. Ya me comentó Aizen tu final de curso. Que mala pata.

-de eso quería hablarte. Al final no me voy de nuevo al pueblo, así que si podre dar esas clases.

-vaya, eso es estupendo. Se lo diré al profesor Aizen... si lo encuentro.

-estu.. ¡ah!- gritó al ser secuestrado por el pelo.

-vaya, vaya. Si es el marimo de mierda.-dijo el rubio- lo siento pero me lo tengo que llevar-se despidió de Gin aún arrastrando a Zoro del pelo.-¡me cago en ti marimo! Nami y yo intentando reunir a todos para irnos juntos a algún sitio y tu sin parar de perderte. Comportate como un buen chico y no se separes de mi.

-es que tu me das esquinazo.

-¡es que tu no me sigues! por cierto, no encontramos a Luffy ¿sabes donde esta?

-ni zorra.

-yo le he visto con Hancock hace un momento-dijo Usopp apareciendo con Chopper entre el gentío.- pero creo que es mejor darle un poco de cuartel, si no Hancock puede matarnos.

-¡¿va a declararse?-preguntó Sanji.

-por su cara lo más posible.

-¿y tu que sabes de lo que significa la cara de una dama?

-no, pero iba con Kaya en ese momento.- confesó Chopper.

* * *

><p>Hancock había llevado a Luffy al lugar más apartado que podía haber en todo el recinto, el ático. Allí la música no llegaba a tantos decibelios y no había que hablar a voces.<p>

Los dos miraban hacia abajo sentados delante de la reja de seguridad que de vez en cuando algún alumno estúpido saltaba para hacerse el valiente.

-uff... ¡que paz!-vitoreó el monito.-yo no le digo que a no a una fiesta, pero la cabeza me retumba mas que una campana, jajaja

-Luffy...- empezó a hablar, este le miró a la cara.

-¡ey! ¡Hoy no llevas tus pendientes de serpiente!

-¡que! Ah, no, es que hoy me he levantado algo atontada y se me han olvidado.-_¡se ha dado cuenta!_

-ah, ya pensaba que te habías aburrido de ellos y es una lastima por que te quedan muy bien jeje- su estomago empezó a rugir- ¡ay que hambre tengo! Espera,-se levantó- voy a avisar a los demás y traeré comida.

-¡NO!- agarró a Luffy da la muñeca.- no quiero que traigas a los demás! Yo solo quiero estar contigo!

-pero si puedes estar conmigo, tonta ¡Y cuantos mas mejor!.- se deshizo de su mano. Cada paso que daba hacia la puerta la morena sentía que se le escapaba la vida. Pero su voz se atoraba y lagrimas que el otro no veía empezaban a salir.

_-no, no te vayas. Aún no he conseguido decírtelo._

Luffy puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-¡TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la chica. Perplejo y casi impactado Luffy la miró de nuevo- te.. te quiero...- su vos era quebrada.- tu eres la primera persona que no me vio como un caso perdido, y la primera que no me dejó sola por sentirse inferior; fuiste el primero que me vio como era, se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano. Tu lo sabes, si no fuera por ti... yo aun estaría bateando contenedores... -tomó aire y fuerzas.- te amo...- lo había dicho, fue como quitarse un espina que llevaba clavada hace mucho, pero ahora se sentía tonta y torpe, y que todo lo que salia por su boca no tenía sentido.

Luffy corrió hacia ella salvando la distancia entre los dos. Se puso de rodillas casi comiéndose el suelo para esta a su altura y la abrazó. La abrazó muy fuerte.

-yo también te quiero... como a mi hermano, a mi abuelo, a Zoro y todos los demás... todos sois muy importantes para mi y no quiero perderos a ninguno.- la chica lloró a un más pero a la vez carcajeó con fuerza, Luffy se apartó.

-¡idiota!-reía secándose las lagrimas- si vas a rechazar a alguien no le des falsa esperanza abrazándole y diciendo que la quieres... idiota- iba más para ella que para el mono- por un momento he creído... bueno, da igual.-dijo incorporando para irse.

-Hancock yo...

-no te disculpes Luffy.- le cortó. Ya volvía a ser la de siempre- solo hurgaras más en la herida.

-va... vale.

-y una cosa mas- dijo apunto de salir.- si te rechaza esa persona de la que estas enamorado puedes venir a mi para que te consuele abrazándote como has echo hoy tu conmigo.

-¡eh! Como sabes que..

-¡es evidente! aunque te enamores de un engendro si te enamoras te enamoras, no lo puedes evitar, y tu.. si has rechazado a un mujer tan estupenda como yo eso significa que ya estas enamorado.- le dejó en la azotea con sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaba segura de que ya Luffy no podía verla corrió sin poder evitar que su lagrimas volvieran a mojarle la cara.

-¡hermana!- paso corriendo a sus dos hermanas y les dio esquinazo. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró tras una de las puerta.

Lloró lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, pero en ese colegio siempre había alguien oyendo.

-si dijera que he oído a Boa Hancok llorar nadie me creería.

-¡Drake!- gritó medio indignada medio enfurecida- ¿que demonios haces en el baño de las chicas?

-estoy en el de los chicos. Por los conductos de ventilación se oye todo.

-¡y como demonios sabias que era yo?

-te he visto entrar.

-ah, bien, estupendo.-dijo con sarcasmo- Primero me rechazan y ahora vienes tu y me acosas.

-no te acoso, me intereso por ti. Pero claro, eso me convierte en solo otro de los miles de pretendientes que tienes en el colegio y de los millones que tiene fuera del colegio. Oye ¿si no te hiciera caso crees que podríamos salir juntos alguna vez?

-ni lo sueñes ¿Te crees que porque hiciéramos de príncipe y princesa en al Cenicienta tienes más puntos que otros?

-era solo una propuesta.

Los dos callaron descubriendo así que no había nadie en ninguno de los dos cuartos de baño.

-Drake..

-¿si?

-gracias...

El sonrió.

-no hay de que...

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** si... Luffy me ha salido un poco fuera de su personalidad, aunque bien visto el también muestra de vez en cuando momentos de lucidez ¿no?... si, la cosa no tiene remedio xDD ¿pero ha estao bonito o no? :D, pobre Hancock U.U, en un principio pensé en que ella acabase con Luffy, pero no! Que le vamos hacer...


	20. Empieza el verano

**Capitulo 20 Empieza el verano.**

-¡uff, que calor!-decía el pecoso frotándose la frente.

-¿porque no te das un bañito con los niños?- decía Noyiko untándose crema en el brazo preparándose para recibir todos los rayos ultrauva posibles.

-es que aquí esta mi nene- dijo cariñosamente refiriéndose al peliverde que dormía sobre la toalla.

-mira que venir a la playa a dormir... oye ¿se ha echado crema? Lo digo porque cuando no le de la sombrilla puede achicharrase.

-...- un cartel lumínico que decía "pervertido" se encendió encima de Ace haciendo un gracioso "din".- ¿¡que haces mujer que no me estas dando ya la crema!- dijo arrancándosela de las mano.

-¡oye! ¡ponle la tuya!

El pecoso se puso un chorro de crema fría en la mano la restregó de una tacá en la barriga del peliverde.

-¡ahh! ¡que frío! ¿que pasa?

-te echo crema mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿pero por que así? ¡So bestia!

-ah si, tal vez se demasiado impulsivo pero no te preocupes, seré suave.

-¿en?- el pecoso le tiró del brazo haciendo que se sentara en su regazo dándole la espalda, tras esto le sobó impunemente por todo el cuerpo restregándole la crema.- pero que haces pervertido?- dijo rojo como un cangrejo que pasa por ahí. Intentaba levantarse, pero el otro lo sentaba de nuevo.

-si solo te protejo del sol, arbustillo de mi corazón.

-¡el sol no me va a dar debajo del bañador!

-mejor prevenir que curar.

-ains...- suspiró desganada Noyiko-cuanto porno en medio de la playa...

-¡Noyiko!- al escuchar su nombre provenir de una voz infantil se dio la vuelta.-te encontré.- dijo la niña pequeña con el pelo negro muy corto abrazándola.

-¡Aisa! ¡cuanto tiempo! donde está el cabeza piña y la pedorra de tu hermana.

-¡aquí estoy, guapita de cara!- oyó por detrás a la vez que sentía que le empujaban la cabeza hacia delante. Se giró para ver a su alta amiga de larga melena morena recogida en una coleta.-yo también te quiero.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-sabes que lo digo con cariño, Laki ¡Ah! Marco, hola, si que habéis tardado en venir.

-es ella, que le gusta hacerme esperar- dijo con una sonrisa y alzándose de hombros.- ¿y esos dos?- señalo a Zoro y Ace con la cabeza.

-nada, otra vez porneando, esta vez con la escusa de que le estaba echando crema.

-pero si parece que Ace lo esta violando- dijo la morena.

-que monos-se emocionó Aisa.

-¡eh! ¡que tu eres demasiado chica!- la regañó su hermana llevándosela del brazo al mar.- vamos al agua mientras estos dos terminan ¡Mira! Si allí están Nami y Luffy.

-ey Marco, llevate a Ace a comprar un helado a ver si se calma.-le sugirió Noyiko.

-si, será mejor antes de que lo viole de verdad en medio de la playa ¡Ace!-dijo en tono firme- ¡no vamos!- y lo agarró del pelo llevándoselo como los los hombres de la prehistoria hacían con sus mujeres.

-¡no! ¡mi arbustillo! ¡una fuerza paranormal me aleja de ti!

-ay dios..- dijo Zoro tumbando en su toalla recobrando el aliento.- por fin...

Noyiko lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos.

-estas muy sospechoso con toda esa crema sin untar bien y esa arena de haberte revolcado..- Zoro se levantó resoplado y empezó a restregase bien la crema que a quitarse la arena.- es duro tenerle pareja ¿verdad?

-un poquito si...-suspiró- ¿tanto le cuesta controlarse?

-bueno, para él también también es difícil tener una pareja como tu.-el chico la miró sorprendido.- no te preocupes, no te estoy diciendo que hayas hecho nada malo pero...Ace es muy directo, y eso del a procesión va por dentro no le va, y claro, por mucho que le quieras si no se lo dices...

-un momento que yo si se lo digo.

-pero como contestación a cuando él te lo dice ¿me equivocó?- el peliverde cayó dándole a entender que no se equivocaba- pero el sabe que eres así de... cerrado, y creo que por eso te trata de esa manera, para que cojas cada día mas confianza con él y te veas capaz de decirle "te quiero" por propia voluntad.

-yo... no lo sabía... ¿Todo eso te lo ha dicho él?

-siendo amiga suya desde el jardín de infancia ya me doy cuenta de estas cosas sin que me las cuente. Pero creo que... si le mostraras mas cariño el se tranquilizaría.

* * *

><p>-un heladillo para mi arbustillo- decía contento el pecoso.- ¿que helado le gustara...? ¡voy a preguntárselo!<p>

-más tranquilito reno en celo- dijo Marco volviendo a agarrarle del pelo.

-¡ay, ay, ay!- lloriqueaba.- ¡Marcos que me dejas calvo!

-anda, llevale un helado y demuéstrale que te puedes comportar como una persona decente.

-vaaale-dijo con paciencia a la vez que iba a la heladería.-mm... ¿cual le vendría bien a mi arbustillo...?

-uno cualquiera

-no, Marco no, el sabor es muy importante, el sabor que él deguste repercutirá en su estado de animo.

-Ace... ¿estas buscando un helado para ponerle calentorro?

-¡pero que dices! ¡como puedes pensar eso de mi! bien ¿de fresa o de plátano con chocolate?

-esos sabores me parece muy sospechosos cuando los pronuncias tu.-dijo el cabeza piña con un millón de gotitas, mientra Ace seguía con su problema existencial.

-mm...también tendría que pesar que con lo poco delicado que es lo mas posible es que se manche así que también tiene que ser un sabor que a mi me guste..mm... que difícil...

-tu cara manchada de vainilla seguro que es muy erótico-dijo un voz.

-ya claro-dijo respondiendo como si hablara con su voz interior.- pero el caso es echarme yo encima su...-levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el heladero.-ya...-terminó la frase.

El hombre no se puede decir que fuese agraciado, tenía una enorme barriga peluda, una larga melena rizada que daba un impresión asquerosilla, una piel más que morena, ojos de bicho, nariz de bruja, una boca prominente y le faltaba un diente; y en cuanto a indumentaria solo se le veía que llevaba un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, si llevaba mas ropa que tapara su vergüenzas no se sabia por la nevera de helados que estaba delante, lo que hizo al pecoso sudar a gorgotones y tragar duro.

-vaya...-continuó hablando el heladero.- pues sería mas normal que se te echen encima... yo lo haría.. y seguro que mejor que ese cabeza de alga, ademas, desde aquí no parecía muy predispuesto.-a medida que su voz se hacia más sensual Ace estaba más asustado.

-¡cuatro helados de pistacho!-pidió a gritos.

-juajajajaj, ya veo que eres muy verde.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole los helados que el pecoso cogió como un hambriento un cuscurro de pan.

-si jaja, siempre he sido muy ecologista jaja,-decía intentando parecer alegre y reprimiendo asco- vamonos Marco- dijo entre dientes dándole empujones y pasandole dos helados.

En menos que cantaba un gallo ya estaban en su toalla.

-¡Zoro!-dijo abrazándole del cuello y casi estampandole los helados en la cara.- que miedo he pasadooo...-lloriqueaba.

-gracias Marco-dijo Noyiko cuando le paso el helado.- ¿y a este que le pasa?

-un heladero que parecía un feto mal pario le ha tirado los tejos.

-¡era muy feo y muy asqueroso!-gritó Ace casi ahogando a su pobre arbusto.

-que me ahogas, que me ahogas-dijo ya poniéndose morado.

-¿y tu no tienes nada que decir?-dijo Ace casi en un reproche- por poco casi secuestran tu novio para ponerlo en el trafico humano y venderlo a un burdel estadounidense de barrio marginal para ser el gran centro de una orgía.

-ya se ha formado su propia película.- dijeron en un suspiro su dos amigos.

-algo que decir...-Zoro miro por el rabillo del ojo a Noyiko y poniéndose colorado volvió a mirar a Ace- que... te quiero.

Aun con helados en manos Ace empezó a caerse hacia atrás con un extraño efecto de cámara lenta.

-¡noooooooooooooooooooo!-gritó Luffy lanzándose a la carrera para salvar los helados que había visto desde la orilla. Cogió los helados pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba piso impunemente la cara de su hemano mayor, resbalando, pero con su extraña habilidad para salvar comida con si guió derrapar con las rodillas- ¡no os preocupéis!- dijo victorioso.- están a salvo.

-¿y Ace?

-no te preocupes Marco.-dijo Noyiko.- Mira su cara de felicidad. Esta en el Nirvana. ¿Ves como yo tenía razón, Zoro?

-de una manera que hasta asusta.-dijo el peliverde con un gotita.

-¡wei!-exclamó el monito poniéndose a lado de Zoro comiéndose los dos helados.- ¡mañana es la noche de San Juan!

-es verdad-recordó Noyiko ilusionada.- mañana nadaré tres horas en el mar nocturno.

-Noyiko..- la llamó Marco- la tradición dice que basta con mojarse la cara en el mar la noche de San Juan para volverse más guapo, no hace falta que te bebas medio mar Mediterráneo.

-bueno, pero a cuanto más agua más belleza, ademas no seré la única a la que le apetezca un baño nocturno.

-y tenemos que quemar un júa, y saltar la hoguera, y hacer barbacoa y... ¡ey! Zoro ¿vendrás?-le preguntó el monito.

-si, claro. Aunque esas tradiciones no as había escuchado yo.

-no te preocupes que yo te pongo al corriente. La más sagrada es la quema de libros y apuntes de la asignatura y después...

* * *

><p>La noche despejada se lucía con un millón de estrellas, el mar se movía como una masa oscura, la luz de las hogueras a lo largo de la playa permitía ver donde estabas pisando y se olía una agradable olor a mar y barbacoa.<p>

El peliverde se comía un pinchito mientras veía como Luffy saltaba por vigésima vez la hoguera que habían hecho, por no hablar de que se había paseado por toda la extensión de arena buscando una hoguera digna de saltar. El júa ya hacía tiempo que se había consumido, por suerte, por que era el mas feo de todos con diferencia, y como el ideal de belleza y fealdad es muy relativo en vez de describirlo lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

-ey, Zoro ¿que tal?- le preguntó Vivi sentándose a su lado, estaba chorrenado, en bañador y con una toalla de playa por encima.

-pues bien, la verdad es que es bastante mas animado que en mi pueblo, ahí solo se hace un gran júa que se incendia iluminado todo el pueblo, pero no más.

-eso también es bonito.

-si... supongo... por lo que veo tu también has querido bañarte.

-si, pero la verdad no por las mismas razones que Nami y Noyiko. Para mi siempre a tenido cierto encanto bañarme de noche en el mar... ains... aunque la magia se a roto cuando Sanji a empezado a acosarnos y he preferido salirme.

-entiendo. Oi, hablando de Nami, ultimamente está muy pegada a Luffy.

-es que la noticia de que Luffy rechazó a Hancock se a extendido como la pólvora.

-¿en serio? A claro y ahora aprovecha para meter baza.

-si, pero a la vez esta mas asustada.

-¿y eso?

-el duelo que mantenían entre las dos consistía en conseguir fuerzas para declararse o conseguir que Luffy lo hiciera por ellas, pero ninguna de las dos se esperaba un rechazo por parte de Luffy, y eso la tiene más asustada, sobre todo porque no sabe como la rechazaría, pero supongo que tu te lo imaginarias teniendo en cuenta como él es.

-si, sería un "no quiero" rotundo y seco mientras se hurga la nariz.

-lo ves, eso la desmoralizaría hasta que cumpliera los treinta.-suspiró.- dudo mucho que se declare hoy.

-¿quien no se declara hoy?-preguntó Luffy apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

-¡wa!- gritaron los dos.

-jajaja, ni que os hubiera aparecido de repente ¡Venga!- dijo agarrando el brazo de cada uno.- que vosotros todavía no habéis saltado una hoguera!

-¡espera Luffy! ¡no nos arrastres!

-deja al menos que suelte la toalla!

-una... dos.. ¡y !

* * *

><p>Iba medio dormido en el autobús. Otra vez había quedado para ir a la playa, eso le daba igual, lo que no era lo de ir de madrugón por que según algunos, o mejor dicho, alguna pelirroja por ahí perdida, lo mejor era ir temprano para que no vinieran las manadas familiares y se quedaran toda la arena como una plaga de medusas.<p>

Con el mismo entusiasmo que le ponía a todo en su vida, el peliverde bajó del autobús en la calle paralela a la de la playa, separada de esta por una hilera de edificios bajos que a lo sumo llegaba a tener tres pisos, la mayoría era bares y mesones, también alguna que otra casa.

-bueno ¿anda andará la playa?-buscando el mar entre os edificios encontró algo que llamo su atención.

Cruzó al otro lado de la calle, dirigiéndose hacía uno de los bares. Este aún estaba cerrado, pero en una de las ventanas lucía un cartel que llevaba buscando desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano, este decía con letras grandes y relucientes "se busca personal". Era lo que necesitaba.

-ey chico, aún no hemos abierto- giró la cabeza. Era una mujer madura, pero guapa, de piel morena, lucía su pelo negro en un corte francés, entre sus dedos indice y corazón portaba un cigarrillo.

-estaba mirando el anuncio.

-ah ¿estas interesado? Entonces pasa, te presentare al jefe. Por cierto, me llamo Shakky, y tenme en cuenta porque soy la segunda al mando de todo esto.

-e...

-di "si, señora"

-si señora.

-buen chico. Pasa y espera un momento.

En el interior no entraba mucha luz, mas porque todavía no había abierto todas las ventanas. Las mesas aún sin colocar se juntaban a los lados con las sillas puestas por encima, dejando así un gran espacio sin ocupar desde la entrada principal hasta la barra de bar que la enfrentaba. A los lados de la barra había dos puertas, una era el cuarto de baño y otro la cocina.

-¿donde esta?- por la puerta de la cocina entró un hombre algo viejo, pero que emanaba bastante energía. Tenía un acento ruso, un largo bigote recogido en trenzas y un largo sombrero de chef sobre su pelo rubio.-ah, ahí estas. Me llamo Zeff, pero para soy el jefe. Si pasas por la cocina encontraras el vestuario y el cuarto de baño del servicio, Shakky te pasará un uniforme. Ala, ya puedes ponerte a trabajar.

-¿que? ¿ahora?

-¿quieres el trabajo o no?

-si señor- dijo poniéndose firme.

-pues ni una palabra mas. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta puedes preguntarle al chico que estará a punto de venir, que él te ponga al corriente de todo. Mientras tanto pon bien las mesas.- y con eso se fue por la puerta de la cocina.

Encontrándose solo, tecleó con rapidez su móvil.

-¿Luffy? Hola, verás, es que no puedo ir... ¿que por que? Pues... porque...

* * *

><p>Iba y venía de una mesa a otra recogiendo los platos y vasos sucios con su uniforme blanco y su delantal negro en el que llevaba escrito con letras amarillas el nombre del bar, "Baratie".<p>

-pufff- resopló dejando la bandeja en la barra agotado.- que trabajera macho.

-el chico trabaja bastante bien-le dijo una chica rubia con el pelo corto con el flequillo por encima de los ojos y gesto inexpresibo a su compañera de trabajo. Las dos atendían la barra.- pero se le ve agotado

-normal, Cindry. El primer día siempre es duro, en una semana ya habrá conseguido el ritmo- le contestó la otra, esta era alta y delgada, llevaba los labios pintados, su pelo rizado y azul recogido en una coleta y la cabeza cubierta con una pañuelo, miraba a los demás a través de unas gafas.

-¿que tal va el novato, Doblededo?- preguntó un chico moreno con el pelo muy corto, tenía los labios algo grueso, bastantes ojeras, su cara era flaca como si no hubiera comido en meses y a parte del uniforme llevaba alrededor de la cabeza una cinta de rayas horizontales azules y blancas.

-no me llames por el apellido, Gwen. Y tu retoño va bien, pero algo exasperado, tal vez no debimos dejarle las mesas el primer día.

-si, puede ser... ¡Zoro!-el peliverde miró mientras recogía una jarra de cerveza.-ven a lavar los platos.

El chico le siguió hasta la cocina. Mientras pasaba veía a parte del empleariado que ya sabia sus nombres. Uno era un hombre serio que daba la impresión de que miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, tenia mucho labio, piel bastante oscura, corpulento y pelo rapado al cero, se llamaba Daz Bone; después estaban Patti y Carne, dos hombre que parecían dos gallos de pelea, no por el físico, sino porque cada vez que se veían erar como dos gallos de pelea.

-bueno, que tal tu primer día-le preguntó Gwen cuando estaban lavando los platos.

-bien... pero me hacía falta hacerme a la idea, hoy mi plan era dormir en la playa. Ademas esta lo del mote.

-¿lo del "retoño de Gwen"?

-sii..- dijo con pesadez.- me siento como si fueras mi niñera.

-bueno, mas o menos lo soy, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te pongas al día y cojas confianzas con los demás el mote se irá a tomar viento.

-eso espero...

-¡eh! ¡vosotros dos, mas limpiar y menos hablar!- ordenó el jefe Zeff.

-¿es siempre así de simpático?- le preguntó por lo bajo al moreno.

-no siempre, es que hoy esta de buen humor.

-ademas, me da la sensación de que me odia.

-jaja, no te preocupes, no es un hombre de perjuicios. Y aunque no lo parezca tiene su lado sensible.

-pues lo tendrá encerrado y amordazado.

-no te creas, hace algunos años vino a trabajar un niño con el que se encariñó como si fuese su propio hijo, aunque eso no quitara que el niño se llevara jarabes de palo de vez en cuando, jaja.

-ah... y... oye ¿te has fijado como anda la chica esta de la barra?

-¿Doblededo? Si, salta un poco a la vista que vaya andado todo el rato como una modelo en la pasarela. Según ella son las secuelas de su vida pasada.

-¿su vida pasada? ¿Era modelo?

-aja.

-¿y por que lo dejó? No será un de esas trágicas historias de que que se cayó del escenario y ahora tiene miedo escénico?

-que va. Simplemente se hartó de ese mundo tan superficial y de ver anorexias por todos lados ¡Ah! Y cambiando de tema, no se te ocurra darle en tu vida un plato a Cindry.

-¿por qué?

-una de esas trágicas historias de amor en que la chica rompe sin querer la vajilla de su amado.

* * *

><p>Podía decir con sinceridad que había sido la primera semana de vacaciones mas agotadora de su vida, y todavía no había terminado, pero lo peor era que no iba a tener un buen final. Para empezar ese sábado, que no curraba en el Baratie, tenía su primera clase de latín<p>

_-yupi..- _vitoreó sarcástico. Pasado, domingo que tampoco curraba, estudiaría filosofía con Mihawk, recuperando lo que no había estudiado esa semana; en un principio habían quedado en dos oras dos días de las semana, pero como lo fue dejando por esto y aquello pues al final tendría que dar las cuatro horas el domingo, porque según Mihawk seguramente se le echaría el tiempo encima.

-bien..ya estoy en la Calle Melancolía- dijo después de estar un rato buscándola.- ahora portal uno piso tres "F".

Cuando llegó al portal tuvo ante él un bloque de pisos en el que vivía su profesor. Dicho bloque de pisos que, muy extenso a lo largo y a lo ancho, era como uno de esos grandes hoteles que te puedes encontrar en grandes ciudades como Nueva York, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba al peliverde de las películas que había visto porque nunca había estado en Nueva York, y contado esto tal vez la impresión que a él le dio fuera exagerada y fuera un bloque de pisos normal y corriente, aunque una cosa si era indiscutible y era que tenía más pisos que nombres tiene el Papa.

Llamó al timbre.

-¿diga?-oyó la voz de Aizen.

-soy Zoro.-dijo un poco entrecogido.

-¡ah! Pasa, pasa.

Subió por el ascensor que paró en el piso tres. Miró a los lados encontrado a su derecha al profesor Aizen que lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

-veo que llegas un poco tarde.

-lo siento, me ha costado llegar al sitio.

-bueno, no importa, tenemos toda la tarde.

-¡vallase señor Aizen! VA-LLA-SE!- le gritó una señora ya bastante mayor cuando pasaba por el lado de los dos antes de meterse en su casa.

-¿y eso?-le preguntó su alumno quedándose un poco a cuadros.

-no la tengas en cuenta- dijo invitándole a pasar.- es que durante un tiempo fui el presidente de la comunidad suplente y algunos no me lo perdona.-cerró la puerta tras de si.- por suerte Gin se hace de querer y cuando se tuvo que quedar solo mientras yo era recluido al otro lado del mar le echaron una mano.

La casa era amplia, se veía que tenían cierta devoción por el blanco, lo que la hacia parecer más amplia aún. Nada más entrar chocabas con el salón y sus dos grandes balcones, en su centro un sofá blanco enfrente de un televisor pegado a la pared, también había estanterías llena de libros y películas tanto en CD como en video. A uno de los lados inferiores de la sala estaba la cocina ocupando una esquina, separada del salón por paredes y conectada a él por una ventana interior, la cual ahora estaba cerrada, pero entre as rendijas había movimiento, por lo que supuso que hay estaba Gin; al lado de la cocina había una mesa con dos sillas, y e espacio sobrante que quedaba era ocupado por algunos muebles con fotos y demás. Por otra parte, había tres puertas, cuales intuyó que era las dos habitaciones y el cuarto de baño.

-¡ah!-exclamó Gin sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.- hola ¿quieres algo para beber?

-no.. gracias..

-¿que te pasa hoy?- dijo Aizen gracioso dándole una palmada en el hombro.- siempre tan seguro de ti mismo y hoy te escondes en al caparazón?

-¡vaya usted a casa de su profesor de latín!- reprochó.

-jaja, ya veo que estas algo nervioso. Bueno, es normal. Si te sirve de consuelo Gin se ha pasado unos cuantos días nervioso porque venias.

-si, como si yo tuviera cara de nervioso.

-jajaja bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Gin, mientras nosotros estudiamos busca alguna película para ver después.

-ok ¿quieres alguna, Zoro?

-bah... con lo cansado que estoy me dormiré con cualquiera.

-entonces busca alguna que le enseñe algo de cultura clásica antes de dormirse.-sugirió el profesor.

-vamos: Troya, 300 o Espartaco.

-también esta esa de Hércules de actores.

-¿la en blanco y negro o coloreada a lo cutre?

-esa, ademas con lo escondida que estará te quitaras el aburrimiento un rato.

-¿tanto molesto?

-un poco. Vamos Zoro, ponte en la mesa esa.

* * *

><p>El profesor de latín salió de su cuarto cuando oyó en el salón como Hércules mataba a sus hijos, pensando que ya era tiempo de acompañar a Zoro a su casa, pero decidió esperar a que la película acabase cuando vio a Gin durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y Zoro apoyado con la cabeza en el antebrazo de Gin.<p>

Les puso una manta por encima y suspiró con melancolía a la vez que acariciaba levemente el flequillo del canoso.

-_¿serán celos esto que estoy sintiendo?_

**Continuará...**


	21. Encuentro

**Capitulo 21 Encuentro**

Zoro siguió con su ritmo de vida veraniego. De lunes a viernes, de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde trabajaba en el Baratie; ya podía afirmar que se había amoldado al ritmo de trabajo, a pesar del madrugón de todas las mañanas, y en cuanto a errores cometidos, a parte de los típicos de novatos, solo tenía que nombrar que le pasó un plato por accidente a Cindry, se lo descontaron del sueldo. Por otra parte estaba orgulloso de haberse aprendido la enumeración de las mesas y saber cual era cada una de ellas al instante.

-¿esta listo el pedido de la cinco?

-ahí lo tienes.- le contestó Daz Bone. Recogió la bandeja y volvió a salir de la cocina.

-Madre mía, que bien trabaja este chico. Y parecía tonto- dijo Patti.

-precisamente por eso tendrá tanta energía, porque será tonto.-le contestó Carne.- pero se admite que aunque apenas sepa cocinar hace bien lo que se le manda. No como el otro ¡AU! ¿Pero porqué cojones me pegas?

-por imbécil, capullo.

-¡si no hay nadie!

-las paredes oyen, mendrugo. Así que estate callaito o tendré que callarte yo a mamporros.

-¿tu y cuantos más? ¿Eh?

-se puedes saber que pasa aquí?- la intimidante voz de su jefe por detrás los dejó como piedras.

-nada jefe.-respondieron sistemáticamente.

-menos cháchara y a trabajar.

-si jefe.

-¿Gwen no a venido todavía?

-no, jefe, le llamamos pero no contesta el teléfono.- explicó Carne.- creo que se le han pegado las sabanas.

-con la cara que tiene falta le hace. Pero seguid llamándole y cuando conteste comentadle que se esta jugando el sueldo.-dicho esto, el jefe se fue.

-ese cabrón de Gwen.-maldijo Patti.- si yo me duermo me lo reducen, y si el se duerme "se arriesga" a que se lo reduzcan. Cuando venga le cantare las cuarenta.

* * *

><p>-¡a la aventura!-gritó Luffy.<p>

-¿ir a ver como trabaja Zoro te parece un aventura?- le preguntó Usopp.

-será interesante ver como ese marimo nos sirves si poder rechistar,-dijo el rubio ajustándose unas gafas de sol de mosca- y encima de camarero ¡Ja! Ya le veo un trapies tras otro

-no pensará hacerle la zancadilla- dijo Chopper por lo bajo.- y por cierto Sanji ¿que haces con gorro? Siempre dices que prefieres no ponerte nada que te pueda estropear el pelo.

-ya, si, pero de tanto sol se me he achicharrado la cabeza, así que hasta nuevo aviso pues nada.

-yo pienso que a lo mejor le ponemos en un compromiso, después de todo está trabajando.

-no seas aguafiestas Vivi-le dijo su amiga pelirroja.- ademas, piensa que podríamos comer GRATIS-dijo es ultima palabra con cierta satisfacción.

-desde que me enteré de que Zoro trabajaba en un bar-explicaba Ace.- no deja de aparecerme en sueños con trajes de camarero preguntándome "¿que desea?".

-a mi todo esto me parece muy bien- empezó a decir Marco.- pero... ¿ se puede saber porque en mi coche? además que ni si quiera me lo habéis pedido amablemente, no... cuando me llamaste esta mañana diciéndome que viniera rápido con el coche creía que era un emergencia. Me siento secuestrado.

-ay Marcos perdón. Últimamente estas muy sensible ¿Laki te tiene a dos velas?

-a la próxima te sales del coche, y que conste que no pienso pararlo. ¿como dijiste que se llamaba el sitio?

-restaurante Baratie.-anunció el pecoso.

Sanji se puso completamente tenso, su cara se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, de sorpresa y pánico a la vez. Rezó para haber oído mal.

-¿como has dicho, Ace?-la voz le salió un poco ahogada, pero nadie lo tuvo en cuenta.

-El Baratie.

* * *

><p>Zoro iba y venía de la cocina trayendo y llevando platos y limpiando mesas de aquí allá. Lo hacía todo más bien por instinto que pensando y mientras su cuerpo trabajaba su mente estaba en la Conchinchina, pero una voz llegó atropellando sus tímpanos y dándole un billete de vuelta directo a la realidad.<p>

-¡camareros de mis amores!- desde una mesa cerca de la puerta se giró con rapidez para ver quien había lanzando ese grito empalagoso y... ¿quien iba a ser si no?

Cruzó todo el habitáculo hasta llegar hasta llegar a dos mesas cuadradas juntas, una de ellas pegada a la ventana, donde se había aglomerado toda la troupe.

-¡hola!- le saludaron todos con alegría, menos Sanji que se había sentado al lado de la ventana y se había quedado observando algo del exterior, quien se fijara en él le hubiera parecido que quería pasar desapercibido en ese ambiente.

-¿que leches hacéis todos aquí?

-¡hemos venido a comer!- dijo Luffy alzando los brazos.

-¿y de todos lo sitios que hay en esta maldita ciudad teníais que venir a este?

-¡venga ya! No seas borde- le dijo Nami- y enrollate un poco y invitanos.

-¿si hombre, y que mas? Eso me lo descuentan a mi del sueldo. Así que como no os invite a agua del grifo nada-sacó una pequeña libreta para apuntar- Y no me hagáis perder mas el tiempo que tengo que atender otras mesas. Bien ¿que queréis? Y Ace, como digas algo obsceno te denuncio por acoso.

-obsceno y erotismo no es lo mismo.- defendió, algo ofuscado porque se había quedado con las ganas de decirle "a ti".

-saliendo de tu boca si que es lo mismo.

Finalmente pidieron la comida.

-¡y rapidito!- ordeno Nami dando palmadas en la mesa.

-si, si...-decía para llevarle la corriente.

Mientras tanto, en la barra:

-Paula- la llamó Cindry. (Nota: se refiere a Doblededo)- ¿has visto a ese chico? El rubio que esta mirando la ventana.- lo señaló disimuladamente con el dedo.- no crees que se parece un poco a Sanji.

-mmm... no creo que sea él, mas por que si el volviera aqui no creo que fuera de esa manera ¿verdad? Ademas es difícil saberlo con esas gafas y ese gorro.

* * *

><p>Gwen iba caminando a paso rápido, pero tampoco sin mucha prisa. Estaba contento y lleno de energía después de todo lo que había dormido. Si no le hiciera falta el dinero no haría horas extra, pero desgraciadamente así era. Ademas no era un trabajo que odiara, al contrario, el Baratie era como una segunda casa para él, y eso es algo que siempre había afirmado delante de la gente.<p>

Cogió su móvil con energía en cuanto lo escucho.

-¿Diga?

-¡Cabron!

-ah, buenos días Patti.

-¡nada de buenos! mueve ya tu culo corriendo pacá, que la vida es muy bonita cuando los demás curran mientras tu duermes a la bartola.

-no me des el sermón, incluso voy con el uniforme puesto para ganar tiempo. No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue por la puerta principal me pondré a recoger los desperdicios.

-UN MOMEN..- le colgó en las narices. No tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y el trabajo, sobre todo si se lo iba a dar igualmente en el restaurante.

* * *

><p>Tras un rato, el peliverde sirvió algunos platos a sus amigos.<p>

-estas muy sexy con ese pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.- le dijo Ace como si intentara ligar con un camarero que acabara de conocer.

-come y calla.

-¿el que quieres que coma?- dijo insinuante. Zoro le echó una mirada de odio, haciendo que el otro se callara, pero sin quitar su sonrisa de los labios, claramente disfrutaba mucho con la situación,

-falta el tuyo Sanji.- el rubio siguió en el mundo de Yupi- Sanji ¿me oyes?... ¡Sanji!- alzó la voz estirando el brazo para darle en el hombro. El rubio dio un violento respingo.

-¡ah! ¿Que coño quieres?- se quedó blanco como una escultura de mármol, los sonidos se disiparon y las figuras se esfumaron. Todo cuando vio salir a Zeff de la cocina, con la ropa que llevaba puesta no tendría que haberlo reconocido, pero lo hizo, vio como giraba la cabeza en plan observando el local hasta dar por casualidad con él, la sorpresa se marcó en toda su cara.

Sanji entró en pánico cuando el viejo empezó a acercarse a la mesa.

Presa de pánico salió a la fuga atropellando todo lo que había en su camino, ignorando quejas y manteniendole la mirada a Zeff.

Pero su plan de huida no salió tan victorioso como se pensaba.

Chocó con el hombro de alguien, su cuerpo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron, sus gafas se perdieron en alguna parte y sus oídos escucharon un montón de platos haciéndose añicos.

-¡esta bien chico!- le dijo una voz alarmada. Una voz que conocía muy bien.- lo siento no había...- el hombre cayó cuando Sanji levantó la mirada y le pudo ver el rostro.

Al ver la cara de Gwen, Sanji, no supo como reaccionar. Empezó a respirar con angustia. Echó a correr.

-¡espera!- Gwen le agarró del brazo.

-¡no me toques!- se deshizo de su mano de un tortazo y desapareció del local dejando un montón de miradas anonadadas y curiosa y un constante murmullo.

Gwen se quedó allí parado, volviendo a reconstruir los hechos... como había entrado en el restaurante silbando alegremnte... como recogió un par de platos sucios de una mesa que ya había terminado... como había girado la cabeza hacia un lado mientras caminaba... como había chocado con alguien haciendo que se le resbalaren los platos... como había resultado ser Sanji... como había salido corriendo...

Por mas que lo intentara no conseguía buscarle lógica a lo que había pasado.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y despertó de su coma profundo. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con su jefe, este no le dijo nada, pero el tampoco le dejó. Medió aturdido fue tras la cocina, pasando por delante de Zoro y sus compañeros que entendían aun menos lo que había pasado

* * *

><p>Nadie se atrevía a entra al vestuario de los empleados ¿porque? Porque allí estaba Gwen. Algunos habían mirado en ocasiones de manera discreta. Le vieron de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en un taburete mirado la pared. Esto le daba un cierto toque psicópata, y por eso nadie se atrevía a entra. El jefe había dicho que mejor dejarlo tranquilo, cuando tenga que salir saldrá, pero no todos estaban contentos con eso.<p>

-¡esto es ya el colmo!- se quejó Zoro casado ya de esperar- ¡ya hace dos horas que terminé mi turno! no sé lo que ha pasado pero yo necesito entrar.

-¡espera chico!-le llamó Carne.- te estas enfrentando a la muerte.

-¡que me da igual!- entró en el vestuario, nadie se atrevió a ir a salvarle.

Gwen no deparó en él, así que se dirigió hacia su taquilla a recoger su ropa. Entró en el servicio y cuando salio todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejó.

-¿piensas pasarte toda la vida así?

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-vale -dijo alzandose de hombros.- oye , una duda ¿Sanji es el chico que mencionaste la otra vez?- el moreno reaccionó ante la pregunta y tornó hacía con gesto de incomprensión.

-¿tu le conoces?

-somos compañeros de clase.

-ah... ya veo-suspiró y volvió a mirar a la pared, pero mas cabizbajo.- entonces no se fue al extranjero...

-¿al extranjero?- fue a encarar a Gwen, su vida y la de Sanji le importaba un comino, pero le jodía que soltara cosas así por la cara sin explicarle nada como si fuera tonto. Gwen le miró.

-¿quieres que te lo explique?- Zoro se puso dubitativo, no esperaba que aceptara contárselo ¿y si suponía un peso en su vida? tragó cohibido y finalmente asintió.-toma asiento.- cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente del otro apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Gwen inspiró y expiró profundamente.

-perdoname si me extiendo demasiado, pero también te digo que es lo que tu has pedido. He tenido otros trabajos, pero cuando llegué a este restaurante se puede decir que encontré mi verdadero hogar. El Baratie ha tenido malos y buenos momentos, y no siempre este trabajo me a dado de comer. En una de las malas rachas me vi obligado a buscar un segundo trabajo -hizo una pausa- y así me encontré siendo un mayordomo de la casa de los Kuroashi. El trabajo en si no era nada, solo trabajaba en la cocina y me dedicaba a poner la cena y de vez en cuando alguna que otra cosa, pero nada laborioso y estaba demasiado bien pagado. Con el tiempo me fijé en la familia. El señor no me inspiraba nada bueno, la madre era un encanto pero solo hacia lo que su marido ordenaba y después... estaba el niño.

-Sanji.-el otro asintió y sonrió entre la nostalgia y la amargura.

-por ese tiempo tendría unos trece años, aunque con su forma de vestir aparentaba bastante mas. Era un niño mimado, criado entre algodones y me sacaba de quicio, y cada día era peor... ¿conoces a su padre?

-por desgracia.

-pues en algo así se estaba convirtiendo, aunque en una versión amariconada. Incapaz de hacer cosas por si mismo, incapaz de pensar en los demás o molestarse por ellos. Me ponía malo, cada vez que lo veía me entraban ganas de tirarle un espejo de la casa en la cabeza.- el peliverde vio en Gwen un alma gemela, pero pensó que no era el momento de comentárselo.- así que un día... tuvimos en un encontronazo. No recuerdo porque sucedió, pero recuerdo que yo olvidé mi condición de empleado y empecé a soltarle todo lo que tenía atragantado. No puedo repetirte todo lo que le dije, la mayoría fueron insultos, pero en resumen fue que era aun asqueroso inútil niño rico. Como es normal no le sentó muy bien y me amenazó con hablar a su padre para que me despidiera, pero yo seguir en mis trece y le dije "eso es lo único que sabes hacer, llamar a tu padre para que te compre el mundo", seguía enfadado, pero lo vio como un duelo " yo se hacer miles de cosas y mil veces mejor que tu". Finalmente acabamos en el Baratie para que el me demostrara lo que me dijo ¡Ah! Por cierto, su padre no estaba, se habían ido de viaje, si no me hubiera sido imposible llevarlo al Baratie a trabajar.-cogió aire y se levantó. Paseándose por la habitación siguió hablando.- Sanji fue un autentico desastre-decía riendo- lo hacía todo al revés, no sabía ni pasar la fregona ni lavar los platos, así que te puede imaginar. Ademas se caía una y otra vez. Yo creía que no duraría ni un día... pero el día se convirtió en tres, y sin darnos cuenta había pasado un semana, y él no se rindió en demostrar que valía algo más que el dinero de su padre. Fue mejorando cada dia, y con el tiempo empezó a interesarse por la cocina. Le pidió a Zeff que le dejara los fogones, pero este le dio un no rotundo y una fuerte carcajada, pero Sanji siguió insistiendo y Zeff, harto ya del niño cedió a sus peticiones. No a dejarle cocinar, claro, pero si empezó a enseñarle; a pesar de sus riñas y peleas empezaron a cogerse cariño. Puede que se vieran como el padre y el hijo que nunca tuvieron. y en cuanto a nosotros dos... empezamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Bueno, yo empecé a sentir algo, y supongo que él también -suspiró- Un día estábamos los dos solos recogiendo las mesas del bar. Discutíamos en broma y entonces...- cerró los ojos rememorando y los abrió.- es un poco difícil de explicar, lo recuerdo todo muy difuminado. Creo.. que nos peleábamos, de broma, por ver quien guardaba la última mesa. Entonces nos acercamos mucho y de repente nos quedamos quietos, sin saber que hacer, como avergonzados. Cerré los ojos y supongo que el hizo lo mismo. Sentí su leve respiración y nuestros labios se juntaron, fue solo un roce, pero recuerdo haber sentido el mundo entero en ese beso.-volvió a suspirar y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera negando.- y su padre no pudo llegar en peor momento. Dios sabe como se enteró de donde estaba su hijo, deduzco que con todo su dinero tendrá los mejores detectives privados y que sospechaba donde se metía su hijo y si era perjudicial para su imagen. Yo ya tenia algo previsto; pensaba decirle algo así como "el trabajo fortalece el carácter" o... ¡yo que se! Nunca podría haber obtenido una buena repuesta para lo que el señor Kuroashi vio. Entró echo un furia, arrasando con todo lo que se puso en su camino. Agarró a Sanji de un brazo diciendo que lo llevaría a un correccional en el extranjero, o a una academia militar, lo mas lejos posibles de mi y del Baratie y después se fijo en mi y me dijo "tienes suerte de que este de buen humor y no te maté aquí mismo". Fin de la historia ¿Te ha gustado?

Zoro se quedó pensado un momento.

-¿y porque te has pasado cuatro horas mirando a la pared?

-¡porque no me cuadra! ¡no lo entiendo!

-¿el que?

-¡NADA!

-ah.. vale...

-quiero decir... sino fue al extranjero, o si fue pero volvió... ¿por qué nunca vino aquí de nuevo?

-pues.. porque si el siente algo por ti, y su padre te amenazó de muerte delante de él, no querrá que te pase nada por tu culpa.

-?que me va a pasar? Su padre tiene dinero y es un bestia, pero no puede asesinarme. Lo único que me entra en la cabeza es que el tiempo que pasó aquí no valió nada, que prefirió su vida de lujo.

-eso no es así.

-¿como estas tan seguro?

-porque la primera y ultima vez que visité a casa de los Kuroashi la empleada me confeso que Sanji hacia todas la comidas de la casa, apoyado por los sirvientes, claro. Y también me dijo que era la única libertad que tenía en esa casa.

A Gwen le flaquearon las piernas y volvió a sentarse donde antes, apoyó su frente en sus manos y suspiro con pesadez.

-¿vas a hacer algo?

-mirar la pared en cuanto te quites.

* * *

><p>-no existe el yo sin el todo ni el todo sin el yo. "yo soy yo y mis circunstancias"-explicaba Mihawk-. Esta parte la aprendiste bien y rápido ¿quieres que le demos un repaso?- Zoro asintió con un leve murmullo medio dormido- ¿me estas escuchando?<p>

-si, si..- contestó bostezando.

-últimamente estas muy casado ¿no tendrás anemia?

-no, no soy alérgico a nada.

-eso es astenia -resopló- la anemia es una enfermedad por la que el cuerpo le faltan proteínas.

-ah... no, no tengo anemia-bostezó.- es que son muchas horas de trabajo.

-¿trabajo?

-si, hago de camarero en un restaurante cerca de la playa.

-¿de camarero? ¡Ese un trabajo muy duro! ¿y se puede saber para que quieres tu un trabajo?

-quería ganar unos ahorrillos.

-será posible- suspiró- tu no necesitas dinero, y mucho menos ponerte a trabajar, para eso ya habrá tiempo en la vida. Ahora tu único deber es estudiar y sacarte el bachiller ¿entendido?- en otras palabras: nada de trabajar.

-pero..

-nada de peros- le cortó y se levantó para salir de la habitación- pasarte el año estudiando para ahora amargarte las vacaciones con un trabajo ¡Habrase visto!

-¿no vamos a terminar la clase?

-contigo así no. Mañana no iré a trabajar y la daremos en cuanto desayunes.

-pero...- Mihawk desapareció de la habitación dando un portazo.

El peliverde, sentado en la cama ya de antes, se desplomó.

-_bueno... entonces dormiré-_. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió entre las sabanas, cerró los ojos y justo cuando estaba apunto de dormirse... sonó el móvil. -m_e cago en la puta.-_ Alargó la mano a la mesilla.

-Diga...

-ay Zoro! ¿Estabas dormido? Lo siento.- dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

-si Nami, estaba dormido ¿que quieres?

-¿sabes que ha pasado hoy?

-en el Baratie.

-¿donde si no so mendrugo?

-¿yo que sé? S¡i yo me iba a dormir! -hizo un pausa.- si... se lo que ha pasado..

-¿me lo cuentas?

-como se nota que ha terminado "Pasión de Gavilanes" eh!- le reprochó.- ¿no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que meterte en la vida de la gente?

-no es la gente, es Sanji y quiero ayudarle.-Zoro dudó unos segundos, por una parte se sentía obligado a ayudar a Gwen que se lo había contado todo, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero tal vez Nami si.

-esta bien... te lo contaré. Pero prometeme que será para ayudarle, no para gritarle esto a lo cuatro vientos.

-¡claro! Te lo prometo.

-no suenas muy convincente.

-vale, esta bien, dejámelo contárselo al menos a Vivi. Una mujer no puede vivir sin contáselo a otra, y la otra se mosquea si no se le cuenta algo.

-por esa regla de tres Vivi se lo tendría que contar a alguien.

-¿me lo vas a contar o no?

-si...- dijo con paciencia. Le relató todo lo que Gwen le había contado esa tarde incluidas sus suposiciones.

-vaya..-dijo la pelirroja asombrada.- increíble... es como un culebrón.

-bueno si ¿alguna idea?

-mm... si, alguna si que tengo.

* * *

><p>-sea bienvenida señorita Nami.<p>

-hola, hola ¿Donde esta Sanji?

-¡aquí estoy pelirroja de mis amores! -gritaba dando vueltas hasta ponerse en frente de ella, lanzaba miles de corazones.

-ya.. veo que estas bien.

-claro que si pelirroja mía. Tu eres el sol de mi mañana, la rosa de mi jardín, el agua de mis mares, el...

-¡si, si, si! ya me he enterado. Toma, un regalito.- le pasó un paquete.- ¡ala! ¡Adiós!- y se fue con el viento.

Sanji miró la caja durante unos segundos y empezó a llorar emotivamente.

-mi querida pelirroja. Se preocupa por mi.

Fue a su habitación y abrió el paquete. Era una docena de empanadillas.

-¡_claro! ¡ya lo entiendo! me esta pidiendo que sea su maestro de cocina. ¡Oh! Querida Nami, eres tan tímida al mostrar tus sentimientos.. bueno, como buen profesor, evaluare tu comida._

Tomo una empanadilla y se la llevó a la boca. En cuanto la probó supo que no la había hecho Nami. Y entonces empezó a llorar mientras recordaba su ultimo momento a solas con él.

o0FlashBack0o

La gente ya se había ido, ese día habían cerrado por la tarde. El jefe se había ido de viaje y Shakky les había dado el resto del día libre.

Gwen y Sanji quedaron rezagados recogiendo las mesas y sillas del local.

-bueno-dijo el rubio.- ¿que te parece como hago las cosas? ¿Tenía razón o no?

-para ser un pato mareado admito que lo haces bastante bien.

-¿¡pato mareado! Ah ya... me tienes envidia por mi infinita belleza, y como tu eres mas feo que pegarle a un padre... pero no te preocupes, no te culpo.- apartó la mirada colocando los dedos de la mano derecha en su frente, y estirando su brazo izquierdo.

-¡ja! Te crees mejor porque eres guapo ¿no? Y que pasara cuando seas un viejo decrepito lleno de arrugas y verrugas.

-¡no! ¡no me digas cosas horribles!-grito poniéndose las dos manos delante de la cara como si le deslumbraran.- ademas, feo o guapo soy mejor que tu.

-¿ah sí?- dijo retándolo.

-aja, y sino... ¡mira como coloco la silla mejor que tu! -dijo quitándosela de las manos.- ¡ja!

-dame la mesa antes de que te hagas daño.

-no quero- dijo como un niño chico hinchando los mofletes, el otro sonrió.

-¿ah no?- empezó a acercarse a él.

-¡atrás ! ¡bestia infame!-dijo con la silla como si fuera un domador de leones.

-anda que estas teniendo una edad del pavo buena.

Estuvieron jugando a las peleitas un rato hasta que Gwen consiguió atraparle por detrás y con un tremendo ataque de cosquillas consiguió que soltara la silla.

-jajajaja ¡para! ¡para por favor! ¡me muero! ¡jajajajaj!

-¿te rindes?

-¡si! ¡Jajaja me rindo, me rindo! jajaja.- Gwen soltó, el rubio siguió riendo con la mano en el pecho y el mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa. El otro le devolvió la mirada, también con una sonrisa.

Se hizo silencio. Acercaron sus rostros y cerraron los ojos. Cruzaron sus respiraciones un segundo y juntaron sus labios.

Sanji sintió miles de cosas, como si estuviera en un torbellino y entonces llegó a cielo.

O0FlashBack0o

No quería recordar nada más, quería dejar en su mente ese recuerdo intacto, sin dolor sin angustia.

Se sentó en el suelo con los pies de su cama a la espalada y escondió su cara entre las rodillas.

"juro que si vuelvo a verte en ese restaurante de maricones o con alguno de ellos lo destruiré, y destrozare la vida de cada uno de los que trabajan allí!".

Los gritos de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Gwen fue le primero en llegar esa mañana. Pasaba la fregona por el suelo concienzudamente hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse. Se giró hacia ella mientras hablaba.<p>

-vaya Zoro no habías dejado el traba...-sus ojos se abrieron.- ...Sanji.-dijo su nombre aún asombrado como si viera una aparición, que con la luz de la mañana dándole por detrás si que le daba cierto aspecto místico.

-es... estoy aquí.

-ya veo- no sabía muy bien que decir.- ¿recibiste las empanadillas?- el rubio asintió.- ¿te gustaron?-volvió a asentir.- los siento, tal vez fue de mal gus...

-¡no! No fue de mal gusto.-miraba el suelo.- yo... yo he visto que... habéis colgado un cartel de se busca empleados y... bueno, yo... he pensado que...-volvió a mirarle.- quiero volver a trabajar aquí.

La fregona callo al suelo. En nada, Gwen rebasó la distancia entre los dos y abrazó a Sanji contra su pecho.

-te he echado de menos.

El otro, tímido y temeroso paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda del mas alto.

-y... yo a ti.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** una vez dije que Sanji me parecía demasiado hetero para emparejarlo con cualquier hombre... ¡pero es que esta pareja me parece demasiado mona! no os preocupes, aquellos que esto os ha parecido una aberración, no daré mucho la tabarra con ella xDD.


	22. Promesa

**Capitulo 22 Promesa**

El Baratie estaba de lo más tranquilo, lo que era bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que era festivo y algo tempranillo. Apenas había dos clientes, uno de ellos era un señor anciano con un régimen rutinario muy severo que le obligaba a madrugar todas la mañanas; y el otro cliente era una chica joven, estudiante, de cabello corta anaranjado.

-aquí tiene su café querida clienta.- dijo el camarero rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-muchas gracias Sanji.

-soy yo quien debe darte las gracias a ti, querida Nami-swan.

-y a Zoro.

-y a Zoro...- repitió con desgana.

-bueno ¿que tal te va por aquí?

-pues creo que mejor no me puede ir en la vida.

-me alegro. Sigues viniendo a escondida se tu padre ¿no?

-si, hasta que se enteró.- la pelirroja escupió su café.

-¿comoooo?

-si, se enteró, intentó llevarme a rastras. Pero Gwen y Zeff se interpusieron. Mi padre les amenazó con destruir el restaurante.

-¿y que pasó?

-que Zeff le retó a que lo intentara, haber si al señor Yurakiur le hacia gracia.

-¿el señor Yurakiur? ¿Ese no es el tutor de Zoro?

-creo que si, pero el tal señor parece que es propietario de agencias de viajes y aeropuertos, por lo tanto tiene que controlar las zonas turísticas, y resulta que este bar es el que mas turistas trae, por lo que Zeff y el tal señor tienen un acuerdo raro de esto que se benefician mutuamente, con lo que le da inmunidad al Baratie sobre mi padre.

-vaya... lo que no entiendo es como un escenón como ese no a salido en el hilo argumental de esta historia.

-fácil querida Nami-swan. Como yo solo soy un mero personaje secundario lo que a mi me pase o deje de pasar resulta irrelevante.

-que lastima... ¡oye! ¿Entonces tu padre te deja trabajar aquí?

-sip, aunque me ha echado de casa y dice que no soy su hijo.- la pelirroja puso cara de sorpresa y pánico a la vez.- ¡ah! Pero no te preocupes, mientras trabaje aquí tengo donde vivir, el segundo piso esta libre.

-te lo han regalado.

-¡mas quisiera yo! Del alquiler... la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, aunque lo hice antes de intentar buscarme casa propia.

-¿porque no vives con Gwen?

-imposible, en su casa no hay ni sitio para él. Tiene salón, dormitorio y cocina en una misma habitación, y no muy grande que digamos, y el cuarto de baño es como un armario. Ademas, yéndome a vivir con él solo le sería un estorbo.

-entiendo.

-y por estas cosas creo que me será imposible irme de acampada con vosotros.

-¿que? Pero si lo teníamos previsto desde que fuimos a Madrid, y van a venir Noyiko y los demás.

-ya... pero tal y como están las cosas... no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar el trabajo, aunque sean solo unos días. Sobre todo si voy a dejar mis estudios.

-¿estas loco? ¿como vas a dejarlos?

-eso esta por ver.-dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta principal. Los dos se giraron y el rubio se quedó atónito.

-mama..- dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó. Sanji vio que no era la misma de siempre, ella siempre era dulce, delicada, pero en ese momento se mostraba firme, imperturbable, dispuesta conseguir un objetivo, pero a la vez enormemente entristecida. Al ver a su madre así lo acogió una gran sentimiento de culpa.

-s..si. Paula-llamó a la mujer de la barra, la única que había llegado aparte de él.- ¿puedo...?

-si, no te preocupes.

Sanji llevó a su madre al segundo piso, a su habitación. Era muy pequeña pero acogedora.

-vaya...-dijo ella con ternura sentándose en la cama.- así que así es un habitación decorada por ti... se ve bonita... ¿no sabia que te gustaran este tipo de música?- dijo mirando un póster de Evanescense puesto sobre el cabecero de la cama.

-bueno... tampoco tanto... pero el cuarto se veía muy vacío...- su madre le sonrió.

-ven, siéntate.- hizo lo que le pidió y ella le miró a los ojos, lucía cansada.- creo que sabes que he venido aquí a convencerte de que vuelvas.

-no puedo volver.

-si puedes- le cortó poniendo su mano sobre la de su hijo.-puedes pedirle perdón a tu padre.

-¿y de que serviría? A unas buenas me meterá en una academia militar.

-yo me encargaré de que so no ocurra como ya hice una vez. Sanji, esto ya no se trata de orgullo, dignidad o libertad. Tienes toda la vida para vivir a vida a tu manera, pero sin unos estudios lo tiras todo a la suerte, puede que mañana te codees con grandes magnates y pasado mendigas cuscurros de pan. Por eso... vuelve a casa, pídele perdón a tu padre, termina tus estudios y después haz lo que quieras. Es lo único que te pido. Por favor.

-pero... no puedo dejarlo todo ahora que se estaban arreglando por fin las cosas. Sería como volver sobre mis pasos.

-Sanji- Gwen entró por la puerta irrumpiendo en la conversación familiar.- vuelve a tu casa.

-¿¡que! ¿¡porque me dices eso!

-tu madre tiene razón y es lo mejor para ti.

-pero he esperado demasiado a...

-solo será un año. Termina tus estudios y vuelve aquí. Te estaré esperando.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¿de... verdad?

-de la buena.- Sanji corrió hacía él, el impulso de abrazarlo era demasiado fuerte, incluso se olvido de que su madre estaba delante.

-vaya... que bonito es el amor cuando es de verdad- suspiró entre nostálgica y melancólica.- te espero en el coche, Sanji.-dijo levantándose. Se acercó a la parejita y le echó un ojo a Gwen.- y tú...- le dio un tortazo que casi se come el suelo.

-¡mama! - le replicó su hijo.

-el lo que se merece por robarle a una madre su preciado y único hijos de su brazos.- dijo alzando la cabeza como indignada.- y tienes suerte de no ser una mujer porque si no créeme que la torta te hubiera parecido la mas tierna caricia de una ángel comparada con la vida que te hubiera hecho pasar.-dicho esto se fue dejando tras de su su habitual olor a lavanda y dos caras completamente atónitas y algo asustadas.

* * *

><p>-el sábado que viene no podre venir-informó el peliverde a su profesor de latín cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta y Gin los estaba despidiendo.<p>

-¿y eso?- preguntó su profesor.

-es que me voy al campo con mis amigos.

-¿vais a tu pueblo?

-no, que va, es otro sitio que hemos encontrado cerca de una finca donde alquilan un par de cabañas. En principio nos íbamos de camping, pero en este colegio son demasiado tiquismiquis.

-vaya... mm... vamos bastante bien con las clases pero si hay que recuperarla ya hablaremos.

-vale, gracias. Gin ¿por qué no vienes? Tenemos un plaza libre, a Sanji le han castigado por ser gay.

-¿quien? ¿Yo?

-no, hablaba con tu hermano gemelo invisible-dijo con sarcasmo.

-es que no sé yo...

-Gin no puede ir, Zoro.- intervino Aizen.- tiene un compromiso importante.

-¿cual?

-pues... veras...-el profesor empezó a pensar escusas rascándose la nuca.

-es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

-ah..- de repente se sintió incomodo.- lo... lo siento.

-no importa.-dijo con una sonrisa.-venga, iros que se os esta haciendo tarde.

Por mucho que el canoso dijera que no importara la incomodidad lo acompañó todo el viaje de vuelta.

-pareces preocupado.- le comentó Aizen mientra conducía.

-es que... no parece que sea algo que vaya contando así como así. Me siento como si le hubiera obligado.

Aizen puso una mirada distraída y después negó la cabeza.

-no le has obligado, podría haberse inventado cualquier otra escusa-suspiró.- Gin te aprecia mucho y eso lo ha demostrado hoy. Parece lo contrario pero es muy reservado, más que el resto de la gente, y le cuesta confiar en alguien que no sea el mismo. La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido. Ah, ya hemos llegado.

Su profesor paró en una esquina cerca de su casa, siempre le dejaba ahí porque le venía mejor y al peliverde poco le importaba andar unos pasos.

-muchas gracias-dijo ya fuera del coche.

-no hay de que- contesto sonriendo.- y ten cuidado, la ciudad es peligrosa.

-vale.- cerró la puerta y le coche se perdió en la primera esquina.

Solo le hizo falta cruzar un par de veces pasa encontrase con la verja de la casa.

-¿vienes tu solo desde la casa de tu profesor?-le preguntó Mihawk cuando ya estaban sentados a cenar.- Hermes dice que nunca ve ningún coche dejándote, si es así podrías llamarle para que te recogiera.

-no, mi profesor si me trae, lo que pasa es que me deja un poco mas lejos de aquí, le viene mejor para volver a su casa.

-mmm... si hace eso debería llevarte más temprano. La ciudad es mucho mas peligrosa que el campo.

-eso me ha dicho él. Pero no es para tanto, desde donde me deja hasta puedo ver la casa.

-el problema no es la distancia- resopló.- la próxima vez que te traiga más temprano o que te deja directamente en la puerta de casa.

-eso es un poco paranoico.

-y tu demasiado inocente ¿Es este lunes cuando te vas de acampada?

-si, hasta el domingo- Mihawk le miro con la ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.- que pasa?

-eso son siete días ¿os aguantareis tanto tiempo juntos?

-... se intentará.

* * *

><p>-¡ya estamos aquí!- vitoreo Luffy al llegar la finca.<p>

-no vitorees tanto niño mono- le dijo su hermano dándole una capón.- aunque tenemos que subir la cuesta a las cabañas.

-no podemos ir en la furgoneta de Marco.

-no sin antes despeñarnos.- informó el cabeza piña.- y no estoy por la labor de que mi padre me mate. Si supierais lo que me ha costado que nos la deje.

-¡bah! ¡Seguro que exageras!- le dijo Ace- si tu padre es de lo mas simpático.

-contigo porque te tiene cariño. Yo creía que iría a matarte cuando se enteró de que habías utilizado su cara para basarte en la insignia del grupo, pero no, se ríe y dice "que gracioso este muchacho".

-es que tengo encanto.

-¿con un hombre de mas de cincuenta año?

-joe ¿tan viejo es? Yo que creía que solo lo aparentaba.

-¡ey! Chicos- les llamó Noyiko seguida de Nami saliendo de la finca.- he hablado con los del alquiler. Para las mujeres es la cabaña numero seis y para los hombres la numero cinco.

-¡anda, Zoro! ¿Has escuchado? La nuestra con premio.

-¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

Las cabañas eran pequeñas casas de madera de un solo piso con un tejado a dos aguas y un porche, no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra pero para la de los hombres había que subir una cuesta más empinada.

-que bien que hayas podido venir Laki- le decía Noyiko mientras deshacían as maletas.

-yo si que me alegro de haber venido. Se agradece este frío de las montañas comparado con la sauna que es la ciudad.

-las dos sois compañeras de universidad ¿no?- preguntó Vivi.

-si, aunque mas bien compañeras de siesta.

-¿que buena ducha me he dado!- dijo la pelirroja saliendo tan campante con una toalla y cepillándose.

-oye Nami-la llamo Vivi.- ¿y ese adorno del hombro?

-¿que adorno? ¡Ah!- si un salto cayéndose la toalla y volviendo al baño cuando vio una araña patilarga en su hombro izquierdo. (Nota: basado en hechos reales).

Se adaptaron con facilidad al medio que es rodeaba, y digamos que a convivencia fue bien a su manera, pero claro, como alguien dijo había que aguantarse las manías: los ronquidos de Marco, los gritos de Nami, la charlatanería de Usopp, los acosos de Ace... incuso el emotivismo de Luffy llegaba a ser estresante algunas veces. Pero esto no eran más que pequeños roces que cuando recordaran en un tiempo lejano ese viaje no los tendrían en cuenta.

Ahora, tercera noche desde la llegada, el peliverde se escondía de todo ello en busca de amelada paz. Con a espalda apoyada en una árbol observaba un pequeño lago cerca de las cabaña donde se reflejaban las estrellas.

Suspiró. Se sentía muy bien con Luffy, Ace y los demás, pero había momentos en los que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Oyó silbar y maldijo en su interior. Giró la cabeza a un lado; era Usopp, que no se había dado cuanta de su presencia y se dirigía alegremente a la orilla del lago y empezó a desabrocharse lo pantalones.

-¿en tu casa tampoco usas el váter?

-¡ah! ah...- suspiró aliviado.- eres tu Zoro. Es que el váter es muy lejos y..

-si, ya sé, y tienes que subir las escaleras de a cabaña, abrir la puerta de baño, levantar la tapa, etc, etc, etc. Si Usopp, un trabajo de titanes.-decía con sarcasmo.

-bueno, si. Si no te gusta no mires y punto.

-ten cuidado con las serpientes de río.

-¿las... serpientes de río?

-¿no has oído hablar nunca de ellas?- preguntó sorprendido.- pues yo hasta las he visto. En mi pueblo fuimos una vez de acampada y un chaval estaba haciendo lo mismo que tu en un lago y de repente... ¡ZACA!- palmeó.- se convirtió en mujer.

-e.. eso te lo estas inventando-su voz salía temblorosa.- ¿verdad?

El peliverde se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa.

-no sé... prueba a ver.

Usopp miró el lago, claramente se lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de él. Zoro rió para si mismo, si el narizotas alguna vez iba a su pueblo descubriría que no era verdad, sobre todo porque por su pueblo no había lago.

-oye- le llamó el narizotas.- te importa que me siente contigo a hablar de una cosa.

-no.-en verdad si porque lo que quería era estar un rato solo.

Fl narizotas se sentó a su lado. Observaron durante un rato el oscuro lago.

-Zoro. ¿Tu que tienes pensado?

-¿? ¿pensado?

-si, sobre tu futuro.

-ah, eso. Pues cuanto termine el bachiller volveré a mi pueblo, al dojo donde practicaba kendo antes de marcharme.

-¿quieres ser profesor de kendo?

-eso seria mas bien el final. Antes me gustaría competir en todos los campeonatos que me fuera posible, y ganarlos.

-vaya... así que tu también tienes planes de futuro- suspiró con melancolía.

-¿y que pasa?

-nada... simplemente estoy en ese momento de todo joven que se aproxima a a madurez y piensa que hacer con su vida.

-¿pero no lo tenías claro ya?

-tenia claro que quería hacer el bachiller, pero ahora... ains... ni de eso estoy seguro.

-bueno, ya se verá. Lo que no arregla uno lo arregla la vida.

-si.. eso dicen...

-¡con que estáis aquí!- los dos volvieron la cabeza, era Ace.- os estaba buscando. Bueno, para ser sincero solo a Zoro.

-ya, ya. Y yo sobro ¿no?

-que raaaaapido lo captas.- habló con cierto sarcasmo.

-vale, me voy. Adiós parejita.

El narizotas se fue y Ace tumbó su cabeza en el regazo de Zoro, este último lo miraba.

-se ven muy bonitos tus ojos con las estrellas de fondo.-le piropeó Ace con una amplia sonrisa.

-no seas cursi.- le dijo con cara de mosqueo.

-si lo digo en serio.-decía alzándose de hombros con media sonrisa. Zoro se fijo en él, las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-¿?- si fijó en otro detalle y le puso el pulgar en la mejilla inspeccionando.

-¿que pasa?

-te han salido más pecas. Puede que del sol.

-mierda- maldijo como si estuviera escupiendo.-y mira que me he tenido cuidado con ellas.-resopló.

-¿estas acomplejado?- preguntó casi sin creérselo, jamas se hubiera imaginado a Ace acomplejado de algo.

-no estoy acomplejado- dijo aparatando la vista hacia el lago.- es solo que no me gusta tenerlas.

-¿porque? No es lo mas raro que hay en ti. Es más, te hace más normal.

-es un mal signo- dijo volviendo a mirarle.- en todas, absolutamente en todas las películas que he visto y todos lo libros que he leído las pecas son una mal signo. Siempre las tiene el tonto del grupo o el que acaba muriendo, o ambas cosas.

-pero eso solo en las historias.

-ya, pero eso hace que en la vida real la gente que ha leído y visto esas cosas cuando vea a uno con pecas piense "ese tonto o palma".

-¿y que más te da la gente?

-mucho por que será lo que me dé de comer cuando sea un cantante famoso... mmm... tal vez cuando tenga dinero me las pueda quitar con cirugía.

-¡no seas bestia! Ademas, tu cobras por cantar, no por lucirte.

-pero la imagen también es importante. Me las operare y punto.

-pues ami me gustan.

-no me las operare nunca.

-anda que eres de ideas fijas...ains...

-¿de verdad te gustan? O lo dices solo para que deje de decir tonterías.

-de verdad- dijo con paciencia.- y si sabes que son tonterías no las digas.

El pecoso volvió a sonreír, se incorporó apoyando la palma de la mano mientras la otra se colocaba tras el cogote del peliverde, atrajo su rostro al suyo y lo besó.

-ahora es el momento típico en que lo enamorados se prometen que se van a amarse, cuidarse y estar juntos para siempre.

-eso es solo en la películas, Ace.

-pero podríamos hacerlo ¿no?- volvió a sonreirle pero esta vez, Zoro le apartó la mirada.-¿ocurre algo?

-para siempre es mucho tiempo, Ace.- el pecoso se apartó un poco, le agarraba un sentimiento extraño y tenía un nudo en la garganta. El peliverse volvió a mirarlo.- no voy ha hacer una promesa que no se si voy a poder cumplir, ni tampoco hacer que te agarres a una promesa que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir. Puede que ahora te parezca una tontería, pero un día de estos puedes levantarte queriendo otra cosa que no sea yo.

Ace echó una bocanada de aire y después sonrió.

-sé que en una sociedad como esta donde los divorcios están a la orden del día es difícil creer que algo vaya a durar. Pero yo si creo en que los sentimientos duran, y creo que esto que siento por ti me va a durar siempre.

-no puedes estar seguro.

Ace resopló.

-tu si que eres de ideas fijas. Esta bien. Hagamos la promesa, pero no para siempre, pongamos un limite de tiempo, si al terminar ese limite aún nos queremos haremos la promesa duradera.

-ains... me vas a dar la vara hasta que haga la promesa, así que si.

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo juntando su frente. El peliverde sonrió.

-si, te lo prometo.

-yo también te lo prometo.- le besó y rió entre dientes.- es como si nos hubiéramos casado.

-si pero.. ¡ah! No hemos dicho cuanto tiempo.

-no te preocupes, ya tenia pensado la cifra.

-¿cuanto?

-los próximos cien años.

-creo que me acabas de vender la burra

-cargada de chocolate hacia Belén.-sonrió mostrando los dientes.- y ahora... si nos hemos casado viene la luna de miel- dijo en un tono mas sensual tumbando al peliverde en la hierva y colocándose sobre él.

-¿aquí?

-¿que puede haber mas romántico que dos personas profesándose amor bajo un manto de estrellas?

-claro, para ti es fácil por que no te estas clavando los pedruscos.

-después nosotros seremos los pijos tiquismiquis- agarró su muñeca y le besó. Zoro se resistió un poco, pero enseguida se dejaba llevar y correspondía Ace. El pecoso se apartó y le besó la mejilla colorada. Bajo hasta la curva de su cuello, respirando sobre ella y notando como al peliverde se le ponía la piel de gallina.- creo que tu cuello es lo que mas me gusta de tu cuerpo.

-oh si, es tan característico.-pudo decir con ironía. Ace besó su curva de cuello- ah...- gimió débilmente al sentir el chupetón.

-tranquilo- lamió la parte afectada y fue otra vez a su labios mientas su mano libre empezaba pasearse por debajo de su camisa.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente... sonó el móvil de Zoro.

-¡mm! Ace-dijo es su boca.- el móvil.

-déjalo, no me importa el ruido.

-pero puede ser importante ¡Quita!- consiguió apartarlo un poco y cogió el móvil. Ace resopló resignado cagándose en todas las casta de que hubiera roto el momento.

-¿Mihawk?

-_¡otra vez él! seguro que tiene un satélite espía ¿como si no iba a ver cobertura aquí?_

-Zoro- dijo el moreno al otro lado del teléfono.-es que Lesbia a encontrado tu crema anti-mosquitos debajo de tu cama.

-ah, ya decía yo que no la encontraba.

-¡Señorito!- oyó el grito lloroso de la rubia.- ¿esta bien? ¿no le han picado los mosquitos? ¡Yo una vez las pase canutas por no llevarme la crema! ¡buaaa! ¡la culpa es mía, debí haberle ayudado a hacer la maleta! buaaaaaa!- notó como los lloriqueos se iban alejando.

-bueno.- se volvió a poner Mihawk.- esa era la gravedad de la situación.

-ah... entiendo, dile que no se preocupe, aquí han traído más de esa crema.

-no necesitas nada más ¿no?

-no yo...- Ace le quitó el móvil de las manos.

-no se preocupe señor que yo le daré todo lo que necesite.- y colgó.

-¿¡pero porque haces eso!

-porque nos han roto el momento y porque me siento celoso.

-¿celoso? ¿De quien? ¿De Lesbia?

-¡del tío ese que vive contigo!

-... !

-¿porque te ríes?- dijo con la cara colorada.

-¿tu estas tonto? ¿como se te ocurre estar celoso de él? Es ridículo.-decía sin parar de reir.

-¡es guapo, rico, y viven contigo! creo que son razones suficientes para que me sienta celoso.

-es imposible, imposible.- decía entre risas.- es verdad que lo respeto y lo aprecio mucho, pero para mi es como un padre.

-¿de verdad?

-claro.- Ace suspiró aliviado.- no me puedo creer que pesaras algo así ¡Si tiene casi veinte años más que yo!

-el amor no entiende de edades, Zoro, y si te enamoras pues te enamoras y yasta. Afuuu... bueno, retomemos "la conversación"- volvió a colocarse encima suya y lo besó apasionadamente y entonces...

-¡TOWANDA!- un Luffy les calló encima.

-¡ah!- gritaron los dos al sentirse aplastados, a parte del sobresalto.

-¡jajajajaj! somos un sándwich.

-Luffy...- de Ace empezó a emanar un enrecia oscura, por lo que el monito salió corriendo.- ¡porque siempre me haces lo mismo!- se echó a la caza.

-¡waaaa! ¡Sabo, socorro! ¡Ace me quiere matar!

-¡Sabo no esta aquí para ayudarte! ¡jajajajuajas!

-ains...- suspiró el peliverde mirando las estrellas.- que bonito está el cielo.

Y en un soplo el viaje llegó a su fin. Fue una bonita experiencia y un bonito recuerdo de verano.

* * *

><p>El viaje de ida fue cansado y largo, sobre todo porque les pillo caravana y la ganas de tirarse cada uno en la cama de su cuarto era muy grande. Al menos tenían un parchís.<p>

La última vez que Zoro cerró los ojos el cielo tenia un color anaranjado.

-Zoro...- escuchó la voz de Ace llamándole- Zoro, hemos llegado a tu casa.

Con pereza el peliverde abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Ace, y la de Luffy por detrás.

-¿ya es de día?

-jajajaj- reía Luffy.- ¿por qué siempre preguntaras eso cuando te levantas? Es ya de noche.

-ah, vale.- bajó de la furgoneta con maleta en mano y medió dormido aún.- bueno, ya nos veremos.

-¡hasta luego Zoro!-le despidió Luffy.

-¡Espera!- avisó Ace bajando de un salto de la furgoneta para besar a Zoro.

-¡Ace!- le gritó Marco.- ¡como no le devuelva la furgoneta a mi padre antes de las once me mata! ¡así que o subes o te quedas en tierra!

-espera un momentito que es nuestra tradición.

-adiós Ace.- dijo arrancando la furgoneta y alejándose.

-¡ah! ¡que me deja en tierra de verdad!- corrió hacia la puerta de la furgoneta aún abierta y subió gracias a su hermanito.- ¡llamame!- le pidió a Zoro.

El peliverde se despidió con la mano y cuando se perdieron en la primera esquina llamó al timbre.

Fue en eso minutos de silencio cuando sin venir a cuento se sintió observado. Miró a los lados pero no encontró a nadie.

-_¡bah! Seguramente estoy paranoico por culpa de Mihawk y Aizen_.

Pero no estaba paranoico. Una sombra fuera de alcance de su vista le observaba con teléfono en mano.

-jefe. El chico a vuelto. Lo tengo a huevo ¿entro en acción?

-no -contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.- podrían verte, y debemos dejar un margen de tiempo. Por ahora sigue observando.

**Continuará...**


	23. Adiós tiempos felices

**Capitulo 23 Adiós tiempos felices**

El sábado empezó como cualquier otro. Pero cuando se levantó y recordó el camino de su vida suspiró mosqueado y resignado. Ese día daba la última clase de latín del verano, lo que significaba que en menos de dos semanas venían los exámenes de septiembre, y con ellos su odiado examen de filosofía. Había estudiado mucho, pero lo veía todo muy negro. Él no quería media alta, se conformaba perfectamente con un cinco, o mejor dicho, ojala pudiera sacar aunque solo un cinco raspado, o en el peor de los casos un cuatro alto para que Iceburg le pasara la mano.

-Bueno- dijo Aizen tras ver la hora.- hemos terminado. Felicidades Zoro, has aprobado el primer curso de latín.

-uff.- suspiró aliviado echándose atrás en la silla.- por fin.

-ahora solo te queda filosofía ¿no?- le preguntó Gin.

-si...- contestó sin muchas ganas incorporándose.

-no pareces muy animado ¿No has estudiado?- preguntó su profesor.

-si.. si que he estudiado pero...- suspiró.-no sé...

-bueno, la filosofía es el calvario de muchos- admitió su profesor.- pero no te preocupes, los exámenes de septiembre son fáciles. Bastará con que lo entiendas y te expreses bien.

-eso espero- dijo no muy convencido.

-tengo que ir a recoger el coche del taller- dijo- creo que tardare bastante. Si no te importa esperar puedes quedarte aquí.

-vale.

-entonces me voy-se levantó apoyando las manos en la rodillas.- portaos bien mientras estoy fuera.

-¡bye, bye!- le despidió Gin con la mano.

Y se quedaron los dos solos.

-bueno...- empezó el peliverde- ¿que hacemos?

-¿un parchís?

-es que con dos...

-¿una película?

-no me apetece...

-¿partida de cartas?

-eso si ¿y nos echamos un "hijo puta"?

-por supuesto, voy a por ellas-dijo con una sonrisa. Entró en su cuarto y el peliverde oyó como trasteaba un rato.- Zoro ¿te importa traerme una silla? No llego a la parte de arriba de la estantería.

-voy.- cogió la silla y fue al cuarto de Gin. Era la primera vez que entraba. Ya la había visto de reojo y sin prestarle mucha atención, porque no tenía ni la necesidad de entrar ni tampoco curiosidad.

Mientras le pasaba la silla a Gin y este se subía observó.

Igual que en el resto de la casa el color predominante era el blanco. De tamaño se podría decir que mediana. La cama estaba al lado del balcón en perpendicular, el armario al lado de la cabecera de la cama y pegado a la pared, la mesa de estudio frente al armario, también pegado a la otra pared; finalmente el último lado de pared que quedaba era cubierto por dos estanterías en las Gin estaba indagando para buscar las cartas.

Mientras él seguía con su labor el peliverde se acercó a la mesa de estudio. De lo mas normal: libros del colegio desparramados y novelas bien colocadas y con un separador indicando que ya las había empezado, lapiceros, una medalla, un ordenador...

También había un tríptico que llevaba tres fotos. Lo cogió para ojearlo de cerca.

En la primera foto estaba Aizen con un pequeño Gin en sus brazos y agarrándose a su cuello mientra miraba de reojo a la cámara; en la segunda foto era él otra vez, pero adolescente, con una medalla de bronce en mano, la misma que estaba en la mesa. Leyó la inscripción y se sorprendió bastante, la medalla era de esgrima. La ultima foto era de una mujer.

-las encontré- anuncio cantarín bajando de la silla de un salto.-¿?

-ah, perdona, es que lo ha visto ahí y...- dijo poniéndolo todo en su sitio.

-no te preocupes- sonrió.- la fotos son para verlas. Si no quisiera que nadie las viera las escondería.

-ah.-volvió la vista a la foto- no sabía que hicieras esgrima.

-lo hacía- se alzo de hombros.-es un buen deporte para despejar la mente.

-a mi me lo vas a contar.

-¿también lo practicabas?

-si. En mi pueblo había un dojo de kendo.

-así que kendo... Nunca lo he practicado, pero me da curiosidad.

-ah, pues si quiere un día podríamos coger un tren y pasarnos. Y así me enseñas tu tus técnicas de esgrima.

-estaría bien.- sonrió.-¿ jugamos a las cartas?

Zoro asintió.

-te voy a dar un paliza.- dijo con mirada decidida.

-¿ah, si?

* * *

><p>-Chicos, ya he vuelto- anunció Aizen entrando por la puerta del piso.- no sé como pero has sido la primera vez en toda mi vida que el mecánico ha terminad pronto¿os habéis portado bien?- se le formó una gotita en la frente a ver a los dos sentado a la mesa. Por Gin normal, igual de sonriente a como siempre, pero el peliverde mantenía la frente pegado a la madera y emanaba una ura purpurea.- ¿a pasado algo malo?<p>

-es que jugábamos a las cartas y no a ganado ni una.

-Mira que contento lo dice el niño ¿eh?- ironizó el otro chico a la vez que se incorporaba..- y he ganado una-puntualizó haciendo un mohín.

-jajajaj,-rió el profesor- bueno, bueno. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "mala suerte en el juego, buena en el amor".

-si... eso dicen...-se le pasó por la cabeza si la culpa de sus derrotas no las tenía su maldito novio.

-jajajaja. Bueno ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-por mi vale.

-¿huyes como un cobarde después de tu derrota eh?- le picó el canoso.

-ya volveré a por la revancha-dijo con una mirada asesina y cogió su mochila que estaba al lado.

-¡Bye!- se despidió con la mano.

El trayecto fue de lo mas normal. Silencioso como siempre. Cada uno se evadía en su mundo.

-gracias por llevarme- dijo saliendo del coche una vez llegaro a las esquina de siempre.

-No ha sido nada. Gracias a ti en todo caso. Ten cuidado.

-usted también.

El coche se perdió en la siguiente esquina como siempre.

Encontrándose completamente solo, miró el horizonte. Como algunos días que le llevaba Aizen el sol se había escondido bajo el mar dejando sus últimos destellos en el cielo, por lo que cayó en la cuenta de que era mas temprano de lo que solía acostumbrar.

Mirando el cielo para ver si ya había aparecido alguna estrella anduvo hasta la mansión.

Suspiró.

Ya había pasado un año desde que llegó.

La verdad era que a pesar de todo lo que se había quejado, y de todo lo que pidió volver a su casa, ese ultimo año había sido el mejor de su vida. Había echo amigos como Luffy y Gin; se había enamorado de Ace; había aprendido cosas que no sabía ni de su existencia; había hecho cosas que antes no se la pasaban por la cabeza. Y había conocido a Mihawk, que era lo mas parecido que se podía esperar de un padre. Su abuela, seguramente, ya sabia todo eso cuando le envió allí.

La próxima vez que hablara con ella se lo agradecería, no mucho porque se le subiría a la cabeza, pero si le tenia que dar un "gracias" por que verdaderamente ese ultimo año había sido como un sueño.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Le atraparon por detrás tapándole la boca y los ojos y lo arrastraron hacia atrás. Cuando forcejeó descubrió que era mas de uno.

-¡amordázadle, rápido!

-¡no se está quieto!

Sintió como le daba un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y calló redondo al suelo. Entes de que pudiera incorporarse o girar la cabeza para ver a sus atacantes recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-así se estará quieto.

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Mihawk andaba de un lado a otro en su sala de lectura.<p>

-¿se encuentra bien señor?- le preguntó Sebastián entrando en la habitación.

-Si- dijo sin mucha convicción- si, estoy bien -carraspeó- ¿el niño aun no ha llegado?

-no señor. Pero no es la primera vez que se retrasa.

Lo sabía, sabía que Zoro de vez en cuando se retrasaba al llegar de su clase particular de latín. Pero esa vez era diferente, algo se lo decía, no todo iba como siempre.

-¿si está tan preocupado por que no le llama?- sugirió el mayordomo. Mihawk le lanzó una mirada afilada que claramente le sugería que se fuera por donde había venido, este lo hizo sin una palabra más.

Mihawk resopló y se tiró en el sillón con lo brazo cruzados.

¿Preocupado? Si, estaba preocupado ¿Pero porque? Tal y como había dicho su mayordomo solo se había retrasado un poco más de lo habitual, no tenía sentido preocuparse, el niño se habría entretenido viendo una película o lo que fuera.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-_solo se ha retrasado quince minutos más que la vez que llego más tarde-_ pensó a la vez que alargaba su mano para coger un libro y abrirlo.-_no es para tanto_.- Leyó dos párrafos intentando concentrarse y miró la hora otra vez.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Rápidamente buscó en la agenda el nombre de Zoro y le dio a llamar.

-el teléfono al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura.-le dijo una voz electrónica.

-¿que?- miró al móvil como si de verdad esperara un respuesta.

-señor- entró Hermes en la habitación.- Sebastián me ha dicho que se encuentra algo nervioso ¿quiere algún tranquilizante?

-Hermes ¿tienes el numero del profesor de latín?

-¿que? Ah, si. Una vez el señorito llamó desde su fijo para avisar de que no vendría a cenar. Su móvil tenía la batería agotada. Lo guardé por si acaso.

-dámelo.

-si señor.-el mayordomo salió de la habitación

-_se le ha podido acabar la batería, simplemente eso.-_ Se dijo así mismo.

-aquí tiene el numero señor- le dio el anciano volviendo al poco rato.

-gracias.- tomó el papel anotado y tecleó el numero en el fijo.

-¿diga?- le respondió un chico.

-soy el señor Yurakiur, el tutor de Zoro ¿él sigue ahí?

-¿aquí? No, el profesor Aizen lo llevó ya hace más de un par de horas.- la cara de Mihawk se quedó pálida.

-¿estas seguro?

-si.. claro ¿ha pasado algo?

-Aún no ha vuelto a casa. Si recibís noticias de él avisadme a este numero. ¿de acuerdo?

-de.. de acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono.

-Hermes, llama a la policía.

* * *

><p>Despertó atado a una silla. Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos y pies atados. Le dolía la cabeza y el estomago. Oía voces hablar, pero no entendía nada, no sabía si hablaban en otro idioma o es que estaba muy aturdido.<p>

-do...- le costaba que le saliera la voz.- ¿donde estoy?

-vaya, ya sea despertado. Que original, la misma pregunta de siempre. Si tanto te interesa estás a tres horas en furgoneta desde donde te atrapamos ¿contento?- no, no esperaba que se lo dijera ¿es que no le iban a dejar volver? O acaso el secuestrador estaba mintiendo- Y sigue calladito -le agarró con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que creía que se la iba arrancar.- que estas más guapo.- su mandíbula fue liberada con brusquedad y sintió como le palmeaban la mejilla

-soltadme.

-¡ja! Eres duro de oído ¿no? ¿O acaso el golpe ha sido demasiado fuerte? Da igual, si vuelves a emitir algún sonido...- notó algo frió en su cara.- ¿lo notas no? El acero de mi cuchillo en tu cara ¿que pasa si lo aprieto más? Aunque sería una pena con una cara tan bonita ¿que pasa si en vez en tu cara... lo pongo aquí?- sintió el cuchillo entre sus manos atadas, cerca de la ingle.- los huevos, si es que los tienes, no se te ven, no pasaría nada ¿no?

-deja ya al pobre chico. Que con lo que tiene ya es bastante.- se oyó otra voz diferente.

-nunca entenderé como una tipo tan compasivo como tu está en un lugar como este-dijo mientra se apartaba del peliverde.- ¿porque no te hiciste monja?- Zoro oyó varias risas, lo que le puso más en tensión. No era un par, era todo un regimiento.

_-¿cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí?_

-¡jefe!- dijo uno como saludando de manera amigable.- ¿que tal la noche?

-muy buena, gracias.- aquel que llamaban jefe debería llevar algo en la boca porque su voz parecía como drenada.

Unos pasos se acercaban hacia él.

-así que tu eres el chico que vive en casa de lo Yurakiur ¿eh?- habló la voz del jefe.

-¿que quiere de mi?

-dinero, obviamente.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con Yurakiur ¿por que iba a tener que pagar el rescate?- lo había dicho el mismo, pero apretó los puños al pensar en esa posibilidad.-_no, él no me dejaría tirado._

-bueno, eso ya lo veremos mañana.

¿Mañana? ¿Que quería decir con "mañana"? ¿Si era un secuestro no tendría que estar pidiendo ya el rescate?

-llevadlo a mi habitación.

De repente el aire le pareció demasiado denso para respirarlo. No, su habitación no ¿Por qué?

Notó como le desataban de la silla. Intentó escapar.

-¡ah!- grito al sentir otra patada en su estomago.

-criajo del demonio.- le escupió el del cuchillo en la cara.-deja de dar por culo y con suerte seguirás con vida.

No sabía por donde iba, ni tampoco en que clase de sitio estaba, lo único que atinó a descubrir fue que subió por unas escaleras.

Oyó como se habría una puerta y lo tiraron al suelo. Por el tacto supo que era enmoquetado. El olor era mucho mas agradable que fuera de la habitación.

-¿ahí esta bien, jefe?

-la verdad prefiero que me lo dejéis en la cama.

Lo levantaron de un tirón pelo y echaron sobre una colcha mullida y sabanas de seda. Casi instantáneamente notó como la puerta se cerraba. Era consciente de que ahora solo estaban el jefe y él.

Alguien le tomó de la mandíbula y la besó.

-¡mm! ¡no!- consiguió zafarse pero no escapar. Topó con el cabecero de la cama y allí lo atraparon de nuevo.-¡déjame!- consiguió atestar un golpe a algo pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una persona. Lo inmovilizaron con brusquedad atrapándole la cabeza y hundiéndosela en el colchón.

-así que en una etapa rebelde- hablo la voz del jefe- eso no me gusta demasiado. Tal vez deberías pasar la noche con mis hombres en vez de conmigo ¿que me dices? ¿te gustaría?

No respondió, no pudo.

-Eso es, como un buen chico.-lo puso boca arriba y colocándole las manos sobre la cabeza volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peliverde y inspeccionado cada recobeco. Paró el besó- y no intentes quitarte las vendas, si no iras también a pasar la noche con mis hombres y después tendremos que matarte, o hacer que te suicides, depende de humor que tengamos.- tras decir esto volvió a lo suyo.

-_¿que puedo hacer?-_ pensaba mientras el otro le quitaba la camiseta que quedó enganchada en la cuerda de sus manos. -e_s demasiado fuerte, y aunque lo evitara están sus hombres esperándome_.- Se estremeció al recordar al que le había apuntado con el cuchillo. -_¿es que solo puedo resignarme?_

-veo que ya lo vas entendiendo.- dijo toqueteando su pezones- pero no te preocupes, la noche no sera tan mala como piensas.

Siguió jugando con su pezones, toqueteandolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos.

-ah..- se maldijo por ese gemido, y más al escuchar la risa entre dientes del aquí hombre. Recorrió todo su torso con la lengua haciéndole arquear todo el cuerpo. Subió hasta su cuello y le dejó varias marcas con la boca que comenzaron a arderle a los pocos segundos.

-m..- intentaba ahogar sus gemidos

-no te reprimas, solo estamos tu y yo- pasó la lengua por su cuello- no se lo contaré a nadie.

Hizo que le diera la espalda.

-¡ah!- esta ven no puedo reprimir el gemido de puro dolor. La espalda le ardía, aquel hombre la había clavado las uñas con todas su fuerzas y le había arañado toda la espalda. Ahora lamía las gotas de sangre que emanaban de la herida mientras otra mano volvía jugar con su pezones.

Su boca pasó a distraerse con su oreja, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola.

Volvió a ponerlo boca arriba, bajo su lengua hasta llegar al pantalón, donde le fue quitando la cremallera.

-no- se le escapó la suplica.

-shhh- le ordenó callar de manera sensual.

Zoro no podía más, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba a la vez, quería que parara, incluso podría decir que quería que le matara.

Le quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos, aunque estos, igual que su camiseta en la muñecas quedaron en los tobillos.

El hombre tomó su hombría con la mano y comenzó a masajearla.

Los gemidos era cada vez mas imposible se ahogar. Apretó el labio inferior contra los dientes y en breve sintió un sabor a sangre. El hombre no le daba ni un momento de respiro, alternado imperceptiblemente la velocidad. Finalmente derramó el liquido en la mano del aquel hombre.

Sintió tanto asco de si mismo que le dieron arcadas.

-ves como no iba a ser una noche mala.- dijo esto y volvió a besarle lamiendo con su lengua la sangre de sus labios.

Cuando aquel hombre lo puso bocabajo en una postura indecorosa entró en pánico.

-no... ¡no! ¡suéltame, suéltame!- el hombre atrapó su caderas con las manos. -¡no! -_él va ha..._

-¡JEFE!- gritó alguien aporreando la puerta.- ¡JEFE!

-¿que demonios quieres? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!?

-¡jefe! ¡la policía! ¡se están acercando!

-¿como? ¡es imposible!- gritó alarmando dejando al peliverde y abriendo la puerta- ¡nadie excepto nosotros sabemos la localización de este sitio!

-alguien se ha tenido que ir de la lengua.

-bueno, ya nos ocuparemos mas tarde ¿cuanto falta para que lleguen?

-unos cuarenta minutos.

-suficiente. Colocad la pólvora, aunque no explote todo por completo las llamas consumirán el resto antes de que lleguen, no debemos dejar huellas de nada.

-¿y el criajo?

-¡que se vaya al infierno!

La puerta se cerró haciendo una gran estruendo.

-_¿que? ¡me ha dejado aquí!_

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y consiguió quitarse las vendas. Los hijos de puta le había puesto una esparadrapo. Con esfuerzo se colocó los pantalones y tras un gran pelea consiguió desatarse lo pies.

Salió de un salto a da la cama y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

¡BOOM!

Perdió el equilibrio debido al temblor de suelo pero se incorporó y llegó hasta la puerta.

Cerrada.

-¡no, no, me cago en la puta! ¡abridme! ¡abridme!¡malditos hijos de puta!- aporreó la puerta con su manos atadas, pero nadie vino a por él. Es más, sabia que era inútil intentarlo, ya no había nadie allí,- ¡ah!- gritó embistiendo contra la puerta, pero solo consiguió rebotar y caer al suelo, se incorporó para intentarlo otra vez, pero lo que vio le dejó sin energía.

El humo ya se estaba filtrando por debajo de la puerta, ya no había salida.

Abatido y resignado puso su espalda contra la pared más alejada de la puerta.

Iba a morir allí.

Aquella idea le hizo observar la habitación que en poco se convertiría en su sepulcro. No fue muy alentador, todo lo que había dentro prendía con facilidad.

Se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cara entre las rodillas. A lo mejor tendría suerte y el humo le hacía perder la consciencia antes de que las llamas llegaran hasta él.

Sin planearlo demasiado, personas que habían ocupado su vida llegaron a su memoria. El primero fue su padre, que le hizo ver lado bueno, pronto le vería otra vez. Después fue su abuela; por ella sonrió un poco, ahora tendría más libertad y dinero para esos viajes que tanto le gustaba hacer.

Se preguntó como se sentirían sus amigos. Luffy. Él seguro que era capaz hasta de reír en su funeral. Mejor así. Y Gin. De verdad deseaba que se abriera más a la gente sin su ayuda.

No conseguía imaginar la reacción de Ace. ¿Le recordaría? ¿Le olvidaría? ¿Le compondría una canción?

Se oía el crepitar del fuego y algo se derrumbó en alguna parte fuera de la habitación. Pero el ya no estaba atento al mundo materíal.

Pensó en Mihawk.

A penas se conocían el uno al otro, hacía poco que empezaron a llevarse bien. Seguramente para él su muerte sería un alivio. Ya no tendría de que preocuparse, ni tendría peleas todo los días, ni encargarse de que estudiara, ni ocuparse de decirle en cada comida como hay que estar...

-¡cof cof!- el humo ya le había alcanzado. Se tumbó en el suelo y se acurrucó.

El estar en ese situación era culpa suya, lo sabía. Si tan solo le hubiese echo caso...

Cerró sus vidriosos ojos y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

-_Mihawk..._

**Continuará...**


	24. Respondiendo preguntas

**Capitulo 24 Respondiendo preguntas**

La habitación cerrada a cal y canto, el humo filtrándose por la puerta, la mezcla del olor a quemado con un ahorma a dulzón, el suelo enmoquetado bajo su cuerpo... no los olvidaría jamas.

Sus parpados pesaban demasiado para abrirlos, y su cuerpo le dolía y pesaba. Estaba tumbado de lado sobre lago blando y mullido.

-_¿una cama? _

Entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Todo era color blanco, pero su vista era nublada y aun no percibía las formas de alrededor.

-parece que ya se despierta.- escuchó una voz a lo lejos, le era familiar. Abrió un poco más los ojos, y su vista se disipó, encontrándose con Hermes.- ¿esta bien señorito?

No entendía lo que decía, su cerebro aún no era capaz de procesar la frase, por lo que solo afirmó lo único que entendía en ese momento.

-no estoy muerto.

-no, señorito, ya gracias a dios.

-has tenido mucha suerte, joven- dijo otra voz, esa no la reconoció, tampoco al hombre a quien pertenecía que se puso en cuclillas para hablarle cara a cara. Su rostro le era muy familiar- ¿puedes respirar bien?- el peliverde afirmó.- eso es bueno, no vimos que el humo te hubiera perjudicado y además estaba tu herida de la espalda, por eso preferimos ponerte de lado pero... nunca se sabe.-se levantó- ahora vendrán unos hombres a hablar contigo- anunció y fue hasta los pies de su cama, donde estaba Mihawk.

-muchas gracias por todo Doctor...

-Trafalgar. No se preocupe, entiendo como se siente, tengo un hijo de la misma edad que él, solo de pensar que le hubiera pasado...- prefirió no hablar más, a lo que Zoro dedujo que lo sabía, sabía por lo que había pasado.

Mientras el sentía vergüenza de si mismo el doctor se fue. Se incorporó a duras penas.

-déjelo señorito, descanse.

-no importa, estoy... bien¿donde estamos?

-en un hospital a una tres horas de Nowaki, señorito.- tras el mayordomo había un reloj de pared que marcaba las tres de la mañana, hacia apenas unas horas que había pasado todo. Puso la mirada en las sabanas, le daba miedo encontrase con esos ojos amarillos.

-¿como me encontrasteis?

-un milagro, señorito, no tiene más palabras. La policía recibió una llamada anónima, gracias a ella pudimos encontraros.

-¿y... sacarme de allí? Todo estaba cubierto por las llamas.

-un policía entró a salvarte.

-fue un placer.- dijo una voz entrando en la habitación era un hombre fornido con el brazo atado al cuello, el pelo corto y gris, apenas tenia cejas; era seguido por otro más delgado y alto, con la piel morena y los labios gordos. Ambos iban vestido de traje y encima una gabardina marrón.- soy el detective Smoker, y este es mi compañero el detective Aokiji.- ambos enseñaron su placas a los tres.- necesitamos hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado hoy- le dijo a Zoro, este se puso nervioso, esos hombres querían que reviviera todo cuando él lo único que quería era borrarlo de su mente, pensar que nunca hubiera ocurrido- sé que no es agradable pero... es de vital importancia. Lo que digas puede ayudarnos a capturarlo-Zoro asintió, aún así no estaba convencido-¿prefieres que sea en privado?

-no- en ese momento lo que menos quería era estar en una habitación con un hombre desconocido.

Smoker se sentó en una de las sillas libres, Akoiji quedó de pie.

-antes me gustaría preguntarte si tienes idea de quienes eran los secuestradores.

-no.

-¿te suena el nombre de El Gato Negro?- quedó pensando un rato. Si, el nombre si le sonaba ¿pero de qué? Un momento...

-¿ese famoso ladrón?

-ladrón, terrorista, contrabandista...

-delincuente en general.- intervino el otro detective.- si tuviéramos a alguien que marcar para líder de la delincuencia sería él.

-¿y... que tiene que ver con lo que a mi me ha pasado?

-él es el que te ha secuestrado- contestó Smoker.- los agentes de policía de todo el mundo andan buscándole, tenemos un nombre y una cara, pero ni tan siquiera sabemos si es un pista falsa, por eso... necesitamos que nos cuentes.

Zoro inspiró y expiró profundamente mientras parpadeaba con suavidad.

-no es mucho lo que les puedo contar. Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, volvía a la casa donde vivo después de terminar una clase particular de latín. Me atraparon en un callejón, no vi nada porque me tapaba los ojos con las manos, como me movía mucho y no me dejaba amordazar... me dejaron inconsciente.-hizo una pausa.-cuando desperté en nosedonde un hombre me amenazó con un cuchillo, no se si en serio o solo para asustarme, pero descubrí que no eran solo un par porque oí muchas risas.- suspiró- después apareció el jefe, o al menos todos le llamaban así y obedecían su ordenes. No le vi la cara en ningún momento y su voz era drenada, como si llevara algo en la boca. Cuando.. cuando paso "todo"... me daba la sensación de que hacia el gesto de taparse y destaparse la boca.

-seguramente sería un pañuelo para que no se le descubriera la voz- volvió a intervenir Aokiji.- siempre a sido muy meticuloso con todo lo que hace y da su tiempo a cada detalle. Si no fuera así ya estaría en la cárcel.

Smoker volvió a mirar a Zoro y suspiró.

-¿no tienes nada más que contarnos? Algo que sobre su paradero, o algún golpe que planee dar?-negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento. Es todo lo que sé.

-muchas gracias por contárnoslo- dijo levantándose, Aokiji hizo un gesto como de irse.

-un momento- les pidió.- me han dicho que saben cual es su nombre y cara. Quiero saberlo.

-no se nos permite dar esa información. Creemos que la difusión puede acarrear perjuicios en la investigación, por eso ni tan siquiera lo sabe la prensa.

-creo que me merezco saber quien me ha secuestrado.-dijo con determinación.

Los dos agentes se miraron, Aokiji asintió y Smoker se acercó a él. Le enseñó la foto de un hombre, de pelo negro engominado hacia atrás, la cara algo chupada, con bastante frente y ojo algo rasgados.

-según nuestra información su nombre es Kuro.

Apretó la manta entre su manos y apartó rápidamente la vista de la foto.

-¿se encuentra bien señorito?

¿Que si se encontraba bien? No, no estaba bien, se sentía humillado, o mejor dicho, se sentía como un mierda abandonada a principio de la carretera. Ahora se preguntaba qué demonios quería de la foto ¿qué esperaba al verle la cara y conocer su nombre? ¿acaso iba a ser menos real? Todo lo contrario, saber que el hombre existía solo le rompió la idea de fingir que todo era un sueño.

-quiero volver a casa.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

* * *

><p>Los dos detectives salieron del hospital. El del pelo gris sacó un puro y se lo llevó a la boca.<p>

-¿tienes fuego?- le otro le pasó un mechero.- gracias.- encendió el puro y dio una calada mientras le devolvía a su compañero el encendedor.

-no hay de que...- suspiró- el chico tiene más suerte de la que cree, si hubiera visto otras de las victimas de Kuro. Aunque claro, eso no lo hace mas fácil.-se alzó de hombros. Miró a su compañero, taciturno con la vista en el cielo.- ¿en que piensas?

-esto es muy raro. Por más que lo intente las piezas no cuadran. Llevamos el tiempo suficiente persiguiendo a Kuro para saber que no es un vulgar secuestrador, y si así fuera ¿porque no secuestró a un niño rico hijo de padres ricos? Y después está la llamada anónima esa que me tiene mas que intrigado.

-la llamada puede que no tenga ninguna relación, siempre coincidencia. Tal vez alguien que quería traicionarle o hacerle pagar cuentas. Y después... creo que el chico solo fue un mero divertimento para pasar el rato, sino no me explico porque lo dejo morir antes de recibir recompensa.

Smoker miró a su compañero y seguidamente a una de las ventanas del hospital.

-espero que tengas razón, porque si no esta claro que volverá a por él.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después de que se fueran los agentes ya estaban saliendo del hospital.<p>

La noche era fría y la camiseta sin mangas no era un gran abrigo. Se frotó los brazos con las manos en un intento de calentarse.

Algo se posó sobre sus hombros, era la chaqueta gris de Mihawk.

-gracias.- no contestó, ni tan siquiera le miró. El peliverde siguió andando hasta el coche con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo la chaqueta con sus manos para que no se le cayera. Entró el primero en la parte central del asiento de atrás, después pasó Mihawk colocándose al lado de la ventana.

El coche viajó portando el silenció y dejando a su paso el ruido del motor.

-mañana llamaré a tu abuela.- dijo Mihawk mirando por la ventana.- podrás volver a casa.

Se le formó una presión en el pecho tan grande que incluso le dolía, se aferró más a la chaqueta.

Se sentía tonto, después de todo era lo normal ¿no? Él no era su padre, no era nada suyo, tener a un niño en su casa solo era un coñazo, hacerle que se ocupara de él solo había sido un trabajo, un estorbo, era normal que en esa situación quisiera enviarle de vuelta, o puede que ya estuviera esperando una escusa para largarlo de su casa y no preocuparse más, pero aún así... no quería marcharse.

-señorito.- el anciano le miró preocupadisimo por el retrovisor- ¿se encuentra bien?

Parpadeó dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se llevó una mano a la cara para secar las lagrimas.

-estoy bien- dijo quitándole importancia, pero as lagrimas no dejaban de salir.- estoy bien- su voz se quebraba, ahí vio su límite, sus defensas se habían rendido. No podía hacer nada más que llorar. Consumido por la vergüenza tapó su cara llevándola a las rodillas, sin dejar de sujetar la chaqueta.- estoy bien.- dijo por última vez, solo para intentar convencerse a si mismo.

Era bochornoso, no quería mostrarse así, seguro que se veía patético.

Sintió una mano en su hombro atrayéndole hacia donde estaba el mayor.

-tumbate. El viaje es largo, estarás mas cómodo así.- con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, le hizo caso. Se tumbó de lado y apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Mihawk, le escondió la cara.

El mayor no apartó la mano de su hombro, y de vez en cuando le frotaba el brazo.

El joven sitió calidez, algo que la daba la sensación de que no sentía en milenios. Quiso que ese viaje no acabara nunca.

Tras un largo rato, el coche se detuvo y Hermes salió y abrió la puerta más cercana a Mihawk.

-Zoro- le llamó el mayor.- hemos llegado, levanta.

-no...- apenas le llegaba la voz- no puedo.- y verdaderamente no podía, parte por que se había quedado sin fuerzas, parte porque no quería separarse de él.

-agarrate a mi cuello.- le dijo. Zoro le miró de reojo aun con las lagrimas surcando su rostro. Le abrazó del cuello y hundió la cara en su hombro.

Mihawk lo tomó en brazos con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la espalda y a la vez cubriéndole con su chaqueta que llevaba encima. Salió del coche.

Zoro pudo oír la voz preocupada de Lesbia, y a Hermes intentando calmarla.

-Zoro- habló la voz de Mihawk mientra lo llevaba- no reprimas tus lagrimas, ya te lo dije una vez: a veces es necesario llorar. Así que llora cuanto quieras, saca todo el dolor que llevas dentro y después... sigue viviendo.

Oyó como se habría un puerta y supo que ya estaba dentro de su cuarto. Mihawk lo dejó sobre su cama, lo tapó con la manta. El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo seguía temblando pero las lagrimas habían parado.

-siento mucho no haber...-suspiró. Dio la vuelta para irse.

-no te vayas- le suplicó con la voz temblante cogiéndole la mano- por favor... solo hoy.

Mihawk le miró, agarró su mano con delicadeza.

-no te preocupes- dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama apoyándose en el cabecero.- no me voy a ninguna parte.

Enlazaron su dedos.

-gracias.-dijo casi en un susurro.

Como siempre, las manos de Mihawk estaban frías, pero no le trasmitían frío, sino calidez.

-_quiero quedarme aquí._

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba nublado, y el sol no pudo entrar con toda su fuerza en la habitación.<p>

Mihawk se había quedado despierto el resto de la noche, observando al peliverde que ahora dormía plácidamente, y dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

o0FlashBack0o

-apenas a respirado humo- explicaba el doctor.- y los daños físico no son muy graves, pero... nos llevan a pensar que han abusado de él.

-¿que?- preguntó incrédulo sintiendo como la culpabilidad lo mataba- ¿se refiere sexualmente?

-me temo que si. La persona que lo forzó lo hizo con mucha brutalidad, las marcas en el cuello son temibles, y el arañazo de la espalda... no podría la mano en el fuego pero diría que se la hizo con las uñas. Aun así, con todo eso, parece que no le dio tiempo a terminar puesto que su parte interna esta intacta. Eso, sinceramente, es un alivio, le ayudara mas a superar el trauma.

-¿cree usted que le dejará secuelas?

-eso solo se sabrá cuando despierte. Pero es lo más probable, creo que se vio obligado a no resistirse a su agresor, seguramente porque este lo amenazaría, y después el mismo se a hecho heridas: una mordedura en el labio inferior, arañazos a tener en consideración en las palmas de las manos por su propias uñas y rozaduras en las muñecas y tobillos para deshacerse de las cuerdas. Sea como sea esto no será una situación fácil de aceptar.

O0FinFlashBack0o

Después Zoro se despertó en el hospital y no quiso mirarle, sintió como le había fallado y lo peor de todo es que no supo que hacer ni que decir. Pero que podía hacer, él no era su padre, ni tan siquiera era su pariente, solo era un señor con el que estaba obligado a convivir hasta terminar su estudios, el seguramente estaría mejor de vuelta en su casa, con su abuela, y con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-mm...- el peliverde comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos encontrando su mano enlazada con otra, al ver que era la de Mihawk se puso colorado y la apartó de inmediato.- lo.. lo siento. -_que vergüenza_- Le rugió el estomago. -_para colmo de males_.- Pensó poniéndose más rojo aún.

-iré a buscar a Hermes para que te prepare el desayuno- dijo levantándose de la cama. Antes de salir por la puerta Zoro le llamó.

-Mihawk- el moreno le miró por encima del hombro.- he... he estudiado mucho para el examen de filosofía y... ¿puedo quedarme aquí... al menos hasta que me examine?

Mihawk volvió su vista al frente, escondiéndole una sonrisa.

-puedes quedarte hasta cuando quieras.- cerró la puerta tras de si. -_eres un desastre, si quieres quedarte solo lo tienes que decir._

* * *

><p>TOC, TOC.<p>

-si.

-señorito.- entró Lesbia en la habitación.- el señorito Ace le llama.

-ah, voy.

-no se preocupe, aquí le traigo el teléfono.

-¿desde cuando tenemos teléfono inalámbrico?

-desde que a la autora le dio por ahí.

-ah, vale, gracias.- Lesbia le pasó el teléfono. Zoro iba a contestar la llamada pero vio que le chica se la había quedado mirando- ¿pasa algo?

-¿está bien?- otra vez, no sabía cuantas veces se lo había preguntado ya.

-si...-dijo en un suspiro.- no te preocupes.

-vale- sonrió y se fue.

-¿Ace?

-¡Zoro! ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Porque no contestas al móvil?

-ah, esto... veras, es que lo he perdido- dijo andando hacia la ventana- o me lo han robado, no sé.

-¿en serio? Que mala pata ¿ahora como te envío yo mis sms de amor?

-mira, gracias por hacer que me alegre de la perdida de mi móvil.

-yo se que en verdad te entristece. Afuu... bueno ¿te perece que nos veamos?

-¿que? ¿Ahora?

-si, claro.

Zoro se miró en reflejado en la ventana. Aún tenia las marcas del cuello.

-lo siento Ace. Pero no quiero salir hasta que haga el examen de filosofía.

-¿que? ¡Pero Zoro, para eso faltan dos semanas!

-semana y pico.

-lo mismo es. Tu no eres tan aplicado ¿seguro que estas bien?

-solo... solo quiero quitármelo de encima, ya está.

-¿de verdad?

-¿por que iba a ser mentira?

-... esta bien, me aguantaré- dijo con desgana y falso malhumor.- pero me tendrás que recompensar. Ya verás que no vas a poder andar en una semana ¡JUAS JUAS JUAS!... ¿Zoro? ¿sigues ahí?

-...

-¡Zoro!

-¡ah! Si, lo siento me he despistado. Oye, me tengo que ir, quiero seguir estudiando.

-ah, bueno vale.

PIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIII

-vaya- dijo Ace.- creo que no ha tenido hoy un buen día, estaba raro.

-se habrá peleado otra vez con el tío ese.- le dijo Luffy.

-será.

-¿le has contado lo de Usopp?

-... ¡anda!

-se te ha olvidado.

* * *

><p>-¿Diga?- contestó Hermes por el telefonillo.<p>

-hola, soy Gin, un compañero de Zoro, del instituto.

-ah, pasa, pasa.

Gin pasó por la verja abierta y caminó hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, donde allí le esperaba el anciano mayordomo.

-buenas tardes señorito Gin.- se reverenció.

-buenas tarde.- _¿señorito?_

-parece un buen chico.- sonrió.- venga, le llevaré a la habitación del señorito.

El corto camino fue en silencio, pero Gin se sintió profundamente incómodo, sentía que los empleados le miraban de reojo como si tuviera algo malo. Claro, el pobre no sabía que Mariana y Sebastían, desde que se enteraron de lo ocurrido, desarrollaron un fuerte instinto protector y en ese momento se les pasaba pensamientos del tipo "como le haga algo al señorito le pongo lo huevos de corbata".

Zoro tampoco era consciente de que tenía un ejercito a su pies.

-es esa puerta- señaló el anciano una puerta entre abierta mientras le guiaba.

-gracias.

-¡no puedo aceptar esto!- se oyó a Zoro desde la habitación.

-es que no es que no puedas, es que debes aceptarlo. No puedes andar por ahí sin móvil.

-pero este modelo es demasiado caro. Me basta con uno antiguo.

-si el móvil se estropea uno antiguo cuesta más arreglarlo.

-entonce trabajaré de nuevo en el Baratie para devolvértelo.

-¡que manía con trabajar! Tu eres estudiante, y como la propia palabra indica tienes que estudiar, no trabajar.

-disculpen.- les llamó la atención Hermes.- el señorito tiene visita.

-¿visita?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-hola.- saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Gin ¿que haces aquí?

-es que me quedé preocupado- se rascó por detrás de la cabeza.- cuando me llamaron desde aquí porque tu no llegabas a casa y después he estado intentando llamarte al móvil pero no me lo cogías.

-lo ves.- dijo Mihawk.- bueno, os dejamos que habléis.- el y Hermes salieron da la habitación.

Los dos chicos se miraron.

-no tienes buena cara.- dijo Gin.

-si... es que no he dormido bien estas últimas noches, ademas estoy estudiando para el examen de filosofía que para variar me lleva por el camino de la amargura.

-... ¿pasó algo el sábado?

-no pasó nada.

-no me lo creo, Aizen te dejó temprano en tu casa y horas mas tarde nos llamaron preguntado si seguías con nosotros. Después está la desaparición de tu móvil, tu cara de sueño y...- observó al peliverde quedándose algo sobresaltado a la vez que preocupado- ¿que demonios te ha pasado en el cuello?

Zoro se llevó la mano instintivamente al cuello, se puso nerviosisimo.

-no me ha pasado nada- dijo volviéndose hacia la ventana- estoy perfectamente, puedes irte.

-si no quieres contármelo lo entiendo, pero no me mientas. Siento haberte molestado.

Gin se giró sobre si mismo y anduvo hacia la puerta, toco el manillar.

-espera.- su voz temblaba.- espera..

Los dos se miraron de nuevo, Gin con el gesto preocupado y Zoro sin seguridad alguna.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó el canoso.

-no, la verdad es que no.- le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.- ¿quieres que te lo cuente? Sería un peso mas en tu vida.

Gin miró el suelo, pensativo, y volvió a mirar al peliverde, decidido.

-Si.

* * *

><p>Mihawk aparcó el coche delante del colegio.<p>

-ains..bueno, aquí estamos...- decía Zoro sin ninguna ilusión.

-ve con mas ánimo, has estudiado mucho, sobre todo estas dos semanas.

-si.- y era verdad, a modo autoayuda para mantener la cabeza ocupada.- bueno, voy a ello- dijo saliendo del coche.

-suerte. Vendré a recogerte dentro de una hora

-vale, gracias.

Entró en el patio del colegio. Se sentía en alerta, era la primera vez que salía de la mansión desde que sucedió aquello, dentro de ella se estaba completamente seguro, al menos en impresión, pero ahora que estaba fuera... se sentía muy inseguro.

Pero estaba mejor, sobre todo después de contárselo a Gin, había sido un buen confidente, no, había sido un buen amigo; no le juzgó, tampoco huyó, y le dijo algo que necesitaba oír, "ya pasó todo".

-oi.- le dieron un toque por detrás, era Sanji.

-anda, el gay recluso ¿que haces aquí?

-¿no te acuerdas marimo idiota? Yo también suspendí filosofía ¿como lo llevas?

-bien... podría decirse.

-yo no he tenido otra cosa con que matar el tiempo así que también supongo que voy bien- hizo un pausa- ¿te has enterado de lo de Usopp?

-¿lo de Usopp? ¿Que le ha pasado?

-ha desaparecido- Zoro se puso blanco.

-¿desaparecido?

-bueno si, mejor podríamos decir que ha huido. Según sus padres se fue con lo mínimo, y su bicicleta. Dejó una nota "me voy a buscarme a mi mismo, no os preocupéis".

Zoro respiró aliviado.

-¿buscarse a si mismo?

-Nami me comentó en una visita que tenía dudas con su futuro, puede que sea eso a lo que se refiera.

Entraron en la case y se sentaron en lo sitios libres. Había un par de alumnos más y al igual que ellos, Zoro y Sanji, sacaron los libro para repasar, pero se quedaron más observando el alrededor que recordando lo estudiado.

-buenos días, guardad los apuntes- entró el Iceburg por la puerta, y sin dejar tan siquiera a que sus alumnos empezaran a ponerse nervioso repartió las ojos del examen bocabajo.

-_venga, yo puedo. He estudiado, incluso Kant puedo sacarle más de un cinco._

Levantó la hoja del examen, encontrándose con el título del tema del que iba a preguntar, "Platón".

-¡CON TODO LO QUE HE ESTUDIADO Y ME PREGUNTAS PLATOOOOOON!

Moraleja: esfuérzate por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Tras el examen volvió a la salida de colegio. Allí le esperaba Mihawk con su coche.<p>

-¿que tal te a ido?- le preguntó cuando este ya se hubo subido al coche.

Zoro suspiró cansado y le miró sonriendo.

-lo he bordado.

-ah... te ha preguntado Platón.

-¿que? ¿como lo sabes? o mejor dicho ¿porque si digo que lo bordo tu dices Platón?

-porque es lo único que bordas.

-pero si he estudiado mucho, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-para aprobar, no para bordar.

-¡bah!- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

Mihawk lo miró divertido de reojo.

-hoy no tengo trabajo, si quieres podemos jugarnos una partida de cartas como celebración.

Zoro le miró, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-si.

**Continuará...**


	25. Otra vez de nuevo

**Capitulo 25 Otra vez de nuevo**

-¡no!- el peliverde se incorporó en la cama exaltado. Su respiración era agitada, el cuerpo le temblaba y le resbalaban gotas de sudor por la cara; recorrió a habitación con la mirada; suspiró con alivió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

¿Durante cuanto tiempo más durarían esas pesadillas? no lo soportaba, desde el incidente no había dormido ni una sola noche bien. Si seguía así la falta de sueño lo acabaría matando.

* * *

><p>-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Mihawk a Zoro en su coche de camino al colegio.<p>

-claro ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-porque... desde lo ocurrido no has salido ni una sola vez de casa, solo para hacer el examen.

-ah, bueno, pero no era por eso, simplemente no tenía ganas de salir. Si incluso te dije esta mañana que podía ir yo en bicicleta.-aunque tampoco es que se negara mucho a la oferta del mayor.

-ya... de todas formas no te esfuerces demasiado, no tienes buena cara.

-vale.

Aparcó en la puerta del colegio.

-hasta luego.

-adiós.

El coche se fue. Zoro miró la fachada principal de su colegio, en la entrada ya se veía alguno alumnos con gesto desanimado.

-_bueno, otra vez de nuevo._

Anduvo hasta el interior. Era muy temprano y el colegio estaba casi en silencio. No puedo evitar darle un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordad como fue hace trescientos sesenta y cinco días atrás todo estaba exactamente igual que entonces, posiblemente viniera otra vez dentro de veinte años y sería lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido.

Su clase era la misma que la del año pasado, la única diferencia era que en el cartel que había sobre la puerta, en vez de poner 1º A, ponía 2º A.

La clase estaba vacía. Escogió el mismo sitio, ultima fila al lado de la ventana. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa e intentó dormir aunque fuera algo.

-¡Zoro!- gritó Luffy avalanzándose sobre él y tirándolo a suelo.- ¡hacía tanto que no te veía!- dijo abrazado a el restregando su mejilla en su pecho.

-solo un par de semanas, no es para tanto.

-¡dos semanas son medio mes! ademas de que han sido más de dos semanas ¿donde has estado?

-en casa.

-¿volviste al pueblo? Oye, que mala cara tienes, si pareces un vampiro.

-ejem, ejem.- le llamó la atención Nami.- os lo dejo montaroslo o tenéis la mínima decencia de esperar al recreo.

-¿otra vez gruñendo?- le preguntó el peliverde mientras se levantaban.

-¡yo no gruño!

La clase se fue llenando poco a poco siendo los últimos en sentarse Eustass y Law respectivamente.

-bueno, bueno, adiós verano- dijo el ojeroso sentándose,-ah.-pronuncio al notar algo raro.

-¿que te pasa ahora?- dijo Eustass molesto.- ¿se te ha olvidado el cuchillo para rajarte?

-la mesa esta coja.

-te odio.

-Buenos días niños- entró la profesora Robin- ¿con ganas de empezar el nuevo curso?

-si...- contestaron todos sin ninguna ilusión.

-me alegro. He de decir que estoy muy contenta de que todos hayáis pasado todos a nuevo curso. Es muy triste que no os graduéis con los compañeros con los que habéis compartido buenos moment..

-¿donde cojones esta el narizón?- pregunto Bonney.

-buscándose a si mismo.- dijo Nami de mala gana.

-coño ¿es que en su casa no hay espejos?

-niños..- les llamó la profesora.- bueno, en cuanto a Usopp, sigue matriculado en el colegio, es decir que si decide volver podrá volver.

-Ese cuando empiece a agobiarse por los exámenes del primer trimestre volverá- afirmó Sanji restándole importancia.

-eso esperamos.- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

TOC TOC. Llamaron a la puerta.

-pase.

-super-saludó Franky cargando con una mesa y silla- aquí tengo la mesa que faltaba. Y al chico, claro.

-ah, bien, entonces ya estamos todos. Pon la mesa detrás de Zoro. Gin, puedes pasar, no te has perdido mucho de la tutoría.

-_¿Gin?_- Zoro prestó por primera vez atención a su entorno desde que se había levantado.

Mientras salía el profesor de gimnasia, en la clase entró el chico canoso con la mochila colgada a al hombro, estaba nervioso, pero eso solo lo notaba él mismo y Zoro, para los demás sus ojos solo veían un chico con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-¿que hace ese aquí?- preguntó Helmeppo de mal humor, como siempre.

-se cambia a nuestra clase.- informó Robin.- es simplemente por que nos cuadre el numero de estudiantes por clase que varió con la marcha de Usopp.

-pues que casualidad que precisamente él venga a cuadrar a la clase de Zoro- dijo Law.

-es que lo profesores ya vimos que se llevaban bien, y a él no le importaba ¿alguna otra pregunta? ¿no? Bueno, Gin, puedes sentarte.

-si.- el canoso paso entre los alumnos consciente de que era objetivo de todas las miradas, y no era precisamente de bienvenida. Cuando se sentó se sintió aliviado de estar en ultima fila, le gente no iba a dedicarse a echarle miradas desaprobatorias sin tenían que volver el cuello.

Miro la superficie de su mesa, en ella había un pequeño trozo de papel, levantó la vista para ver que Zoro lo miraba de reojo. Abrió el papelucho y leyó "no les hagas caso".

Sonrió. Parecía que por lo menos esa vez, alguien si le daba la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>El empezar de la clases se convirtió en una competición de a ver quien se agobiaba más, sobre todo porque a la tercera hora se dieron cuenta de que los profesores iban a tener en la boca de manera contante la palabra maldita, "selectividad".<p>

En cuanto a Gin, fue ignorado por el resto de compañeros menos por Zoro, claro está. Los dos tampoco tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que a pesar de estar en la misma clase se iban a ver poco mas que el año pasado por culpa del profesor Aizen que no dejaba de mandarle trabajo a Gin. Ni tan si quiera le dejó tranquilo en el recreo, donde sus amigos ya le mostraron su desacuerdo con el chico.

Zoro ya había pensado a plantearse sobre el rumor que había sobre Gin y Aizen. La verdad le daba igual si estaban juntos o no, pero tal y como estaban las cosas hubiera sido lo mas probable, y la cantidad de trabajo que le mandaba al canoso le hacia pensar que era para pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió en cuanto a Gin fue Luffy, él siempre había sido una chico abierto, simpático y no se dejaba llevar por rumores, sin embargo había ignorado completamente a Gin, incluso más que el resto de la clase, y no solo eso si no que le daba toda la sensación de que no quería que Zoro hiciera amistades con él ¿en que se basaba? Pues aparte de ignorar a Gin, Luffy, evitaba por todos lo medios que pasaran tiempo juntos, lo llevaba a rastras, los interrumpían en medio de conversaciones... entre otras cosas.

A pesar de todo la semana pasó sin incidentes, y el viernes todos salían del edificio con alegría y cansancio considerable.

Luffy y los demás se habían ido corriendo como era normal un viernes, y Gin había sido interceptado por el profesor Aizen antes de salir del edificio, por lo que Zoro caminaba solo en dirección la salida.

Pasó por la puerta principal saliendo completamente del colegio, no vio a Mihawk por ninguna parte.

-_tranquilo, puede que solo se haya retrasado.-_ se dijo a si mismo. Se maldijo por sentirse siempre tan inseguro, ya había pasado una semana y todavía no se había atrevido a ir en bici hasta la escuela solo por su paranoias. -_me siento como si fuera una carga_.

-¿hola que tal?- dijo una voz tras de si. Se giró con rapidez, era Ace.

-ho.. hola ¿que haces aquí?

-quería invitarte a comer.

-¿hoy? ¿Ahora?

-claro ¿si no que haría yo aquí?

-pero es que hoy... vienen a recogerme.

-puedes avisarles por teléfono.

-pero es que ya tiene que estar de camino aquí.

-Zoro- frunció el ceño.- ¿me estas evitando?

-no te estoy evitando ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta. Llevas desde principios de septiembre dándome largas.

-simplemente he estado ocupado con lo exámenes.

-¿pues entonces que más te da ir a comer conmigo un día?

-ya te he dicho que me vienen a recoger, ademas, tengo trabajo.

-un viernes- dijo en tono de "no me lo creo".

-si, un viernes.

-¿y si le pregunto a Luffy que tenéis de trabajo?-no hace falta decir que la pregunta le cabreó bastante.

-¡pues preguntáselo! ¡Vete a casa corriendo y preguntáselo!- quiso irse pero el pecoso le jalo del brazo.- ¡suéltame!

-¿pero que te pasa? ¡No te he dicho nada para que te pongas así!

-¡me acabas de llamar embustero en toda mi cara!

-¡porque se nota que me estas mintiendo! ¡Vamos Zoro! Primero te da por evitarme y ahora este numerito ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-¡no me pasa nada! ¡Y aunque me pase no te importa!

-¡claro que me importa! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa!

-¡a ti lo único que te importa es echar un polvo!- se deshizo del agarre y se fue dando la espalda al otro que se quedó en la cera descompuesto.

Anduvo a paso acelerado hasta esquina mas próxima donde se cruzó con el coche de Mihawk que al verlo paró en cuanto pudo.

-¿que haces aquí?

-esto... es que como tardabas...

-bueno, sube.- el peliverde se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y resopló cruzándose de brazos y desliándose por el respaldo.- ¿va todo bien?

-si...- dijo con la voz apagada.- solo estoy cansado- cerró los ojos y, como siempre, cuando Mihawk lo recogía se quedaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Noyiko trabajaba concentrada en su ordenador, casi evadida del mundo.<p>

-Noyiko,- entró Nami en su habitación.- te traigo la merienda de parte de mama.

-ah, gracias, dejala en la mesita.- dijo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-esto... Noyiko.

-¿que?

-es que en la mesita esta Ace.- dijo señalando con una cabeza al chico pecoso que estaba sentado en la mesa escondiendo su cara tras las rodillas flexionadas entre su brazos enlazados, daba un poco de miedo porque de el salia un tremenda aura purpurea.

-ah, si, es verdad, entonces dejala aquí- dijo haciendo sitio en su escritorio.

-¿que le pasa?.

-que se ha peleado con Zoro, ha venido a contármelo pero yo estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que he pasado de él, así que ha decidido esconderse en si mismo.

-¿se han peleado? ¿Cuando?

-hoy, por lo que he entendido Ace fue a recogerle para ir a comer pero Zoro se negó.

-ah, entonces fue después de que nosotros nos fuéramos, se quedó esperando al nuevo amigo ese y le dejamos en tierra.

-ains...- suspiró Ace apoyando la sien en las rodillas y mostrándoles su cara de tristeza.- no sé que le pasa, últimamente esta muy raro, es como si me tuviera miedo.

-Ace ¿por casualidad no has pensado en que podría estar ocupado de verdad?

-¿pero con que?- exclamó casi cayéndose de la mesita, por lo que se sentó en ella.

-pues en otras cosas que no seas tu, él también tiene su vida. Y sinceramente, tal y como me lo has contado eres tu el que lo a hecho mal. No puedes aparecer por la cara y esperar que te siga a donde quieras, sobre todo si sabe que eres un pirulo inquieto y como termina a cosa.

-pero..

-nada de peros, Ace. Si de verdad le quieres llámale y haz las paces con él, pídele disculpas.

-pe.. pero.. ains... yo solo quiero ser lo único en su vida.

-"solo" dices, creo que eso es pedir demasiado, y si sigues forzándolo a ello no solo no conseguirás ser lo único si no que no serás nada. Si de verdad lo quieres debería bastarte con estar a su lado.

-si- dijo en un suspiro- puede que tengas razón.

-claro que la tengo. Venga, llamalé y haz las paces con él.

-no que me da miedo.

-¡entonces como quieres estar de buenas con él so cazurro!

-mañana lo llamaré que se la habrá pasado el cabreo.

-¡no te comas mi merienda!

-¿porque no sois pareja vosotros dos?- pregunto Nami observando la escena.

* * *

><p>Zoro cogió aire como si acabara de salir a la superficie del agua. Otra vez se había despertado en mitad de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla. Se limpió con la manga del pijama la frente llena de sudor y cerró los ojos notando como su pulso se tranquilizaba.<p>

-_tengo sed..._

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina, no le hizo falta encender una luz en el trayecto puesto que por los amplios ventanales se colaba el intenso resplandor de la luna llena.

Se bebió tres vasos de agua que pasaron uno detrás de otro por su garganta.

-puff...- _bueno, otra noche sin dormir._ -Al menos le quedaba el alivio de que era la madrugada del sábado y que cuando saliera el sol no tenía que ir al colegio.

Volvió sobre su pasos, todo estaba en silencio, no se oía nada más que el típico viento que siempre azotaba la casa y a la ciudad y... una puerta chirriaba.

La puerta esta en su dirección, así que de paso fue a cerrarla. Se sorprendió un poco, era la habitación de Mihawk, pero no era por eso, si no que él... estaba durmiendo. Eso no tenía nada de raro en si pero nunca se lo imagino durmiendo, podría hasta decir que era una de la últimas cosas que esperaría ver de Mihawk.

Dormía bocabajo con los brazos escondidos bajo la almohada, su expresión era tranquila y inspiraba y expiraba profundamente y... no tenía camiseta.

Sin saber porque se sonrojó y cerró la puerta con miedo a que lo descubriera.

-_¿pero que demonios me pasa?_- Fue a paso rápido hacia su habitación pero en el camino encontró otra parada. Era la sala de lectura.

Entró, y como era de esperar estaba vacía y silenciosa. Se sentó en el sillón, sintiéndose muy raro. Acarició uno de los brazos del asiento y inspiró cerrando los ojos.

-_huele a él_-. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las orejeras del sillón y puso los pies sobre el cojín. Solo esperaba descansar lo ojos un rato, pero enseguida se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>-señorito- le intentaba despertar Hermes.- señorito despierte.<p>

-mm...- empezó a estirazarse con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos y ver donde se encontraba le dio una ataque de vergüenza – yo.. yo... es que no podía dormir y...

-no se preocupe, el señor Ace le llama.

-¿me llama? ?Pero que hora es?

-las doce, señorito.

-¿que? ¿Y no me habéis despertado? Pero.. entonces Mihawk...

-tranquilícese, el señor a sido el primero en encontrarlo aquí y a dicho que le dejaramos dormir.-le dio vergüenza pensar en ello.- Tome, aquí tiene el teléfono.

-Gracias.- el mayordomo se fue.- ¿Ace?- contestó al teléfono.

-¡hola mi arbustillo!- estaba claro que ya se le había pasado el cabreo del día anterior.- ¿como estas?

-recién levantado..

-ah, perdona, no quería despertarte.

-no te preocupes, creo que ya era hora de que me fuera levantando.-dijo bostezando.

-vale...- silencio- Zoro, yo.. quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, no estuvo muy acertado presentarme así por la buenas. Es que... tenia ganas de verte y... eso ¿me perdonas?

Zoro suspiró.

-si, te perdono, ademas creo que yo también me pasé. Lo siento, últimamente no estoy en mis mejores facultades.

-no te preocupes, yo te perdono porque soy bueno y bondadoso y justo y amable y guapo y..

-humilde.

-sobre todo.- rió- oye... ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Me gustaría quedar contigo.

-pues... yo... no estoy...

-venga- le rogó haciendo un puchero.- por favor.

Pensó racionalmente, aun tenía heridas en el cuello, pero podía ponerse un pañuelo, y la de la espalda tardaría lo suyo en desaparecer pero... por otra parte, porque quedara con él no significaba que tuviera que pasar algo.

-bueno, esta bien.- dijo finalmente no muy seguro.

-¡estupendo! ¡te recogeré sobre las cinco!

-¡eh! ¡Espera!- pero ya había colgado. El peliverde resopló. -_no cambiara nunca._

* * *

><p>Ace le recogió a la hora acordada y le llevó en su moto por la ciudad.<p>

Fue todo muy raro, si tuviera que expresarlo de alguna manera es como si le hubieran metido en una película romántica. Pasearon por el parque, merendaron en una heladería, fueron al cine y, finalmente cuando el sol ya empezaba a ponerse Ace lo llevó a la playa, al mismo sitió que hace un año.

Verdaderamente se comportó como el hombre perfecto. Creó un aura de paz para el peliverde e incluso consiguió que se olvidaran todo los malos royos, se le fuera la paranoia y dejara de sentirse inseguro.

Y ahí estaban, tal y como hace un año, mirando la puesta de sol; Ace cantaba y Zoro apoyaba a cabeza medio dormido en su hombro.

-ey,- dijo el pecoso frotándole el hombro.- creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-vale.-dijo estirando los músculos de los brazos.

Se levantaron y volvieron a la moto.

-agarrate.- Zoro enlazó sus manos en la cintura del pecoso y la moto arrancó. Todo iba bien, como siempre, ellos dos en la moto y nada más pero...

-Ace, sé que yo no tengo muy buena orientación pero creo que este no es el camino.- dijo a contra aire.

-ya lo sé. Quería terminar la velada con una cena romántica en mi casa.

-_¿que? No pensara en... no, no puede ser, no estropearía el final solo por echar un polvo_.

Llegaron al piso, todo estaba completamente vacío. Según le dijo Ace, había mandado a Luffy a entretenerse en casa de Nami, así todos ganaban.

Se sentaron en el sofá donde Ace lo fue preparando todo.

La cena romántica consistía en unos espaguetis con tomate y albóndigas, estaba claro que la noche anterior se había visto _La Dama y el Vagabundo_ porque incluso se le ocurrió compartir el plato. Pero fue un bonita velada, en vez de tener las luces había puesto velas acompañadas por música relajada.

-¿de que libro has sacado todo esto?

-ayer tuve una larga charla con Noyiko ¿no te gusta?

-mm...- paseó sus ojos por todo y después asintió mirando su plato- admito que no soy muy de esto pero... muchas gracias por preparar lo todo.

-por ti lo que sea- se sonrieron.

De repente Zoro se llevó la mano a los brazos en un escalofrió.

-¿tienes frío?

-un poco, voy a por la sudadera, que la dejé en tu cuarto.- entró en la habitación a oscuras. Su sudaderas estaba sobre la silla del escritorio. Iba a cogerla pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran rozarla Ace le abrazó por detrás agarrándole la muñeca.

-no necesitas la sudadera para sentir calor.-le besó en la mejilla y empezó a bajar por su mandíbula.

-no Ace espe...- su temblorosa se apagó en la boca de del pecoso cuya lengua empezó a recorrerle toda la boca.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, las rodillas le flaqueaban y el pecho le dolía.

-no- se apartó de él pero estaba tan nervioso que tropezó y calló en la cama.

Ace se le echó encima y volvió a besarle mientra sus manos se paseaban por su torso. Forcejeó intentando quitárselo de encima pero el pecoso era como una lapa. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, sudaba y temblaba a la vez. No sabía si era por eso pero el hecho era que ademas de todo no dejaba de recordar la noche que lo secuestraron.

Las voces, las risas, el cuchillo en su cara, los golpes, el humo, la cama, y sobre todo... aquel hombre.

Una mano jugaba son sus pezones mientra la otra bajaba sinuosamente hacia su entrepierna, por último quitó los labios de su boca y los puso cerca de el pañuelo que este llevaba. Entró en panicó cuando noto como el pecoso intentaba quitárselos con los dientes.

-¡no!- lo consiguió apartar de si de un empeñón.

-¿pero que te...?- Zoro le cruzó la cara de un guantazo, seguía teniendo la respiración agitada y se miraba la mano, el mismo no se creía lo que acababa de hacer, se retiró como asustado hasta que su espalda dio con la pared, cruzado de brazos escondió su cara en las rodillas. Ace, por su parte, lo miró perplejo con un mano puesta en la cara aún mas incrédulo que el otro; no lo comprendía, todo era perfecto y en par de segundos se había caído todo el imperio, le invadió un sentimiento de culpa.

-Zoro... yo...

-¿porque demonios no paras cuando te lo digo?- le gritó sin levantar cabeza. Ace no supo que decir, se acercó temerosamente recogiendo la cara del peliverde con sus manos. Tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Zoro lo... lo siento, yo solo quería hacer las paces contigo, no quería que pasara esto. De verdad, yo te quiero más que a nada, solo quiero que estes bien conmigo yo...- no sabía de que mas maneras disculparse.- durmamos hoy juntos, aquí, tu y yo, solo dormir y... mañana lo veremos de otro modo ¿ok?- le puso una sonrisa intentando cubrir su preocupación, miedo, culpabilidad y tristeza.

Zoro, aún con el corazón encogido y sin mirarle, asintió.

Se tumbaron en la cama. No quiso verle, así que se puso de espaldas a él; Ace lo abrazó toda a noche con miedo de que si lo soltaba le faltara tiempo para salir por la puerta.

Apenas durmieron esa noche.

La última vez que Zoro miro el reloj antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él eran las siete y media de la mañana.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró solo en la cama. Se levantó y fue a la cocina donde Ace le recibió con tostadas, salchichas, huevos fritos, zumo y una sonrisa.

No hablaron de la noche anterior, intentaron quedarse con ese bonito momento cotidiano y despedirse, como siempre, a las puertas de la mansión negra.

-¿puedes quedar el miércoles que viene?- le preguntó el pecoso antes de irse, el asintió. Tal vez no debió hacerlo, tal vez debería haber cortado por lo sano, tal vez no debió haberle dado aquel beso de despedida en los labios que siempre le daba, tal vez...

De verdad quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera igual que siempre, pero no era así, él ya no podía estar con él si cada vez que se veían Ace le hacía sentir de esa manera.

Decidió para si mismo que la próxima vez que le viera sería el final para ellos dos.

**Continuará...**


	26. Lo siento

**Capitulo 26 Lo siento**

-Zoro, para mi no es ninguna molestia llevarte.

-lo sé Mihawk, pero creo que ya es hora de que salga a la calle por mi propio pie. Hasta la hora de comer.-se despidió.

-adiós.

El peliverde salió de la mansión y subió en su bicicleta. Sentía que hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba, y en verdad era así puesto que en verano pocas veces la había cogido porque le salia más rentable el autobús, y durante la primera semana de colegio le había llevado Mihawk.

Aún se sentía inseguro, pero era algo que tenía que afrontar, no podía pasarse así toda la vida.

El día era nublado y amenazaba con llover en breve.

-_será mejor que meta el turbix_.

Empezó a chispear justo cuando entró en el edificio. Cogió su móvil del bolsillo para ponerlo en silencio y de paso mirar a hora. Gracias a la carrera por no mojarse había llegado antes de lo previsto, lo que era una alegría porque eso significaba un cuarto de hora para dormir antes de que llegara nadie.

Pero ese día no le iba a salir todo redondo.

-buenos días marimo.- le saludó Sanji ya sentado en su pupitre.

-buenos días.- dijo con una molestia y desgana de lo mas aparente.-_bueno, como no nos llevamos bien a lo mejor me ignora y me deja dormir.-_ Se sentó en su asiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre la madera escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

-¿que haces por las noches?

-¿a ti que te importa?

-nada, la verdad, solo que me da un poco de curiosidad las ojeras que siempre traes, aparte de que parece que tienes sueño a todas horas.

-tengo pesadillas contigo vestido de mujer ¿contento?

-¿no tendrá nada que ver con el favorito de Aizen?

-no- dijo tajante y cansado.- déjame dormir.

-oye, desde que empezamos las clases estas muy raro, y perdona que te diga pero coincide con los días en que empezaste a juntarte con ese.

-mira Sanji, que tengas ganas de que Gwen te deje el culo como la bandera de Japón no significa que puedas pagarlo conmigo.

-serás...

-buenos días niños- dijo Robin entrando por la puerta.- que madrugadores sois.

-¡solo por ti Robin-chwan!

* * *

><p>La campana anunciando el recreo sonó. Como siempre los alumnos corrían hacia fuera sin esperar a nadie, quedando en la clase Zoro y Gin.<p>

-sigues sin dormir ¿no? aún se te han quitado las ojeras.

-bueno, duermo lo que duran las pesadillas que serán un par de horas, lo malo es que después no puedo dormir.

-tener pesadillas está bien de vez en cuando, pero si las tienes todas las noches no dejas descasar a la mente. Y las alteraciones de sueño no son buenas.

-¿y que quieres que le haga?

-Deberías ir a psicólogo.

-¿un psicólogo? eso tu abuela en chancletas. Si estoy bien, es más, creo que hoy he dormido un poco más.

-...

-venga, vamos a la cantina antes de que se lleven todos los molletes.

-Zoro, te lo digo en serio.

-Zoro- lo dos miraron de frente encontrándose con la chica de la melena azul.- ¿te importa que hablemos un momento?- señaló a Gin con la mirada.- a solas.

-pues...

-claro, por mi no hay problema- contestó Gin sonriendo, como era norma en él.- yo iré mientras tanto a por los bocatas. Hasta luego.

-adiós.- le despidió y posó su atención en Vivi.- ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

-bueno, en primer lugar... se supone que estoy en el baño de mujeres.

-ah, has venido de contrabando.

-si, se puede decir así...- suspiró parpadeando.- Zoro, me gustaría saber qué relación tienes con Gin.

-¿que?- dijo sin entender por ningún lado a que venia esa pregunta.- somos amigos ¿porque me preguntas eso?

-veras...- dijo con incomodidad.- últimamente estas muy raro y tanto los demás como yo estamos preocupados por si tu relación con Gin tiene algo que ver.

-que va. Mira yo... no estoy pasando una buena racha, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.-suspiró.- pero Gin no tiene la culpa, ni mucho menos. Y en cuanto a los rumores que circulan por ahí sobre él pues la verdad no es que no me lo crea, es que pienso que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya algo de verdad en ellos.

La chica se quedó mirándolo un rato. Inspiró profundamente.

-entonces parece que no hay de que preocuparse. Pero si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contárnoslo.

-lo sé,-se alzo de hombro- pero es simplemente algo que hay que dejar que se lo lleve la corriente.

-esta bien.

-¿puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta?

-si, claro.

-¿no vais a dirigirle la palabra a Gin nunca?

-eso.. es algo difícil Zoro. La clase no lo va a aceptar así como así.

-yo hablo de vosotros, incluso Luffy esta de malas con él, era el último del que me esperaba algo así.

-si, la verdad es que yo también- dijo en un suspiro.- Zoro, por mi parte no me inspira confianza, lo siento pero es así. En cuanto a los demás... todo gira al rededor del Luffy. Nami esta intentado conquistarle, hará lo que él hace, y Sanji hará lo que Nami hace, a parte de que a ninguno de los dos le cae bien, y Chopper le tiene muchísimo cariño a Luffy, no arriesgaría esa amistad por Gin.

-¿pero que demonios le pasa a Luffy con Gin?

-a primera vista lo que a todo el mundo, pero conociéndole...esta celoso.

-¿celoso?

-si, de Gin. No lo malinterpretes, Luffy no esta enamorado de ti, pero desde que llegaste a este colegio es evidente que te tiene como su amigo más preciado. Para colmo Usopp no está, ellos dos llevan juntos desde el jardín de infancia, y el no tenerle aquí le hace ser mas dependiente de ti.

-vaya... ahora comprendo porque se a comportado así últimamente. Pero entiende que es una caprichera, no voy a hacer lo que el diga solo porque ponga los brazos en jarra.

-ya. Pero al menos se consciente.

-si, lo soy. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

-no hay de que.

-ahora, si me disculpas, me voy para la cantina antes de que no haya nada por lo que pelear.

-vale, que te vaya bien.- el peliverde salió de la clase dejando a la chica sola en el aula.-Chopper, puedes entrar.- el chico saco la cabeza por la puerta.- no te ha pillado ¿verdad?

-no, creo que no. suerte que soy chiquitito,

-¿ves como no había que temer?

-ya, pero a mi me daba miedo hablar con él- suspiró- ¿tu que piensas?

-por ahora, tal y como están, lo mejor es que tu y yo sigamos absteniéndonos a voto.

-si, yo también creo que es lo mejor. Oye, no sabía que conocieras tan bien a Luffy.

Ella sonrió.

-con el paso de lo años y la intuición femenina no es tan difícil.

* * *

><p>-que diferencia cuando estas tú.- le dijo el canoso al peliverde una vez hubieron salido del mogollón de alumnos apelotonados en la cantina.- llevaba ahí como diez minutos para que después vengas tu y en cinco segundos pases sobre lo demás y llegues a la comida.<p>

-Gin, se te estaban colando y dándote codazos y empujones, empanao. Y la cantina es un prueba de supervivencia, si quieres comer hay que luchar.

-si yo lucho pero es que tu arrasas, no se si te habrás dado cuenta por los gritos y quejas que has dejado a tu paso.

-¡bah! Oye, en la biblioteca no se puede comer, vamos a la clase ¿no?

-ok.

-Gin.- le llamó alguien por detrás. Lo dos se volvieron y Zoro profirió un resoplido.

-no, otra vez no.

-¿que pasa?-dijo el profesor Aizen.

-si acabamos de conseguir la comida.

-¿eh?

-¿no le puede pedir el papeleo a otro?

-ah- dijo finalmente entendiendo a que se refería. Miró a Gin que miraba nervioso a uno y a otro.- esta bien, por hoy creo que me las apañare.- dijo sonriendo.- que aproveche.

-gracias, bueno Gin ¿nos vamos?

-si.- se giraron cada una hacía su lado, el canoso miró de reojo a su profesor. -_está celoso, lo sé. Si sigue así..._

-Gin, te estas quedando atrás.

-voy.

Como dijeron, volvieron a la clase. Después de zamparse sus bocatas y bajarlos con un batido hicieron un tres en raya en la libreta, las fichas eran papelitos recortados con la mano. Desde la ventana se veía en el patio como los de su clase jugaban al fútbol.

-como les llueva encima me reiré- afirmó Zoro.

-pues tiene pinta de que te reirás.

-si...- suspiró.

-¿y ese suspiro? Si prefieres ir con ellos a mi no me importa.

-no, no es por eso. Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y eso me agota, por eso suspiro así.

-no crees que...

-como digas la palabra psicólogo si que me voy.

-vale.

Silencio.

Zoro suspiró.

-Gin... ¿tu te has enamorado alguna vez?- la ficha que movió Gin se fue a la Conchinchina.

-¿que? ¿Por que me preguntas eso?- dijo en tono nervioso pero intentando aparentar normalidad arrancando otro trocito de papel para hace un ficha nueva.

-es que no estoy pasando la mejor etapa amorosa de mi vida y... pues eso.

-ah, era eso. Si, he estado enamorado.

-¿y como te sentías?

-...mm, es algo difícil de explicar. Son muchos sentimientos a la vez: el primer síntoma es que piensas mucho en esa persona, después quieres tenerla solo para ti, basta con una palabras para de ella para que se forme un mundo o para que se caiga abajo, temes defraudarle y a veces puedes estar tan enamorado que te da igual las condiciones de vida que eso acarreé. Pero... lo que más me he dado cuenta es de que cuando todo va mal y no puedes salir del hoyo en el que te has metido, solo esa persona puede sacarte, incluso puedo decir que es como si subconscientemente tu mente y tu cuerpo gritara que necesitas a esa persona.

Zoro suspiró. Miró por la ventana apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-_ni una. Supongo... que eso significa que nunca he estado enamorado de Ace..._

Suspiró de nuevo.

-ay, suspiros de mujeres que lleva el viento.- dijo Gin.

-¿que es eso?

-una canción.

-es horrible.

-lo sé.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la habitación de Marco. Él tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras tocaba unos acordes con la guitarra; Ace estaba, literalmente, tirado en la silla, y si no fuera por que miraba al techo de manera que el respaldo encajaba en su cuello ya se hubiera deslizado hasta el suelo.<p>

-venga, dímelo Marco, sé que lo estas deseando.

-ante todo te señalo que no me alegro con tu desgracia pero YA- TE- LO- DI-JE.

-como lo has disfrutado cabronazo.-resopló.- fue todo muy raro, estábamos tan bien y..

-no fue raro Ace, fue lo normal. Estabais estupendamente hasta que empezaste a violarle.

-no le estaba violando.- se quejó con mosqueo.

-buscalo en el diccionario de la Real Academia y veras como me da la razón.

-¡pues eso voy hacer!- cogió uno de los diccionarios que tenía en el escritorio.

-¿venga, que dice?

-violar: tener acceso carnal con alguien en contra de su voluntad.-leyó ofuscado- pero eso solo por la última vez.

-ah, entonces antes nunca se había negado.

-...- "porque no paras cuando te lo digo"- si, antes si se había negado.- se puso cabizbajo apoyando sus codo en las rodillas.-pero era solo al principio, después se dejaba...

-¿hacer? ¿de resistir? Eso no quita que tu le hayas estado obligando durante todo este tiempo.

-ya me siento suficientemente culpable, Marco. Al menos intenta animarme.

-¿y que quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo has has hecho todo estupendamente?

-eso estaría bien.

-vale, "lo has hecho todo estupendamente".

-¿puedes decirlo que parezca mas de corazón?

-Ace.

-es que no sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando.

-¿y Zoro que?

-... ¿crees que quiere dejarme?

-no lo sé.

-¡pero anímame! ¡por dios, por la patria y el rey!

-no voy a mentirte Ace. Tal yo como lo cuentas y por lo que yo sé las cosas entre vosotros no van en su mejor momento.

-pero el me quiere y yo lo quiero a él, no me dejaría solo por eso. Y todas las parejas tiene malos momentos.

-entonces en vez de ponerte melodramático piensa en corregir tus errores, a la larga puede que sea demasiado tarde.

-um...

-quedasteis pasado mañana ¿no? Pídele perdón e intenta rectificar, y lo mas importante, de ahora en adelante piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación Ace sonrió.

-si, eso haré, muchas gracias por aguantarme.

-nah, tanto Noyiko como yo estamos acostumbrados.- se alzo de hombros.- le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-ni te lo imaginas.

-entonces esfuérzate.

-ya veras, el miércoles caerá a mis pies.

-no vayas por ese camino que nos conocemos.

-era solo una manera de hablar.

* * *

><p>El miercoles se levantó pensado "no va a ser un buen día". Deseó con todas su fuerzas que se alargaran las clases, pero nunca se le habían hecho tan cortas.<p>

No sabía como debía soltárselo a Ace, pensó e mil maneras pero la que más le apetecía era decirle "te dejo" y salir corriendo en su bicicleta, y esa evidentemente no iba a ser. También pensó en huir y decírselo por teléfono, pero igual que la otra era una opción muy cobarde y a pesar de todo el pecoso no se lo merecía.

-bien, ahora os voy a mandar unos ejercicios para que los hagáis ahora.- dijo Robin.- como ya vamos a pasar con el arte en Egipto os voy a dar imágenes para que me hagáis un comentarios sobre ella, seguid los pasos que os di el otro día. Podéis poneros por pareja.

-ey, Zoro ¿que tal?- dijo Luffy tan alegre poniendo su silla para sentarse con él.

-esto.. Luffy, yo me voy a poner con Gin.

-¿que? pero si con él te pasas todos lo recreos.

-si solo he estado uno- y de chiripa porque casi le vuelve a interceptar Aizen.- puedes ponerte con Vivi.

-Zoro- intervino el canoso.- a mi no me importa.

¿Que no le importaba? ¿como no le iba a importar si sabia que nadie se pondría con él a menos que fuera a regañadientes?

-lo ves, Zoro, hasta él lo dice.- Zoro frunció el ceño, se cabreó y mucho. Luffy se comportaba como un niño chico mimado y encima trataba a Gin como un leproso.

-Luffy, he dicho que no y es que NO.- levantó la mesa girándose hacia atrás para ponerse frente a Gin quedando claro que la conversación había acabado.

Luffy se quedó estupefacto, parecía que le iba a agarrar del cuello.

-Luffy.- le llamó Vivi poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- puedes ponerte conmigo.- el chico asintió y fue a la mesa de la peliazul.- ¿estas bien?

-si, no hay de que preocuparse, hoy hará las paces con Ace y se arreglara todo.

-_¿¡qué!-_preguntó pasa si misma la peliazul.

¿qué tenía que ver Ace con todo aquello? ¿de verdad Luffy pensaba que Zoro era amigo de Gin solo porque le iba mal con su hermano? Vivi se preocupó más por lo que estaba aconteciendo ¿y si Luffy no volvía a ser el que era?

La clase de historia del arte terminó. Nami y Sanji volvieron de su clase de geografía y Chopper de la suya de biología. No tenían que ser muy listos para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado para que Luffy estuviera callado en su mesa y Zoro completamente vuelto hacía Gin. Fueron cautos y prefirieron preguntarle a Vivi en la salida.

* * *

><p>El timbre anunció el final de la clase. Nadie excepto Gin le dirigió la palabra antes de irse, solo Vivi le puso una cara de reproche, seguramente, no por el hecho de haberse puesto con Gin, si no por haberlo hecho de esos malos modos, y seguramente tendría razón pero Luffy no le había pillado en su mejor día, y ya llevaba cargando muchas cosas en lo alto.<p>

Quiso alargar el encuentro con Ace todo lo que fuera posible, y una estrategia para ello fue "olvidarse" de devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Andaba a paso lento, intentando pensar en las mejores palabra, aunque su caprichosa mente le hiciera más en pensar gastar tiempo en la biblioteca haciendo como que buscaba libros.

Pero el destino no le dejó esa opción, la biblioteca cerraba a esa hora, así que no solo no pudo gastar tiempo haciendo como que buscaba libros si no que tampoco podía entretenerse devolviendo el que ya tenía.

-_joder..._-maldijo apoyando la frente en la puerta cerrada.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo una voz femenina, se volvió. Era esa chica rubia amiga de Usopp cuyo nombre le importaba tan poco que ni se había molestado en recordarlo.

-ah.. tu eres...

-soy Kaya, y tu eres Zoro. Usopp no nos ha presentado, pero me ha hablado de ti ¿tienes algún problema?

-pues si, quería devolver un libro pero la biblioteca ya esta cerrada.

-claro, siempre cierran a la hora de comer, pero vuelve a abrir por la tarde. Yo tengo clases extra escolares, si quieres puedes dármelo y yo lo devuelvo por ti.

-¿en serio? Muchas gracias- dijo sacando el libro de la mochila y pasándoselo.

-no hay de que- le dedicó una sonrisa- oye ¿sabéis algo de Usopp?

-que se fue a buscarse a si mismo, pero si te refieres a si ya se ha encontrado pues no tenemos ni idea.

-entiendo, no ha vuelto aún- resopló- me siento tan culpable.

-¿tu? ¿Por qué?

-el siempre se ha visto intimidado por el dinero de mi familia. Los últimos días antes de empezar septiembre me confesó sus dudas de futuro y lo poca cosa que se sentía. Es tan tonto... el ya es grande a su manera, no necesito que sea rico o sea un genio, solo quiero que sea el mismo y me siga haciendo reír.-suspiró con melancolía.- Si tan solo no fuera rica.

-vaya... no sabía que tuvierais esa relación.

-¿que?- la chica se puso roja al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.- bueno si, somos amigos desde pequeños y eso. Bueno, me tengo que ir.- se reverenció.- adiós.

-adiós.- y la chica se fue. -_bueno... no puedo alargar esto mucho más tiempo._

Con resignación fue hasta el aparcamiento de bicis.

En el cielo se podía ver algunos nubarrones con ánimo de llover. Ace estaba frente a su bici, como solía acostumbrar.

-hola- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-ho-hola. Yo.. tengo...

-tardabas mucho, ya creía que me habías dejado plantado.

-tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Pero..

-ah, bueno, vámonos a comer- dijo tomándole de la mano animándole a seguirle.

-¿que? Espera un momento, no esperaba que fuéramos a ninguna parte.

-pero si habíamos quedado, eso era evidente, y es la hora de comer.

-ya.. pero... Ace.. yo...

-¿si?- dijo volviéndose.

-yo... voy a llamar a Hermes para que recoja la bicicleta, no quiero que se oxide si llueve.

-vale, puedes ir llamándole mientras vamos al restaurante, es ese que te llevé cuando empezamos a salir, no esta muy lejos.

-si.

El restaurante casi no tenia gente, un par de personas en la barra. Ellos dos se sentaron al lado de la ventana, por donde a los pocos segundos vieron llover.

Zoro apenas comió, incluso el agua pasaba por su garganta como su tuviera agujas. Sentía opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estomago. Era como si estuviera enfermo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el pecoso poniendo su mano sobre la suya.- no tienes buena cara.

-estoy bien- le temblaba la voz- no te preocupes.

-ok.-suspiró- Zoro, siento de verdad lo del otro día.

-_no... no te disculpes._

-Yo solo quiero tenerte para mi solo y se que es algo egoísta pero es que...

_-no... no sigas, no me hagas esto mas difícil, callate._

-para mí eres la persona mas importante que tengo a mi lado, junto con Luffy, pero de una manera diferente, ya me entiendes no ¿no?- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-_no, no te quiero entender, por favor, deja de hablar._

-nunca me he sentido así con nadie, y créeme que he estado con muchas personas- soltó una pequeña risilla y se puso serio.- pero solo contigo todo cobra sentido cuando digo que...

_-no, no, no ¡no me lo digas!_

-...te quiero.

Lo dijo, y su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio el rostro triste, preocupado y nervioso de Zoro.

-¿pasa algo?

-Ace... yo..-empezó a negar con la cabeza.- yo no puedo- le apartó la mano con cautela.- no puedo.

-¿no puedes que?- su tono era preocupado y algo angustiado.

-no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿seguir con que?

-Ace... no... no puedo seguir contigo-cuando dejo el mp3 que le regaló sobre la mesa le pareció oír que algo se había roto dentro del otro, por primera vez desde que lo conoció lo vio frágil.

La presión en el pecho a penas le dejaba respirar.

-lo siento.

Dejó sobre la mesa dinero suficiente para pagar la comida de los dos y poniéndose la mochila en el hombro salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás.

Corrió empapándose por la lluvia.

Lo había hecho, se acabó, puede que esa noche Ace no durmiera, incluso puede que llorara, pero al día siguiente reharía su vida y se olvidaría de él.

La presión en el pecho seguía en acto de presencia.

Llegó hasta una cabina de autobús vacía, miró el horario y las rutas, uno de los que pasaba le podía llevar.

Se sentó apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y su frente sobre su manos enlazadas. La lluvia seguía sonando, cada vez con mas fuerza.

_-si no le quería por qué..._

-Zoro.- sorprendido y asustado, levantó lentamente la cabeza encontrándose de frente con Ace, empapado igual que él por la lluvia, su gesto era de dolor y a la vez de enfado- ¿por que? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué ahora?- dijo acercándose a él.- no lo entiendo, solo fue un error, sé que es una parte mala de mi, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarla. Estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por ti ¿eres incapaz de entender cuanto te quiero?

-lo siento.- la voz le salía quebrada y le costaba mantenerle la mirada.

-¡no me pidas mas disculpas! ¡si de verdad lo sientes no me hagas esto!

-no puedo.- bajó la cabeza.

Ace, en un arrebato de ira, le cogió de la camisa del cuello haciéndole levantarse. Lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y lo besó con brutalidad.

Zoro intentó zafarse pero solo consiguió que Ace lo arrinconara contra la pared de cristal de la parada.

El moreno separó sus labios y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-no te preocupes, desde aquí y con esta lluvia no nos verá nadie.- pasó su mano bajo el polo del peliverde y su lengua empezó a jugar con su ovulo. Estaba iracundo, pero a la vez tenía miedo, quería retenerlo con él de algún modo, el que fuera.

Entonces lo notó. Con el corazón en un puño miró a Zoro, estaba con los ojos cerrados, llorando, y sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en su mano.

-Zoro- se apartó de él asustado. La piernas del peliverde cedieron, quiso sujetarle, pero Zoro se lo impidió golpeándole la mano.

-déjame-dijo sin fuerza en la voz, sentándose en el suelo, escondiéndole la cara.- déjame.

Ace se quedó allí parado, sin saber que hacer. Ya era demasiado tarde para todo.

-_¿como no va a querer dejar a un persona que es capaz de hacerle esto?- _pensó con amargura y trsiteza-Zoro, esperame aquí. Traeré la moto y te llevare a casa.

Subidos en la moto, Zoro se aferró a él,y Ace escogió el camino mas largo. Después de todo esa sería la última vez.

-bueno, ya hemos llegado.-anunció como siempre, pero su voz ya no despedía alegría.

Zoro bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y se lo dio. Le miró, esa vez, Ace, no se descubriría su cara tras el casco para besarle.

-supongo que este es el final.

-si.

-adiós Zoro.

-adiós.

La moto arrancó. Se quedó observando hasta que la luces traseras desaparecieron. La lluvia seguía mojando todo su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

-_si de verdad no le quería.. ¿por qué me duele tanto?_

Y la lluvia escondió sus lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de un sobresalto. Fue otra pesadillas. Miró la hora, eran las diez de la noche.<p>

A medida que recuperaba la consciencia iba recordando lo detalles de como había llegado allí; tras dejarle Ace a las puertas de la mansión caminó casi como un zombi hacía dentro. Todos los empelados le habían preguntado porqué estaba empapado hasta los topes, se limitó a decir que les pilló la lluvia cuando iban en moto. No encontró a Mihawk. Se dio un baño, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Terminado de hacer el eje cronológico de los acontecimientos de esa tarde volvió a mirar la hora.

-_Mihawk ya habrá llegado._

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, y su mente parecía querer dejarle medio ido para así aliviarle el dolor.

Caminó hasta la sala de lectura. Hay estaba él, sentado en su sillón, de cara a la chimenea encendida.

El hombre se giró al oír la puerta chirriar.

-Zoro- dijo levantándose.- ¿te encuentras bien? Hermes me ha dicho que has venido chorreando.

-s-si, solo me he mojado un poco.-el mayor le puso la mano en la frente, agradeció el frío contacto.

-puede que tengas un poco de fiebre.

-estoy bien, de verdad, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- sentía calor en las mejillas. El otro apartó la mano.

-entonces cena-dijo volviéndose hacía su sillón.- debes comer aunque sea algo, después tomate una aspirina.

-Mihawk- el aludido le miró.- yo... ¿sabes algo de historia del arte?

-si ¿por?

-veras... es que tengo varios comentarios de imagen y es muy tarde y...

-traelos aquí después de cenar, te ayudare a hacerlos- se sentó nuevamente.

-¿de verdad?

-claro. No estoy ocupado con nada.

-vale.- dijo un poco más contento.

Tras la cena volvió a su cuarto a recoger los ejercicios. Entre sus apuntes y otras cosas vio el ejercicio que había hecho con Gin ese mismo día y se acordó de él.

"Cuando todo va mal y no puedes salir del hoyo en el que te has metido solo esa persona puede sacarte, incluso puedo decir que es como si subconscientemente tu mente y tu cuerpo gritara que necesitas a esa persona".

Repasó los otros punto de la conversación. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza. Sintió como su pecho se llenaba de calidez y su mente se aclaraba mostrándole algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero que hasta el momento no había pensado que existiera.

-_Mihawk..._

**Continuara...**


	27. El Gato Negro

**Capitulo 27 El Gato Negro**

Luffy vio su ruptura con Ace como una traición y no tuvo ningún reparo en echárselo en cara. Le dijo lo destrozado que vino su hermano ese día, afirmó que le había dejado por culpa de Gin y que si no era así pues que dejara de juntarse con él. Tras ese día dejaron de hablarse.

Nami y Sanji tampoco le dirigían la palabra, en cuanto a Vivi y Chopper, ellos se mantuvieron al margen pero la relación con Zoro quedó en mero compañerismo de clase y la palabras que cruzaban también eran nulas.

Y así pasaron los días. Una tarde le llamó Luffy, Ace había tenido un accidente con la moto. No fue muy grave, solo se dislocó el hombro. Luffy le pidió que fuera a verle al hospital, que su hermano le necesitaba. Y su repuesta no mejoró las cosas.

-lo siento Luffy, no voy a ir.- en otra situación claro que hubiera ido, y por supuesto que se preocupaba por Ace. Pero las intenciones de Luffy eran claras, quería juntarles de nuevo, y en ese caso Zoro sabía que no podía dejar su brazo a torcer ni un milímetro. Le asustaba la reacción de Ace e incluso la de el mismo.

Y aún así eso no eran sus únicos quebraderos de cabeza.

Apenas había cortado con Ace ya se sentía "atraído" por Mihawk. Con la cabeza un poco más serena se dijo así mismo que no podía ser, que era algo imposible, aparte de un ataque de culpabilidad por pensar en el poco tiempo que le falto para enamorarse tras cortar con su anterior relación. Dejó pasar lo días y seguía completamente colgado por él, lo que marcaba otro punto en la lista del enamoramiento según Gin, " piensas mucho en esa persona".

Era ridículo, se sonrojaba cuando él le miraba repentinamente para hablarle, se ponía nervioso con él, se le cortaba la respiración cuando él le tocaba y así entre otra muchas cosas. Vio el colmo de los colmos cuando en medio de clase despertó de una de su típicas ensoñaciones y observó que en su libreta, entre un montón de garabatos, un corazón.

Finalmente decidió preguntarle al experto.

-Gin ¿tu signos de enamoramientos son fiables?- le dijo en un banco a la sombra de un árbol mientras comían en el descanso.

-cada persona es un mundo, yo hablaba por mi cuando te lo decía ¿porque? ¿acaso te has enamorado de alguien?

El peliverde no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-yo...- puso la vista en su comida- no estoy seguro.

-pues el sonrojo lo hace evidente.

-¿¡que sonrojo!- preguntó alarmado y enrojeciéndose aun mas.

-el que tienes en la cara, mira.- le puso el móvil de frente para que se viera reflejado.

-¡es que hace calor!

-pues quitate el jersey.-con el frío que hacía, normal a mediados de octubre, había que estar loco para quitarse algo de ropa.

-n-no, mejor no- bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-bueno ¿y quien es el afortunado o afortunada?

El peliverde, muy nervioso, miró a todos lados con cautela asegurándose que nadie los escuchaba.

-es...- tenía encendidas hasta las orejas.- es Mihawk.

-anda.

-no pareces sorprendido.

-no es ninguna sorpresa.

-¿¡que!

-es cierto que si no lo dices no lo piensas, pero una vez confesado cobre sentido.

-...

-¿desde cuando te distes cuenta?

-fue todo muy repentino. Apenas unas hora de cortar con Ace ya me di cuenta de que me gustaba

-que rápido.

-lo sé, es como si me enamorara por conveniencia.

-mm... tampoco lo veo así.

-pues yo no puedo verlo de otra forma.

-veras, hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que... ese hombre tal y como me lo has contado otras veces es una figura paterna para ti, eso demuestra que ya le tienes cariño de por si, al verte repentinamente sin pareja y teniendo en cuenta de que la ruptura no fue de las mejores y que pasas por un momento delicado en el que necesitas el apoyo de otra persona.. vistes en él el sustituto ideal, hace de un padre que nunca has tenido pero que a la vez no lo es. Es más o menos como si tuvieras el síndrome de Electra.

-a parte de incestuoso me sigue pareciendo un amor por conveniencia.

-pues entonces la segunda posibilidad: me dijisteis que antes os llevabais mal, puede que empezaras a enamorarte de él en tu subconsciente cuando salias con Ace, pero al tener pareja y verle a él como un padre eso no se te pasó por la cabeza ni un segundo, pero cuando cortaste dejaste paso libre a esos sentimientos.

-vaya... ese me gusta más pero no es más alentador -suspiró-es que no puedo enamorarme de él.

-eso es algo que nosotros nunca podemos elegir.

-ya, supongo que tu tampoco elegiste enamorarte del profesor Aizen.

-si, es ver...¿ COMO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?- ahora era él el alarmadamente enrojecido.

-lo pensé.-se alzó de hombros.

-ah.. vale...-se sentía bastante incomodo.

-oye, que a mi no me importa. Como tu has dicho no es algo que podamos elegir.

-¿de verdad no te importa?

-¿por qué me iba importar? ¿acaso a ti te importa que esté enamorado de Mihawk?

-no.

-pues ya está.

-vaya, eso es un alivio, pero volviendo a ti..

-_como se nota que quiere cambiar de tema-_pensó Zoro.

-estas enamorado de él¿has pensado ya que vas hacer?

-si, absolutamente nada, después de todo¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿declararme? Está claro que me diría que no y después se torcerían las cosas entre nosotros y yo la verdad... lo he pensado mucho y creo que yo estoy bien así, me gustan las cosas tal y como están ahora, yo no necesito estar en plan pareja con él, me basta con estar a su lado.

-eso es muy bonito -sonrió- pero tu en verdad no sabes que te respondería.

-no hagas que me pique la curiosidad, su respuesta es evidente.-resopló.- yo solo soy un chico pobre que trastorna su vida y que afortunadamente para él tendrá que irse en menos de un año.

-que deprimente.

-ya me podrías consolar- dijo dándole puñetazos en el hombro.

-pobrecito.- le acarició la cabeza.

-que gracioso.- dijo con mirada asesina.

-bueno... ¿y tus pesadillas?

-ahí están.

-he pensado...

-nada de psicólogos.

-estas vez no era eso.-le reprochó.- tu lo que intentas es que todo pareciera un sueño ¿no?

-si, creo que es lo mejor, lo sueños son solo eso.

-creo que deberías cambiar la táctica, cerciorarte de que ese hombre es real y de que no se va a materializar de repente detrás tuya. Y creo que para empezar deberías buscar información sobre él, buscar en los sitios que ha actuado así podrás hacerte una idea de que esta demasiado lejos para alcanzarte.

-vaya... vale la pena probar. Oye, no estarás estudiando psicología por mi ¿no?

-si la montaña no va a Mahoma...

* * *

><p>Noyiko estaba sentada en una cafetería del centro esperando a que llegara su amigo mientras se tomaba un café.<p>

-Noyiko.- le chica se giró.

-ah, Marco, por fin llegas ¿como esta Ace?

-igual que antes.- dijo sentándose enfrente suya.- encerrado en su habitación componiendo canciones. La verdad no se si esta mejorando o empeorando. Un café por favor.- pidió a un camarera que pasaba.

Noyiko resopló.

-es como un niño, sabe perfectamente que Zoro no va a volver y que no le sirve de nada comportarse así, a veces pienso que deberíamos sacarlo por ala fuerza de su habitación.

-eso no ayudara nada.

-es que ademas lo veo tan egoísta... es como si solo existiera él, tu también has roto con Laki y no ha pasado na..-Marco se deprimió.- lo siento.

-bah, estoy bien.- dijo recomponiéndose.- lo que me deprime es pensar es en el tío por el que me dejó.-dijo con un tonillo de cabreo.- que tiene esa especie de indio apache que no tenga yo, y ademas con ese nombre tan raro.

-¿como se llamaba?

-Wiper.

-si parece el nombre de un vaporeta.

-¿lo ves? Pero volviendo al tema de Ace... también me preocupa Luffy ¿has visto como está?

-si, Nami me hace un parte de todo lo que sucede en la escuela, pero era algo temible. Creo que tanto tu como yo recordamos cuando Sabo se marchó, Ace no lo evitó.

-si- suspiró.- después recuerdo que Luffy se peleó con Ace por no haber hecho nada. Pero yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, Inglaterra era una gran oportunidad y por otra parte escapaba de la tutela de sus padres.

-aun así Luffy dejó de hablarle durante un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que así iba a perder también a Ace. Con esta historia es lo mismo pero diferente. Para Luffy la culpa es de Zoro que su hermano este así y mientras Ace no se recupere... creo que la cosas no va a cambiar- suspiró.- yo la verdad.. me siento algo culpable.

-¿tu? ¿Por qué?

-yo creía que Zoro de verdad amaba a Ace, pero ahora que lo miro desde mas perspectiva... si Zoro estaba enamorado de alguien era de Luffy.

-¿de Luffy?

-no en ese sentido. Zoro era el chico nuevo en ese momento y Luffy... bueno Ace ya me contó lo rápido que se hicieron amigos íntimos, para Zoro, Luffy era su mejor amigo y viceversa. Yo creo que Zoro aceptó ser novio de Ace por que estaba presionado, en parte y sobre todo por Luffy, y este querían que fueran novios para tener siempre juntos a los dos.

-ya.. creo que razón no te falta. Luffy entre todo lo que se ha formado debe de estar ahogándose en su propia bola.

-a él también le hace falta madurar. Pero estoy segura de que en estos momentos el que peor lo esta pasando es Zoro. Aunque no amara a Ace estoy segura de que si lo quería, ahora Luffy, junto con todo los demás, le a dado lado, la verdad si yo fuera él ya me hubiera vuelto al pueblo.

-eso también sería bueno para Luffy, se daría cuenta de que en vez de presionarle para que volviera con Ace lo que esta provocando para perder su amistad por completo.

-ains, pero eso es otra cosa imposible, Zoro esta obligado a estar aquí hasta que termine bachillerato, Luffy solo se daría cuenta cuando el final de curso este pronto y para mi que ya será demasiado tarde para poner las cosas en su sitio.

-entonces todo queda en manos de que Ace se recupere y hable con Luffy.

-me temo que si.

-algún día tendrá que salir, Noyiko, no puede pasarse hay toda a vida.

-lo se, pero también puede que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Aizen y Gin cenaban en silencio, cada uno mirando su plato sin volver la vista para nada. Últimamente estaban muy incómodos el uno con él otro.<p>

-te veo muy a menudo con Zoro.- le dijo él profesor.- y cada vez te pasas menos a visitarme.

-_otra vez.._.- maldijo en mente-él es mi amigo, resalta que no esta pasando un buena racha y como es normal le apoyo, simplemente eso.

-"amigo", antes te costaba decir mucho esa palabra.

Los cubiertos resonaron fuerte contra el plato y Aizen le miró por primera vez. Gin le mantenía una mirada firme.

-Sosuke ¿tu sabes que yo te quiero?

El mayor se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿que?

-¿que si sabes que yo te quiero? Porque si lo supieras no tendrías esos estúpidos celos.

Aizen inspiró profundamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-lo siento Gin. Por supuesto que lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero me da miedo pensar que puedo perderte.

-solo me pierdes con esa actitud, ya lo sabes.- Le apartó la vista y la dirigió a su plato para seguir comiendo.

-lo siento.

El canoso se mordió el labio con culpabilidad.

-_¿que puedo hacer?_

* * *

><p>La clase de gimnasia, que era la última hora, no tuvo lugar. El profesor Franky dijo claramente "hoy no me apetece dar clase, haced lo que queráis, pero que sea productivo".<p>

Algunos quisieron jugar al fútbol, pero las pelotas que quedaban disponibles y medianamente aceptables eran las de voleibol, así que colocaron las redes y se pusieron a jugar.

Zoro vio ahí una oportunidad para ir a la sala de informática y conseguir un ordenador para poner a prueba la idea de Gin.

Franky no puso pegas así que sin mas se fue yendo del patio para entran en edificio.

Miró de reojo los equipos que se habían formado. Gin estaba en uno, y Luffy en el contrario y le tocaba sacar.

La escena pasó en segundos. Luffy tiró con toda su mala leche hacía Gin, lo que hizo al peliverde volverse del todo, pero enseguida vio que no había de que preocuparse. El canoso recibió la pelota baja, esta rebotó en sus muñecas hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta él de que su equipo estaba dispuesto a no recibir la pelota con tal de echarle la culpa dio un grácil salto y hizo el mejor remate Zoro que había visto nunca. Los demás intentaban que no se desencajara la mandíbula, y Gin tenia su típica sonrisa, pero esa vez con cierto toque de satisfacción.

Zoro rió para si mismo. En principio porque había olivado que Gin daba esgrima, preocuparse por él en deporte era una tontería; y después le hizo gracias ver como disfrutaba ganando. Era normal que el chico, después de ser tan vapuleado, disfrutara por unos momentos de una pequeña victoria al voleibol, él también lo hubiera hecho.

Sabiendo que no se tenía que preocupar por el partido fue al aula de informática.

Excepto por el profesor de tecnología que le abrió y le dio la contraseña de uno de los ordenadores la sala estaba vacía, lo que agradeció mucho, porque evidentemente si estaban dando clase no podría buscar información a gusto.

Abrió el Internet Explored y tecleó en el Google "El gato negro". Como siempre entre las primeras opciones estaba la Wikipedia.

Se bebió toda la información de las paginas que encontraba sobre quien era ese terrorista, no era agradable pensar que todo lo que hacia ese hombre pululaba por Internet pero lo que mas le rayó fue descubrir lo importante que era ese hombre en si. No lo entendía ¿por qué terrorista mundial secuestrando a un niño como él solo por una estúpida recompensa?

También se preguntó si los dos detectives que le interrogaron pensaron en ese detalle.

-_¿y si ahora es tal Kuro solo es pura fachada y está en la ruina?_- Esa podía ser una opción, porque después de todo dinero no tendría pero si una gran reputación en todo el mundo y eso daba mucho poder.

Ya los enlaces de ese tipo empezaban a escasear y a relacionarse con un tal Capone Bang, seguramente otro líder de delincuencia.

Intentó buscar una lista de eje cronológico de donde había actuado, pero eso fue bastante difícil. Solo encontraba artículos de cada caso y no todos estaban en español.

El tipo cada vez le parecía mas importante, se había pateado Europa prácticamente entera dejando su marca en las capitales mas conocidas: París, Londres, Roma, Berlín...

Pero no solo Europa, los otros continentes también había recibido su imprevista visita: África, Oceanía, Asia... en esta última parecía que tenia un cierto interés en Japón ya que había actuado varias veces allí. Pero sin duda su continente favorito era América, no le extrañaba que saliera tantas veces en el periódico "a los americanos se les a vuelto a escapar El gato negro", seguramente por ahí ya se la tenían jurada.

Cada vez le parecía más que su secuestro había sido a dedo, que le podía haber tocado a cualquiera, que simplemente le escogió a él porque si, como una lotería de mala suerte. La probabilidad de que Kuro pusiera la vista en él era de lo más baja.

Entonces leyó un articulo que le hizo que su sangre se detuviera. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-_¿pero que estoy pensando? Es imposible, solo es pura casualidad. Si, eso es, tiene que ser casualidad._

Resopló a la vez que a campana anunciaba el final de las clases.

-_bueno, he de irme._

Fue a su clase encontrándose con sus compañeros, recogió su cosas y se despidió de Gin.

Fuera hacía viento y algo de frío pero en el cielo había pocas nubes, era un día bonito, pero no le pareció tanto cuando vio a Ace plantado delante de su bicicleta.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-_no puede ser._- pensó la manera de escapar, pero no podía irse sin su bici. No tenía mas remedio que enfrentare.

-¿que haces aquí?

-vaya, esa frase me trae recuerdos.- dijo con un bonita y triste sonrisa.

Zoro prefirió pasar de él, le quitó el candado a la bici.

-espera, solo quiero hablar.- le puso la mano en el hombro, gesto que le dio un escalofrío. Le miró, su gesto era suplicante.

-tu brazo.. ¿ya esta mejor?

-ah, si, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa.- mejor que nunca.- afirmó haciendo estiramientos.

-me alegro.- se levantó, su mano siguió apoyada en el manillar.- siento no haber ido a verte es que yo...

-no te preocupes, te entiendo, la verdad te lo agradezco, creo que gracias a eso lo pude aceptar.

La desvió la vista, era imposible mantenerle la mirada.

-¿y que querías?

Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Era una entrada de concierto.

-quiero que vengas.

-no.

-Zoro por favor, si de verdad lo nuestro te pareció importante... cogelas. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero... te lo prometo, esto es lo último.

Miró la entrada con recelo.

-lo último.- dijo cogiendo la entrada.

-muchas gracias.

-no hay de que.

Quedaron un rato en silencio, Ace mirando a Zoro y Zoro mirando al suelo.

-bueno- dijo en un suspiro.- me voy- le acarició la cabeza.- espero que te vaya bien.- sus palabras sonaban sinceras. La mano de Ace bajó rozando una poco su cara.

El pecoso se giró a un lado para salir del aparcamiento de bicis. Zoro oía sus pasos alejarse notando como se quedaba cada vez más solo.

-¡Ace!- el pecoso le miró por encima del hombro- quiero que sepas que... que yo de verdad te queri..

-¡no lo digas!- le pidió.- por favor no lo digas- suspiro volviendo la vista al frente con una melancólica.- lo había deseado tanto, había deseado tanto escuchar esas dos palabras de tu boca sin que fuera contestación, o porque te lo dijera Noyiko...je- rió con amargura.- si me las dices ahora no tendré mas remedio que abrazarte y no dejarte ir, y volverte a hacerte daño y yo... es lo último que quiero. Espero que vengas al concierto.- dijo con una voz mas alegre.- hasta entonces.

El pecoso se fue y Zoro se quedó con sus pensamientos.

Era lo que había temido, su ganas de volver atrás, por eso y porque era doloroso para los dos no quería verle. Pero por suerte Ace era mucho más maduro que él.

Cerró los ojos concentrando sus oídos en el ruido que hacía el viento al pasar por los edificios. Inspiró profundamente y volvió a abrirlos. Montó su bicicleta y dejó ese lugar atrás.

* * *

><p>Era la hora del recreo, Gin había sido requerido por Aizen y Zoro como no se hablaba con los demás se fue a la biblioteca. Era el lado positivo de las cosas, últimamente su calificaciones habían subido.<p>

-ey- le llamaron por detrás.

-ah, Law, eres tu.¿que haces aquí?

-necesitaba este libro.

-¿libros de terror para no dormir?

-si, es que en las clases de Akainu me aburro ¿Y tu?como es que no estas con los demás?

-no se si te has dado cuente pero ya no me hablan.

-¿por lo del favorito de Aizen?

-y por más cosas.

-oye, mira, a mi me da igual con quien andes, es tu vida y por ello haces lo que quieres pero... ten en cuenta que es muy tonto dejar a tus amigos por una relación no muy conveniente.

-Law, Gin es no conveniente porque los rumores le han machacado y el también es mi amigo.

-yo solo te digo lo que pienso, ademas, los rumores... no se si te estas dando cuenta, pero empiezan a ser algo que te concierne.

-me da lo mismo, si la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hablar mal de mi pues que lo haga.

-bueno, pues como he dicho cada uno como vea. Pero sigo pensando que no haces bien en juntarte con ese chico.

-bueno- se alzó de hombros.- como a mi me repanpinfla lo que tu pienses.

-touché. Y me voy que el recreo se esta terminando.- y se fue.

Al poco rato sonó la campana y él también se levantó.

Lo que tocaba ahora era filosofía así que no se dio mucha prisa, así abriría la puerta como le diera la gana y Iceburg le haría hacer lo de siempre de "llama antes de entrar" como la primera vez que llegó tarde a su clase y perdería mas el tiempo.

Cruzó la esquina y se chocó con algo cayendo al suelo.

-¡dios! ¿por que a mi?

-¿porque siempre me pasan estas cosas contigo?

-ah, hola Gin, otra vez cargado de libros.

-si, tengo que devolverlos a la biblioteca.

-¿te pasa algo? te veo nervioso.

-¿a mi? Nada ¡Anda! Este libro no me lo tenía que haber llevado ¿puedes devolverlo a la sala de profesores?

-lo que sea por perder clase.

-muchas gracias. Y tápate la boca al entra que Aizen esta haciendo limpieza general y hay tanto polvo que parece niebla.

-vale, a mandar.

Con la misma tranquilidad que antes fue a la sala de profesores y llamó a la puerta.

-pase quien sea pero cuidado con la nube de polvo que hay aquí, dios santo desde cuando no limpian esto.

Se le heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz, todo su cuerpo se tensó y el aire se esfumó de sus pulmones. Los gestos de esa voz no eran los mismo, pero la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio y de cualquier forma, aunque todos los ruidos del mundo la hubiera cubierto. Era su voz. Durante un segundo todo se volvió oscuro, y al siguiente segundo se le pasaron un montón de recuerdos por la cabeza.

-_es... él._

Abrió la puerta encontrado al profesor Aizen quitando el polvo con un pañuelo puesto en la boca.

Con la tez pálida no daba crédito.

Su supuesto profesor de latín le miró para ver quien había entrado, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrar a Zoro.

Se recompuso y anduvo hacia el a marchar muy tranquila.

-vaya... veo que por tu cara me has descubierto.

Zoro, todavía sin reaccionar, leyó mentalmente el titulo del último articulo que vio en el aula de informática:

"la policía asegura que en Enero del pasado Año, El Gato Negro estuvo detrás de un conjunto delitos en Marraquet."

**Continuará...**


	28. Mentiras y amistad

**Capitulo 28 Mentiras y amistad.**

Gin llamó a la puerta de 2º A.

-¿se puede?

-si, pasa.- le dijo Iceburg.- ¿no está Zoro contigo?

-lo he visto por el pasillo, ha ido a llevar un libro a la sala de profesores.

-entonces no lo veremos hasta el lunes.- dijo Sanji.

-no es listo ni na.- dijo Bonney.- como sabe que después de esta clase solo tenemos religión.

-pero si se ha dejado sus cosas.- añadió Coby.

-todo lo que le puede hacer falta ya lo tendrá en casa.- explicó Law.

-eso quiere decir que el señor Roronoa no espera que haya deberes de filosofía ¿no es así Don Law?

Toda la clase ahogó un "¡uy!" y tragó saliva.

-pues entonces deberíamos sacarle de su error.- dijo finalmente Iceburg sumiendo a toda la clase en una aura de depresión y malestar.

Gin, por su parte miraba preocupado hacia la ventana.

-_Zoro..._

* * *

><p>Aizen se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él, quitándose el pañuelo de la boca. Cada paso suyo retumbaba en su interior como si fueran sacudidas.<p>

Estaba paralizado, no podía creerlo y mucho menos podía entenderlo.

La ira debió haberlo consumido, sin embargo fue el miedo y la desesperación lo que le atrapó. Aun con el libro en la mano se lo lanzó dándole en la ceja y tirandole las gafas.

Se giró y escuchó tras de si un porrrazo que seguramente era el cuerpo del otro cayendo. No supo si sangró, prefirió utilizar esos segundos para salir de la sala de profesores dando un portazo que en ponerse a descubrirlo.

Corrió por los pasillos sin pensar un segundo en detenerse mientra los demás seguían en sus clases inocentes de todo.

Podría haber entrado en una cualquiera y pedir ayuda, pero había que ser sinceros ¿quien demonios iba a creer que un amable profesor de latín es el terrorista más buscado del mundo?

Nadie. Si quería hacer algo tenía llegar a la mansión antes que nada.

Se dio de bruces contra la puerta principal creyendo que esta estaría abierta, pero solo la abrían a la entrada y salida.

-mierda- recordó donde estaba la salida de emergencia y fue allí temiendo que Aizen ya le pisara los talones.

Fuera hacía el día más frío del año y el viento iba en su contra, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Pocas cosas importan cuando temes por tu vida.

La puerta del aparcamiento de bicis colindante al colegio también estaba cerrada por lo que tubo que escalar la verja. Calló con muy poca delicadeza en el suelo. Ya seguro de que no se había roto nada se levantó y fue hasta su bici para quitarle el candado.

Allí solo en esos momentos de silencio en los que se vio obligado a parar para liberar a su bici se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía. No le gustó ni un pelo. ¿su fachada de profesor de latín peligraba y no iba a matar al susodicho que la ponía en peligro?

-_no es momento de pensar en eso.-_ se dijo así mismo, si estaba tramando algo, fuera como fuera, tenía que llegar a casa.

Montó en su bicicleta y pedaleó como si estuviera poseído.

* * *

><p>-otra vez ese maldito coche.- se quejaba Mihawk en el asiento trasero del vehículo de su mayordomo.<p>

-debería dejar a un lado su apuesta con el señor Akagami y decirle que le venda uno nuevo.

-claro, dentro de cinco años más.

-señor... su orgullo le puede acabar perjudicando seriamente.- decía con miles de gotitas. Aún después de tantos años le sorprendía como un amigo de toda la vida liaba a su señor.

-solo es un coche, no me perjudica más que dejarme en la estacada -resopló.- seguro que me lo vendió mal aposta.

-si sabe que lo hizo aposta ¿por qué no lo deja?

-como tu has dicho es cuestión de orgullo, Hermes. Y de seguro él lo toma como que yo he perdido.

-ains...esta claro que ese hombre le saca al señor el niño que lleva dentro.- murmuró.

-¿has dicho algo?

-no, señor.

Llegaron a la mansión donde vieron la bicicleta de Zoro tirada en las escaleras que precedía a la puerta principal.

-¿pero que..?- Mihawk salió del coche con el ceño fruncido. Es verdad que para la hora que era Zoro ya habría terminado las clase, pero no le daba tiempo a llegar antes que ellos, pero sobre todo era el detalle de su bicicleta, a la que veía como todos los días cuidaba con esmero, tirada de mala manera a los pies de la escalera.

Dentro de la mansión podían oírse algunos gritos alarmados. Seguido por el anciano, el señor entró en la casa. Sus empelados discutían con el peliverde.

-tranquilícese señorito.- habló Mariana.

-¿como quieres que me tranquilice si me estáis tomando como un loco y no me dejáis ni llamarle?-decía en voz alta el peliverde.

-el señor vendrá pronto.-dijo Sebastián.

-¡eso ya me lo habéis dicho veinte veces!

-¿que demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó el moreno.

-¡es señorito esta loco!- exclamaron todos.

-¡no estoy loco! ¡Es él!

-¿quien?

-dice que su profesor de latín es el hombre que lo secuestró.- explicó Lesbia. Mihawk le miró incrédulo y sorprendido al muchacho, que por su parte le miraba rogando que lo creyera pero a la vez avergonzado por si no era así; se notaba claramente que no estaba pasando un rato agradable, y así era, hasta que llegó a la casa no pensó que pudieran no creerle.

-¿es eso verdad?

-¡claro que es verdad! ¡llevaba un pañuelo puesto en la boca y le he reconocido al voz! ¡y el otro día estuve investigando sobre el terrorista, uno de sus delitos coincide en fecha y lugar con un viaje que hizo el tal profesor!- todos incluido Mihawk le miraban expectante.-_no me creen_.- de verdad...-dijo cansado y con la vos quebrada.- no me lo estoy inventando.

Mihawk le observó, sabía que no se lo estaba inventando, él no era así, sobre todo porque no ganaba nada con eso ¿pero y si estaba loco? ¿si el trauma para él había sido demasiado grande?

Dio unos pasos para ponerse justamente delante suya.

-Zoro ¿crees que estas loco?

El chico desvió la vista con vergüenza y ansiedad.

-la verdad, ya no lo sé.- miró de reojo como el mayor cogía su móvil del bolsillo y tecleó.- ¿estas llamando a manicomio?- El mayor le dio un capón en la cabeza.- ¡ay!- se quejó llevándose las manos a al chichón.

-llamo a la policía.- le dijo sonriendole. En los ojos del peliverde puso verse el alivio y la esperanza.

En menos de diez minutos llegaron los detectives Smoker y Aokiji. Tras testificarles, llevaron a los dos en su coche y avisaron a los coches patrulla.

En ese coche con una velocidad de vértigo y el ruido de las sirenas a su alrededor la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

-_Gin lo sabia... pero entonces... ¿para que me envió a la sala de profesores? ¿Para que lo descubriera o para que Aizen acabara conmigo?_

-ya estamos llegando.-dijo Akoiji con satisfacción mientras cargaba la pistola.- que ganas de ponerle las mano encima a ese cretino.

Al doblar la esquina encontraron el edificio donde el peliverde había asistido más de una vez ese último y reciente verano, pero no habían llegado a tiempo.

Zoro reconoció desde el coche el piso en el que tantas horas había pasado, que en ese momento estaba envuelto en llamas. Los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego mientras los vecinos desalojados junto con el resto del público miraba el espectáculo.

-¡maldita sea!- exclamó Smoker golpeando el volante.- hemos llegado tarde.

Zoro seguía mirando el gentío. Cuando se fijó que había una ambulancia reconoció al chico del pelo blanco que subían a ella.

-¡Gin!- de un salto salió del coche para intentar alcanzar a la ambulancia pero llegó tarde otra vez. La ambulancia ya se alejaba.

-chico.- alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, era Smoker.- Es peligroso que estés aquí.- le volvió a llevar hasta el coche.- ¿el que iba en la ambulancia tenía algo que ver con esto?

-n-no... no lo sé.-el agente le miro extrañado.- vivía con él pero no se si estaba al corriente.

-esta bien.-suspiró.- vuelve al coche- lo señaló con el dedo.- mi compañero os llevara a casa, yo me quedaré aquí investigando.

El asintió y volvió hacia el vehículo donde a su vera estaba Mihawk mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-no salgas así del coche y menos con este trasfondo.

-lo siento.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-anda.-le puso la mano en la espalda animándole a andar.- sube, nos volvemos a casa.

Akoiji fue el que os llevó de vuelta, el resto de policías se quedaron por si había algo que rescatar, seguramente algunos fueron al hospital a interrogar a Gin.

Zoro miraba por a ventana, ahora las cosas no pasaban tan deprisa ante sus ojos. Resopló, se sentía como si el destino la hubiera tomado con él ¿acaso al nacer alguien le había dado un tarro de felicidad y ya la había gastado entera?

Miró sus muñecas, una de ellas estaba adornada por una cadena.

Mirara por donde lo mirara Gin sabía quien era Aizen, sino... nunca hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de ver que el supuesto profesor de latín se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo sabiendo que Zoro solo lo reconocería así, ya que el mismo peliverde le dijo que el hombre que lo raptó tenía la voz drenada porque algo le tapaba la boca pero que aun así no se olvidaría de ella jamás ¿pero que ganaba haciendo las cosas así? ¿no hubiese sido mas fácil decírselo a la policía? Tal vez tuviera miedo, o tal vez era una forma de escurrirse el bulto el mismo.

También recordó cuando le dijo que investigara sobre El Gato Negro, seguramente también por lo mismo. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que pasaba algo muy importante por alto. Gin amaba a Aizen.

-_Aizen quería acabar conmigo, pero Gin no, hizo que yo lo descubriera para que a Aizen le diera tiempo de huir.-_ volvió a mirar a la casa, el fuego casi se había extinguido.-_pero entonces él..._- Volvió la vista al moreno.

-Mihawk- el mayor le miró.- quiero ir al hospital.

* * *

><p>Era domingo. Gin estaba sentado en la cama del hospital leyendo un libro que le había traído una vecina de su bloque. La dicha señora ya le había dado el parte; el piso se había salvado, aunque no enteramente, la cocina y la habitación de Aizen se había consumido por completo, en cuanto a los demás estaba algo chamuscado. Por suerte la casa estaba asegurada y la buena mujer se había ofrecido a dejarle vivir con ella y su marido mientras tanto.<p>

Después su estado físico no era ni mucho menos grave, es cierto que tenía algunas quemaduras del incendio y algunos moratones de la paliza que le dio Aizen para desahogarse y a la vez dejarle inconsciente, pero aun así estaba salubre. Era más que seguro que esa misma tarde o al día siguiente le dieran el alta.

La cosa no era tan mala, aun tenía casa, y estaba vivo.

-_¿para que?_-esa pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces en la vida, pero ahora Aizen no estaba para rebatirsela y aliviar su dolor, es más, era como si el mismo Aizen le hubiera hecho esa pregunta hace dos días.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar a recordarlo. Su ex-maestro le había dicho lo que verdaderamente era para él. Nada. Gin había sido todos esos años una fachada para mantener a raya a la policía, a la par que un objeto sexual y un perro fiel.

"Eras perfecto Gin, pero te empezaste a estropear cuando llegó ese niñato del pelo verde. Lo secuestré solo para ver si te podía arreglar, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. De verdad nunca pensé que me traicionarías de esta manera, primero esa llamada a la policía y ahora esto. Bueno, en cualquier caso fue un placer coincidir en esta vida. No nos volveremos a ver".

Toda su vida había sido una gran mentira, un teatro, una farsa, y él se la había creído por completo. Puede que lo peor fuera que había perdido al único amigo que había tenido en su vida, lo único y realmente verdadero que a tenido desde que nació.

-_seguramente el viernes ya llamó a sus amigos pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndoles que no volvería a ver..._

TOC, TOC.

Levantó a mirada de su libro encontrándose con la del peliverde, al verle casi se le va todo el oxigeno de los pulmones.

-¿puedo pasar?

-s-si, claro.-contestó cohibido.-_reacciona._-se dijo así mismo el canoso.-_solo ha venido para ajustar cuentas._

Zoro cogió una silla que había allí para sentarse al lado de Gin, este no quería mirarle.

-siento no haber podido venir antes, Mihawk.. me aconsejó que era mejor cuando ya no te estuvieran interrogando o haciendo exámenes médicos...¿como te encuentras?

-bien-suspiró.- Zoro, se que no has venido aquí para saber como me encuentro. Si sigues preocupado por Aizen déjalo, yo era el único motivo por el que la había tomado contigo, y a mi tal y como me ves esta claro que me ha dejado en tierra. No se te volverá a acercar.

-yo no quería saber eso.-negó con la cabeza.- tu... ¿le amabas?- el canoso apretó la sabana con su manos.

-si, lo amaba, se que parecerá una tontería pero era así ¿acaso has venido a reírte de mi? ¿o vas a amenazarme con contárselo a la policía?

-¡deja de ponerte a la defensiva! Tampoco que venido para eso.

-¡Entonces para que demonios has venido!- dijo mirándole por primera vez presa ya de su enfado.

-para darte las gracias- Gin abrió los ojos de sorpresa sacando a relucir su iris azules.

-¿darme las gracias?

-si, por ayudarme a pesar de que eso significara separarte de la persona que amabas.

Los ojos de Gin empezaron a humedecerse y sus labios a apretarse, bajó la cabeza para no ver a Zoro. Era lo que menos se había esperado, es más, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero... estaba tan contento.

-¿eh?-se alarmó el peliverde-¿ p-pero porque lloras?- le preguntó aturrullado.

-¿y yo que sé? Si no lloro desde que tenía nueve años años.- dijo intentándose secar las lagrimas pasando su muñeca por los ojos.

-¡Shhh!- les calló una enfermera- hablad más bajo por favor que estáis en un hospital.

-perdón.- dijeron los dos reverenciándose. La enfermera se fue.

-eso pasa porque lloriqueas.- le reprochó el peliverde.

-si eres tu el que se ha puesto a dar voces.- se hicieron un mohin el uno al otro y tras mirarse así unos segundos empezaron a reír por la cara de cada uno.

Todo volvió donde tenia que estar, excepto por el detalle del profesor Aizen.

Gin le contó como Aizen lo llevó consigo cuando apenas había cumplido nueve años. Su madre murió en su parto, y su padre se hacía cargo de él, pero no como un padre lo haría de un hijo. Más bien, para él su hijo era una cosa que estaba allí para adornar y que de vez en cuando había que darle de comer. En algunas ocasiones, su padre, venía borracho a casa, y él por muy pequeño que fuera sabía perfectamente que quedarse con él era un peligro, lo rompía todo y de vez en cuando arremetía con él. Se escapaba de casa y volvía cuando su padre ya estaba durmiendo la mona. Una vez no le hizo falta intentar escaparse, su mismo padre fue el que le echó a patadas de la casa. Ese mismo día encontró a Aizen.

Su ahora ex-profesor lo recogió de la calle y le curó las heridas. No quiso abrirse a él desde el primer momento, sobre todo porque pensó que ese amable señor no se lo iba a volver a encontrar. Pero su padre se emborrachó otra vez, y otra vez tuvo que huir.

Contra todo pronóstico, Aizen estaba esperándole en el mismo sitió donde se lo encontró la ultima vez. "pensé que volverías" esas fueron sus palabras acompañadas con una sonrisa.

Cayó bajo la sombra de Aizen, se dejó llevar en su brazos y permitió que esté lo cuidara. Volvieron a verse más veces y entonces finalmente se lo propuso "Gin, vente vivir conmigo". Le siguió sin dudar.

-¿y tu padre que hizo?

-cuando Aizen fue a hablar con él se negó. Hoy todavía me pregunto porqué. Fuimos a juicio y tras unos meses de pleitos le dieron mi custodia a Aizen. Mi padre no solo me perdió, si no que se vio obligado a pagar un cuota por mi mantenimiento.

-pero.. Gin, aún eres menor de edad, se supone que alguien tiene que tener tu tutela. Tendrías que volver con él.

-no, en el juicio se dio a mi padre como incapacitado para llevar la tutela de cualquier niño, fue como si me hubiera emancipado, lo que es un alivio porque entonces sigo teniendo su pago de la manutención y de momento no tengo que ponerme a trabajar y puedo seguir yendo al colegio.-finalizó sonriendo, el peliverde lo miró pensativo.- ¿en que piensas?

-¿sabes? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, puede que por eso hemos acabado conociéndonos.

-yo sentí lo mismo. A eso le llaman destino ¿no?

-el destino no existe.

-ah, entonces como lo reyes magos, son los padres.

-pues mira...

-disculpen.- le llamó la enfermera.- la hora de visita se ha terminado.

-ah, esta bien, ya me voy.- volvió a mirar a Gin.- espero que te recuperes pronto.

-si, con un poco de suerte me dan el alta mañana.

-eso es una buena noticia. Entonces hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Salió de la habitación asimilando toda la información que le había dado su amigo. Aizen no solo había sido como un padre para él, había sido su primer y único amor. Desde hace casi diez años el supuesto profesor había sido su mundo, solo él lo ataba a seguir respirando y a querer vivir. Lo amó tanto que incluso cuando descubrió su verdadera cara la aceptó. Y a pesar de todo fue capaz dejarlo machar y apartarlo de él por otra persona.

Zoro pensó en ello ¿hubiera sido capaz de hacer él lo mismo?

Pasó a través de las puertas automáticas del hospital, encontrándose inesperadamente con Mihawk, que le esperaba a la salida.

-¿q-que.. que haces aquí?

-le pregunté a la enfermera cuando acababa el horario de visitas. Con este frió no me pareció bien que volvieras desde tan lejos a casa.

-gracias.

-venga, el coche esta por ahí.

-si.

Era una tontería hacerse preguntas sin repuesta, pero en esa especial se alegraba que que nadie se la contestara.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana. Se moría de sueño.<p>

-buenos días.- saludó medio dormido. Le contestaron algunos de su compañeros los suficientemente despiertos y Vivi tímidamente obteniendo una cara de desaprobación de Luffy. Ya le daba igual, era la rutina de todos los días, así que se sentó como si nada en su silla y se puso a mirar el paisaje de la ventana.

-¡dios, dios, dios!- entraron Kiwi y Mos derrapando en la clase haciendo la pose de "super" de Franky.

-¡notición, notición!- dijo la primera.

-¡esto es para primera plana!- le secundó la otra.

-¡queréis decirlo ya, carajo!- le ordenó Bonney.- ¡que es muy temprano para tantos gritos!

-al profesor Aizen lo han trasladado.

-¡o lo que es lo mismo, que se ha largado!- y se fueron para seguir difundiendo la noticia dejando a la clase de 2º A en un silencioso paso de aceptación.

-¿que lo han trasladado?

-¿y ahora quien nos dará latín?

-a mi me da igual, yo soy de ciencias.

-_Trasladado-_ pensó Zoro. -¿_lo habrá dicho él mismo o habrá sido la policía para mantener la investigación en secreto? En cualquier caso es mejor que la verdad_.

-pues yo miro el lado bueno.- dijo Helmepo.- el niño ese se habrá ido con él os se habrá suicidado.

-ahora que lo dices, no ha venido, normalmente es de los primeros en llegar.- analizó Coby.

-ese seguro que esta en su casa berreando- dijo Bonney.

-esta en el hospital.- soltó Zoro con la voz suficientemente alta para que todo el mundo pudiera oírle.- el viernes su casa se incendió ya ahora mismo guarda cama en el hospital, aunque por suerte me dijo ayer que a lo mejor de daban el alta hoy ¿contentos?- la clase se quedó callada y él volvió a mirar el paisaje apoyando su mejilla en la mano con cierta aura de cabreo. Esperó no escuchar más gilipolleces en lo que quedaba de día.

Un golpe dado en su mesa le hizo dar un pequeño bote en la silla.

-¿porque fuiste a ver a ese chico?- le preguntó Luffy casi gritando.

-porque necesitaba que alguien estuviera con él.

-¡Ace también lo necesitaba y no fuiste!

-¡no compares la situación!- dijo levantándose de golpe.- ¡acabamos de romper! ¡no era la mejor opción! ¡y no podía ir sabiendo que lo que tu querías era que volviéramos juntos! ¡Ademas de que Ace no necesita para nada a su ex-novio teniendo a su hermanos y sus amigos!

-¿¡Acaso el niño ese no tiene padres!?- Zoro retiró la cabeza sorprendido pero lo que le acababa de decir. Se serenó y miró al moreno con inexpresividad.

-Luffy, para la cosas que has visto ya deberías darte cuenta de que no todos tenemos el prototipo de familia feliz.

El monito quedó un poco sorprendido, pero negándose a que Zoro se quedase con la última palabra volvió a arremeter.

-¿¡eso ya lo sé!? ¿Y que si no tiene la típica familia? ni tu ni yo tampoco la tenemos, eso no le hace mas especial para que capte tu atención.

-¡deja de decir gilipolleces sin saber de que estas hablando!

-¡pues dime tu de que estoy hablando!

-Luffy deja...- le intentó tranquilizar la peliazul.

-¡no lo dejo! ¡no has dejado en la estacada a todos solo por ese!

-¡"ese" es mi amigo!

-¡yo soy tu amigo!

-¡no lo parece!

-¿ah, sí? ¡Pues entonces se acabó!

-¡pues muy bien!

-¡pues estupendo!

Luffy cogió su silla, hasta ahora al lado de Zoro y la puso al otro lado de la clase. Ambos se sentaron mirando para el lado contrario en el que estaba el otro.

-Nami- le llamó Vivi por lo bajo.- tenemos que hacer algo, no pueden estar así.

-¿y que podemos hacer Vivi? Cada uno a tomado su elección y yo la mía. Sanji ¿puedes cambiarme el sitio?-le preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-por su puesto, querida.

La peliazul se quedó atónita. Miró a Chopper y el también quería hacer algo, pero al igual que ella poco podía hacer en ese momento.

-buenos días.- entró Robin.- he visto a Kiwi y Mos difundiendo la noticia, así que supongo que ya sabéis que el profesor Aizen ha sido trasladado. Si, lo sé, es muy repentino y no muy agradable para los de letras puras que tenéis la selectividad este año, pero no hay de que preocuparse, por el momento yo me encargare de su asignatura.

-¡nooo!- gritó Sanji.- ¡por que no me fui por puras! tendría a Robin-sensei-chwan en tres asignaturas!

-vaya- dijo la profesora con miles de gotitas.- espero que vosotros os hayáis preocupado más a la hora de elegir vuestro futuro. Pase- dijo esto ultimo invitando a entrar al que llamó a la puerta.

-buenos días.- saludó Gin.- perdón por llegar tarde.

-¡Gin! ¿Que te ha pasado?.- le preguntó preocupadisima, ya que a pesar de que el uniforme le cubría la mayoría de las quemaduras y golpes, algunas vendas como las de las manos y una en la mejilla se veían. También tenía una moratón en la frente pero se lo cubría el flequillo.

-hubo un incendio en mi casa.- decía no muy seguro, no le hacía gracia contarlo delante de sus compañero.- esto.. aquí traigo la justificación del médico.

-vale, gracias. Puedes sentarte. ¿esta bien?

-si. -volviendo la vista a su asiento para dirigirse a este, se dio cuanta del cambio drástico de sitios en la ultima fila.

-_¿que pasa aquí?_

* * *

><p>Llegó la última hora de clase, historia.<p>

-¡Yohoho! bueno queridos alumnos, os voy a enviar un trabajo de investigación. -hubo quejas.- no, no, si es para hacer la clase mas amena ¡yohoho! poneos en grupos de tres a cuatro, ni mas ni menos.

La sillas empezaron a arrastrarse juntándose unas con otras.

-bueno..- dijo Zoro volviéndose hacía atrás y apoyándose en la mesa de Gin.- pues nos va a tener que perdonar pero nosotros somos dos.

-Zoro... puedes hacer la paces con ellos.

El peliverde no pudo evitar poner una cara triste.

-creo que ya es un poco tarde. Ademas, para hacer las paces con ellos tendría que dejarte a ti.

-podrías hacerlo.

-pero no quiero.- dijo en un tono molesto, cuando le había dado el parte en el recreo ya se lo había repetido varias veces.

Gin suspiró.

-siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

-soy yo quien te debe Gin.

Vivi los miraba desde su asiento preocupada. Si se quedaban ellos dos solos al final el profesor acabaría por separarlos y ponerlos en diferentes grupos. Y tal y como estaban las cosas no se iban a integrar ninguno.

-Vivi.- la llamó la pelirroja.- vamos, vente con nosotros.

Ella miró el grupo que se había formado: Nami, Luffy, Sanji y Chopper. Volvió a mirar los otros dos. Suspiró, puso un mirada decidida y sonrió para contestarle a su amiga mientras se levantaba.

-mejor me voy con otro grupo, vosotros ya sois cuatro.- dijo cogiendo su silla y dándole la espalda a su amiga.- perdón..- dijo un poco tímida a Zoro y Gin.-¿puedo ponerme con vosotros?

Los dos chicos la miraron sin creer lo que había oído.

-claro, siéntate- le ofreció sitio Zoro en uno de los costados de la mesa de Gin.

-muchas gracias.-se sentó.

-Vivi.. ¿estas segura?

-¿de que? Solo me he puesto a hacer un trabajo con unos amigos.- la chica seguía sonriendo. Se volvió hacía el canoso- hola, soy Vivi, encantada- se presentó.- serás bueno en historia ¿no?

El chico, algo cohibido, se tranquilizó en un suspiro y sonrió como siempre.

-no tanto.

-saca muy buenas notas.- habló Zoro por él.- muchas gracias, Vivi.

-no tiene por que darlas. Y perdón por no haber hecho esto antes.

Nami miraba hipertérrita a su amiga de melena azul. Después miró a sus compañeros. Sanji con la mandíbula desencajada, Chopper miraba uno a uno con cara de preocupación y Luffy...

-_Luffy_.- el muchacho parecía como si le hubieran matado por dentro.

-yo...- empezó a hablar Chopper. Los otros tres lo miraron.- vo.. vosotros sois tres y..

-¿tu también?-preguntó incrédulo Sanji.

-podéis seguir haciendo un grupo.- dijo esto y cogió su silla yéndose con los otros tres un poco temeroso.- ¿pu..puedo... ponerme en vuestro grupo?

-Chopper ¿esta seguro?- el pequeño asintió.

-si, ademas Vivi y Gin tienen muy buenas notas en historia.- dijo poniendo en frente de Vivi.

-¿y yo no?

-tu mediocre.- contestó Gin sonriente.

-anda que rápido coges confianza.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-pero mejor así- dijo Vivi.- esta mas guapo sonriente.

-gracias.- se enrojeció un poco rascándose la cabeza.

-vaya, Gin ¿no te gustara Vivi?- dijo Zoro con malicia.

-eso parece- secundó Chopper.

-¿quieres que hablemos de quien le gusta a quien?- sonrió con malicia.

-cuidado, no se sulfures tanto o sangraras por la nariz.

Rieron más que hacer el trabajo, pero eso no podía ser mejor señal. A pesar de las miradas de sus compañero, ellos ya empezaba a ver luz al final del túnel.

**Continuará...**


	29. La gran aparición

**Notas: **curioso, llegando este capitulo para editarlo me doy cuenta de que se llama igual que mi capitulo 17 de _Entre Dimensiones_... sorprendente giro de acontecimientos.

**¡ah!** Antes de que se me olvide, muchas gracias a Bollo, Ryoskuro y Below por vuestros comentarios, como sabéis los leo pero me es imposible contestaros porque no estáis registrados en la pagina xDUu, pero si los leo y me alegro mucho de que os guste esta historia.

**Below**, en principio te digo que me hizo gracia que te leyeras mis historias de la mas nueva a la más antigua xDD y después, respecto a la canción de _Y nos dieron las diez,_ lo de las canciones se me ocurren de manera espontanea, más de una vez para mostrar mejor un sentimiento, por lo que no sé si podré incluir esa canción en el fic, añado que ademas has escogido una dificililla xDD pero ya veremos lo que se puede hacer, si no la incluyo en _Próxima parada_ tal vez lo haga en algunos de los fics que están por venir x3

**¿¡veis! **¡No me podéis dar cuerda! acabo hablando la Biblia en verso xDD

**Capitulo 29 La gran aparición.**

La sala de conciertos estaba a rebosar, tanto que si hubiera venido otra decena de personas más el edificio se abría derrumbado de un colapso. Pero era normal, tras enterarse del accidenten en moto del cantante y de que por eso se canceló el primer concierto, ningún fan dudó en comprar una entrada para verle y darle su apoyo incondicional.

Ace cantaba a todo pulmón, importándole poco si al día siguiente estaba afónico. Quería sacar todo su dolor y angustia a través de las canciones que había compuesto durante esos últimos meses; y sobre todo quería aceptar la realidad, por eso le dio la entrada a Zoro, por que sabía que él no vendría.

-_gracias Zoro. En verdad este era mi plan, este era el verdadero adiós. Y aunque sé que no estas aquí y no puedes escuchar mi música con tus oídos... desde donde quieras que estés se que puedes sentirla_.

Terminó la canción, dio las gracias al público y con el dedo señaló a Marco y Noyiko para que volvieran a tocar. Volvió a cantar como su estuviera susurrando.

Boku wo hikarasete

(a mi me iluminó)

Kimi wo kuromaseta

(a ti te nubló)

kono koi bokura no yume no noseru no ha omoni sugita kana

(tal vez poner nuestro sueños en este amor fue demasiada responsabilidad).

En la habitación de Zoro retumbaba el silencio, pero él, mirando desde su ventana en dirección la ciudad donde en algún punto estaba la sala de conciertos, podía oír la música.

Kimi ni kirai ni nari kata wo boku ha wasuretayo

(Ya se me olvido de que manera odiarte)

doko wo sagashite mo miataranainda yo

(y aunque la busque ya no podre encontrarla)

ano hi douse nara..

(podrías habérmela dicho ese día...)

"sayonara" to issho ni

(junto con ese "adiós")

Cantó con tanta fuerza esa frase que el público se quedó sin aire. Verdaderamente parecía que cantaba para una persona que no estaba ahí y que esperaba que le escuchara.

Oshiete hoshikatta yo

(queria que me dijeras)

ano yakusoku no yaburikata wo

(como romper aquella promesa)

hoka no dareka no aishikata wo

(como amar a alguien mas)

dakedo honto wa...

(pero la verdad es que..)

shiritaku nain da

(no quiero saberlo).

El peliverde sacó de su bolsillo la entrada del concierto. Sonrió.

-_era esto lo que querías ¿no? Demostrarme que los sentimientos si duran para siempre._

yakusoku shita yo ne

(lo prometimos ¿cierto?)

"Hyakusai made yososhiku ne"

("cuida de mi hasta los cien años")

hyakuichinenme ga konna ni hayaku kuru to wa omowanakatta yo

(No había pensado que ciento un años podrían pasar tan rápido)

Ace cerró los ojos visualizando para si a la persona que no estaba en entre toda esa gente.

-_ya te habrás dado cuenta y sé que puedes escucharme._

Konna koto itte honto ni gomen en

(de verdad, perdoname por decirte esto)

Atama de wakattemo kokoro ga goneru no, dakedo sona boku

(aunque lo entiendo en mi cabeza mi corazón se queja, supongo que así soy yo).

Guardó la entrada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, donde sabía que hay no se iba a perder.

-_¿que hubiera pasado si no llego a darme cuenta de que la entrada es de él primer concierto al que me invitaste?_

Ima made honto ni arigatou

(de verdad, gracias por todo hasta ahora)

Ima made honto ni gomen en

(de verdad, perdoname por todo hasta ahora).

-_No puedo pedir que te quedes conmigo, no puedo pedir que te quedes con mi música, por eso lo único que te pido es que te quedes con esa entrada y con el recuerdo de la primera vez que me viste sobre un escenario y todo los buenos momentos que vinieron después._

kono koi boku ga namae wo tsukeru nara sore wa "arigatou"

(si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a este amor sería "gracias").

El publicó aplaudió apasionadamente al terminar la canción. Pidieron un bis, pero el pecoso estaba demasiado agotado, así que dieron las gracias y fueron tras el escenario mientras el sitio se iba desalojando.

-bien hecho Ace.- le dijo Marco pasandole una bebida.- nunca has cantado con tanta fuerza.

-lo necesitaba, pero no sé si al público la habrá gustado un concierto lleno de canciones de desamor.

-¿pero tu has escuchado los aplausos?- le dijo Noyiko.- pues claro que les ha gustado, ademas de que no todas han sido de desamor, también hemos cantado algunas de las antiguas, y aunque así fuera cada una llevaba su sentimiento, creo que eso es lo que nos ha hecho triunfar esta noche.

-gracias.

-te lo digo porque estas deprimido, no te acostumbres.

-¿yo deprimido?-decía con gestos exagerados.- Noyiko, por favor, no me seas melodramática.

-¿ah, no? Entonces llevas razón, el concierto estaba petado de canciones de desamor y el público seguramente se ha ido con una vaga idea del amor y de ti.

-del amor puede, de mi solo se apiadaran de mi pobre alma pura e inocente maltratada por un destino desdichado.

-ya...

-Marco...- le llamó meloso engachándose a su hombros.- vamos a la cama que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-¡pero que leches dices! ¡soy hetero!

-pues conmigo bien que lo hiciste.

-¡Por probar y fue hace mucho!

-venga que sé que tienes ganas.

-¡que a mi solo me gustan las mujeres!

-vaaale... ¿Noyiko que apuntas a un trío?

-¡Ace!- lo tres se giraron, era Luffy seguido de Sanji y Nami.- Zoro no ha venido.- le informó con cara de preocupación.

-claro que no ha venido ¿como va a venir con una entrada caducada?

-¿"caducada"?- pregunto sin entender. Noyiko hizo una seña a los demás diciendo que mejor debían dejar a los dos hermanos solos.

Ace y Luffy quedaron apartados del resto, mirándose las caras.

-Luffy, yo no le invité al concierto para reconciliarme con él, ni tan siquiera se puede decir que le invitara al concierto, solo quería darle un "adiós" a derechas, despedirnos de buenas y que quedara al menos una amistad entre nosotros.

-¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso ya no le quieres?

-no se trata de querer o no, se trata que que estando juntos nos hacemos daño el uno al otro.

-¡antes estabais juntos y no os hacíais ningún daño!

-antes era antes y ahora es ahora, yo no creo que los sentimientos cambien, pero las circunstancias de la vida si. Ahora volvamos con los demás- dijo volviéndose, dando a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

-¡es por ese niño! ¡Zoro cambió de la noche a la mañana desde que se juntó con él! ¡seguro que le esta haciendo algo! tienes que..

-basta- le cayó. Volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.- deja de utilizarme para amarrar a Zoro como si fuera tu perro.-Luffy le miró perplejo, el labio le temblaba.- ya eres mayorcito Luffy, deja de comportarte como un crío porque si no puede que no solo no vuelvas a recuperar la amistad de Zoro.-el hermano menor bajó la cabeza cabreado. Ace llevo su mano para acariciarle el pelo.- Luffy..

-¡idiota!-le apartó la meno de un guantazo.- ¡piensas resignarte solo porque cometiste un error, eres un cobarde!- se fue corriendo hacia al exterior del edificio con la mirada de su hermano y los demás puestas en él.

Marco fue el primero en acercarse a Ace.

-¿estas bien?

-si..-resopló.- ahora no querrá hablarme... ¿que se le va a hacer?- dijo alzándose de hombros y quitando importancia al asunto.- ya se le pasará.

-bueno, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

-quiero un polvo.

-pesao.

* * *

><p>-Gin- el chico se volteó al escuchar su nombre.- buenos días.-le saludó la peliazul andando a su lado.<p>

-buenos días.-sonrió.

-buff...-se frotó los brazos en un escalofrío.- que frío hace, se nota que ya estamos casi a finales de octubre.

-ya nos queda poco para los exámenes.

-¡no! ¡No digas esa palabras!- decía la chica en gritos fingidos apretando los ojos y tapándose los oídos.

-pero tu tienes muy buenas notas.

-pero me da mucha pereza ponerme a estudiar. Oye ¿podríamos hacer grupos de estudio los cuatro? Así nos sería mas fácil. No es por apalancarme, pero tu vives solo ¿no? Allí estudiaríamos bien.

-si.. pero la casa aún huele a humo y la cocina no esta reparada.

-ah, vaya.

-Pero no lo digo porque no quiera que vosotros vengáis, al contrario.

-si, lo sé Gin, me hago cargo.-le dijo sonriendo. Miró al frente y la sonrisa se le borró.

El canoso miró al frente también, encontrándose con la triste mirada de Luffy, que les echó una ojeada a los dos y se metió en clase. Después miró a la chica, estaba cabizbaja, como si de repente le hubieran quitado toda su vitalidad.

-Vivi, tu..

-¿nos vamos a clase?- le volvió a mirar sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde fría, y en el Baratie no había muchos clientes. La que más decantaba entre todos ellos era una mujer de larga melena negra, vestía un elegante abrigo gris con el cuello de denso pelaje negro, unas altas botas de tacón del mismo color y unas gafas de mosca que cubrían sus ojos; entre ese conjunto de grises y negros resaltaban sus labios pintado de un rojo intenso.<p>

Con pose digna, a la par que elegante, la mujer se sentaba en la barra mientras Gwen le servía a la vez que se reía disimuladamente.

-¡quieres dejar de reírte!- le dijo la mujer haciendo que Gwen dejara de oponer resistencia al ataque de risa-¡cabronazo! Encima de que vengo a visitarte.- dijo la mujer indignada levantándose del taburete para irse.

-espera Sanji.- dijo el moreno, aún riéndose, agarrándole del brazo encima de la barra.-perdóname, pero es que me pone muy contento que te vistas así solo para verme.

Las mejillas de "la mujer" se tornaron rojizas, y a regañadientes volvió a sentarse.

-¿donde has conseguido esa peluca?

-de un teatro que hice una vez.

-¿de mujer?

-¡si, de mujer! ¿pasa algo?

-nada, nada.-Sanji resopló y apoyó la mejilla en su mano.- ¿te pasa algo? Te veo preocupado.

-...

-Sanji.-pronunció su nombre animándole a hablar.

-las cosas no van bien en el colegio.

-¿te has peleado con algún amigo? ¿O es por las notas?

-lo primero.

El rubio, en ese momento travestido, le contó todo lo sucedido desde el inició de curso, desde su punto de vista claro.

-Sanji, que Zoro haya cortado con su novio no significa que la culpa la tenga ese chico. A veces suceden esas cosas.

-ya lo sé, pero está muy raro desde que empezó el curso, que coincide exactamente cuando empezó a juntarse con ese tal Gin.

-cada uno tiene sus problemas, puede que sea simple coincidencia. Y yo no veo a Zoro tan tonto como para dejarse influenciar por nadie

-ya... tienes razón pero ¡no dejo tirados por él!

-si ese chico es amigo de Zoro y vosotros con tal de no juntaros con ese chico no quisisteis juntaros con Zoro creo que sois vosotros lo que le habéis dejado tirado.

-es que solo me vas a decir lo mal que lo he hecho.

-es que no lo has hecho precisamente bien.

-bien, Don Listo ¿y que hago ahora?

-haz las paces con Zoro e intenta conocer a ese chico.

-no puedo.

-¿por qué?

-Luffy no va entender a razones, si yo hiciera eso tendría que dejar a Nami-swan sola, que sé que ella va a seguir al lado de Luffy, aunque también me molesta dejar a Vivi-chwan con esos-dijo molesto.

-ah.. entiendo..

-¿no te sientes celoso Gwen?- le pregunto Paula.

-¿de qué?

-de que hable así de otras chicas delante tuya.- Sanji puso cara de preocupación y nerviosismo, no pensó que eso le podía hacer sentir mal.

-claro que no, siempre a tenido debilidad por las cosas bellas, en especial las del genero femenino, que esté conmigo aun con mi cara y mi genero me sube el ego.

-el amor es aceptación.- dijo la chica alzándose de hombros. Los dos hombres se miraron, el moreno sonriendo y el travestido un poco rojo.

* * *

><p>Ese día le costó un poco llegar a la mansión debido al viento polar que había venido de manera arrasadora a la ciudad avisando de la próxima llegada del invierno. Durante todo el trayecto soñó con la sopa de garbanzos y pollo que hacía Lesbia.<p>

-que frío hace- dijo frotándose los brazos a la vez que entraba por la puerta de la casa.

-bienvenido señorito, deme su abrigo.

-si ¿que hay de comer?

-puchero de garbanzos y pollo.

-¡_bien!_

-aún no esta puesta la mesa, pero tardará poco.

-esta bien, voy a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto.

-de acuerdo ¡Ah! Por cierto, hoy el señor tiene visita, si quiere ir a saludar están los dos en la biblioteca.

-ah, vale.

Desde la última visita que pasó por esa casa, sin contar a Gin, no le hacía mucha ilusión. Pero lo que le resultó extraño fue que estuvieran en... la biblioteca.

Tras pasar por su cuarto fue a esta. La puerta estaba, saltándose la rutina, entreabierta. No se escuchaba nada proveniente de ella, ni risas ni charlas, así que se animó a asomarse sin entrar.

No encontró a Mihawk, pero si a un hombre que tendría mas o menos su edad. Estaba de espaldas ojeando un libro, por lo que no le veía la cara, pero no hacía falta para ver que lo mas característico de él era su melena color rojo.

Al ver ese pelo recordó el álbum de fotos que le enseñó su abuela, y al chico pelirrojo que estaba con su padre y Mihawk.

Quiso verle mejor pero para ello tubo que abrir mas la puerta que hizo un fuerte crujido.

-_oh, mierda._

El hombre lo oyó y se giró, Zoro prefirió hacer como si acabara de entrar.

-esto... yo...

-¡Zoro!- gritó el hombro abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras giraba sobre si mismo.- ¿de verdad eres tu? ¡Que mayor estas! ¡si no fuera por que eres igual que tu padre no te hubiera reconocido! ¡un poco más y me creo que eres un fantasma! jajajaja!

-Shanks, deja de darle vueltas al niño o acabaras mareándolo.- escuchó la voz de Mihawk desde algún punto.

-¡si él se divierte!

-lo mismo decías cuando molestabas a tu gato y él acabó por irse de casa.

-vaaale.- paró de dar vueltas y dejo a Zoro en el suelo, que mareado cayó de culo al suelo.- ey ¿estas bien?- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Zoro le hizo un mohín con recelo.

-¡que mono!-dijo abrazándolo otra vez y restregando su mejilla contra la del peliverde.- ¡si pone las mismas caras que su madre!

-¡tranquilizate!- le dijo Mihawk agarrándole por detrás del cuello y apartándole del peliverde.

-¿me lo puedo llevar a casa para jugar con él? A mis hijos les encantará.

-Shanks, es un niño, no es un perro.

-mira que eres aguafiestas, ni que fuera tuyo.- Mihawk sonrió, pero la vena hinchada en la frente revelaba su gran cabreo.

-Shanks...

-dime amor mio.- se le marcó mas la vena.

-¿has visto el loro que hay ahí en la ventana?

-¿un loro? ¿donde?- dijo yendo a la ventana para verlo. Mihawk lo empujó hacia fuera (la biblioteca esta en un primer piso)-¡ahh!- y cerró la ventana.

-vamos, Zoro que la comida se enfría.

-¿vas a dejarlo ahí?

-se las puede apañar solito.

-pero mira como te mira.- el pelirrojo miraba a través de la ventada con las manos y la cara pegada al cristal, sus ojos estaba llorosos dándole el aspecto de un perro vagabundo que lloraba por algo de comida.

-no te preocupes, su instintos le salvaran.

-¡Mihawk! ¡dejame entrar! ¡Que aquí hace frío!- pedía aporreando el cristal.

-Mi..hawk.. te esta llamando.

-no le hagas caso- dijo el moreno.- lo mejor es no mirarles a los ojos.

-déjame entrar o le contaré al pequeño que a ti a los seis años te daba miedo..

-¡vale, entra! ¡Entra!- dijo abriéndole la ventana.- pero con la boca cerrada.

-mis labios sellados, nada saldrá de esta boca, ni una palabra desde ya, pero nada de nada, no pienso hablar, vamos, ni mijita pienso decir, como si no estuviera, es que no sabrás ni cuando estoy ni cuando no, es que voy a estar tan callado que hasta me voy a comer el sonido, voy a estar..¡ah!- lo volvió a tirar por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Tras unas cosas y otras, finalmente, los tres se sentaron en la mesa.<p>

-es un gusto volverlo a ver otra vez señor Akagami.- dijo Hermes mientras le servía.

-no me llames señor Akagami, por favor Hermes, me haces sentir viejo. Sigue llamándome señorito.

-ya sabe las normas de protocolo señor, a partir de la mayoría de edad se convierte en un señor.

-bueno, con este creo que te puedes saltar la regla.- le dijo Mihawk.

-¡ay, Mihawk! ¡siempre tan frío with me!- gritó abrazándose a su cuello y restregándose sobre el como antes lo había hecho con Zoro, gesto que al peliverde le gusto menos que consigo mismo.

-Shanks, estamos en la mesa así que comportate como un buen niño ¿vale?

-jajaja ¿como vivir sin tu sarcasmo e ironía Mihawk?-miró a Zoro.- creo que aún no sabes quien soy.

-el.. señor Akagami.

-llamame Shanks,-se separó del moreno y volvió a sentarse en la silla.- después de todo a Mihawk le llamas por su nombre ¿no?

-s-si..- de repente sintió calor y vergüenza, no pensó que tal vez debería haberle llamado por su apellido desde un primer momento por que era lo políticamente correcto, después de todo sus amigos de la infancia como Bon Clay y Shanks eran los únicos en llamarle así.

-yo también era amigo de tus padres ¿sabes?

-si.

-¿si?

-mi abuela me enseñó una foto de cuando mi padre era joven, y estabais vosotros dos.

-oh, eso fue de la primera vez que visitamos a Kotaro en el pueblo ¿te acuerdas Mihawk? Que tiempos aquellos ¿Recuerdas como nos llamaban en el colegio?

-algún día le haré pagar a Bon Clay por ese mote.

-no seas exagerado.

-¿que mote?

-nos llamaban e trío super jigoló de las flores.- Zoro pensó en el en lugar de Mihawk hubiera matado a Bon Clay.- era muy gracioso, jajajaja.

-solo Kotaro y tu erais capaces de verle la gracia, aunque después de todo a vosotros no os acosaba Doflamingo, que con el mote se volvió aún más pesado.

-que lastima como lo tratas, con lo enamorado que estaba de ti.

-estaba obsesionado, no es lo mismo.

-ah, por cierto, lo vi hace poco, me dijo que te diga que sueña con sentir otra vez tu nata sobre su boca.

Zoro y Mihawk escupieron la sopa que acababa de meterse tras los labios.

-jajaja, vaya, estáis muy sincronizados.

-de verdad, no entiendo como Doflamingo puede soltar esas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar tan a la ligera.-dijo el moreno limpiándose con la servilleta.

-tienes la cara un poco roja.- le informó su amigo.

-es por la sopa que está muy caliente.

Zoro observaba pensativo al pelirrojo sentado en frente suya. Shanks era muy energético, amable y divertido, era como si se complementara con Mihawk. Se notaba desde lejos que era amigos muy íntimos, que se conocían de toda a vida, que lo sabían todo el uno de otro y que habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Se sintió tan celoso que prefirió dejar de mirarlos.

* * *

><p>-deberías haberme dicho que te dejara en casa- le dijo Mihawk a Shanks cuando paró su coche en el parking donde trabajaba.- ya podrías haber mandado a alguien a por tu coche.<p>

-lo siento, pero yo sin mi deportivo rojo no soy persona. Por cierto ¿te mantienes con este coche?- dijo maliciosamente refiriéndose claramente a la apuesta entre los dos.

-perfectamente, gracias.

-me alegro.- dijo saliendo del coche.- hasta otra, Mihawk.

-hasta otra.- se despidió y volvió a arrancar el coche.

Cuando el pelirrojo perdió de vista el vehículo anduvo unos pasos hasta el suyo y sentado en el asiento marcó un numero de teléfono.

-¿Doflamingo?

-Shanks ¿has visto ya al chico?

-si, lo he visto, es igualito a Kotaro-dijo con alegría-, físicamente, claro, porque si te digo la verdad en personalidad se parece mucho a Mihawk cuando tenía su edad.

-ya, muy bien, pero que me dices sobre él.

-esta enamoradísimo de nuestro querido amigo.

-¿como estas tan seguro?

-a estas alturas de la vida se cuando alguien me mira con celos.

-vaya ¿y que piensas a hacer ahora?

-pues creo que durante un tiempo visitare más la casa de los Yurakiurs.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ¡ojú! Por fin salio Shanks que ya estaba tardando xDDD

Canciones:

-_Me me she,_ no se de quien es la canción... lo que si sé es que podéis encontrarla subtitulada en un video Sasunaru precioso, es una pocholada xDD, solo tenéis que poner en youtube me me she sasunaru.


	30. Historia de amor y realidad

**Capitulo 30 Historia de amor y realidad.**

La limusina paró frente a la casa de los Yurakiurs.

-gracias por traerme, Vivi.

-de nada, soy yo la que te debe dar las gracias por convencer a Gin de irnos a su casa, he pasado un rato muy agradable.

-si, la verdad es que hemos estado muy bien.

-aunque la próxima vez deberíamos estudiar de verdad y no ponernos a jugar al parchís.- dijo Chopper.

-bah, eso lo dices porque has perdido.- le dijo Zoro.- bueno, me bajo ya, mañana nos vemos.

-hasta mañana- se despidieron los dos.

Hermes le abrió por el porterillo, al llegar a la puerta principal encontró en su visión motivo de cabreo.

Shanks ya llevaba viniendo suficientes días, más de una semana exactamente, para que Zoro reconociera su deportivo rojo en la entrada. Cada vez que lo veía ahí aparcado le daban ganas de darle una patada; de hecho lo hizo, saltó la alarma antirobo y se tuvo que morder la lengua para disculparse con el pelirrojo y decirle que solo lo había tocado.

¿pero no entendía que hacía ahí ese hombre? Ya le había preguntado a Mihawk y le dijo bien claro que se veían contadas veces al año ¿porque de repente le había dado por hacer visitas diarias?

Para colmo de los colmos ese hombre no hacía mas que hacer crecer sus celos. Le ponía de lo nervios, tanto que incluso llegaba a odiarlo. No soportaba esa relación que tenía con Mihawk desde hace tantos años, como le hablaba y tocaba con más confianza de la que a él le hubiera gustado y sobre todo que Mihawk lo permitiera.

Pero quejarse no le iba a servir de nada, así que la mejor idea sería que hasta que ese hombre abandonara la costumbre de cenar en casa él se fuera a cenar a casa de Gin.

Tomó aire para aguantar una noche más y entró en la mansión.

-buenas noches señorito.- le saludó Lesbia.

-buenas noches. Por lo que veo Shanks a venido hoy también.

-si, señorito. Si quiere ir a verles están en la biblioteca.

-_otra vez..._-ese era otro dato que odiaba, siempre en la biblioteca, él no estaba seguro al cien por cien y eso era cierto, pero hubiera jurado que la biblioteca era un sitió especial para Mihawk, un sepulcro sagrado ¿por que demonios ese tío se paseaba por ahí como Pedro por su casa?

Dejó la cosas en su cuarto y se quitó el uniforme del colegio, como habían ido directamente a casa de Gin no pudo quitárselo. Ya vestido con ropa mas cómoda; vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera; fue a la biblioteca pensando en lo masoquista que era por no irse al comedor a esperarlos, pero tampoco quería dejar a los dos solos.

La puerta de la biblioteca, como ahora era normal, estaba entreabierta.

Entró sin llamar y se encontró con la típica escena de tropezarse y caer uno encima del otro, o en otras palabras, estaban los dos tirados en el suelo, Shanks encima de Mihawk.

-¿quieres quitarte de encima?.- le dijo el moreno intentando apartarlo, estaba un poco ruborizado.

-siento interrumpir.- dijo el peliverde con la voz neutra pero alta para que depararan en él, antes de que los mayores pudieran darle alguna explicación cerró la puerta un portazo.

-¿estarás contento?- le reprochó al pelirrojo a la vez que lo aparataba y se incorporaba.- ahora se habrá pensado cosas con no son.

-bueno ¿y a ti que mas te da?-dijo levantándose él también.- Ya me has dicho que no hay nada entre vosotros y que no lo va a haber nunca.

-una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. No quiero que piense que utilizo la biblioteca como un picadero.

-ah.. ya entiendo, te da lástima dejar de ser su admirado héroe.-el moreno le echó una mirada de odio.- vale, ya me callo.

Fueron al comedor donde Zoro ya les esperaba sentado en su sitio con cara de amargado, mirado su plato y la mejilla apoyada en su mano.

Todo transcurrió normal, el peliverde permanecía callado mientras los dos adultos hablaban.

-_¿cuando pensara irse a su casa?_- pensó ya muy harto de la presencia de Shanks.

-ey, Zoro- le habló el pelirrojo.- ¿te encuentras bien? No pareces muy animado.

-estoy bien.- respondió con paciencia.

-bueno, entiendo que te debas estar aburriendo un poco con nuestras conversaciones ¡Pues entonces cambiemos de tema!

-no hace falta.

-venga, no te hagas de rogar. Hablame de ti, Mihawk me dijo que tenias pareja ¿no?

-corte con él en septiembre.

El silencio y la sorpresa vinieron enlazados de la mano.

-va.. vaya, lo siento, jeje- le salió una risa nerviosa y miró a su amigo.- por la cara de Mihawk intuyo que el también se acaba de enterar.

-la verdad estoy un poco sorprendido- dijo el moreno recomponiéndose.- creía que erais una pareja feliz.

-tu fuiste el primero en decirme que él no era el mejor de las opciones.- Mihawk rayó en un desliz el plato con el tenedor.

-¿Mihawk te dijo eso? Ni que fuera un novio posesivo y celoso.- lo dos le lanzaron miradas de odio, el moreno por razones evidentes y el peliverde porque sintió como si le dijera en su cara "no tienes ni una posibilidad", cosa que ya pensaba pero que se la dijera él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia- aunque es normal que te diga esas cosas, después de todo es como un padre para ti.

Zoro apretaba las manos, ahora venia de nuevo el discurso del padre, no sabía cuantos días llevaba soltándoselo.

-que bonito el amor paternal ¿verdad? Es un cariño especial, un fuerte conexión. Muy diferente del amor de pareja. La verdad Zoro, deberías estar agradecido de tener un padre como Mihawk.

-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE!- gritó incorporándose y dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.- ¡yo ya tengo un padre! ¡No necesito otro! ¡vete a tu casa y dejanos en paz!

Respiración agitada por la ira, silencio incómodo, presión en el pecho, vergüenza, desesperación... todo eso fue lo que sintió antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

-¡Zoro!- Mihawk se levantó para perseguirlo.

Shanks, por su parte tenía en la cara un gesto de pena y se apretaba el corazón.

-que cosas mas feas me dice es chico, me voy a poner a llora.- dejó su teatrito y siguió degustando tan campante de la cena a la que se había autoinvitado.

-¿está seguro de lo que hace, señor Akagami?-le preguntó Hermes.

-seguro no hay nada en la vida, querido Hermes.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El peliverde corrió a su cuarto, quiso encerarse pero el moreno llegó antes de que pasara eso, puso su pie ente el dintel y la puerta y empujó esta ultima hacia dentro de la habitación.<p>

Zoro retrocedió unos paso, asustado y con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿se puede saber a que a venido ese grito?

-yo... estaba enfadado.

-¿por qué? No te ha dicho nada para que te pongas así.

-¡porque estaba harto! ¡no para de decir que eres como mi padre!

-¿tanto te molesta que nos vean así?

-¡si!

Los dos quedaron callados. Zoro pudo ver que Mihawk lo miraba con tristeza.

-_¿Lo habrá entendido mal?_

El moreno suspiró con pesadez frotándose los ojos con la yema de los dedos, tomó aire y se dio la vuelta yéndose de la habitación.

-queda menos de un año para que termines bachiller, aguanta ese tiempo, después podrás liberarte de esos comentarios.

-¡no! ¡tu no lo entiendes!-gritó con la voz quebrada. Estaba nervioso y alterado. No quería que se fuera con esa idea- yo te veo más que como a un padre.

Mihawk se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿que quieres decir?

La presión en el pecho del peliverde aumentó y su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que creía que le iba romper as costillas.

-_no hay vuelta atrás._

-que yo...- el moreno no le apartaba sus ojos amarillos ni para parpadear, estaba serio y quieto, y eso le ponía mas nervioso. Zoro bajó la mirada al suelo con las mejillas encendidas, su cuerpo temblaba y le daba la sensación de que las piernas le iban a fallar.-v_amos, dilo, no te quedes callado, no puedes quedarte callado ahora._- yo... te... quie...ro.

En las historias de amor, cuando se dan momentos como estos en el que uno de los dos se declara, el otro salta a retenerlo entre su brazos, le da un fogoso beso y le dice que el lo ama desde el primer momento en que lo vio... pero claro está, que la vida real es muy diferente.

-Zoro, piensa por un momento que estas diciendo.-algo se rompió dentro del peliverde-esto es imposible, buscate uno de tu edad, será mucho mejor para ti.

Sabía que lo iba a rechazar, no por eso le dolió menos. Una sensación de vacio se ensanchó en su pecho; sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y movía los labios inquieto.

Se sentía perdido e idiota, y lo peor, avergonzado. No era capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Oía las paredes de esa casa riéndose de él.

_-¡no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí!_

Corriendo y sin mirar al otro salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose directamente al puerta principal por donde pasó de manera atropellada. Montó su bicicleta y paladeó con todas su fuerzas.

* * *

><p>La puerta de su casa sonó cuando estaba tranquilamente, tumbado bocarriba en el sofá, leyendo un libro. El canoso se levantó algo estañado por la hora que era. Con el pestillo de cadena puesto en la puerta, la abrió un poco para ver quien era.<p>

-hola. -le saludó el peliverde con una sonrisa, pero su cara reflejaba una profunda pena.

-¡Zoro!- quitó el pestillo y terminó de abrir la puerta.- ¿que haces aquí? y.. con tu bici.

-¿puedo... puedo quedarme esta noche?-su cuerpo temblaba.-no te molestare mucho, me basta con el sofá.

Gin lo volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo tremendamente preocupado, era como si el peliverde se aguantara unas ganas de llorar y gritar terribles.

-¿que ha pasado?

Zoro se mordió el labio inferior y intentó retener las lagrimas, pero el mundo pudo más que él. Se abrazó a Gin escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

-se lo he dicho todo...- apenas podía hablar entre sollozos. Su amigo lo comprendió en seguida. Le confortó con sus brazos y pasó su mano por el cabello verde para consolarlo.

-todo se arreglará, no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte aquí.

Le ayudó a guardar su bici en casa, le dejó un pijama y le invitó a acostarse en su cama. Zoro no quiso hablar, y él tampoco quiso obligarlo, se ciñó a dejarle todo el apoyo que le hiciera falta.

-ah, gracias a dios que esta contigo.- le decía Hermes al otro lado del teléfono.- estábamos muy preocupados.

-creo que de momento es mejor que se quede aquí en mi casa.

-opino lo mismo. Por favor cuídelo bien señorito Gin, y dígale que esperamos su regreso cuanto antes.

-vale, descuide, se lo diré.

Cuando el chico ya se hubo acostado en el sofá el interior de la casa se sumió en el silencio, podían oírse algunos zapatazos y murmullos de lo otros pisos, pero nada que te quitara el sueño. Hasta que el móvil de Zoro sonó: él no estaba dormido pero si muy cansado, tanto que le costaba mover los ojos, y tardó un poco en cogerlo.

No reconoció el numero, y se sintió muy estúpido por hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero también era un alivio el que no le llamara Mihawk, después de todo ¿que le iba a decir alguien que acababa de rechazarlo?

-¿diga?

-soy yo- reconoció la voz de Shanks.- ¿te he despertado?

-¿que haces tu con mi numero?

-me lo dio Hermes.

-ah..

-Zoro, yo... lo siento mucho, no me esperaba esto, de verdad creía que te correspondería.-el peliverde analizó lo que acaba de decirle.

-¿tu.. tu me has puesto celoso solo para que me declarara?

-si.

-¿eres gilipollas? ¿Porque has hecho eso? Yo era feliz tal y como estaban la cosas-hubiera gritado de haber tenido fuerzas para ello- Lo has fastidiado todo ¿como voy a mirar a Mihawk a la cara?

-Zoro, escúchame, el te quiere de verdad.

-no lo parece.- oyó como el pelirrojo suspiraba.

-dale tiempo.

-no creo que con eso baste.

-Zoro...-volvió a suspirar, después de lo ocurrido es normal que no se lo creyera.- ¿la bicicleta que tienes es la de tu padre verdad?

-¿que? Pues... si, es la de mi padre.- no entendía que venia esa pregunta ahora.

-recuerdo lo contento que se puso, nos llamó a todos por teléfono diciendo "no te lo vas a creer, me ha tocado un bici, es la primera vez que me toca algo en la vida" y tenía mucha ilusión porque fueras un poco mayor para que te pudiera enseñar a montar.-suspiró por la nariz.- El era... un gran hombre ¿sabes? Nunca pretendió ser algo que no fuera él mismo y consiguió que un grupo de pijos repelentes como nosotros le llamáramos amigo de todo corazón,-rió algo débil- pero... puede que lo que más nos prendara de él fue... que nunca se rendía en lo que se proponía.- Hizo una pausa. El peliverde no contestó.- descansa Zoro, te hará falta.

-si.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Zoro se escondió bajo la colcha.

-_me siento tan imbécil.. ¿como he podido pensar que...?-_ lo había pensado, que todo lo sucedido desde que entró por la puerta de la casa de lo Yurakiurs era un paso mas para llegar a Mihawk: sus peleas, su resfriado después del partido, sus suspensos, su ayuda, el encuentro con su madre, el secuestro, la ruptura con Ace...

pero solo eran imaginaciones suyas, una ilusión infantil, y ahora lo único que quería era que el mundo desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Shanks aparcó a las puertas de su mansión. Su servicio lo saludó como siempre y le avisaron de dos cosas, de que su mujer y hijos ya estaban acostados y que tenía una visita esperándole en él salón.<p>

Al entrar encontró a Doflamingo dándole la espalda y viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

-buenas noches querido amigo.- dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras se desanudaba la corbata. El rubio se volvió hacia él.

-buenas noches.

-ya veo que te has servido por tu cuenta.- dijo señalando la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos.

-no me lances tus reproches, llevo un buen rato esperando, que menos que una copita.-se sentó en el otro sofá.

-como digas- se alzó de hombros.- supongo que vienes a saber como va el plan.

-exactamente.

-el chico se ha declarado.

-¿tan pronto? No me imaginaba que lo cabrearías tan rápido, vas siendo más irritante con lo años.

-oye, que de irritante y pesado los dos nos llevamos un buen cacho.

-¿y que le ha contestado Mihawk?

-que no.

-lo sabía, no estaba enamorado, Bon Clay siempre ve mas allá de lo que debería.

-Mihawk si esta enamorado del niño.

-¿que? ¿Entonces?

Shanks resopló.

-sigue con su filosofía de que la gente es más feliz con su sufrimiento.

-pues en eso tu tienes la culpa.

-¿yo?

-no te hagas el inocente, desde que erais unos enanos te has pasado la vida chinchándole. A los seis años a Mihawk le daba miedo dormir en su cuarto porque los arboles hacían sombras diabólicas y tú cuando te quedabas a dormir en su casa metías más el dedo en la llaga contándole historias de terror y dándole sobresaltos.

-es que a Mihawk es muy fácil chicharle y dan muchas ganas y... un momento ¿tu como sabes eso?

-me lo contaste tu delante suya para hacerle pasar vergüenza.

-ah, ya.. es verdad, creo que en eso nunca aprenderé.-puso una sonrisa melancólica- siempre me veo obligado a hacerle daño, a hundirlo y que se apoye en mi, como si fuera mi única manera de retenerlo.

-¿retenerlo? Shanks ¿para eso no hubiera sido mejor salir con él, casarte, y adoptar un negrito? Creo que así nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas, entre ellos este.

-es que yo no quiero a Mihawk de esa forma, es algo extraño ¿sabes? Quiero tenerlo para mi, pero a la vez me veo incapaz de tocarlo, como si mis mis manos pudieran pudrirlo.

-¿y tu sabes lo que creo? Que no equivocamos y el hijo de puta de grupo eres tu, no yo.

-tu no te quedas corto.

-ese no es el caso ¿has intentado convencer a Mihawk?

-si que lo he intentado. Pero a resultado inútil, a parte de decirme que estoy loco y preguntarme que en qué estaba pensado... me a dicho que esa relación es imposible.

-¿por qué?

-sobre todo me a señalado la diferencia de edad. Dice que eso es un problema más grande de lo que se ve a primera vista, el niño aún es muy joven y tiene vida por disfrutar y él ya lo a hecho, estar juntos solo podrían entorpecerse el camino el uno al otro.

-pero si el chico le quiere...¿no sufrirá más si no está con Mihawk?

-se lo he dicho, y me a contado que el chico hace ya unos meses sufrió una experiencia traumática y Mihawk le veló por la noche.

-enternecedor.- alzó la copa y sorbió un poco de vino.

-el caso es que mientras lo velaba... el niño llamó a su padre. Para nuestro amigo quedó claro que Zoro solo lo ve como un sustituto de Kotaro, y si el chico piensa que hay algo más es simplemente porque esta pasando una mala etapa y esta confundido. -suspiró.- la verdad, escuchar como llamaba a su padre no debió de ser un buena experiencia, él siempre se a sentido eclipsado por Kotaro.

-Ademas de que cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay dios que se los saque, en eso se parece mucho a Cocodrilo.

-un poco, por cierto ¿sabes algo de él?

-lo mismo le pregunté a Bon Clay, pero parecer que esta en paradero desconocido desde que se fue a Italia.

-vaya.

-pero volviendo a lo nuestro... -resopló- supongo que nuestro plan no ha funcionado.

-¿tan rápido te das por vencido?

-que quieres decir, acaso tu vez que se pueda arreglar esto.

-yo lo que veo es un sucesor de Kotaro.

-Shanks, que ese chico sea el hijo de Kotaro no significa que sea igual.

-bueno..- se alzó de hombros.- Mihawk tampoco es que sea como Sora.

* * *

><p>Era la segunda noche que se quedaba en casa de Gin. Ese día no había ido al instituto, no se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con humor para enfrentarse al mundo, en especial con las miradas de odio y reproche de Luffy. Ya tenía bastante por ese momento, pero aun así...<p>

-mañana despiértame.

-¿vas a venir al instituto?- el peliverde asintió.- Zoro, salta a la vista que no estas pasando una buena racha, no deberías esforzarte tanto.

-solo es ir al instituto, Gin, además de que tu también lo has estado pasando mal y no por eso has dejado de ir.

-mi situación es diferente. Yo ya necesitaba salir del bache aún por las malas, pero tu... creo que necesitas más descanso.

Zoro bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Suspiró.

-algún día tendré que volver a esa casa, y no lo puedo hacer compadeciendo de mi mismo, tengo que hacerlo como una persona que va a salir adelante.-sus manos empezaron a temblar.- aunque sea muy duro verlo todos los días y pensar...- su voz se quebraba.- que no me ve mas que un crío idiota. Pero solo así seré capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara y de ser capaz de recuperar un poco de la relación que teníamos.

El canoso lo miraba muy preocupado, Zoro estaba débil y abatido, esto le estaba afectando más de lo que parecía a primera vista, puede que mucho más que todo lo que había soportado esos últimos meses. Parecía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-_puede que esta sea la única solución._

-Zoro- el peliverde le miró con lo ojos un poco llorosos; Gin se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

El peliverde no se apartó, pero tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿que... que haces?

-necesitas pensar en otra cosa.-sin dejar de mirarle, se tumbó en el sofá ofreciéndole a venir.-vamos.

-no voy a utilizarte.

-no me utilizas, te apoyas en mi. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

-esto es diferente.

-es diferente cuando hay posibilidades de que te enamores de la persona con la que lo estas haciendo, pero con nosotros no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos enamoremos el uno del otro.

Zoro lo miró fijamente pensando en que debía hacer. Los dos estaban libres, nadie se lo podía echar en cara, y él ya no tenía nada que perder; ademas Gin tenía razón, necesitaba algo como eso. A definidas cuentas: no había razón para negarse.

Apoyando sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Gin juntó sus labios con él. El canoso puso sus manos en la cabeza del peliverde profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se estuvieron batiendo hasta que les faltó el aire. Zoro se separó un poco de él mientra Gin deslizaba sus manos desde los cabellos verdes a su mejillas que ya empezaban a colorearse.

El peliverde le besó la frente apartándole el flequillo, después la mejilla y el cuello.

-te advierto que es la primera vez que lo hago así.-dijo en voz baja.

-no te preocupes, fingiré si no me gusta.

-¿no se supone que tienes que animarme?

-por eso fingiré.

-no te hará falta.

Gin soltó una pequeña risa y Zoro siguió con lo suyo. Le quitó la camisa al canoso besando las partes que ya quedaban desnudas mientras el otro se las ingeniaba para quitarle la suya al peliverde. Con la camiseta ya fuera degustó y acarició el pecho pálido de su amigo que ya empezaba suspirar excitado. Bajó una de sus manos por la cadera de Gin hasta su entrepierna y la masajeó por encima del pantalón.

-ah... -gimió cerrando los ojos.

El peliverde le desabrochó los pantalones y se lo quitó junto con los calzoncillos. Acercó su mano a miembro viril y le hizo un masaje pausado.

-ah..- Gin apartó la cara y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

-¿Gin?- paró en el acto arrepentido por haber aceptado la proposición ¿porque no lo había pensado antes? Gin no era una persona que se mostrara así para nadie, solo con Aizen ¿como había podido ser tan egoísta?-lo sient..

-sigue.

-pero...

-sigue- le cortó.- por favor.

Se lo pensó dos veces.

-esta bien.

Volvió a estimularle a la vez que la respiración de canoso se alteraba mas y gemía mas alto. Gin apretaba con una mano el sofá.

-¡ah!

La mano de Zoro se empapó entera.

-el sofá...

-no te preocupes-dijo el canoso recuperando aire.- ya lo limpiaré.

Zoro quedó mirando su figura, su amigo estaba sudado y nervioso; el peliverde acercó su rostro al del otro y le beso, no con amor pero si con cariño.

-si quieres que pare dímelo- le susurró. Gin asintió.

Zoro se humedeció los dedos y dilató la entrada con cuidado mientras se bajaba los pantalones; el canoso hizo un quejido entre dientes pero pidió nada; el peliverde se colocó entres sus piernas oyendo como el otro aguantaba la respiración.

Le penetró con el máximo cuidado que pudo tener y se abrazó a él. Gin correspondió con los ojos cerrados y besándole.

Si aparatar los labios y también cerrando los ojos, Zoro, comenzó el empuje.

Ambos gemían el la boca del otro, Zoro se aferraba la cuerpo de Gin, y Gin apretaba sus manos contra la espalda de Zoro.

Separaron sus bocas, necesitaban aire. La velocidad que llevaban se hizo lenta y sus cuerpos pedían mas y cuando ese máximo estaba cubierto pidieron aún más.

Consiguieron llegar al clímax coronado con un fuerte gemido por parte de los dos. Zoro arqueó la espalda y cayó rendido sobre Gin.

Aun jadeando, salió del interior se su amigo y se incorporó un poco para alcanzar la manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y se la echó por encima para tapar su cuerpo y el de Gin. Ya de esta manera acomodó su cara en la curva del cuello de su amigo y se quedó dormido.

El canoso miraba al techo, todavía con la respiración acompasada. Sus lagrimas se desbordaron en silencio.

-Sosuke..- susurró con la voz quebrada.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **por favor privense de tirar cosas que duelan, ensucien o se rompan. En un principio este lemon ni por asomo lo tenía previsto pero... es que al ver crecer la amistad de Gin y Zoro... no me pude resistir : D


	31. Sin decir adiós

**Capitulo 31 Sin decir "adiós".**

Ya había pasado poco mas de una semana desde que se fue de casa de los Yurakiurs. Zoro aparentaba estar mucho mejor, pero aún necesitaba tiempo, porque por dentro no es que se sintiera precisamente bien.

Le debía mucho a Gin que lo acogió sin reparos en su casa y que en esos días en los que estaba más frágil se ocupó de él para todo. Ahora eran como compañeros de piso, pero la situación a veces parecía de dos recién casados. Más de una vez pensaron "ojala me enamorara de ti" puesto que sería la solución a muchos de sus problemas, pero eso que pedían era imposible e irrevocable, era un concepto tan inamovible que parecía un ciencia exacta. Por otra parte era mejor así, después de todo su anteriores encuentros con el amor le dejaron a los dos una sensación de que ese sentimiento solo estropeaba las cosas.

-¡arg! ¡Que frío, leches!-se quejaba el peliverde saliendo del cuarto de baño frotándose los brazos y dirigiendose directamente al sofá a reilarse en el futón que había ahí tirado.

-normal que tengas tanto frío- dijo Gin frotándole el pelo al peliverde con una toalla para secárselo.- te pones el agua tan caliente que al salir la temperatura ambiente te debe parecer el polo norte.

-¿y tu como sabes que me pongo el agua caliente?

-porque cuando entro yo, después de ti, el cuarto de baño parece una sauna y el agua del grifo sale helada.

-ah... perdón.

-no tienes que disculparte, son roces de la convivencia, ademas prefiero estar acompañado.- dejó la toalla sobre la cabeza de Zoro y se separó de él.- bueno, voy a hacer la cena.

-me siento como si fuéramos pareja.-dijo poniéndose la toalla al cuello.

-los del colegio parece que también piensan lo mismo-dijo hablándole por la ventana de la cocina que daba al salón.- ¿no les has oído cuchichear?

-bueno, después de todo vamos y venimos juntos, y el otro día Hermes vino a clase a traerme mi ropa y otras cosas para irme contigo.

-¿no te importa?

-¿a estas alturas ya que me va a importar?- Gin se alzó de hombros y siguió preparando arroz

-oye, Zoro.

-¿si?

-ya estamos en noviembre.

-¿quieres que te pague alquiler?

-no, no es eso. Me refiero a tu cumpleaños, ya es esta semana.

-si, el domingo.

-¿has pensado hacer algo?

-la verdad... es que en cuanto a ese tema... quería pedirte algo.

-dime.

-esta vez voy a ser yo quien vaya al pueblo, creo que es mas cómodo para Tashigui y los demás, que me da la sensación de que este año también van a venir si o si, y así visito a mi abuela.-resopló- El caso es... ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Gin levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

-¿quieres.. que yo vaya contigo a celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-si.-asintió con la cabeza.- ¿no quieres?

-¡si, claro que quiero!- dijo emocionado- muchas gracias por invitarme.- se reverenció.

-¿porque te emocionas tanto? solo va a ser un simple visita, ni fiestorro, ni botellón, ni orgías, ni nada.

-es que estoy pelando cebollas.

-¿eso no te hace llorar?

-pero si te hacen llorar es porque primero te hacen emocionarte¿no?

-ah..- articuló con una gota de sudor resbalandole en la frente.

-vaya... así que ya hemos llegado a esta parte de nuestra relación.

-¿en?

-me vestiré de chaqueta para presentarme a tu abuela.

-¡pero que dices? ¡Que no te llevo ahí para presentarte como novio formal!

-ya lo sé- dijo divertido.

-ah, vale- suspiró.

-ya que hemos llegado a esta parte de nuestra relación...

-y dale.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta comprometida?

-...no estoy muy seguro pero vale.

-algunas veces... cuando lo hacemos tu yo... ¿de donde has sacado esas posturas?

Zoro se puso rojo y le apartó la mirada.

-el libro favorito de Ace era el Kamasutra.

* * *

><p>-señor, no quiero ser pesado pero... ¿de verdad está seguro de esto?- le preguntó Hermes ayudándolo a hacer su maleta.<p>

-si- respondió sin mirarle.- Zoro va a volver a esta casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo, que yo este aquí solo le perjudicará mentalmente. Tiene que olvidarse de mi, es lo mejor para él.

-pero... como va a ser mejor para él si...

-a la larga lo será.-le cortó.

El anciano mayordomo apartó la mirada apenado.

-esta camisa necesita que se planche, si me disculpa señor.- salió de la habitación encontrándose que la joven empleada rubia.

-¿que tal?

-sigue decidido a marcharse.- Lesbia bajo la cabeza apenada.

-pobre señorito.

-no Lesbia, pobres los dos.

* * *

><p>El viernes, al salir de colegio, tomaron el tren que les llevaría al pueblo. En la casa, la abuela de Zoro les recibió de un manera muy hospitalaria y cálida.<p>

A pesar de que la llegada había sido una sorpresa, la anciana puso en la mesa comida suficiente para los tres. Evidentemente y a pesar de los años ella no había perdido la costumbre de cocinar para tres desde que se murió su marido.

-esta sopa de verduras esta buenísima.- decía el canoso entre sorbo y sorbo.

-gracias hijo, no te cortes. Come más- dijo sirviendole otro cuenco.

-abuela siéntate ya y come tranquila que él puede servirse solo.-le dijo su nieto un poco harto de repetirle la frase.

-y tu también, trae tu cuenco.

-pero si ya me as servido dos veces- se quejó.-ya no puedo más.

-¿pero tu has visto la pinta que traes? ¡Estás raquítico! Dame el cuenco- se lo quitó de las manos y se lo sirvió hasta que desbordaba.- y no quiero que dejes ni una gota.

-...- comió resignado.

-¿ves como si te cabía más?

-sii...-contestó con paciencia- pero quedate ya quieta y ponte a comer tu también. Que ya no tienes quince años

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo sentándose por fin, un poco sofocada por el esfuerzo.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó el peliverde.-pareces más estropeada y pasosa de lo normal.

-¿pasosa?- pregunto Gin.

-de pasa.

-¡pasoso tu!-le reprendió la anciana.- Claro que estoy bien, uff... solo son los achaques de la edad, deja de preocuparte y come.

-vaale.

-entonces pensáis quedaros hasta el domingo por la tarde ¿no?- los dos asintieron.- querréis dormir juntos, voy a sacar la otra de abajo.- dijo levantándose otra vez.

-abuela, siéntate.

-¿pero que pasa con la cama?

-ya la pondremos nosotros después. Ademas de que es mucho esfuerzo para ti.

-después os dará pereza y acabareis durmiendo en los sofás.

-que te sientes.

-que no.

-que si.

-¡esta bien! ¡ya voy yo!- se levantó exasperado de la mesa y se perdió por las escaleras.

Su abuela suspiró cansada sentándose, miró el camino que había andado su nieto con una sonrisa.

-es un vago pero cuando quiere se pone muy aplicado.

-pero él tiene razón, no debería esforzarse tanto.

-tonterías, estoy perfectamente, solo que me canso antes porque estoy más mayor, pero ese es el pago por hacerme más sabia- hizo una pausa para mirar a Gin.- así que eres un compañero de colegio.

-si.

-gracias por cuidar de él.

-no me las dé, mas bien es él el que cuida de mi.

-pero de seguro se que el se apoya en ti, sino no estarías con él ahora que esta pasando un mal momento, el siempre a sido de pasar las malas rachas solo.

Los ojos de Gin se abrienron de la sorpresa.

-vaya, tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

-¿como sabe usted que Zoro lo esta pasando mal?

-más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Sé lo que le pasa a mi nieto por al cabeza antes que él, él no ha venido de visita para celebrar su cumpleaños, sobre todo porque nunca le a gustado celebrarlo, algo le ha pasado en la ciudad y quiere evadirse, es más simple que un cubo.-suspiró.-pero otra vez, por mucho que yo sepa, no hay suficiente ayuda que yo le pueda prestar.

-creo que para él.. estar aquí con usted es suficiente ayuda, si no.. no vendría aquí ¿no?- la anciana sonrió.

-me alegro de que seas su amigo.

Se oyeron pisadas bajar por las escaleras.

-ya esta la cama- bajó Zoro refunfuñando- ¿contenta?

-contentisima... ¿¡pero porque vas tan desabrigado!- preguntó alarmada.- ¡ahora mismo subes y te pones un jersey!

Al a tarde, la acogida del dojo también fue muy cálida. Según Zoro un poco pesada, pero que iba a decir si en cuanto entró en su antigua clase Saga gritó:

-¡es Zoro! ¡por él!

-¡weeeee!- y todos se le echaron encima de la manera más literal posible.

-Gin..- decía con hilo en la voz debajo de la montaña de todos su compañeros.- ayuda.. se me acaba el aire.

El canoso solo veía un brazo de Zoro y parecía que ya le quedaba poco oxigeno.

-vaya...- decía sonriente.- ahora entiendo porque eres tan fuerte.

-ah, hola- lo saludó alegremente Saga saliendo de la montaña humana y poniéndose enfrente de Gin.- eres amigo de Zoro ¿verdad?

-¿¡amigo!- gritaron Jonny y Yosaku sacando de tronco para arriba de la montaña antes de que a Gin le pudiera dar tiempo ni a pensar la respuesta.

-Zoro ¿este tipo es tu amigo?-le preguntó Jonny señalando a Gin.

-me muero...-dijo agonizante.

-¿se puede saber que pasa aquí con tanto jaleo?- entró Tashigi en la clase.

-Zoro a venido de visita.- le informó Saga.

-¿en serio?- dijo ilusionada.- ¿donde esta?

-por ahí.- señaló la montaña.

Segundos de silencio para asimilar la situación.

-¡queréis apartaros de ahí que lo estáis asfixiando!- lo chicos se apartaron dejando que el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Zoro por la falta de oxigeno viera la luz.- ¡Zoro! ¿estas bien?-lo traqueteaba la chica.- ¡aguanta!

-veo una luz muy bonita...

-¡que se nos va!- gritaban Jonny y Yosaku abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua como una ola.

-¡ya os vale joe! Para un vez que viene y os lo cargáis- reprochaba Saga.

-¡A SIDO CULPA TUYA!

Después de la heroica reanimación de Zoro por parte de Saga que le hizo el boca a boca (y el masaje cardíaco) y los saludo de todos sus compañeros de kendo los cinco amigos de siempre junto con Gin se sentaron a hablar en un clase vacía.

-ya veras Zoro, mi madre te va a preparar una tarta que te vas a cagar patas arriba solo de verla.

-no hace falta que se moleste.

-así que te llamas Gin ¿no? Sois compañeros de clase- le preguntó Tashigi al canoso.

-si, pero de compañeros empezamos este año, antes hablábamos cuando coincidimos por los pasillos.

-pues que sepas que nosotros somos mas amigos de él que tu- afirmó con rotundidad Jonny levantando el mentón con orgullo.

-¡eso eso!- le siguió Yosaku, ambos carcajearon con los brazos en jarra.

-tu a estos ni caso.- le dijo Zoro.

-¿como que ni caso?- le gritó Jonny en el oído.-¡cuidadito conmigo que el año pasado no me distes regalo del día del padre y me dolió en el alma!

-buaaa, Tashigi, Zoro ya no nos quiere.- lloriqueaba Yosaku abrazándose a la chica.

-ains..

Sonó el tono de mensaje recibido de un móvil, las caras se tornaron hacía el sonido encontrándose con Saga que miraba su teléfono con las mejillas encendida y la cara demostrando que se le había ido el Santo a cielo.

-como se nota que el mensaje es de Maya*.- dijo Tashigi con una gota de sudor resbaladole por la frente.

-si, jeje- decía con cara de atontado feliz rascándose la cabeza vergonzoso.

-¿pones siempre esa cara cuando estas con ella?- le preguntó Zoro. -Porque ella siempre a sido buena samaritana, puede que este contigo por que piensa que tienes deficiencia mental.

-di lo que quieras envidioso chico que nació calvo y se pego la hierva en la cabeza.

-no malgastes fuerzas mentales conmigo y contestale el mensaje que eso ya te cuesta.

-¡a ti si que te va a costar!- se tiró encima de Zoro y empezaron na pelearse revolcándose por el tatami.

-siempre igual- suspiraron los otros tres mientras Gin miraba

-¿no deberíamos pararles?

-son felices así.- se encogió de hombros la chica.

-yo apuesto por Saga, Zoro lleva mucho tiempo sin estos encuentros.- se explicó Jonny

-yo por Zoro, la amistad lo primero aunque me cueste el dinero.- decía lloroso por su poco dinero el pobre Yosaku.

Tras un forcejeo, risas y lucha por ver quien estaba peor si Saga que según Zoro no avanzaba o Zoro que según Saga estaba tan oxidado que hasta su buena abuelita que le temblaba la mano al coser le ganaría; Saga acabó encima de Zoro sujetándole las muñecas.

-ah no Saga, Saga ni se te ocurra- decía moviendo la cabeza hacía un lado y a otro al ver que el pelimorado empezaba a sacar un gapo de su boca.- Saga que ya no te adjunto.

-mejor cierra la boca Zoro.- le dijo Jonny carcajeando.- no vaya a ser que las desgracia sea peor.

-que asco.- dijo Tashigui haciendo mohines. Gin seguía si saber que hacer y miraba la escena con miles de gotitas.

-Zoro que alegría verte por aquí.- dijo su maestro entrado por la puerta, cosa que hizo a Saga incorporarse rápidamente.

-ola maestro- se reverenciaron todos.

-siempre tan animados como siempre ¡oh, veo una cara nueva!

-es un amigo mio, da esgrima y dijo que quería probar el kendo.

-encantado, soy Gin.

-igualmente, que quieras saber el noble arte del kendo es una verdadera dicha y honra que no tiene precio, la matricula son ochenta euros.

-¡solo era probar maestro!

-era broma, era broma, jajaja, a mi también me interesa saber como uno de esgrima se las apaña en la modalidad de kendo, Zoro llevale a los servicios y cambiaros.

Fue una curiosa experiencia; se demostró que Zoro si que estaba algo oxidado después de tanto tiempo, aun así no le costó mucho volver a recuperar la movilidad, pero mas que eso fue el enfrentamiento con Gin. El peliverde aún no sabía pero eso era el pequeño batir de alas de una pequeña mariposa que tiempo después crearía un gran huracán.

* * *

><p>-Zoro- le llamó Gin en un susurro, ya estaban acostados y pasando su primera noche en el pueblo.- ¿estas dormido?<p>

-aun no- dijo antes de bostezar.

-perdona, solo quería darte las gracias por haberme traído aquí.

-no hay de que, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Sobre todo cuando nos hemos batido, parecías un pato mareado.

-pero le he cogido el tranquillo rápido.

-es es verdad, y cuando ya te manejabas me confundías un poco, te movías raro.

-es por la esgrima, uno no se mueve igual al kendo.

-eso me ha dicho el maestro cuando hemos estado hablando, aunque también me ha dicho que si me fuera a otro dojo pasaría lo mismo, porque no a todos no enseñan igual y que hay mas diferencia si fuera al extranjero... me ha dado un poco de curiosidad.

-¿piensas viajar a extranjero?

-no seria mala idea, pero seguramente tendrán que pasar muchos años antes de que yo pueda hacer un viaje así.

-lo dices por el dinero.

-y porque aquí tengo cosas que no quiero dejar, Gin. Siéndote sincero yo nunca quise irme del pueblo, aquí lo tengo todo.

-es comprensible, a mi me gustaría vivir en un sitio así de tranquilo y con gente tan amable.

-pues la loca de las palomas alquila su vieja casa.

-... gracias pero no gracias.

* * *

><p>Después de un larguísimo vuelo mirando las nubes pasar antes su ojos llegó al primer hotel de su ruta incierta. Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y la abrió con un movimiento rápido de cremallera. Buscó entre sus ropas una caja de paquete de cigarros para fumarse uno antes de ponerse a leer los informes del trabajo; su búsqueda paró cuando encontró algo inesperado y que de seguro él no había metido en su maleta.<p>

Era uno de los jabones que le regalo Zoro. Con el semblante serio lo sostuvo en una mano.

o0FlashBack0o

La noche era tranquila, el viento golpeaba ligeramente las ventanas y el permanecía sentado en a la orilla de la cama de Zoro con la espalda pegada a la cabera y su mano sosteniendo la del peliverde.

El joven se había tranquilizado, dormía plácidamente y respiraba con profundidad.

Con su mano mano libre, Mihawk, acarició los verdes cabellos con suavidad..

-mm..- el peliverde se movió un poco pero no había signo de que el tacto de la mano del mayor no le gustara. Y entonces dijo aquella palabra en un susurro.- papa...

o0FinFlashBack0o

La mano del moreno comenzó a temblar por la rabia. Tiró el jabón a la otra punta de la habitación y se sentó con brusquedad en el sillón llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Con mirada triste puso sus ojos en el techo.

-_da igual lo que haga o los años que pasen, Kotaro siempre estará allí para quitarme lo que mas quiero._

* * *

><p>-¿estas seguro de que quieres volver a esa casa?- le dijo Gin acompañándole a la parada del autobús.- a mi no me importa si te quedas aquí, con tal de que cocines tu algunos días.<p>

-te dolió en el alma que no te dijera que sabía cocinar, eh.

-un poco, si no llega a ser porque me lo dijo tu abuela.. pero ese no es el caso te estaba diciendo..

-tranquilo Gin, estaré bien.

-como quieras, pero ya sabes que tienes aquí mi casa.

-lo sé, gracias.

-y.. otra pregunta ¿porque no vas en bici en vez de llevártela en el autobús?

-porque hay una cuesta y voy con una maleta.

-ah.. bueno, ahí esta tu autobús.

-si, gracias por todo, ya nos veremos mañana.

Segundos después de despedirse el autobús abrió sus puertas ante el peliverde. Entró un poco dificultado por la bici y agradeció que el vehículo no hubiera demasiada gente, sobre todo ancianas que le miraran mal por subir su ciclo con él. Colocando la bici a un lado que no molestara se apoyó el sobre el cristal viendo como los edificios se cruzaban con él.

Parecía mentira lo rápido que había pasado ese fin de semana pero había sido un buena terapia. Necesitaba volver a su pueblo, estar con su abuela y amigos de siempre, hacer por unos días como si nada hubiera pasado y protegerse con esas inamovibles montañas.

Ahora tenía más seguridad en si mismo, seguramente porque tras su visita al pueblo descubrió que daba igual lo que pasara fuera de él que sus casas y gentes permanecerían en el mismo sitio, nada cambiaría, sus amigos se seguirían abalanzándose sobre el, su abuela le seguiría recibiendo con una sonrisa y comida casera, los problemas de amores y amistades solo serían un problema virtual que solo se ve en la pantalla de un televisor.

Suspiró.

-_siempre me quedara eso.-_ Iba decidido, hablaría con Mihawk, le diría que no estaba enamorado él, que solo fue cosa del momento, que no lo quería más que si fuera un padre. A resumidas cuentas le diría cualquier mentira para volver a estar con él tal y como estaban antes, siempre le había bastado con eso y no necesitaba nada más.

Pero por mucho que se resignara, el destino seguía empeñado en no darle ni siquiera con lo que él se bastaba. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Yurakiurs recibió sonrisas calidas y palabras de bienvenida, pero la única frase que le retumbó en la cabeza fue "el señor se a ido".

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

-Maya- para los que no habéis visto la quinta película. Al igual que Saga, aparece en esta, es una chica de pelo azul muy mona novia o prometida, como lo queráis ver, del dicho pelimorado.


	32. Las desgracias nunca vienen solas

**Capitulo 32 Las desgracias nunca vienen solas.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en la cama de un lado a otro. Ya no era por las pesadillas, se libró de ellas cuando Aizen se fue, pero desde la marcha de Mihawk le era imposible dormir. Si se ponía a pensarlo la presión en el pecho cogía tanta fuerza como para que se encogiera de dolor, y no solo por el hecho de sentirse abandonado y despreciado o porque él significara tan poco para Mihawk que ni siquiera quisiera dejar las cosas como estaban antes de que se declarara, también era la culpabilidad por haber trastornado la vida del moreno tanto como para que se tuviera que ir de su propia casa.

Lo mejor hubiera sido olvidarse de él y buscarse a otra persona tal y como el mayor le había dicho. Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A veces pensaba en Ace y en por qué no era capaz de amar a una persona como él, en porqué tenía que haberse enamorado de un persona como Mihawk ¿acaso era masoquista?

Harto de sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama, en el reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana.

-_genial... vaya día de colegio que me espera mañana. No, vaya día de colegio me espera dentro de tres horas._

Resignado fue al cuarto de baño y después a beber un poco de agua. A la vuelta, cosa que ya paso otra noche, se encontró con la puerta que deba a la habitación de Mihawk.

La abrió, y como era de esperar estaba completamente vacía. La mano que agarraba el pomo empezó a temblarle.

-_por mucho que yo habrá la puerta no va a estar aquí durmiendo-_suspiró por la nariz parpadeando con lentitud. Con mirada triste observó la cama y no muy seguro adelantó los paso hacía esta.

Pasó su mano por la tela con mucho cuidado, como su pudiera romperla. Ya más seguro de que no la iba a estropear levantó la manta y se metió en la cama acurrucándose bajo la colcha.

El olor de Mihawk estaba impregnado por todas partes; lo respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y degustándolo. Ese olor era como una droga, le destensó el cuerpo, le quitó la presión del pecho y apartó los problemas de su mente. Quedó sumido en el sueño.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron así, cada vez volviéndose de un tono mas gris y frío, tanto por la llegada del invierno como por la depresión interior que tenía Zoro. Intentó dejar de dormir en la cama de Mihawk, sabía que eso no mejoraba las cosas, pero su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba. Todas la noches luchaba por dormirse en su cama, era imposible, y vitalmente necesitaba dormir, así que cuando daban alrededor de las cinco de la mañana en el reloj se tragaba su orgullo e iba a la habitación del mayor.<p>

Por otro lado la situación en el instituto parece que iba a peor. En su clase todo era igual, pero fuera de ella se había dado cuenta de como le miraba la gente, con miedo y recelo, a parte de que a veces se llevaba un buen empujón "sin querer" en los pasillos.

No lo entendía y poco le importaba, así que de ese asunto pasó como pasan las vacas por el camino.

-buenos días- saludo entrando en 2º A medio dormido y sin prestar atención a quienes le habían respondido el saludo. Fue directamente a su silla sin mirar a nadie excepto la mesa de Gin que estaba vacía, por lo que aún el canoso no había llegado. Como era ya su rutina se sentó en su silla y apoyó la cabeza en su mesa escondiéndola con los brazos para ver si era posible recuperar algunas horas de sueño antes de que empezara la clase de latín.

-¡es que no pensáis decírselo!- le gritó Bonney a alguien.

-¿como vamos a decírselo?- respondió Vivi- no hay pruebas de eso. Y yo la verdad no me lo creo.

-yo tampoco.- dijo Chopper.

-pero vamos a ver, esos rumores le llevan acompañando desde que entró aquí.

-mil mentiras no hacen una verdad, Bonney.

-nadie sabe si son mentiras, y eso tampoco quita que os haya podido estar engatusando, Vivi.

-¡el no nos ha estado engatusando!- defendió Chopper.- Gin es una buena persona.

-¿sabéis que? Que si no se lo decís vosotros se lo digo yo.

-espera Bonney.

-¡Tu! ¡hierva de aloevera!- le llamó claramente a Zoro aporreando su mesa. A pesar del inesperado golpe el peliverde no se incorporó.- ¡eh! ¿estas dormido o es que eres sordo?

-¿que quieres Bonney?- dijo en tono cansado y de mala gana aún sin levantar cabeza.

-¿no has oído los rumores sobre ti?

-no, pero ya mi imaginaba que pasaba algo, si es solo eso ya te puedes ir.

-¿es que te dan igual?

-si- alargó la silaba haciendo entender que quería que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿incluso si te digo que ha sido tu amiguito Gin el que los ha difundido?- ya sabía de que iba la cosa, no solo había rumores sobre él, sobre Gin o sobre Gin y él, también había rumores de que era Gin el que los difundía.

-pues más todavía me da igual porque está claro que es mentira.

-¿como sabes que es mentira?

-lo se y punto, dejame en paz.

-¿es que no ves que estas dejando a tus amigos y clase de lado por un chico que está contado mentiras sobre ti?

Algo estalló en su interior, puede que fuera todo lo que llevaba acumulado dentro, puede que fueran lo hipócritas que le sonaron las palabras de la chica en ese momento, puede que simplemente estuviera esperando algo como eso para descargarse.

Se levantó con fuerza tirando su silla hacía atrás y dando un sobresalto a más de uno en la clase. Sus ojos enmarcados en oscuras ojeras representaban furia. Habló casi gritando a la pelirrosa pero sus palabras iban para cualquiera que le escuchara.

-Gin es el único en el que estos últimos tres meses no me ha echo sentirme como una verdadera mierda, así que si le da la gana de lanzar rumores ¡pues que los lance! ¡me dan igual! ¡yo no soy un niño pijo como vosotros que quiere guardar su reputación para que su papaito no le desherede! ¡Ni tan superficial como para creerme lo que otros van diciendo por ahí!

-¿es que no entiendes lo que te pueden perjudicar?

-¡lo único que pueden hacer es que os coja mas asco del que ya os tengo ahora!

Todo el mundo se quedó parado y con los ojos abiertos. Zoro se topó con la mirada de Luffy, tenía una expresión extraña, puede que incredulidad y pena por oír esas palabras, pero también parecía que tenía ganas de pegarle.

-iros a la mierda- maldijo levantando una mano con brusquedad como is quisiera espantar algo. Colocó bien su silla y se sentó de mala gana apoyando su barbilla en su mano y mirando por la ventana.

-Zoro.- todo el mundo se giró a la puerta, donde se encontraba Robin.- ven conmigo por favor.

-_lo que me faltaba.-_maldijo-no.

-Zoro, es importante.

-vale, vale, ahorrese le bronca, no lo vuelvo a decir y punto ¿contenta?

-señorito.- escuchó la voz de Hermes tras su profesora de lengua.- su maestro del dojo ha llamado, su abuela esta en el hospital. Venga por favor.

En a cara del peliverde se dibujo perfectamente el miedo y la pena. Sin recoger ninguna de sus cosas fue donde Hermes.

-¡no te quedes ahí parado!- dijo con ansiedad.- ¡rápido!

-Zoro, tu abrigo- tomó la chaqueta peliazul yendo detrás de él.

-gracias señorita.-el anciano mayordomo recogió la prenda y ambos salieron pitando para la puerta principia donde ya les esperaba el viejo coche.

-¿que demonios le a pasado?

-un ataque al corazón, señorito.

Mientras arrancaba al coche su presión en el pechó crecía.

-_por favor, que no le pase nada._

* * *

><p>-buenos días.- saludo Gin al entrar en a clase.<p>

-Gin...- fue Chopper lloriqueando hasta el y agarrándose a su rodilla.- yo no he hecho sentir a Zoro como una mierda ¿verdad?

-claro que no ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-porque lo ha gritado el a los cuatro vientos antes de que tu llegaras- le dijo Bonney molestas desde tu asiento.- "todos menos Gin me dais asco".

-es imposible que Zoro allá dicho eso.

-y no lo a dicho.- defendió Vivi.

-¿como que no lo a dicho?- se levantó cabreada.- a lo mejor el sonotone no lo tenías bien puesto, guapita. Pregunta a cualquiera de la clase que seguro que dice lo mismo que yo.

-no lo a dicho de esa manera.

-ha dicho que le damos asco.

-¡porque le has cabreado!

-¿y donde está?- preguntó Gin.

-se ha ido.- le dijo el de los ojos de reno.- su abuela esta en el hospital.

-¿¡que! ¿Sabéis por qué?

-¿no eres tan amigo suyo?- le dijo Luffy con ironía.- pues preguntáselo a él.

-¡Luffy!- le reprendió Vivi.- ¿crees que este es momento para eso?

-¿acaso he dicho algo malo?

-pues no.- respondió Gin con una amplia e incluso sádica sonrisa.- es mas creo que es hasta bueno. Por fin aceptas que Zoro tenga un amigo que no seas tú, eso es un paso hacia la madurez, puede que a esa velocidad dentro de cuarenta años te puedas considerar adulto.

-¡Gin!- gritaron Vivi y Chopper.

Luffy se levantó amenazante.

-¿me estas vacilando?

-depende de como quieras tomártelo.- se cruzaron las miradas.

-¡bah! no vales la pena.-dijo con desgana el moreno dándole la espalada.

-menos valdrás tú si tanto asco le das a Zoro.

Luffy arremetió contra Gin dandole un puñetazo en la boca. El canoso cayó entre dos pupitres.

-¡repite eso si te atreves!-iba hacía el directo a pegarle otra vez.

-¡Luffy!- Vivi se interpuso entre los dos.- ¡para esto!

-Vivi, apartaté,- dijo Gin echándola a un lado con la mano, su labio sangraba.-me has oído perfectamente,-volvió a sonreir.- no hace falta repetirlo ¿o acaso no entiendes cuando hablo?.- Luffy rechinó los dientes.

-hijo de..- apretó el puño para darle con todas su fuerzas. Era un golpe muy directo y fácil de esquivar, aun así Gin lo recibió en su cara. El canoso se tambaleó hacia atrás pero puso sostenerse con una mesa que había tras de si. La mano de Luffy temblaba de ira.

-¡Gin!-lloriqueaba Chopper.- esquívalos.

-no.

-¿pretendes hacerte otra vez la victima?- le preguntó Luffy enfurecido.

-¡no pretendo hacerme nada! ¡si tanta es la ira que sientes por mi que dejas a Zoro tirado, pues aquí estoy! Golpeame! ¡Pero después ve a apoyarle!

-¡cabrón! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- cogió a Gin del cuello y lo estampó a la pared sin soltarle. Levantó su puño de nuevo.

-¡para!- Chopper se agarró a su brazo para detenerlo y Vivi aprovechó esa interrupción para ponerse delante de Gin cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo, dándole la cara a Luffy.

-¡quitaos de en medio!

-¡para de una vez Luffy!- le gritó la peliazul con los ojos llorosos..- ¿tanto te cuesta admitir que te has equivocado? ¿que mas pruebas quieres de que Gin es amigo de Zoro de corazón?

Luffy se quedó quieto, aún con el puño alzado. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y el cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza. Miraba a Vivi sin saber que hacer. Un gesto de dolor y arrepentimiento empezó a asomar en su rostro.

-¿¡que demonios pasa aquí!- entró Akainu sin previo aviso seguido por Coby que temblaba e intentaba regular la respiración, seguramente por la carrera que se había pagado en busca del jefe de estudios.

Fuera como fuese, ahí terminó la pelea.

* * *

><p>Permanecía sentado al lado de la sala de urgencias, apoyando codos en las rodillas con los dedos entrelazados, la frente sobre estos y mirado directamente al suelo. Hermes estaba a su lado, de vez en cuando le frotaba la espalda en señal de ánimo.<p>

-no se preocupe señorito, todo saldrá bien.

Zoro se obligó a mirarle y sonreirle. Las palabras del médico no habían sido ni reconfortante ni esperanzadoras, lo único bueno que había dicho era que harían todo lo posible.

Su abuela estaba muy débil, y él que nunca había creído en Dios rezaba con todas su fuerzas a lo todo lo que estuviera allí arriba para que su abuela saliera de esta.

-_por favor..._

-señorito ¿quiere que vaya a por algo para beber? A lo mejor se tranquiliza si toma algo caliente.

-n..no gracias- la voz le salía temblorosa.- prefiero que te quedes aquí.

-como desee.

-¿y mi maestro?

-ha ido a por sus amigos señorito, seguro que enseguida esta aquí.

-vale- dijo en un suspiro.- … Hermes...

-¿si?

-¿donde esta Mihawk ahora?

El anciano se sorprendió por la pregunta y después miró al señorito apenado. Era un momento delicado para el chico y a la única persona que llamaba con todas su fuerzas pidiendo ayuda era a su señor.

-hace dos días llegó a Luxemburgo. Esta trabajando mucho.

-¿le va bien?

-... si, señorito, le va bien.

-me alegro.

Tras un leve silencio, Hermes y Zoro se levantaron instantáneamente con el corazón en un puño al oír las puertas del quirófano abrirse. El médico salió con su bata verde haciendo sonar sus pasos en el suelo, alternó su mirada del chico al anciano y viceversa, tras eso se quitó la mascarilla para hablar.

* * *

><p>-¡vamos papá que es para hoy!-le decía Tashigui a su padre metiendole prisa.<p>

-lo siento hija pero no puedo ir mas deprisa,-se escuchaba el maestro.- y ya solo faltaba que nosotros tuviéramos una accidente.

-¡no sea urraca maestro!- le reprendió Saga.

-¡Zoro nos necesita! ¿¡quiere meterle caña, joder!-le gritó en el oído Jonny a la par que duchandolo.

-¡eso, eso!- le secundó Yosaku.- ¡no podemos dejar que pase este momento el solo!

-vale, vale, ya estamos llegando ¡pero tranquilizaros!

Aparcado el coche se lanzaron a la carrera, siendo Saga el que iba a la cabeza perseguido por Tashigi. El maestro los seguía a todos agarrándose el costado por el flato.

-juventud divino tesoro... uff...

Tras pasar por la sala de consultas fueron directamente para la sala de operaciones. Vieron a Zoro de espaldas hablando con el médico y a su lado un hombre entrando en edad que el dúo de siempre reconoció como el mayordomo.

-¡ahí esta!

-¿y el maestro?

-mi padre ya vendrá.

Al llegar a espaldas del peliverde pararon en seco al oír las palabras del cirujano.

-lo siento mucho, no hemos podido salvarla.

El mundo quedó parado durante unos segundos mientras todo el interior de Zoro se derrumbaba a cachos y era barrido para no dejar nada.

-¿como que no han podido salvarla?- fue Jonny enfurecido hacía él.- son médicos ¿no? ¡Ese es su trabajo! ¡vuelva ahí ya haga algo, coño!

-la operación se ha complicado, y ella dejó de luchar en el último momento, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero...

-¡es que hacer todo lo que puedan es lo mínimo que deben hacer jodido matasanos!- le gritó Yosaku.

Tashigi y Saga aún estaba tras la espalda de Zoro aún sin poder reaccionar. El pelimorado fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, no sabía bien que debería decirle pero quería que supiera que por algo eran sus amigos y que estarían ahí para él. Puso la mano es su hombro.

-Zoro yo...- se quedó mudo al verle la cara. Su amigo estaba con la cara inexpresiva, sin mover ninguna facción, sus ojos eran todavía decían menos, estaban completamente vacíos de sentimiento, o como si fuera él el que se hubiera muerto; aun así su rostro era surcado por dos ríos de lagrimas.

Saga se mordió el labio con culpabilidad, se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo.

-lo siento.- le dijo con la voz quebrada, bajó la mirara y le abrazó.-siento ser tan inútil.

Tashigi, si poder contener sus lagrimas, tomó la mano de Zoro entre las suyas. Este no le miró, seguía ido.

-Zoro... sabes que estamos contigo... somos tu familia.

Las palabras, los reproches, los gritos, los abrazos... todo... ya daba igual, él solo se veía a si mismo en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Dos días mas tarde, con la luz del amanecer, un ataúd era enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo entre dos lapidas donde residían los nombre de François y Kotaro Roronoa.<p>

Zoro ya no lloraba, pero seguía perdido en su mundo con la mirada vacía. En sus ojos se reflejaba el ataúd que guardaba el cuerpo de su abuela hundiéndose en la tierra. Tashigui le agarraba fuerte de la mano derramando las lagrimas que el ya no era capaz de soltar, Saga mantenía la mano en su hombro con miedo de que al quitarla su amigo no fuera capaz de sostenerse por si mismo, Jonny y Yosaku estaban detrás suya e igualmente no paraban de llorar.

Hermes miraba la escena desde otra posición. Ya habían pasado doce años, pero Zoro le seguía pareciendo alguien demasiado joven para perder a alguien de esa manera. Seguramente ni él mismo con los años que había vivido podría comprender el dolor que estaba pasando.

Sin mas se despidieron por ultima vez de aquella buena mujer y el funeral terminó.

* * *

><p>Puede que ni los mejores psicólogos comprendieran lo que fue la mente de Zoro en este tiempo. Era como si toda la información guardada se eliminara; su mente estaba en blanco y no era capaz de entender lo que había a su alrededor. Vivía en un puro estado vegetativo.<p>

Aún así, poco a poco iba recuperando esa información, pero era más por necesidad que por que empezara a reaccionar. Comenzó con pequeñas cosas, aprendió a cerrar los ojos cuando la luz le deslumbraba, tragaba saliva cuando tenía la boca seca, se apartaba el pelo con una mano cuando le molestaba...

Pasado unos días su mente y sentidos empezaron a funcionar y empezó a responder a ciertas cosas por el mecanismo de causa y efecto: si tenía hambre comía, si tenia sueño dormía, si se sentía sucio se lavaba.

Con el tiempo empezó a recobrar otras capacidades que le hacía falta, como lo eran el poder reconocer a la gente que le rodeaba y recordar cosas que le habían pasado.

Sus amigos vieron una mejoría en él cuando volvió a hablar, pero era otra vez por causa y efecto; Zoro solo les habló porque ellos le hablaban.

Puede que a los ojos de los demás estuviera cada vez mejor, pero estaba claro que lo que hacía lo hacía porque necesitaba hacerlo. Para el ya no existía nada más que aquello que le permitiera seguir viviendo.

-¿no va a volver a casa de los Yurakiurs, señorito?-le preguntó Hermes entre incrédulo y preocupado.

-no, no creo que tenga porque hacerlo. Fue mi abuela la que quería que yo fuera a la ciudad a estudiar, pero yo puedo quedarme aquí y buscar cualquier trabajo.

El anciano le miró a los ojos, puede que el peliverde ya se comportara como un ser humano, pero seguía muerto en vida. Resignado, dijo esto:

-esta bien, señorito. Venga a casa siempre que quiera.

Los días se sucedieron unos a los otros. Él seguía con su vida: hablaba con sus amigos, trabajaba en el dojo haciendo lo que le mandaran y por supuesto también entrenaba.

De sus amigos de la ciudad era un poco difícil de contar, puesto que juraría que le llamó Gin en su época de más confusión pero no fue capaz de entenderlo, puede que en ese momento ni le respondiera. Tampoco quiso tomar más contacto con ellos, más bien no quería tomar contacto con nada que estuviera en el exterior de esas montañas. Ya no quería vivir más experiencias ni quería descubrir nada mas. No quería volver a sufrir.

* * *

><p>El aguacero caía sobre las lapidas del cementerio y el aire se respiraba tan helado que hasta dolía. Su cuerpo tiritaba por la falta de calor. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo bajo su paraguas frente a las tumbas de su familia, sin hacer o pensar nada, solo las miraba. Antes solía venir por una respuesta o porque se sentía mal, ahora realmente no sabía porqué venía. No tenía preguntas y había eliminado sus sentimiento de tal manera que caminaba sin pena ni gloria.<p>

Mientras tanto el agua seguía cayendo.

-¡chico! ¡Eh! ¡Chico! -el peliverde se volteó a un lado, era un hombre vestido con un chubasquero, en otro tiempo se hubiera asustado porque le recordaba mucho al asesino de un pelicula de terror.- ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-no.

-¡llevas ahí mas de cinco horas! ¡Sin moverte! ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?

-no estoy seguro.

-muy gracioso, anda, vuelve a casa o te acabaras convirtiendo en un escultura de hielo. Ademas ya voy a echar la verja.

Haciendo caso a la ordenanza salió del recinto y se marchó a casa. Sus músculos estaban algo entumecidos por el frío pero se fueron arreglando con el movimiento. Caminaba tranquilo mirando las baldosas del suelo empapadas por la lluvia que seguía cayendo y guiado por las luces que le golpeaban indirectamente desde las casa que había a su alrededor. Esas luces eran débiles y más de una estaba drenada por una cortina o similar, pero al menos podía ver minimamente lo que estaba pisando.

Faltaban poco paso para llegar a su casa.

Entonces chocó con una luz diferente a las otras. No sabía de que venía puesto que seguía con la cabeza baja, pero se notaba más intensa que las demás, puede que fuera porque esta le estuviera golpeando directamente.

Al levantar la cabeza descubrió que se trataba de un coche negro, pero eso no era todo. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, sus ojos volvieron a expresar vida a la vez que se humedecían y se abrían de par en par, su estomago se encogió y su garganta se hizo un nudo.

Frente a él, apoyado en la puerta de su casa y bajo el pequeño tejado que lo guarecía de la lluvia estaba un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra, pelo oscuro y unos intensos ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

**Continuará...**


	33. Esperamos demasiado

**Capitulo 33 Esperamos demasiado**

-¡deja de insistirme Hermes!- le gritaba Mihawk a su mayordomo a través del teléfono.

-señor escúche...

-¡ya te he escuchado suficiente! ¡Mi repuesta es la misma! ¡No!

-usted no sabe en que estado se encuentra el chico, ya es un milagro que coma y duerma.

-con el último recuerdo que se llevó de mi no creo que el que me vea sea una solución.

-el chico le llama aunque no quiera ¡le necesita!

-¿y que pretendes que haga?

-que hable con él.

-¿que le puedo decir yo que no le pueda decir otra persona?

-usted mismo dice que el chico le toma como su padre ¡pues actué como tal!

-¡yo no soy Kotaro!

-¡claro que no, él no era un cobarde!

-¿que?

-¡usted bien me a oído! Niega los sentimientos que el chico tiene por usted y los suyos propios solo porque teme que al aceptarlos el dolor sea mas fuerte. Deje de comportarse como un crío y madure.

Esa fue la última pelea de millones que había tenido con su mayordomo. Finalmente no supo que fue lo que le hizo coger un vuelo directo desde Copenague a Madrid.

Viajó durante mucho rato y sin dormir, intentando no debatirse si debería volver a esa reunión que había dejado plantada.

Cuando llegó le parecía mentira estar frente a esa casa después de diecisiete años. Las paredes desgastadas por el tiempo, las enredaderas trepando por ellas y la lluvia le había dificultado reconocerla, pero después de todo estaba en el mismos sitio de entonces.

Salió del coche empapándose por la lluvia y maldiciendo haber guardado el paraguas en lo más profundo de su maleta; llamó al timbre y tras unos minutos volvió a llamar. Nadie contestó. Había tres opciones: la primera que estuviera profundamente dormido, la segunda que no quisiera abrirle, y la tercera que no estuviera en casa.

Fuera cual fuera la solución decidió encender las luces del coche para ver y que le vieran y así no dar la impresión de ser un acosador y se apoyó en la puerta de la casa a esperar.

Durante mucho rato solo escuchó lluvia y más lluvia y él cada vez estaba más preocupado. Él chico no podía estar dentro, ya hubiera tenido que escuchar algo ¿donde demonios estaba con semejante tormenta?

Se le pasó por la cabeza todos los comentarios que hizo Hermes de Zoro. Juró ver que en su mayor momento de abstracción en chico había mirado inquisitivamente un cuchillo junto con su muñeca como si planeara...

Intentó apartar esa idea de la cabeza, no era algo bueno para pensar en ese momento. Si a Zoro le pasara algo nunca podría vivir con ello.

Miraba el suelo, las baldosas de piedra eran limpiadas con esmero por el aguda de lluvia que las rociaba. Entonces escuchó como unos pasos lentos hacían ruido en el agua. Volteó la cabeza hacia ese chapoteo encontrándose con el joven peliverde, iba con la cabeza gacha como si tuviera la mente completamente en blanco, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al moreno era su aspecto. Por lo que podía apreciar Zoro estaba muchísimo mas delgado y pálido.

El joven se percató de la luz del coche y levantó la cabeza mirando primero al vehículo y después a él con su ojos marcados por las ojeras.

Mihawk vio como la sorpresa e incluso podría decir miedo se dibujaba en la cara del chico. Había llegado el momento de volver a verse la caras, pero no supo que hacer, se quedó parado donde estaba ¿que le podía decir él después de todo? ¿de verdad él le necesitaba? ¿de verdad no le causaría mas daño?

Pero todo eso quedó atrás. Zoro soltó el paraguas, corrió rebasando la distancia entres los dos y se abrazó al cuello del mayor sin poder reprimir las lagrimas.

-gracias...-dijo sin apenas fuerza en la voz aferrándose más al mayor.

Mihawk, cuando su cerebro le permitió reaccionar, abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo del peliverde con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo una mano en el verdoso cabello.

-lo siento, siento no haber venido antes.- sus piernas cedieron voluntariamente y su espalda se deslizo por la puerta. El joven, sin dejar se abrazarse a su cuello, se sentó en su regazo.

-te he echado se menos.- pronunció Zoro con su voz quebrada.

El moreno, haciendo caso omiso a todas las advertencias que se había hecho el mismo durante mucho tiempo, le besó con dulzura el cabello.

-y yo a ti.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con lentitud viendo en primera instancia el techo de su cuarto.<p>

_-¿ha sido un sueño?_- Las mejillas le ardían y le dolía la cabeza, pensó en ello y en las horas que se había pasado en el cementerio rodeado por ese frío espeso. Tal vez tenía fiebre y eso le había hecho alucinar.

Suspiró con resignación y amargura.

-_al menos tuve un bonito sueño.-_ todo seguía igual para su desgracia, pero algo si había cambiado. No sabía explicarse pero se sentía raro. No. Se sentía vivo.

Se incorporó sentándose a la orilla de la cama, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de calle, no se extrañaba que se sintieran incomodo. Viendo la ora que era decidió cambiarse y ponerse ropa mas de casa.

Optó por unos pantalones de chándal verde con dos franjas blanca a los lados y una camiseta cualquiera. Como hacía frío también se puso su sudadera blanca.

Bajó por las escaleras para buscar algo con lo que alimentarse, estaba hambriento y era normal pues ese día solo había desayunado, ahora solo comía cuando tenía hambre.

Al abrir la puerta del salón creyó un millón de veces por milésimas de segundo que seguía alucinando.

-Mi.. Mihawk.

-¿que haces levantado?- dijo poniéndose en pie desde el sofá donde estaba leyendo.- tenias fiebre, vuelve a la cama.- le puso la mano en la frente.- parece que no te ha subido, pero será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte.

Zoro le oía pero no el escuchaba, cuando se cercioró de que no estaba soñando solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza: "lo he abrazado".

En cuanto a todo lo demás sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y sitió tanta vergüenza por lo que había hecho que su mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas y calló al suelo cual globo desinflado.

-¡Zoro!- se agachó para sostenerle.- ¿estas bien?

La cercanía ente los dos puso muy nervioso al peliverde, en un acto reflejo se echó para atrás aún sentado topando su espalada con el primer escalón.

-y-yo... antes.. antes...

-antes me has dado un susto de muerte.- dijo el moreno tras suspirar.- te desmallaste sin venir a cuento, suerte que encontré las llaves en tu chaqueta. Ven.-el moreno la ayudó a levantarse.- has adelgazado mas de lo que parece ¿comes bien?

-si...-la mentira no le salió bien no solo por la voz que había puesto si no porque su estomago vacío rugió pidiendo que que le dieran de comer y él quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

-te preparare algo. Lo siento pero no se cocinar, tendrás que conformarte con un bocadillo.

-no...no importa, con eso esta bien.

-vete para la cama, ahora te lo subo.

-si.- vio como la espalda del mayor se alejaba hacía la puerta.- después... ¿después te puedes quedar a hablar un rato?

La vergüenza que sentía se multiplicó por mil a formular esa pregunta. Mihawk se giró para verle, le dedico una sonrisa. Si Zoro supiese lo que había sufrido por él...

-me quedare hasta cuando quieras.

* * *

><p>Zoro abrió el grifo del lavabo para echarse el agua en los ojos y espabilarse un poco; con la cara empapada cogió la toalla y se frotó con ella es rostro para secárselo. Al apartar el trozo de tela se topó de frente con el espejo.<p>

Mihawk ya había pasado dos días con él, por lo tanto ya hacía dos días que había despertado de su "coma", pero después de tanto tiempo aun se le hacía un poco raro fijarse en su propio reflejo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Se veía horrible.

Puso la toalla donde estaba hecha un gurruño, salió del cuarto de baño y le echó una ojeada al cuarto de invitados, Mihawk no estaba allí, por lo que evidentemente ya tendría que estar levantado. Esperaba que no estuviese intentando otra vez hacer el desayuno, quedaba poco pan para ponerse a intentar no quemarlo.

La verdad le hacía gracia esa faceta suya, siempre lo había visto como alguien perfecto que no cometía errores, pero estando allí en su casa había descubierto que era un inútil en tareas del hogar. De todas maneras era cierto que le ayudaba mucho, sobre todo por su compañía y si se había recuperado tanto en tan poco tiempo era indudablemente porque el había venido. La relación no era la misma que tenían antes, no podía evitar sentirse cohibido y avergonzado tanto por su declaración como por el recibimiento que le dio, pero aún así estaba contento.

Fue a su cuarto a por algo de abrigo, como su sudadera blanca era lo que tenia más a mano pues no se complicó en ello. Antes de salir de su cuarto se fijo en el calendario; este, al igual que con el espejo, había dejado de fijarse en él, y con ello lo de pasar las paginas y señalar los días.

Cuando el moreno le dijo a que día estaban tuvo una sensación extraña, no se situaba, por una parte le parecía que apenas habían pasado uno días y por otra milenios. La verdad era que ya había pasado más de un mes desde que su abuela murió y que ya estaban a veinte de diciembre.

Pensar que el mundo no se paró con él le dejó una sensación muy extraña, sobre todo si su pensamiento le llevaba al instituto y a como se fue de allí. No sabía nada excepto que el primer trimestre lo había perdido porque los exámenes finales era más que seguro ya habían pasado y todos estarían ya pensando que en hacer con su tiempo en vacaciones.

Bajó las escaleras, parándose antes de llegar la primera planta al escuchar la voz de Mihawk hablar. Como solo estaban ellos dos supuso que era por teléfono.

-si, Hermes, él ya esta mucho mejor, ya come y duerme con normalidad, aunque no creo que se haya recuperado del todo físicamente... respecto a eso lo veo un poco desorientado, pero no lo veo abstraído, al menos no tanto como me contaste...Ya, ya lo se, si, si, no me lo repitas... ¡adiós!- le oyó decir esa última palabra cabreado y colgar el teléfono con un golpe.-será posible el viejo pervertido este.- se fue farfullando, iba a ir hacía su cuarto recoger un libro, pero se encontró con el peliverde que aún estaba de pie en la escalera.- buenos días.

-bu..buenos días.-le apartó la vista

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó, puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas pero lo veía... triste.

-si- dijo en un suspiro.- estoy bien, voy a desayunar.- se cruzó con el mayor sin mirarle y anduvo cabizbajo hasta la cocina.

Las suposiciones del moreno eran ciertas, el chico estaba triste, pero qué reacción se podía esperar después de escuchar sus palabras y entender que Mihawk solo estaba allí para hacerle de niñera.

* * *

><p>Zoro no quiso hablar con él en todo el día, si empezaban una conversación era por el mayor y se ceñía a responder con la menores palabras posibles.<p>

Ninguno de los dos eran personas de mucho hablar, y cuando Zoro estaba en casa de los Yurakiurs ya había pasado días en que eran pocas la palabras que cruzaban. Aún así el ambiente estaba tenso, puede que por la cara de amargura que presentaba el peliverde y lo nervioso que ponía al moreno.

-¿te pasa algo?

-no.

A la tercera vez que se lo preguntó perdió la esperanza de conseguir una respuesta que fuera mas larga o tuviera mas sustancia.

La tarde dejó paso libre a la noche. Ambos estaban en el salón puesto cada uno a una esquina del sofá. Mihawk estaba sentado con el codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y Zoro casi tumbado viendo la tele con la mirada perdida y el gesto absolutamente inexpresivo. Mas o menos así se habían pasado todo el día.

El reloj sonó marcando las nueve en punto y sacando a cada uno de su propio mundo particular.

-voy a hacer la cena.- anunció el peliverde sin ningún sentimiento al hablar. Se incorporó con desgana y tras ponerse las zapatillas puso rumbo a la cocina.

Mihawk observó sus movimientos y le perdió la vista tras la puerta. Se quedó pensado si debía seguirlo o no y llegó a la conclusión de que ese era un momento casi perfecto para hablar con él. Cerró el libro con una mano haciendo un sonoro golpe, se levantó y fue donde estaba el peliverde.

Cuando llegó le vio de espaladas poniendo una olla a calentar, cogió una bolsa de patatas y un cuchillo.

-¿que vas a hacer?

-he encontrado un poco de caldo en la nevera, pero estaba un poco solo así que le voy a echar algo de patatas.- dijo empezando a pelar la primera.

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-la voz de la experiencia me dice que mejor no.

-solo es pelar un par de patatas.

-¿has utilizado alguna vez un cuchillo de cocina?

-si.

Zoro volvió la cabeza para verle y echarle un mirada recelosa.

-bien.-dijo ofreciéndole el tubérculo junto con el cuchillo.- tu mismo.

Mihawk frunció el ceño y fue hasta donde estaba el chico que puso la patata y el cuchillo en sus manos. Le moreno miró sus manos ocupadas y después a Zoro que tenía un gesto expectante e incluso se diría que victorioso, se notaba que disfrutaba con la escenita. Suspiro y empezó a pelar.

-si la coges así que vas a cortar un dedo-el moreno le miró entrecerrando los ojos y Zoro parecía que se estaba intentando aguantar la risa.- mira, trae.- recogió la patata y el cuchillo y empezó a cortarla.- así ¿ves?

-lo estas disfrutando mucho ¿no?

-¿el que?

-el que seas tu el que me enseñe a mi.

-un poquito si.-dijo divertido.

Mihawk, sonriendo, le revolvió el verde pelo con una mano haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

-parece que ya estas mejor.- ante ese comentario Zoro recordó que y porqué estaba cabreado, le apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-vete al salón, yo termino con esto.

El mayor le miró sorprendido y después con gesto dubitativo y un poco triste se fue de la cocina sin mediar palabra. Zoro miró como se iba con cara de arrepentimiento, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero no dijo nada. Solo, ya en la cocina, terminó de preparar la cena

* * *

><p>Los dos, sentados en el sofá de cara a la chimenea encendida, cenaban en silencio. Mihawk tornó la cabeza a un lado para mirar al peliverde.<p>

-no me vas a decir que te pasa.-sonó casi como una pregunta, pero claramente era un afirmación.

-no me pasa nada.-contestó sin mirarle

-ayer estabas estupendamente.

-¿y como se supone que estoy ahora?- le miró agresivo.

-no se bien si cabreado o triste.

-pues no estoy ninguna de las dos cosas.- volvió a centrarse en su plato.

-¿tanto te molesta que esté aquí?

Zoro, sin apartar la vista del plato, abrió los ojos. El pechó le empezó a doler.

-no..-su voz quebrada se resistía a salir y sintió como el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar.

-¿entonces?

El joven se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder. Sus ojos ya estaba vidriosos.

-yo... yo seguiré comiendo tres veces al día, y dormiré ocho horas todas las noches, no tienes porque preocuparte, puedo cuidarme solo. Así que si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo.

-¿piensas que estoy aquí por obligación?

-por obligación, por pena y por sentimiento de culpa. Cualquiera vale.

-esas no son mis razones.

-¿y que otra cosa puede ser?- le miró con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- tu no me quieres, incluso te fuiste por eso.

-yo.. yo no me fui por eso, Zoro. Me fui porque pensé que sería mejor para ti.

-¿mejor para mi?-rió con sarcasmo.- ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de quedar como antes. A mi... a mi me bastaba con estar contigo, no necesitaba que me correspondieras ¡mierda! Ni tan siquiera quería declararme.

El mayor se quedó atónito al escuchar eso.

-¿no querías declararte?

-no. Sabía que no me corresponderías y que sería inútil, nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto estar equivocado.- se intentó apartar las lagrimas y dejó de mirar al mayor.

-¿pretendías guardarte esos sentimientos solo para seguir conservando la relación que teníamos?

-s-si..

Mihawk se llevó una mano a la cara cubriéndosela medianamente y suspiró profundamente.

-s_oy un idiota...¿como pude pensar que me quería solo como a un padre?-_ miró al peliverde, su mano pasó de su rostro a la mejilla del joven, que, volviéndolo a mirar, se sonrojó y se puso aún mas nervioso al sentir el contacto.- ¿de verdad no crees que tu vida sera mas desgraciada a mi lado?

-mi vida ya es desgraciada ahora, lo que no quiero es hacer desgraciada la tuya.

Con el pulgar, el mayor, le limpió las lagrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa. Acercó su cara a la del otro y, cerrando los parpados, juntó sus labios.

Zoro no podía tener los ojos mas abiertos, se quedó quieto intentando asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir; mientras, Mihawk se apartaba lentamente.

-¿por... por qué me has besado?

-para demostrarte que no hago esto por una simple obligación.

-pero tu no me me quieres.

-¿cuando he dicho yo eso?- volvió a besarle. El peliverde se resistió un poco pero no pudo, en breve cerró los ojos y su boca se entreabría dejando paso a la lengua del moreno. El mayor fue, a medida que su lengua descubría la cavidad del más joven, colocándose sobre él y obligándole a tumbarse en el sofá. Paró el beso pasando su lengua por el labio inferior Zoro.

-te quiero.-le besó en la frente.

A Zoro le bastó escuchar esas palabras para dejar de pensar, no entendía nada pero ya daba igual. Si todo era un sueño, o se había vuelto loco y en verdad estaba en un psiquiátrico vestido con una bata de enfermo ya no importaba, aunque ese Mihawk que estuviera allí con él abranzándolo fuera un mentira.

-y yo a ti.- aún llorando esta vez fue él que besó al mayor. Mihawk le respondió, seguidamente le besó la mejilla, y después el cuello.- es... espera.

-¿no quieres?

-s-si...- sus mejillas se encendieron mas.- pero aquí no, vamos a mi cuarto.

-esta bien.

Con una delicadeza que Zoro nunca se hubiera imaginado de él lo llevó a su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama.

Los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso. Las ropas, con timidez, abandonaron sus cuerpos. Se conocieron el uno al otro y marcaron con besos; se acariciaron y se aferraron hasta con ansia; se degustaron.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente completamente sudados, viéndose las caras. Mihawk sobre Zoro que estaba con los brazos enlazado alrededor de su cuello.

-voy a entrar-le aviso después de preparar al joven, este último hizo un quejido de dolor y cerró los ojos al notar a Mihawk en su interior.

-¿estas bien?-el peliverde asintió con los ojos cerrados. El moreno le acarició el pelo y le besó.-te quiero- le susurró. Tras besarle el cuello empezó con las estocadas.

Zoro sentía un dolor agudo, pero sabía que pasaría y aunque no fuera así no era equiparable a lo vivo y feliz que era en ese momento.

-y yo a ti.

Como si fueran una sola persona llegaron al cielo los dos a la vez. Intentando calmar su cuerpos, Mihawk salió con mucho cuidado del interior del peliverde.

-ah..-profirió al sentir como el moreno salía de su cuerpo.

-lo siento.- le acarició el rostro y le besó la sien a la vez que se colocaba en su lado.

-no pasa nada, estoy bien-le sonrió tímidamente, entonces le entró un escalofrió y se llevó la manos a los brazos.- que frío de repente.

-normal.- le contesto el mayor incorporándose para alcanzar la manta y arropase los dos.- estamos en diciembre.

Zoro, con la manta ya por encima, se puso de lado para mirarle mejor.

-¿de verdad me quieres?

-¿te hacen falta mas pruebas?

-no pero... es que parece surrealista, me da miedo despertarme mañana y no encontrarte durmiendo a mi lado.

-y probablemente lo hagas, me levanto mucho antes que tu.

-tu me has entendido perfectamente.

-si- sonrió. Atrajo al joven hacía su cuerpo para abrazarlo y este se acomodó en su pecho.-te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

* * *

><p>Como estaba acostumbrado, Mihawk se despertó muy temprano y siendo invierno el sol aún no se había dignado a levantarse. Un tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verse aún abrazado al peliverde que apoyaba la frente en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo con cuidado para no despertarlo.<p>

-_no se si esto sera un error, pero si es así teníamos que cometerlo.-_ le besó en la cabeza y con el mismo cuidado con el que le acarició el pelo se fue separando de el para buscar su ropa por el cuarto. Cuando la encontró toda se sentó en la orilla de la cama a vestirse.

-mmm...- escuchó detrás suya.- ¿donde vas?- dijo Zoro con la voz dormida.

-solo voy a dar un paseo y a comprar pan, no tenemos para el desayuno.

-no te marcharas¿verdad?

-¿a donde quieres que me marche?- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-a Luxemburgo- dijo en un bostezo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-no te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti, sigue durmiendo.

-vale.-volvió a bostezar.- te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

Zoro se volvió a dormir y él tras terminar de vestirse y espabilarse un poco con agua de grifo salió de la casa.

Era una mañana realmente fría. Pequeños rayos de sol asomaban a través de las montañas pero todavía era lo suficiente temprano para escuchar a los búhos ulular.

Con diligencia e intentando no pensar en lo bien que se estaba en la cama junto a Zoro puso pies en marcha.

Cuando llegó al cementerio se encontró la puerta abierta y sin pensárselo mucho entró en ese sendero de tumbas. Encontrar lo que buscaba no fue tan difícil como se imaginó.

-_vaya... ver tu nombre en una esquela hace que se te encoja el corazón.-_ dijo mirando la tumba de su difunto amigo.-_conociéndote me estarás bronqueando desde alguna parte por no haber venido a visitarte antes, o lo estarás celebrando, no lo sé, siempre has sido así de impredecible_

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyado en las rodillas.

-_tengo muchas cosas que contarte y explicarte, para disculparme y en parte excusarme, pero la verdad no se como empezar, así que lo haré como tu solías hacer: "no que lo vas a creer pero..."._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** bueno, despues de 33 capitulo creo que lo tendreis que estar celebrando xDD ¡por fin llegó la noche del amor! Y bien que se lo merecía con todo lo que han sufrido cada uno por su parte ¡^¡

¡bueno! El siguiente capitulo será un capitulo Flash Back, Mihawk nos contará como fue su tierna infancia al conocer a Kotaro, que por si alguien no se ha coscado a estas alturas de la vida, es el padre de Zoro xDD


	34. Mihawk y Kotaro

**Capitulo 34 Mihawk y Kotaro.**

No recuerdo todos los detalles del día en que nos conocimos, pero intentaré relatarlos de la manera más fiel a la realidad.

Recuerdo que fue en el curso que cumplí dieciséis años, por lo que tu, Kotaro, tendrías diecinueve.

-señorito... señorito estamos llegando ¡señorito!-pegué un bote al escuchar el grito de Hermes llamándome; yo solía leer en el coche cuando me llevaba al instituto y me metía de lleno en la lectura.- hemos llegado.-dijo con su típica voz. Si comparara físicamente al Hermes de ahora y el de antes podría pensar perfectamente que no son la misma persona. Por ese tiempo mi mayordomo era un hombre de treinta y seis años que lucía el pelo negro que le cubría la frente y con algo de melena; la edad aún no le había echo perder altura por lo que mediría alrededor del metro setenta y cinco, y tampoco tenía los ojos tan rasgados, se le podía ver perfectamente el iris azul. A parte, las gafas solo se las ponía para leer y prefería dejarse perilla antes que el frondoso bigote que se deja ahora.

-gracias Hermes.-le respondí saliendo del coche.

-no hay de que, señorito.-el coche se alejó tras dejarme a las puertas del colegio.

Ese era mi primer día de un nuevo curso, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ilusionados o deprimidos por este comienzo. A mi por mi parte me era tan irrelevante que mientras me dirigía hacía el interior del edificio me dediqué a seguir leyendo.

-¡Mihawkcete!- grito Shanks detrás de mi abrazándome por el cuello y casi ahogándome- ¿como estas? Impaciente por el nuevo curso ¿eh?

-impaciente por que me dejes respirar.-dije liberándome de su agarre.- ¿no puedes encontrar otra forma de darme lo buenos días que sea menos mortífera?

-¿nos echamos una carrera hasta el aula?-pregunto haciéndome, como de costumbre, ni el mínimo caso de lo que yo digo.- Es la misma del años pasado no es difícil encontrarla.

-ya somos mayorcitos para eso.-le contesté dirigiéndome a las clase con mi libro.

-¿que pasa Mihawk?-decía con una sonrisa malévola a la par que soberbia.- ¿de que tienes miedo? ¿del terrible nuevo jefe de estudios Akainu o de que te vuelva a ganar?- le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-te recuerdo que en cuanto a victorias y derrotas vamos en empate.

-si, si ¿sabes? He estado haciendo mucho ejercicio este verano ¿crees que podrás ganarme habiendo estado en tu casa chupando libros? Puede que ahora tu cabeza sea más grande y te pese para correr.

Aún ignoro como siempre conseguía hacerme saltar. Cerré el libro y lo metí en la mochila.

-como quieras.-dije colocándome a su lado.- te vas a tragar tus palabras.

-y tu mi estela.- nos pusimos en posición de correr.- ¿preparados?

-¿listos?

-¡ya!- gritamos los dos a la vez. Describir la carrera es un poco complicado, después de todo, por el colegio, Shanks y yo, corríamos más que andábamos, aún así creo que esa vez casi atropellamos al maestro Rayleigh que paseaba tranquilamente tomándose un café mientra leía algo, puede que el periódico. Tampoco se quien de los dos llegó a la clase primero, creo que yo, pero Shanks me empujo y entró en la clase de un salto y cayendo al suelo en plancha, ese fue nuestro gran saludo de presentación. Si, como has oído porque no se si tu te acordaras pero esa fue la primera imagen que tuviste de nosotros.

Tu estabas sentado en la última fila al lado de la ventana, no visualizo que cara pusiste al vernos pero si recuerdo las primeras palabras que oí salir de tu boca.

-¿estas bien? Te has dado un carajazo bueno, macho.-no dudaste ni un momento en ir a ayudar a Shanks a levantarse.- hola, me llamo Kotaro Roronoa.- te presentaste con una sonrisa ¿como no? Siempre estabas sonriendo. Shanks y yo también nos presentamos y después nos sorprendimos de que no fueras...¿de sangre azul solías decir?

Cuando dijiste que viniste de beca pensé "este tiene que ser un cerebrito", cosa en que me equivocaba, y también pensé que ibas a ser la nueva diana de martirios de Shanks, lo cual le daba un descanso al pobre Buggy, pero también me equivocaba. Te llevaste el desprecio de muchos por no ser de una familia adinerada y empeoraste las cosas con tu increíble personalidad y buena labia; pero también tenías un carácter poco visto en nuestro entorno. Eras sincero y siempre veías lo bueno de cada persona, no mirabas el dinero ni buscabas beneficios con la relaciones que tenías y... mejor paro de alagarte porque seguro que se te sube a la cabeza; el caso es que por todo lo que eras te convertiste en nuestro mejor amigo.

-Kotaro ¿no me estarás traicionando verdad?

-Shanks, teniéndote a ti ¿como podría hacer tal cosa?

-¡bien!-exclamabais los dos sonrientes levantando el pulgar y terminando el saludo de todos los días.

-¿no os vais a cansar nunca?-pregunté indiferente en mi sitio leyendo un libro.

-¡no pongas esa cara de mala uva y sonríe un poco!-me dijiste agarrándome de los extremos de los labios y tirando de ellos, cosa que por cierto odiaba.

-¡dejame en paz chalado!-te arreé con el libro.

-Mihawkcete parece nubarrones negros negros.

-negros, negros.- canturreabais los dos revoloteando a mi alrededor como dos moscas cojoneras.

Así os pasabais las veintitrés horas de veinticuatro que tenia el día, creo que mi malhumor después de una tontería tras otra se me perdonaba aunque fuera un poco ¿no?

Aun con estas condiciones eramos inseparables, tanto que nos empezaron a poner motes odiosos.

-¡Mihawk!- te abalanzaste sobre mi agarrándote de mi cuello por detrás.- ayudame con el examen de historia porfi.-lloriqueabas.

-¡eso, eso!-te secundo Shanks haciendo lo mismo que tu.

-¿queréis descolgaros de mi? No me dejáis andar ¡y haber estudiado!

-es que mi perro se comió mis apuntes.

-a mi también se me comió el perro de Shanks los apuntes.

-interesante teoría- dije- Shanks, tu no tienes perro.

-pues se los comió mi madre.

-lo míos también se los comió la madre de Shanks.- "pobre madre de Shanks" pensé- venga, por fa.

-no, haber si aprendéis que con esta.

-Mihawk.-me llamó Shanks haciéndose el cachorrillo abandonado.-hazlo por mi, si yo después te ayudo con matemáticas.

-...e..esta bien-hablé suspirando y cansado.-pero que sea la última.

-¡yupi!-revoloteasteis. A veces pienso que con esa etapa de mi vida, y junto con los acosos a cada minuto de Doflamingo, me gané el cielo.

-Mira que mono, el trio super jigoló de las flores otra vez junto.- danzaba Bon Clay por los pasillo, a veces me acuerdo de ello, y de lo largo que llevaba el pelo, más que suficiente para colgarle ahogado; si, lo admito, ganas no me faltaban.

-¡deja de llamarnos así!- le grité, pero como siempre el caso que me hizo fue omiso.

-dejale que nos llame como le de la gana, si no hace daño.- me dijiste tranquilizándome.

Siempre me sorprendía eso, me refiero a lo de mostrarte inesperadamente como una persona madura; me hacía recordad que tenías dos años mas que yo, eso te daba más experiencia como persona y una visión más inteligente del mundo. Me molestaba, porque ello era una prueba irrefutable de que estabas un paso por delante de mi; no creo que fuera envidia, simplemente afán de competición, nunca me había encontrado con nadie a quien yo tomara de esa forma, nadie que viera que era mejor que yo. Bueno, también puede que fuera un poco de envidia, pero solo un poco.

A la vez que eso, te tenía mucho respeto y admiración porque yo en tu lugar no sé que hubiera echo si mi padre hubiese muerto a mis diecisiete años y me hubiera visto obligado a abandonar mis estudios para trabajar y ayudar a mi madre salir adelante. Yo, seguramente, no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, de enfrentarme a eso y encima sonreír. También es cierto que no sonrió mucho, pero tu ya me entiendes.

Otra cosa que me sorprendía de ti es que eras amistoso con todo el mundo, incluso si sabías que no eras de su agrado.

-¡hola Sora!-le saludaste como hacía todas las mañanas, aunque a ella no era la única porque a todo bicho viviente que pasaba por la puerta le dabas la bienvenida.- hoy estas mas reluciente que ayer pero menos que mañana.

-¡anda y comprate un pony!-te dijo sentándose en su silla cerca de primera fila.

-¿no crees que deberías dejarla ya en paz?- te aconsejé sin apartar la vista del libro.

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Mihawk.- dijo Shanks.- si sigues así con ella te va a poner una orden de alejamiento.

-si ella me ama.

-si, solo el falta tirarte por el balcón para demostrarte cuanto te quiere, jajaja.

-bueno, sé que a primera vista no lo parece, pero es que es tímida.

-creo que Sora es de todo menos tímida.-siguió.

-venga, si los dos queréis una prueba mirad como me mira de reojo.

-Kotaro..- intenté razonar.- te esta lanzando miradas de odio.

-¡Bah! tu no entiendes el lenguaje del amor.

-¡claro que no lo entiende!- exclamó Doflamingo apareciendo de la nada en nuestro pequeño corro.- Mihawk es un alma pura e inocente que aún no ha palpado con sus tiernos labios la fragancia de ese amor verdadero, travieso y picante.

-¿tu estas tonto?-le pregunté.

-es como un pequeño polluelo de halcón que aún no ha alzado su alas hacia el cielo. Se mantiene seguro en su nido.

-quieres callarte ya que no me dejas leer.

-pero no sufras polluelo mio ¡que yo te convertiré en la majestuosa ave rapaz que puedes llegar a ser! ¡Ven a mi brazos!- se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¡deja de hacer tonterías!- dije cruzándole la cara con el libro con cada palabra, finalmente calló al suelo.-que pesado dios, siempre igual.-me recompuse para leer.

-creo que Sora y tu tenéis mucho en común.- analizó Shanks.-puede que por eso os llevéis tan bien.

-puede. Pero ahora en serio Kotaro, deberías dejar de molestarla.

-yo no la molesto, simplemente intento llegar a su corazón. No me quedo parado y quieto como... ¡como Buggy por ejemplo! Le gusta Alvida y no hace nada.

-sabe que esta fuera de su alcance.- hablamos los dos.

-¡que os estoy oyendo mamones!

-¡hola Cocodrilo!-saludaste al que acababa de llegar.- oye, que bien te queda el pelo recogido.

-me molestaba y me lo recogí, punto.

-¡Cocodrilo!- resucitó Doflamingo echándose a la caza.-¡mi otro amor!- Estaba claro que mi acosador era inmortal, porque Cocodrilo, gritando "vete a molestar a tu puta madre", le lanzó uno de los pupitres saliendo este junto con Doflamingo por la ventana. Tampoco era algo porque sorprendernos puesto que a esas escenas estábamos muy acostumbrados, incluso recuerdo que tu me lo tomaste con calma y dijiste:

-un día de estos...entre Cocodrilo y tu os lo cargáis.

-Disculpa pero el único que ha atentado con su vida ha sido Cocodrilo.

-recuerdo que una vez que fuisteis a mi casa le metiste todo el bote de nata en la boca y le echaste el contenido hasta que le salió por la nariz y calló al suelo cual cucaracha.

-fue en defensa propia.

-ya...

-¿pues sabéis que?- nos llamó Shanks cambiando de tema.-yo también he pensado dejarme el pelo largo.

-¿como Bon Clay?

-no, Kotaro, como Bon Clay no, pero si por la altura del hombro ¿que pensáis? ¿Me quedaría bien?

-yo creo que si.

-¿y tu Mihawk?

-prueba a ver.-me alcé de hombros.

-joe, Mihawk, eso no es un repuesta. Venga -dijo bajando mi libro para que lo mirara a la cara.-dime ¿como estaría yo mas guapo?

-n-no lo se.

-Mihawk ¿estas bien?-me preguntaste preocupado.- tienes la cara muy roja.

-¡estupendamente!-me la escondí con el libro.

-¡Buenos días queridos alumnos!- entró el profesor Tom por la puerta, mecánicamente todos aquellos que no estaban sentados se sentaron.-queridos alumnos... yo...-empezaba a hablar emocionado.- como tutor vuestro que soy os tengo que anunciar algo muy importante... mi primer hijo, Iceburg, me dijo esta mañana ¡ que quiere ser profesor!- gritó feliz a la ventana. Hoy todavía me pregunto como demonios hizo que apareciera un ola y darle más dramatismo a su grito de júbilo.

-¿me he perdido algo?- entró Dolfamingo como si nada en el aula.

-¡ah! Dofla-le llamó el profesor.- pasa, pasa. Pero un consejo, deberías quitarte esas gafas, ya no por el reglamento, es que te vas a autoprovocar ceguera.

-¡imposible! ¡No pienso enseñar mis preciosos ojos al mundo! ¡No son dignos!

-¡JAJAJAJA! Como quieras pero yo ya te avise ¡JAJAJAJA!

Así pasábamos los días, cada uno en su propio microcosmo pero juntos, sin saber que cada uno estaba tomando ya su propio camino.

Un día, como otro cualquiera, pude ver un poco del camino que ibas a escoger tu. Llegué temprano y en la clase no había nadie, me puse a leer y esperar. Al poco rato llegó Sora.

La vi rara, sobre todo porque analizó la clase antes de entrar, como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse con alguien, ahora me es evidente que no quería encontrarse contigo. Suspiró de alivio y entró en el aula.

-buenos días.

-buenos días.- le contesté.

-¿no ha venido nadie?

-no.

-¿ni Makino?

-ella suele llegar segundos antes que el profesor.

-ya- dijo suspirando- es verdad, no sé para que pregunto. Y Alvida siempre le da por llegar tarde, mejor, así podré dormir un poco antes de que llegue alguien a molestarme.-se sentó abatida en su pupitre escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos enlazados.- Mihawk... ¿has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos?

-me considero demasiado joven para planteármelo.

-yo si lo he hecho y no quiero tenerlos, me parecen un estrobo inaguantable que solo te quitan libertad y tiempo sin importarles, y no solo eso si no que piden más.

Sin duda estaba rara, y yo creía saber la razón.

-¿te ha pasado algo con Kotaro?-se calló y en segundos empezó a temblar. Supe que estaba llorando.-oye... ¿estas bien?-Ella me miró limpiándose las lagrimas que echaba a garrafones con la manga del jersey.

-es que es tan insufrible.

-¿Kotaro?

-¡todo! ¡y sobre todo él! ¿porque a tenido que venir a este colegio? ¡Yo estaba feliz sin conocerle, sin sentir que quiero estar con él!

Puedes imaginarte, después de rechazarte tantas veces, como me quedé al escuchar eso.

-Sora.. tu...

-¡callate! ¡No digas nada! ¡Esto no puede saberse!

-¿Sabes lo enamorado que esta él de ti?

-seguro que no mas que yo de él y me aguanto.

-perdona, tal vez sea que es muy temprano pero me cuesta entenderte.

-Mihawk... estoy comprometida, no puedo salir con Kotaro, y si lo hiciera ya me puedo despedir de toda mi fortuna.

-¿no te parece eso es muy interesado y superficial?

-¡no me entiendes! yo... no se hacer nada, soy una inútil, sin mi dinero... no soy nadie. No soy tan optimista como Shanks o tan inteligente como tu y seguir adelante, acabaría en una esquina esperando que alguien le apeteciera mi cuerpo.

-estas sacando las cosas de quicio y Kotaro nunca dejaría que te pasase eso.

-¿tu estas seguro de que me quiere?-esa pregunta la hizo con mucha angustia- Seamos realistas, soy... insoportable, quejica, no me gustan los niños ¿que ha podido ver en mi? No dejo de pensar que me esta haciendo una broma de mal gusto.

-él no es así y lo sabes.

-¿y si deja de quererme algún día?

Creo, Kotaro, que nunca sabrás lo tremendamente enamorada que Sora estaba de ti, no solo por lo que decía si no por la imagen suya de ese momento. Sabes de sobra lo orgullosa y altanera que siempre ha sido ella, y a tu lado se sentía como un perro abandonado en una lejana carretera. Te amaba, pero también estaba muy asustada; asustada de quedarse sola, de no ser suficiente para ti.

-Sora, te voy a ser sincero, nada asegura que Kotaro te vaya a amar siempre.

-vaya, muchas gracias.- me dijo con ironía.

-dejame terminar. Tanto el amor como el dinero se puede perder. Mañana Kotaro puede dejar de quererte o tu padre quedarse en banca rota. Si supieras que ibas a perder las dos cosas ¿con cual te quedarías antes de que ya no las tuvieras?

Después de mi pequeño discurso se quedó pensativa, parecía mucho mas tranquila y dejó de llorar.

-vaya...-sonrió.- se nota que Kotaro y tu sois amigos, los dos tenéis un don para la palabra. Aunque el es mas metafórico, no sabes lo que me dijo ayer de águilas surcando cielos.

-¿mejor?

-si... aunque mi futuro me asusta.

-tranquila, si Kotaro te deja lo llevas a juicio y le sacas todo el dinero que puedas.

-¡Mihawk!-me regañó sin evitar la risa, creo que fue en ese momento cuando tomó la decisión de corresponderte, aunque aún le quedaba el vencer su vergüenza como cualquier estudiante enamorada y declararse.

De vez en cuando pienso en como serían ahora nuestra vidas si yo no hubiera llegado temprano a clase, si no me hubiera encontrado con ella a solas y si no le hubiera dicho todo aquello. Puede que el resultado hubiera sido que yo no estaría ahora enfrente de tu tumba y Zoro nunca hubiese nacido.

Pero no me voy a andar con más detalles filosóficos y teorías del caos que no nos llevan a ninguna parte, después de todo lo que quiero es contarte mi punto de vista, no mi vida.

Prosigo.

Tu y yo siempre nos estábamos peleando por tonterías, bien lo sabes. En principio eramos dos personas tan diferentes que era imposible no estar todo el día discutiendo y, después, mientras tu me decías cosas sin sentido yo no tenia la madurez suficiente para callarme y pasar de ti, pero esa era nuestra relación, no se podía cambiar, sobre todo porque siempre estaba Shanks para echarle mas lecha al fuego. Aun así las cosas estaban bien. Ahora te contare cuando las cosas empezaron a no estar bien.

-buenos días.-dije entrando en la clase con un bostezo.

-buenos días Mihawk.-me saludó Jimbei que estaba sentado en su sitio comiendo galletas.- ¿quieres?

-no, gracias.-miré la clase, aparte de nosotros dos solo estaba Kuma que leía ensimismado su biblia. Yo, como siempre e igual que mi compañero, me senté a leer.

-¡Mihawkcete!

-hola Shanks.-conteste sin sentimiento en la voz. Él sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi pupitre, vamos, en su sitio.

-¿que tal la mañana?

-aquí como me ves.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-¡pero si solo te he dicho los buenos días! Oye, estas muy roja ¿te has refriado?

-¡es que tengo calor!

-pues quitate a ese pobre tigre blanco que has matado para hacerte el abrigo.

-¡es sintético! ¡Idiota! ¡Me encantan los tigres blancos! ¡Ni loca mataba a uno para vestirme con él!

-¡ah! Que susto, ya pensaba que eras una Cruela de Vil ¡ay, ay, ay! ¡no me pises!

Los demás escuchábamos la conversación en el pasillo como quien ponía la radio. Jimbei rió.

-que bonita pareja, si tienen hijos saldrán muy enérgicos.

-y descerebrados.- añadí yo sin saber cuanto había acertado.

-Kotaro es increíble-empezó a decir Shanks.- no importa cuantas veces lo rechace que el no se rinde.-le miré la cara, y tras escuchar lo siguiente que dijo desee no haberlo echo.- ojala yo fuera así.- ahí fue cuando cambió todo. Por más que intenté creer que esa sonrisa pensando en ti fuera de admiración no pude, si hay algo en lo que se caracteriza Shanks es en lo expresivo que es. Él estaba enamorado de ti.

Mi mente empezó a atar cabos a la vez que se formaba todo un torbellino de agujas en mi interior.

A estas alturas creo que no hace falta explicártelo pero lo aré: al igual que no puedes hacerte una idea de lo enamorada que estaba Sora de ti, tampoco puedes hacerte una idea de lo enamorado que estaba yo de Shanks.

-¿Mihawk?-me llamó Shanks.-¿a donde vas?

-no me encuentro bien, paso de esta clase.

-como quieras.

Salí del aula pasando por en medio de la pelea que mantenías con Sora.

-¡eh! ¡Mihawk! ¡Que la clase va a empezar!- apenas pude reprimir la mirada de odió que te eché. Es curioso que recuerde como el rencor recorría mis venas y se juntaba en mis pupilas para dirigirlo contra toda tu persona pero no recuerde que hiciste tu cuando te mire así. Supongo que no será tan importante lo que hicieras en ese momento, si te ofende lo siento.

Fui al ático del instituto y me quede allí, sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos agarrándose a mis brazos, dejé que un viento intenso de otoño me golpeara suavemente. Lloré.

Aún puedo recordar todo lo que me dolía el pechó. Me habías quitado todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que yo anhelaba. En ese momento quise que no hubieras aparecido nunca en mi vida desvariando mi mundo, que hubiésemos seguido siendo solo Shanks y yo, solo nosotros dos.

Pasé unas cuantas horas al frío, compadeciéndome de mi mismo. Me negaba a bajar a la clase y fingir que todo estaba bien, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Me sentía muy solo, pero sabía que sentiría aun más si me encontraba rodeado de gente que no tenía ni idea de como estaba yo de destrozado por dentro. Prefería acomodarme en el sonido del silenció y dejé que las horas siguieran su curso.

-¿ESTAS AQUÍ POLLUELO MIO?- gritó Doflamingo entrando de un portón en el ático.-¡eh! ¿Que haces aquí acurrucado? Ni que estuvieras lloran...- enmudeció al verme al levantarme la cara.

-vete,-le aparté la mano con la que me había levantado la cabeza y escondí el rostro de nuevo.- quiero estar solo.

-... así que te has enterado de que a Shanks le gusta Kotaro.

-¡que!- le miré atónito- ¿tu como sabes eso? Es más ¿como sabes que es eso lo que a mi me afecta?

Él, sentándose a mi lado, suspiro y se frotó sus escondidos ojos bajo las gafas.

-Mihawk... que lleve los ojos tapados no significa que no vea. Se incluso que Sora le corresponde a Kotaro y que tu estas al corriente.

-eres un cotilla.

-soy atento, que es diferente. Pero ahora el problema eres tu ¿piensas quedarte en el ático hasta convertite en un bloque de hielo o hasta que te salgan hongos y te cubran hojas de árbol?

-solo necesito pensar.

-creo que eso es lo que menos necesitas.

-¿y que sugieres tu que haga?- me agarró de la mandíbula y me besó. Yo me quedé sin reaccionar, no por el gesto, ni por lo rápido que lo hizo, si no porque lo hiciera completamente serio. Separó sus labios de los míos.-yo no puedo..

-lo sé, se que no puedes, pero si quieres consuelo..-dejó a frase sin acabar y se quitó las gafas.-¿que te parecen? Que conste que solo te los he enseñado a ti.

La verdad me sorprendí al ver esos ojos y que me los enseñara.

-¡bah! no son para tanto.

-mentiroso.- volvió a besarme. No estaba muy seguro de aceptar lo que él me ofrecía, más por él que por mi, pero al final ganó mi egoísmo y me dejé llevar. Yo solo quería desquitarme, y eso no hubiera tenido importancia si solo hubiese sido una vez, pero no fue así; siempre que necesitaba que todo desapareciera acudía a él. Doflamingo tiene muchas cosas malas, pero aceptó conmigo ese tipo de relación aún sabiendo que yo podía no corresponderle nunca, y a la fecha de hoy así a sido. Jamás me reprochó ni reclamó nada, Bon Clay me dijo una vez que eso era estar enamorado de verdad. Ha tenido que pasar más de una década para que yo lo entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo.

Volviendo a la relación entre nosotros pues creo que tu lo recordaras bien. Como dije antes las discusiones entre nosotros eran algo normal, pero las discusiones pasaron a convertirse en peleas. Cada vez mas agresivas y cada vez mas daño.

Yo no podía mirarte sin sentir rencor y rabia, ver que tenías lo que yo ansiaba y ni siquiera percatarte de ello como si lo despreciaras, ver que Shanks en vez de luchar por ti ponía cara de tonto y aceptaba tu relación con Sora. No podía.

¿te acuerdas bien de nuestra ultima pelea? Porque es cierto que en esa pelea descargueé todo lo malo que tenía contra ti, pero incluso después de tantos años sigo pensando que tuve algo de razón.

Querías casarte con Sora nada mas terminar el instituto. No sé en que estabas pensando, te habías esforzado mucho para entrar en nuestro instituto e ir a la universidad y de... repente te da por abandonarlo todo y casarte. A ti te parecería muy bonito y romántico, pero como te dije, después de que me defendieras que querías prometerle amor eterno, a mi me parecería un gilipollez.

Podías prometerle amor eterno unos años después con una vida estable y una carrera sacada, no recién acabado el instituto, sin dinero y con un misero titulo de bachiller.

-¿es que no te das cuenta de que estas tirando tu vida y la de ella por la borda?

-no ir a la universidad no es tirar la vida por la borda.

-¿no comprendes que un hombre como tu con un titulo universitario tendría un éxito inimaginable?

-Para ti el éxito si lo quieres. Yo no necesito sumas de dinero, ni sonrisas falsas, ni un gran estrés solo para sentirme algo en la vida.

Pero ya esta todo dicho, no hace falta repetir nada más.

Después de eso hicieron falta dos años para que volviéramos a hablarnos tras una llamada de teléfono que me hizo Shanks.

-¿Mihawk?

-si, soy yo¿que quieres?

-verás... Kotaro y Sora han tenido un niño. Ambos estarían muy contentos de que fueras a verles.

Le di varias negativas hasta que al final me convenció y junto a él me presente ante la puerta de tu casa.

-venga, pon una cara más simpatica Mihawk- me dijo él.- con suerte podrás reconciliarte con él. Ya todo puede quedar en agua pasada.

-es mi cara Shanks.

La puerta de tu casa se abrió gracias a tu madre. La señora ya rondaba cerca de los cincuenta. Aún así seguía siendo una mujer muy guapa de la que estaba claro que habías heredado su cabello negro en el que ya aparecían algunas canas y sus ojos verdes. Según me dijo ella una vez, tu pelo tenía destellos verdes por que tu padre lo tenía rubio olivaceo; y esta claro que Zoro heredó ese pelo de su abuelo, no sé porque todo el mundo dice que tiene el pelo verde claro por mezcla del rubio de su madre.

-¡Shanks, Mihawk! Que alegría volver a veros- dijo besandonos a cada uno en la mejilla a modo de saludo.- pasad, pasad. Mihawk, tienes que ver al niño es un monería.

Entramos en la casa pasando directamente al salón, donde corrías detrás de tu hijo que gateaba a toda velocidad sin dejar que le atraparas para terminar de ponerle el pijama de una pieza blanco con rayas de tigre.

-¡Shansk, Mihawk! ¡Ahora os atiendo!

-jajajaja-reía Shanks.- ¡hay que ver como te vacila siempre tu hijo, eh!

-¡ah! ¡Pero cogerlo que se quiere escapar a la calle!

El bebé venía directo a la puerta pero tu madre tranquila segura y serena cerró la puerta.

-no te preocupes que basta con cerrarla.

El pequeño se quedó mirando a través de nuestras piernas la puerta cerrada, después levantó la mirada y se quedó observándome como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡Zoro!- grito Shanks acuclillándose con los brazos extendidos para recibir al niño, este por su parte corrió a tus brazos asustado de Shanks.- ¿porque?- lloriqueó.

-jajaja -reíste terminando de vestir a tu hijo, me di cuenta de que el pijama tenia una capucha con orejas de tigre y una cola en el trasero. Era de esperar quien había comprado ese pijama.-será mejor que desistas Shanks, a Zoro le das miedo, o no le caes bien.

-¿pero porqué? Si yo le quiero mucho.

-¿se llama Zoro?-pregunté.

-si, fue idea de Sora. En principio iba a ser Soro, de So- ra y Kotar- ro, pero cambiamos la Z por la S porque así quedaba mucho mejor.

-¿a que es bonito? -preguntó Sora bajando por las escaleras. Había cambiando mucho en esos dos años, porque donde yo recordaba una niña veía a una mujer- así nuestro hijo representara el fuerte amor que hay entre Kotaro y yo.

-romanticismo no te falta querida yerna. Pero mejor los señores se sientan mientras nosotras vamos con la comida.

-eso, que de tanto correr detrás de este formula uno estoy sin aliento. Pero mama, mejor no dejes a Sora tocar hoy las ollas que tenemos invitados.

-podrías darle el niño a ella y cocinar tu.

-¿queee? Para un rato que me lo deja.

-¡el niño no es un juguete!- te gritaron las dos mujeres.

Todo fue muy normal, los tres nos sentamos a charlar mientras tu mantenías al niño entre tus brazos. Zoro se mentía callado, mirándome todo el rato si dejar de agarrarse a tu camisa.

-¿quieres cogerlo?-me ofreciste.

-¿estas seguro?

-hombre, no creo que te de por jugar al baloncesto con él. Ten. Aunque te advierto que se pone a llorar con cualquiera que no seamos Sora, mi madre o yo.

-lo confirmo.- dijo Shanks.

-entonces mejor yo no..

-venga Mihawk.- insististe.- si se pone a berrear lo cojo enseguida.

-esta bien-suspiré.

Me pasaste el pequeño cuerpecito de tu hijo que yo recogí con mucho miedo y lo tumbé en mi regazo. No se como pero..

-¡eh! ¿Porque no llora?-preguntó Shanks indignado.

Zoro me sonrió.

-parece que le has caído bien.- dijiste.- Zoro, este es Mihawk, entiendes, Mihawk.

-no esperaras que el niño diga una nombre ten difícil.

-tienes razón, Shanks, después te todo según Zoro tu te llamas "Buaaa".

-mira que gracioso.

-Mi...- empezó a decir el pequeño acaparando toda nuestras atención.- Mi...

-¡no puede ser! ¡pero si solo hace tres días que aprendió a decir papa!-gritaste llevándote las manos a la cabeza.

-Mi... ¡mi, mi, mi, mi, mi!- pataleaba el niño feliz cantando esa sola silaba mientras nosotros nos quedabamos en silencio.

-jajaj, ya decía yo, mi pequeñín es aún muy chico para decir un nombre tan complicado.

-seguro que antes que decir "hawk" dice "halcón en inglés"

-muy buena Shanks.

Mientras vosotros dos hablabais Zoro y yo nos mirábamos, el aún seguía sonriéndome. Alzó su pequeña manita hasta tocar con sus dedos mis labios. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tan inocente, me parecía increíble que fuera hijo tuyo, que hubiera nacido gracias a ti.

-pues Mihawk dice que se va a dejar barba.

-¿en serio? Que raro vas a estar.

-¡eh! Señores.- apareció tan campante tu esposa con biberón en mano.- es hora de darle de comer a mi chiquitillo ¡Vaya! ¡Si con Mihawk no llora! Ya decía yo que el problema era de Shanks.

-¡oye!

Le devolví el hijo a su madre quien lo tomó entre sus brazos con ternura y sentándose en un sillón le dio de comer.

-este niño es un regalo del cielo.- dijo ella.- estoy segura, incluso nació el mismo día de mi cumpleaños.

-si, suerte que me lo propusiste justo para que naciera en ese día.

Entonces comprendí algo, algo que no me gustó nada. Las palabras de Sora con su idea sobre tener hijos rebotaron sobre mi cabeza. Ella seguía asustada de que la dejases, por eso os casasteis tan pronto y ese niño no era fruto de amor, si no una cadena que te ataba.

Pensé en si a lo largo de los años una pareja unida con esos sentimientos y razones sería feliz, en lo que se había formado para que vuestro hijo creciera.

-yo...- empecé a hablar.- no contéis conmigo para comer, es mejor que me vaya yendo, tengo cosas que hacer.- salí por la puerta ignorando lo que me decíais y me fui directamente a mi coche.

-¡Mihawk!- me agarraste del brazo.-espera un momento.

-tengo que irme Kotaro, tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿es cierto que te vas a estudiar al extranjero? Es lo que me ha dicho Shanks.

-si.

-Mihawk, pasaremos años sin vernos ¿No podemos enterrar el hacha de guerra?

-no se trata de eso Kotaro, te lo has montado bien con tu vida, pero hay cosas en ella que no puedo soportar. Y ninguno de los dos va a cambiar así que, dejame marcharme, por favor.- me soltaste el brazo y entré en mi coche. Abrí la ventanilla.- gracias por invitarme.

-no hay de que.. Mihawk, ya que tu comentas sobre mi vida y me aconsejas sobre ello... dejame decirte que... tu valorás mucho el éxito, llegar al máximo de lo que podemos hacer... Mihawk, es mejor ser un hombre fracasado, con una familia y amigos... que un hombre de éxito completamente solo.

La verdad, esas palabras me hicieron una gran mella y siempre han resonado en mi cabeza cuando menos he querido, aunque seguramente tu no lo notaste ya que no me quité mi máscara.

-gracias por el consejo.- dije arrancando mi vehículo.- Adiós Kotaro.

-adiós Mihawk.

Esa fue la última vez que te vi. Apenas recibía noticias de ti gracias a Shanks y a los demás, pero se puede decir que ya entre nosotros no había nada, y que los sentimientos se desgastaron. Y entonces, cinco años después...

-Mihawk...- me llamó Shanks por teléfono, estaba llorando.

-¿que te pasa? ¿estas bien?

-es.. es Kotaro.. él... esta muerto.- el móvil se me cayó al suelo. Mi mundo se quedó parado, esa noche, al igual que todos los que te habían conocido, solo pude llorar.

Siento mucho no haber ido a tu funeral pero no podía hacerlo. Por una parte no quería aparecer como sin nada hubiera ocurrido en esos años, no me parecía justo para ti, y por otra parte, y aunque te parezca increíble, no quiera aceptarlo. No quiera aceptar que ya no estuvieras en este mundo con nosotros, que ya no hubieran segundos para perdonarnos, que no quedara nada.

Diez años después de tu muerte tu hijo vino a vivir conmigo. Era irritante, ese chico, igual que tu, sacaba todo lo malo de mi; sentimientos de ira y rencor que tenía enterrados salieron de nuevo con solo verle la cara. Para colmo hablaba igual que tu.

Aún no sé como acabe enamorándome de él. Ya te lo he confesado, seguramente desde donde quiera que estés te habrás quedado en blanco, o a lo mejor ya lo sabías.

Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar de él, que lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie y que te agradezco de todo corazón que lo hayas traído al mundo.

* * *

><p>Mihawk se levantó de suelo y volvió a mirar la tumba se su amigo con una sonrisa nostálgica.<p>

_-espero que si algún día volvemos a vernos me permitas pedirte perdón. Ahora solo me queda decirte "muchas gracias por todo y hasta otra."_

* * *

><p>La puerta de casa se abrió dejando pasar al moreno al cálido salón. El peliverde avivaba el fuego de la chimenea.<p>

-hola.-le saludo con una sonrisa que el otro le correspondió.

-hola. Veo que has encendido la chimenea.

-si, con el brasero solo podemos estar canlentitos cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Así que decidí vencer mi pereza.

-pareces mucho mas enérgico que ayer ¿porque será?- dijo burlo haciendo que a Zoro se le saltaran los colores.

-p-pero que dices estoy igual que siempre- le salió una risa nerviosa.- y hay que ver lo que has tardado en ir a por el pan, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-...

-¿Mihawk?

-se me ha olvidado el pan.

**Continuará...**


	35. Con viejos amigos

**Capitulo 35 Con viejos amigos.**

El parque central de la ciudad estaba preciosamente iluminado por los adornos navideños. Todo estaba rodeado de puestecillos y se respiraba un alegre ambiente de felicidad.

-¡os juro que como vuelva a oír otra puta vez "pero mira como beben los peces en el río" cojo la radio de la señora y se la estampo en la cara!- les gritó Bonney a Eustass y Law.

-que lástima-dijo el de las ojeras.- con la cara de buena persona que tiene la señora.

-aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.-habló por su parte el pelirrojo.

-¿que quieres decir tu con eso Señor Cabeza Ardiendo?

-que a pesar de los discreta que te has vestido hoy, por dentro estas igual.

-¿discreta? ¡Voy cursi! La jodida de mi madre... ¿pero ves como me ha vestido? un pocho de lana, botas blancas con borlas a los lados y para colmo del conjunto el sombrerito de lana a juego.

-con un pompón en la cogorota.-señaló Law.

-¡no me hables del pompón que te meto! y suerte que me ha dejado ponerme estos pantalones cortos porque estaba empeñada en que me pusiera una falda larga.

-da frío solo de verte con eso.-le dijo el pelirojo.

-¿y tu que haces con ese pañuelo en la frente?

-para disimular los pelos que lleva- rió el moreno.-que se le acabó la laca en mitad del acto.

-¿y porque no te lavaste la cabeza?

-no me daba tiempo a secarmelo, y siendo invierno pues como que pasé un poco.

-anda el niño, siempre yendo de duro pero eres mas delicado que un suflé.

-mm... suflé..- babeó Law.

-al menos yo no soy una vaca burra.

-¡vuelve a repetírmelo si tienes cojones!

-vaca burra.

-¡se acabo! ¡Te vas a llevar la última paliza del año! ¡Y todavía no estés seguro de ello porque faltan unos cuantos días para fin de año!

-ains..- suspiró Law.- ¿no os da un poco de pena?- los otros dos pararon su diputa personal.

-¿el que? ¿pelearnos en navidad?

-no, Bonny. Me refiero a de lo que os hablé antes, de nuestra clase. Primero se fue Usopp, le siguió Zoro, y Luffy cada vez viene menos, va por el mismo camino. Ha este paso llegaremos al tercer trimestre cuatro gatos.

-¿y eso te da lástima?

-pues un poco si, estamos todos juntos desde la ESO, y cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a no oír las payasadas de Usopp o las carcajadas raras de Luffy y.. bueno, Zoro lleva poco con nosotros pero... no se, me caía simpático.-se rascó detrás de la oreja.

-pues yo no se que le vas de simpático si es más borde que una esquina.- masculló el otro chico apartando la vista.

-hablabais poco pero se notaba que congeniabas bien con el pelo de hierba¿no será que te habrás enamorado de él, querido Law?.- dijo Bonney con una amplia y soberbia sonrisa y toda la malicia de mundo. Eustass miró a la chica sin creer lo que había preguntado. Law, por su parte, miraba a la pelirosa con los ojos entrecerrados como diciéndole "¿pero tu eres tonta o masticas leche?".

-mira bonita-le puso la mano en el hombro.- esas bromas te las guardas que aún te la tengo jurada por lo de Chueca.

-venga Law, no puedes ser tan rencoroso.

-¡ja! Claro que puedo, ya verás lo guapa que vas a ir a la graduación. Te gustan los vestidos muy abiertos ¿no? Decorado con muchas flores ¿no?

-¡pero eres un exagerado! Solo fue una bromita de nada.

-pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

-¿por fingir un ratito que eres gay?

-por eso y por tener que ir todo el rato enlazado del brazo con este. A que a ti también te dio vergüenza Esutaquio.

-yo...si- contestó en un suspiro aparatando la mirada.- me dio mucha vergüenza.

-¿lo ves? Fue una broma de muy mal gusto.

-...si... lo veo...¡EUSTASS! ¡MIRA ESO!- gritó la chica secuestrando a su amigo cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y dándole esquinazo a Law.

-¿estas loca? ¡casi me ahogas!

-¿loca yo? Tu eres el loco. Sabes de sobra que os dejé solos en Chueca para darte una oportunidad ¿y cual es la recompensa? Ese puto vestido.

-Ese es tu problema, haberte pensado un poco mejor la estrategia.

-lo hice por ti, mendrugo, encima de que gracias a mi pasaste un par de horas agarrado a tu querido emo.

-vale, esta bien ¿y que quieres que le haga?

-¡pues declararte ya! Es la única forma de que le pueda decir a Law que era por vosotros.

-¿declararme? ¿Acaso no le has oído? pasó vergüenza yendo del brazo conmigo.

-¡Eso no significa nada! Tal vez la vergüenza venia de "uy que verguencilla, mira como estoy con mi Eustaquillo" y no de bochorno.

-Bonney, él no es gay.

-mira, te lo voy a decir clarito para que lo entiendas bien: o se lo dices, o serás tu quien lleve ese vestido.

-pero vamos a ver, Bonney ¿como demonios voy a declararme sabiendo que me va a decir que no?

-¡pues con los dos pares de cojones que parece que no tienes so maricona!

-¿para que necesita los pares de cojones?- preguntó Law apareciendo por detrás y dejando a los otros dos con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡waa! ¡Law! ¿como tu por aquí? -le dijo alegre la pelirosa dando le palmadas en las espalda.- pues a Eustass que no tienes cojones de... de... de conseguirme un peluche en ese puestecillo.

-¿ese de dispara al peluche y gana?

-¡ese mismo! Has visto lo maricona que esta hecho que ni se atreve a disparar.

-hay que ver Eustaquio, eso no me lo esperaba de ti, que no tengas puntería no significa que te tenga que dar miedo disparar.

-¡ya voy, joder! ¡Pero callaos ya los dos! ¡Por dios que coñazo!- rugió yendo para es puestecillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba con la escopeta apuntando a uno de los peluches. Y lo ganó.- ¿estas contenta ya maldita vaca burra?

Pero donde deberían estar dos amigos viendo como el ganaba el dichoso peluche solo estaba Law que le explicó lo que había ocurrido.

-esto... Bonney a dicho "esto me aburre" y se a ido tan pancha. No sé a donde.

-un día de estos la mato.-dijo dejando de un golpe la escopeta en la barra del la pequeña tienda para irse.

-¡eh! ¡Chico, espera!- le llamó el tendero.- te olvidas el peluche.

-¡Bah! Quédeselo.

-¡no, no! Démelo a mi.-dijo Law recogiendo un osito de peluche blanco.- yo me lo quedare.

-gracias, feliz navidad.

-feliz navidad.- respondió y se fue siguiendo a pelirrojo.

-¿porqué te has quedado con el peluche?

-por que era un a lástima, para un puestecillo que no esta trucado... además, así me lo podría tomar como un regalo de navidad tuyo, que nunca me regalas nada.

-tu a mi tampoco.

-¿como que no? El año pasado te regalé una goma.

-para eso hubiera preferido que no me regalases nada.

-bueno...-dijo mirando el oso de peluche.- gracias por regalarme a Bepo.

-¿Bepo?

-el oso.

-¿ya le has puesto nombre?

-claro ¿te gusta?

-es horrible.

-ah, si es verdad que no esta muy allá... ademas el oso ya existía antes de que pasara a mis manos, tal vez el tendero ya le hubiera puesto nombre ¡voy a preguntarle!

-¡quieto parao!- le dijo el pelirrojo agarrándole del brazo.- dejalo, Bepo esta bien.

-ok- dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro en un tranquilo y apacible silencio mientras al rededor sonaban villancicos y gente hablando feliz.

_-ahora sería un buen momento... ¿no?_

-esto... Law.

-dime- la repentina mirada le moreno le puso mas nervioso, notaba como sus mejillas se recalentaban y agradeció que estuvieran en invierno porque así el otro lo podría asociar al frío.

-mira, no sé de que manera expresarme mejor para decirte esto pero el caso es que yo..

-¡dios! ¡Eustass!- le gritó ilusionado a la cara.

-¿q-que?

-¡mira detrás tuya! es Bonney con el chico ese del Sekai Opum, el que no tiene pupilas ¿se ha cortado el pelo?

-e.. eso parece, pero Law, yo quería decirte que...

-que bonita estampa,-decía feliz.- si parece que el espíritu de la navidad está con ellos... ¡venga! ¡Vamos a contarle momentos vergonzosos de Bonney al chico!-dijo corriendo hacia allá como si fuera un niño de cinco años al que le hubieran hecho el regalo de navidad que mas deseaba.

-¡espera Law! Aun no te he dicho... ¡Bah! Al cuerno.

* * *

><p>A pesar de los días que llevaban nevando ese se presentó una bonita mañana soleada, y eso si, el frío y la nieve esparcida si que no se iban.<p>

-buenos días.-entró Zoro en la cocina bostezando. Mihawk estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa leyendo el periódico y solo levantó la cabeza un poco para saludar al peliverde.

-buenos días.

-¿Has hecho café?

-¿tan raro te parece?

-si.. bueno, que hagas café no, pero que no haya explotado la cocina en el intento si.

-te has levantado con la vena cómica por lo que veo.

-si...- se alzó de hombros y fue a preparase su desayuno. El moreno lo miraba de reojo.

-Zoro.

-¿si?

-me gustaría hablar contigo.

Bastaron esas cuatro palabras para pornerle nervioso, sobre todo por la seriedad con que las dijo. Ya se esperaba algo así, habían pasado unos días tan felices y tranquilo que parecían un mentira.

-_demasiado bontio para ser verdad._-pensó-¿pasa algo?-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-no, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-pero...

-siéntate, ahora te lo explico.

-va.. vale. Un momento- terminó de prepararse las tostadas y el Cola-cao y no con mucha seguridad se sentó frente a Mihawk.- ¿que pasa?

El mayor cerró el periódico y lo puso en la mesa, apoyó los codos en la tabla con los dedos enlazados.

-ante todo quiero que sepas que no va a cambiar nada, te sigo queriendo y estoy dispuesto a seguir contigo mientras tu quieras.

-¿pero?

-pero tengo que saber si tu eres consciente de las condiciones que trae esto y de que aun con ellas quieres seguir adelante.

-¿y porque no me hablaste de eso antes?

Mihawk rió entre dientes.

-porque al igual que tu, estaba tan a gusto contigo que no quería estropearlo con una conversación como esta.

-ah..-su cara se puso roja.- ¿y cuales son esa condiciones?

-la primera que no es conveniente decir de puertas para afuera que estamos juntos, por mi no habría ningún problema pero si tienes pensado volver al Tori Shikku será mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que te gradúes, una relación así... puede traerte problemas con los profesores y no te digo si se llega a enterar algún padre.

-bueno.. eso ya me lo temía, por mi tampoco hay problema ¿y las demás?

-creo que esta es la más evidente: tengo mucho mas años que tu, más del doble.

-¿y que?

-Zoro, con estas edades tan dispares... tu eres muy joven y tienes mucho que vivir y yo ya he vivido lo mio y me gusta mas la tranquilidad, para que sea más sencillo de entender: Yo no puedo irme de fiesta contigo y tus amigos, no se te haría cómodo ¿verdad?

-se me haría raro. Muy raro.

-¿lo ves? Y yo por mi parte no puedo obligarte a quedarte todos los días conmigo leyendo libros ¿me explico? Formalizarnos como pareja es bastante complicado.

-pero.. eso basta con esperar unos años.

-¿esperar?

-si, cuando yo cumpla cincuenta tu tendrás sesenta y nueve, los dos seremos viejos, tu con la cabeza mas ida que yo pero viejos al fin de al cabo. Entonces la edad ni se verá.

Mihawk se quedó mirando pensativo al otro, segundos después sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa.

-¿que?

-cuantas tonterías en una sola frase.- dijo tras un suspiro.

-¡tu eres el que no para de preguntarme tonterías!-le gritó.

-esta bien ¿y que me dices de casarte?

-los gays ya podemos casarnos.

-ah, es verdad, se me olvida que los tiempos cambian.

-aún así no pienso casarme.

-¿por qué?

-porque eso de tener que decir ante un montón de gente lo que siento por una persona no me gusta, si quieres a alguien lo quieres y punto, además de que pienso que así es como si amar se convirtiera en una obligación.

-vaya.- dijo en un suspiró.

-¿te molesta?

-para nada, solo me sorprende- hizo un pausa- ¿y tener hijos?

Zoro le miró con el ceño muy fruncido.

-¿que dices? ¿para que quiero yo tener hijos si es un coñazo? Te quitan libertad, tiempo y dinero y no contentos con eso quieren más. No es más que un estorbo.

El mayor le miró estupefacto con miles de gotitas mientras su ceja tenía un tremendo tic nervioso.

-¿que te pasa?

-creo que un dejavú.

-ah... pero aún así puede que algún día quiera tenerlos y eso no lo niego pero para algo esta la adopción ¿no? Y así mejor, porque antes que traer a otro desgraciado al mundo mejor darle hogar a quien no lo tiene.

-sinceramente, hoy me estas sorprendiendo. Y ya me sorprendió bastante que un niño de tu edad no quisiera celebrar la navidad.

-bueno a ti tampoco te gusta.

-yo soy mas viejo.

-entonces... ¿a mi edad te ilusionaba?

-... digamos que no me desagradaba por si misma, solo que cierto individuo le ilusionaba tanto que quería que yo sintiera la misma pasión por ella y hacia cosas como llegar a mi casa antes que yo despertara y me diera el buenos días vestido de Papa Noel.

-si, si querido Mihawkcete, tu quéjate pero sé que por dentro te divertías.- dijo Shanks con tranquilidad sentado en la mesa, sorbiendo el café de su amigo y vestido de Papa Noel.

Silencio.

-¿PERO TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- le gritó el moreno.

-fui a tu casa y Hermes me dijo que estabas aquí, por cierto felices fiestas.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS HAS ENTRADO?- le gritó el peliverde.

-por la puerta de atrás con la llave de debajo de la alfombrilla ¡Oh! ¡Pan recién hecho! Lo acabáis de comprar ¿verdad?

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- le gritaron los dos.

-¿acaso molesto?

-¡SI!- Mihawk le agarró de los pelos y le arrastro fuera de la cocina.

-¡ay, ay! ¡Mihawk! ¡al menos agarrame de la chaqueta!

-¡claro!- exclamó sarcástico.- ¡y arriesgarme a que me hagas la técnica del cambiazo! Tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace demasiados años- abrió la puerta que daba a la calle.

-no hay kilómetros suficientes para separarte de mi amor mio.- dijo Doflamingo como caballero andante recibiendo al moreno con los brazo abiertos y una rodilla hincada en el suelo. Mihawk le cerró las puerta en la narices y soltó el pelo de Shanks.

-¿y este se puede saber que hace aquí?- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-es que venir solo se me hacía tan frío que quise traer a todos los demás.

-¿demás?

-así es mon ami.- dijo Bon Clay ya sentado en el sofá sorbiendo té, al lado estaban Jimbei que reía alegre y Kuma que leía una biblia.

Zoro salió de la cocina quedándose un poco a cuatros con aquel pequeño jaleo.

-Mihawk... ¿estoy soñando?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo.

-Bonjour!-saludo dando saltitos hacia el peliverde.- Un place volver a verte querido diamants brut! ¿no te interesaría volver a trabajar para mi?- preguntó poniendo la mano en el hombro.

-gracias pero no, gracias.

-jaja, de físico es clavado a su padre, pero en carácter es como su madre.- reía Jimbei.- y también tiene las cejas de Sora.

-Pourquoi mon diamants brut? Si lo podrías hacer con Mihawk, tu ya me entiendes.- movió las cejas de arriba a abajo de manera sinuosa.

-¿cuantas veces te voy a decir que no?- le preguntó el moreno exasperado.- ni él ni yo.

-vale mon ami, tu no, pero él si quiere puede, lo que pasa que con otro modelo.-dijo eso último con malicia.

-por ejemplo conmigo.- dijo lascivamente Dolfamingo que claramente había entrado por la puerta de detrás y sujetaba la mandíbula de Zoro acercando mucho sus rostros.

-¿¡quien es este!- preguntó sobresaltado el peliverde.

-¡un acosador!- vociferó Mihawk tirándole una de su zapatilla a la cara del rubio que cayó de cabeza al suelo.

-que guapo te pones cuando estas celoso polluelo mio.-dijo Doflamingo en el suelo, acto seguido le lanzó un beso con la mano.

-¿po.. polluelo?- preguntó Zoro cada vez mas anonadado por la situación que se estaba viviendo en el salón de su casa.

-ignóralo.- le ordenó el mayor.- y vosotros ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

-¡para felicitarte Mihawk!- dijo Shanks alzando los brazos.

-para felicitarme la navidad enviadme un crisma como todos los años, no hace falta que hagáis allanamiento de morada.

-¡por eso no mon ami! Tenemos que celebrar de alguna forma que por fin después de los treinta y seis años que tienes-remarcó el numero.- hayas conseguido una relación estable y que os améis mutuamente.

-¿pero... qué?

-Hermes nos ha tenido informados.- le explicó el pelirrojo.

-maldito viejo...

-ya era hora mon ami, no se puede ir por hay de flor en flor toda la vida.

-¡yo no voy de flor en flor!

-bueno, si, te vas de putas, pero como yo lo digo queda mas bonito. Pero hay que ver, mira que después de treinta y seis años de vida-volvió a remarcar el numero.- tu único amor sea alguien al que le sacas casi veinte años. Nunca creí que fueras pederasta. Por no hablar que es el hijo de tu mejor amigo.

-oye..- le volvió el tic de la ceja y una vena se asomaba en su frente.

-no te preocupes Mihawk.- dijo Kuma.- aunque sea un amor pecaminoso yo te seguiré dirigiendo la palabra y rezaré porque tu alma no caiga en las brasas del infierno.

-ni tan siquiera me miras a la cara la hablarme.

-toma, te he traído un regalo.-dijo poniendolo sobre la mesa.

_-otra biblia para la estantería._

-hay que ver polluelo mio que novio tan poco aplicado te has echado,-dijo Doflamingo sentado a la mesa.- ¡vamos, vamos hijo de Kotaro! un poco de marcha y sirvenos ya los cafés, y rapidito. -animó golpeando la madera.

-¡eso, eso!- le imitó Bon Clay.

-jajaja, aun con los años las cosa no cambian.- reía Jimbei.

-¡y esperemos que no cambien!- animó Shanks.

Mientras tanto Zoro y Mihawk se preguntaban cuando el mundo había dejado de ser mundo.

-voy a... preparar más café- dijo Zoro volviendo a la cocina.

El de los ojos amarillos resopló y se sentó en uno de los sillones libres.

-estaréis contentos, me habéis espantado al niño.

-no seas exagerado Mihawk- le dijo Shanks.- no esta espantado, solo sorprendido de encontrar tanta gente de repente en su casa sin un explicación aparente y además entrando por la puerta de atrás.

-no tengo fuerzas ni para contestarte... ¿y Cocodrilo? Es el único que falta en este circo.

-buena pregunta- habló Jimbei.- nadie sabe nada de él desde que se marchó a Italia.

-est tré rare.

-que desesperación. Mi primer amor me lo roba un niño y mi segundo amor se lo comen los italianos. A este paso me convertiré en una persona deprimida y sin gracia.

-¿estáis seguros de que esta desaparecido y no de que se haya escondido para que le hagáis cosas como estas? Yo me lo estoy planteando.

-muy posible.-contestó Kuma sin apartar la vista del libro.

-parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos aquí ¿cierto?- dijo Shanks observando la habitación con una sonrisa nostálgica.- fueron muy buenos tiempo.

-y nos reímos mucho.- comentó el rubio.- recuerdo una de las primeras veces que fuimos, Kotaro nos picó diciendo que no sabíamos ni freír un huevo.

-y lo consiguió.- añadió Jimbei con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.- aún no se como acabamos haciendo una tarta de manzanas.

-no he probado una tarta mas mala en mi vida.- dijo casi jurando el rubio.

-¡pero valió la pena solo por ver a Mihawk pelando manzanas! Jajaja- carcajeó Shanks.

-¡tu no las pelaste mejor que yo!

-mon dieu! ¡Yo esa vez no estuve! Siempre me pierdo lo mejor.

-Kuma, tu tampoco estuviste ¿verdad?

-no, esa vez estaba de viaje con mis padres para hacer un exorcismo en un pueblo.

-pues ese día si que fue gracioso.-empezó a contar Shanks.

o0FlashBack0o

-Mihawk... -dijo Kotaro.- más vale que no te metas en la mili porque si no, cada vez que te toque pelar patatas, os vais a morir de hambre ¡pero si cada vez que pelas te llevas media manzana!

-¡callate! ¡es la primera vez que hago esto!

-y bien que se nota.

-serás...

-¡no te preocupes polluelo mio! ¡Yo siempre te apoyaré aunque el mundo entero este en tu contra! ¡Ven a mis brazos!- se fue a tirar encima de él pero Mihawk fue mas rápido: dejando cuchillo y manzana en la mesa cogió el bote de nata que tenía a mano lo agitó fuerte y se lo metió en la boca a Dolfamigo. Dos segundos después el rubio estaba tirado bocarriba en el suelo de la cocina con nata saliéndole por boca, nariz y orejas, aun así su gesto parecía feliz.

-Joe, la nata le ha tenido que pasar hasta por el cerebro.- empezó a decir Shanks.- menos mal que no te a dado por utilizar el cuchillo.

-a mi me hubieses echo un favor.- afirmó Cocodrilo apoyado en la pared.- se vuelve más pesado por días.

-en el fondo le tienes cariño.- dijo Jimbei sentado en una de las silla.

-¡y un carajo!

-¡ey, ey! En mi casa cuidadito con la palabrotas.

-jaja, si tu eres el que mas dice Kotaro.- decía Shanks pelando una manzana.- ¡mira, mira! ¿lo hago bien?-preguntó con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

-... siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero... a tu lado Mihawk es un superdotado pelando manzanas.

Shanks se convirtió en un escultura de hielo.

-¡buaa! ¡Mihawk! ¡has visto lo cruel que es conmigo!

-¡no te me acerques con el cuchillo en la mano!

Tras varios intentos de abrazos con un cuchillo y manzana de por medio pasó lo que pasó. Mihawk puso en un acto reflejo su mano como escudo. El oxigeno se dio un viaje durante unos segundos.

-¡ah, dios!

-¡ah! ¡Mihawck! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Casi te rebano un dedo!

-¡y rebanado que lo tengo idiota! ¿De donde te crees que es esta sangre!

-¡rápido, échate agua!- le dijo Kotaro.- yo iré por el botiquín ¿ein? ¿y Cocodrilo?

-en el suelo.- contestó Jimbei.- creo que se a desmayado al ver la sangre.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-¡JAJAJAJA! -reía Doflamingo.- ¡como lamento haberme desmayado en ese momento! ¡Cocodrilo dándole un chungo por ver sangre! JAJAJAJA!

-est increible.

-menos mal que solo fue un rasguño y no presenciamos una tragedia.- comentó Jimbei.

-nos llevamos un buen susto.-dijo Shanks.

-y como de costumbre por tu culpa.-añadió Mihawk.

-esto...-habló Zoro entrando de nuevo al salón con una bandeja llena de tazas.- los cafés...

-¡estupendo!-aplaudió el rubio.- ¡traelos aquí hijo de Kotaro! ¡Vamos, vamos!- le animó como si fuera su mascota.

-oye té, no se quien eres pero deja de tratarme así.- dijo repartiendo una café a cada uno.

-vaya, así que tienes carácter.- decía mientras Zoro se acercaba a él para poner su taza en la mesa.- eso me gusta bastante.- tenía el trasero del peliverde muy a mano.- bastante... mucho.-alzo su mano y...

-Dofla- le llamó Shanks antes de que hiciera nada.- tu vida depende de un hilo.

-¿en?- el rubio miró a Mihawk que estaba aparentemente normal, serio, con la mirada fija en él, pero de su cuerpo emanaba una una fuerte y grande aura oscura de la que no paraban de salir enormes fieras con formas que haría llorar de pavor hasta al hombre más inquebrantable. Doflamingo, empapado en sudor, tragó duro y retiró la mano de la que el peliverde no se había percatado.

¡DINDONG!

-ah, esa debe de ser Tashigui.-dijo Zoro poniendo la bandeja en la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿te vas al dojo?-preguntó el moreno.

-si, volveré a la hora de comer.- abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amiga.- buenos días.

-buenos días. Hola señor Yurakiur... y compañía-un gota resbalaba por su frente.- ¿estáis de fiesta?

-Oui madmuaselle! ¿quiere unirse?

-no, gracias- contestó Zoro por ella colocándose su abrigo.- nosotros nos vamos, adiós.- y cerró la puerta antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera decir nada más.

-hay que ver con el niño, no solo te pone los cuernos si no que te los pone en la cara.

-Doflamingo, no intentes picarme que no cuela.

-¿quién está intentando qué?-se hizo el inocente.

* * *

><p>-así que vas a volver a la cuidad.-dijo Tashigui.<p>

-si, me iré de aquí cuando terminen las vacaciones de Navidad.

-pero el primer trimestre lo tienes perdido ¿no sería mejor repetir curso?

-estoy estudiando con Mihawk para las recuperaciones, si me esfuerzo un poco podré estar otra vez al mismo nivel que mis compañeros.

-vaya, vaya. Hasta te esfuerzas en los estudios. Ese hombre es como tu fuente de vitalidad.-habló con retintín haciendo que Zoro se le subieran los colores.

-no digas tonterías.

-¿tonterías? ¿sabes la alegría que nos llevamos el otro día cuando nos recibiste como una persona normal y no como el zombi que llevabas siendo durante estos meses? Jonny y Yosaku lloraban de felicidad.

-exagerados.

-de exagerados nada, Zoro, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. No es que estuvieras completamente hundido sino lo siguiente, y de repente llega ese hombre como caído del cielo y vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre, incluso diría que con mas energía. No sé que relación hay entre vosotros exactamente, pero si eso te hace feliz e impide que vuelvas a recaer yo lo acepto.

-muchas gracias.- sonrió.

-ni tienes porque dármelas- correspondió la sonrisa.-¿y ellos saben que vas a volver?

-¿quienes?

-tu compañeros.

-ah... eso.- se puso cabizbajo con la mirada melancólica.- aún no he hablado con ninguno de ellos. No me fui de la mejor forma de allí, aparte de que las cosas ya andaban mal, y con eso me cuesta un poco llamarles y hablarles como si nada.

-¿y no será peor presentarte en la clase sin mas?

-...

-...bueno, no te preocupes, que si no sale bien es que no merecía la pena, y para algo tienes aquí tu casa siempre que quieras volver ¿no?

El peliverde volvió a sonreirle.

-muchas gracias.

-de nada, para eso estamos.

* * *

><p>En uno de los asientos de un inmenso aeropuerto se sentaba un hombre. Era joven, piel oscura y llevaba sus largas rastas negras en una coleta. Sus gafas de sol naranjas y el bastón que portaba en mano hacían comprender que sus ojos no percibían las cosas de este mundo.<p>

Este hombre ciego, esperaba pacientemente, y ya que con sus ojos no veían utilizabas sus oídos para captar las cosas de su al rededor y entretenerse con la gente que pasaba de largo, hasta que escuchó exactamente lo que quería oír. Entre la estampida de pasos pudo escuchar unos un poco más peculiares, mas familiares, unos pasos elegantes, serenos y seguros. Aquellos pasos se fueron acercando más a él hasta que entendió que los tenía justo al lado.

La voz que acompañaba a esos pasos le hizo confirmar que no se equivocaba de persona.

-es un placer verte de nuevo, Tousen*.

-a pasado mucho tiempo.- se levantó extendiendo la mano para saludar a aquel que no veía pero que reconocería siempre.- Aizen. -sintió el apretón de mano.

-venga, vámonos de aquí. Aunque la policía no me reconocerá, para gente como nosotros un aeropuerto es un sitio peligroso.

-¿no le reconocerán? Se ha hecho la cirugía.

-no era necesario, eliminé cualquier foto mía que pudiera llegar a manos de la policía, pero de seguro que tendrán un retrato robot debido a mi descuido, aun así basta con quitarme las gafas y peinarme el pelo hacia atrás.

-me entristece lo de Gin, a pesar de ser un niño las veces que nos a visitado siempre intentaba llevarse muy bien con todo el mundo, excepto algunos casos como Grimjmow* en los que se veía que Gin disfrutaba mosqueandole.

-era una de su grandes facetas, siempre poner buena cara.

-pero era de suponer.

-¿eso crees?

-sus pasos... siempre sonaban decididos pero no seguros.

-vaya- dijo en un suspiro.- si me lo hubieses avisado antes podríamos haber evitado este percance.

-perdóneme.

-no te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, alegrémonos de que las consecuencias no fueran peores.

-¿puedo hacerle un pregunta?

-adelante.

-¿por que no se ha deshecho de aquel chico de desvió a Gin? Esta claro que no nos conviene tenerlo con vida.

Aizen rió entre dientes.

-todo a su tiempo, Tousen.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ains... que larga y dura es la vida ¿verdad? Por mucho que te sientas feliz debes cuidar tus espaldas mas la tristeza acecha.

Ejem, bueno, Tousen y Grimmjow, ambos personajes de Bleach, ambos para mojar pan, descubridlo con Google xD. Como dije, ni hace falta leerse el manga de Bleach ni saberse sus vida, aunque no me pertenezcan son igual que Gin y Aizen, otros personajes más de la historia.


	36. Notas

**Notas de la autora:** bien, ya hemos llegado ha este capitulo. Lo que ya leísteis este fic en mundo yaoi y lo habéis vuelto a leer aquí seguramente os habréis percatado de que he hecho mas de un cambio, todos ellos sutiles, como los dialogo de Gin, que la primera vez casi sin darme cuenta lo había convertido en un niño tímido con aura de debilidad, y vale que aquí sea un personaje más de la historia pero eso no significa que le tenga que arrebatar su verdadera personalidad xDD por eso, tras la segunda publicación de este fic hemos podido ver a un Gin con mas fuerza, más bromista etc, etc, en conclusión que se acerque mas al verdadero personaje de Bleach.

**El caso es**, os digo este porque en este capitulo si haré un cambio más señalado. En si no cambiará nada, solo es la incorporación de una canción que ya quería incluir la primera vez que la publiqué en mundo yaoi, sin embargo no lo hice porque en ese momento estaba estresada y siempre he sido una perezosa.

**Capitulo 36 Notas**

La Navidad terminó antes de lo esperado. No se imaginaba que tan pronto tendría que estar haciendo sus maletas para cargarlas en el coche de su tutor.

Observaba por la ventanilla como la nieve iba desapareciendo paulatinamente del camino y aunque aún no encontrara el mar por ningún lado notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo como se acercaba más a su destino; mientras tanto, el coche negro viajaba solitario por la autopista traspasando el aire como si nada.

Excepto por el motor todo estaba muy silencioso, el moreno tenía su amarillenta vista puesta en la carretera y Zoro miraba la mano del mayor de reojo.

_-tal vez debería..._- empezó a mover su mano hacia donde estaba la de Mihawk, pero arrepentido la volvió a su sitio, así llevaba un buen rato. -_¿pero en que demonios pienso? Ni que quisiera que tuviéramos un accidente y a lo mejor a él le molest...-_ Notó la mano del moreno sobre la suya y mientras él intentaba tragar sus sorpresa Mihawk, sin dejar de mirar la carretera, colocó la mano del peliverde entre la palanca del cambio de marcha y la suya propia.

-hago mucha fuerza al cambiar de marcha, si quieres quitar la mano lo entiendo.

-n-no.. no me importa.- respondió con la cara ardiendo y mirando por la ventana. No la hubiera quitado jamás, ni aunque le hubiera roto todos los huesos del mano.

Al llegar a la mansión, Hermes y Lesbia le recibieron con una sonrisa y un abrazo. La chica rubia lloraba de alegría.

-¡señorito!que bien que este aquí.. snif..- sollozaba.- le hemos echado muchísimo de menos, Sebastian y Mariana se pondrán muy contentos.

-jajaja, Lesbia vas a ahogar a señorito.

Agradeció enormemente ese gesto, más de lo que se hubieran imaginado, porque desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba que ya nadie le esperaba allí.

Por otro lado, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente sería su primer día de clase pensó en llamar a Gin y saber como iban las cosas, si ahora le odiaban más o se habían olvidado de él, pero no se atrevía. Cada vez que encontraba el nombre de canoso en la agenda del móvil se sentía estúpido ¿que le podría decir? "hola ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy ese idiota que pensaba irse para siempre sin ni siquiera decir adiós", evidentemente no le iba a decir eso y todo lo que se le ocurría era parecido o peor. Así que finalmente decidió enfrentarse a todo de una vez.

-ya hemos llegado.- anunció Mihawk aparcando en la puerta del colegio.

-ya lo veo.- dijo el peliverde en un suspiro desanimado.

-¿no vas a salir?

-¿me queda otra opción?

-tienes que salir de mi coche en algún momento de tu vida y te diría que más vale tarde que nunca pero ya llegas bastante tarde.

-entonces mejor nunca.

-Zoro, tienes que enfrentarte a esto algún día. Ademas, tú no te consideras un cobarde ¿no?

-ya, ya lo sé.- suspiró.- y no me piques con eso.- abrió la puerta. Nada por allí y nada por allá y volvió a suspirar de alivio.

-Zoro, no es por meterte prisa pero es para hoy.

El peliverde, totalmente concienciado de que no había nadie que pudiera verles le dio un pequeño y rápido beso a Mihawk en los labios. No supo bien porque hizo eso, puede que fuera un acto reflejo que produjo su subconsciente en busca de un poco de cariño antes de verse las caras con lo que le esperaba.

El caso fue que, completamente avergonzado y sin esperar a la reacción de Mihawk, ya se dirigía hacia dentro del edificio. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y silenciosos y se podía oír leves murmullos de los profesores tras las puertas que daban a las clases.

Andaba tan lento como podía para retrasar su cita con el irremediable destino y para hacer el menor ruido posible, con el miedo de que alguien le descubriera. Pero por más que quisiera ralentizar las cosas ya estaba frente a la puerta de 2ºA. Acercó la oreja con cuidado para averiguar que profesor estaba dentro. Iceburg.

Apartó la oreja y trago duro ¿que era mejor? ¿hacer la misma cantinela de siempre de "así no se entra en una clase" o entrar como Iceburg siempre pedía? Al final pensó que la mejor opción era la segunda.

Inspiró aire profundamente y después lo volvió a expirar, abrió y cerró el puño tres veces con inquietud y llamó a la puerta haciendo dos sonoros golpes.

Escuchó atentamente como la voz del profesor de filosofía que sin parar la lección se acercaba junto con sus pasos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Iceburg que aún miraba a los alumnos hablándoles. Se giró hacia el peliverde quedándose sorprendido de encontrárselo pero actuó con su típica naturaleza tranquila.

-vaya, ya no le esperábamos señor Roronoa.-Las bajas voces de los alumnos cuales aprovecharon el momento de despiste del profesor de filosofía para entablar conversación callaron en completa sincronía.

-buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde ¿puedo pasar?- la voz le salió normal y seria como si estuviera molesto o cansando, vamos, como él era.

-adelante.- le ofreció paso. Zoro entró en la clase y sin mirar ni fijarse en nada ni en nadie fue para su sitio, o eso intentó. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia su silla de siempre vio que Gin estaba sentado en ella, y puestos a mirar, Gin parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.- Señor Roronoa ¿le cuesta encontrar una silla y una mesa después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó con terrible ironía.

-no profesor Iceburg.- se sentó en el sitio detrás de Gin y dejó a su vera la mochila de manera despreocupada en el suelo.

-supongo que sabe que mi asignatura no es la única que tiene suspensa en el primer trimestre.

-lo sé profesor Iceburg.

-¿y que piensa hacer usted?

Zoro frunció el ceño.

-me ha pasado las navidades estudiando para las recuperaciones, así que supongo que aprobar.

Iceburg le observó por unos momento y después sonrió.

-bueno, eso ya lo veremos, pero sabiendo que no tengo ningún muerto viviente puedo seguir con la clase.- y siguió la lección.

Zoro suspiró aliviado y bajó la cabeza hacia la superficie de su mesa encontrándose por sorpresa con una nota de papel. Miró a sus compañeros en busca de algo que le indicara quien se lo había echado pero lo único que averiguó es que Luffy no estaba en clase, cosa que no le hizo comerse el coco porque podría no haber venido por cualquier tontería y porque le preocupaba más la nota que le acababan de echar.

-_venga... empecemos con las amenazas de muerte.-_ para no hacerle un feo al que se la hubiese mandado la abrió y la leyó.

"manda cojones lo que has tardado en venir marimo idiota ¿te has perdido otra vez? Seguro que ni te has traído almuerzo, bueno, te daré del mio, pero déjale también a mis damas."

_-¿en?_- Miró a Sanji pero este estaba igual que hace unos segundos. Oyó algo, tenía otra nota en la mesa. Al abrir esta segunda se encontró con la sofisticada caligrafía de Nami escrita con su bolígrafo naranja fosforescente que le hacía daño en los ojos.

"¿que has estudiado para las recuperaciones? No me lo creo ¡Pero si eres un desastre! ademas ¿no te das cuenta de que cuando tu no estuviste también dimos materia? pero no te preocupes que yo te dejo mis apuntes, después te paso el presupuesto." puntualizado con un pequeño corazón.

Un poco mas atónito cuando dejó de leer esa nota se dio cuanta de que tenía otras dos más.

-_¡se me acumulan!_

La numero tres era indudablemente de Chopper que la había escrito con letras enormes y una carita llorando, aunque eso no era la única muestra de que estaba llorando porque la nota tenia varias zonas mojadas a causa de las lagrimas del chico, a menos que fueran babas, claro esta.

"¡perdón por hacerte sentir una mierdaaaaaa!"

y la cuarta de Vivi.

"no sé lo que los demás te han escrito pero, de verdad, estábamos muy preocupados por ti y sentimos mucho no haberte apoyado en su momento, nos alegramos un montón de que hayas vuelto. Y si los demás no te lo han dicho así que sepas que eso es lo que sentimos". Firmado al final con un dibujo feliz de su cara en monigote.

Zoro no podía creer, apenas tragaba todas las emociones que tenía en es momento, lo sorprendente es que ninguna de ellas era mala excepto el miedo de que fuera un broma de mal gusto.

Un ultimo papel llegó de de nuevo a su mesa, era de Gin.

"Gracias por haber vuelto." como siempre era lo que más quería oír y sin evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Era raro, aunque estaba feliz tenia ganas de llorar.

Una nota cayó en su cabeza rebotando al suelo.

-_¿pero ahora quién?-_ La recogió del suelo, era otra vez el rubio.

"¿quieres un clinex, marimo llorón?" una vena asomó en la frente del peliverde, con irritación escribió en la misma nota de Sanji.

"vete a peinarte la ceja maricona pervertida"

"¿¡pero que dices mierda de marimo! pues te quedas se comida, ala"

"pues me da igual"

"pues muy bien"

"que te den"

"que te den a ti multiplicado por cien"

"que te den a ti multiplicado por infinito"

-Señores Roronoa y Kuroashi.- le llamó la atención Iceburg.- ya que les gusta tanto escribir quiero para mañana me hagan un trabajo de la filosofía en la Edad Media, y tiene que ser individual así que más os vale que no haya traspase de información.

-ains... el Zoro no es el Zoro si no esta siempre yendo y entrado por la puerta grande ¿eh? -dijo Law.

-¿quiere usted también otro trabajo Señor Trafalgar?

-¡no por dios! No quiero quitarle protagonismo a Zoro ahora que acaba de llegar el pobrecillo.

Los otros rieron, pero no era una risa de burla ni de desprecio, era una risa que emanaba hospitalidad y alegría. No pensaba volver a escucharla y menos allí.

-_bueno, me cuesta creerlo, pero no voy a quejarme, todo esta bien si acaba bien. Aunque tenga que hacer ese trabajo nada mas llegar._

Gin le volvió a lanzar una nota sacándole de su estado de mente perdida.

"no te preocupes por el trabajo, te ayudare a hacerlo."

-Señor Ichimaru veo que usted también tiene ganas de hacer el trabajo y yo no soy quien para privarle de su felicidad.

Y el mensaje de Gin cambió a "lo haremos juntos y así será mas rápido" a que le añadió una carita feliz con varia gotitas.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para que la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases cantara cuando los dos hermanos esperaban en la puerta principal del colegio a que ese sonido se produjera.<p>

Mientras Ace se apoyaba en su moto de cara a la puerta Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada al muro del instituto.

-me sorprende que Noyiko me diga que has mejorado.-dijo el mayor.- yo pensé que para que tocaras la batería medianamente bien tendrían que pasar unos cuantos años.

-ni que yo fuera un cafre.

-no hay mas preguntas señoría.

-¡Ace!

-Luffy la verdad no es triste pero no tiene remedio y tu eres un cafre. Ademas, piénsalo, si no hubieses escogido la batería ¿se te hubiera dado bien otro instrumento?

-...

-lo ves, los hermanos mayores siempre tenemos razón.

-si, claro- dijo hinchando los mofletes.

-pareces un rana.

-¡y tu un dalmata!

-vale, vale niño mono.- decía riendo, su hermano pequeño le apartó la vista con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado.- oye.

-¿que quieres?-preguntó aún enfurruñado.

-Luffy... mira, yo quiero dedicarme a la música y eso no hay vuelta de hoja.- el monito volvió a mirarle un poco extrañado.- pero tu no tienes que seguirme si no quieres.

-no te entiendo.

-que lo he estado pensando y a lo mejor tu no has mirado todas tus posibilidades, no estas obligado a seguirme a Madrid como el batería de nuestro grupo.

-¿pero que tonterías dices? yo no lo hago por obligación, yo de verdad quiero ser el batería de vuestro grupo y me estoy esforzando mucho para estar a la altura.

-ya lo sé pero... te metiste con lo de la batería para olvidarte un poco de tus problemas y en poco tiempo lo convertiste en tu sino, a lo mejor no has pensado bien las cosas. Puede que tu camino sea otro y no este y cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde.

-Ace, no me entero.

-lo que hay que aguantar...-resopló.- vamos a ver Luffy, con lo de la batería estas faltado mucho a clase.

-pero es que Nojiko no puede enseñarme en otro momento, ella tiene turno de tarde en la universidad.

-ya lo sé-hablaba con paciencia.- pero piensa que si no rindes en el colegio pues se te cerraran puertas universitarias.

-si yo no quiero ir a la universidad.

-¿estas seguro?

-claro, no me gusta estudiar.

-no se trata de eso.

-que si, que no te preocupes, que si me da por ahí pues ya me las arreglare.- y rió como reía a él. El pecoso le correspondió la sonrisa.

-a ti te parecerá todo muy bonito pero la vida no es tan color de rosa como te la imaginas.

-te pareces al abuelo.

-¡eh, eh! ¡sin faltar el respeto!

-jajajaja, seguro que si te escucha ya tendrías un chichón en la cabeza.

-eh.. eso no tiene gracia ¿no te acuerdas que una vez me hizo uno tan grande que tuve que ir al concierto con sombrero?

-¿ese naranja tan hortera?

-a que el sopapón te lo llevas tu.

-jajajaja Pero volviendo al tema, Ace, si yo no voy a ser tu batería ¿quién demonios va a ser? No puedes arrastrar a Noyiko de los pelos a Madrid.

-te aseguro que en la capital habrá un montón de baterías dispuestos a formar parte de nuestro grupo.- suspiró.- pero es verdad que lo de Noyiko ha sido una mala pata.

-pero si ella quiere estudiar hay que dejarla.

-si ya lo sé, lo decía por la calidad e imagen de la banda, era muy buena, de las mejores, ademas de que una mujer tocando la batería da una imagen... como más mas atractiva al público, no se si me explico.

-si quieres me opero y me pongo tetas.

-no gracias, eso sería horrible... ey, ya hay gente saliendo, creo que no nos hemos coscado de la campana.

-eso eres tu que eres un cafre.

-querido hermanito si quieres devolverme lo de cafre hazlo bien y...- Ace quedó callado mirando la puerta de salida por la que no dejaban de salir alumnos.

-¿que pasa?

-lo siento Luffy pero no voy a poder comer con vosotros.

-¿que?- dijo levantándose.- pero si también venía Marco por su cuenta.

-ahora mismo voy a recogerle.-dijo montándose en la moto y poniéndose el casco.

-¿pero que pasa? y no puedes irte ¿como vuelvo yo a casa? No tengo dinero.

-toma.- le dio un billete de diez euros- y ten muy en cuenta de que en los tiempos que corren esto es una fortuna así que cuidalo como si fuera tu propia vida.

-¿pero por qué te vas?

-porque en una bella reconciliación de amistad un amor no correspondido fastidia la imagen.

-¿en? ¿estas borracho?

-¡hasta luego!- y se fue por la carretera esquivando coches en dirección contraría mientras su hermano pequeño se preguntaba cual de los dos era el tonto.

-¡Luffy!- le llamó la pelirroja desde la otra punta del patio, el interpelado se giró y vio que Nami alzaba a los brazos saludándole- ¡mira quien esta aquí!

Entonces el moreno se fijó en sus compañeros y le encontró. Su corazón comenzó a bombear tan fuerte que era como si estallara repetidas veces. No era capaz de creérselo, su cerebro no le dejaba, pero ahí estaba, pelo verde, mirada apartada de mosqueo, manos en los bolsillos, era él si duda alguna. Sus ojos se humedecieron en el acto, se mordió tan fuerte los labios que casi se hizo sangre. Y sin pensárselo más corrió con tanta energía que pudo haberse dislocado las dos piernas.

-¡Zoro!- se abalanzó sobre agarrándose de su cuello y tirándolo al suelo derramando grandes lagrimas, aparte de babeando y moqueando.- ¡perdoname! ¡lo siento! ¡fui un idiota! ¡no te vayas nunca mas! ¡buaaaaaa!

-¡vale, vale!¡te perdono!¡Pero quitate de encima que me estas poniendo perdido!

-¡buaaa! ¡buaa! ¡buaaaaa!

-sería una bella estampa si no fuera por la cara de Luffy.- analizó Nami.

-aún así es muy bonito- decía feliz la peliazul.

-¡abuelo!- le gritó Bonney a Gin dándole una palmada en la espalda.- que te están quitando el novio en tus narices.

-pero si no estamos juntos.

-ya, y yo soy monja.

Y así de una manera o de otra todo volvió a la rutina de antes. Si se pensaba un poco en general nada había cambiado, todo estaba igual antes de que pasaran al segundo curso, pero había pequeños detalles que si te hacía recordar que el tiempo pasa, después de todo la vida está hecha de pequeñas cosas, como por ejemplo...

Zoro estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Mihawk, la abrió con mucho cuidado. Todo estaba muy oscuro pero por el pequeño resquicio de luz que entraba por la puerta pudo ver como el cuerpo del moreno perecía en la cama y este dormía plácidamente dando la espalda al peliverde.

Con mas cuidado aún, entró en la habitación y se acostó al lado del mayor.

-_..._-sus mejillas se encendieron. -_¿y ahora que? ¿me duermo?_

El sonido de roce de sabanas le puso en alerta, seguidamente notó como Mihawk pasaba un brazo por encima de él para atraerlo así mismo.

-has tardado mucho. Ya creía que me iba a quedar toda la noche en vela.

-y-yo lo-lo siento es que me he desvelado y...

-acerca te más.

Con la cara ardiendo se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor y este le abrazó y le besó el cabello verde. Zoro se apartó un poquito para poder darle un beso en los labios.

-te quiero.- le dijo antes de que Mihawk le besara a él.

-y yo a ti... Zoro.

Y fueron mecidos por un profundo sueño.

Efectivamente las pequeñas cosas, como dormir una noche con la persona a la que amas, hacen la vida.

* * *

><p>El restaurante no estaba demasiado lleno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era hora de cenar, y el ambiente era muy tranquilo, estupendo para tener una apacible conversación como la que tenían Ace y Marco mientras se comían sus patatas y sus hamburguesas cada una de tres pisos.<p>

-pues me alegro que que haya vuelto Zoro.- dijo el pecoso.- Luffy en apariencia se podía decir que estaba bien pero por dentro podía hasta rajarse las venas.

-eso demuestra que es buen amigo y que le quiere.

-eso por supuesto, si no no hubiese liado todo lo que lió -suspiró de alivio.- pero menos mal que todo este asunto ha pasado a la historia, ninguno de los dos pasaban una buena racha. Creo que el peor momento de Luffy fue cuando quiso ir a ver a Zoro y no pudo.

-eso me lo contó Noyiko por encima ¿que pasó exactamente?

-pensaron ir todos a al pueblo, incluso ese amigo de Zoro que creó tanto conflicto, pero antes que eso fueron a casa de Zoro y le preguntaron los detalles al mayordomo.

-hicieron bien.

-el mayordomo les contó que Zoro estaba completamente ido de la cabeza, no en plan majareta ni loco que rompe cosas sino... como si estuviera en coma sin estarlo, dijo algo así como que... había sufrido tanto que le dio un colapso y ya la parte sentimental de su cabeza dejó de funcionar. Ni alegrías ni penas.

-uff... que chungo, me imagino como se sintieron Luffy y los demás al escuchar eso. La culpabilidad les estaría matando.

-incluso a mi me estaba matando, Marco.- hizo una pausa y comió varías patatas fritas.- después de contarles eso les dijo que era mejor no verle porque ni tan siquiera en su pueblo donde se sentía seguro con sus amigos de toda la vida reaccionaba. Tenían que esperar a que Zoro decidiera "despertar".

-conociendo a tu hermano para mi que no le haría ningún caso solo con eso.

-lo conoces bien, pero fueron prudentes. El amigo este de Zoro le llamó por móvil para ver como estaban las cosas, si la cosa era de verdad era tan grave.

-¿y como fue de grave? Porque al final no fueron ¿no?

-pues según me contaron Zoro respondía porque tenía que responder, y ni mas ni menos palabras de las necesaria y como era de esperar ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz, ni siquiera su típica tonito de "oju, que pesados sois", aparte de que parecía... era algo raro, conocía al chico con el que habló pero no le reconocía. Y con eso pues le hicieron caso al mayordomo.

-ya... era lo mejor pero... pienso, algo le ha tenido que hacer reaccionar, si de verdad estaba así no a podido "despertar", como tu dices, solo.

-yo tengo mis sospechas pero...¿quien sabe?- se alzó de hombros dándole un sorbo a su cocacola.- oye, cambiando de tema, últimamente vienes mucho aquí ¿es por alguna razón en concreto?

-me gusta el sitio, ni que tuviera algo de raro.

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tu casa esta entre todos los restaurantes de la ciudad y eliges venir al que metafóricamente hablando esta en la quinta puñeta pues si que es un poco raro.

-joder Ace, lo que te gusta comerte el tarro. Lo encontré paseando y me gusto. Para ser de ciencias manda huevos el por culo filosófico que das.

-es que soy un artista.

-...

-¡Marco!- le llamó una voz femenina por detrás del pecoso.- otra vez por aquí, eh ¿que tal?

-ah, Bay, hola, yo bien ¿y tu?- dijo la mar de risueño.

La chica que se puso frente a la mesa y entre los dos para hablar con Marco iba con el uniforme de camarera del propio restaurante, era muy guapa, con nariz puntiaguda y larga melena azul.

-ah, así que has traído a tu amigo para que vea el sitio, pues encantada-se reverenció.- si queréis algo más o la cuenta ya sabéis.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-vale, gracias.- se despidió también Marco con la mano inclinándose hacía atrás en la silla. Cuando la chica volvió a lo suyo miró al frente de nuevo con un suspiro nostálgico. La mirada de reproche de Ace le hizo sentir un escalofrío incómodo.- ¿que?

-¿solo te gusta el restaurante?

-el conjunto en si ¿por qué?

-¿y que pasa con Laki?

-¿con Laki? Ace, cortamos hace ya bastantes meses.

-y anda que no te cabreaste.

-claro, tu no has visto por el tío que me dejó.

-me lo enseñó Noyiko por foto. Creo que a Laki le van los rapados.

-ja, muy gracioso.

-¿de verdad solo te cabreaste porque te dejó ella a ti y porque te dejó por el indio ese?

-si.

-no lo entiendo.

-supongo que no estaba realmente enamorado de ella, nos los pasábamos bien juntos y nos teníamos cariño, pero nada importante.

-ah.. ¿y por qué no te vas con un hombre?

-porque no me gustan.

-¡eso es imposible!- golpeó la mesa.- absolutamente imposible. Un hombre como tu que ha vivido toda su vida en un ambiente de familia numerosa y todos hombres excepto su madre es imposible que no tenga facetas homosexuales.

-o tal vez de ver tanto hombre me fui para el lado contrario de tu teoría.

-también. Pero mejor dejate de ligoteos hasta que estemos en Madrid porque después te cuelgas fuerte por alguien y los amores a distancia son más un trabajo que otra cosa y se acaban partiendo corazones.

-tu no creo que seas el indicado para hablarme de eso, y haré lo que me de la gana.-suspiró.- lo cierto es que parece mentira que a final de verano vayamos a estar en Madrid.-dijo satisfecho.

-si no reunimos el dinero antes.-puntualizó más que contento.- nuestro esfuerzos se han visto recompensados. Aunque no será lo mismo sin Noyiko.

-agradezcamos que al menos tocará con nosotros los últimos conciertos que demos aquí.

-eso y que le esté enseñando a mi hermanito.

-hablando de enseñar, estabas componiendo algo ¿no?

-si, lo tengo aquí pero... -se puso incómodo.- no esta terminada, últimamente me cuesta mucho.

-deja me ver.- Ace, no muy convencido, le pasó el trozo de papel donde había empezado a escribir la letra de la canción.- Ace... parece que lo has echo a la bulla, ni tan siquiera has corregido las faltas.

-¿que pasa? ¿no te gusta?- dijo molesto con hamburguesa en boca.

-esta bien,-dijo con paciencia.- me reservare mis comentarios para cuando la canción este terminada.

Ace puso la cabeza gacha.

-Marco, la verdad no se que me pasa, al principio no paraba de escribir y escribir canciones pero ahora... estoy bloqueado.- suspiró.- tal vez no tenga talento.

-venga, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, todos tenemos nuestras rachas.- la cara de su amigo no cambió mucho.- Ace ¿porque no te buscas pareja?-el pecoso le miró sorprendido.- una chica, con los tíos siempre te han salido mal las cosas, y después de todo las mujeres también te atraen. En tus épocas de soltero salias un día con una y otro con otra.

-¿pero que demonios estas diciendo?- preguntó casi gritando.- te crees que esto tiene que ver con líos amo...

-es por tu propia estabilidad mental.- le cortó.- creo que te vendrá bien.

El pecoso resopló apoyando la espalda en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.

-un chica... con los tíos dices que me va mal pero con chicas tampoco es que haya ido mejor. Solo he salido en serio con una en toda mi vida, Noyiko, y ni tan siquiera se nos podía llamar novios, más bien íntimos amigos con derecho a roce que no se dan cuenta que el cariño que se tienen no es amor de pareja.

-lo que sea. Tu solo prueba, no creo que pierdas nada.

Después de esa última conversación hablaron de otras cosas sin importancia y se despidieron. Ace pensó en volver a casa, total, en la calle no le quedaba nada que hacer, pero las ruedas de su moto le llevaron hasta el paseo marítimo. Allí aparcó y echó a andar, tranquilamente, sin prisa.

Se quedó admirando la belleza de la playa mientas una suave brisa invernal le daba en la cara hasta que el sonido de su móvil, avisándole de que tenía un mensaje, le desconcentró.

LUFFY:

dond stas? La cna ya sta

-_¡ay, no!¡Se me olvido avisarle!_

ACE:

sorry, ya e cenado

LUFFY:

a vale, no importa, t spero en ksa

ACE:

ok

Agradeció más de lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado haber cenado ya, lo sentía por Luffy pero para su comida no había aun ser mortal que se la pudiera tragar sin que le vinieran arcadas como mínimo. Pero tampoco le podía reprochar nada, después de todo lo hacía como disculpa por esos meses de silencio y egoísmo.

A veces pensaba en que nada quita que Luffy hiciera las cosas mal, pero el sufrimiento por el que había pasado era más que pago. Ace creía tanto como para afirmar con la mano en el fuego que nunca se le olvidaría el momento en que te terminó la guerra fría para los dos, nada más que por lo destrozado que vio a su hermano pequeño.

o0FlashBack0o

En la cocina sonaba un disco de los Beatles a todo volumen y Ace removía los macarrones con tomate, queso y carne al ritmo de la música.

-I love you yeah, yeah. I love you yeah, yeah.- cantaba casi tarareando.

Su voz dejó de sonar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con gran sonoridad.

-¿ya estas en casa Luffy?... ¿Luffy?- resopló.-_bueno... vuelta a la casa del silencio._ Cada vez le estresaba más esa situación, el niño mono ya tardaba demasiado en devolverle la palabras y no sabía que hacer a parte de cocinar los macarrones como a su hermano pequeño le gustaban.

Apagó la radio y sirvió los macarrones en dos platos, después de poner todo lo necesario en una bandeja fue al salón donde encontró a Luffy sentado en el sofá, abrazado a si mismo como si tuviera frió y escondiéndole ala cara a su hermano entre las rodillas.

-¡Luffy!- fue hacia él medio corriendo, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó al lado del otro.- ¡eh! ¡Luffy! ¿estas bien? ¿estas mareado?

El más pequeño se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada. El pecoso no sabía que hacer, no se podía creer que su hermano estuviera tan cabreado como para no hablarle incluso si se encontraba mal.

-Luffy, esto ya es pasarse si no me dices...

-en la mesa.- dijo muy bajo.

-¿que?

-en la mesa.

Ace miró en donde su hermano dijo, allí encontró un papel doblado, lo abrió y lo leyó.

-¿expulsado un semana por agredir a otro compañero?- repitió lo leído incrédulo.- pero Luffy ¿te estas volviendo loco? ¡no puedes seguir así! ¡esto pasarse de castaño oscuro tres pueblos! ¡Te juro que como no cambies el chip no te llevo a un psicólogo, no, llamo al abuelo para que te meta en la Marina de cabeza!

-ni siquiera se ha defendido.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿que? Luffy ¿me estas oyendo lo que te digo?

-el chico al que he pegado, ni si quiera.. ni si quiera se ha defendido, y lo a hecho solo para que lo escuche...solo para ayudar a Zoro.- las lagrimas caían en la alfombra.- y yo... yo ni siquiera le he apoyado en lo más mínimo. Seguro que me odia, seguro que no quiere saber nada más de mi.

Ace se quedó parado, mirando a su hermano, al igual que a él mismo le habían hecho comprender por las malas, y sabía cuanto dolía eso.

-... Luffy.- le puso la mano en la cabeza suavemente.- no te voy a mentir: lo has hecho fatal.

El monito levanto la cara empanada por las grandes lagrimas como diciéndole a su hermano "vaya, gracias".

-pero errar es humano y estoy seguro de que Zoro te perdonará si te disculpas, después de todo el tampoco es santo y hay que señalar que a mi aunque no me aceptó más en su cama me perdonó ciertas cosas. Y tu eres su amigo, yo creo que incluso esta esperando a que por fin habléis las cosas.

Luffy, sollozando se limpió las lagrimas con la muñeca.

-... snif..¿de verdad?

-no, solo te lo digo para que no me maches la alfombra de mocos ¡pues claro que de verdad!

-¡Ace!- se abrazó a su cuello.- ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿ya a mi porque me pides perdón?

-por no dirigirte la palabra.

-ah, creí que era un regalo.

-¡que! ¡pues ahora si que no te la dirijo en la vida!

-vale como quieras. Oye me das tus macarrones ¿que dices? ¿que si? Pues gracias, tenía mucha hambre.

-¡no!¡mis macarrones no!

o0FinFlashBack0o

A pesar de que intentaba ser el de antes, Luffy, esa tarde y la noche que siguió se la paso llorando. Aunque pareciera mentira Luffy era uno de los que más había sufrido la marcha de Zoro. Por suerte ya todo estaba solucionado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos seguían con su vidas.

-_ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.-_ Ace saltó el muro que dividía el suelo de la arena de la playa. Sus pasos sonaban hundiéndose en el suelo.

Había que admitirlo, no estaba pasando su mejor momento. Aún se acordaba mucho de Zoro, pero lo peor eran esos recuerdos que eran como una gran roca que quería tirar por un precipicio para deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas pero que volvía a arrastrala a lo mas alto de de la montaña porque a pesar de todo no podía vivir sin esa maldita roca.

Y todo eso se traducida a su música, desde que cortaron se había volcado de lleno en componer y componer, para sacarse esos sentimientos desgarradores del corazón y guardarlos en una hoja de papel. Pero era peor, porque así sus sentimientos se materializaba y nunca desaparecían. Estaba entrando en un tortuoso circulo del que no podía salir; por eso había decidido escribir otra cosa, intentar olvidarse de su dolor, pero no podía, todo lo que componía de esa manera era malo solo por el simple echo de que no lo sentía.

_-y sin sentimiento no hay música._

Sentado cerca de la orilla sacó el papel de la canción que antes le había enseñado a su amigo. Estaba fatal, pero si de verdad tuviera esa fuerza, esa energía, esa vitalidad y esos sentimientos que quería mostrar con ella sería una de las mejores que hubiera compuesto es su vida. Pero todo era inútil mas en ese momento ninguna de esas cosas lo acompañaba.

-_desearía que me pasara como a Zoro y que viniera ya esa razón para "despertarme"-_.Suspiró.-_tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Marco y buscarme una chica.-_ sonrió.-_eso estaría bien._

La brisa suave le acarició el pelo, y él, con la tristeza golpeando en su corazón sintió un impulso inevitable de cantar...

Did I disappoint you or let your down?

(¿te decepcioné o fallé?)

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

(¿debería sentirme culpable o ser juzgado?)

Esa era una de las miles de canciones que había escrito sumido en su tristeza, cada vez que pronunciaba esas preguntas veía al joven peliverde tirado en la parada del autobus empapado por la lluvia.

Yes I saw you were blinded

(si, te vi cegado)

And I knew I had won

(y supe que había ganado)

So I took what´s mine by eternal right

(y así tomé lo que por derecho era mio)

Took your soul out into the night

(me llevé tu alma en la noche)

Por él, por su egoísmo, lo había tomado una y otra vez, dejándolo a su merced, haciéndolo suyo, haciéndolo solo para él.

You touche my heart you touched my soul

(tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma)

You changed my life and all my goals.

(Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas)

Así era, lo que había sentido por él no lo había sentido por nadie, lo hubiese dejado todo por él si se lo hubiese pedido.

And love is blind

(el amor es ciego)

And that I knew when my heart was blinded by you

(y eso lo supe cuando mi corazón se quedó cegado por ti)

I´ve kiss you lips and held you head

(he besado tus labio y sostenido tu cabeza)

Recordar su cuerpo junto al suyo mantenía la calidez en su pecho y se lo arañaba por igual.

Share your dreams and share your bed

(compartido tus sueños, compartido tu cama)

I know you well I know your smell

(te conozco bien, conozco tu olor)

I´ve been adiccted to yoy

(he sido adicto a ti)

Lo había querido tanto, lo había necesitado tanto... tanto como si se hubiese tratado de una droga, lo peor era que aún seguía así. Pero ya no quedaba nada, él se marchó.

Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

(adiós mi amor, adiós mi amigo)

You have been the one

(tú has sido el único)

You have been the one for me

(tú has sido el único para mi)

Miró al mar y respirando con un poco de ansiedad, de frente a aquella oscuridad una lagrima surcó su rostro.

I am a dreamer but I when a wake

(soy un soñador, pero cuando despierto)

You can brake my spirit

(puedes quebrar mi espiritu)

It´s my dream you take

(y llevarte mis sueños)

And as you move on..

(Y cuando pase el tiempo)

remember me

(recuerdame)

remember us and all we used to be

(recuerdanos a nosotros y todo lo que solíamos ser)

De verdad era lo único que quedaba, rogar para que se acordara de él, de todo lo que fueron y pudieron llegar a ser, que tuviera un baúl en su corazón con toda la felicidad que crearon y, algunas veces, incluso que lo añorara.

I´ve seen you cry I´ve seen you smail

(te he visto llorar y reir)

I´ve wached you sleeping for a while

(te he mirado mientras duermes)

Cerró los ojos apretándolos, pasando con rapidez todas las imágenes que tenía del peliverde en su cabeza.

I´d be the father of you child

(podría haber sido el padre de tus hijos)

I´d spent a lifetime with you

(hubiese estado toda la vida contigo)

Había imaginado toda una vida con él toda una vida de felicidad.

And I love you

(te amo)

I swear that´s truth

(te juro que es verdad)

I cannot live without you

(no puedo vivir sin ti)

Pero ya todo daba igual, solo quedaba repetir esas odiosas palabras...

Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend

(adiós mi amor, adiós mi amigo)

You have been the one

(tu has sido el único)

You have been the one for my

(tu has sido el único para mi)

Una presión en su pecho se hizo mas fuerte, tanto que se lo agarró con la mano. Las lágrimas ya caían sin disimulo a pesar de sus cerrados ojos y su voz se quebró pero aún siguió cantando.

I´m so hollow, baby, I´m so hollow

(estoy tan vacío, amor, estoy tan vacío)

I´m so, I´m so, I´m so hollow.

(estoy tan, tan, vacío)

I´m so hollow, baby, I´m so hollow

(estoy tan vacío, amor, estoy tan vacío)

I´m so, I´m so, I´m so hollow.

(estoy tan, tan, vacío)

Cantó el final casi en un grito de angustia. Al terminar miró hacia el suelo, intentando serenarse y normalizar la respiración. Tras un rato fue capaz de levantar la cabeza y secarse las lagrimas.

Miró la letra no concluida de su prototipo de canción, el mismo rió con la tamaña diferencia respecto a la que acababa de cantar.

-_si pudiese terminar esta canción..._

Repentinamente el viento tomó fuerza y levantó un cúmulo arenoso que fue a para a los ojos del moreno.

-¡ah! ¡Maldita arena!- dijo frotándose los ojos, pero al hacerlo se le escapó la letra de la canción.-¡oh, mierda!- se levantó con rapidez lanzándose a la caza.

Siendo perseguido por le pecoso el papel voló saliendo de la playa y llegó hasta el paseo marítimo donde se enganchó a la pierna de un hombre.

-¡perdone señor!- le gritó al hombre que estaba de espaldas- ¡ese papel es...!- se quedó callado y quieto al verle la cara a aquel hombre que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Iba vestido con traje y gabardina marrón; era alto, corpulento pero no gordo, apenas tenía cejas, el pelo gris y corto; leía la canción de Ace a la vez que se fumaba un puro; y a los ojos del pecoso, era guapísimo.

Aquel hombre dirigió su vista al joven que casi se queda sin respiración.

-¿has escrito esta canción?

-yo... si.

-si piensas dedicarte a esto mejor déjalo, tu falta de talento resalta.- dejó ir con el viento el papel y se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia Ace, su gabardina era ondeada y levantada por la brisa.

-_lleva una pistola, pero no tiene pinta de ser un delincuente ¿será policía?_

Cuando el del pelo cano estuvo a su lado tomó el puro con la mano y exhaló un humo gris.

-ríndete, para esto no tienes futuro.- y se fue tras la espalda del moreno.

Casi sin creerlo, el pecoso, se volvió al mayor que caminaba alejándose de allí. Era lo que le faltaba. No pudo más. Ace calló de rodillas al suelo, completamente abatido y sin energías mentales o físicas, pero entonces...

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA DEMIRME ESOOOOOOO?

A partir de ese momento la vida de Ace tomó un nuevo camino que aún no se veía bien el sendero, movido por la obsesión de superarse a si mismo y de demostrale lo que podía llega a ser a ese hombre aún descocido para él pero que en el futuro no lo sería tanto, sus energías se vieron renovadas y escribió aquellas canciones que no podía aún con más sentimiento del que esperaba.

Años después, en un pequeño restaurante cerca de instituto Tori Shikku, una joven camarera encontró en objetos perdidos un viejo mp3 de propaganda en el que dentro residían canciones de su grupo favorito pero que el cantante nunca más tuvo la necesidad de cantar o volver a cantarlas.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **Mis agradecimientos a Maki Murakami, creadora de Gravitation, porque si no fuera por ella esta última escena no hubiese sido posible. Para más información véase en youtube Gravitation capitulo uno (anime).

Canción:

-_Goodbye my lover_ de James Blunt (que potita ¡^¡).


	37. Fotos

**Capitulo 37 Fotos**

-buenos días señor.- le saludaron Hermes y Lesbia reverenciándose.

-buenos días.- respondió sentándose en su sitio y abriendo el periódico de manera que sonara con amplitud.

Los sirvientes le pusieron, como cada mañana, el desayuno por delante y mientras la chica rubia le servía el café esta le pregunto:

-¿y como va con el señorito?- esa pregunta entró como un eco en la cocina donde Marianas y Sebastianes se quedaron estupefactos al oírla. Deseosos por elevar más en grado su información se dirigieron todos tras la puerta de la cocina para escuchar los que su señor iba a responder, olvidando por completo la tarea asignada a cada uno.

-¿pero que estamos haciendo?-susurró Mariana.- es imposible que el señor le conteste, lo que va hacer es enviar a paseo a Lesbia.

-mejor prevenir que curar.-contestó en otro susurro Sebatián.

-¿y como quieres que vaya?- contestó el señor de la casa malhumorado recogiendo su café.

-bueno... como casi nunca se oye nada de ninguna de las dos habitaciones...

Los demás empleados incluido el anciano pensaron "esta muerta". Sin embargo, Mihawk siguió mirando su periódico.

-El tiene que ir instituto y yo al trabajo, no podemos perder horas de sueño, y el a estas alturas del curso las tardes también las tiene que dedicar a sus estudios. Para colmo, viernes y sábados se los pasa que sus compañeros, así que los domingos se tiene que poner a estudiar. Y todo eso sin mencionar que ademas de que no podemos tener una relación formal cuando esta conmigo se siente avergonzado, sobre todo cuando sabe que hay empelados cotillas tras las puertas.

-¿eso no lo ha dicho por nosotros?-preguntó bajito Mariana.

-pero es muy raro que vaya contado su vida, normalmente el señor, si no es para echar la bronca habla con monosílabos.-afirmó Mariana.

-¿que haces Sebatián?- le preguntó Sebastián al ver que su compañero ponía un pequeño espejo por el resquicio bajo la puerta.

-no es que le este contado su vida.- explicó el del espejo con gotitas en el cogote.- es que esta tan estresado por la situación que necesita quejarse.

-¿como lo sabes?

-porque incluso en el espejo se ve el aura color rojo como la ira que sale de su cuerpo.

Volviendo al comedor, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar en el a un apresurado peliverde.

-¡llegó tarde! ¿porque no me habéis despertado?- dijo engullendo el desayuno.

-lo hice señorito.- contestó el mayordomo.- pero visto está que se volvió a dormir.

-¡hoy tenía el examen de recuperación de lengua!- se metió el último y gran trozo de pan que lo tragó tomándose el cola-cao en tres sorbos. De manera milagrosa no se atraganto.-¡bueno, me voy!

-¿quieres que te recoja después?- le preguntó el moreno.

-no, me voy a comer con Luffy y los demás.-dijo yéndose para la puerta.

-esta bien.- contestó en un suspiro el mayor. Zoro se quedó quieto con manillar de la puerta en mano, miró a Mihawk y este lo miró a él.- ¿no tenías prisa?

Rojo como un tomate, consciente de que allí estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, Zoro se volvió a Mihawk y le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¡te quiero, adiós!- y se fue por patas hacía su examen.

El moreno se quedó mirando la estela del peliverde, con las mejillas un poco rojas y sus ojos amarillos denotando sus sorpresa. Su sonrisa se acompañó de un corto suspiro.

-con esa sonrisa parece que tiene veinte años menos.- le dijo Lesbia a Hermes en confidencia.

-es que hace veinte años que no la utiliza.

* * *

><p>-afuuu...- suspiró Zoro después de que se diera el examen de lengua por terminado.<p>

-¿que tal Zoro?- le preguntó Luffy.

-no me preguntes eso ahora Luffy, quiero saborear el momento de que las recuperaciones hayan terminado por fin.

-es verdad, ahora ya te puedes poner a estudiar los exámenes de la semana que viene.

-Luffy, a veces pienso que te odio. Y por cierto ¿tu no tendrías que estar tocando el tambor?

-no falto todos los días, solo los que Noyiko puede darme clase, y a ella ya se le acercan también sus exámenes.

-ah, entonce parece que te veremos por aquí últimamente.

-¡si! ¿No estas contento?

-no.- Luffy le miró con los ojos lloroso y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su nariz moqueaba.-...va.. vale, si estoy contento.

-¡ahora no me mientas! ¡buaaa!

-¿pero entonces que narices quieres que te diga?

-mejor déjale.- dijo Nami terminándose de hacer la manicura francesa.- ya se le pasara el shock postraumático algún día.

-...

-¿Zoro.. chin?- el peliverde miró hacía delante, encontrándose frente a su mesa con Keimi, se le veía nerviosa.

-ah, hola ¿que quieres?

-yo... esto...yo... ¡PERDON POR TODO!- gritó reverenciándose tanto que se golpeó con el filo de la mesa.-¡ay, ay! ¡que daño! -se agarraba la frente aún portando algo en la mano.

-¡ten cuidado!

-si, lo siento, no quería romper tu mesa.

-¡lo decía por ti, palurda! ¿y por que demonios me pides perdón?

-yo... siento no haberte apoyado cuando estabas mal y...

-ah, eso, olvidalo, después de todo yo también tuve lo mio con vosotros.

-pero... pero tu tenías razones.

-que da igual.

-bueno, aun así... ¡acepta esto por favor!- dijo mostrándole el paquete envuelto.- es un regalo de navidad atrasado.

-pero... yo no tengo nada para ti.

-no importa.- dijo negando con la cabeza, sonreía y tenía las mejillas muy rojas- es solo un detalle, por favor, aceptalo.

-yo...-no sabía si aceptar ese regalo sería la mejor de las opciones, él no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la chica, tampoco quería hacerle un feo, después de todo Keimi le caía bien.-yo...esta bien- dijo finalmente recogiendo el regalo de las manos de la chica.- muchas gracias.

-gracias a ti ¡ah! ¡pero no lo abras ahora!¡que me da mucha vergüenza!

-pero..

-¡tu ábrelo en tu casa!- pidió volviendo a su sitio aturrullada.

-va...vale-dijo con miles de gotitas.

-ja -rió Bonney que había observado la escena desde su mesa en ese momento compartida con Eustass y Law.- ¿habéis visto a Keimi? ¿a que vendrá disculparse ahora? Si ya esta todo olvidado ¿verdad?-los dos chicos la miraron con el semblante serio y impasible, claramente con ánimo de reproche.- ¿que?

-¿tu no piensas disculparte?- le pregunto el pelirojo.

-¿yo?

-le liaste un buena antes de que se fuera.- siguió el moreno.- y también te ensañaste con Gin.

-¡vosotros no me detuvisteis!

-no estábamos en clase.-respondieron los dos.

-¡aún así no lo hubieseis hecho!

-bueno..-se alzó de hombros Law.

-es cosa tuya..- dijo Eustass poniéndose a escribir.

-pero así no habrá hombre que te aguante.

-lo corroboro.

Bonney, roja por la ira y vergüenza, apretó dientes y puños como para golpear a alguien.

-¡esta bien! ¡vosotros ganáis!- gritó poniéndose en pie y pisando fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la mesa del peliverde.- ¡tu! ¡aloe vera!

-¿que quieres?- respondió Zoro poniendo cara de mosqueo.

-que yo...

-¡un momento!- la paró Law.

-¿y ahora que quieres?

-grabarlo en móvil, of course.- dijo enfocando a ambos con la cámara del móvil.- esto es un momento mítico ¿es tu primera vez Bonney? Seguro que alcanza máximas visitas en youtube.

-¡callate!- le rugió. Volvió a mirar al peliverde con mirada de furia.- ¡que lo siento!

-¿en?

-¡que lo siento, coño! ¡siento lo que te dije antes de que te fueras! ¡y lo que le dije al abuelo también! ¿contentos? ¡pues ala!- y cual Godzilla fue para sus sitio.

-perdonala.- se disculpó Law por Bonney.- no sabe hacer las cosas de otra manera.

-no importa, dile que yo también siento lo que dije en ese momento.

-¿porque no se lo dices tu?

-porque ahora me da miedo.

-ah, te entiendo. Me voy a mi sitio, nos vemos.

-nos vemos...- resoplando dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de las silla y echó a cabeza hacia atrás. Sin ninguna razón le dio por mirar a la puerta, encontrándose con algo no muy usual:

Un chico, de pelo anaranjado, cortado a tazón pero con las largas puntas de los cabellos abiertas hacia fuera, miraba escondido tras la puerta a Vivi. Dicho chico se le notaba inquieto, como si dudara en entrar o no, finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro lo observaba se escabulló con la cara como un semáforo en rojo.

-_¿y ese?_

* * *

><p>-Zoro- el interpelado se giró para ver quien la llamaba por detrás.<p>

-ah, buenos días Gin.-le saludó esperando a la que el canoso le alcanzara para pasar ambos por la puerta del instituto.

-bueno días, veo que hoy si has llegado temprano.

-si... mira que perder quince minutos de examen...-se lamentaba.- Espero que la profesora Robin sepa ver que ayer iba contrarreloj.

-verlo lo verá, pero también vera tus repuestas.

-gracias por animarme.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿entonces no te salió bien?

-no lo se, en mi mente hay como una laguna, no me acuerdo ni de lo que respondí.

-a lo mejor es como en esa película, la de _El Efecto Mariposa,_ y vuelves atrás en el tiempo y las contestas todas bien.

-ojalá alguien te escuche.

-¿y esa bufanda?

-es la que me regaló Keimi.

-parece de las buenas, según tengo entendido es hija de un diseñador de ropa y ella va por el mismo camino, tal vez te la haya diseñado y hecho ella misma.

-no lo sé, pero cuando me la pobre esta mañana me fue imposible quitármela, es la mejor que he tenido puesta en el cuello, ademas de mi color.

-eso afirma que es de las buenas.

-supongo.

-y... una cosa que te quería yo preguntar..¿como te va con ese hombre?

-te refieres a...-dejó la frase si acabar, Gin asintió, él se puso rojo y miró al frente.- nos va bien. No es que podamos estar mucho el uno con el otro como una pareja normal, a pesar de que vivimos en la misma casa, pero...saber que él me quiere y que me deja que yo... le quiera me parece suficiente. Y no me preguntes más- dijo eso último con aire de molestia.- que no me gustan decir este tipo de cosas.

-me alegro por vosotros,-sonrió.- aunque también.. si te soy sincero, me da algo de pena-puso la mirada melancólica.- se que suena un poco egoísta pero me gustaba cuando yo era tu único confidente.

-no te preocupes, te entiendo.

-¿ah, si?

-si, porque cuando volví aquí y te vi que ya te juntabas con los demás con naturalidad... me dio también un poco de pena. Era como si nos hubieran quitado esa amistad intima que teníamos y yo... me sentí un poco celoso.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó entre sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿porque te parece tan raro? Tu me acabas de decir lo mismo con lo de Mihawk.

-aun así ya me has hecho empezar la mañana con buen pie.- rió.- ¿te das cuenta de que somos como una pareja?

-si, aún sigo pensando que los mas fácil hubiese sido enamorarnos y-iban a cruzar una esquina justo cuando...- ¡ah!

-shhhhh.- le hizo callar Gin que le había agarrado del cuello por detrás y le había hecho esconderse tras la esquina.- mira allí, pero sin hacer ruido, y que no te vean.

-¿en?- Zoro obedeció al canoso. Asomando la cabeza un poco pudo ver a su amiga peliazul hablando con el chico es husmeaba ayer en su clase.- a ese chico lo vi yo ayer ¿quien es?

-no me acuerdo de su nombre de verdad.

-vaya, hombre.

-pero todo el mundo le llama Mr.9

Lo de Mr y un numero le sonaba de algo al peliverde pero ahora mismo no tenia ni idea de que.

-¿y por que nos escondemos?

-porque puede que se este declarando.

-¿a Vivi?- Gin le miró con una cara de "¿no es evidente?"- vale, si, a Vivi. Pero es que me resulta raro, es la primera... la segunda vez que veo al niño ese, antes no le había visto relación con ella.

-porque no está en tu clase, y no es de los que suelen destacar, pero por lo que sé, antes era bastante amigo de Vivi, iban a la misma clase, igual que Koza, un excompañero mio.

-ya..

-vaya, parece que le ha dicho que no.

-¿como lo sabes?

-porque Vivi esta con la cabeza gacha como pidiendo disculpas y él con gesto de "si no tiene importancia mujer".

-ah.

-también esta claro que le iba a decir que no, después de todo a Vivi le gusta Luffy.-Zoro le miró con los ojos como platos.-ah¿no lo sabías?

-¿saber el que?-preguntó Nami tras de ellos dándoles el susto del siglo.

-¡no te aparezcas así bruja!

¡PUM!

-¡llámale bruja a tu puta madre!-le gritó mientra el peliverde se llevaba las manos al doloroso chichón.-¿se puede saber que hacíais husmeando?

-no estábamos husmeando, solo estábamos siendo sutiles.-defendió Gin sonriente.

-vosotros, a estas alturas de la vida, sé que podéis ser de todo menos sutiles.

-es que si no interrumpimos la declaración de tipo X a Vivi.- explicó Zoro.

-¿a Vivi?- pregunto extrañada, después cambio el gesto por uno de gran ilusión.- ¡Koza se le a declarado!- fue a mirar por el pasillo.- pero si no hay nadie.

-se habrán ido ya a clase.-supuso el canoso.

-claro, no va a estar todo el día declarándose.-se alzó de hombro e peliverde.

-pero Koza no es, es Mr9-corrigió Gin.

-¿Mr9?-preguntó en un tono muy agudo y alargando las vocales.- supongo que Vivi le habrá dicho que no.

-Gin supone lo mismo.

-solo dije lo que me pareció.

-de todas formas es imposible que Vivi le haya dicho que si.- afirmó en rotundidad la pelirroja.- ella esa completamente enamorada de Koza.

Los dos chicos se echaron miradas de complicidad.

-Nami...-dijo el peliverde.- ¿como estas tan segura?

-por dios Zoro, ni que nos conocieras desde hace dos días. Vivi es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, nos lo contamos todo y no hay nada que no sepa una de la otra. Ella sabe que me gusta tener las zapatillas a lado izquierdo de la cama porque es por donde salgo cuando me levanto y yo se que las fotos mas importantes para ella las utiliza de separador de paginas.

-ah...

-¿habéis visto que bonita es la amistad?bueno, pues me voy para clase antes de que venga la marabunta de alumnos rogando por no llegar tarde.- y se fue con los ojos de los dos chicos puestos en su cogote.

-Gin, si lo que dices es cierto, con estas dos se puede liar la de dios.

-no creo. A Vivi le gusta Luffy, pero tiene la idea apartada, seguramente porque prefiere dejarle sitio a Nami.

-es que el caso no es si Vivi decida hacerse la rival de Nami o no, el caso es si Nami se entera.

* * *

><p>-¡que buena ducha me he dado!- gritaba Nami pletórica entrando en la habitación de Vivi dando vueltas sobre si misma.- ¡como me gusta tu cuarto de baño!<p>

-eres una exagerada.- le dijo la peliazul que leía un libro sentada en su cama.

-tu baño si que es exagerado. Aunque... para exagerado tu mayordomo Igaram, me da un susto cada vez que se aclara la voz. Aunque bueno, dejemos eso, que me interesa más esa conversación que no hemos podido tener en el colegio.

-¿que conversación?

-jiji, no te hagas la tonta que Zoro y Gin te han visto.

-¿visto? ¿el que?

-les pillé husmeándote cuando Mr9 se te declaró.- se sentó con las rodillas plegadas en la cama, cara a cara con su amiga la cual se ruborizó.

-ah... eso, no me di cuenta de que estaban por allí.

-no lo hicieron a posta, fueron casualidades de la vida. Pero dime ¿como se te declaró?

-pues... no es que se me declarara exactamente. Me pidió ser su pareja en la graduación.

-¿en serio?

-si, el pobre estaba muy aturrullado, a penas le salían la palabras.

-¿y que le contestaste?

-que ya tenía con quien ir.

-buena respuesta, aunque sea mentira. Porque es mentira ¿verdad?

-si, es mentira.- resopló con amargura.- no sabía que decirle.

-es que es complicado saber que decir en esos casos. Pero bueno, si le has dicho que no, de una manera o de otra, eso es que vas a pedírselo a Koza ¿no?

-¿que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-no me digas que le has dicho que no sin tener decidido que se lo vas a pedir a Koza. Pero Vivi, ¿estas tonta? Has tirado por la borda una pareja segura. Mas vale que te vayas animando ya a pedírselo porque salta a la vista que cuando más cerca estemos del final mas solicitantes tendrá, ya sabes lo popular que es.

-ains... que insistente eres con el temita. Koza y yo solo somos amigos, es más, creo que él ya tiene en mente a quien invitar. Pero con lo de Mr9... puede que tuvieras razón pero no sé, sentía que si le decía que si solo por no quedarme sin pareja no sería justo para él, después de todo es mi amigo.

-Vivi, amiga mía, en esta vida hay que ser mas lanzada.

Toc, toc.

-pase.- invitó Vivi.

-ejem, ejem.- asomó la cabeza Igaram.- ¡la la la lala la laaa! Señorita Vivi, su padre la llama, dice que solo será un segundo.

-gracias Igaram. Nami, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

-que te sea leve.- la peliazul le sonrió y abandonó la habitación.- bueno... aquí solita estoy...- miró lo que había sobre la cama; a parte del el peluche de pato al que Vivi llamaba amistosamente Calú solo estaba el libro que su amiga había estado leyendo, como siempre con una foto de marca páginas.- cosas que nunca cambian.-suspiró con ternura.

Tomó el libro en sus manos y lo abrió con la curiosidad de saber que foto era esa vez.

-que linda.- sonrió al ver una foto de fin de año, en el curso pasado, de ellas dos abrazadas con los chicos por detrás ahogándose con las uvas.- aunque ya podría haber elegido una foto en la que yo saliera mas guapa, uy ¿pero con quien habló?

Se levantó de la cama yendo a la estantería para poner el libro en sus sitio. Hecha su labor se puso a ojear los títulos.

-_Narnia, Harry Potter, El Tributo, Geralt de Rivia, La Espada de Fuego... como siempre mi querida Vivi no pasa de los libros de magia y aventuras_. -Entre esos libros, todo terminados, encontró uno que le llamó la atención; así que el libro acabo entre sus manos para que ella pudiera ojearlo.

-El Nombre del Viento- leyó en voz alta -_este me lo comentó en su tiempo, creo que es de los que mas cariño le tiene_.- Leyó algunas cosas sin enterarse de mucho puesto que eran párrafos sueltos pero se encontró riéndose con algunas anécdotas del protagonista.

¡Clap!

-_¿mm? ¿que ha sido eso?-_ mirando encontró a sus pies una fotografía.- _se habrá caído del libro.-_ poniéndose en cuclillas la recogió.-_pero ¿que..?-_ la mano le empezó a temblar de puro nerviosismo -_no.. no puede ser, a lo mejor es de otra cosa._

En sus ojos se reflejaba la imagen de Luffy abrazando a Vivi con una paisaje nocturno y madrileño de fondo. Recordaba ese momento, habían salido a pasear por Madrid, todos juntos; Luffy no paraba de hacer tonterías y Usopp de fotografiarlo, por lo que el abrazo que ella ahora mismo veía era puramente amistoso, pero para la peliazul había algo más, sino esa foto no estaría ahí por casualidad.

-ya he vuelto.- anunció alegre e inocente la peliazul.- mi padre quería saber que traje le quedaba mejor para una cena -suspiró.- esas cosas es mejor que se las pregunte a mi madre.

-Vivi.

-¿si?

-¿porque tenias esta foto guardada en uno de tu libros favoritos?

* * *

><p>El coche negro del cabeza de familia de los Yurakiurs paró en frente de la puerta principal del instituto. Mihawk, sin mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el cristal delantero y sin pronunciar palabra puso el freno de mano como si le dijera al peliverde "ya te puedes bajar".<p>

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó el joven.

-no ¿por qué?

-por nada.-se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, pues me voy.- abrió al puerta y justo cuando iba a poner un pie en el asfalto...-¡ah!- Mihawk le agarró de la bufanda casi ahogándole al tirar para atrás.

-¿de donde... has sacado esta bufanda?

-me la regaló una compañera en otro día.

-¿por qué?

-pues por que le apetecía ¿yo que sé?

-y tu la llevas puesta.

-es que es muy cómoda y calentita. ¿pero porque me haces tantas preguntas?

-por nada.- resopló soltando el trozo de tela.- anda, vete a clase o llegaras tarde.

-vale- cuando Zoro se fue más que extrañado Mihawk suspiró apesadumbrado.

-ni si quiera se me ocurre regalarle un bufanda.

Y mientras Mihawk se peleaba con sus neuras, Zoro ya llegaba a su clase, esperándose un día normal, como otro cualquiera, con chistes entre amigos, bromas entre compañeros y quejas de los profesores. Pero no todos los días es como uno se espera.

-buenos días.- saludó y fue saludado. Aparentemente, todo normal.

-¡Zoro! -le llamó Luffy.- ¿sabes que les pasa a Nami y Vivi?

-que no tienen genitales.

-no me refería a que se diferencian de los hombres. Están raras.

-¡muy raras!- repitió Chopper.

-¿más que de costumbre?

-ya vale con las bromas marimo. Nami-swan ha llegado esta mañana y lo primero que ha hecho es pedirme que cambiara su mesa de sitio, separándose casualmente de Vivi-chwan, a la que trata como si no existiera.

-¿pero que dices?

-miralo tu mismo.

Miró y lo vio, Nami y Vivi estaban cada un los más posiblemente separada de la otra. La pelirroja como si nada y la peliazul con la cabeza en sus apuntes.

-buenos días.- saludó Gin entrando por la puerta.

-¡Gin! ¿sabes tu que les pasa a Nami y a Vivi?- el canoso tuvo mas agudeza mental que Zoro para eso y miró a las dos chicas. Para ellos dos solo era una suposición, pero finalmente se lió la de Dios.

**Continuará...**


	38. Mujeres

**Capitulo 38 Mujeres**

Al terminar la última clase, la pelirroja recogió sus cosas y se fue con una sonrisa.

-adiós chicos, hasta mañana.

-¡adiós mi gata salvaje! ¡que tengas dulce sueños conmigo!

-¿quieres que me pase por el Baratie para hablar con Gwen de como despides a Nami?- le preguntó Zoro.

-¡ni se te ocurra!- le rugió.

-ah, entonce te sientes culpable. Bueno, así se te perdona un poco tu infidelidad.

-¡yo no soy infiel! ¡Para mi solo existe él!

-pues a ver si se los muestras más, carajote.

-¿que me has llamado mala hierba?

-¿os habéis dado cuenta?- les preguntó Gin.- Nami a actuado como si nada pero con Vivi es como si no existiera.

-¿y de que te sorprende?- preguntó el rubio.- si así llevan todo el día.

-ya lo se pero.. por lo que llevo conociendo a Nami pensé que al menos del diría un "adiós" de mala gana.

-es verdad.- añadió Chopper.- Nami es de las que cuando se enfada dan miedo, pero ahora está simpática.

-muy peleadas tienen que estar.- dijo el peliverde

-pues yo creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio.- habló Luffy.- Vivi y Nami son amigas de toda la vida, las mejores la una para la otra. Ahora están peleadas por cualquier tontería pero ya veréis como ellas solas hacen las paces.

-vaya Luffy, cuanta madurez.- le dijo sorprendido Chopper.

-es mas bien experiencia propia.- dijo Zoro como si tal cosa, a lo que Luffy le miró con los ojos mas que humedecidos.- ¿he... dicho algo malo?

-¡gracias por considerarme uno de tus mejores amigos!- le abrazó llorando.

-ains...

-¡Vivi-swan! ¿no vienes con nosotros?

La chica que estaba taciturna con los ojos puestos en la tabla de su mesa despertó del coma y miró hacia atrás donde estaban lo chicos.

-¿que?

-que nos vamos.- respondió Zoro sin ningún cuidado.- ¿te vienes o te quedas?

-ten un poco mas de clase marimo.

-iros sin mi- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.- aun tengo que recoger unas cosas y... tengo que hablar con el profesor Hawkins.

-vale, pero cuando llegues a casa te comes un buen filetón.- le dijo Luffy.- que eso seguro que te anima. jajajaja

-vamos, doctor Luffy.- le empujó Zoro la cabeza para que andara.- cierra ya la consulta.

-¡adiós Vivi!

-hasta mañana.

-¡mejórate!

-sueña conmigo mi princesa.

-adiós..- los despidió sonriendo.

La clase se quedó vacía y en silencio permitiéndole dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio y abandonar esa falsa sonrisa.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa se llevó la mano a la frente.

-_soy una idiota._

o0FlashBack0o

-¿porque tenías esta foto en uno de tus libro favoritos?

Le dio un vuelco tan grande al corazón que incluso pensó le le iba a salir por la boca. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo de puro nervio.

-¿que haces viendo eso?- dijo con un tono de histeria recogiendo el libro y la foto de las manos de su amiga- ¡que tenga confianza en ti no significa que tengas que registrar mis cosas!- guardó la foto en el libro que después aferró en sus brazos escondiéndole la cara a la pelirroja.

Aun sin verle la cara a Nami supo por su voz lo sorprendida y dolida que estaba.

-entonces... es verdad. A ti te gusta Luffy.

Al oír eso se asustó, se asustó mucho, quiso rectificar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-espera Nami, escucha...- la pelirroja la calló de una guantada.

-¡me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo! -le gritó con la cara llena de lagrimas.- apoyándome de cara y intentando quitarme a Luffy por la espalda.

-¡no es como tu te piensas!

-¡callate! ¡No quiero escuchar ni tus escusas ni tus mentiras! ¡traidora! ¡me voy a mi casa! ¡no quiero nada mas contigo!

-pero Nami...

-¡que me dejes!

o0FinFlashBack0o

-_si tan solo... hubiera mantenido la calma... podría haberle contando cualquier cosa. Pero ya esta todo hecho_.- Volvió a suspirar y recogiendo su mochila salió de la clase con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

><p>-bueno, bueno querido Mihawkcete. ¿cuando me vas a dar las gracias?- dijo Shanks apoyando brazos y barbilla en el respaldo de su sillón mientras el moreno leía.<p>

-lo primero es "buenas noches", ten un mínimo de educación.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches, y lo segundo: ¿porque te tendría que darte las gracias?

-¿como que porqué? ¿acaso no has conseguido a tu querida hierbecilla del bosque gracias a mi?

-entonces no tendría que darte las gracias, sino culparte.

-bueno, sé que es un "gracias" a tu manera. Aunque picaré ¿por qué culparme?

-porque sigo pensando que Zoro sería mas feliz si se olvidara de mi y buscara a alguien de su edad.

-yo la verdad no sé como Kotaro junior se ha podido enamorar de una persona tan cabezota.

-él es igual.

-de todas formas ahora lo más fácil es aceptarlo y ser feliz amigo mio.

-lo se..- suspiró y se masajeó la sien.

-lo ves, ahí lo tienes. Te das demasiados quebraderos de cabeza en vano ¿quieres un aspirina?

-no, ya me tomé una antes. No se que pasa que últimamente me duele en la gran mayoría del día.

-¿en serio? ¿Has ido al médico?

-no, creo que solo es cansancio.

-¡pues duerme, machote!- le revolvió el pelo carcajeando.

-tus hijos y Makino... ¿como demonios te aguantan?

-¡porque me idolatran! Pero hablando de dormir... Mihawk.- dijo en tono meloso pasando del respaldo al brazo del sillón.- ¿sabes? Si te soy sincero.. estoy un poco celoso de Zorillo, tanto que a veces me acuerdo de cuando dormíamos en comunidad y tu decías mi nombre en sueños... "Shanks"... me decías con una voz tan dulce y muy bajito.

-yo nunca he dicho tu nombre en sueños.

-no lo niegues ahora pillín.- dijo acercando su boca a su oreja para moredersela.

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Zoro de mala gana apareciendo su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Zoro!- gritó Shanks abrazándole- ¿como tu por aquí?

-¡la cena! ¡lista! ¡deja de darme vueltas!

-Shanks, deja de darle vueltas al niño que se marea.

Ya sentados a la mesa los tres mantenían una agradable velada con los platos servidos y el pelirrojo ablando por los codos.

-y así fue como me convertí en el mejor actor de Bollywood, era tan bueno que hasta casi me consagran como dios.

-¿porque me da la impresión de que todo lo que cuenta es mentira?

-lo parece, pero compartiendo tantos años de amistad con él te das cuenta de que la realidad que le rodea supera la ficción.

-¡Mihawk! ¡que me sacas los colores!- decía colorado y vergonzoso, en otra palabras haciendo teatro.

-no era un halago.

-bueno, Zoro. Cuéntame como te ha ido, si has conocido la felicidad.- dijo medio cantando.- ¿que tal en el Tori Shikku?

-pues bien...- se alzó de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿solo eso?

-bueno... dos amigas mías se esta dando de ostias por un...

-¡nunca!- le gritó el pelirrojo levantándose, golpeando la mesa y acercando mucho su cara a la del peliverde que se había quedado sin palabras después del sobresalto.- nunca te metas en un pelea entre mujeres. Puede que sea lo último que hagas.

-va..vale.

-de vale nada. Tu no las conoces. En una pelea de hombres todo es más simple y con simple solución, pero las mujeres no, las mujeres son más complicadas, tanto que ni te lo imaginas. Son seres llenos de rencor, ellas pueden decir que te perdonan pero nunca lo hacen, esperan el momento justo para devolverte lo que quiera que le hayas hecho, si la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío ella lo sirven congelado, te van matando lentamente hasta que supliques por tu vida y después...

-Shanks, para ya que estas asustando al niño y después no duerme.

-¡yo no me asusto!

-pues deberías.- dijo Shanks recuperando la cordura y sentándose de nuevo.- sobre todo porque las mujeres pueden cabrearse hasta por el más mínimo comentario o detalle ¿verdad Mihawk?

-es en lo de las pocas cosas que te doy la razón.

-¿no estáis exagerando un poco?- preguntó el peliverde.

-mira detrás de Shanks.- le señaló Mihawk con el dedo. Miles de gotitas bajaron por cogote y frente del joven al ver a todo el personal femenino, incluido Lesbia, asomado a la puerta con un aura asesina.- empezaron a ponerse así en cuanto Shanks comenzó con su filípica.

-ah...

-creo que unas de a batallas femeninas más cruentas que he visto- empezó a divagar Shanks.- fue cuando estábamos en nuestro penúltimo curso. La que liaron Alvida y Catalina.

-fue monstruoso.- comentó el moreno.

-¿que pasó?

-un día ya muy lejano- explicó el pelirrojo.- se pelearon como gatas. Creo recordar porque una le dijo "buenos días" de malas a la otra, y así por las buenas se pusieron a utilizar sus uñas salidas de la pedicura como armas.

-así por las buenas no fue, Shanks. Sora ya nos contaba que se lanzaban sutilezas la una a la otra constantemente. Alvida atacaba verbalmente el aspecto grotesco y picassiano de Catalina, y Catalina se metía con ella por su gordura en la ESO. No directamente, como te he dicho todo eran sutilezas y la mayoría por esa misma linea.

-lo veis, las mujeres son expertas en la guerra fría. Pero hablando de mujeres. Zoro, tu ya mismo te gradúas ¿no?

-aun me quedan dos trimestres.

-eso se pasa antes de que te des cuenta ¿Y tienes ya quien te acompañe?

-pues Mihawk, Lesbia, Hermes, mis amigos del pueblo...

-no, hijo, no. Me refería a la chica a la que acompañaras en la graduación. Mihawk, te veo con el ceño muy fruncido ¿te pasa algo?

-nada.

-¿una chica?- retomó el tema el mas joven.- yo no sabía nada.

-mm... pues que yo sepa de por ahí las cosas no han cambiado, así que no han debido explicártelo.

-¿el que?

-la ceremonia de graduación.-explicó Mihawk.- da comienzo con los alumnos, que irán por parejas formadas por un chico y una chica, bajando por las escaleras de la casa antigua y de un pequeño paseo por el jardín hasta llegar a tu sitio.

-vale, entiendo el procedimiento, pero... ¿que casa antigua?

-parece que todavía tiene prohibida la entrada a los alumnos, jaja. Verás Zoro antes el colegio no era un colegio si no una bonita mansión donde vivían una adorable señora y su perro, pero un buen día le compraron el territorio para construir el Tori Shikku. En principio la mansión no iba a sobrevivir, pero parece que es un edificio histórico que hay que respetar, así que en vez de hacer un drama lo convirtieron en el sitio donde se gradúan cada año los alumnos; el resto del año lo mantienen cerrado para que los alumnos cafres no obliguen a pagar una restauración y conservación mas costosa.

-pues yo nunca he visto es mansión ¿tiene que estar al lado no?

-están al lado pero separados por un verja, para alguien que no es de aquí no los relaciona- dijo Mihawk.- ademas de que se accede por la calle paralela, no por la que vas siempre.

-entiendo.

-entonces Zoro, si no sabías nada, supongo que tampoco tienes acompañante, eh. Pues date prisa, porque otra característica de las mujeres es que se acaban. Si no te preocupas puedes acabar mal parado, y no puedes esperar a tener la misma suerte que Mihawk, que no se preocupó nada pero las cosas le salieron bastante bien. Aunque la imagen era de agua y aceite, jajaja.

-era porque Belmer iba rapada.

-¿quien es Belmer?-_aunque el nombre me suena de algo_- ¿rapada?

-la chica con la que fue Mihawk. Ains... creo que fue la mas rebelde de todo nuestro curso y otros más que vinieron después, incluso más que tu padre, Kotaro junior. Empezó con cosas como pintarse las uñas de color, que no sé ahora pero en ese tiempo estaba más que prohibido; después empezó a fumar en público; y mas tarde se rapó el pelo dejándose una cresta que se la recogía en un coleta, que por cierto fue una pena porque su pelo era su mayor atractivo. Esa vez si que fue un escándalo bueno.

-y finalmente se fue con un policía mas mayor que ella, -terminó de contar Mihawk.- las malas lenguas dicen que fue porque se quedó embarazada. Que si nos ponemos a pensarlo no es muy descabellado, la familia pudo arreglárselo para que no se supiera nada pero recuerdo que había pequeños detalles como en la época en que utilizaba ropa ancha o no hacía gimnasia, y los meses que faltó.

-que buena memoria.- le dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.-pero yo escuché otra versión de la historia: No es que al final se fuera con un policía si no que se enamoró de un policía y todo lo demás que vino fueron actos contra su familia que evidentemente se oponía ha eso.

-es... es parecida a la historia de mi madre.

-jajaja, pues es verdad, solo que tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti casada y con el instituto acabado. Ademas, la historia de Belmer no tuvo final trágico; por lo que sé consiguió la vida con su amado policía y la desheredaron, pero la siguieron manteniendo para que pudiera cuidar del supuesto bebe y sacarse una carrera, y después de eso tampoco perdieron el contacto. Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado. Y.. ¿porque estábamos hablando de esto?

-por lo de la graduación.- le recordó Mihawk.

-ah, si. Bueno Zoro, que tienes que buscar una chica bonita y que tenga gusto a la hora de elegir su traje largo, a menos que quieras presentarte como crítico de arte contemporaneo.

-a mi me parece una cursilada todo esto.

-lo es.- admitió el moreno.

-que poco románticos, no me extraña que seáis tanto el uno para el otro. Pero si lo de bajar las escaleras te parece una cursilada después viene la cursilada en solido que es el baile con los...- de repente Shanks y Mihawk se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos.

-¿un baile? Pues is que es una cursilada. Oye ¿os pasa algo? Parece que hayáis visto un espectro.

-¡un espectro! Jajaja- le salió un risa nervioso al pelirrojo.- que gracioso es este chiquillo ¿de que estábamos hablando? Ah, si, de Belmer. Una gran chica si señor ¿verdad Mihawk?

-estoy de acuerdo.- respondió intentando no aparentar su nerviosismo.

-aunque con Sora tenía sus broncas ¿recuerdas? Y eso que era delas que les gustaba estar tranquila.

-creo que siempre se sintieron rivales.

-como tu con Kotaro.

-mas o menos.

-pero lo curioso es lo que acaba de decir Zoro. Era muy rivales y por eso siempre se estaban peleando y compitiendo pero tomaron caminos muy parecidos. Que curioso ¿no? Las dos eligieron el camino difícil... ¡que fácil hubiera sido para ellas casarse con un rico que te solucionara la vida en todo sin tener que mover un dedo! ¿verdad Zoro? Jajajaja...- de repente sintió el ambiente muy tenso. Mihawk miraba preocupado a Zoro que apartaba la mirada con vergüenza.

_-¿he dicho algo malo?_

* * *

><p>-bueno, gracias por la cena, ya vendré otro día a saludar.- dijo el pelirrojo despidiendose desde la ventanilla de su coche.<p>

-esta bien, pero avisa, que siempre que vienes a saludar acabas cenando aquí.

-vaaale- alargó las vocales con paciencia.- pero... respóndeme una cosa ¿que es lo que ha pasado antes?

-ah, eso... verás: el año pasado el curso de Zoro había organizado una excursión a Madrid.

-¿a Madrid? Van bajando el escalafón por lo que veo. Nuestro viajes de estudios fue al extranjero. Pero ¿que pasa con eso?

-que Zoro no me dijo nada porque pensó que ese viaje lo debería pagar el mismo, pero como ya sabes era imposible que se lo pudiera permitir, así que se resigno a no ir. Más tarde su profesora me comentó lo del viaje y se lo pagué si decirle nada. Cuando Zoro se enteró me dijo que era mucho dinero, que porqué, que esto y que si aquello. Al final aceptó que yo se lo págara.

-y que tiene que ver todo esto con los de antes.

-una semana mas tarde Bon Clay se presentó aquí queriendo llevarse a Zoro como modelo para un sesión. En Zoro se veía reflejado que no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo solo para devolverme el dinero del viaje porque no quería deberme nada. Y si aún te preguntas que tiene que ver... a Zoro no le gusta ser un mantenido.

-vaya... entonces he metido bien la pata, porque he dicho una de esas frases tontas sin ningún objetivo existencial pero que para el protagonista de una historia será clave en los pasos que vaya a dar en futuro.

-cada vez entiendo menos lo que dices, pero si, has metido la pata.

-bueno, ya está hecho. Lo siento.

-no importa, no lo sabías.

-Mihawk.

-¿si?

-¿qué piensas hacer con lo del baile? Zoro se tendrá que buscar al menos un sustituto.

-por eso no quiero preocuparle ahora, ya tiene suficiente con lo que se le viene encima.

-¿tu?

-¡los estudios idiota!- gritó completamente colorado.

-jajaja, vale, vale... bueno, ya nos veremos.- arrancó el coche.- ¡hasta otro día!

Mihawk lo despidió con la mano. Al quedar ya solo la estela de los faros traseros del coche de Shanks volvió al interior de la mansión y caminó hasta la habitación de Zoro donde, olvidándose del protocolo, abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Entró justo cuando Zoro cambiaba su uniforme del colegio por su pijama, de este último llevaba sus pantalones y del uniforme se estaba quitando la camiseta.

-lo siento, debí haber llamado.

-no importa, pasa, solo me queda la camiseta.

El moreno se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se fijó en que la espalda del peliverde presentaba un detalle que llamaba a la vista. Se acercó a él y puso la mano en su espalda.

-aún tienes los arañazos.- dijo acariciando con la yema de los dedos aquel surco que cruzaba la espalda de arriba a abajo.

-ah... si...- se puso la camiseta cubriendo su tronco.- pero es normal, me las clavó con todas sus ganas. Pero no creo que sean para siempre. Hace ya muchos años un perro le mordió a un amigo mio en el brazo, las marcas tardaron en quitarse pero ya no las tiene.

-mm..

-tampoco es que sea algo que me preocupe. -dijo colocándose cara a cara con el mayor.-Solo son tres lineas.

-pero la veces que las veas te acordaras de él- puso la palma de su mano en la cara del peliverde con suavidad- ¿me equivoco?

-no, -apartó la mirada hacia abajo.-y no es que sea muy agradable porque... a veces pienso que la situación se puede volver a repetir. Pero no hay de que preocuparse. -volvió a mirarle con un sonrisa.- Gin ya me dijo que no volvería porque ya no tiene razones. Y yo le creo.

Mihawk sonrió y se inclinó para besarle; Zoro se enganchó a su cuello y él le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y lo aferró. El moreno separó sus labios para besarle la cara, el más joven ya tenía las mejillas color carmín. Le besó el cuello.

-Mihawk... tengo que estudiar, mañana... tengo un examen.

El mayor expiró y se aparató de él.

-entonces ponte mejor a ello y... descansa. -le pasó la mano por el pelo color verde y se volvió para irse de la habitación pero Zoro la sujetó de la muñeca.

-espera yo... ¿me ayudas? Es que es lengua y... y eso.

-si.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó ilusionado.

-¿no te acabo decir que si?- resopló.- anda, siéntate en la cama.

-vale.

Mientras Zoro se iba sentado Mihawk ojeó el tema a enseñar.

-así que el teatro y los dramaturgos españoles.- dijo sentándose de lado en la orilla de la cama con una pierna apoyada en su rodilla.

-todo no entra al pie de la letra.

-¿porqué lo dice la profesora o tu?

-a medias.

-bueno, espera que me lo lea un poco por encima y ahora empezamos.

-vale... esto... Mihawk.

-dime.

-este fin de semana no iré con mis compañeros, me quedaré contigo.

El mayor tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-como quieras.-respondió sin mirarle.

Aunque la respuesta fuera ambigua los ojos del mayor brillaron y Zoro se permitió curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa que apenas pudo reprimir.

* * *

><p>-Lesbia.- le llamó el anciano mayordomo que había pillado a la chica con la oreja pegada a la puerta de Zoro.- ¿que haces?<p>

-¡uy!¿yo? Yo solo limpiaba la puerta con la oreja, dicen que es lo mejor para dejarla impecable jujujuju.- rió nerviosa.

-deberías buscarte escusas de antemano.

-lo siento- se reverenció avergonzada.- pero es que me preocupan. Desde que han vuelto apenas tienen tiempo para ellos dos, y... dicen que la distancia es el olvido.

-aun eres muy joven para comprenderlo.

-¿el que?

-es cierto que en más de una ocasión al señor y al señorito les gustaría ser como cualquier otra pareja, pero ahora mismo eso es pedir demasiado, puede que incluso aun cuando el señorito se gradué sea difícil por esto y por aquello. Pero ellos lo saben y han aceptado las cosas así como les han venido, porque aunque no puedan pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque su linea del tiempo sea distinta-hizo una pausa.- les basta con quererse y ser queridos. Es una unión muy especial, que no se rompe así como así, ni tan siquiera con algo tan devastador como la distancia.

-vaya Hermes, que bonitas palabras. No sabía que fueras un orador.

-desde mi primera aparición como personaje- dijo con orgullo. Suspiró con nostalgia.- era tan joven en esos tiempos.

-aún sigues siendo joven.

-solo de vez en cuando.

**Continuará...**


	39. Las mentiras de hermanos cuestan caras

**Capitulo 39 Las Mentiras de hermanos cuestan caras**

Era un bonito y frío día a última hora de clase, de esos en los que lo mas agradable es pasarse toda la mañana en la cama arropado con tu plumón y solo piensas en llegar a casa y tomarte una sopa calentita. Pues en un día como ese, los alumnos de 2º A se presentaba en el patio de recreo colocados en fila para dar su clase de gimnasia.

-bien chicos- dijo el profesor de gimnasia.- hoy jugaremos al fútbol, y si, la chicas también, así que elegiré a cuatro capitanes y ellos formaran sus propios equipos eligiendo en orden ¡SUPER! Los capitanes serán... a ver por orden de lista... Luffy, Eustass, Zoro y Law.- los llamados dieron unos pasos adelante y sabiéndose la cantinela se colocaron en frente de la extensa fila de sus compañeros.- Law, ya que tu has sido el último elige tu primero.

-a Gin Ichimaru.

-¿que?- gritó quejándose Luffy.- ¡de eso nada! ¡a Gin lo iba a elegir yo!

-ah, se siente, yo estaba primero.

-pero elige a Sanji que también es muy bueno

-es que se distrae en cuanto ve una chica corriendo.

-pero eso solo le tienes que colocar una de esas cosas que se colocan a los caballos para que no se despiste.

-yo también te quiero Luffy.-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

-pero es que Gin ademas cuando gana pone una sonrisa de satisfacción muy graciosa.

-Gin siempre esta sonriendo.

El profesor Franky tocó el silbato.

-super digo... ejem, bueno, ya que no os aclaráis... Gin ¿con quien quieres irte?

-¿queeee?- se quejaron Luffy y Law poniendo cara de asco.

-así no profe.

-esta claro que va a elegir a Zoro.

-¡al cuerno! ¡Los equipos lo elegiré yo y punto!

La clase de gimnasia terminó con el agradecimientos de muchos por que llegara ya a su final y los jóvenes aprendices de futbolistas abandonaron el patio y entraron en el edificio para recoger sus cosas en la clase.

Como era normal a última hora todo el mundo corrió como si en el patio hubiesen colocado un bomba. Vivi prefirió quedar un poco mas rezagada e ir a su ritmo, a pesar de que se llevó unos cuantos empujones al ir contra corriente en la avalancha de alumnos deseoso por salir del colegio.

_-hoy tampoco me ha hablado_.- pensó recogiendo sus cosas en la mochila.-_y eso que nos ha tocado hasta en el mismo equipo de fútbol-_ suspiró. -_¿que voy hacer?_

Con la mochila al hombro y cabizbaja salió de la clase andando lentamente hacia la salida.

-Vivi- al ser llamada levantó la cabeza. Al final del pasillo al lado de las escaleras le esperaban Koza y Mr 9.

-ho-hola... -les saludó acercándose a ellos.-¿que hacéis aquí?

-esperándote.- contestó el rubio alzándose se hombros.

-pero vosotros nunca me esperáis.

-es que Mr. 9 tenía que decirte algo. Venga, díselo.- le empujó con una mano haciendo el chico casi cayera encima de Vivi.

-¡no hace falta empujar!- le reprochó, después miró a Vivi serio.- yo...- se le encendieron las mejillas y apartó la mirada.- yo no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo del otro día, no me importa que me hayas dicho que no.

-¿que? No te entiendo.

-que en estos días te hemos visto muy hecha polvo.- esquematizó Koza.- y como fue después de que este se declarara...

-¡yo no me declare! ¡solo le sugerí ir a la graduación porque aún no tengo pareja!

-el caso es que desde entonces te hemos visto decaída.

La chica les miró nerviosa, primero a uno y después a otro, seguidamente apartó la mirada fijándose en el suelo.

-no tiene que ver con eso.

-¿entonces?

-no es nada -levantó la cabeza sonriendo.- no os preocupéis, solo son pequeñas cosas... los exámenes, los trabajos, la selectividad... estoy un poco cansada, nada mas.

Koza y Mr. 9 se miraron, evidentemente ninguno se creyó lo que la peliazul les estaba contando. Así que se asintieron con la cabeza el uno al otro y se colocaron a ambos lados de Vivi. La chica les miró nerviosa.

-Vivi... sabemos que eres una señorita.

-así que lo haremos con la mayor delicadeza que podamos.

La elevaron por encima de suelo agarrandole por debajo de los hombros.

-p-pero.. ¿que hacéis?- preguntó mas que avergonzada.

-no te preocupes que aun vas de gimnasia.

-¡ese no es el caso!

-Mr.9, a correr.

-si.

Y se lanzaron a la carera bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio.

-¡eh, Vivi!- le gritó Luffy en la entrada principal.- ¡que tardona eres!

-.- dijo lo más rápido que pudo al ver que sus dos amigos no iban a hacer ni una parada. Koza y Mr. 9 la metieron en el coche del pelirrojo el cual le gritó a su chófer:

-¡rápido Shefrid! A casa antes de que se escape.

-si, señorito.

Y el coche arrancó mientras unos puntos suspensivos se alargaban sobre la cabeza de sus amigos.

-creo que la acaban de secuestrar.- analizó el peliverde la situación.

-¡quee! ¡secuestrar!- le gritó Luffy en el oído dejando al peliverde con los ojos en blanco.- ¡pero tenemos que hacer algo!

-tranquilizate Luffy.- le dijo Sanji.- son Koza y el otro tipo raro, antes eran íntimos con Vivi. Aunque no me gusta nada la forma en que se la han llevado, par de burros...

-íntimos...- repitió Luffy.- ¡la van a violar!

-¿como demonios haces para llegar a esas conclusiones?-preguntó el rubio exasperado.

-pero jo, tio, mira que llevarse a Vivi por las buenas.- se quejó el chico hinchando los mofletes.- si habíamos quedado todos juntos para comer hoy, ya que Zoro no puede por tema X.

-ya te dije que este fin de semana me apetecía quedarme en casa tranquilo.

-ni que fueras un viejo, y entiendo un día ¿pero dos?

-escucha Luffy.-intervino Nami.- ya sabes que Vivi y Koza tiene un relación especial, es normal que de aquí en adelante vaya a pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-¿relación especial? Que son amigos ¿no?

-creo.. que son mas que amigos.

-...

-que algún día serán novios.

-¡ah! eso, empieza por ahí, jajajaja. Pero la verdad no creo que esos dos sean novios, ese tipo es muy serio para Vivi y a ella le más gusta reírse ¡oye! ¿Ella y tu no estabais peleadas?

-¿que dices Luffy? Ella solo me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo tranquila, porque esta muy estresada con eso de los estudios y la presión de su familia y sino la pagaría con nosotros, también porque necesita tiempo para estudiar, si te fijas anda muy aislada del mundo últimamente.

-mm...- Luffy quedó mirando pensativo a la pelirroja, a continuación miró por donde Vivi se había ido. -_¿tanto tiene que esforzarse?_

* * *

><p>-así que era eso. Te has peleado con Nami por Luffy.-resumió Koza después de que la peliazul les contara todo.<p>

-no me he peleado con ella por nadie, lo ha descubierto y no quiere dirigirme la palabra.

-entiendo... ¡un momento! ¿tu ya lo sabías?-preguntó sorprendido Mr.9.

-una vez me dijo que le siguiera mas o menos el rollo a su amiga de eso de que estábamos medio enamorados, para que no sospechara de que Vivi estaba colada por Luffy.

-¡no lo digas de esa manera! -le reprochó la chica.- Parece que de verdad yo hubiera querido quitarle a Luffy, y lo hice para que ella se lanzara sin tenerme de rival, sin remordimientos ni rencores.

-y retirarte con elegancia...bueno, la cosa ya no tiene remedio, así que ahora ya puedes ir perfectamente a por Luffy.

-¿pero que dices? Eres un inconsciente, eso terminaría de romper mi amistad con Nami,

-¿más aún?

-todavía se pueden arreglar las cosas.

-ains... lo que hay que aguantar...Vivi, reprimiendo lo que sientes solo vas a conseguir enfermar, y ya has visto que así no arreglas nada. Si quieres a Luffy se lo dices y punto.

-que fácil lo veis todo vosotros

-vosotras os complicáis demasiado. Ademas, razona un poco, si te declaras Nami verá que no vas por la espalda.

-...no lo veo del todo claro.

-¿que pasa? ¿te da vergüenza declararte?

-entre otras...- dijo sonrojada.- pero más bien es...

-miedo.- dijo Mr.9- miedo de que ademas te diga que no y que la relación entre los dos se estropee.

La peliazul le miró sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, después puso cara de culpabilidad.

-lo siento.

-no importa, si te digo la verdad ahora que lo sé estoy más tranquilo, era algo que tenía que hacer y ya puedo seguir adelante. Ahora solo quiero que sigamos teniendo nuestra amistad ¿vale?

Vivi sonrió.

-vale.

-y si el te rechaza pues entonces si que podrías ser mi pareja en la graduación.

-y lo dices así como quien no quiere la cosa.-dijo el rubio con miles de gotitas.- Anda que no eres buitre.

-¡solo era una propuesta! ¡si los dos estamos libres que más te da!- y empezaron a discutir. Vivi los miraba, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su boca.

-_muchas gracias. Aunque..._- puso el semblante serio y taciturno. -_declararme no está en mis planes, lo mejor será que haga como hasta ahora.-_ suspiró.-_alejarme de Luffy._

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó a su fin, y como días anteriores Vivi se quedó rezagada por ir a su ritmo ya que como de costumbre los alumnos no se esperaban ni un segundo para abandonar el edificio y más con un fin de semana que aprovechar.<p>

El colegio ya estaba casi vacío cuando salió al patio de entrada, y más que jóvenes correteando había una brisa fría típica de enero.

Se aferró por un escalofrío a su abrigo; una gabardina verde claro que le llegaba por más de debajo de la cadera con un forro de pelo blanco que asomaba por cuello y mangas; y poniendo en marcha sus pies y justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal...

-¡Vivi!

-¡kyaaa!- gritó la chica de susto que le había dado Luffy apareciendo de sopetón.

-¡jajajaja! To cagá, Eso te pasa por darnos plantón ayer.

-¿ayer? Ah, ya, lo siento.

-bah, no pasa nada, pero hoy me lo vas a compensar- le agarró de la muñeca- ala, nos vamos.-y empezó a andar obligándole a seguirlo.

-eh, espera Luffy.- se empezó a poner colorada exageradamente nerviosa.- que vienen a recogerme y...

-no te preocupes, ya le dije yo a tu chófer que se fuera.

-pero...- la chica miraba a todos lados esperando que Nami no se encontrara cerca.- yo no...

-¡no te preocupes que invito yo! ¡pero vamos rápido que tengo mucha hambre!

Luffy la llevó, a rastras, hasta un McDonnal que estaba a rebosar. Pidieron sus cosas y se fueron al piso de arriba.

-buff.. cuanto hemos tardado en conseguir comida.

-normal Luffy, es hora punta.

-¡pero vale la pena por llenar el estomago! Shi, shi, shi.

-si...

No hablaban mucho, Luffy estaba muy absorto en los tres menús que había pedido y Vivi muy inquieta.

_-¿porque? ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto? ¡Justo cuando decido alejarme de él va y me invita a comer! ademas... es... la primera vez que... estamos los dos solos._

-¿te pasa algo, Vivi? No estas comiendo nada.

-ah, ¿que? ¿yo? No, es que me he quedado en Babia.- desenvolvió su hamburguesa y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-¡joe! Vivi ¿pero ese que mordisco es? ¡para comer bien hay que comer así!- sus manos fueron con tanta rapidez que parecía que se había multiplicado y la comida iba a su estomago sin ni siquiera degustar.-¿bo be? Afi bai e obe (¿lo ves? Así hay que comer) juajuajua.- la cara empezó a ponersele morada.

-¡Luffy!

-cof, cof.

-¡toma, bebe agua!- le pasó su botella angustiada, el chico la cogió y bebió deprisa. Notó como la bola de comida bajaba por la garganta asta llegar definitivamente a su estomago y ya podía respirar.- uff...que susto...

-jajaja, si a mi nunca me pasa nada.- Vivi le hechó una mirada de que aún estaba asustada dejándole un poco cohibido.

-¿has visto ese chico como come?- escuchó Luffy murmurar a alguien por detrás suya.- pobre chica que van con él, tiene que pasar una vergüenza cada vez están juntos

-y que lo digas, yo no saldría con alguien que come de esa manera.

Al oír eso se sintió repentinamente incómodo, miró a Vivi, después zarandeó la cabeza a los lado para despejarse y puso la espalda completamente recta y empezó a darle pequeño y seguidos mordiscos.

-pff.. jajajaja.- se rió la peliazul.- Luffy ¿que haces? Pareces una ardilla.

-¡comer educadamente pare que no te de vergüenza!- le reprochó.

-¿pero quien te ha dicho que me de vergüenza? Lo que no quiero es que te atragantes.

-¿ah, no?

-no... mira.- dio un bocado llevándose casi media hamburguesas y y con ello se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca. Intentó tragarlo todo de una vez pero se tuvo que ayudar con agua.- buff...¿que? ¿ya como a tu gusto?

El chico sonrió.

-vas aprendiendo. Pero aun das los bocados muy chicos.

-no es justo que me digas eso, tu tienes la boca muy grande.

-mentira.- infló los mofletes cabreado probocándole otra carcajada a la chica.

De repente se había olvidado de todos sus problemas, pero esa era la magia de Luffy, la montaña que ella hacía de un grano de arena él lo barría sin problemas.

Al terminar pusieron las bandejas en su sitio y salieron del local. Dentro hacía demasiado calor pero fuera hacía tanto frío que a Vivi le faltó tiempo para ponerse su abrigo y a Luffy su plumón rojo con una capucha con pelaje por dentro. Además llovía.

-¡que frio!- dijo el chico tiritando y un moquillo asomando.- oye, Vivi, no tienes capucha ¿verdad?

-pero tengo paraguas.

-ah, pues estupendo ¡sácalo que nos vamos!

-¿que? Yo creía... tengo que estudiar y..

-¡Vivi! ¡no te puedes pasar la vida estudiando! Ya sé que en tu casa se espera mucho de ti y tal, pero de que te sirve llegar a ninguna parte si no eres capaz de divertirte. Ademas, piensa que es nuestro ultimo curso juntos, si no aprovechamos el tiempo ahora quien sabe cuando va a ser. Sobre todo yo que me voy a la quinta puñeta. Así que nada de aislarse

-yo... yo no me aíslo.

-si lo haces y... ya sé que fue culpa mía que en el primer trimestre no hayamos podido disfrutar todos juntos pero ¡por eso quiero compensarlo! Quiero que antes de irme nos hayamos divertido tanto que aguantemos hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Por eso quiero pasar mucho tiempo con los demás y... contigo también.

La chica no le pudo aguantar la mirada y menos ardiéndole la cara.

-¿te pasa algo?

-no..-contestó debilmente.- solo que me has sorprendido.

-¡yo también puede decir cosas serias como el Koza ese! Juasjuasjuas. Y encima soy mas simpático.

-¿Koza?

-esto... nada, no se porque lo he dicho.-miró para otro lado sobándose el cogote.- ¡bueno, vamonos que no llegamos a la peli!-se colocó la capucha.

-¿la pelí?- abrió su paraguas y caminó al lado de Luffy.

-si, una que vimos ayer de sangre y tripas haciendo "tirorirorí", muy mala, pero te reías con los fallos, jiji, bueno, yo no los veía, los veía Gin y Zoro que no se metían en la película y de paso la jodían, pero me hacía gracia la tía gritando "no, no me mates".

-y... ¿y Nami?

-Nami ¡buah! Primero nos intentó convencer para meternos en esas cosas de los vampiros de purpurina porque decía que las gore no le gustan y después a cada tontería se ponía a chillar y agarrarme del brazo. Me hizo un daño con las uñas... creo que solo por eso yo grité mas que ella.

-...-_eso significa que Nami ya ha empezado a tomárselo en serio, mejor debería marcharme.._-oye, Luffy mejor... mejor me voy, de verdad... hoy no es un buen día.

-solo llueve un poco.

-no es por eso es que...me viene mal.

-¿por qué?

-pues porque si.

-si no te apetecen esa te llevo a la de los vampiros. Que ya después de la que lió ayer Nami queda confirmado que las chicas no sois capaces de ver unas cuantas cabeza volando.

-eh, porque sea una chica no significa que no me guste una peli gore.-dijo en tono de indignación.

-¿de verdad? Pues tu pareces demasiado delicada.

-¿así? Pues ahora la veo.- adelantó el paso hacia el cine.

-pues como grites invitas tu a palomitas.

-¿y si eres tu el que acaba gritando?

-no creo, pero podrías invitarme a palomitas de consuelo.- puso risa inocente.

-eres muy espabilado cuando quieres-dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.- ¿y como se llama la peli?

-el tren nocturno de la carne.

-si que parece mala.

Y la película lo era, pero eso no impidió que la chica se pasara al rededor de dos horas y media con la cara tapada con las dos manos, si hubiese estado sola se hubiese desmayado pero por suerte las risas y carcajadas de Luffy desfigurando la película la mantenían consciente.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó el moreno al salir de la sala.- No tienes buena cara.

-si..-suspiró.- tenías razón, no soy capaz de aguantar peliculas como esta.

-podrías habérmelo dicho y nos salimos, yo ya la había visto.

-tampoco era para eso.

-que buena eres.- le dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa inocente.

-¿q-que?- tartamudeó con las mejillas un poco carmín.

-si, nunca te gusta ver cosas de sangre y peleas, pero aún así eres capaz de tragártela para no molestar a otra persona. Siempre estas pensando en los demás y eso me gusta mucho de ti, la verdad.

Con la cara un poco más roja la peliazul miró al suelo moviendo con inquietud los labios.

-ya.. ya es muy tarde, mejor vámonos.- comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-solo son las siete.- le dijo preocupado.- ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

-si, aunque la verdad estoy un poco cansada.- abrió su paraguas justo cuando iba a salir al exterior.

-ok, entonces vamos juntos a la parada de autobús que esta por ahí.- señaló a algún lugar con en dedo.- si no me acuerdo mal creo que en esa pasan nuestros dos autobuses.

-vale..

-...oye.

-dime.

-¿me puedo poner bajo tu paraguas, es la capucha me frustra.

-va..le- le era imposible decirle que no. Luffy se quitó la capucha y tal como dijo se puso bajo el paraguas.

-uf, así mejor. Pero déjame cogerlo a mi que tu eres mas bajita y me vas dando paraguazos.

-...

-que no te lo voy a romper, o bueno, lo intentare, jeje.

-toma- dijo en suspiro de resignación ofreciéndole el mango del paraguas que recogió enseguida.

Caminaron unos paso en silencio.

-pues ahora que lo pienso... esta el la primera vez que voy solo con una chica.

-¿de verdad?

-si, lo mio es más ir en pandilla. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien, aunque tampoco tendría que pasármelo mal, yo siempre me he divertido contigo.

-yo... también.- se sentía rígida.

-aunque creo que hoy estas demasiado seria, siempre a sido muy preocupona pero hoy... no sé, puede que sean cosas mías.

-es que...-puso una sonrisa melancólica.- últimamente tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y con la cabeza hecha un lío. Aunque gracias ti he conseguido olvidarme un poco de todo. Muchas gracias.-pasó de la melancólica a la sinceridad.

-no me lo agradezcas, si ya te he dicho que me lo he pasado muy bien. Pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-cual.

-¿podríamos salir otro día tu y yo solos? Es que lo de hoy me a gustado mucho

La chica pensó una y mil veces "dile que no", mientras su corazón latía con mas fuerza quejándose.

-yo...yo... me encantaría.- vio como la boca de Luffy se ensanchaba en unas de las sonrisas más bonitas que le había visto poner desde que le conoció.

-ya deseo que llegue.

Unos silbidos lujuriosos y unos aullidos provenientes del callejón, en el cual se acababan de parar al lado, les llamaron la atención a parte de cargarse el momento. Era una pandilla de tres gamberros que por su edad deberían estar ya en la universidad pero que por sus pintas, sus caras y los vocablos que salían por su bocas estaba claro que no habían pasado aún la secundaria.

-¡mira que bonitos los tortolitos!

-¡eh! ¡niña! ¡ve pacá que yo te hago una mujer antes que ese!

-eso, eso. Tu novio puede mirar para ir aprendiendo.

-Luffy vamonos- le pidió Vivi asustada al chico que les miraba cabreados.- no les escuches, vamonos- le empujó y Luffy se puso a andar, pero justo cuando iban a perder el callejón de vista le agarraron del brazo y la atrajeron fuera de la calle principal.

-eh, guapa ¿ya te vas? Si todavía no hemos empezado la fiesta.

-¡dejala en paz!- hizo Luffy que la soltara por la fuerza y se colocó entre ella y el matón.

-vaya con el niñato príncipe azul.-rió con burla.- mira mocoso, largate a casa con tu mama si no quieres que te de un lección.

-los tontos no dan lecciones.

El matón puso cara de furia y le arreó un puñetazo en la cara a Luffy.

-¡Luffy!- Vivi quiso ir hacia él pero le agarraron por detrás.- ¡suelta..!- le taparon la boca.

-tu callaita muñeca que ya veras como arreglamos a tu novio.

-¡Vivi!-fue a intentar salvarla pero le agarraron por el pelo y lo empujaron hasta la pared del ladrillo tirando unos cuantos cubos de basura. Si saber de donde vino recibió un puñetazo en el estomago y casi sin aire cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

La peliazul intentó gritar para que alguien les ayudara pero su voz era apagada por la mano de su captor.

_-¿porque nadie nos ayuda? en la calle de al lado la gente que pasa nos pueden ver perfectamente._

Uno de los matones volvió a agarrar a Luffy, esta vez del cuello, para levantarlo y ponerlo de espaldas a la pared. El otro matón que estaba libre se colocó en cada mano unos puños americanos que se sacó de los bolsillos.

-ya veras, te voy a dejar la cara guapa.- alzó y cerró el puño con fuerza para atizarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Vivi cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a mirar.

_-Luffy..._

El moreno seguía mirando al tipo que alzaba el puño directo hacia su cara. Lo siguiente que vio fue como una moto haciendo caballito atropelló la cara del de los puños y salió despegado dejando con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

El de los puños quedó inconsciente, y el motorista de negro puso la moto en horizontal y preparado para atropellar al siguiente.

-soltadlos.- ordenó a los matones que en seguida se a apartaron de Luffy y Vivi, pero no contento con eso el motorista hizo rugir su motor. Lo matones, con el susto de su vida, echaron a correr y la moto arrancó detrás de ellos.

-¡aaah!- gritaron los matones huyendo. Luffy y Vivi se quedaron solos junto con el matón inconsciente en el callejón. La chica temblaba y sus ojos humedecidos.

-¡chicos!- apareció Marco- ¿estáis bien? Os vimos desde el restaurante que esta enfrente y Ace salió como un poseso a por la moto.

-¿e... ese era Ace?-preguntó Luffy.

-si ¿pero estáis bien?- ambos asintieron.- entonces voy a detener a Ace, no vaya a ser que se propase y después pague él. Iros a la calle principal, ahora volemos a por vosotros.- dicho esto se fue en busca de su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron. Luffy apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, se sentía avergonzado, no había sido capaz de protegerle y para colmo había tenido que venir su hermano para sacarle del apuro. Si hubiese sido más fuerte...

Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo un poco pesado, pero sabía que no tenía nada grave, y fue hasta la chica para ayudarla al levantarse.

-¿estas bien?- ella le miró, aún estaba asimilando la situación.

-¿y tu?

-si.- le tendió la mano y con esa ayuda Vivi se levantó.

Aún tenían la sorpresa y el miedo en el cuerpo y lo notaba porque las manos de los dos temblaban.

-Vivi.. yo.

La chica lo abrazó callando así sus palabras.

-lo siento- dijo ella derramando lagrimas.- ni siquiera pude pedir ayuda.

Él la abrazó fuerte. La lluvia los empapaba cada vez mas. Se apartaron un poco y entonces no supieron que pasó.

El tiempo se detuvo, las gotas de agua quedaron suspendidas en el aire, los coches no hacía ruido, la gente se quedó quieta en sus andares, y ellos dos fueron acercando sus caras, cerrando sus ojos, no tenían aire en los pulmones pero era como si no les hiciera falta y entonces... al juntar sus labios en un beso el mundo giró a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ellos sentían es velocidad, pero no eran conscientes, no eran consientes de nada, tan solo de ese beso.

PIRURURIRURIRURIII

El móvil les hizo saltar de un sobresalto a los dos, se miraron, rojos, y pensando como si fuera la primera vez que pensaban en su vida.

-e-el.. móvil.- le avisó él.

-ah, si gracias.- descolgó el teléfono.-¿diga? Ah, hola Igaram... pues cerca del cine... no es tan tarde... vale, dile a mi madre que no se preocupe. Si, aquí te espero.- colgó y miró a Luffy, aún roja.- Luffy, tengo que volver al cine, me van a recoger allí.

-v-vale, te acompaño.

-gra..gracias, pero tu hermano...

-le aviso con el móvil.

-vale... ¿y mi paraguas?

-ahí- la chica fue a recogerlo.- no le ha pasado nada ¿no?

-no, esta perfecto.

Y eso fue todo lo que hablaron el resto de la velada, aún así su caras rojas decían mucho más de lo que hubiesen dicho en cualquier conversación.

* * *

><p>Había sido el fin de semana mas raro de su vida, y no porque hubiese pasado nada raro en si, si no porque desde su beso con Luffy se sentía de todo menos normal. Aún así el fin de semana raro daba paso a un lunes raro.<p>

Pero junto con esa rareza también estaba la culpabilidad, y sentía que no sería capaz ni de mirar a Nami a la cara.

-buenos días.- saludó en general al entrar en la clase y se sentó en su sitió. Excepto Luffy y otro más la clase estaba casi completa. Todavía quedaba para que llegara el profesor, así que decidió ponerse a hacer ejercicios que ese fin de semana no hizo por razones obvias.

-¡buenos días gente!- entró Luffy tan alegre y como si nada. Vivi suspiró.

_-supongo que no puedo esperar que a él le afecte como a mi._-sonrió mirando a Luffy que este de repente le echó un mirada y al cruzarla con la de la peliazul se puso completamente colorado y rígido.

-¿te pasa algo Luffy?- le preguntó Chopper.

-¿a mi? ¿que dices? -le salió una risa nerviosa- ¡Sanji!- gritó con voz muy grave poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¡ah! ¿que coño quieres?

-tengo que hablar contigo ¿me acompañas fuera?

-esta bien, pero no me entretengas mucho que me queda tarea que hacer y no quiero perderme el recreo.-dijo levantándose de su sitio.

-vale.

Los dos salieron de la clase, no había nadie en el pasillo.

-bueno ¿que quieres?

-veras... Sanji ¿tu sabes mucho de chicas?

-¡claro que si!- dijo indignado.- ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

-contigo, que pareces tonto.

-¿¡me vas a decir que quieres o solo me has llamado para insultarme!

-veras... es que...

Unos segundos después...

-¡!- la escandalosa risa de Sanji llamó la atención de toda la clase.

-¡no te rías desgraciado!

-¿como quieres que no me ria? si piensas que una mujer se queda embarazada por un beso ¿cuantos años tienes, joder? ¡jajajaja!

-¿y que culpa tengo yo si eso es lo que me han dicho toda la vida?

-¿es que no ibas a las conferencias de reproducción?

-¡me las saltaba porque a mi ya me había contado la historia!

-¡y no muy bien que se diga! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡deja de reírte!

-¡jajajajaja!

-¡que te van a oír!- dijo esto si saber que era inútil advertirle a su amigo puesto que todo lo habían dicho a gritos. La gran mayoría de la clase reía con el hecho y la conversación excepto una persona.

_-se a llevado a Sanji para hablar solos._- pensó la pelirroja. -_y por la conversación esta claro que le a preguntado si una mujer se queda embarazada por un beso.-_ miró de reojo a Vivi que estaba colorada y aguantándose una gran carcajada.-_por lo tanto, ha besado a una mujer._

* * *

><p>-¿de verdad le dijiste a tu hermano que los embarazos son con los besos?-preguntó Noyiko sorprendida.- increíble.<p>

-lo increíble es que hasta el día de hoy se lo crea.- añadió Marco.- deberás quitarle de su error.

-es que me da pena que pierda esa inocencia suya... ¡bah! Cuando vea que no pasa nada ya se dará cuenta él.

**Continuará...**


	40. Y Luffy sin enterarse de nada

**Capitulo 40 Y Luffy sin enterarse de nada**

Tras la reunión clandestina que Luffy tuvo con Sanji en el pasillo, y que misteriosamente llegó a oídos de sus compañeros, el tema paso a ser la conversación del momento hasta la hora del recreo.

-¿¡pero queréis dejar de partiros la caja! ¡ni que fuera para tanto leches!

-¿pero a quien se le ocurre que las mujeres les sale bombo por un beso? idiota.- le dio el rubio un cogotazo aun riéndose.

-sería muy extraño.

-ya ves Luffy.- le dijo Zoro.- hasta Chopper esta más puesto que tu.

-¡calla!- le pidió el de los ojos de reno en un grito.

-¿pero entonces que te explicó tu hermano sobre las relaciones sexuales?-le preguntó Gin.

-la historia de la semillita.- se burlaba carcajeando Sanji.- o tal vez la de la cigüeña ¿eh? Jajajaj.

-¡deja de reírte! claro que sé sobre relaciones sexuales.

-¿ah, si? Explicánoslo.- le retó el rubio.

-¿claro o metafórico?

-claro, que seguro que después parece que si pero...

-el tío le mete el petete a la tía en el moño.-le cortó a mitad de la frase dejandole en ascuas.

-parece que si que lo sabe.-afirmo el canoso, divertido.- pero... ¿entonces tu hermano no te explicoó nada del preservativo?

-¡ah! ¡si que me lo dijo! ¡Eso nunca puede faltar! Sino...- nervioso se miró sus partes.- ¡no! ¡sería horrible!- gritó en pánico con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿que demonios te ha contado Ace para que te pongas así?- le preguntó el peliverde con el ceño fruncido.

-pues ya sabéis... que si no llevamos preservativo... cuando eso nuestro entra... a lo de ellas le salen dientes y te la arranca.

Segundos de silencio.

-¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- carcajeó con fuerza Sanji señalando le con el dedo.

-¿¡y ahora por que te ríes!

-¡porque eres subnormal! ¡jajajaja!

-¡a que te meto dos yoyas!

-todos esos cuentos parecen de el típico hermano mayor que teme por la futura inocencia perdida de su hermano pequeño.

-has dado en el clavo, Gin.- le afirmó el peliverde con miles de gotitas. -_son las típicas películas que se monta Ace._

-pero Luffy.- le llamó la atención Chopper.- tu has visto a tu hermano dar besos.

-si, pero cuando le pregunté a Ace me dijo que era porque las mujeres se tomaban pastillas anticonceptivas.

-la imaginación de Ace para estas cosas me sorprende.- dijo seriamente Zoro.

-aunque también me dijo que si no los dabas con amor no pasaba nada.

-o sea.- empezó a hablar, tranquila pero amenazadora, Nami que se había mantenido igual de callada de Vivi en toda la conversación por la cierta incomodidad del tema.-que has besado a una chica con amor.

El aire se fue para todos: para Sanji, Gin, Chopper y Zoro porque no habían llegado a esa conclusión o no querían llegar y sabían que significaba algo muy malo; Vivi por miedo que después de eso lo descubriera, y si lo descubría también temía por las consecuencias, deseó con fuerza que la tierra la tragase; Luffy porque simplemente sentía vergüenza, y así lo mostró con un fuerte color rojo escarlata por toda su piel.

-¿¡que dices Nami! ¡yo no he besado a nadie!

-que mal mientes.- dijo ella.- ademas, esta mañana has estado muy nervioso, y te has llevado a Sanji a un lugar apartado solo para preguntarle esa tontería.

-yo..¡yo no estaba nervioso!- contestó nervioso.- solo era curiosidad.

-curiosidad.- repitió en tono de "ya, claro".

-¡que si!

Nami pasó la mirada de Luffy a Vivi, que dio un pequeño y disimulado sobresalto al encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de ella. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, como deseosa de que acabara todo.

La pelirroja resopló cerrando los ojos.

-me voy.- anunció poniéndose en pie.- me canso de vuestras conversaciones sin sentido y con un borderio detrás de otro. Adiós.- y sin dejar tiempo a que nadie hablara se fue.

-¿y a esta que le pasa? ¿he dicho algo malo?

Los demás se miraron pensando en que contestar, decidieron que lo mejor era evadir la pregunta.

-oye, pues ahora han puesto una película de terror muy buena en el cine.- comentó Gin.- _Balada triste de trompetas_, creo que va de payasos asesinos.

-¿otra de payasos asesinos?- se quejó Zoro.- creo que las de terror ya no tienen originalidad. Con lo fácil que es sacar ideas nuevas.

-¿tu tienes ideas para una película de terror?

-bueno... en argumento la verdad que no Gin, pero en escenas si. Por ejemplo que te encuentras una cabeza degollada en el váter después de hacer tus necesidades.

-¿pero la cabeza estaría allí desde antes o aparecería después por arte de magia o en plan alucinación?

-yo pensaba desde antes, en plan que vas deprisa, te levantas y la encuentras.

-pero entonces también habría que pensar en si el que se lo encuentra hace en liquido o en duro.

-duro se daría cuenta cuando esta sentado.

-entonces tendría que ser una mujer porque visto esta que nosotros no necesitamos sentarnos.

-¡callaros ya par de animales!- les gritó Sanji.- ¡eso no es un película de terror, es una guarrada!

-y tu eres un remilgado, dardo con peluca.

-¿que me has llamado cacho zanahoria?

-pero de todas formas no las digáis delante de Vivi.- dijo Luffy.- que después se queda asustada.

Los ojos viajaron de Luffy a Vivi y de Vivi a Luffy.

-¿y tu que sabes?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-porque el viernes la llevé a la película del tren ese.

Los ojos, nuevamente, viajaron de Luffy a Vivi y de Vivi a Luffy. La chica se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

-pues ahora esta todo bien claro.- dijo Zoro.

-como el agua de un río.- añadió Gin sonriente con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo.

-no me lo esperaba.- habló Chopper con los ojos iluminados y la cara enrojecida.

-¡buaa! ¡mi hermosa Vivi! ¿por qué me abandonas?- lloriqueaba Sanji arrodillado y golpeando el suelo.

-¿y ahora que os pasa?- que preguntó Luffy sin entender nada.

-¡que están así porque no me gustan las pelis de terror! - dijo Vivi con rapidez y la voz temblorosa antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera soltar nada.- pero si habláis no me importa, y yo también puedo dar ideas para la peli, por ejemplo...-quedó pensando un momento.- ¿que os parece si la mujer tiene la regla?

-¡oh muy buena idea!- admitió Gin entusiasta.- eso le daría un punto mas de angustia.

-no, Vivi-chwan... tu no...

* * *

><p>-Noyiko.- entró su madre en la habitación.- ¿has visto a tu hermana?<p>

-se fue hace un rato a dar una vuelta, dijo que esta jaula llamada casa la asfixiaba.

-esta niña... parece como si buscara bronca con vuestro padre.

-no creo que sea eso mama. Estos últimos días, y hoy en especial, la he visto entre preocupada y cabreada. Y ya no se pasa las tardes hablando por teléfono con Vivi, vamos, es que ni la llama. Para mi que algo ha pasado entre las dos.

-vaya.- dijo en un suspiro.- bueno, una amiga no es amiga si no te peleas con ella al menos una vez en la vida.

-¿tu has tenido amigas de esas? Porque no conozco a ninguna.

-bueno, más bien se podía decir que eramos rivales... ¿estas estudiando?

-como siempre, mama.- dijo con un poco de pesadez.

-Noyiko... se que te hubiese gustado irte a Madrid con Ace y con Marco pero tu padre no hace esto para hacerte la vida imposible. Eres muy joven, y sin una carrera... sabes lo que pasamos tu padre y yo por hacer lo que queríamos.

-pero aun así lo hicisteis y sois felices ¿no?

-si, pero yo contaba con el apoyo económico que me dieron mis hermanos, tu solo puedes contar con el nuestro.

-ya lo sé pero... da igual, mama.- dijo volvió la cabeza a sus apuntes.- No te preocupes, después de todo no hay vuelta de hoja, estudiaré y dentro de un año y medio tendré el titulo de filología inglesa.

-...Noyiko, nunca te lo pregunte pero... ¿por qué te metiste en esa carrera?

-porque sabía que iba a viajar mucho.-contestó sin mirarla.

Belmer la miró sorprendida, después, con una sonrisa nostálgica cerró la puerta.

_-así que dentro de un año y medio piensas seguir a esos dos chicos... verdaderamente eres mi hija, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te diga de lo contrario._

* * *

><p>-buenas tardes- saludó Ace llegando a casa.- hey, Marco ¿que haces aquí?... ¿y que hace mi hermanito con tu guitarra?<p>

-¡a ti que te importa mentiroso!- le gruñó Luffy inflando los mofletes.

-¿en?

-parece que todas tus mentiras sobre el sexo que le has contado a Luffy han explotado cual burbuja.

-vaya, que lastima, y has quedado como un completo idiota delante del chica que te gusta ¿verdad?-el pequeño se puso como un tomate.- lo sabia, bueno Marco¿me respondes a mis dos primeras preguntas?

-vine aquí con mi guitarra para devolverte las películas de alto contenido sexual que le dejaste a mi hermano Thatch y...

-si, como que tu no te las ves.- le cortó.

-y- continuó.- como llevaba mi guitarra, cuando la vio Luffy me pidió que le enseñara.

-¿pero tu no estabas con la batería?

-es que... no quiero faltar a clase ahora que a vuelto Zoro. Y como con la batería no puedo pues pensé en la guitarra.

-Luffy, cada vez parece menos que sepas lo que quieres.

-¡yo quiero ir contigo a Madrid! ¡quiero formar parte de tu grupo! Y sé que no tenéis batería pero tampoco tenéis un bajista.

-la verdad no es mala idea Ace, nos vendría bien un bajista, y eso se lo podemos enseñar tanto tu como yo.

Ace miró a su hermano que le miraba con ojos degollados.

-no estoy yo muy seguro con este cafre, pero bueno- se alzó de hombros.- que le vamos hacer, tendremos que buscar alguien que toque la batería.

-¡yupi! Gracias Ace, aunque seas un maldito mentiroso.

-de naaada, pero no vuelvas a cambiar de instrumento.

-señor, si señor.- hizo el saludo militar.- ¡voy a enviarle un sms a Zoro para contárselo!- fue rápido a su habitación.

-que feliz es.- observó su hermano.

-como un niño en navidad.

-pero Marco, he estado pensando en lo de Noyiko.

-¿que pasa?

-el grupo lo formamos los tres juntos, y con el nombre de Piratas de Barbablanca empezamos así que... sin Noyiko ya no lo somos.

-quieres cambiarle el nombre al grupo.

-si. Creo que es lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Anduvo por el paseo marítimo largo rato, con su melena naranja ondeando al suave viento. Finalmente llegó hasta el parque cercano a la playa, abandonado ese día pues no había ningún niño, y se sentó en uno de los columpios mirándose los zapatos.<p>

Estaba completamente ida, en su mundo, hasta que dos risas alegres pasaron cerca de ella sacándole de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar fijarse el la hermosa chica de largo pelo negro, vestida con una botas de punta y medias oscuras y un abrigo de corte francés color rojo a juego con la boina francesa que llevaba en la cabeza.

De la misma manera, aquella chica se fijó en ella, y al verla le dijo, alto y claro, al chico que iba agarrado del brazo:

-¡mira Drake! Una perra en un columpio.-se burló Hancock con malicia.

-¡mira Drake!- gritó Nami levantándose e imitando su tono.- una lagarta con boina.

-¿es todo eso lo que se te ocurre?-preguntó orgullosa.- Estas desentrenada, como te aparezca otra rival no se yo si vas a poder defender a Luffy.

Nami puso cara de no creerse lo que acababa de oír y apartó la mirada molesta sentándose otra vez en el columpio.

-dejame en paz.-bufó.

La morena se quedó mirándola, más que estrañada de que no le respondiera.

-Hancock -le llamó el chico.- ¿nos vamos?

-espera un momento Drake. Si quieres ve pidiendo unos helados en ese kiosco.

-¿unos helados en enero?

-¡pues súbete a la copa de un árbol y finge que eres un mono! ¡a mi que me cuentas si era solo para tenerte entretenido!

-vale, vale.-respondió obedeciendo de mala gana.

-¡y ni se te ocurra darte prisa!

-que si, pesada.

Yendo Drake por su camino, Hancock fue hasta donde Nami y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-bien, cuéntame ¿que te pasa?

-ja, como si te importara.

-entonces dejame que adivine: has descubierto que a Luffy le gusta otra persona.

-¿como lo sabes?- la miró sorprendida.

-ademas esa persona es tu amiga Vivi.

-¿pero como demonios...?

-para colmo a Vivi también le gusta Luffy.

-¿¡pero como lo puedes saber todo! ¡Ya sabia yo que eras bruja!

-era evidente, todo era evidente, pero no te culpo, ya tampoco quise darme cuenta. Tan loca estaba por él que lo sabía todo sobre su bella persona, pero solo hacía caso a lo que me interesaba.

-ya...pero no has acertado en todo,- dijo mirando al suelo suspirando- yo ya me sabía que Luffy le gustaba Vivi.

-¿en serio? ¿Y esa depresión a que viene?

-porque solo me había dado cuenta por Luffy, Vivi... es mucho más discreta y hasta que la verdad no se presentó en mis narices no lo vi venir- río con desgana.- siempre había intentado animarla a que se fuera con Koza por sabía que si ella se fijaba alguna vez en Luffy se acabó todo. Y así ha sido.

-eres maquiavélica.

-¡si Vivi se enamoraba de Koza y yo me iba con Luffy no había nada de malo!- le rugió.

-era obvio que el chico no le interesaba nada más que por las veces que te lo decía.

-¡eso no tiene que ver!

-esta bien,, volvamos a lo que tiene que ver: eres una arpía que se pelea con su amiga de toda la vida por un hombre.

-¡yo no me he peleado con ella! Bueno si... ¡pero no por lo que tu te piensas!

-¿entonces porque debería pensar?

La pelirroja resopló desviando la mirada.

-a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones.

-pues ya me has dado bastantes. Y si no me equivoco, ahora mismo soy la única con la que te puedes quitar un poco la espina, así que agradeceme que no te abandone como un chucho pulgoso.

Llevaba razón, y aunque no fuera la más indicada para contarle todo necesitaba hablar con alguien, y bien sabía que en ese caso Hancock era la que más podía comprenderla.

-yo... yo ya tenía asumido desde hace tiempo que si alguna vez Vivi me mostraba que le gustaba Luffy me echaría a un lado. Pero no lo iba a hacer de rositas, antes quería saber si los dos estaban dispuestos a estar juntos; si Luffy estaría con ella cuando la viera mal, a pesar de que por otra parte le dijeran que estaba bien; y si Vivi... lo cierto es que con ella a sido un poco difícil, es verdad que cuando lo supe todo me enfade, pero decidí fingir que seguía enfadada para que decidiera acercarse a Luffy, pero como siempre es demasiado buena.- hizo una pausa.-aun con todo prefirió seguir apartada de Luffy para no hacer más daño a nuestra amistad. Por suerte para ella descubrí que se besaron, lo cual me demostró que con todo ello se quieren los dos mucho mas de lo que se puede querer a una persona con normalidad.

-eres maquiavélica.

-¡y tu una cotilla de mierda!

-si eres tu la que habla por los codos.

-¡porque tu me obligas!

-si, con mis pistola invisible que ahora te apunta en la sien.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡bah! Paso de ti.- se cruzó de hombros.

-pero... si todo lo que me cuentas es así ¿porque estas deprimida? ¿no se supone que ya lo tienes aceptado?

-la respuesta es simple- dijo completamente seria.- ¡no sé como disculparme!- gritó con las manos en la cabeza despeinándose y arqueando todo su cuerpo de la rabia.

-ah, pues en eso no te puedo ayudar, yo nunca he tenido que pedir perdón por nada.- se alzó de hombros.

-no has querido, que es diferente.

-dile "perdóname".

-como se nota que no has pedido perdón en tu vida.

-pues no se lo pidas, trátala como si nada hubiese pasado.

-... Hancock... que conste que esto no te lo digo con maldad ¿tu nunca has tenido amigas?

-solo mis hermanas, las demás eran unas hipócritas envidiosas. Pero es normal, cuando se tiene de todo eres diana de criticas.- se echó el pelo hacia atrás con orgullo.

-ya...

-¡Hancock!- le llamó Drake con los helados.- ¿nos vamos o me los voy comiendo?

-nos vamos- se levanto del columpio.- una ultima cosa.- le dijo a Nami.- es verdad que amigas de verdad nunca he tenido pero soy consciente de que Vivi es la mejor amiga que te puedes encontrar, y incluso me atrevo a decir que te tenía envidia por ello, sobre todo porque te quiere tanto como para dejarte el chico que le gusta. Ella te perdonara con cualquier tontería que le digas, incluso si sabe que es mentira.- y con su cabellera ondeando al viento se fue junto a su pareja.

Quedándose sola otra vez, se puso cabizbaja.

_-ojalá yo lo pudiese ver todo tan fácil como ella._

* * *

><p>Vivi bajó del coche que aparcó enfrente de la escuela.<p>

-muchas gracias Igaram.

-un placer señorita Vivi, ya sabe que la recogeré después del as clases.

-si, lo sé. Hasta luego.

-hasta luego señorita Vivi. La lala lala lalá.- y el coche se fue.

Como todas las mañanas la peliazul caminó hacía el interior del colegio, y como últimamente, lo hacía nerviosa y asustada. No sabía en que momento Nami podría estallar, reprocharle el beso y que le había intentado quitar a Luffy por la espalda. Pero lo peor es que no sabía como defenderse.

-buenos días.- saludó pasando por el umbral de 2º A.

-¡buenos días Vivi-chawn!- pareció Sanji de sopetón.

-¡kyaa!- gritó ella por el imprevisto saludo.

-uy, lo siento ¿te he asustado?

-no, no te preocupes, siempre es bueno un grito para despejarse por las mañanas.- decía entre restándole importancia y sarcástica.

-es que quería ser el primero en darte la noticia.

-¿que... noticia?

-hoy Nami me ha pedido que cambie su mesa y silla de sitio.

Vivi, con los latidos dándose mas prisa, levantó la cabeza y miró por detrás de Sanji. El asiento de la pelirroja, indicado que era suyo porque Nami estaba sentada pasando apuntes o garabateando, volvía a situarse al lado de la silla y la mesa de Vivi.

_-no... no puede ser._-con cautela se fue acercando, pegando un pequeño bote cuando Nami la miró de improvisto. Quedándose quieta y callada como la presa esperando a que su perseguidor pasara desapercibido no se movió hasta que la pelirroja apartó la mirada.

Sin olvidarse de su cautela se sentó en su silla y empezó a sacar los apuntes y libros.

-lo siento.- dijo Nami sin mirarla pero siendo muy observada por los ojos azules de la otra que se preguntaba si había oído bien.- siento todo lo que hice y lo que dije. Tu no tienes la culpa de enamorarte de quien te enamoras y ademas... creo que debo darte las gracias por haber pensado antes en mi y cederme algo tan importante como aquel a quien amas. Pero... te voy a decir una cosa: mientra yo este enamorada de Luffy pienso aceptar el menor atisbo de duda que haya en vuestros corazones para lanzarme, no seré la típica amiga que te ayudará en problemas de amor, si no todo lo contrario. Entiendo que con eso no quieras saber nada mas de mi.- la miro finalmente, quedándose en blanco al ver a la peliazul derramar dos cataratas en cada ojo.- ¿Vi..vi?

-¡lo siento!- se lanzó hacía a ella abrazándola con fuerza.-¡lo siento mucho! ¡muchas gracias!

-seras tonta,- dijo con su voz empezando a quebrarse y sus ojos a humedecerse.- si tu no tienes que decirme eso. A... ademas te pones de esa manera... si es que sois el uno para el otro.-rió llorando e hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior.- lo siento.- le abrazó.- lo siento de verdad.

-bueno.- suspiro Gin observando dos filas atrás con los demás el panorama.- bien esta lo que bien acaba.

-jajajajaj- carcajeaba Luffy.- ¿no os lo dije yo? Que no hacia falta ni preocuparse. Aunque yo ni me he enterado por que estaban mosca.

-tu mejor sigue así.- le aconsejaron Sanji, Zoro y Chopper con una gota de sudor resbalándoles por la frente.

-¡buenos días!- saludó Bonney entrando por la puerta de muy buen humor.- ¡leches! ¿y este royo bollo de tan buena mañana?

-Bonney- le dijo Law.- perdona si te exploto un poco a burbuja pero no siempre que veas dos personas del mismo sexo van a ser pareja.

-dejala- le dijo Eustass.- es yaoista desde que puede leer. Para ella todos son homosexuales.

-no me hagas abrir la boca querido Eustass.- le amenazó ella con un bonita sonrisa.- que lo estoy deseando.

Y una vez más todo volvió a la normalidad. La relación entre Nami y Vivi solo cambió a mejor ya que eran sinceras la una con la otra. Por otra parte, Vivi y Luffy nunca hablaron de aquel beso, ni de que pasaría a partir de ahora; sin embargo, cada vez hablaban más por mesenger, se pasaban notas graciosas en clase e incluso hablaban por teléfono, sin darse cuenta de que, aunque no dejaban de ser amigos, cada vez era mas necesario el uno para el otro.

**Continuará...**


	41. San Valentín

**Capitulo 41 San Valentín**

-ya estoy aquí.- avisó Zoro a modo de saludo al entrar en la casa por la puerta principal un sábado cerca de la hora de comer.

-¡ah, señorito!- fue Lesbia alegre hacia él.- buenos días- le ayudó a recoger sus cosas.- ¿que tal la noche en casa del señorito Gin?

-bueno... Luffy estaba pegado a mi como a una lapa y Sanji no dejaba de pegarme patadas y digamos que entre los dos no me han dejado mucho pegar ojo. Aparte de eso todo bien.

-me alegro entonces.- sonrió con amabilidad.- ah, esto... perdone que le pregunte pero ¿ya no hacen reuniones en casa del señorito Luffy?

-esto... pues es algo raro. Antes era el punto de encuentro por instinto pero... desde que yo corté con Ace nadie lo ha sugerido. Yo la verdad lo prefiero así, y Luffy seguramente también, la situación estaría un poco incómoda.

-comprendo.

-¿Mihawk ya se ha ido a trabajar?

-pues... le llamaron ayer de madrugada y ahora mismo esta de viaje de negocios, quiso avisarle pero...

-si, ya lo entiendo.- apartó la vista un poco melancólico.- no quiso molestarme.

-¡pero no se ponga triste!-empezó a ponerse nerviosa.- dijo que volvería mañana por la noche como muy tarde, no es para nada mucho tiempo.

-no es eso... quiero decir, no es tan solo eso...

-¿entonces?

-es que... el jueves le volvió a doler la cabeza, él dice que es por cansancio pero si es así no debería trabajar tanto.

La chica le miró con algo de pena, parecía realmente preocupado, y le constaba que ya había hablado con su señor para que fuera al médico, pero este se negó.

-no sé preocupe señorito.- dijo Hermes bajando por las escaleras.- el señor es muy cabezota pero sabe hasta donde llega su límite, ademas de que él es una persona fuerte.

Zoro forzó un poco la sonrisa.

-ya..

-¡venga señorito no se deprima!. -gritó Lesbia entusiasta con los brazos alzados.- ¡que hoy le he hecho lasaña!

-ah... gracias.

-aunque lo diga con esa indiferencia y desgana veo ilusión en sus ojos señorito.

* * *

><p>La campana avisó del fin de las clases por ese día y lo alumnos se apresuraron a recoger su cosas a la vez que el profesor abandonaba la clase.<p>

-oye, Nami-swan.

-dime, Sanji.

-¿me podrías prestar esa ropa que me dejaste la otra vez? Me refiero a esa... esa que tu sabes...

-ah, vas a ir a ver a Gwen.- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-si...- sonrió tímida y tontamente con las mejillas con un poco de color.

-ya veo... y supongo que la ropa la querrás para el miércoles ¿verdad?-dijo en el mismo tono que antes.

-jeje, que lista eres Nami-swan.

-y tu que tonto eres.- le dijo Zoro.

-¡metete en tus asuntos maldito marimo!

-vaale, pero no me grites en el oído ¿y por que el miércoles?

-es catorce de febrero.

-¿y que?

-¡el día de los enamorados, imbécil!

-¿y vas a prepararle algún dulce?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-si.- volvió la cara feliz para hablar con la chica.- había pensado prepararle unos bollitos rellenos de chocolate... pero con forma de empanadilla.

-oh, es un detalle realmente tonto y lindo, Sanji.

-gracias Nami-swan.

-¿y por que siempre tiene que ser chocolate?

-¿y yo que se Chopper?- dijo molesto Zoro colgándose la mochila al hombro.- preguntales a los del Corte Inglés.- y salió de la clase seguido por Gin que se despidió con un "hasta mañana".

-este niño tan sensible como siempre.- masculló Nami.

-déjale Nami-swan, ya sabes que Don Marimo tiene chinos de la playa en vez de sangre.

-ya..- dijo en un suspiro.- bueno... Vivi, que es para hoy.

-ay, lo siento, es que se me olvido apuntar los ejercicios.- se excusó escribiendo en su libreta frases en latín para traducirlas en casa.

-que cabeza tienes amiga mía.- dijo con paciencia.-si no te importa vamos adelantandonos ¿vale?

-vale, no me importa.- sonrió.

-hasta mañana.- se despidieron Chopper y Nami.

-adiós Vivi-chwan, mil eternidades viviré hasta verte otra vez.

-que os vaya bien.- tras irse sus amigos copió las dos últimas frases que le quedaban y cerró la libreta de un sonoro golpe.- ya esta.-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿has terminado?- preguntó Luffy por detrás.

-¡Luffy!- pegó un bote.- creí que te habías ido.

-si no me he despedido.

-ya... es verdad- cayó en la cuenta.

-¡jajajaja! Tu siempre tan despistada.

-¿y tu te ríes de mi por eso?- guardó su libreta en la mochila y con ella al hombro salió de la clase seguida por Luffy.

-oye... Vivi.

-¿si?

-mi hermano me dijo que no siempre el chocolate se da porque estés enamorado.

-si, también esta el de compromiso o amistad, aunque yo creo que siempre se lo puedes dar a alguien a quien tengas aprecio.

-ya decía yo, porque yo recibo muchos chocolates en San Valentín.

-si, eres bastante popular.

-y me parecía imposible que tanta gente estuviera enamorada de mi.

-bueno... ahí yo no me meto.

-Vivi.

-¿si?

-Nami y Hancock también me regalaban chocolate.

-lo sé.

-supongo que era un chocolate de amistad.

-su... pongo.

-tu nunca me has regalado chocolate.

Vivi le miró a la cara incrédula, nerviosa y roja; por su parte Luffy estaba serio.

-yo... yo...- solo podía balbucear.

-¡si no te preocupes mujer! ¡que yo no me empacho! ¡Jajajaja!

-...

-entonces... ¿me darás este año? Soy tu amigo ¿no?

-pero...- resopló.-_solo es un chocolate de amistad..._-dubitó en su mente- esta bien...

-¡yupi! Oye, pero no se lo des a otro que no sea yo.

-¿eh?

* * *

><p>Gin y Zoro se dirigían al aparcamiento de bicis, el primero acompañaba al segundo antes de coger el autobús para su casa.<p>

-San Valetín.- pronunció Zoro asqueado.- es más odioso que la Navidad.

-cualquiera que te oiga diría que estas amargado.

-pues que digan lo que quiera, yo estoy muy bien con mi pareja sin San Valentín ni leches.

-entonces he de suponer que no le vas a regalar nada.

-no.- dijo tajante.- ademas, si le preguntó seguro que me dice que no quiere nada después de decirme que soy idiota y que para regalar algo a alguien o demostrar amor no hace falta San Valentín.

-Aizen me solía decir algo parecido pero cuando veía el regalo se ponía muy contento.

Zoro se quedó parado mirando al canoso un poco mas que nervioso y sorprendido.

-¿mm? ¿te has olvidado algo en clase?

-no... me sorprende que puedas hablar así de él.

Ahora fue Gin el que se sorprendido, con culpabilidad apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

-lo siento, sé que no debería tratarlo como antes después de todo lo que te hizo.

-el daño que me hizo a mi no se compara con el que te hizo a ti.

Gin rió con un poco de pena.

-Zoro, yo... yo no amaba al Aizen que tu odias, yo amaba al Aizen humano, aquel profesor de latín amable y cariñoso, aunque lo más probable es que esa imagen de bondad fuese una mentira. Sé que para ti no es justo dividirlo en dos porque después de todo es un misma persona, pero... en lo que a mi respecta el profesor Aizen ha sido trasladado a otro instituto lejos de aquí -suspiró y le miró.-¿vas a reprochármelo?

El peliverde quedó unos segundos manteniéndole la mirada y después dijo:

-no hay nada que reprochar. Yo también se lo que es amar de esa manera.

-gracias.- sonrió.

-no me las tienes que dar.

Terminaron juntos el trayecto hasta la vieja bici de Zoro, cual montó nada mas ser liberada de sus cadenas.

-un última cosa Zoro.

-dime.

-puede que no te guste San Valentín...

-y no me gusta.- le cortó.

-pero piensa que es el día perfecto para que parejas que se quieren pero no tiene mucho tiempo juntos y que ademas los dos son de carácter agrio tenga un motivo por el que darse cariño.- le sonrió divertido.

* * *

><p>Era una bonita y bella tarde en el día previo al catorce de febrero cuando dos amigos paseaban por el centro urbano con una gran paz en el alma.<p>

-¡ah! ¡lo odio! ¡me dan ganas de matarlo! ¡lo mato, lo mato, lo mato!

-Ace, tranquilizate, estas dando un numero en plena calle.

-¡pero Marco! ¿tu te puedes creer lo que me dijo?

-venga...- resopló con paciencia.- cuéntamelo por trigésima vez a ver si con esta te desahogas.

-yo.. yo que había ido con tanta ilusión a visitarle.

o0FlashBack0o

Ya hacia rato que había salido de su duro trabajo que solo consistía en subir y bajar cajas cuyo contenido ignoraba y ahora se dirigía a la agencia de policía.

Ese sitio era muy lioso y siempre conseguía desorientarle gracias a sus pasillos igualados, pero ya había ido otras veces y esa vez no tardó tanto en encontrar el departamento al que quería ir.

-hola..- dijo el pecoso bajito y con cautela. Como siempre el sitio estaba abarrotado de agentes, pero esa vez parecía que estaba todo tranquilo.- uff..- entró sin miedo a molestar.

Lo encontró sentado dándole la espalda en la mesa de siempre, claro que para algo era la suya, la cual compartía con su compañero.

-¡Ace!- saludó con alegría dicho compañero al levantar la cabeza y encontrarle.- otra vez por aquí ¿eh?

-hola agente Aokiji.- saludó el joven.- no molesto ¿verdad?

-que va, si siempre que vienes nos echamos unas risas. Menos este.- señaló a su compañero de pelo cano que todavía no de había dignado a girarse para saludar al pecoso.- que tiene miedo de sonreír no vaya a ser que se le descuadre la cara, pero como sabemos la procesión va por dentro.

-deja ya de parlotear y ponte con el informe.

-si, si, ya voy.

-Smo..- al pecoso no le salió la voz por primera vez.- Smoker.

-¿que quieres?- preguntó con sequedad pero tranquilo.

-hola...

-si has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso podrías plantearte mejor en que gastas tu tiempo y dedicarlo para algo útil.

-yo no...quiero decir... ¿estas muy ocupado?

-no mas que de costumbre ¿por qué?

-porque...-_joder, esto ya me cuesta, al menos mirame a la cara_.- porque este miércoles es San Valentín y yo... había pensado que...

-no tengo tiempo para eso, ademas San Valentín es para las parejas.

-ya lo sé pero...

-Ace.- lo miró por fin a los ojos.- ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿dieciocho, diecinueve?

-veinte.

-entonces creo que ya eres suficiente mayor para que me entiendas cuando te digo que no busco ese tipo de relación. Te dejé clara mis condiciones y tu las aceptaste, así que no intentes cambiar las reglas del juego a tu parecer.

-¿¡cómo!- exclamó incrédulo y llegando al cabreo.- ¿eso es lo que te parece todo esto? ¿un "juego"?

-también puedes llamarlo pasatiempo.- volvió la atención en su trabajo.

Ace apretó los puños.

-¿eso es lo único que buscas? ¿pasar el rato?

-si no te gusta buscate a otro.

El joven dio una fuerte patada a la mesa desordenando y tirando montaña de papeles, cosa que no le hizo al otro perder la tranquilidad, y se fue con una furia contenida hacia la puerta.

Abrió con agresividad y justo antes de cerrarla con una portazo gritó:

-¡PUES YA TE QUEDAS SIN CHOCOLATE SO MARICONA!

o0FinFlashBack0o

-mira que gritar eso en plena oficina policial... aún no entiendo como no te detuvieron.

-¡ese no es el caso! ¿Tu ves capaz de existir a una persona tan insensible como él? Maldito obseso del trabajo... ¡ojala de tortícolis de tanto estar con la cara en los papeles!

-pero él tiene razón.

-¿eh?

-Ace... él y tu no tenéis una relación forjada con los años como la podríamos tener tu y yo, le conociste un día en la playa y te obsesionaste con él porque te dijo que tus letras no valían un churro y quisiste demostrale lo contrario. Después esa obsesión es convirtió en atracción y la atracción en enamoramiento. Pero no puedes espera que por su parte ocurriera lo mismo.

-es cierto lo que dices pero... el dio el primer paso. El me besó y me dijo que si quería una relación conmigo que vale.

-también te dijo que mejor buscases a otro, que el no estaba interesado y que si estabas tan empeñado en algo con él todo se limitaría a sexo porque no estaba interesado en un relación formal y menos con un hombre.

Las palabras de Marco iban cayendo sobre la cabeza Ace como rocas.

-si tu aceptaste todo eso es lo que te toca, solo sexo.

-pero...- dijo ya en un tono mas serio y apenado.- se que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero de alguna manera... siento que cada vez estoy mas cerca de su corazón.

-imaginaciones tuyas por cosas que te dirá para que te calles.

Y esa frase fue como una gran pedrusco.

-entonces... definitivamente... todo se reduce a sexo...- dijo cabizbajo con la mirada ensombrecida.-¡pues a sexo se va a reducir!- gritó cual dragón echando fuego por la boca.- ¡pero no con él! ¡ya vera ese policía de pacotilla! ¡que se cree que como de su mano! ¡ya verá! ¡porque voy a coger al primero que me encuentre y le voy a echar un peazo de polvo que se va a cagar!

Irónicamente, justo al terminar la frase y al doblar la esquina, Zoro apareció ante sus narices.

Ace le miró, Zoro también le miró con nerviosismo, y Marco contó en su reloj los tres segundos de silencio.

-¡Zoro!- exclamó el pecoso abrazándolo, sobándolo y incluso metiéndole mano.

-¡ah! ¿¡que haces!- intentaba escaparse de su fuerte agarre.

-¡el destino nos a vuelto a unir pocholito mio!

-¡no soy tu pocholito!

-¡ahora solo queda que seamos felices! Así que acompañame a los probadores de esa tienda, por favor.- empezó arrastralo del brazo.

-¿¡pero tu estas loco!- se agarró de un farola.

-¡si te prometo que te lo hago sin amor!- dijo tirando de su cintura.

-¡ese no es el problema!

-siempre haciéndote el estrecho.

-¡yo no me hago el estrecho!

-pero no grites ¿no ves que estas dando un numero en plena calle?

Mientras captaban todas las miradas de la calle Marco los observaba con miles de gotitas resvalándole por la cabeza. Resopló.

-da igual el tiempo que pase o las circunstancias de la vida, hay cosas que nunca cambian...

Ya cuando el desparrame de hormonas se calmó los tres pudieron sentarse en una mesa de una cafetería a hablar tranquilamente.

-no tienes remedio.- le dijo entre molesto y cansado el peliverde.

-¡jaja! Pero reconoce que ha sido divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

-perdonale.- se excusó Marco por el pecoso.- es que últimamente esta muy sensible.

-¡yo no estoy sensible!

-los problemas que siempre acarrea un nuevo amor.

-¿un nuevo amor?- preguntó Zoro sorprendido.- ¿te has enamorado de alguien?

Ace lo miró durante unos segundo seriamente y después rió fuerte con la barbilla apuntando al cielo.

-¡pues si! ¡y es mas guapo y listo que tu! ¡y puede que lo quiera más que a ti! ¡toma ia!

-ah.- suspiró aliviado.- me alegro mucho por ti.- puso una sonrisa sincera.

-¡no, no, no!- golpeaba con el puño cerrado la mesa llorando cabizbajo- ¡celoso! ¡te tienes que sentir celoso!

-¿ves como esta un poco sensible?- dijo Marco sorbiendo su café.

-lo veo..

-bueno- se recompuso Ace.- ¿y como tu por aquí?

-pues...-apartó la mirada un poco enrojecido.- nada... por aquí paseando...

-vamos, que has venido a comprar un regalo de San Valentín.- expuso claro el pecoso.

-no saques tus propias conclusiones.

-tu sonrojo lo hace evidente.

Se puso aún mas rojo.

-¡pues si! ¿¡que pasa!- dio un golpe en la mesa cabreado.

-oh...-pronuncio con ternura.- que mono... a mi nunca me regalaste chocolate.-añadió un tono de reproche.

-...

-no le hagas caso,- le sugirió Marco.- tu sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡yo no estoy sensible!

-ahora no he dicho que lo estés.

-¿y quien es el afortunado de recibir tu chocolate?- volvió a poner la atención en Zoro.- ¿ese chico rubio platino con la cara de zorro?

-no, no es Gin. Él y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿entonces a que chico se lo vas a dar?

-¿por qué supones que es un chico?- frunció el ceño.

-porque para algo eres gay.

-yo no era gay antes de conocerte y las mujeres no me dejaron de gustar por ello. Y si me disculpáis...- se levantó recogiendo su mochila de suelo.- tengo que irme.

-que te vaya bien.- le despidió Marco.

-ya hablaremos otro día. Podríamos organizar una partida de cartas como aquella vez en mi casa ¿eh?

-si, hasta luego.- y abandonó la cafetería.

-ains...-suspiró el moreno.- es demasiado buen chico.- se rascó detrás del cuello.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-¿acaso no lo has visto? El pobre estaba tan recto... esta claro de que no se siente cómodo conmigo, sin embargo... en cuanto supo que yo me había enamorado de otra persona no pudo hacer otra cosa que alegrarse por mi, por que eso significaba que él no me hacía mas daño, y al momento se tranquilizó. No lo parece a primera vista pero... se preocupa mucho por los que lo rodean.

-pues tu perdoname pero creo que te has pasado un poco, no has hecho más que mandarle sutilezas con reproche.

-ya lo sé.- inspiró y expiró profundamente a la vez que apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la frente en su mano apartándose un poco el flequillo.- y lo siento mucho pero... desde que salí ayer de la agencia de policías... estoy un poco sensible.

* * *

><p>Zoro pululaba por la tienda buscando algo que no sabía ni lo que era y el cúmulo de adolescentes enamoradas no le ayudaba en absoluto a irse antes de que lo encontrara otra persona conocida y le tuviera que dar explicaciones.<p>

_-me cago en Gin, acabo liándome y ahora estoy más liado. Ta vez debería dejarlo. Ni tan siquiera sé que clase de chocolate le gusta... puede que ni le guste el chocolate. Si... la verdad es que a Mihawk no le pega que le guste el chocolate..._

-¿Zoro?

El aludido se giró encontrándose con la una de las últimas personas que esperaba en una tienda de dulces la víspera del día de los enamorados.

-¿Law? ¿que haces aquí?

-lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo. Aunque pensándolo es evidente.

-¿como que evidente?

-sin embargo yo te veía como la parte activa de la relación fijate por donde.

-¿eh?

-con Gin ¿has venido a comprarle algo para mañana?

-¡ah! otro igual- resopló.- no estoy saliendo con Gin... un momento... ¿por qué si compro yo el regalo soy la pasiva?

-porque las que compran el chocolate son las chicas, por eso yo entiendo que la pasiva entre homosexuales es el que debe comprar el chocolate.

-ah...-recordó la conversación con Ace y Marco, si ellos dos se regían por el mismo patrón que Law lo de que lo iba a comprar a una chica no había colado.- y si es así ¿tu que haces aquí?

-he venido a comprarle un detallito a Eustass.

-no serás...- puso la mano a un lado de la barbilla recogiéndose de cuerpo.

-claro que no- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.- yo no soy gay, me da asco, los gays no, pero pensar el liarme con un hombre...- le dio un escalofrió.- no me gusta nada. Soy claramente un hetero convencido.

-¿y el regalo para Eustass?

-eso es una coña que tenemos entre los dos, mas bien que tengo yo pero tu ya me entiendes.-rió.

-es decir, le compras chocolate para fastidiarle.

-en parte.- se alzó de hombros.- la verdad es que esto viene desde hace años, por la ESO creo que empezó la cosa. Aunque no te lo creas la imagen actual de Eustass no es para nada comparable a la de ese tiempo. Iba con gafas, estaba... "ancho", le hacia falta un estirón, y la pubertad había hecho mella en el.

-en otras palabras: un feto.

-mas o menos, pero eso si, era igual de burro que ahora. El caso es que un día cerca de San Valentín los compañeros empezaron con la gracia de "¿a ti quien te regala?", no se muy bien lo que pensé pero el caso es que ese catorce de febrero le regalé chocolate en plan "¿quien es el que mas te quiere?"-empezó a reírse solo.- aun me acuerdo la cara que puso, parecía un picasso. Me dijo que no lo volviera hacer... frase suficiente para que lo convirtiera en tradición.

-vamos, para fastidiarle.

-ya te he dicho que en parte. Bueno, si no te importa voy a buscarle el chocolate más extravagante de la tienda.

-¿y eso?

-porque me gustan sus caras descompuestas.

-ah...

Dichas estas cosas ambos se pusieron a buscar chocolates por toda la tienda. Zoro no se decantaba por nada, y de vez en cuando miraba a Law.

-oye Law, para hacerlo en plan coña parece que lo eliges con mucho esmero.

-hombre, la idea es que se lo coma, tampoco quiero tirar un chocolate entero a la basura.

Finalmente el moreno encontró lo que buscaba; era un David de Miguel Angel del tamaño de una cabeza y media que la dependienta envolvió en un papel rosado que cerró por arriba con un cordón de color rojo que llevaba adherido una rosa. A pesar de lo que Law dijera daba toda la sensación de que hacía ese regalo con cariño.

_-bueno, yo no encuentro nada_- pensó agachado delante de una vitrina. -_mejor me voy, para estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí lo puedo perder estando con él._

Se incorporó bruscamente golpeando a alguien por la espalda y haciendo que se cayera una caja de chocolates.

-ah, disculpe.

-no, no importa.

Los dos se agacharon para recoger la pequeña caja de manera tan simultanea que sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra. Entonces se miraron y el corazón de Zoro empezó a palpitar rápido y fuerte.

Era otras de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrarse allí. Una mujer, adulta, de gran belleza, ojos negros, cabellera rubia recogida en un moño y unas cejas como las suyas...

Definitivamente, no esperaba encontrase con esa mujer en lo que le restaba de vida.

**Continuará...**


	42. Bulvasur hablando una peshá

**Notas:** esta capi tambien tiene una editació resaltante, no he cambiado nada, siemplemente he añadido una esena porque me consta de que algunas personas no se coscaron de algo, solo es para hacer ese motivo más evidente. Y si, no tenía nidea de que poner en el título xDD

**Capitulo 42** **Bulvasur hablando una peshá**

Madre e hijo se miraban con nerviosismo y Zoro sin querer intentar comprender por más tiempo que hacía ella justo en frente de sus ojos aparató la mano de la pequeña caja de chocolate y se levantó para salir de allí cuanto antes.

-espera.-Sora le llamó con la voz temblorosa agarrándole de la manga del brazo. El peliverde se giró para verla, un poco sorprendido sobretodo al ver el gesto preocupado de la mujer.- espera... por favor.

Él no hizo ademan de irse, pero no le mantuvo la mirada ni tampoco habló, de todas formas si se le hubiese ocurrido algo que decir el nudo en la garganta no le hubiese dejado.

-¿has merendado?- volvió a mirarla extrañando; ella sonreía con el gesto un poco triste.- me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo.

-¿t-tu? ¿por qué?

-no te preocupes por lo que te pueda decir, vengo con bandera blanca.

-aun así...

-solo es una proposición. Pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a tomar un café.

Pensándoselo más de una vez el peliverde apartó la vista. Finalmente asintió.

-esta bien.

Sora lo llevó a una cafetería no muy lejos de donde estaban. El sitio era tranquilo, había poca gente y luz, y el ambiente era enmarcado por una pausada música de jazz.

Se sentaron en una esquina apartada, en una mesa pegada a la pared con dos sofás de cuero rojo que la franqueaban; a uno de sus lados se encontraba una ventana con vidrieras.

-buenas tardes.- les saludó la camarera con amabilidad.- ¿saben ya que van a tomar?

-si, para mi un café con leche.- contestó la mujer y después miró a Zoro.- ¿y tu?

-yo...no lo sé.

-si quiere le traigo un chocolate caliente.- sugirió la chica.- con el frío que hace vendrá bien.

-vale.

La chica apuntó y dijo:

-en seguida se los traigo.

En principio no hablaron mucho, incluso rato después de que trajeran lo que había pedido costó bastante que uno de ellos se animara a hablar.

-cuando era estudiante este era mi sitio favorito.- hablaba con una sonrisa nostálgica.- el único sitio en esta escandalosa ciudad donde se podía disfrutar del silencio...- suspiró.- siempre que estaba triste, sin ganas de ver a nadie o incluso buscaba un lugar de estudio me venía aquí.-hizo una pausa.- pero cuando conocí a tu padre... digamos que el alboroto y él eran sinónimos y como me seguía a todas partes...bueno, ya te puedes imaginar.-sorbió un poco de café y se miró reflejada en la taza.- como de costumbre tenía la gran habilidad de cambiar todo mi mundo.

-¿por eso me has traído aquí?

-no..- dejó la taza sobre la mesa.- yo...-resopló.- lo siento, no sé muy bien como empezar. Quiero disculparme contigo por un montón de cosas, y a la vez se que no tengo perdón por ninguna de ellas.

-creo que disculparse a estas alturas es una perdida de tiempo para los dos.-miraba hacía la ventana.- Nada va a cambiar, sería preferible que siguieras con tu vida como has hecho desde que...murió mi padre.

-comprendo que estés enfadado.

-no lo estoy. Yo... Puede que parezca un poco raro, pero desde pequeño tenía asumido que yo no era un hijo, sino un medio para perdurar el amor de mi padre y tu. Es normal que si ya no hubiese nada que unir yo ya no te sirviera ¿me equivoco?

-no, -apartó la mirada con culpabilidad- no te equivocas... y como ya te he dicho se que no tengo perdón.

-tampoco es que haya nada que perdonar.

La mujer le miró con los ojos abiertos el chico aparentaba tranquilo, mirando su taza de chocolate.

-yo... es verdad que a lo largo de mi vida, la mayoría de las veces que las cosas iban mal pensaba en ti, incluso soñaba contigo, con el día que te fuiste de casa. Me preguntaba si el sentido de mi vida solo era uniros a mi padre y a ti; otras veces te echaba la culpa de todo lo malo que había a mi al rededor... pero... todo cambió cuando conocí a una persona. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella, tanto que hasta podría morirme; aún así, cuando estoy con esa persona siento que no soy nada, que por mucho que ella haga por mi no soy capaz de devolvérselo, no soy alguien que le pueda hacer feliz, y sobre todo temo que por eso algún día me abandone. Tengo tanto miedo de ello que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa... por eso, estoy seguro de que si yo hubiese podido hacer lo que tu lo habría hecho sin dudar, porque quiero esa persona para mi toda la vida.-levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la ahora sorprendida mujer.- y por eso, también, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, porque no protegí aquello que querías que protegiera, y no solo eso si no que me permitiste vivir aún sin el propósito de mi existencia. Muchas gracias.- concluyó con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo hacia abajo.

Sora le miraba con los ojos humedecidos.

_-no... no puede ser; no solo me ha dicho que no me disculpe, sino que se ha disculpado él y ademas... me ha dado las gracias._

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y sus labios a temblar. Bajó la cabeza escondiendo la cara.

-¿eh? ¿te pasa algo? ¿te ha sentado mal el café?-preguntó su hijo algo extrañado.

-no...- respondió con la voz temblorosa y sin dejar de derramar lagrimas de felicidad y culpabilidad a la vez.- Zoro... no hay duda que eres hijo de tu padre, solo él me hubiese perdonado algo como esto... solo él.

-ah... ¿y escondes la cabeza porque cuando lloras te pones fea?

-¿¡que dices maldito niño!-le rugió.-¡yo no estoy fea nunca!

-se te corrió el rimel- le señaló el ojo con la cara indiferente.

-¡ah! ¡no!- gritó agobiada sacando su pequeño espejo y empezando a retocarse.

-lo que no tiene remedio, no tiene remedio.

-¿¡que quieres decir con eso!

Y de esta manera se pasaron tonteando a voces un buen rato en el bar. Los pensamientos de aquellos que los observaban se podían reducir en una sola frase: "claramente, madre e hijo".

* * *

><p>Salieron de la cafetería enfrentándose a un frío del norte que les hizo a los dos aferrarse a sus abrigos.<p>

-ya había olvidado el viento de esta ciudad. Por culpa de él siempre hace más frío del que debe.-miró al peliverde.- tu tenías algo que hacer ¿verdad?

-no...-apartó su rostro enrojecido.- bueno, si... pero ya no.

-¿no estabas mirando chocolates?

-si...

-ah, ya entiendo, es tu primer San Valentín.- su hijo, avergonzado, no contestó.- esta bien.- dijo en un suspiro.- volvamos a la tienda, te ayudaré a elegir unos bombones para esa chica.-puso pies en marcha.

-¿que? Un momento, yo no te he pedido nada.

-¿y por ello te vas a quedar con la conciencia intranquila de no haberle comprado nada?

-yo... pero tu también tendrás cosas que hacer.

-no te preocupes, para mi no es una molestia. Ademas, a las mujeres se nos da bien esto, terminaremos en nada.

-gra... gracias.

Llegaron a la pastelería nuevamente y juntos se pusieron a mirar.

-bueno ¿sabes que tipo de dulces le gusta?

-es que... no creo que le gusten los dulces.

-vaya, una chica rara, nosotras no solemos rechazar cosas como los pasteles y el chocolate.

-es que...

-¿si?

-no es... una chica.

Tres puntos suspensivos pasaron por encima de sus cabezas.

-oh dios mio.- se arrodilló la mujer en el suelo iluminándose con la linterna de su llavero para dar una luz teatral y trágica.- ¿a caso he sido una mala madre?

-pe... pero... ¿que haces?-preguntó con miles de gotitas.

-revivir la memoria de tu padre.- dijo recompuesta.

-¿papa hacía eso?

-no exactamente porque no tenía llavero con linterna.

-...

-¿y como es él? Aun que no le gusten los dulces saber mas o menos de su personalidad ayudara a escoger.

-entonces... no te importa que sea gay.

-no.- respondió calidez.- yo, mejor que nadie, sé que no puedes controlar de quien te enamoras por mucho que se lo ordenes a tu cerebro. Pero... por favor, si eres gay no te vuelvas como cierto antiguo compañero mio de clase cuya misión en la vida era violar a Mihawk entre otros.

-¿Do... Doflamingo?

-ese mismo, veo que lo conoces. Así que entenderás porque te lo digo.

-perfectamente,-dijo con algo de molestia al recordar al individuo.- sé que no seré como él. Y como ese chiflado francés tampoco.

-como Bon Clay te dejo, el era gracioso.

-¡ni en broma!

-bueno, que nos vamos por la tangente ¿Como es ese chico?

-esto... el es... un borde y un cabezota. También es duro y estricto y se lo piensa todo antes de hacer nada, con la razón por encima de los sentimientos. Es un maníaco de la lectura y el trabajo, y tiene cara de molestarle todo. No tiene ni idea de cocinar, limpiar y otras labores del hogar.

-perdona que te interrumpa pero... ¿tiene algo bueno?

-ah... pues ahora no sé... que es muy listo.

-...

-¿que?

-ven, creo que ya se lo que le puedes regalar.-_quererle aún sabiendo que tiene muchos defectos, que seguramente no congenian y que poniéndose a pensar no sabe cuales son sus virtudes... cada vez me veo mas reflejada en este chico._- mira, creo que estos bombones son perfectos.

Le mostró una caja de bombones de tamaño no muy grande.

-son bombones con una superficie amarga, pero están rellenos de chocolate con leche. Creo que es perfecto para él. Pero seguramente, por muy amargo que sea él por fuera, tiene interiorizadas sus virtudes.

-si.- dijo con un poco de asombro.- es perfecto. Voy a pagarlo.

-dejalo.- le dio la caja.- te lo pagaré yo.

-¿tu?

-si, después de todo los padres estamos para pagarle las cosas a lo hijos.

-pero yo tengo dinero.

-¿y es tuyo por trabajar?

-n-no... me lo traje de casa de mi abuela.

-entonces es lo mismo que te lo pague yo.

-per.. pero.

-déjame hacerlo, después de todo nunca he hecho demasiado por ti.- dijo con algo de pena.

Ella pagó la caja de bombones y de la misma manera que salieron de la cafetería salieron de la pastelería.

-cada vez hace mas frío.

-si.

-Zoro...ya sé que no soy en una persona que quieras confiar pero- sacó una papel de su bolso.- ten. Es el numero de mi móvil, por si necesitas algo. No te pido que lo utilices solo... solo tenlo.

Dudoso miró aque pequeño trozo de papel, tal y como ella había dicho y a pesar del rato que habían pasado juntos, todo era demasiado repentino, tanto que costaba asimilarlo, ni tan siquiera la consideraba su madre, y puede que al día siguiente lo viera todo como un sueño.

-vale.- recogió el trozo de papel de las finas manos de la mujer y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-gracias.

-no hay porque.

El sonido de un claxon los alertó, miraron tras la espalda de la mujer.

-ah... esa es mi guardaespaldas, es hora de que me vaya.- le dijo sonriendo.- Zoro... hay algo que debo pedirte.

-¿que es?

-se que te sonará raro pero... me gustaría darte un abrazo.

-¿aquí? ¿en medio de la calle?

-si, es verdad, es una tontería vergonzosa, olvidalo.

-no.. si quieres... adelante.

La madre suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

-puede que seas más bueno incluso que tu padre.- se acercó a él con una poco de timidez y envolvió a su hijo con sus brazos.

Zoro se sintió raro y nostálgico. Nostálgico por el olor de su madre que a pesar de los años no lo había olvidado, un olor dulce y tierno. Y raro porque cuando la mujer lo propuso pensó que sería igual de pequeño que cuando tenía cinco años, sin embargo era un poco mas alto que ella.

-cuidate mucho.- se apartó con suavidad y le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-si..

Y dicho esto, la mujer se dio media vuelta, se metió en el coche, y se fue.

Zoro quedó mirando el camino que había recorrido el coche durante unos segundos.

_-no te lo dije antes pero... la verdad es que en vez de que te fueras me habría gustado que te quedaras aunque no me quisieses como un hijo, para compartir nuestro dolor y cubrir nuestro vacío...¡bah! ya que mas da, han pasado muchos años desde aquello._

Se dio la vuelta para ponerse encamino al autobús. Al hacerlo su corazón palpitó con mucha rapidez debido al nerviosismos y el pánico al encontrar a Ace y Marco mirándole con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

-¿q-que cojones...?

-se te olvido el móvil en la cafetería.- le explicó Marco incomodo mostrándole su móvil.- te estábamos buscando para devolvértelo.

-¿¡esa era la la "chica" para la que ibas a comprar bombones! ¡pero Zoro!- intentó razonar Ace gritando completamente alterado.- ¡si hasta podría ser tu madre!

-¡era mi madre, idiota!

-¡no niegues la realidad que tu madre esta desaparecida en combate, tu mismo me lo dijiste!

-¡pues ha vuelto a aparecer!

-Zoro.- habló el rubio.- sé por conocidos que chicos jóvenes que se acuestan con mujeres adultas por cierta cantidad dinero.

-¡no! ¡Zoro!- clamó Ace abrazándole con fuerza.- ¡no te prostituyas con esta mujer! ¡prostituyete conmigo!

-¡vete a la mierda, imbécil!

* * *

><p>Sora miraba por la ventana del coche dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hogar.<p>

-realmente me ha sorprendido señora.- decía su guardaespaldas conduciendo.- no esperaba que encontrara al chico.

-bueno, siendo víspera de San Valentín buscarle en las pastelerías de la ciudad era algo casi seguro.

-aun así parece impresionante. Será el instinto maternal.

-no digas tonterías, soy demasiado mala madre para tener de eso.

-es muy dura consigo, señora.

-mas bien soy realista.- puso una sonrisa cansada apoyando la cabeza en el cristal.- una madre que abandona a su hijo no tiene derecho a considerarselo.

-usted era muy joven señora, otra en su lugar ni tan siquiera hubiese intentado rectificar.

La rubia suspiró con pesadez.

-doce años he tardado en rectificar... dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, pero la verdad, en el lugar de mi hijo yo me hubiese mandado a donde picó el pollo.- resopló.- es irónico, tenía miedo de ser una mala madre y con tal de evitarlo me convertí en la peor.- su guardaespaldas no añadió nada y ella se quedó absorta mirando por la ventana._-Zoro, no me parecía justo decirlo pero... desde que te dejé no ha habido ni un día que no me arrepienta._

* * *

><p>Y así llegó la mañana de San Valentín al Tori Shikku como si fuese una mañana de Reyes solo para chicos y los únicos regalos fuesen bombones. Para más de uno se convirtió en competición.<p>

-vaya Eustaquio, este año quedamos en empate. Y yo que pensaba que este año sería el desempate.

-pero técnicamente si contamos con el tuyo Law.- le dijo Bonney.- Eustass te gana por uno.

-¿sabes? Me muero tanto por ver su cara de shock que le cederé la victoria.

-yo también quiero saber que se te ha ocurrido este año ¿quedamos esta tarde?

-dioses.- decía Chopper entre asustado y sorprendido mirando con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas el gigantesco corazón de chocolate que había en su mesa en el que se podía leer "Chopper x Porche".- necesitaré años para comérmelo entero.

-yo si que no voy a poder comerme todo esto- decía Zoro.

-¡pues me lo das a mi! ¡jajajaja!- reía Luffy.

-a mi no me importa pero tu ya tienes los tuyos ¿y si te empachas?

-no te preocupes. Ademas le daré algunos a mi hermano que en estos días ha estado un poco sensible y seguro que con esto se alegra.

-esto.. Luffy.- le llamó Vivi.

-¿que pasa Vivi?

-esto... veras... intenté hacerte el chocolate pero no soy muy buena cocinando a pesar de que incluso me ayudaron y ... y cuando desistí ya era demasiado tarde para salir a comprarlo a una pastelería, así que... ¡lo siento, esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer!- agachó la cabeza arrepentida y disculpándose, a la vez alargó sus manos hacía Luffy ofreciéndole un kinderbueno.

Silencio.

-¡gracias Vivi!-abrazó a la chica girando sobre si mismo.- este me lo guardaré para la noche porque es especial!

-va.. vale.

A los segundos Luffy iba corriendo con el kinderbueno mas felíz que unas Pascuas, lo que le permitió a la pelirroja acercarse a su amiga.

-hay que verlo para creerlo, le hace mas feliz un kinderbueno de maquina que chocolates hechos a mano o comprados en pastelerías solo porque se lo has dado tu.- sobra decir el gran enrojecimiento de la chica peliazul.

-¡ja! Postraros ante mi plebeyos del amor, otro año más el príncipe os ha ganado.- hablaba Sanji con orgullo. Claramente se había emocionado por la montaña de chocolates que tenía en su mesa.

-¡eh, Blancanieves!

-¡no me llames así mierda de marimo!

-y tu no des por hecho que has ganado, porque este año te ha salido un duro competidor.- señaló hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar la mesa de Gin.

Los ojos de Sanji salieron de sus órbitas; Gin no solo tenía una montaña de chocolate como la suya sobre su mesa sino que también en la silla y en los alrededores de su sitio. Por su parte el canoso miraba su asiento sin fiarse mucho.

-como decían el grupo Pereza en su canción Princesas "últimamente las cosas cambian cada vez mas, a veces pienso que algo malo vienen detrás".

-pero si es normal Gin.- le dijo Law sentado sobre su mesa empezando a comer chocolatinas.- cuando se esfumaron los rumores sobre ti la gente empezó no ver al Gin que siempre han visto, si no un chico de buenas notas, que se le dan bien los deportes, simpático, que no es prepotente y... como seguramente Zoro pensará, que es atractivo.

-¿¡como que lo que yo pienso!- le bufó el peliverde al moreno.

-Zoro-chin...

-ah, Keimi, hola.

-te... te he traído buñuelos de chocolate. Aunque no se si te gustaran.- le ofreció una caja donde guardaba los dichos buñuelos.

-ah, muchas gracias.- recogió la caja.- pero me sabe un poco mal, también me regalaste la bufanda y yo no te lo he devuelto.

-¿que dices? No hace falta, si yo lo hago porque quiero.

-pero...

-que no, que no, que no quiero que me devuelvas nada.- decía rápidamente corriendo para alejarse del peliverde con vergüenza.

-vale...

* * *

><p>-¿que tal el día señorito?- le preguntó Lesbia a la vez que le servía en el plato.<p>

-bien... normal...

-¿le han regalado mucho chocolate?

-¿chocolate?- preguntó Mihawk.- ¿porque le iban a regalar chocolate?

-señor... como siempre usted es muy malo para recordad en que fecha del año nos encontramos.- le señaló Hermes.- hoy es catorce de febrero.- su señor resopló.

-así que era eso. Menuda perdida de tiempo.

-¿tampoco le gusta el San Valentín, señor?- preguntó la chica.

-no, ademas este por si mismo. No como la navidad que mi odio fue avivado por Shanks. El San Valentín es una fiesta estúpida que se han sacado de la manga los mercados.- volvió a resoplar.- como si por meterle un chocolate en la boca a alguien signifique que le vayas a querer mas o menos. Quien piense de verdad así es que le faltan unas cuantas luces.

-entonces no esperara que el señorito Zoro le regale chocolate ¿no?

-el sabe perfectamente que antes que gastarse el dinero en esa inutilidad creada por unos timadores puede invertirlo en algo mejor.- miró a Zoro que lo observaba con nerviosismo.- ¿te pasa algo?

-no... nada.- respondió -_cre..creo que no se lo voy a dar._

-señor.- se acercó Sebastián a Mihawk.- antes a recibido una llamada de cierta compañía, me dieron su numero para que usted les llamara junto con este mensaje.- le tendió una hoja con el tamaño de medio folio.

-vamos a ver.- recogió el papel y lo leyó. Zoro dedujo que el mensaje era bastante largo porque estuvo leyendo más de lo pensado. De repente Mihawk cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y se masajeó la sien.-maldita sea.- maldijo en un murmullo.

-¿otra vez te duele la cabeza?-preguntó preocupado.

-solo un poco. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Mihawk... casa vez te dan mas.

-solo es por el trabajo.

-¿entonces porque no trabajas menos?

-no puedo hacer eso.

-pero si eres tu propio jefe, por unos días que tomes libres para descansar...

-eso es una falta de respeto para los que trabajan conmigo.

-¿y si te tomaras algo...?

-Zoro, dejalo ya. Estoy bien y ni me voy a tomar nada ni voy a trabajar menos.- dijo más tajante.- así que no insistas mas.

El peliverde frunció el ceño.

-solo me preocupo por ti.

-ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que de preocuparte.

-no tendría nada de que preocuparme si supiera lo que tienes y como hay que tratarlo.

-no hay nada que tratar.

-eso tu no lo sabes, ni tan siquiera has ido al médico.- su voz comenzaba a alzarse.

-otra vez con eso.-cada vez sonaba mas molesto.- no necesito ir al médico, yo mejor que nadie conozco mi cuerpo y sé que no me pasa nada.

-¡si lo conoces tan bien pon una solución!

-¡no hace falta tomar medidas, se pasará solo!

-¿¡como lo puedes saber! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que por una tontería te puedes estar jugando la vida!

-¿¡y que demonios vas a saber tu! ¡sin tanto quieres que descanse deja de molestar!

Todo quedó parado. Zoro casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de los labios del mayor; Mihawk no se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado hasta terminar la frase; los demás observaban.

-¡esta bien! ¡haz lo que te de la gana!- se levantó el joven iracundo como una bestia tirando la silla y saliendo avasalladoramente del salón.

-¡espera Zo..!

-¡que te den por culo!- y dio un portazo.

Silencio.

-¿Hermes?- preguntó Lesbia.- ¿puedo hacerlo?

-puedes. Yo responderé por ti si se da el caso.

-gracias.

Lesbia le dio un cogotazo a su señor.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en un banco del paseo marítimo mirando la puesta de sol en la playa. Hacia un poco de frío por el viento, pero no era desagradable. A su lado le acompañaba la vieja bicicleta de su padre.<p>

Se había cabreado tanto que pedalear como un loco era lo único que le había calmado, aunque no pensaba que llegaría desde la mansión a la playa. Puede que estuviera mas enfadado de lo que sentía.

Lo peor era que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver y en segundos ya sería de noche.

-vaya, pensaba que tendría que pasar años antes de volver a vernos.

Zoro volteó la cabeza a un lado. Abrió los ojos, su corazón se apresuró. El que estaba en frente de él no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-a.. agente Smoker.

-veo que me recuerdas.

-me cuesta olvidar esa noche.

-lo entiendo ¿te importa que me siente?

-no, adelante.- le ofreció sitio.

El del pelo gris se sentó a su lado, sacó un puro y un mechero, y cuando dicho puro estaba encendido se lo puso en la boca y guardó el mechero.

-¿sueles venir por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto otras veces.

-no, no suelo venir por aquí. Pero necesitaba pedalear y llegué hasta la playa.

-te entiendo, ha veces necesitamos cosas como esta para eliminar a tensión. Pero no deberías quedarte mucho aquí, tu padre estará preocupado.

-no me siento con fuerzas de volver a casa.

-te has peleado con él.

-en parte... también lo he hecho con mi pareja.

-pareja...amor...- expulso el humo una nube de humo.- para mi esas palabras siempre han estado relacionadas con problemas.

-y no te equivocas.

-lo sé. Lo gracioso es que lo corroboré hace poco.

-¿que quiere decir?

-verás chico, siempre me he considerado un hombre correcto que a la hora de ejecutar su trabajo no comete fallos, con una vida ordenada, y por defecto con menos sentimientos que una persona corriente puede tener. Pero el día menos pensado aparece alguien muchos mas joven que yo diciéndome cosas como que no puede vivir sin mi.-rió con sarcasmo.- todo parecía sacado del guión de una comedia romántica que no pretendía seguir.-dio otra calada al puro y expiró el humo.- Aún no sé que quiere de mi; soy claramente una persona muy diferente a él que no le puede proporcionar lo que necesita y que inevitablemente, aunque intente lo contrario, solo le puede hacer sufrir. Prefiero para él que se olvide de mi y se busque una persona de su edad que se asemeje mas a él y siga más sus expectativas, pero es incapaz de comprendelo y aunque le haga daño para que se vaya vuelve. Es un niño medio loco y masoquista.

-yo no creo que sea así.- Smoker le miró a los ojos un poco expectante.- yo no creo que sea medio loco y masoquista. Creo que... puedo entender como se siente ese chico, porque también me he enamorado de una persona completamente diferente a mi y que encajamos en muy pocas cosas. Ademas, él es mucho mayor que yo y es como si estuviésemos en una linea del tiempo diferente. Él me lo dijo, y yo me lo dije a mi mismo, que era mejor olvidarse y buscarse a alguien mas joven, pero al final... Claro que no todo es bueno, porque no todo siempre lo es, pero yo lo único que quiero es estar junto a él, da igual que no actúe conforme a mis expectativas porque eso lo hace ser como es y... lo siento, creo que me estoy enrollando demasiado. El caso es que ese chico, si esta tan enamorado como yo le bastara con estar a tu lado y saber que le correspondes, más bien, puede que sea lo único que quiera.

Smoker desvió la vista hacia el mar bravío, con la mirada perdida. Dio otra calada y espiró el humo.

-por muy difícil que se pongan las cosas querrías estar con él.

-si.

-por muy odioso que sea a veces y en ocasiones haya cosas que no te cuente.

-si. Porque lo mas odioso resulta cuando sientes que no solo no eres correspondido si no que eres una molestia para el otro.

El agente suspiro.

-yo solo quería lo mejor para él pero veo que... bueno- se levantó- supongo que aún estoy a tiempo de buscar un restaurante. Muchas gracias, chico.

-no hay de que.

-y vuelve a casa, aunque sea temprano un chico con una bici es un objetivo de asalto.

-vale..

El policía se fue por su camino y Zoro se quedó allí un rato más, seguía sin ganas de volver a casa, aunque escuchar a ese hombre le habían dado ganas de hacer las paces con Mihawk.

_-es un idiota._

La luz de los faros delanteros de un coche le dio de refilón, no le dio mayor importancia, pero tras eso escuchó:

-señorito.- se giró al reconocer la voz de Hermes.- no sé porque pero sabía que estaría aquí. Se ha dado un buen paseo en bicicleta.

-ya...

-anda, vuelva a casa.

Sin rechistar cargó la bici en el maletero con la ayuda de Hermes y se metió en el coche.

-señorito, entienda que cuando el señor le dijo eso estaba alterado, usted sabe que no lo dijo en serio.- no contestó.- aunque no lo crea esta muy arrepentido, para él no hay cosa que odie mas que hacerle enfadar o ponerle triste. Pero es muy orgulloso, y aunque quiera pedirle perdón lo mas probable es que no lo haga, al menos no directamente.

Llegaron a la casa, y lo primero que hizo Zoro fue dirigirse al cuarto de Mihawk. Como antes, quería arreglar las cosas.

La puerta estaba entornada y él leyendo en la cama a la luz de su mesilla de noche. Vio como hacía otro gesto de que le dolía la cabeza.

Zoro lo miró con un poco de pena.

-¿puedo pasar?- el mayor le miró.

-adelante.

El mas joven entró en la habitación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando de frente al mayor.

-yo... siento como me puse en la comida, es verdad que son tus cosas y tu te entiendes mejor.

-no importa. Ya esta todo aclarado.- siguió leyendo. Zoro esperaba algo más como algún gesto de cariño pero el moreno no hizo nada.

Consciente de ello, el menor se levantó para irse.

-Zoro, mañana... iré al médico.- él no le miraba, pero el joven si que se quedó mirándolo.

_-es... como si se disculpara ¿no?_

Volvió a sentarse de la misma manera que antes. Mihawk alzó la vista para observarle.

-¿te ocurre algo?

Solo se abrazó a su cuello

-te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

-Zoro que..- el pequeño le besó en los labios, se apartó y volvió a besarle otra vez. En esa segunda Mihawk puso su mano en la cabeza del peliverde para profundizar el beso.

Zoro volvió a apartarse para besar su cara e ir bajando por su cuello. Con los pies se fue descalzando.

-Zoro, mañana tienes clase.

-solo hoy.- dijo entre beso y beso.

-te quedaras dormido en clase.- intentó apartarlo con mucho esfuerzo por su parte.

-me tomare dos cafés.

-¡no!- en un movimiento por quitárselo de encima acabaron los dos tumbados en la cama, Mihawk sobre Zoro. La respiración estaba un poco alterada por la sorpresa del gesto. Se miraron directamente a las pupilas.

Lentamente, Mihawk acercó su rostro al de Zoro y volvieron a besarse. El peliverde se agarró a su cuello mientras el moreno empezaba a quitarle la sudadera junto con la camiseta.

Con el torso del mas joven al desnudo el mayor empezó a bajar por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos. Zoro, con sus manos sobre la cabellera de Mihawk, suspiraba devilmente y empezaba a sentir como la cara le ardía.

El de los ojos amarillos seguía bajando mientras su manos se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de su acompañante. Sin más, llegó al pantalón; con su boca empezó a bajar la cremallera.

Zoro reaccionó y quiso pararle.

-¡no espera!- se incorporó un poco pero el mayor lo volvió a tumbar.

-dejame hacerlo.

-sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.

-tu me lo has pedido esta noche.- volvió a bajar hasta la cadera del peliverde y empezó a quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

-¡he dicho que no!- le apartó con los pies. Mihawk se quedó un poco quieto por la agresividad con que lo hizo.- no me gusta que lo hagas así.- la voz le salió un poco nerviosa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse cargado el momento.

El mayor le miró y seguidamente resopló.

-hay que ver lo penoso que estas hoy- le tomó el rostro y le besó en los labios. Seguidamente le dio la vuelta para que el chico le diera la espalda y le abrazó. Zoro giró la cabeza y le besó muy cerca de la boca, el otro le correspondió de igual forma.

Terminó de quitarle los pantalones, escuchando como tragaba duro. Le acarició el vientre, notando como se relajaba un poco a la vez que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Bajó la mano hasta su miembro viril y empezó con el masaje.

-ah...- le salió los gemidos algo deviles y quiebros, pero el mayor sabía que era característica suya.-ah...

Como siempre iba lento, pero de segundo a segundo la velocidad iba aumentando, Zoro nunca le pedía mas pero le guiaba por su respiración.

-¡ah!- notó como el liquido se derramaba en su mano.- lo... lo siento.- se disculpó con la voz temblorosa.

-inútil.- le besó en la mejilla.- ¿porque te disculpas?

-no... no lo sé...

Mihawk se humedeció lo dedos y metió en la entrada del peliverde.

-¡ah! Avisa al menos joder.- se aguantó las caras de dolor mientras el otro le preparaba para el acto primero.

-aguanta.

-ya lo hago.

Sacó sus dedos y se bajó su propio pantalón.

-voy a entrar.

El peliverde asintió y al instante sintió a Mihawk dentro de él. Le dolía, pero eso le daba igual, sabía que se iba a pasar.

Las estocadas empezaron suaves, y Mihawk intentaba desviar la mente del pequeño del dolor con caricias, con besos, incluso jugando con su oreja y aquellos pendientes que les veía puestos de vez en cuando.

Pero la suavidad empezó a ser frustrante para los dos. El dolor ya no existía, solo las ganas del otro. Las respiración se agitaba más, sus latidos llegaban a la locura y sus sudores marcaban sus caras.

-¡ah!

Cayeron rendidos uno encima sobre el otro. El moreno, cuando consiguió un poco de aire en sus pulmones y fuerza para levantarse, besó la espalda de Zoro alcanzó la manta para tapar a los dos y se volvió a abrazar al joven.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches. Te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

* * *

><p>-¡jajajajajaja!- reía Shanks como un loco.<p>

-ya, deja de reírte.- le ordenó el moreno tajante.

-es que es muy divertido ¡jajaja! Así que por eso te dolía la cabeza... ju,ju ¡eres una halcón cegato! ¡jajajajajajaja!

-¡callate ya! Estas gafas me tiene bastante jodido como para encima tener que aguantarte.

-eh, venga Mihawk. Solo son unas gafas.

-si, unas malditas gafas, sabía que no tendría que haber ido.

-¿que? Un momento... ¿tu ya sabías que tus dolores de cabeza venían de la vista cansada?

-claro que lo sabía, ya os he dicho que me conozco y sé lo que me pasa.

-¿y por que no fuiste al oculista antes o directamente a comprarte unas gafas?

-porque no quiero llevar gafas.

-si te quedan bien.

-ese no es el problema. Yo... yo me siento mas viejo con ellas

-¿mas viejo? Mihawk, a ti nunca te ha preocupado eso de parecer mayor, es más, siempre te ha encantado ¿a que viene ahora este royo?

-Shanks, es tan simple como que siento que la distancia de tiempo entre Zoro y yo ha aumentado. Y ya era bastante grande.- resopló un poco decaído.

-no me digas que es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¿te parece poco?

-al pequeño no le importa.

-no es consciente. No es para nada consciente de que cuando él esté el la universidad yo puedo estar en una camilla del hospital con demencia senil.

-eso es un poco exagerado. Mira, las gafas no significa nada, no quieren decir que te estés haciendo viejo, los niños también llevan.- se las recogió de las mano.- solo te dan un aire más intelectual, pero si tanto te agobia póntelas solo para leer.- se las colocó.- aunque sinceramente estas muy atractivo con ellas.

-no digas tonterías.

-¡Mihawk!- entró el peliverde contentisimo en la biblioteca quedándose en la puerta.- ¿a que no sabes que he sacado en filoso...?

Zoro miró a Mihawk.

Mihawk miró a Zoro.

Zoro se puso rojo como un tomate y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

-oh.. que lindo.-decía Shanks con ternura.- Ha ido al baño a hacerse una paja pensado en ti con gafas.

-¿que demonios dices? él no es de esos.

-lo tienes demasiado idealizado querido amigo, y el sigue siendo un chico de diecisiete años.

* * *

><p>-¡Hermes, Hermes!<p>

-¿que pasa Lesbia?

-no te vas a creer lo que me he encontrado. Mira.- le enseñó una caja de bombones.- estaba escondida en la habitación del señorito, seguro que los compró para el señor pero le dio vergüenza dárselos. Que mono, aunque es una lastima que ya no sea la fecha.

-...

-¿pasa algo Hermes?

-¿como supo el señorito que esos bombones eran los únicos que le gusta al señor?

* * *

><p>Era una mañana muy fría en Berlín, sin embargo, Sora desayunaba apaciblemente con su camisón de seda y su bata blanca al lado del gran ventanal acristalado que daba al hermoso jardín nevado de la casa, brillante por la luz del sol que lo golpeaba.<p>

Tomó un sorbo de café dejando que el calor se extendiera por su cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable.

Suspiró.

-_Pueda que realmente si tenga un instinto maternal después de todo._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** añadí la ultima pequeña escena de Sora porque algunos no se coscaron de que ella había elegido expresamente unos bombones para Mihawk, of course, es una lei basica, las madres siempre lo saben todo. ademas, esa escena tambien la tenía pensada de la primera vez, pero no recuerdo porqué pero no la puse...


	43. Laralararita barro mi casita

**Capitulo 43 Laralararita barro mi casita**

Finalmente, San Valentín acabó bien para todos de alguna manera o de otra, y para los que no lo hizo con el curso del tiempo se darían cuenta de que ese día fatídico les daría muchas alegrías en el futuro.

Pero dejando de un lado el día de los enamorados vemos como las mañanas se van sucediendo, aún así el madrugón siempre será el mismo para personas como Eustass que dormía con la cara aplastada contra su pupitre importándole poco que la clase estuviera medio abarrotada.

-buenos días compañeros ¿os sabéis a Kant? Yo tampoco.-entró gracioso Law que tras su saludo fue directamente a su sitio. Allí encontró a su amigo echando pequeños ronquidos.

Pensó en despertarlo dándole un susto y traqueteándolo pero, dubitativo y un poco triste, se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en sus sitio con un suspiro resignado dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

-¡buenos días! ¿quien odia a Kant? ¡yo también! ¡y me cago en sus castas!- entró algo más que ofuscada Bonney, evidentemente no había tenido una buena tarde de estudio el día anterior y lo demostraba gritando a los cuatro vientos, cosa que despertó a su amigo pelirrojo.

-maldita Bonney...-murmura de malagana estirazándose.- tenía que tener bocina en vez de voz.- entonces vio a Law abstraído en la ventana.- ¿Law?

-¿mm?- se giró para verle.- ¿que pasa Eustass?- puso un bonita sonrisa.

-¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-pues... un par de minutos diría yo ¿porque?

-... ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente? Es que te veo raro.

-no, estoy como siempre.

-ah...

El moreno volvió su atención a la ventana y el pelirrojo puso la barbilla sobre el tablón con los brazos cruzados.

No se lo creía, Law ya llevaba un tiempo guardando las distancias; ya no le molestaba, para hablar con él ponía esa sonrisa falsa y, lo más importante, le llamaba por su nombre.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ni idea, y aún era pronto para saberlo. Además de esto ellos dos no eran los único con la cabeza hecha un gran revuelo, como su compañero Luffy, que sentado de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido recordaba la noche de San Valentín.

o0FlashBack0o

Estaba en el salón zampándose todos los dulces que le habían regalado, más los de Zoro, más de Gin y más una gran parte del de Chopper que se lo dio afirmando con rotundidad que se estropearía antes de que en algún milenio pudiese acabárselo.

Su hermano estaba con él, completamente tirado en el sofá, mirando la tele sin mirar y profundamente desanimado.

-Ace.- dijo sin para de engullir.- ¿te pasa algo?

-no...- respondió completamente desganado.

-... ¿hoy no sales?

-no...

-pero si es San Valentín, cuando estas soltero siempre te buscas algún ligue y sales.

-no...

-¿me va a decir "no" a todo?

-no...

-...

Cortando el silencio que tan incomodo hacia sentirse al monito, sonó el telefonillo.

_-Salvado por la campana. _- dejando los chocolates en la mesa fue a ver quien llamaba.

-¿si? ¿Quien es?

-soy el agente Smoker ¿esta tu hermano?

-esto...-miró a su hermano todavía totalmente tirado y con la mirada perdida.- mas o menos.

-¿puedes decirle que se ponga?

-lo intentaré... Ace, en el portal hay un agente de policía que quiere hablar contigo.

El pecoso abrió mucho los ojos cobrando vida en ellos y se incorporó de un salto, dirigiéndose con rapidez a quitarle el telefonillo a su hermano de las manos.

-ss... si...- le salió la voz débil y nerviosa.

Luffy no supo lo que aquel hombre habló con su hermano, solo supo que Ace le dijo que se fuera a su cuarto, y eso significaba que no quería que lo viera llorar.

Momentos más tarde fue a decirle que si quería que ya podía salir y que él iba a cenar fuera, todo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y tan arreglado que costaba creer que alguna otra vez consiguiera ponerse mas guapo.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-Luffy ¿estas bien? Tienes cara de estreñido.

-¿eh? Si, estoy bien Zoro, es que... ¡aaah!- se autogolpeaba la cabeza.

-¿que demonios te pasa ya ha estas horas de la mañana?- se quejó la pelirroja.

-es que mi hermano me preocupa... bueno, él no, él esta bien, muy bien de hecho pero... no se si a final del verano seguirá queriendo irse a Madrid.

Esa frase dicha con algo de pena infantil llamó la atención de todos sus amigos.

-¿pero que dices Luffy? Si es el sueño irrebatible de tu hermano desde que tiene consciencia.

-si lo sé Sanji, lo sé. Pero últimamente no parece que esa se su prioridad como siempre.

-¿le ha pasado algo?- le preguntó Vivi.

-que se ha enamorado.-contestó poniendo morros.

* * *

><p>Noyiko tocaba la batería completamente concentrada en ella y totalmente evadida del mundo. Era como una bombona de oxigeno en el fondo del mar, le daba la vida, y a veces sentía que era lo único que necesitaba.<p>

-uff...- suspiró tras terminar con su solo musical.- esto es como un orgasmo.- se secó el sudor con la toalla.

-si, solo hay que verte la cara.

-gracias hermanita. Bueno ¿que quieres? Que llevas ahí media hora tirada en mi cama esperando a que yo termine.

-pues... ¿has hablado con Ace hace poco?

-me llama un día si y otro también contándome su vida amorosa y del hombre con el que está, que depende de como le de es el amor de su vida o una roca fría en forma de zurullo.

-entonces es verdad que tiene novio otra vez.

-si, es normal, tenía que rehacer su vida sentimental, aunque esté más desordenada que la anterior.

-¿esta enamorado de él?

-¿Ace? claro, sino no hubiesen pasado mas de media noche juntos. Así es de que le conozco.

-¿pero lo esta de verdad? porque puede que se equivoque como pasó cuando salía contigo.

-Nami, yo fui su primera novia, se equivocó tanto él como yo. Después siempre le ha gustado tener ligues de diversos sexos, pero salir solo con quien se ha enamorado de verdad.

-entonces si esta muy enamorado.

-si.

-¿más de lo que lo estaba de Zoro?

-infinitas veces más. Una prueba de ello es que a mi solo me da el coñazo por teléfono, pero a Marco ya le tiene la cabeza como un bombo.

-ya...

-¿por que tan interesada?

-porque Luffy nos comentó esta mañana que es posible que Ace abandone la idea de la música por ese hombre con el que está.

-ah... bueno, eso el tiempo dirá.

-¿tu también piensas lo mismo?

-es una situación compleja en la que seguramente ni él se habrá puesto a pensar, así que ¿como voy a saber yo nada?-suspiró- solo podemos dejar que el tiempo siga su curso... ¿y tu? ¿a que viene tanta preocupación?

-¿yo? ¿yo que voy a estar preocupada?

-¿por qué me haces tantas preguntas?- ante eso su hermana pequeña apartó la mirada avergonzada.- ¿no será que estas preocupada por Luffy?

-¿¡que! ¡No! Para nada, lo de Luffy ya se me ha pasado.

-¿pasado? No que fuera una enfermedad.

-puff... más o menos. La verdad es que le dije a Vivi que seríamos competidoras en el amor pero... digamos que yo ya lo he dado todo por perdido, pero cuando lo hice no me supuso ninguna depresión ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que más que amor... era un simple caprichera.

-si, tu siempre has sido muy caprichosa.

-oye...

-y entonces... ¿a que viene tanta preocupación por lo de Ace?

-pues... por ti.

-¿por mi?

-claro, tu meta es irte con ellos cuando termines la universidad.

-¿por eso te preocupas? Anda niña y vete a estudiar.

-¡encima!

* * *

><p>-mmm... bueno chicos.- empezó Sadi.- ya tenéis el vocabulario mmm... ahora poneos en grupos de dos o de tres mmm...y escribid una conversación y mmm... no abuséis demasiado del diccionario mmm... ahí cosas que solo lo puede hacer uno mismo.-se relamió.<p>

Se fueron formando los pequeños grupos en la clase de francés, de dos y de tres tal y como había dicho la profesora. Eustass y Bonney también juntaron las mesas y esperaron que Law hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo este, sin mediar apalabra, recogió su silla y se puso con su compañero más próximo que era Rucci.

-¿?

-¿te importa que me ponga contigo?

Rucci negó con la cabeza y después señaló a Bonney y Eustass como si le preguntara a Law "¿y ellos?".

-ah, es que les doy un poco de intimida, jeje. Aún no lo han hecho oficial pero sé que están saliendo. En San Valentín les vi besarse. Pero ¡eh¡ no se lo digas a nadie, que ya sabemos lo que te gusta hablar.

Rucci miró otra vez a la supuesta pareja que les miraban de reojo con cara de no comprender nada. Como a él le daba completamente igual se alzó de hombros con indiferencia se puso a trabajar con Law.

Por otra parte, el grupo de dos comentaba el recién acto de su amigo.

-¿pero que demonios hace ese cretino? Ya lleva bastante tiempo raro pero creo que esto ya es pasarse de castaño oscuro.

-Eustass... ¿Law no esta así desde el día después de San Valentín?

-si, y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, lo peor es que no mejora sino todo lo contrario.- hablaba ya bastante cabreado.

-es que estaba pensando una cosa ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado los tres pero que Law no se presentó?

o0FlashBack0o

Eustass y Bonney estaban en el parque un catorce de Febrero debatiendo antes de que llagara su amigo el de las ojeras y les sorprendiera con el chocolate de ese año para el pelirrojo.

-no pienso hacerlo Bonney, así que olvidalo.

-creo que si no te vas a declarar es la mejor solución.

-¿fingir que somos novios?

-solo es hacer un poco de teatro. Ir de la manita, ponernos caras de gilipollas y algún que otro beso ¡pero eh! Sin legua o te la arranco de un bocao, ya lo vi en Kill Bill y sé que se puede hacer.

-aún no veo que pueda solucionar tu plan.

-es que eres tonto. Vamos a ver, si fingimos que somos novios veremos la reacción de Law, si le da igual o si esta celoso, o si se alegra. Según como se comporte pues tu ya haces lo que veas.

-si muy bien, en tu cabeza parece todo perfecto, pero cuando sepa la verdad no creo que le guste. Además... celoso es una probabilidad, vale ¿y si lo esta de mi y no de ti?

-¡ja! Como si fuera un problema eso, no sé quien es más emo de los dos porque tú ves un problema en cada esquina. Si Law estuviera enamorado de mi no hay porqué preocuparse porque yo ni muerta le dijo que si a ese cretino, y cuando le rechace cruelmente pues tu te conviertes en su hombro en que llorar ¿ves que bonito? ¡Pues ala! Vamos a practicar, dame un besito mi Eustasito.- puso labios de pez acercándose al pelirrojo.

-¡aparta! ¡Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto!

-mira, más asco me da a ti que a mi, así que haz un esfuerzo que es por tu único amor.

-¡que dejes!

-¡que me des un beso!

-¡que no!

Finalmente, con el forcejeo y el pilla pilla, Bonney agarró al toro por los cuernos y clavándole las uñas a Eustass en la cara para que no se escapara otra vez le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-casi me ahogas.

-soy apasionada ¿que quieres?

-y tu boca sabía a cebolla refrita.

-yo también te quiero.

-¿pero que tiene que ver eso con Law? Él no fue, ya dijo al día siguiente que no pudo ir.

-¿y si nos vio?

-¿que? No, no puede ser, ya lo habría hablado con nosotros, lo más probable en el mismo momento que nos hubiese visto besarnos con su característica extrovertividad.

-tal vez no sea algo que quiera hablar, pero piensa que hay un voto a favor con respecto a mi teoría.

-¿cual?

-no te dio el chocolate de San Valentín.

Eustass abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Era verdad, aunque fuera una tontería es algo a lo que Law nunca había faltado, nunca, por impedimentos que tuviera.

* * *

><p>Mihawk caminada tranquilo en dirección la biblioteca.<p>

-si, Gin, si yo no me quejo.- escuchó la voz del peliverde en su cuarto. Sabía que no tenía visita, así que supuso que estaba ablando por teléfono.- solo digo que no es lo mismo que cuando estábamos en mi pueblo.- esa última frase le llamó la atención quedándose al lado de la puerta escuchando.- me refiero a que... no sé, él allí era un poco más diferente, como mas tranquilo, más espontáneo y cuando regresamos aquí pues... digamos que recobró su anterior personalidad y yo... no sé a veces como actuar, yo no soy una persona que le guste mostrar cariño y me cuesta mucho sabiendo que lo más posible es que me la pegue contra su muro personal; y tampoco quiero que se enfríen las cosas, porque yo le quiero mucho y... ¡si! ¿¡Que pasa! ¿¡No puedo decir que quiero mucho a mi pareja!... ¡no soy tierno! ¡Soy normal!... ¡no estoy rojo! ¡Y deja de desviar el tema de la conversación!...puff... si, si... puede que tengas razón y sea solo que esta demasiado ocupado... si, ya lo sé...

Sin querer escuchar más, el de la mirada áurea terminó su camino hasta la biblioteca.

Suspiró.

-_Realmente no me había dado cuenta de mi cambio de comportamiento, pero ahora que lo ha dicho es verdad.-_Se puso a colocar en la estantería los libros que ya se había terminado.-_pero tampoco creo que sea algo que pueda solucionar aunque sea consciente. Yo soy así y son muchos años los que llevo viviendo para poder remediarlo ahora. Y no tiene que ver con el trabajo es solo... que aquí y con las personas de mi alrededor me he acostumbrado a actuar de esta forma de manera irrevocable, y a él lo incorporo a ese grupo...-_ volvió a suspirar. -_puede que si estuviera en otro lugar... como aquella casa en ese tranquilo pueblo..._

Y sus respuestas llegaron del cielo, o mejor dicho desde la estantería de donde cayó un libro bastante grueso justo es su cabeza.

-¡ah! ¡Maldita sea!- se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Cuando el dolor pasó un poco miró el libro y leyó mentalmente el tituló. -_Todo sobre..._- sonrió para si mismo, el lugar era perfecto.

* * *

><p>-Zoro, tal vez sea que está un poco estresado con el trabajo... y también ten en cuenta que tenéis que ser cautelosos para que la cosa no salga de puertas para dentro hasta que te gradúes.-hablaba Gin con su amigo peliverde sobre sus problemas amorosos.<p>

-cortamos la emisión de este programa musical para dar una noticia de alta importancia sobre el terrorista mas buscando en los últimos tiempos conocido como el Gato Negro.-escuchó decir de la radio poniéndose totalmente en tensión.

-Zoro, lo siento, tengo que colgar, ya mañana me sigues marujeando.

-¡yo no te marujeo!

El canoso colgó el teléfono y se levantó para subir el volumen de la radio.

-la policía estadounidense capturó esta mañana en el aeropuerto de California a un supuesto sospechoso de ser el afamado líder de la delincuencia.- sus manos temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba.- el sujeto en concreto responde a otro nombre conocido entre lo criminales de rango menor, Capone Bang.- apagó la radio con una gran suspiro de alivio.

Un poco falto de fuerzas se echó en el sofá bocabajo.

_-sé que no debería pero... me alegro tanto de que estés bien._

* * *

><p>Ace se despertó poco a poco, remoloneando todo lo que podía entre las sabanas hasta que fue lo suficientemente consciente de que su cama era demasiado grande para ser "su cama". Reconoció el olor de las sabanas, mezclado un poco con un aroma a puros.<p>

Fue abriendo los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver donde se encontraba. Aferrando la almohada empezó a dar vueltas como una croqueta completamente feliz.

-_¡que alegría despertarse aquí!-_ Oyó ruidos, posiblemente provenientes de la cocina y le vino un buen olor a comida. -_mmm... tostadas._

Se levantó con energía y poniéndose los boxers salió de la habitación directamente a la cocina del pequeño piso de soltero.

-buenos días.- abrazó por detrás al agente de policía.

-buenos días.- contestó sin ningún sentimiento.-toma, tu desayuno.- la pasó un plato de tostadas.- en la mesa tienes café.

-muchas gracias mi amor.- se sentó feliz en la silla.- ¿eh? ¿tu no desayunas?

-desayunaré en el trabajo.

-ah... ¿nunca comes en casa?

-no suelo ¿por qué?

-porque nunca veo que haya comida en la nevera.

-no tengo tiempo para hacer la compra.

-¿y que comes?

-sándwichs de la cafetería.

Silencio.

-¿¡pero como puedes alimentarte solo de eso! Y más sorprendente aún ¿¡como puedes conservar la figura!

-hago footing.

-¡se acabó! ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Ahora mismo te voy hacer una comida decente!

-dejalo. Tengo trabajo.

-¡iré al supermercado de al lado! ¡Veras que pollo a la plancha te hago más bueno!

-te he dicho que tengo trabajo.

-¡ah, pero no tengo dinero! Bueno ¡tu me lo prestas y listos!

En un par de segundos Ace se encontraba fuera del piso en medio del rellano.

-¡Smoker! ¡Ábreme! ¡Que estoy en cueros!- la puerta se abrió volando su ropa y se cerró al instante.- gracias hijo...- dijo irónico recogiendo su ropa.

-Ace.- oyó tras la puerta.

-¿si?

-hoy no puedo, pero mañana es domingo, si te apetece podríamos comer juntos.

La cara del joven se tornó colmada de felicidad.

-si, mañana vendré.

-ten cuidado con la moto.- le dijo a modo de despedida.

El pecoso suspiró y se puso la ropa.

_-con él salto de la pena más profunda a la alegría más extrema en tan solo un segundo y viceversa... pero la verdad es que tal y como estoy ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo._

Bajando las escaleras de la comunidad tecleó los botones del móvil.

-¿Marco? ¿Que tal? Yo bien ¿y mi hermano? ¡No me digas! ¿De verdad se ha pasado toda la noche jugando al monopoli con Jozu y Haruta?

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Yurakiur cenaban con tranquilidad, con tranquilidad y tensión ya que el silencio se propagaba de una manera un tanto incómoda.<p>

Esta situación era debida a que desde ya hace varios días el señor de la casa quería decirle algo al señorito pero no se atrevía.

El joven, cada vez un poco más preocupado, no era tonto y sabía que había algo, aun así solo se podía limitar a esperar.

-como esto se alegre más parecerá un velatorio.- comentó sin reparos la sirvienta rubia.- ¿se puede saber que les pasa últimamente a los señores?

-¿que va a pasar?- preguntó Mihawk con su habitual compostura malhumorada y metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.

-eso mismo digo yo.-le siguió el peliverde.- ¿es que tiene que pasar algo solo porque estemos en silencio y Mihawk abra la boca como para decir algo y después se calle?

El moreno casi se atraganta.

-cof, cof.- tosía con la servilleta en la boca.- yo no...- vio la mirada apartada del joven, un poco triste y cabizbaja. Suspiró. -_supongo que ahora o nunca.-_se convenció así mismo.-Zoro... Zoro mírame.

El muchacho le miró un poco a regañadientes.

-¿que te parecería ir a Venecia conmigo?- el joven se quedó sorprendido y cayado.- sería un viaje los dos solos, no habría ningún problema con los estudio porque había pensado que fuéramos en Semana Santa.-Zoro seguía igual.- aunque supongo que preferirías hacer planes con tus compañeros y...

-si que quiero.- le cortó.- si que quiero...-se puso un poco rojo.- ir a Venecia contigo.

-¿de... verdad?

-si tu quieres si.- bajo la mirada un poco mas rojo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el mayor sonrió y le acarició los mechones verdes.

-idiota, si he sido yo el que te lo ha propuesto.

**Continuará...**


	44. El viaje I

**Notas:** ¡bien! ¡Aquí empieza el viaje a Venecia, donde nos esperará una aventura de fantásticas sorpresas!

Ante todo diré que yo ya estuve en Venecia, si no creo que el viajecito de estos dos hubiese tenido que ser en otro lugar ¿y si mi viaje hubiese sido a Fuenlabrada? El caso es que tocó Venecia xDD. Este viaje lo tenía pensado desde la más tierna infancia de este fic (ains... era yo tan joven en ese tiempo...), la ciudad no solo me encantó sino que me enamoró, y la vi perfecta para un viaje romanticón xDD pero también he de decir que hay una gran problema, que es un sitio real, y me consta que más de uno lo ha visitado xDUu esto me supone... quiero ser lo mas fiel posible tal y como quería con Madrid, pero por si determinadas causas mi visión veneciana no es la misma que la vuestra o que la real en si poz... I´m sorry.

De todas formas diré en mi defensa que **Esto es una historia de ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Capitulo 44 El Viaje I**

Semana Santa cada vez estaba mas cerca y por lo tanto aquel viaje a Venecia también. Siendo sinceros a él le daba igual el sitio, incluso pensaba que la elección del destino de viaje era demasiado romántica para su gusto; sin embargo, la simple idea de pasar media semana con Mihawk, los dos solos, sin impedimentos y ni que nadie le molestase, le hacía sentirse bastante contento.

Esta pequeña felicidad que sentía y buen humor que le provocaba era bastante visible para los demás, pero esta buena racha no era continua ya que, a parte de que había decidido estudiar como un loco para no tener remordimientos de conciencia en sus pequeñas vacaciones, había ciertas preguntas que le ponían bastante nervioso e incluso llegaron a cabrearle.

-¡Zoro! ¿Te vienes a la playa el viernes que nos dan las vacaciones?

-no creo que pueda, Luffy.

-¿por las notas?

-… seh... ¡eh! ¿porque das por sentado que voy a tener alguna suspensa?

Y poco a poco estas preguntas se iban multiplicando.

-Zoro ¿te vienes al cine el sábado de Semana Santa? Después haremos acampada en mi casa.

-no.

-Zoro, el domingo Ace y los demás tienen un mini concierto en un bar ¿vienes?

-no.

-Zoro, el lunes…

-¡joder con la especie de mono en subdesarroyo! ¡Por enésima vez NO! ¡de miércoles para arriba no existo! ¿¡Entendido!-gritó levantándose en medio de la clase de francés haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio mirándole.

-mmm... Zoro, no me importa que grites, y ya ves que no me importa mm..- dijo esto con lascividad la profesora.- pero os dejé la hora libre a condición de que hablaseis en francés.

-o...oui... Je suis desolé.- se sentó un poco avergonzado.

-¡trés bien!

-media Semana Santa...- habló en un tono más bajo Nami en el pequeño corro de amigos que habían formado.- ¿se puede saber que vas a hacer en eso cinco días?

-cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.-respondió malhumorado.

-oye, no le hables así a Nami cacho coliflor.

-yo hablo como me da la gana ceja rara.

-¿vas a ir a tu pueblo esos días?- interrumpió Vivi antes de que la profesora volviera a llamarles la atención.

-si, eso es.- se maldijo antes por no haber pensado en esa excusa.

-ah, entonces podremos ir a visitarte como el año pasado.- sugirió Luffy.

Ahora maldijo a ese pequeño e irritante mono.

-no creo que sea buena idea porque... mi amigo Johnny esta con una enfermedad contagiosa y no quiero que os la pegue.

-¿que enfermedad?- preguntó Chopper.

-la del... la del virus es que.. te produce almorranas y diarrea.

Silencio.

-¿y tu no te contagias?- desconfió Sanji.

-yo... no, porque yo... soy fuerte.

Silencio.

-Zoro, cualquiera diría que tienes un novia escondida que te vas de viaje con ella.- dijo Gin con una amplia sonrisa haciéndose el inocente recibiendo una mirada llena de furia por parte del peliverde.- ¿que? ¿he acertado?

-No.- contestó ya de bastante mala leche.

-claro que no, es más creíble lo del a enfermedad de Johnny.- admitió Sanji consiguiendo que el tema se fuera por la tangente.

Después de eso el tema no se tocó más por suerte para el peliverde, excepto con Gin dos días antes del viaje que quedaron en su casa para hacer un trabajo.

-¿porque me mandaste esa indirecta?- le preguntó mientras jugaban a las cartas en la cama de Gin.

-¿que indirecta?

-la de si tenia novia, cuando hablábamos de Semana Santa en a clase de francés.

-ah, eso. Solo era un comentario, no creo que por eso pensaran "Zoro se enrolla con su padre adoptivo".

-aún así no quiero que sospechen.

-como si no lo hiciesen bastante.

-Gin... ¿me estas intentando decir algo?

-la verdad es que pienso que deberías contárselo.

-no pienses tanto.

-lo digo por ti, eres tu el que se quitaría un peso de encima.

-no.

-¿seguro?

-si.

-vale, te gané.

-buah...- resopló.

-mala suerte en el juego...

-si, si, buena en el amor. Me estoy hartando de esa frase y te tus sonrisitas de victoria.- el canoso levantó las manos inocente.- bueno, como tu ganas tu pagas la cena.

-mira el rompecorazones ¿has perdido aposta?

-puede ser...- se hizo el interesante.

-si lo admites es que no.-suspiró.- recoge las cartas mientras yo llamo a la pizzería.

-ok ¿donde las guardo?

-segundo cajón del escritorio.- salió de la habitación.

-valep.

Amontonó las cartas hasta formar una perfecta baraja, se levantó de la cama de su amigo y las colocó en el segundo cajón tal y como le había dicho; sin embargo, antes de cerrar el cajón, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-no sabía que tenía cámara.- además una Canon digital de las buenas, cosa que le dio bastante curiosidad y acabó por encenderla. Tras ver la buena calidad de la cámara y sorprenderse por ello decidió ver que es lo que había fotografiado su amigo.

No había nada en particular, solo cosas como... la hoja de una árbol cubriendo el sol, la manga de su chaquetón cubierto de copos de nieve geométricos, el mar picado, un rayo de sol en un día completamente nublado y... ¿varias fotos de una anciana?

-ya las he pedido.- entró e canoso.- para ti una de champiñones como siem... ¡eh! ¿desde cuando te has convertido en un cotilla?

-si no querías que las mirara haber escondido mejor una cámara tan lustrosa.

-no, si me da igual, pero no esperaba que te interesaras.

-en verdad no, pero... ¿porque le has echo una sesión de fotos a una vieja?

-solo le hice unas pocas,-se acercó a él y tomó la cámara.- de espaldas, de frente y primer plano-se las enseñó-; me llamó la atención ¿te has fijado en su vestido?

-el que llevan todas as viejas.

-no, tal vez en la cámara no se aprecie pero ese vestido en persona me llamó mucho la atención; fondo blanco y margaritas de diferentes colores cálidos... de alguna forma la felicidad de la señora la irradiaba todo su vestido, no como las demás que se ponen lo primero que encuentra porque ya les da igual todo. Esta mujer era como si fuera diciendo "he vivido una vida muy larga y a veces mucho más que dura, pero ahora mismo no puedo ser mas feliz".

El peliverde le miraba con cara de "claro que si campeón".

-Gin, seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de tu senofilia, no te preocupes.

-Zoro, a veces resultas un poco insensible.

-vale tío ¿entonces si lo suyo es el vestido porque le has fotografiado solo la cara en una de ellas?

-también me llamó la atención.

-¿la cantidad de arrugas que tiene?

El canoso resopló.

-mira.- dándole al zoom enfocó únicamente uno de los ojos de aquella señora.- ¿si no supieras que es una anciana cuantos años le echabas?

Zoro intentó concentrarse en no pensar de quien era ese ojo, atendiendo solo de blanco para dentro. La verdad es que desprendía mucha vida.

-mucho menos de lo que tendrá seguramente.- contestó.

-¿lo ves?- apagó la cámara y la guardó en el cajón.

-pero cambiando de tema, yo no sabía de esta afición tuya por la fotografía.

-desde muy pequeño la tengo. Empezó con una pequeña tontería de fotografiar al comida un antes y un después de comérmela; era como guardar sentimiento para recordarlos, y poco poco la cosa se me fue generalizando. Y tenía ya bastante álbunes pero... después del incendio... bueno, ya sabes.- le puso una sonrisa un poco triste.

Zoro miró aquel tríptico que estaba en el escritorio de Gin. Donde antes estaba la foto de Aizen con un pequeño Gin en sus brazos ahora había un vacío.

-¿y porque no sacas fotos de nosotros?- preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema súbitamente.

-¿que? Bueno... la verdad no sabía si os haría gracia.

-venga ya Gin, si hasta Luffy le encanta las fotos solo para poner sus caretos.

-¿ah, si? -sonó divertido volviendo a sacar la cámara.- entonces estarás encantado de ser mi primer modelo.

-en primer lugar NO, y en segundo vuelves a repetir esa horrible palabra y te quedas tu solo con las pizzas.

-¿modelo?- preguntaba haciéndole la primera foto.

-¡ah! ¡Si! ¡No me hagas mas fotos!

-si sales muy guapo señor modelo.

-Gin para.

-no quiero.-dijo cantarín.

-¡Gin! ¡Te voy a meter la cámara por el culo!

-¿si crees que puedes? ¡ah, mi cámara!

-jajajajaja ¿ahora quien tiene el poder?- hizo veinte fotos seguidas.-… Gin... ¿porque en todas sales con la misma cara de hijo de puta sonriente?- decía con miles de gotitas.

-es mi cara.

-...

-Zoro.

-¿si?

-¿no hacemos una juntos y quedamos en paz?

-hecho.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó el viernes, víspera de la marcha de su viaje, a parte de día de entrega de notas de segundo trimestre, pero eso es algo que por el momento pasaremos por alto.<p>

-bueno señorito- dijo con ánimo Lesbia.- su maleta ya esta lista.

-muchas gracias.- cerró la maleta por fin terminada.- uff...

-¿está nervioso?

-¿yo?- empezó ponerse nervioso.- n-no... ¿Porque iba a estar nervioso? Solo es... un viaje.- suspiró.- la verdad no se si voy a poder dormir esta noche de los nervios.

-bueno, saliendo el avión a las cuatro de la mañana no creo que vaya a dormir mucho.

-¿¡A LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANAAAA!

-así que por eso no le quería hablar la hora con el señorito.- comentó el anciano mayordomo ayudando a su señor con la maleta.

-ciertamente. Antes de que se me olvide Hermes, revisa la maleta de Zoro. Seguramente entre él y Lesbia la han llenado de bañadores inútiles y se han olvidado del chaquetón que le hará falta en las húmedas mañanas de Venecia.

-si, señor.

* * *

><p>-si no te das más prisa perderemos el avión.- andaba Mihawk tan apresurado que al peliverde le costaba seguirle el paso.<p>

-iría más deprisa si no estuviéramos de madrugada, me muero de sueño.-bostezó.

-estás mas crío que de costumbre, aguanta un poco y ahora podrás dormir en el avión.

Eso último hubiese sido una gran opción, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el niño se iba durmiendo por las esquinas cual paciente de narcolepsia, si no fuera porque... al entrar en el avión...

-cuando volvamos dale las gracias a Hermes.- le recordaba el mayor poniendo el equipaje de mano en el porta maletas mientras el menor se sentaba en la ventanilla.- si no fuera porque ha tomado el asfalto de la carretera como un circuito de formula uno no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

-si, lo siento.

-ya no te preocupes,-se sentó a su lado.- mejor intenta dormir para recuperar las horas de sueño.- se colocó las gafas y se puso a leer.

-vaaale...- contestó en un bostezo cerrando los ojos y tirándose en el asiento.

-señores pasajeros les informamos de que...- se oía la voz de una mujer a través de un interfono.

-vaya, que rápido.- comentó Mihawk.- Zoro, antes de que te duermas ¿te has colocado el cintu...rón?

El joven peliverde estaba rígido en su asiento con los ojos como platos. Por alguna razón su pelos se había encrespado más de o normal.

-¿estas bien?

-¿yo? Si, por supuesto ¿porque no iba a estarlo? Jajaja- reían nerviosamente.

-Zoro...- una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien.- por casualidad ¿esta no será la primera vez que montas en un avión?

-s-si...

El moreno suspiró.

-deberías habérmelo dicho. Ahora es demasiado tarde para conseguir un tranquilizante.

-¿Qué dices? Eso no me hace falta.- aseguraba no de una manera muy convincente para el mayor que volvió a suspirar.

-relájate,- dijo volviendo los ojos a su libro.- los aviones son el transporte más seguro que existe.

-no hace falta que me lo digas, estoy completamente tranquilo.- giró su vista hacia la ventana. -_me cago en todo lo cagable, solo se me ocurre a mi tragarme Perdidos de principio a fin antes de mi prime viaje en avión. Bien por mi ¿ahora que hago? ¿Decírselo al estirado de mi novio? No, mejor pensar en positivo como que por ejemplo no me ha tocado la cola del avión, y en Perdidos los que no iban en la cola del avión estuvieron mejor... ¡pero que más da si el final es una mierda para todos!_

Sus pensamientos se acallaron completamente cuando el avión tomó velocidad para despegar. Su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión y sin darse cuenta había agarrado con mucha fuerza la manga de Mihawk.

Ya estabilizado el avión el peliverde soltó aire aliviado; pero seguidamente notó como todo se inclinaba hacia la derecha, y otra vez nervioso se permitió mirar por la ventanillas.

-¡ah! ¡Van a poner el avión cabeza abajo!

-¡solo lo están inclinado un poco idiota!

-disculpen señores, si nos hacen el favor de alzar la voz.- les pidió una azafata.

-si, lo sentimos, discúlpenos.

-¿y para que lo inclinan?

-para cambiar de dirección y no acabar en medio del Congo.-le explicó con el ceño fruncido y un tono que le llamaba en toda su cara "tonto".

-pues que despegue dirección Venecia.

-¿sabes Zoro? Por muy hijo suyo que seas nunca pensé que esta conversación se repetiría en mi vida.

Sin más incidentes, a pesar de que ni por asomo el peliverde fue capaz de conciliar el sueño debido a pequeñas turbulencias entre otras cosas, un par de horas después, el avión aterrizó en su lugar de destino.

Tras esto, tal y como si fuese un taxi, un pequeño barco los llevó a la isla principal de Venecia y les dejó en una de las callejuelas cerca de su hotel.

Todo estaba silencioso y en calma, a los oídos solo llegaba el leve movimiento de agua y la humedad de madrugada hacía agradecer el chaquetón cubriendo su cuerpo.

Aquel viaje en avión parecía solo una lejana pesadilla.

-por aquí Zoro, no te pierdas.

-no.- seguía al mayor con la maleta al hombro.

Cruzaron algunos pequeños puentes y doblaron un par de esquinas hasta encontrar finalmente su hotel. Teniendo en cuenta que iba con un rico jefe de, sino todas, la mayoría de agencias de viajes el hotel no era lo esperado. Era pequeño, de unos tres pisos, con cierto estilo palacial veneciano del siglo XV; sin embargo, se veía acogedor.

-Casa Nicolo Priuli. Que no se te olvide el nombre por si acaso.

-lo dices como si me fuera a perder.

-imaginaciones tuya ¿que motivo puedo tener yo para pensar que no te vas a saber orientar en la ciudad mas laberíntica del planeta?

-...

Lo que se veía por fuera del edificio también se podía hasta respirar en su interior. Se veía un lugar cálido y rebosante de amabilidad.

-¿te gusta el sitio?

-si, la verdad es que si.

Lo cual no quitaba que un grupo de irlandeses no se lo pudiera cargar con sus quejas a los encargados a primera hora de la mañana.

-pero a ver si se van estos y podemos entrar ya en la habitación ¿no te parece?

Y por fin, una vez hablado con la recepcionista, pudieron llegar a su habitación. Estaba en el segundo piso con un amplio balcón que daba vista a uno de los canales aunque eso no fue en lo primero que se fijó el joven.

-¡aah!- gimió fuerte Zoro de placer al tirarse de lleno en la cama de matrimonio.- por fin una cama…

-no te recuestes mucho que tenemos muchas cosas que ver, para empezar la plaza San Marcos que será…- el joven estaba placidamente dormido. Resopló.- ¿Qué le vamos hacer?- se preguntó a si mismo resignado a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama de espaldas al otro.- también nos vendrá bien descansar un poco.

* * *

><p>Al final las horas que no durmieron por los nervios y por el viaje en si lo recuperaron durmiendo todo el día en el hotel. Ambos se levantaron algo mas tarde de las cuatro con un hambre voraz, así que con el sueño renovado se dedicaron a investigar un lugar donde poder echarse algo a la boca por los canales Venecianos.<p>

Finalmente encontraron entre callejuelas concurridas un puesto de pizzas, tras pasar por este se sentaron en los bancos de una plazoleta.

-se ve raro.- comentó el peliverde.

-yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que vi que vendía las pizzas como tapas.

-no me refería a eso.

-¿entonces?

-nunca hubiese podido imaginarte comiendo pizza.- dijo divertido.

-es solo comida- se metió un trozo en la boca y masticó.

-aún así...- le echó un vistazo a la pizza de Mihawk.- pero sigues siendo igual de sobrio- suspiró.- con una margarita no es que digas mucho de tus gusto.

-si quieres saber de mi preguntarme. Te saldrá mas rentable que sacar tus propias conjeturas.

-ah... ¿eso significa que pudo hacerte cualquier pregunta?

-si, lo cual no quiere decir que te la conteste.

Zoro le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-esta bien, a ver si puedes responderme a esto ¿siempre vas con blusa y corbata?

-es lo que estoy acostumbrado a llevar, por lo tanto con lo que mas cómodo estoy, pero no siempre, a tu edad iba siempre en vaqueros y camiseta.

-ah...

-¿tanto te interesaba eso?

-solo curiosidad.- pensó su siguiente pregunta.- ¿porque elegiste Venecia?

-...

-¿Mihawk?

-pensé que te gustaría. Aquí fue donde hicimos nuestro viaje de fin de curso cuando éramos jóvenes, me refiero a Shanks, tu padre, yo... a todos nos conmovió esta ciudad, era algo completamente diferente a lo que habíamos visto y esperado. Y Kotaro en especial estaba ilusionado; para él fue como una revelación, a partir de ese momento decidió que quería recorrer cada rincón del mundo. Aunque después todo quedara en palabras.

-¿no viajo más?

-que yo sepa solo viajó un par de veces después de graduarse; prefirió casarse y volver a su pueblo en vez de una vida que le llevara al sentimiento que tuvo en esta ciudad.

El peliverde puso una mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

-le pasó igual que a mi abuela.- hizo una pausa para ver si el mayor decía algo.- los dos soñaban con viajar, conocer diferentes sitios y personas... pero prefirieron casarse y formar una familia a la que dedicarse.

-era algo que yo en ese momento no era capaz de concebir.

-¿y ahora?

-ahora... lo concibo un poco mejor.- se miraron a los ojos un pequeño momento, seguidamente el mayor apartó la mirada. Arrugando el papel donde antes estaba su ya recién comido trozo de pizza y levantándose lo tiró a la papelera que tenía mas cerca del banco.- ¿has terminado?

-si.- contestó haciendo lo mismo que él y empezando a seguirlo.

-¡eh, junge! ¡junge!... ¡ragazzo, ragazzo!... ¡boy!

-¡ah!- se sobresaltó al notar como le agarraban fuerte el hombro. Al girarse se encontró con un hombre mayor de unos treinta años, hombros anchos, pelo negro corto y ojos rasgados con iris oscuros.- ¿que quiere?

-ah, español.-habló con un acento alemán.- Se te cayó el móvil del bolsillo al levantarte del banco.- le mostró su móvil evidentemente.

-ah, muchas gracias.

-Gern geschehen. Digo... de nada.

-Hast dus dast Telefon?- preguntó tras el hombre una mujer de melena rubia y ojos marrones.

-Ja- contestó este.- ist Spanisch.

-ah, -miró a Zoro con amabilidad- ten mas cuidado a partir de ahora- habló con el mismo acento del hombre.- los turistas somos punto de mira.

-si.

La mujer sonrió.

-bueno querida.- dijo el hombre pasado su mano por la espalda de la mujer y colocándola en su hombro.- mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

-Ja.- quito la mano del hombre como quien se aparte una mosca.- hasta otra chico, disfruta de tu viaje. Hasta la vista.

-Adiós chico.- dijo el hombre siguiendo a la mujer que ya se iba.

-adiós... ¡ah, Mihawk!- se giró rápidamente encontrándose de lleno con la figura del mayor.

-¿que?

-uff... pensé que te habías ido.

-he estado todo el tiempo aquí.- miró por detrás del peliverde a la pareja de alemanes que se alejaba.- se nota que Alemania nos lleva mucha ventaja, los dos hablaban perfectamente español.

-y son amables.

-eso no es raro en los alemanes.- se volteó echando a andar.- que su prototipo no sea una figura de amabilidad no significa que en esta vida no haya de todo.

Zoro, como antes, volvió a seguirlo, sin embargo, esa vez echó una pequeña mirada a la pareja de alemanes, viendo como ambos, tímidamente, se tomaban de la mano.

Sus ojos miraron al frente de nuevo, fijándose en la mano de Mihawk. Con algo de nerviosismo sus dedos rozaron levemente la palma del mayor. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza aferró esa mano.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero todo se calmó en el mismo instante en que Mihawk también aferró su mano.

-¿no te da vergüenza ir de la mano con un viejo como yo?

-pe… ¿pero que tonterías dices?

-ah, es verdad, nadie nos conoce.-dijo con desgana.

-¡yo iría siempre contigo de la mano si no fuera por las malditas apariencias!- rugió cabreado. Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su tutor se podía decir perfectamente que el interior de un volcán era un infierno helado al lado de le el rostro del peliverde.- aunque si te molesta nos soltamos y ya esta.- decía bajito y con la voz temblorosa mirando para otro lado.

Mihawk puso una sonrisa amable que no ponía ya hacía mucho tiempo.

-no, no me molesta- el joven le volvió la vista cohibido.- ¿nos vamos?

-ss… si…

* * *

><p>Como primer día no hicieron mucho turismo, simplemente se dedicaron a pasear y a ser lo que nunca eran en casa, y eso era ser una pareja normal. Puede que fuera una pequeña tontería como otra cualquiera, pero que ellos todavía no habían podido tener, por lo tanto algo que debían aprovechar mas que nada.<p>

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa, y parecía que en tan solo un parpadeo había terminado su primer día de viaje. Ahora el silencio se deslizaba por las paredes de su habitación haciendo un tupido velo, apartando a los dos amantes al resto del mundo.

-ah.- el gemido de Zoro quedó ahogado al morder la almohada a la vez que Mihawk entraba en su interior.

-¿estas bien?

-si...- pudo decir entre bocanadas de aire.- estoy bien...

El mayor le besó en el cuello y empezó con un movimiento lento, terminado a los instantes siguientes en un gran sentimiento de éxtasis.

Recobrando el aliento ambos, el moreno salió el joven y el besó el rostro, este le devolvió el gestó besándole directamente en los labios; y se recostaron, Mihawk sobre Zoro apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del peliverde.

-Mihawk...

-dime.

-me alegro mucho de estar aquí... contigo.

El otro no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y volvió a besarle en la cara muy cerca del labio.

-y yo, solo contigo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Dioooooooos! ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡por fin acabe de subir todos los capítulos que tenía! ¡dios santo! ¡una semana entera subiendo Próxima Parada! ¿no os cansáis? Porque hasta yo misma me he cansado de mi propio fic xDDD

bueno, como digo ya tengo todo lo que tenía en Mundo Yaoi subido, asi que ahora toca lo que toca ¡ha escribir!

y por vuestra parte a esperar a que actualice, gracias por vuestra comprensión (reverencia) ala! A ser feliz!


	45. El viaje II

¡Hola! sea que habeis esperado mucho pero por fin, despues de mas de tres meses... ¡aquí está! ¡capitulo cuarenta y cinco! y no hago la rima porque está muy repetida xD

bueno, aqui continua el maravilloso viaje por venecia. como saveis esta en Italia, por lo que se habla italiano :D (se nota que pasé bachillerato ¿verdad?) el caso es que esto me ha supuesto varios problemas, el principal: no tengo ni idea de italiano, asi que si alguie sabe y se le queman los ojos con mi italiano del traducctor google que sepa que va avisado.

por otra parte, en el fic aparecen autobuses, pero como estamos en venecia dichos autobuses son barcos con su motorcito y todo, pero son autobuses, no góndolas, digo esto porque individuo X me dijo "no son autobuses-barco, son góndolas" y yo... realmente si tiene un nombre especifico no lo sé pero se distinguirlo de una góndola xD

muchas gracias a **Atolot**,** Pandore** y **Sarpuri** por sus comentarios! y a los demas tambien, pero a vosotros ya os he contestado por privado xD

perdon por las faltas, y por si algunas palbras en cursiva (pensamientos) salen juntas, pero el editor me las pone asi por la cara y no se si se me habrá escapado alguna.

y sin nada mas que decir... ¡ha disfrutar!

**Capitulo 45 El Viaje II**

Esa segunda mañana en Venecia se levantaron temprano y con energías renovadas, desayunaron en el hotel sin bulla y salieron tranquilamente a la calle.

A pesar de no haber pisado desde su adolescencia aquella isla italiana Mihawk fue en todo momento el único guía que necesitaron; se movía de un lado para otro absolutamente como si conociera cada ladrillo levantado y más de una vez, su joven compañero, pensó que no es que supiera sino que disimulaba muy bien que no sabía; sin embargo, llegaron a una parada de autobuses-barcos a la primera destrozando así esa teoría.

Subidos al dicho transporte público hicieron su camino al rededor de Venecia, dejándole este en una parada cercana a ya un barco oficial de turistas que navegaba por los grandes canales venecianos mostrando un gran desfile de recintos palaciales del Cuatrocento italiano.

-¿y autobuses normales tienen?

-no, en esta ciudad lo único que se puede adquirir con ruedas y motor es, como mucho, una moto, y tampoco creo que encontremos.

-con razón se respira mejor...-inspiró profundamente y expiró.- oye ¿y eso que de que Venecia huele a alcantarilla?

-leyendas urbanas de catetos como puedes comprobar.

Terminado el pequeño crucero volvieron a pisar las losas de piedra. Las calles por allí estaban mucho más concurridas que las que atravesaron el día anterior, en su mayoría eran turistas.

Analizando la situación a Zoro no le costó creer que si se fueran todos los extranjeros la acuática ciudad se quedaría en cuatro gatos, que por cierto era muy fácil distinguirlos porque iban más rápido que un fórmula uno, cosa que permitía solo dos opciones: una, esquivar como se pudiera; dos, un enlace brazo con brazo y tomar carácter de un jugador de rugby tal y como vio a dos chicas españolas hacer ¿que como sabía que eran españolas? Porque no había mas que verlas.

El caso fue que tuvo que tomar la primera opción porque dudaba tremendamente de que su tutor, que esquivaba con agilidad y elegancia, estuviera dispuesto a la segunda.

Finalmente y con su largo paseo, encontrando fundamentalmente hileras e hileras de tenderetes que vendían máscaras y objetos diferentes de cristal entre otros, acabaron en el Puente Rialto.

Zoro se apoyó con los codos en la balaustrada de dicho puente; tras un suspiro, el joven peliverde se quedó absorto en las aguas del gran canal que esa misma mañana había surcado.

Sonrió. Le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de Mihawk pero la verdad es que estaba muy contento.

-Zoro.- el llamado levantó la mirada hacia su izquierda.

-ah, has traído comida.- dijo acercándose al mayor para coger su trozo de pizza.

-si, lo siento,-se lo dio.- te he traído cuatro quesos, siendo la hora de comer no se puede esperar gran variedad.

-no importa, esta también me gusta.

Ambos comieron apoyados en la balaustrada, el menor con mucha más ansia visto que tenía mucha más hambre; tanta que le había resaltado al mayor para que le dejara descansar en medio del Rialto mientras el iba a por comida.

Zoro volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el canal encontrando en el punto de visión de sus ojos negros una góndola llena de gente con un remero cantando.

Dio un último mordisco a lo que quedaba de su pizza y tras tragar dijo:

-me extraña que no me lo hayas ofrecido aún.

-¿el que?

-un viaje en góndola.

-¿eh?- dijo en un tono de voz más que áspero.- ¿TÚ quieres ir en góndola?

-¡yo no quiero ir en góndola!- le gritó rojo como un farolillo chino.- simplemente .- le apartó la mirada.- me extraña que no me lo hayas pedido. Después de todo fuiste tu el que propuso este viaje.

Mihawk no contestó, tan solo se quedó mirando como la góndola se alejaba con el ceño aún más fruncido. No tenía buenos recuerdos de su primer viaje en góndola...

o0FlashBack0o

Los alumnos del Tori Shikku habían llegado la pasada noche a Venecia y esa mañana se habían levantando con muchas ganas de explorar las calles.

Tras decirle Sora veinte veces a su todavía no sabido futuro esposo que no se iba a montar con él en góndola y que se tirara desde lo alto del campanario de San Marcos se fueron formando los grupos. La chica se fue con sus amigas, Makino y Alvida; por su parte, Kotaro fue con sus dos inseparables amigos más Kuma, Jimbei, Cocodrilo y Doflamingo.

-¡mirad! ¡autobuses de mar!- gritaba el peliverde oscuro a plena voz con miles de estrellas en sus ojos glaucos señalando todo aquello que le llamaba la atención.- ¡mirad! ¡una tienda de disfraces venecianos! ¡mirad! ¡puestos de pizzas como si fueran tapas! ¡mirad, mirad, mirad! ¡GÓNDOLAS!

-Kotaro, mejor tranquilizate o te dará un jamacuco.- le decía el pelirrojo entre risas.

-dejale, es propio de plebeyos ilusionarse con cosas vanales.- habló Doflamingo con sorna.

-más bien... creo que es culpa de aquellos que deberían darle ejemplo.- analizó Jimbey con una gota de sudor bajando por su cogote al ver como su profesor Tom iba de pie y con brazos alzados en la proa de una góndola gritando "yupi" mientras el profesor Rayleigh le decía que sería bueno que se calmara.

-¡bah! Yo me ilusionaré mucho pero vosotros sois unos amargados de la vida, toda Venecia a vuestros pies y vais como si fuera Fuenlabrada. Que poca vergüenza.

-¡yo también me ilusiono!- se defendió Shanks indignado.- si quieres te lo demuestro ¡mira! ¡una italiana con las piernas depiladas!- imitó a Kotaro.

-¿y que pasa con eso?

-¿de verdad no lo sabes?- le preguntó el rubio de las gafas con la cabeza bien alta.- las italianas no se depilan.

-¿en serio?- preguntó cada vez con mas curiosidad.- no tenia ni idea.

-no te preocupes, es normal, para un plebeyo como tu...

-te esta tomando el pelo, Kotaro. -tajó Mihawk lo que a su criterio era un soberana tontería.

-mejor ni le avises.- le dijo Cocodrilo.- solo un tonto creería que por ser mujer e italiana ya no te depilas.

-lo únicos que no parecen ilusionados son Mihawk y Cocodrilo.- comentó Kuma sin sentimiento y sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-¡tu no eres quien para decirnos nada!- rugieron los dos.

-aunque tiene razón.- intervino Jimbey.- ya podría parecer que disfrutáis un poco del viaje y quitar esos ceños fruncidos.

-disfrutamos a nuestra manera.- defendió Cocodrilo.

-y sin parecer un circo.- siguió el de los ojos amarillos.

Unos puntos suspensivos se formaron sobre las cabezas de los "ilusionados".

-¡corrillo de planes!- gritó Shanks y todos hicieron un corro juntando cabezas excluyendo a los dos "no ilusionados" que los miraban con miles de gotitas y con cierto temor preguntándose si no sería mejor huir ahora que podían.- ¡decidido!- volvió a clamar el pelirrojo a la vez que se habría el circulo.- ¡tenemos que hacerles reír y el primero que se ria de los dos nos invita toda la semana!

-¿¡y eso lo decidís vosotros!- bramaron incrédulos.

-bien, empezaré yo.- dijo Kuma abriendo su inseparable libro.- os leeré la Biblia de principio a fin y así encontrareis la felicidad en vuestro corazones.

-¡corta el rollo Kuma!- le estampo Kotaro el libro en la cara apartándolo- y escuchad la esencia del chiste.- puso una sonrisa victoriosa a sus dos serios compañeros.- va un hombre... y se sienta en un hacha.

A pesar de no ser todavía ni la hora de comer se pudo oír el bello cantar de los grillos.

-no... parece que les haya hecho mucha gracia.- le avisó Jimbey con miles de gotitas a Kotaro que aún esperaba un algo de sus compañeros, mas solo le mostraban caras de asco.

-pues el tío se partió el culo ¡jajajaja!- si no se hubiese reído a carcajada limpia el sonido de los grillos habría vuelto.

-¡aprende del maestro de la risa, plebeyo!- gritó a pleno pulmón Doflamingo captando la atención de todo el mundo. Vestido de gondolero, con remo en mano, se mantenía como un conquistador en una barca veneciana.- ¡Taraá!

Silencio.

-¿que demonios pretenderá?- se preguntó Mihawk en voz alta con un malhumor creciendo cada vez más como el de su compañero.

-lo ignoro tanto como ignoro de donde ha sacado la góndola.

-¡ahora mi turno!- clamó Shanks acercándose a ellos, sin saber de donde venía, a toda velocidad y escondiendo algo.- ¡Cocodrilo! ¡ponte esto y ríete de ti mismo!

Las palabras claves: Venecia, carnaval, rosa y vestido.

-¡metete eso por donde te quepa!- le rugió.

-¡pff!- Mihawk se llevó de un golpe la mano a su boca, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-¡te has reído, te has reído, te has reído, te has reído!- repitió rápidamente Shanks señalándole con el dedo.

-¡no me he reído! ¡estaba tosiendo!

-claro que si campeón, y Kotaro y Sora son pareja.

-¡oye! ¡que eso algún día se hará realidad!

-claro que si campeón.

-¡TU! ¡ maldito ragazzo spagnollo de pelo rossi!- aquellos roncos bramidos como los de los Orcos en el Señor delo Anillos llamaron la atención de todos. Una mujer se acercaba cual león en celo al grupo de estudiantes.- ¡devuélveme el mio vestito!

-¡ah! ¡es verdad! ¡que me fui sin pagar!

-¿¡como puedes hacer eso por la cara!- exclamaron todos esa vez.

-¡farò carne tritata maldito ragazzo!

-¡no sé lo que me dice pero mejor huimos! ¡vamos!

-¡AH!-gritaron todos al se echados a la góndola de Doflamingo.

-¡vamos Dofla! ¡dale caña!- animó Shanks.

-¿como que le de caña? Si solo te quiere a ti.

-¡eh! ¡el bambino che ha robato la góndola!- gritó un remero en su góndola señalando a Doflamingo muy cabreado seguido de otros remeros en sus barcas con unos humores no muy diferentes.

-¡ha darle caña!

-¡wah!- gritaron todos apretándose en la popa mas habían tomado la velocidad de un jet.

o0FinFlashBack0o

Una persecución en góndola, solo nombrarlo ya sobrepasaba su habilidad para digerir surrealismo. Por suerte la historia terminó relativamente bien; tras la bronca del profesor Rayleigh acompañada por las carcajadas del profesor Tom se les dio un pagaré por daños y perjuicios tanto a la señora como a los gondoleros y así pudieron seguir con su viaje. Por otro lado, desde ese momento ninguno de ellos tuvo lo que había tener para montarse en una de las góndolas ya que por donde quiera que fueran un remero les miraba con odio.

-Mihawk.- dirigió su vista hacia el joven.- ¿estas bien? De repente has empezado a fruncir el ceño y tu ceja temblaba.

-ah, si, estoy...- miró hacia el gran canal topándose con los ojos de un remero bastante viejo, este le miró con odio y le hizo una señal de "te estoy vigilando".- _esto __ya __no __es __ni __surrealismo_.- estoy bien. Vamos,- empezó a caminar con el peliverde a su lado.- tienes que ver San Marcos de una vez por todas.

-¿hay que andar mucho?

-depende de por que entiendas mucho.

-¿que?- entonó con queja.

-¿tan débil eres que no puedes aguantar mi ritmo?

-¡yo no soy débil! ¡a ver si puedes aguantar tu mi ritmo!- empezó a dar zancadas mas grandes y mas rápidas.

-si me adelantas te vas a perder.

El paseo fue considerable, pero no tanto como para agotar al más joven, ya que lo que le cansaba en realidad era la marcha del mayor, pero este lo tuvo en cuenta y aminoró la velocidad.

De esta manera llegaron a una amplia calle, también llena de turistas, con el inmenso mar a su vera. Siguiendo por dicha calle se encontraron con el Puente de la Paja, y justo estaban atravesándolo cuando Mihawk se paró en medio y llamó la atención al peliverde.

-Zoro, ven, creo que tienes que ver esto.- dijo de espaldas al mar, mirando al pequeño canal que salía de la ciudad.

-¿el que?- se acercó a él mirando en su misma dirección.

Entre dos edificios que franqueaban en canal se podía ver en su parte superior un puente de piedra blanca, cubierto, de estilo renacentista y con dos pequeñas ventanas.

-es el Puente de los Suspiros. Conecta el Palacio Ducal, donde se rendía juicio a los criminales, con la antigua prisión. Como ves el puente no presenta ninguna salida al exterior, ademas por dentro es un espacio demasiado estrecho, una vez ponías un pie ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿y porque le llaman "de los Suspiros".

-como te he dicho no había posibilidad de escapatoria una vez dentro del puente. Al preso, escoltado con una guardia delante y otro detrás, le permitían como último favor mirar unos segundos a través de la ventana, este miraba al mar y... resignándose a perder su libertad o sus vida... simplemente suspiraba.

Zoro, oyendo las palabras de sus tutor, quedó mirando el puente.

-suena un poco tétrico.

-no es para menos.- el mismo soltó un suspiro.- venga, la plaza San Marcos esta al doblar la esquina.

-si.

La plaza San Marcos era toda una belleza, sin embargo toda su atención se la robaba la basílica que le daba nombre. Incluso el peliverde se quejó sobrecogido al ver tamaño edificio.

Era imposible abarcarla en una sola mirada y solo sus cinco puertas abocinadas ya marcaba toda su fortaleza y grandiosidad. Las cúpulas parecían llegar al cielo, y en la tribuna colocada sobre los portones cuatros caballos vigilaba toda la plaza como si quisieran proteger ese santuario.

-parece que no tendremos que hacer mucha cola.- dijo el moreno sacándole de su embobamiento.- no te quedes atrás.

-no.

La cola para entrar verdaderamente no era muy larga, pero turistas ilógicos la hacían lenta porque en vez de hacer fotos y después meterse en la hilera hacían las dos cosas a la vez.

-que lento, macho.- se quejó el joven.

-habrá que echarle paciencia, por aquí hay muchas cafeterías, en cuanto salgamos de la basílica descansamos un rato.

-vaaale.- dijo con paciencia, después le echó otra mirada a San Marco.- la verdad, verla en fotos o estudiarla no es lo mismo que tenerla delante. Impresiona mucho.

-ah, es cierto, recuerdo haber estudiado contigo ¿como vas con los temas?

-bueno... mi profesora Robin va a toda pastilla porque vamos por el Renacimiento y, como no para de repetir, la selectividad está a la vuelta de la esquina y... ¡no hablemos de eso! ¡que estamos de vacaciones!

-si, cuando volvamos a Nowaki ya tendremos tiempo tu y yo de hablar de tus desastrosas notas de segundo trimestre.

-si...- contestó resignado. Tampoco eran tan desastrosas, el trío lalalá de siempre.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito de mujer llamó la atención de toda la plaza.- ¡ayuda por favor! ¡me han robado el bolso!- dijo en italiano.

Tanto Zoro como Mihawk vieron a la mujer en e suelo pidiendo ayuda y a un hombre haciéndose paso a empujones y amenazando con una navaja, pero lo que vieron a continuación superaron toda esa escena.

Una especie de petardo rojo con mucha potencia cruzó la plaza como un cometa llegando a parar en la cabeza del atracador, que al instante, soltando bolso y arma, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Se hizo un silencio rotundo, como si se hubiese parado el tiempo. Entonces, sonó una canción.

Sull´isola dei cecchini sono nato

(en la isla de los francotiradores fue donde yo nací)

cento spari, cento colpi

(cien disparos, cien aciertos)

lu,lu,la,la,luu..

-¡c´é il!- gritó un hombre entusiasmado señalando con su dedo.- ¡c´é il guerriero cecchini!

A la vez que en toda la plaza empezó a escucharse grandes vítores repitiéndose una y otra vez "il guerriero cecchini, il guerriero cecchini", Zoro puso sus ojos allá donde había señalado el hombre.

En lo alto del tejado de uno de los edificios situados al norte de la plaza había una hombre. El peliverde abrió de suma sorpresa los parpados por completo.

-_no...__no __puede __ser._

Desconfiando de su vista sacó su móvil, agradeciendo por primera vez que Mihawk le hubiese comprado el modelo más moderno del mercado por el momento; activó la cámara de fotos y le dio por completo al zoom para ver bien ha ese personaje.

Llevaba unas botas, algo que parecía un traje de buzo, una capa roja y una máscara amarilla y azul típica de carnavales venecianos. Pero para Zoro todo eso quedó lejos mas de la máscara sobresalía una larga nariz que para el nunca sería irreconocible.

De esta manera, y a pesar de sus mediocres notas en ingles, en su mente se formó fuerte y claro la siguiente frase.

-_ARE __YOU __FUCKING __KIDDING __ME!_

* * *

><p>Ya estaban dentro de San Marcos, sin embargo, el joven que no se había recuperado de su conmoción estaba más ocupado en buscar en el Internet de su móvil al llamado Guerriero Cecchini.<p>

Era el héroe de Venecia, pero no un héroe político o ecológico, ni tan siquiera un policía; era un héroe como Spirderman o Batman que había llegado a Venecia hará ya más de tres meses y que se había dedicado a combatir el crimen con ahínco.

Por supuesto que al principio fue objeto de burlas, sin embargo ahora Venecia confiaba en el Guerriero Cecchini que siempre la protegía con su gran tirachinas lanza y otros artilugios, decía así la noticia que leyó.

-_la __madre __que __te __parió __Usopp, __estás __majarón __perdio._

-¿quieres dejar el móvil?- le regañó el mayor.- no hemos venido hasta aquí para que desprecies este patrimonio histórico.

-ah, lo siento, es que quería saber quién era ese tipo.

-un idiota disfrazado, con eso te basta.

-_no __puedo __quitarle __la __razón._

Guardó el móvil y observó, todo lo que sus ojos permitieron, el interior de San Marcos. Historia de arte no era su asignatura favorita y el era ateo por excelencia, aún así, encontrase en ese lugar... era sorprendente.

Por lo que había estudiado, todo su actual y enorme contexto tenía catorce siglos.

-_catorce __siglos... __se __dicen __rápido._

Más de mil años, eso es lo que ese edificio llevaba existiendo. Y no solo era eso, las primeras construcciones de ese tipo no se contaban con los conocimientos arquitectónicos de ahora, algunas como Santa Sofía tuvieron un derrumbamiento de cúpula, era increíble que San Marcos siguiera en pie. Con todo ello ahí estaba él, una mota de polvo en ese inmenso interior religioso, no dejaba de ser una propaganda del cristianismo entre otros, pero había que admitir que se lo trabajaban.

-¿mm? Mihawk.

-dime.

-algunos mosaicos no están completos ¿es por el tiempo?

-algunos por el tiempo, algunos por la experiencia. En el siglo VIII sufrió un motín, por ejemplo. Por eso algunas partes están en restauración. Los cuatro caballos que hemos visto fuera que sustituyen a los originales.

-ah...

-ven, vamos a subir arriba.

-voy.

Las escaleras estaban cerca de la entrada, eran de piedra, viejas, estrechas y evidentemente, teniendo en cuenta la altura del edificio, largas.

Al llegar al final y salir fuera, Zoro inspiró profundamente tomando aire y en cuanto dirigió la vista a la plaza pensó no solo que había valido la pena subir sino todo el viaje.

Siguió a Mihawk hasta colocarse los dos entre los cuatro caballos, con los codos cada uno en la balaustrada. El cielo estaba completamente rojo, el mar teñido de un morado casi azul y el sol empezaba a esconderse.

Venecia, San Marcos y el atardecer, todo duraba un tiempo diferente; a veces milenios, a veces siglos, y a veces solo unos segundos. Eran la afirmación de lo efímero, pero por ello era tan hermoso, y porque estar allí, en primera fila, viendo algo que no se iba a repetir nunca más, te hacía sentir satisfecho en la vida.

-Mihawk...- le llamó casi en un susurro.- muchas gracias... -apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.- por haberme traído aquí.

El se los ojos amarillos se permitió una sonrisa protectora, pasó su brazo por la espalda del joven para atraerlo más a él y le besó.

* * *

><p>En su tercera mañana se levantaron tarde, bien les hacía falta descansar, por lo que se perdieron el desayuno del hotel; pero sin hacer ni mucho menos un mar de un vaso de agua salieron a la calle en busca de una cafetería.<p>

Encontraron una no muy lejos de Nicolo Priuli, como siempre al lado de un pequeño canal por donde pasaban de vez en cuando gondoleros cantando.

-uff... parece mentira que ya estemos a lunes. Solo nos queda hoy y mañana.

-no te quejes tanto, no se puede decir que no hayamos aprovechado el viaje y que no podamos seguir aprovechándolo.

-ya...- miró al pequeño canal pensativo.- ¿sabes? Creo que ayer comprendí de verdad porque a mi padre le gusto tanto esta ciudad. Es completamente diferente; no me refiero solo por los barcos y el agua, también... sus gentes, la forma de ser, de hacer las cosas... mires por donde mires nada es igual a como son las cosas en casa.

-cuando se viaja uno siempre se da cuenta de ello Zoro.- el peliverde le miró.- cada persona en el mundo es diferente y nos influenciamos de los que hay a nuestro al rededor, por ello, al llegar a un lugar lejano todo se ve diferente. Esa misma sensación que tienes con Venecia puedes tenerla por ejemplo en Asturias, y no solo con las personas que presentaban una amabilidad innata, también con el paisaje, completamente verde... me recordó mucho a los campos de Inglaterra.

-vaya,-dijo un poco impresionado.- se nota que has viajado mucho.

-bueno, generalmente me he visto obligado por mi trabajo, pero pienso que siempre es bueno para cualquier persona viajar a cualquier lugar; ello nos da mas perspectiva de las cosas, nos enseña y nos culturiza. Quedarse aislado en "tus dominios", para mi, es un atraso.- dio un sorbo a su café- por cierto ¿le dijiste a alguien que venías a Venecia?

-se lo dije a Gin ya que es mi confidente en cuanto a nosotros y... también se lo dije a mis amigos del pueblo. Para que me cubrieran las espaldas.

-¿mm? ¿ellos están enterados?

-digamos que no les he explicado la historia de mi vida pero si.

-entiendo.

-no se irán de la lengua, son conscientes de ello.

-ya, esa amiga tuya parecía responsable.

-si.- suspiró.- tengo ya más ganas de graduarme y no tener que ir mintiendo.

-pues a ver si no repites.- dijo serio pero con naturalidad.

-¿¡a que viene eso!- rugió.- ¡ah! Ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablé con ellos me dijeron que les trajera algo, pero la verdad... no sé que llevarles.

-ah los chicos no sé, pero a ella le podrías traer cristal de Murano.

-¿cristal de Murano?

-si, Murano es una pequeñas isla muy cerca de Venecia, incluso hacen visitas turísticas, es famosa por su trabajo con el cristal que después traen aquí.

-ah, por eso hay tanto cristal por todos lados.

-así es, y sobre todo a las mujeres les llama mucho la atención.

-¿en serio? ¿entonces me puedes esperar? -dijo levantándose.- Es que al otro lado del puente hay una tienda de ese cristal, le compro algo y ya me quito eso de encima.

-esta bien, aquí te espero ¿tienes dinero?

-si.- contestó a la vez que ya se iba.

Mihawk miró como el chico cruzaba el puente y se metía en la tienda. Suspiró sonriendo, el mismo no estaba convencido del viaje cuando lo propuso, pero junto a él estaba disfrutando tanto como si tuviese su edad.

-no se mueva.- oyó tras de él a la vez que escuchaba un "clac" y notaba como le apuntaban con algo en la espalda.

-que demonios...

-no haga nada mientras yo no se lo ordene, Mihawk Yurakiur.

-¿quién es usted?

-eso no le importa, lo que le importa es que yo si sé quien es usted: Mihawk Yurakiur, cabeza de la familia Yurakiur, treinta y seis años, vive en Nowaki y es el principal responsable de varias agencias de viajes.

Claramente, toda esa perorata sobre sus vida era para que le tomara en serio, y lo consiguió. Empezó a sentirse intranquilo.

-¿qué quiere?

-que venga conmigo.

-¿y si me niego?

-¿ve el hombre que está al lado de la puerta de la tienda de cristal? Es mi compañero, está armado, basta con que le de una señal para que entre y le meta un disparo entre ceja y ceja al chico.

Mihawk tragó duro.

-está bien.

* * *

><p>-<em>nunca <em>_serviré __para __hacer __regalos..._- pensó desesperado.-_¡mira!__¡al __carajo! __le __compraré __algo __en __el __aeropuerto __como __tenía __pensado __con __Jonnhy __y __Yosaku __y __si __no __le __gusta __que __venga __ella __y __se __compre __lo __que __le __gusté._

Salió de la tienda indignado y volvió a cruzar el puente.

-¿pero que...?

Donde debería estar sentado su tutor no había nadie. Se acercó a la mesa y vio que la cuenta estaba pagada.

-_¿habrá __ido __al __baño?_

Se quedó sentado un gran rato ahí, esperándole, pero Mihawk no volvía. Usó su móvil y le llamó varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta en ninguna ocasión. Inquieto, se levantó y fue a buscarle.

Miró por todos sitios, inspeccionando hasta la última tienda, busco tanto que al final se perdió y se metió por una calle que no reconocía pero que a la vez le daba la impresión que había pasado por ella más de tres veces.

-_maldita __sea... __Mihawk __¿donde __coño __estás?_

Entonces echó a correr y al doblar la esquina vio un atisbo de esperanza. Había llegado a Niccolo Priuli.

-más vale que estés ahí.

Raudo entró en el edificio. Entendiéndose a duras penas con la recepcionista esta le dio las llaves, subió al primer piso y entró en su habitación. No había nadie.

-¿Mihawk?- le llamó con un deje de angustia. No hubo respuesta.

Miró en el cuarto de baño y en la terraza ¡Dios! Estaba tan nervioso que miró hasta en el armario.

-_¿que __demonios__ pasa?_- se apoyó abatido en la puerta del armario.- _¿porqué __no __está __en __ninguna __parte?_

Le hecho una panorámica a toda la habitación, esperando encontrar algo que no hubiese visto antes. Y lo encontró.

Los ojos se le ensancharon de sorpresa y fue con nerviosismo e incluso asustado a la cama. Allí estaba el móvil de Mihawk.

-_pero... __pero __si é__l __nunca __se __lo __deja __y...__dijo __que __menos __si __yo __me __podía __perder._- lo tomó entre sus manos.- ¡ah!- gritó sobresaltado al sonar de repente el tono de llamada, casi haciendo que se le cayera el teléfono.

Antes de cogerlo lo miró sin saber que hacer. En la pantalla se leía "numero privado". Finalmente descolgó.

-¿di... diga?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Zoro.- oyó al otro lado de la linea.

El corazón se le paró unos instantes, empezó a sudar frío. La pesadilla había vuelto.

-A... Aizen.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** si, lo sé, os estaís cagando en mis muertos, y me encanta *W* ¡hala! ¡ha ser feliz!


	46. El viaje III

**Notas:** bueno, esta vez utilizaré este apartado para informa de dos cosas. La primera que aquellos barcos autobuses de Venecia se llaman vaporettos, aclarado gracias al comentario de **Taka**. Segundo, esta vez las notas finales serán tan importantes como el mismo capítulo, así que os recomiendo que no las ignoréis x3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Below**, **Kiro-kun, Atolotl y Loveless** por sus ánimos y comentarios ^^

también a ti **Ivon** xD y la respuesta es "si", aún sigo esperando esa conti ¬¬

**Capitulo 46 El viaje III**

-A... Aizen.

-me alegra saber que sigues recordando a tu buen profesor de latín.- su voz era la de siempre, la de aquel hombre amable que conoció; pero ahora el que la usaba solo le inspiraba peligro. Peligro y rabia.

-¿¡donde está Mihawk, valiente hijo de puta!

-está aquí, conmigo. Se niega hablar para confirmar su estancia, pero si quieres te envío un prueba de ello.

Ahora desde su propio móvil recibió un mensaje. Efectivamente era una foto de su tutor atado a una silla, agarrado de los pelos para que se le viera bien la cara.

-¿te ha llegado?

-¿que es lo que quiere? -preguntó tajante.

Su ex-profesor se tomó unos segundo para responder.

-cuarenta y cinco minutos. Es el tiempo que tienes para llegar a la Basílica de San Marcos. Un minuto más y no volverás a verle. Pero no te preocupes, no todo son complicaciones; soy consciente de tu orientación, en unos segundos tendrás en tu móvil un mapa de las calles de Venecia, sigue la flecha que indica la dirección. Si la flecha se torna de verde a roja es que te estás equivocando. No hace falta decir que no puedes avisar a la policía. Si haces trampas en este juego lo sabré en seguida, tengo hombres y cámara suficientes a mis servicio para vigilarte en todo momento ¿entendiste?

-si.- contestó furioso y resignado por igual.

-entonces nos vemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ah, se me olvidaba, solo podrás llegar a tiempo en el vaporetto uno que sale justo en... ocho minutos.

En el mismo instante en que se colgó la llamada se lanzó a la carrera como un demonio. Salía del Niccolo Priuli a la vez que recibía el mapa prometido.

Izquierda, derecha y otra vez izquierda. Las calles se iban deprisa a perderse en su espalda, cruzaba los puentes de un salto y apartaba a la gente con bastante agresividad.

A la vez que corría miraba el móvil, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa y la flecha no hacía más que ponerse en rojo. Y no encontraba el mar por ninguna parte.

-_¡maldita sea! ¡solo me quedan tres minutos!_

El muelle apareció ante sus ojos, pero no fue un alivio mas el vaporetto uno había comenzado a zarpar.

-¡NO! ¡espera maldito barco de mierda!¡ESPERA!

Se marcó un sprint y visto que la vida no le iba a regalar nada lo tomó por su propia cuenta. De un gran salto desde el borde del muelle llegó a la barandilla trasera del vaporetto donde quedó colgando.

La gente se sobresaltó y oyó varias exclamaciones en diferentes idiomas pero finalmente, con la ayuda de varias manos, entró en el maldito vehículo acuático.

Recuperándose del flato y del mareo fue a pasar su ticket de viaje por la máquina importándole poco lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Seguido fue a apoyarse en la balaustrada de la proa.

Ya había cogido ese autobús acuático, de ahí la suerte que tuviera el ticket, y por lo que sabía tardaría a lo sumo un cuarto de hora en llegar a San Marcos. Eso le dejaba con unos veinte minutos para meterse en la basílica. No le hizo mucha gracia pensar en lo que tardó en entrar con Mihawk por culpa de a cola de turistas.

-_es igual, ya lo pensaré cuando esté allí. Ahora mejor que recobre fuerzas._

¿Fuerzas para qué? ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Salió del hotel sin pensárselo dos veces porque no era momento para meditar pero... ¿qué pasaba ahora? Iba encaminado a una muerte segura o otras cosas igual o peor de desagradables y no veía manera alguna de salir de esa.

De repente le entró frío y se frotó los brazos por instinto. No quería ir, no quería ver de nuevo a ese hombre. Si lo pensaba aún estaba a tiempo de huir, podía bajar en la próxima parada y...

-_no-_pensó decidido.-_ no voy a dejarle. Da igual lo que me pase. Nada de bajarse en próximas paradas._

Pensó en sus posibilidades, tenía que haber una solución. Aizen le había dejado claro que estaba constantemente vigilado pero... ¿y si tenía un punto muerto? Siendo así podía llamar a la policía o algo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien sospechoso, o alguna cámara. De lo segundo no había, al menos que el viera, pero no podía asegurar que hubiese alguien en ese barco bajo las ordenes de ese desgraciado.

-_¿¡mm! ¿pero ese no es...?_

Se encaminó hacia popa, con los ojos puestos en esa persona. Era una esperanza. Pero al adelantar sus pasó dejando atrás la cabina se puso en tensión.

TIC...TAC...TIC...TAC...

-_¡no puede ser!_

* * *

><p>Desde el tejado de un edificio, equipado con unos prismáticos, un sujeto había observado perfectamente como el vaporetto uno dejaba de existir como tal para convertirse en un cúmulo de llamas sobre el agua.<p>

-Aquí Ilfordt Granz, desde el Hotel Antigo Trovatore.-informó a través de un comunicador.- El vaporetto uno ha saltado por lo aires con el chico dentro.

* * *

><p>Aizen caminaba por los blancos pasillos manteniendo su sonrisa segura y tranquila ante cualquier circunstancia.<p>

-señor Aizen.- los dos subordinados encargados de la vigilancia de su prisionero se levantaron raudos y serviles al abrir la puerta su jefe.

-Salid, tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras con nuestro invitado.

-si, señor.

Ambos salieron dejando a los dos hombres solos en la habitación. Aizen se colocó ante Mihawk, a un lado de su mirada, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ese hombre le hacía gracia, en cierto modo le recordaba a él; estaba en una situación inhóspita y, sin embargo, se mantenía con la espalda erguida, con gesto orgulloso e inquebrantable.

-¿como se encuentra? Espero que le hayan tratado bien mis subordinados.

No contestó ni hizo ademán de mirarle.

-lo tomaré como un si, después de todo usted es un hombre razonable. No como Zoro, la última vez vino bastante magullado.-pudo notar un leve movimiento en sus hombros, había apretado los puños.

Sonrió con satisfacción y, seguido, tomó una de las sillas para sentarse justo en frente del moreno, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

-lo veo en su mirada señor Yurakiur. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que el chico le quiera lo suficientemente poco como para dejarle en la estacada, que le pueda el miedo y salga huyendo.-hizo una pausa.- hace más de media hora hablé con él. Nos citamos. No dudó ni un momento en salir a su búsqueda.-rió entre dientes.- Me quedé bastante sorprendido. Sé de fuentes fiables el pavor que me tiene. Pero por usted ni tan siquiera se lo planteó. Solo hizo lo que yo le mandé. -Mihawk pudo afirmar durante toda su vida que nunca había visto una sonrisa y mirada tan gélida; fue como el ataque de miles de cuchillos, aun así Aizen jamás lo supo.- nunca había visto tanta perfección en acatar una orden, más de alguien como él. Sin embargo se acabó.- dijo con un suspiro apartando la mirada.- su cuerpo calcinado descansa en el mar.

Sonó un golpe y al instante supo que era el de la mirada rapaz que había intentado levantarse. Sus ojos irradiaban más que rabia, más que odio y más que dolor.

-púdrase en el infierno.

Mantuvo su sonrisa, dispuesto a decir algo más, sin embargo, dos golpes en la puerta cambiaron sus palabras.

-pase.- dijo haciendo pasar a uno de sus hombres-¿ocurre algo?

-el chico.-dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.- está en San Marcos.

Puede que Mihawk hubiese sentido como el mismo volvía a la vida, como recuperaba la esperanza. Pero no fue así; todo los buenos sentimientos que podía haber tenido al saber que Zoro estaba vivo fueron borrados por el triunfo que se marcaba en los ojos de Aizen.

-estupendo.- se levantó.- que alguien vaya a recogerle.

La puerta sonó tras el moreno. Bajó la cabeza resignado y apretó la mandíbula.

-_Zoro..._

* * *

><p>Corrió como un loco desde donde el vaporetto uno había estallado, captando la atención de todo el mundo; aun así nadie se esperaba que un chico de pelo verde, empapado hasta los topes, avasallara el principio de la cola de San Marcos y entrara como una fiera.<p>

Ahora, escondido de los turistas y los de seguridad en un rincón apartado y oscuro, recobraba el aliento. Había tenido mucha suerte, tanta que asustaba.

-eh.

La voz le sobresaltó y levantó la vista en seguida. Eran dos hombre vestidos con trajes de chaqueta color blanco y por debajo una camisa negra.

-el señor Aizen te espera.

Le guiaron allí donde no llegaban la luz y menos las miradas indiscretas, pero si había un hombre con ropa normal, gorra y una linterna sentado en un silla, seguramente era un vigía encargado de echar a cualquiera que se acercara allí; fue entonces cuando uno de ellos, con suma cautela a pesar de que el acceso a esa parte era restringido, empujó la pared que cedió en forma de puerta.

Lo siguiente fue un pequeño pasillo donde esperaban dos hombres armados, vestidos igual que los primero; al final de este pasillo había una puerta de hierro con un detector de huellas al lado.

-acceso concedido.- dijo una voz electrónica cuando uno de los hombres puso su mano.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, dando a una pequeña sala cuadrangular de color blanco que, igualmente, daba a un ascensor. Descendieron en este último, siempre en silencio, dejando que la espesa tensión que sentía el joven avanzara como una enorme procesión.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a otros dos hombres armados; recorrió los pasillos sin dejar de ser franqueado. Finalmente llegaron a lo que hubiese sido una callejón sin salida de no ser por la puerta que tenían en frente.

El mismo hombre de antes puso la mano en un detector de huellas dactilares, y la dicha puerta se abrió mecánicamente en dos. Tras ella, todo estaba oscuro.

-entra.- le ordenaron.

Cualquier persona hubiese dudado ante eso, y Zoro en especial era muy desconfiado. Sin embargo, aunque le deparase una lluvia de disparos de ametralladora, ya no podía echarse atrás.

Tres pasos y la puerta se cerró a su espalda a la vez que se iluminaba la estancia.

Había once personas esperándoles en esa sala. Diez de ellas a ambos lados de una larga mesa, blanca como sus trajes y el resto de la habitación, y la última presidiéndola.

-me alegra que llegues puntual, Zoro. Sabes que es algo que siempre he valorado.

Los ojos del peliverde quedaron como platos; la persona que le había hablado, la misma que presidía la mesa, mirándole de frente, era Aizen.

Si no hubiese sido por su voz no se hubiese dado cuenta; ya no era solo el traje que vestía, su pelo echado hacia atrás y la ausencia de sus gafas, toda su esencia había cambiado por completo. No quedaba nada de aquel profesor que conoció una vez.

-entiendo tu sorpresa, pero por favor, toma asiento.-hablaba con suma tranquilidad.- Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

-¿donde está Mihawk?- preguntó tajante.

-todo a su debido tiempo, Zoro. Siéntate.

Con el ceño fruncido volvió a adelantar sus pasos hasta la otra silla que presidía la mesa. Estaba cara a cara con él y además sentía todas la demás miradas puestas en su persona.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo amigable.- ¿como está Gin?

Algo golpeó con fuerza su pecho ante esa pregunta, era como un fuego deseando acabar con todo ¿cómo demonios podía hacerle esta pregunta? ¿cómo demonios podía formularla con tanta facilidad?

Pudo jurar que nunca había deseado tanto acabar con la vida de una persona hasta ese momento.

-¿no vas a contestarme?

-es que tengo tantas respuestas que no se por cual empezar.

-entiendo.- suspiró.- ¿sabes que es un triunvirato?

-¿que?

-¿sabes lo que es?

Zoro resopló.

-es una alianza entre tres personas para gobernar.

-veo que la profesora Robin os enseña bien pero... ¿cual fue el primer triunvirato?

Tardó en contestar, primero porque no sabía a que estaba jugando ese hombre y segundo porque tuvo que hacer memoria.

-el formado por Julio Cesar, Craso y Pompeyo.

-¿que pasó después?

-que solo quedó Cesar.

-así es, una alianza fuerte dio paso a la historia inmortal de un hombre. Dicen que la historia se repite y yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y lo he sentido en mi piel.-hizo una pausa.- primero fuimos tres hombres, dos de ellos respondía por el nombre de Kuro y Cocodrilo, y yo era el tercero. Nuestro triunvirato, resistente y poderoso; controlábamos gran parte del mercado negro, y eramos respetados por nuestro semejantes. Manteniendo nuestra alianza no hubiésemos tenido que preocuparnos más en la vida. Sin embargo... el ser humano siempre es ambicioso.

Hizo otra pausa dramática.

-Kuro fue el primero en caer. Sus propios subordinados se aliaron contra él; fue beneficioso porque sus datos nos ayudaron a despistar a nuestros perseguidores. Más tarde, Cocodrilo se volvió demasiado peligroso; me deshice de él y decidí vivir allí donde mi difunto compañero había estado hasta su madurez. Después de todo, si los datos de Kuro fallaban, buscarían en ese lugar a la persona equivocada. -hizo una pausa y le miró directamente a los ojos decididos del peliverde.- De esta manera me erigí como Cesar.

Zoro sabía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca había dudado en nada ya fuera mentir, robar o matar; no tenía temor a nada y por ello esos hombres que le miraba y guardaban silencio le habían seguido hasta donde está. Ahora mismo, le estaba diciendo que no era un hombre, era un dios, e incluso llamarse Cesar a si mismo era un gesto de humildad.

Pero todo esos delirios de grandeza no impidieron la mordacidad de las palabras del peliverde, pronunciadas como una amenaza.

-a Cesar se lo cargaron en el cuarenta y cuatro antes de cristo.

Hubo un corto pero intenso silencio de expectación, pero ningún rostro cambió, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-salid.-ordenó manteniendo su porte y sonrisa.

Los demás obedecieron como soldados, sin perder la solemnidad y el orgullo de cada uno.

Aizen y Zoro se quedaron solos.

-liberaré a tu tutor.- la sorpresa que se llevó el peliverde fue más que resaltante.- pero tu te quedarás aquí, bajo mis ordenes. Él será vigilado por mis hombres, día y noche, mientras que tu sustituirás a Gin. Si él intenta lo que no debe o tu no acatas lo que se te manda provocareis la muerte del otro. Evidentemente no podréis volver a veros, no me voy a arriesgar a ello.

Tardó un poco en asimilar la información

-¿qué... qué se refiere con sustituir a Gin?

-puede que te mande algún que otro trabajo, pero sobre todo me servirás de fachada. Y respecto a eso te recomiendo ir aprendiendo japones, nos vamos mañana y es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de tu nueva vida.

Bajó la cabeza con rabia y resignación. No podía hacer nada.

-¿puedo al menos verle ahora? Solo por última vez.

Su ex-profesor recogió algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y habló por él.

-Tousen, envía dos hombres a la primera sala para llevar a nuestro nuevo integrante a ver al invitado de honor. Pero que no estén más de tres minutos. Después que lo lleven a las duchas, le den un uniforme y lo traigan a mis dependencias, me gusta terminar lo que empiezo.

* * *

><p>Oyó como la puerta se abrió tras él.<p>

-¡Mihawk!- la voz del peliverde le tocó al mismo tiempo que sus brazos que se enlazaron al rededor de su cuello por detrás.

-Zoro...- pronunció su nombre con el corazón en la garganta girando la cabeza a un lado para ver como el joven tenía la cara hundida en su hombro.- maldita sea ¿que haces aquí?- se fijó en que su ropa estaba completamente mojada.- ¿que te ha pasado?

-eso no importa ahora.- contestó sin levantar la cabeza.- no podía dejarte aquí.

-si que puedes. Largate de este sitio.

-se acabó el tiempo- anunció alguien por detrás.

Zoro aferró fuerte su cuerpo solo para soltarlo e irse separándose.

-Zoro, vete de aquí, no ganas nada con esto.

-basta de cháchara.-cortó la misma voz de aquel que Mihawk no podía ver.- el señor Aizen te espera en sus dependencias.

-¿¡que! Zoro, no vayas, largate ¡Zoro!

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

* * *

><p>Dejando a sus dos "guardaespaldas" en la puerta entró en la habitación. Esta no era muy grande, y todo lo que había era una cama y un sillón donde Aizen se encontraba leyendo. Eso si, tanto blanco le estaba poniendo malo.<p>

-vaya.- dijo levantando la vista de su lectura.- parece que han encontrado un traje de tu talla.- se separó del sillón y caminó hasta el joven, al que le tomó la barbilla mientras acercaba sus labios.

Zoro apartó su boca en un impulso haciendo que Aizen parara en seco.

-no es recomendable que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Volvió a intentar besarle. Esa vez no fue en vano ya que el joven no se volvió a apartar. Poco a poco lo acorraló contra la puerta, tomó su muñeca colocándola sobre la cabeza. Con su otra mano libre, puesta en su cuello, fue acariciándole hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-¡mm!-se quejó el peliverde en la boca del otro al sentir como apretaba la mano.- no- le intentó apartar- ¡no!- se zafó de él y consiguió alejarse tanto de ese hombre como de la pared. Sin embargo, recuperando el aliento, se dio cuenta de que si había escapado era porque Aizen le había soltado.

Su ex-profesor, sonriente, habló natural.

-quítate la chaqueta y siéntate en la cama.

Tardando en ello y con nerviosismo hizo lo que le dijo, sin mirarle, quedando la chaqueta blanca en el suelo y el sentado a la orilla de la cama. Aizen le hizo tumbarse colocándose encima de él.

Una vez más profanó la boca del peliverde mientras sus manos se paseaban con fuerza por su cuerpo.

El joven no podía dejar de sentir un profundo asco que le provocaba fuertes arcadas y refrenaba con todas sus energías la grandes ansía de quitárselo de encima. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco, dejar de pensar lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando su camisa negra empezó a ser desabrochada perdió toda la concentración para ello.

Aizen empezó a dejarle marcas en el cuello a la vez que jugaba con su pecho y el solo podía rogar en su mente que pasase rápido.

El mayor cambió de juego y levantó al peliverde para dejarlo de espaldas a él. Lamía y mordisqueaba su oreja; con su brazo izquierdo lo apegaba a si mismo y con su mano derecha le quitaba el cinturón.

-no podrás quejarte esta vez de como te trato mi joven alumno.- le habló suavemente en el oído.-lo estoy haciendo con bastante delicadeza.

Metió su mano bajo el pantalón del peliverde.

-no lo entiendo.- dijo el joven con la respiración friccionada y algunas gotas de sudor en la cara.- de verdad que no entiendo como Gin puede amarte ¡ah!- lanzó un gemido que caminaba entre dolor y placer por culpa de la mano de sus opresor.

-es lo que tiene Zoro. Recoges a un niño de la calle y le lavas el cerebro hasta que te alabe como una deidad. Es un trabajo duro pero acarrea muy buenas consecuencias.

-¿como robarle su vida? ¡ah!

-mejor acabemos ya con esto.- aun por debajo de su pantalón, la mano pasó de delante al trasero del peliverde.- no queramos que conversaciones vanales arruinen nuestra fogosidad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, resignado y notando la mano del otro.

-_Lo siento Mihawk, no han llegado a tiempo._

Entonces fue cuando una atronador sonido atravesó el oído de ambos. Seguido se escucharon un pitido y la voz de alguien que hablaba por un altavoz.

-¡alerta roja! ¡todo el mundo a sus posiciones! ¡estamos siendo, ahh!- se apagó la voz tras escuchar un serie de disparos.

-no puede ser.- se escaparon muy bajo esa palabras de la boca del ex-profesor. Miró a Zoro que, apartándole la mirada, soltaba una leve risilla.

-¿que pasa profesor Aizen?- le miró con una sonrisa socarrona y victoriosa.- ¿no se lo esperaba o... acaso el color de su cara va acorde con su traje?

Apartó al chico con rabia, como si quemara, golpeándolo contra la pared.

-soy un hombre razonable Zoro y te avise que no ibas a volver a verle.- dijo sacando una pistola de su espalda.- de una manera o de otra.- le apuntó.

Sonó un disparo y el peliverde cerró los ojos por instinto pero no sintió nada y al abrirlos otra vez vio que estaba solo.

-¡Mihawk!- fue a la puerta, completamente asustado pero no se abría.-no, otra vez no.

A su lado estaba el detector de huellas que había en todas las puertas, puso la mano, pero evidentemente:

-acceso denegado.- habló una voz electrónica.

-¡maldita puerta de mierda!-le daba patadas.- ¡esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez!

-¿Roronoa Zoro?- escuchó tras la puerta.

-¿¡que!

-aparta de la puerta.

-¿pero que..?- calló al instante al escuchar tres disparos y seguido la puerta se abrió mostrando ante él a aquel turista alemán que encontró en su primer día en Venecia, solo que esta vez iba armado con una pistola y adoptando un papel completamente serio. El peliverde le miró con el ceño fruncido y gesto de reproche.- ya era hora ¿no le parece?

O0FlashBack0o

-¡salten al agua!- clamó lanzándose de nuevo a la carrera hacia popa donde abrazó cubriendo a su amigo el narizotas y saltó del barco.

Bajo la aguas que bordeaban Venecia pudo sentir la explosión en cada uno de sus huesos. Agarró a Usopp del cuello de la camisa y nadó a la superficie alejándose de lo que fue el vaporetto.

Aspiró oxigeno al sacar su cabeza del agua.

-¿estas bien Usopp?- su amigo vagaba en la inconsciencia.- genial.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Nadó hacia la ciudad junto con el resto de supervivientes. Al llegar a la calle fueron socorridos tanto por ciudadanos como turistas.

Tumbó al narizotas en el suelo, iba a masajear su pecho para que expulsara el agua, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que abría los ojos.

Su amigo le miró como si estuviese observando el infinito y sonrió con melancolía.

-oh, Zoro, amigo mio.-una lágrima de felicidad cruzó se deslizó por su rostro.- Mi corazón se colma de alegría al saber que alguien querido esta a mi lado ahora que me llaman las puertas del cielo y...¡au!- se quejó al recibir el revés del peliverde.

-¡no tengo tiempo para tonterías, Usopp! -le agarró de la camisa levantándolo.- tienes que avisar a la policía y decirle que vayan a San Marcos.

-¿que? ¿por qué a San Marcos?

-el terrorista que se hace llamar Gato Negro me ha citado allí. Me dijo que era vigilado en todo momento, pero ahora se pensará que estoy muerto.

-¿¡pero que historias te acabas de inventar! ¿Y si te creen muerto por qué no llamas tú?

-¡porque matarán a mi tutor si no me presento ya!-dijo en un deje de angustia.- Tienes que creerme Usopp, eres mi única esperanza.

-que... pe... pero Zoro. Lo que me pides es surrealista. Incluso después de esto nadie creerá esa historia.

-yo la creeré.- dijo una tercera voz.

Zoro levantó la mirada quedándose completamente sorprendido.

-usted es el que me devolvió el móvil.- vio que tras él también estaba la mujer rubia que le acompañaba la última vez, ambos tan empapados como ellos y con una expresión de seriedad que ni por asomo mostraron la primera vez.

Aquel hombre puso una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de los dos muchachos y les enseñó una placa.

-soy el agente Roy Mustang, de la policía secreta alemana, y ella es mi compañera, la agente Hawkeye.

-¿si es secreta por qué lo dice? -preguntó el narizotas con miles de gotitas.

-yo y mis hombres seguimos la pista del Gato Negro desde hace ya mucho tiempo y fuentes recientes nos informaron las posibilidades de que una de sus bases se encontrara aquí. Llevamos semanas haciéndonos pasar por turistas e investigando cualquier movimiento anormal. Pero a parte de un idiota con capa no hemos encontrado nada. Y ahora eso.- señaló con la cabeza el vaporetto en llamas.- creí que iba dirigido a mi pero evidentemente me equivocaba- clavó su vista en los ojos del peliverde.- sé que el tiempo te apremia pero es de vital importancia que tu y yo hablemos detalladamente.

o0FinFlashBack0o

El agente Mustang le había informado que tenía una par de agentes en la plaza y que lo seguirían disimuladamente allí donde se dirigiera. Habían movido bien sus piezas ya que no solo había agentes infiltrados bajo San Marcos sino también al rededor.

-esto es increíble.- decía el agente que corría delante del joven.- este hombre ha creado toda una ciudad de pasillos bajo suelo.

-yo siempre supe que estaba tarado.

Llegaron al ascensor, pero los obstáculos no dejaba de aparecer.

-¿que demonios...? Fuery.- habló el agente por el comunicador en su propio idioma.- ¿que demonios pasa con el ascensor?

-estoy intentando resolverlo, pero el programa informático es más complejo de lo que parece. Hace un momento he desactivado una autodestrucción ¿sabe?

-esta bien, intenta resolverlo, el tiempo apremia. Corto.- suspiró.- agente Hughes.

-si agente Mustang.- habló otra voz diferente a la de antes.

-¿como van las cosas por ahí fuera?

-seguimos rodeando San Marcos por todos lados, pero los agentes del interior de la basílica han tenido que retirarse y dejar sus armas. Ese tipo lleva un rehén.

Ante la palabra rehén miró de reojo al peliverde que lo miraba algo nervioso ya que no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿cual es su trato?

-en veinte minutos pasará una helicóptero a recogerle. Si queremos respetar la vida del rehén tenemos que darle vía libre.

-no me esperaba lo del helicóptero.

-quien fuera líder del crimen.-dijo melancólico.

-está bien, centrémonos ¿cuantos de ellos puede haber en la basílica?

-unos veinte.

-¿y de los nuestros?

-si no ha habido bajas: cinco.

-bien... Corto. Fuery.

-¡no me meta mas bulla agente Mustang! ¡casi lo estoy consiguiendo así que no me aturrulle!

-¿hay cámaras de vigilancia en la basílica?

-¿que? Pues... si, si que las hay. Han convertido San Marcos en toda una obra de arte en cuanto a bases se refiere. He pasado muchas veces por la basílica y no identifico ningún punto muerto. Además de las salidas.

-¿salidas?

-si, aparte de la que hemos utilizado para infiltrarnos hay muchas otras. Tengo el mapa justo delante, se acceden a ellos por diferentes sitios de la base subterránea, pero me permití no comentárselo porque también están bloqueadas.

-muy bien Fuery,- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.- esa información es la que quería. Cuando consigas desbloquearlas quédate ahí, deberás guiarnos. Por ahora envía a los demás que estén bajo la basílica a que se coloquen en cada una de esas salidas.

-a sus ordenes.

-Corto.

Guardó el comunicador y miró a Zoro, igual de nervioso que antes.

-¿que... que es lo que pasa?

-un rehén complica las cosas.

El peliverde se quedó blanco. "Un rehén", solo podía tratarse de su tutor y recordar el juramento de Aizen de que no volvería a verle no le dejó con mejor sabor de boca. Apretó los puños y miró a Roy con decisión.

-¿que puedo hacer?

-ese es el espíritu.- le animó.- vamos a llegar a la cima.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales (importantes):**

Chibi (osease yo): hola a todos! En este capitulo las cosas se ha puesto muy interesantes, solo espero que lo haya sabido llevar con la tensión que merecía cada momento (risas). Bueno, en este apartado final quería aclarar una serie de cosas, pero como hablar y hablar yo sola es aburridísimo he pedido ayuda. Buenas tardes Aizen-san.

Sosuke Aizen: buenas tardes Chibi, por favor, llámame Sosuke.

Chibi: no hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces (risas). Ejem... en este capitulo hemos visto tu guarida secreta ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de ella?

S.A: será un placer. En primer lugar he de aclarar que no es la única, a mi disposición tengo diversas bases a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Chibi: vaya... eres todo un Cesar (risas) ¿por qué San Marcos?

S.A: simplemente es inesperado. Aunque evidentemente no pudimos construir todo aquello discretamente.

Chibi: ¿que quiere decir?

S.A: el soborno forma parte de la vida (risas).

Chibi: ah... muchos pensarán, incluida yo, que has hecho algo muy grave profanando un basílica con más años que la tata.

S.A: bueno... la profanación es una palabra de alto rango. Sobre todo a un edificio de tal envergadura como San Marcos. Siendo justos podríamos llamarlo "simbiosis". Es cierto que moramos bajo la basílica, pero a cambio la restauración corre a nuestro cargo.

Chibi: me dejas subyugada.

S.A: (risas) bueno, después de todo es nuestra base. Debemos hacer, no que dure, sino que perdure.

Chibi: grandes palabras. Cambiando un poco de tema y no tanto. En la laberíntica base hemos visto que las puertas se abren gracias a sensores de huellas dactilares ¿puede explicárnoslo mejor?

S.A: por supuesto. Para una base lo principal es la seguridad, por esa razón pusimos ese sistema de puertas. De esta manera solo yo y mis hombres podemos pasear libremente por a base, aunque no todos pueden hacerlo; tenemos un sistema jerárquico y especializado. Solo mis hombres de mayor confianza tienen acceso a todos los sitios. Excepto a mis aposentos, claro está.

Chibi: claro, un hombre debe guardar su intimidad (risas). Ah, por poco se me olvida un detalle importante ¿podría hablarnos de el sitio en donde se encuentra ahora mismo el agente Fuery?

S.A: ah, si, ese es un detalle bastante importante. Debería haber estado mejor explicado en la historia.

Chibi: soy consciente, pero no todo puede ser en la vida.

S.A: (risas) esta bien. Ese sitio es como una sala de vigilancia, solemos llamarla El Alminar. Es una sala bastante grande donde se puede observar por monitores tanto la basílica como la base. Pero no es esta su única función; como hemos visto también se puede controlar las puertas y ascensores. Es decir, desde El Alminar se podría abrir todas las puertas de la base simultáneamente, por ejemplo.

Chibi: ¿la de su habitación también?

S.A: no, esa va por libre.

Chibi: lo suponía. Ademas, eso explicaría porqué el agente Mustang tuvo que fusilarla ¿desde El Alminar fue donde se dio la alarma?

S.A: claro (risas) para eso es "un alminar".

Chibi: Pasamos a otra cosa. En este momento se encuentra atrincherado en San Marcos, su base; sin embargo espera un helicóptero para su rescate ¿de donde sale ese helicóptero?

S.A: en la parte más moderna de Venecia donde tengo como una segunda base con otros hombres.

Chibi: si yo fuera esos hombres cogería el helicóptero y me iría volando (risas).

(silencio profundo)

Chibi: bueno... (risa nerviosa) ya veremos que nos depara el futuro. Sosuke, nuestras preguntas no ha terminado pero no nuestra conversación, ahora tengo que pasar al siguiente invitado pero ¿te importaría quedarte aquí mientras tanto?

S.A: en absoluto.

Chibi: muchas gracias, en ese caso saludemos al siguiente invitado. Buenas tardes Roy, si te importa que te llame así claro.

Roy: buenas tardes, en absoluto señorita. Creo que es bueno que vayamos intimando.

Chibi: ains... el Sanji de Full Metal Alchemist. Que no se me olvide que es eso lo que eres.

Roy: no sé a que se refiere, en cualquier caso le doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad de aparecer en esta historia.

Chibi: gracias a ti por aparecer (risas). Lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabía si iba a salir bien, pero parece que te has adaptado bastante bien. Espero que consigas la aceptación del público; después de todo no todos leen FMA.

Roy: bueno, mi papel aquí, como el de todos, poco está ligado al manga original, y soy bastante carismático.

Chibi: … bueno, mejor vayamos al grano. Sosuke nos ha explicado la seguridad de su base ¿como conseguisteis hacerle frente?

Roy: sinceramente creo que tuvimos mucha suerte. La alarma no sonó hasta que dimos con El Alminar.

Chibi: eso no dice mucho de lo vigías Sosuke (gotitas).

S.A: estoy de acuerdo (mirada sombría).

Chibi: bueno, sigue Roy.

Roy: como se comentó en la historia mis hombres estuvieron muy atentos a los pasos de Zoro en San Marcos.

Chibi: yo también lo estaría (risas).

Roy: nos deshicimos del primer vigía rápidamente y seguido con los otros dos que se encontraban en "el pasillo secreto". Dos de mis hombres tomaron sus ropas y otros tres nos infiltramos tal cual utilizando la mano de uno de los hombres del principio. Suena bastante fácil, pero no lo hemos pasado precisamente bien.

Chibi: eso dígaselo a Fuery (risas). Bueno, con esto hemos terminado, muchas gracias a los dos.

S.A/Roy:a ti.

Chibi: para acabar me gustaría formular una ultima pregunta a los dos ¿cual creéis que es el desenlace?

S.A: creo que seré capaz de alcanzar mis propósitos.

Roy: llegaré a la cima.

Chibi: ambos estáis muy animado. En cualquier caso habrá que esperar un poco para ver como se irá desarrollando todo ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 47!


	47. Un favor

**Notas:** buenos días! Y por si no nos vemos: buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!

Bien, aquí el nuevo capitulo. He de recordar que en el capitulo 46 dejé tras el "continuará" una conversación aclaratoria sobre ciertas cosas, quien hubiese pasado de ella como si oyera la lluvia caer le aconsejo que le de a la tecla de "prev" y se lo lea, porque daré las cosas por supuesto.

-es que no puedes aclarar las cosas fuera del capi.

bueno, pues no te lo leas, ya veras que nada más empezar la primera frase vas a necesitar aclararte.

Y en cuanto a todo lo demás espero que os guste este capitulo, lo he escrito en tiempo record, que no significa que lo haya echo con prisa y bulla (para hacer las cosas así no las hago) si no que me he puesto en plan intensivo.

No os engañare, a veces odie mi vida al escribir este capitulo, porque los caminos que había planeado se torcieron para llevar a la sombre y el tormento, pero fui fuerte y logré llegar hasta la cima... ¡TOWANDAAA!

Ejem... bueno, antes de empezar muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me ayudaron en mi camino de sombras, y me alegro de que os alegrase que apareciesen los de Full Metal Alchemist xD

**Capitulo 47 Un favor**

-vaya manera de despreciarme.- decía con el ceño fruncido el peliverde mirando por los monitores de la sala conocida como "el alminar".

-no te lo tomes a mal.- habló amable Fuery; un joven hombre, bajito, moreno, con una cara aniñada de inocentón y que llevaba unas gafas de montura gorda; a la vez que tecleaba un ordenador conectado a la mesa de controles de mando.- aunque lo has hecho muy bien, eres muy joven, el agente Mustang solo vela por tu seguridad. Creo que sabes que estamos en una situación de máximo peligro.

Desde su silla, Zoro miró de reojo los tres cadáveres que estaban en el suelo, con sus trajes blancos y sus ojos abiertos y perdidos.

-si, lo sé.- observó de nuevo los monitores, viendo a los pocos agentes alemanes organizándose en los pasillos y a los subordinados de Aizen a la espera sobre el suelo de San Marcos. Y también vio a Mihawk, sentado en uno de los bancos de la Basílica aun con las manos atadas por detrás.

Los agentes le habían dicho que su seguridad no peligraba porque solo era un único rehén, por lo tanto una única vía de escape; la amenaza de matarlo solo se produciría en un todo o nada, pero todo ello no le dejaba tranquilo, porque era plenamente consciente de que ha Aizen solo le bastaba quererlo para hacerlo.

-Fuery.- se oyó la voz del agente Mustang, hablando alemán, por un comunicador.- ¿cómo vas?

-espere un momento... ya. Todas las trampillas y puertas abiertas.

-estupendo. Hacov, Falman, Breda ¿como vais vosotros?

-listo.-sonaron tres voces.

-terminemos rápido con esto y vamonos a comer.

-tu siempre pensando en lo mismo Breda.

-¿que quieres Hacov? Estas situaciones me ponen nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso me entra hambre.

-pues a mi estas situaciones me hacen pensar en Riza ¿no se supone que es la que mejor puntería tiene de todos nosotros?

-por eso esta fuera de francotiradora.- señaló Mustang en tono de cabreo.- céntrense ya señores. Nos estamos jugando demasiado. Y para los de coeficiente intelectual reducido les recuerdo ponerse los auriculares para comunicarnos y los silenciadores en las pistolas. Fuery.

-si, señor.

-a partir de ahora serás nuestros ojos ¿podrás cerrar y abrir las puertas con rapidez para que no nos aniquilen?

-si.

-bien, pues adelante.

-muy bien. Falman.

-si.

-tu trampilla lleva a una de las columnas, te encontraras con dos hombres de espaldas nada más abrirla pero más a la izquierda...

* * *

><p>Dentro de la Basílica había un gran silencio y una tensión tan espesa que podías hasta tragarla.<p>

Todos estaban en pie, expectantes y al acecho, mientras Mihawk se mantenía sentado sin olvidar su orgullo y sin dejar de pensar en Zoro.

Aizen por su parte, se mantenía tranquilo, como si la cosa no fuera con él, y miró la hora nada más que por hacerse una idea de cuando había que estar listo.

-quedan diez minutos para que llegue el helicóptero. No bajéis la guardia.- le echó una mirada a Mihawk, que le clavaba los ojos con odio. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿que le hace tanta gracia?

-usted. Es como un libro abierto, no deja de pensar en mi antiguo alumno. Y el no saber como está lo mata lentamente. Dígame que cree ¿que está vivo o esta muerto?

No contestó, solo le mantuvo su mirada de odio al igual que el otro mantenía su sonrisa.

-¡que cojones...!

Todos miraron en dirección a ese grito cortado a la mitad. Tres cuerpos perecían con una tiro en la cabeza. Quedaban diecisiete.

-no puede ser.-susurró el mismo Aizen mirando los cuerpos.- ¡todo el mundo en guardia!¡han conseguido la clave de las puertas!

-¡ah!- se oyó otro grito haciendo eco y un cuerpo cayó desde una de las tribunas. Quedaban quince.

La basílica se llenó de disparos en pocos segundos. Aquellos hombres de blanco se dividieron para hacer frente a las posibles puertas mientras otros se quedaron en el centro justo del edificio para hacer de guardaespaldas a Aizen y a su rehén. Pero los agente alemanes se movían y escurrían como sombras.

Quedaban nueve.

Todo se convirtió en un tremendo caos mas los policías les habían sorprendido con un elemento que supuestamene estaba de su lado.

Quedaban siete.

-¡me cago en la puta!- corría ancho de Breda por la basílica esquivando disparos.

-¿¡para que sales!

-salir o disparo en la cabeza ¡Fuery!

-¡tercera columna a la pared!

Quedaban seis.

-¡ah! Maldita sea.-se quejó Breda ya dentro de la pared.

-Breda ¿que ha pasado?

-Mustang. He conseguido matar a otro más pero me ha dado en la pierna. Ha sido monstruoso, como si supiera por donde iba a ir.

-supongo que lo ha deducido, después de todo esta es su base y esas sus puertas.-suspiró.- quedate ahí hasta nueva orden. Fuery ¿cuantos quedan?

-seis contando con el pez gordo. No va a ser fácil llegar hasta él.

-¿porqué exactamente?

-¿recuerda el plano de San Marcos? Es una cruz griega, con todos los brazos iguales, y ellos están situados en el centro. Ahí no hay puertas.

-y seguramente el pez gordo lo sabía. A sacrificado sus hombres para que gastemos las municiones y salgamos allí donde puedan vernos.

-es más truculento que nuestro jefisimo.- opinó Hacov.- ¿que hacemos agente Mustang?

Zoro por su parte se había puesto mas nervioso por momentos. Solo veía a Fuery hablar en alemán con el corazón en un puño y lo único que alcanzaba a entender es que al gordo pelirrojo le llamaban Breda, al alto canoso con cara chupada y ojos rasgados Falman, y a un tipo rubio de ojos azules que siempre llevaba un cigarro Hacov.

Había visto perfectamente el patón de Breda y como las voces de los comunicadores se habían puesto aún mas serias. Fuery en especial temblaba un poco. Las cosas claramente no iba bien y el no podía hacer nada más que estar sentado en una silla esperando.

Una vez más observó la cara de su tutor a trasvés del pantalla de uno de los monitores. Bajó la cabeza, molesto y resignado.

-_maldita sea._

* * *

><p>Hacía ya un par de minutos que no se oía nada. Los hombres de blanco se mantenían preparados mirando a diestro y siniestro, fijándose hasta en el movimiento de hasta la última mota de polvo.<p>

El único que seguía mentalmente intacto era Aizen.

Por otra parte, eran cocientes de que sus enemigos eran cuatro y uno de ellos estaba herido.

De repente, se oyó una cascada de disparos provocada por uno de los hombres de Aizen que había arremetido contra un pilar.

-¡sal de ahí capullo para que pueda sacarte los ojos dejártelos a juego con el agujero que te voy hacer en la frente!

Sin embargo fue él el que recibió un disparo en la garganta desde otra trayectoria.

Quedaban cinco.

-¡a la iquierda!- señaló rápido Aizen, pero al volverse rápidos sus espaldas fueron acribilladas.

Quedaban dos.

El último de los subordinados miró envuelto en pánico como habían caído todos sus compañeros. Fijó sus ojos en Aizen, que se mostraban impasibles.

Soltó el arma y levantó la manos anunciando su rendición.

Sonó un último disparo y aquel que se había rendido cayó en manos de aquel al que había servido tantos años.

Quedaba uno.

-inútil, podrías haberte salvado.- dijo sin sentimiento.

-las manos arriba.- apareció el agente alemán ante él.

-vaya, el agente Roy Mustang si no me equivoco ¿cierto?-habló cortés.- No es la primera vez que se inmiscuye en mis asuntos.

-y por suerte la última.

Aizen miró a los lados, los otros dos agentes, a los que se les había unido Fuery, salieron de su escondrijo, apuntándole. Rió entre dientes.

-¿de verdad les queda munición?

-una bala por cada pistola,-informó Mustang.- reservadas especialmente para usted.

-cuanta atención puesta en mi, no sé como expresar la tamaña gratitud que siento.

-empiece por soltar el arma- le sugirió Hacov.- aunque pocas cosas puede hacer en su situación.

-jum, supongo que creen que están en ventaja.-les mostró una vencedora sonrisa que les hizo entrecojerse.- Se equivocan señores, tengo una ventaja que vosotros mismos me habéis dado.

Antes de que nadie le preguntase levantó a su rehé del suelo tomándole del brazo y le apuntó a la cabeza. Mihawk le miraba con resentimiento, apretando los dientes, pero aún así sin perder su orgullo.

-disparen, espero que sean más rápidos que yo y con la puntería suficiente para no darle a él.

-bastardo.- escupió Mustang.

-bajen las armas y echenlas lejos. Tengo que tomar un helicóptero.

Al instante, los agentes, comprendieron el error de sus acciones. Aizen nunca hubiese podido salir de la basílica con todos sus seguidores en un simple helicóptero, necesitaba deshacerse de ellos, para que no le traicionasen, para que no fuesen capturados y se fueran de la lengua.

Para colmo, ahora el rehén si estaba con la soga la cuello. Habían estado bailando a su son en todo momento.

-soltad las armas.

A regañadientes, todos hicieron caso las palabras de Mustang, quedando desarmados y a una distancia prudencial del enemigo.

Aizen pasó sin más inconvenientes dirigiendose hacia los pies de San Marcos donde le esperaban las escaleras.

-Riza-habló aferrándose a un última esperanza el agente por el comunicador.- ¿donde estas?

-en el campanario.

-tiene un rehén, crees que podrás darle.

-depende de como se las apañe el chico.

-¿el chico?

* * *

><p>Al salir a la luz lo primero que vio fue la gran extensión de la plaza, vacía excepto por los agentes atrincherados; y lo segundo hubiese sido el mar, situado a su izquierda, sin embargo el destino puso en su campo de visión algo delante de dicha extensión de agua haciendo que esta, para Aizen, quedara totalmente eclipsada.<p>

-esto si que es una sorpresa.-dijo Aizen manteniendo su sonrisa al igual que al rehén de escudo.- ¿vas a disparame, Zoro?

Mihawk se quedó blanco al verle pero en cambio el joven tenía el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo sus ojos furioso directamente a su ex-profesor al que apuntaba con una de las armas que le había confiscado a un cadáver.

-suéltale.

-por mi lo haría encantado. Lo sabes, pero tu tutor es mi pasaporte.

-¡he dicho que lo sueltes! ¡no pienso en dudar dispararte!

-¿crees que acertaras con esas temblorosas manos?

Desde el campanario de San Marcos la agente Hawkeye apuntaba hacia el balcón de la basílica con la cabeza de Aizen en su objetivo.

-_mierda, si no fuera por el rehén._

Mientras tanto todos en la plaza pudieron oír como el helicóptero se acercaba.

-Riza, aquí Husgues. Debes darte prisa, el helicóptero se va a poner en medio.

-no es tan fácil.

-¿lo oyes Zoro? Nuestros caminos volverán a dividirse en nada ¿que piensas hacer?

Sus manos temblaban cada vez más.

-aprieta al gatillo Zoro.- ordenó el de los ojos amarillos.

El aire le resultaba denso al respirar.

-tu decides ¿vas a arriesgar a matarle?

Una gota de sudor caía por sus sien. No podía hacer nada, estaba completamente asustado, asustado de perderle, de matarle.

-no puedes salvarle.

Entonces se oyó un disparo, ocurriendo todo a partir de ahí a cámara lenta:

El corazón de Zoro se paró al ver la cara descompuesta de Mihawk acompañada por una alarido contenido, provocado por la bala que él mismo había disparado.

Aizen soltó al moreno en un acto reflejo debido al sobresalto.

Al mismo tiempo, una bola de fuego dio de lleno al piloto que perdió en control de los mandos y cayó en plena plaza.

Por último, sin perder la concentración y aprovechando su oportunidad, Riza Hawkeye disparó tres veces consecutivas dando en el pecho del terrorista.

Y sin más, el tiempo volvió a su cauce.

Sull´isola dei cecchini sono nato

(en la isla de los francotiradores fue donde yo nací)

Se oía la voz del héroe que había derribado el helicóptero y del cual nadie sabría cuanto le temblaban las piernas gracias a que estaba encima de un tejado.

-¡Mihawk!- gritó, soltándo la pistola y corriendo hacia su tutor tirado en el suelo.- Mihawk...- se arrodilló ante él con los ojos vidriados fijándose en como la sangre se acumulaba al rededor de su herida y manchaba el pantalón por debajo de la rodilla.-¡lo siento! ¡yo solo quería apartarlo de ti!

-¡idiota!- le gritó iracundo- ¡te dije que te fueras! ¿¡porqué nunca me haces caso!

Aizen, tumbado bocarriba, tosió escupiendo unas gotas de sangre. Levantando la cabeza rompió los botones de su blusa mostrando su chaleco antibalas. Seguido levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que una pistola le apuntaba en la sien.

-queda arrestado.- informó amenazador en agente Mustang.

El ex-profesor simplemente dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo, cansado y sonriente.

* * *

><p>Las plaza siguió sin permitir el paso a venecianos y turistas el resto del día puesto que había mucho trabajo que hacer.<p>

El Guerriero Cecchini fue el primero en irse mas su obligación había terminado; los agentes, por su parte, se encargaron de arrestar hasta el último de los supervivientes de la masacre de San Marcos, descubriendo para su sorpresa, no que todos estuvieran muertos sino que un par de muertos habían escapado.

-no os preocupéis.- dijo el agente Bradley, hombre al mando de toda la operación conocido como "el jefisimo", era de cara amable y algo anciana, con su pelo tan oscuro como su bigote echado para atrás.- hemos acabado con la cabeza de la serpiente, los que hayan escapado tendrán que replantearse seriamente sus vidas. Por cierto, buen trabajo agente Mustang.

-muchas gracias agente Bradley. La verdad creo debemos estar orgulloso, solo la policía japonesa le llevaba pisando los talones tan bien como nosotros.

-si, tuvimos la suerte de que les apareciera su propio terrorista en su país. Dicen que mata a distancia con paros cardíacos ¿has oído algo?

E indudablemente, los heridos como Breda o Mihawk fueron llevados rápidamente al hospital.

-quiero ir contigo.- le decía Zoro, aun con el alma encogida, tomándole la mano al moreno tumbado en una camilla.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien. Nos veremos más tarde.

-vale.

Los enfermeros pusieron la camilla en pequeña lancha y esta se fue seguida por los ojos del peliverde.

-chico.

-agente Mustang.- dijo al volverse y verle.

-ven, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-¿quién?

-él.

El agente lo llevó hasta otra lancha, esta era policial, donde podía ver, sentado y dentro de ella, a Aizen.

-ha pedido como última voluntad hablar contigo. Con todo lo que ha echo no es que se la merezca, pero es uno de los derechos humanos. Aunque claro está, no tienes que hablar con él si no quieres.

-hablare con él.-dijo, sin saber muy bien porqué aceptaba.

Adelantó sus pasos, sin prisa, acercándose a él. Era extraño, pero ya no desprendía esa aura de peligro; tal vez era porque estaba esposado o porque su pelo caía sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara, o simplemente era consciente de que se había acabado todo. Cuando prácticamente estaba al lado de la lancha, su ex-profesor levantó la vista y sonrió. Sonrió con amabilidad.

-felicidades Zoro.-dijo en tono suave.

-¿felicidades?- rió con sarcasmo.- lo dice como si todo hubiese sido un juego.

-la vida es un juego, de tus decisiones depende si ganas o pierdes, aunque tengamos el mismo final.-suspiró.- Me alegro de que hayas sido tu.

-¿era eso lo que quería decirme?

-no, en verdad quería hacerte una pregunta una cosa.

-¿el que?

Sonrió un poco más, asomando en sus ojos un deje de tristeza.

-¿cómo está Gin?

No supo muy bien que pasó; tal vez fue como lo dijo, o lo abatido que se mostraba; pero por un momento Zoro volvió a verle como aquel amable profesor de latín al que tanto respetaba, olvidando casi por completo todo lo ocurrido en ese último medio año.

-él... él esta bien. Estudia mucho y se las apaña mejor que nadie en su casa y... y ahora tiene gente que le quiere.

Aizen inspiró y expiró por la nariz, como un suspiro. Aún triste, parecía feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-me alegro.

Sin más, la lancha se fue, directa al aeropuerto, donde Aizen tomaría el próximo vuelo a Alemania y sería condenado a pena de muerte.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Roy.

-si... -contestó aun fijándose en la estela de la lancha.- agente Mustang.

-dime.

-tengo que pedirle un favor.

-adelante, estoy en deuda contigo.

-en realidad son dos. El primero es... no quiero que la gente sepa nada de Mihawk o de mi respecto a este asunto.

-mm... rara petición, pero concedida ¿y la otra?

-que el mundo no sepa ni su verdadera cara ni su nombre.

El policía abrió los parpados de sorpresa.

-¿te refieres a él? ¿después de todo esto? ¿por qué?

-porque... él morirá inevitablemente pero... hay un profesor de latín en el recuerdo de mucha gente a la que conozco, no me gustaría que ese profesor también muriera aunque solo fuese en memoria.

Roy lo miró unos segundos, extrañado, antes de responder dirigiendo sus ojos al horizonte.

-parece que tienes toda una historia a tus espalda. Trato echo, tienes mi palabra.

* * *

><p>Apoyaba cansado su cabeza en el cristal, con sus pupilas perdidas en el azul horizonte. Miró entonces sus manos, sin sentimiento en su cara, y evocando dolorosos recuerdos.<p>

o0FlashBack0o

Ambos llegaron al piso, Aizen mantenía un gesto serio y Gin, aunque no quería demostralo, tenía miedo, tanto que el mayor pensó que podía tocarlo.

Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, le miró directamente a esos ojos rasgados que muy al contrario de otros, no se apartaron.

-Eras perfecto Gin,-comenzó a acercarse a él, el canoso no retrocedió.- pero te empezaste a estropear cuando llegó ese niñato del pelo verde.-se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la espalda del sofá.- Lo secuestré solo para ver si te podía arreglar, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. -volvió a mirarle con severidad, sin el cristal por delante era aún más amenazador.- De verdad nunca pensé que me traicionarías de esta manera, primero esa llamada a la policía y ahora esto.-se oyeron tres segundos en el reloj mientras ellos seguían mirándose, aunque para Gin eso era cada vez más difícil. Aizen lo abofeteó de un revés.-fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, ya fuera con la mano abierta o con el puño, esperando a que se quedara inconsciente.

Lo peor no era ver el aguante que tenía Gin, si no ver que no hacía nada por huir, simplemente se quedaba allí esperando el siguiente golpe.

Después de una soberana paliza cayó rendido al suelo. Solo faltaba el golpe de gracia.

Sacó un grito ahogado al recibir la fuerte patada de Aizen en el estomago. Lo sentía, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Con esfuerzo y temblor levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Ya fuese por el dolor físico o por saber que lo iba a perder, salieron dos sendas de lagrimas por cada iris azul.

-lo siento...- habló sin fuerzas, con la voz quebrada.- Sosuke.

Cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia, a la vez que el otro perdía su mascara de impasibilidad.

Las piernas piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, sin dejar mirar abatido al joven. Su temblorosa mano tapó sus ojos.

-maldita sea Gin... ¿por qué eres incapaz de odiarme?

o0FinFlashBack0o

Como cada vez que recordaba ese momento, sus manos recuperaron los temblores. A veces deseaba cortárselas solo por lo que le hizo a Gin. Incluso ahora, que las tenía esposadas, las odiaba con toda su alma.

Volvió a mirar a la mar. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería, como ya no volvería a verle a él. Pero aún triste por ello, era algo que sabía que había que asumir.

De esta manera, expulsó levemente su aliento a la vez que cerraba los ojos y terminó de cruzar su propio "puente de los suspiros".

**Continuará...**

**Notas:** bueno, aquí se termina este arco de la historia y por lo tanto también este vasto crossover que nos lleva acompañando en estos últimos tres capítulos ¿que os ha parecido?

Se que muchos odiabais a Aizen (algunos hasta me comentaban como lo matarían) ¿que tal ahora?

Siempre será el malo malísimo pero yo le tuve desde el principio un cariño especial, supongo también que porque sé (en este fic) lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Aunque en Bleach me sigue cayendo igual de bien

bueno, y sin más que decir nos vemos en el capi 48! del cual no dire la rima xD


	48. Amor y otras desgracias más

Hola, holita! que gusto trabajar solo con dos fics a la vez! Una se siente liberada. Problema: la nuevas historias que tengo pensadas reclaman su parto, pero bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer es coger un bate de beisbol y golpearme la cabeza hasta que las olvide.

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios! (tambien a **Szayeku-chan** y a **Kuromi**, que la segunda no sé porque no me deja responderle xD)Como muchos me lo habéis preguntado pues os respondo: si, he hecho mención a Death Note xD ains... que bello mundo ese que he creado en el que nuestros personajes favorito viven junto a nosotros, sufro agonía al pensar que no es verdad, así que cojere el bate de beisbol y me golpeare hasta que lo olvide.

Sin más aquí va el capi 48, en el cual persona X me ha dicho que no hay faltas y como estoy muy ocupada rascándome la barriga me fío de ella, si no, la culpa es suya. (es broma, si le he dado un par de repasos antes de subirlo, pero no sé si se me habrá pasado una falta, que seguro; igualmente la culpa es de persona X).

**Capitulo 48 Amor y otras desgracias más**

-ha tenido mucha suerte señor Yurakiur.- hablaba en español y con acento italiano el médico.- si la bala llega desviarse unos milímetros a la izquierda le hubiese atravesado el hueso.

-¿cuándo podré volver a caminar?- preguntó en la cama con la pierna escayolada.

-como le digo, la bala no ha atravesado el hueso, pero si lo ha rozado... yo diría que al rededor de un mes, y si hace algún deporte le recomiendo dejarlo apartado dos semanas más y retomarlo con mucha calma.

-entiendo. El miércoles debo tomar un avión de vuelta.

-no le supondrá más problema que cierto impedimento al llevar las maletas, pero por suerte tiene a alguien que le ayude ¿no?- miró al peliverde, ya vestido con su propia ropa y sentado en una silla a la vera de Mihawk, este asintió serio.- en ese caso iré a por sus muletas señor Yurakiur.

Dicho esto el médico salió dejándoles en la intimidad. El mayor suspiró cansado recostando sus cabeza en la almohada, miró al joven que le observaba con culpa.

-¿que te pasa?

-ya has oído al medico.- le apartó los ojos para ponerlos en su pierna.- podría haberte dejado cojo.

-el no ha dicho eso. Gracias a ti ahora no estoy metido en un helicóptero con destino indefinido.

Zoro volvió a mirarle, sin apenas una mínima señal de que el otro le había convencido. Suspiró muy abatido y, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor, recostó su cabeza en la barriga de Mihawk envolviéndose con sus brazos.

Ahora era el moreno el que le miraba culpable, fijándose en sus manos que no habían dejado de temblar desde que había disparado. Puso su mano sobre los verdes cabellos, acariciándolos.

-_Esto es demasiado para alguien tan joven._

* * *

><p>Salió de la ducha, con una toalla a su cintura y otra frotando su pelo canoso. Dejando la segunda toalla sobre sus hombros, encendió la tele con el mando y dio media vuelta para volver al cuarto de baño a por su ropa.<p>

-mañana, cada persona del mundo podrá levantarse con un peligro menos que aceche sus vidas.- habló la presentadora.- Esta vez, como afirma el jefe de la policía alemana, no hay duda de que han capturado al verdadero terrorista conocido como El Gato Negro.

Paró en seco y seguido volvió la cabeza con una punzada en el pecho.

-este es el rostro del hombre que durante tantos años había burlado a los medios de seguridad de todo el mundo. Su nombre real era Kuro Kalahadol.

En la pantalla salía la imagen de aquel tipo que Aizen utilizó para despistar a la policía, vio una vaga esperanza, mas sabía que ese tipo estaba muerto.

-La ciudad del agua ha sido el principal escenario de este gran acontecimiento.

-_Venecia.-_pensó asustado, temblando sobremanera y comenzando a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Ahí era donde estaba Zoro, esa noticia era real.

-En la captura han sido involucrados el héroe de Venecia, El Guerriero Ceccini, y dos turistas de origen español cuyos nombres y caras han decidido dejar en el anonimato.

No pudo escuchar más. Con un increíble dolor en el pecho corrió al cuarto de baño al notar la primera arcada. Mientras tanto, la presentadora seguía hablando.

-mañana, a las doce de la noche, el terrorista verá el final de sus días tras sentarse en la silla eléctrica.

* * *

><p>-que no se te olviden los calcetines.<p>

-no mama.- contestó con retintín el peliverde a su tutor.

Ya era martes por la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente tomarían el vuelo de vuelta a España. Por ello, Zoro iba de un lado para otro recogiendo sus cosas mientras que Mihawk doblaba tranquilamente su ropa, semitumbado en la cama, con su maleta al lado.

Ambos giraron la vista a la puerta cuando se escuchó tras ella dos sonoros golpes de llamada.

-será el servicio de habitaciones.-dijo el moreno a la vez que el joven iba a abrir.

Pero al contrario de lo que parecía no era el servicio de habitaciones, sino un chico con su pelo moreno y rizado recogido en un coleta y vestido con unos pantalones marrones que le quedaban anchos y una camiseta verde.

-Usopp.- dijo el chico como si fuera imposible que su amigo estuviese delante de él.- ¿cómo me has encontrado?

-hola- saludó nervioso, casi incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.- tengo mis fuentes de información, jeje... ¿podemos... hablar?

-eh...- miró a Mihawk.

-¿por qué me miras?- preguntó con cara de mosqueo.

-lo decía por tu pierna.

-¿le va a pasar algo porque tu no estés?

-no.- respondió en un suspiro de paciencia.-ven Usopp. Hablaremos en la terraza.

* * *

><p>Decir que le contó todo hubiese sido una mentira muy gorda, pero a resumidas cuentas Usopp supo lo que había que saber: quien era el afamado terrorista.<p>

-el profesor Aizen...-hablaba impresionado, con las manos agarrando fuerte la barra de la balaustrada mientras que el otro apoyaba los codos.-no... no puede ser... es increíble.

-cuando lo pienso... a mi también me es difícil de creer- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

-pero... a ver si lo he entendido. Justo antes de que me fuera él te secuestró para matarte, y según sabes por tu buena relación con ese chico.

-Gin.

-eso, pero... si dejó a Gin en tierra... ¿por qué esta vez...?

Zoro volvió a mirar el horizonte sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-no creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza esa idea. Dudo mucho que Aizen no supiese que la policía alemana estuviese aquí para capturarle.-suspiró.- Que una persona tan calculadora y detallista se arriesgue de esa manera solo para terminar que lo empezó... Era como si me hubiese utilizado para llevar al agente Mustang hasta él.

-¿piensas que su verdadero plan era ser capturado?

-no lo sé. Pero aunque así sea no cambiará nada.-esa noche Aizen sería ejecutado. No pudo evitar pensar en su amigo de pelo blanco pasando ese momento completamente solo. La culpa le dio un golpe de atención en el pecho.

El narizotas suspiró.

-veo que han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia.

-tampoco te creas.-se alzó de hombros.- A parte de eso la vida siguió igual de aburrida.

-ya...-le siguió la corriente poco convencido y miró de reojo el ventanal que daba a la habitación.- supongo que ya no sigues con Ace.

El peliverde se puso rojo al instante, dirigiendo sus ojos a otro lado que no fuese su amigo.

-yo...

-no me tienes que explicar nada, lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos ¿cómo se lo tomó Luffy? Tenía entre ceja y ceja que fueses su cuñado.

-se lo tomó bien.-respondió con simpleza.

-me alegro.

-bueno ¿y tu? ¿te has dedicado a esto desde que te fuiste?

-ah... bueno, eso... jeje- rió nervioso, tras eso, miró al horizonte con aire digno y nostálgico.- no se lo que me ocurrió. Simplemente me levanté temprano una mañana cualquiera, monté en mi bici y empecé a pedalear. Pedaleé hasta el final de la calle, y cuando llegué, pensé que tal vez podía llegar hasta el final de la urbanización. Y cuando llegué, pensé que tal vez podía llegar hasta la playa, y cuando...

-yo también he visto Forrest Gump, capullo.-le cortó.

-vale...- dijo con miles de gotitas. Se aclaró la voz recobrando la compostura.- bueno, la historia de verdad no es muy diferente. Me levanté un día... lleno de miedo frente a mi futuro, preguntándome si llegaría a algo en la vida y si serviría o valdría la pena. Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero estaba tan aterrado que monte en mi bicicleta con la única idea de huir. De dejarlo todo. Nunca me fui por buscar nada en especial.

Suspiró.

-Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta, había pedaleado demasiado. Hubiese vuelto, pero esa idea me aterró aun más. De esa manera seguí mi camino. Je... aunque no te lo creas he pasado lo mio: se me rompió la bicicleta, me asaltaron, trabaje como un burro por una miseria, pasé hambre, me metí de polizón en los maleteros de los autobuses, dormí en un banco del parque... Y cuando pasé los Pirineos no se si decirte como cambió la cosa; si me costaba entender el Catalán el Francés ni te cuento. Sadi no enseña nada más que a gemir.

-¿no volviste a plantarte regresar?

-...si que me lo planteé, pero seguía asustado, aunque... a la vez, no era tanto el miedo que llevaba como el sentir que debía seguir adelante. Supongo que fue... porque había visto cosas realmente increíbles.

Esa confesión si que había sorprendido al peliverde. Se podía ver en los ojos del narizotas en no arrepentirse en absoluto de lo que hizo, incluso orgulloso por ello. Zoro le conocía, sabía lo asustado que estaba ante a vida, pero en ese momento no vio ningún miedo en él; a pesar de que seguramente no habría pasado por momentos muy buenos. Pensó en la cosas que tendría que haber hecho y visto, en aquellas que le habían hecho olvidarse de su miedo, y después... no lo supo, tuvo una sensación rara, extraña, como de vacío. Pero todo eso quedó oculto para Usopp.

-¿y como acabaste aquí?

-viaje mucho, cuando llegue al norte de Italia no pensé en venir hasta aquí, es más, primero pensé en Roma pero... encontré a alguien.- sonrió pensando cariñosamente en esa persona.- su nombre es Heracles.

-¿una escultura?

-¡una persona idiota!- le rugió antes de suspirar y continuar su historia con la misma entonación de antes.- Al principio creí que era solo un viejo vagabundo ermitaño que tuvo la compasión de compartir su comida conmigo cuando me moría de hambre. Pero él es mucho más que eso. El mismo me llevó a Venecia a la vez que me enseñaba italiano. Dijo "da igual las circunstancias, uno en su vida debe ver Venecia al menos una vez". Así que le seguí, y descubrí...-una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente a la vez que su ceja mostraba cierto tic nervioso.- que en verdad no era un vagabundo, es el director de uno de los periódicos de Venecia. Tiene más dinero que el tato.

-...-lo miraba con gotitas- ¿y porque se hizo vagabundo? ¿por estrés?

-para nada.- afirmó con orgullo.- yo también se lo pregunté. Y me dijo "un periodista debe conocer la vida, y para ello debe sobreviviría". Para mi fue una revelación, así que le pedí trabajo, quería tomarlo como ejemplo a seguir.

-¿y lo del disfraz señor Peter Parker?- le preguntó con burla.

-¿puedes fingir al menos un poco de emoción?

-la procesión va por dentro.

-... bueno, tu eres así. Ejem... no sé cuando exactamente decidí convertirme en el héroe de Venecia; que siempre me gustó Kick-ass pero esto es otra cosa; sin embargo sé porque lo hice.-miró al horizonte, sus ojos eran iluminados por el sol del atardecer.- esta ciudad es un tesoro, lo supe nada más llegar... pero es perecedera. Puede que dentro de no tantos años sus edificios, sus canales, sus gentes... Todo desaparezca debido a la subida del nivel del mar. Por eso decidí luchar. No importa que todo se acabe, que no todos lo momento hayan sido buenos, siempre hay que presentar batalla, eso significa vivir.

Esa vez, la sorpresa de Zoro fue un poco más visible. El peliverde sonrió y miró también al frente.

-así que planeas quedarte aquí.

-así es.

-pásate de vez en cuando. Se te echa de menos, y lo digo sobre todo por cierta chica rubia cuyo nombre me importa tan poco que no lo recuerdo.

-¿¡Kaya!- se puso rojo y nervioso.- bu.. bueno,-bajó la cabeza avergonzado.- si, supongo que me pasaré cuando ahorre algo de dinero.

-y por si acaso, no digas nada sobre este asunto.-frunció el ceño con reproche.- que lo demás no deben enterarse de lo de Aizen y menos de lo mio con Mihawk

-¡claro que no! ¿¡me has tomado por idiota!- el otro asintió firme.- ¡ah! -le dio la espalda llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡ni quince minutos llevo hablando contigo y ya me das dolor de cabeza!

-Usopp.

-¿que?- se volvió y seguidamente se extrañó al ver que el otro le tendía la mano.

-te deseo mucha suerte.- sonrió, gesto que correspondió el narizotas tomando firme su mano.

-igualmente.

* * *

><p>-¡Zoro, por fin has vuelto!- se abrazó a Luffy a su cuello quedando colgado.<p>

-¿Luffy?- se hizo el sorprendido y vio detrás al resto de sus amigos.- ¿que hacéis aquí?

-queríamos darte una sorpresa ¡sorpresa! Eh ¿por qué estas tan sudado y colorado?

Pobre monito, ignoraba por completo que el peliverde ya sabía de su sorpresa. Nada más pasar por la adunana se encontraron con Hermes que casi le secuestró dejando a Mihawk más solo que la una, en medio del aeropuerto, con la pierna escayolada y acompañado de su maleta.

La cosa era que Luffy había llamado a Tashigi para preguntarle cuándo tomaba Zoro el tren de vuelta para darle un recibimiento sorpresa. Por suerte la chica había actuado con inteligencia y llamó a casa de los Yurakiur para informar.

De esta manera, tras una carrera en coche que le hizo pensar que estaba temiendo por su vida en transcursos de tiempo considerablemente cortos y correr como un bestia para estar ahí a la hora acordada, fingió que volvía del pueblo perfectamente. Excepto por el sudor, las mejillas encendidas y el jodido flato.

-es que en el tren pusieron la calefacción.

-¿a estas alturas del año?- preguntó el rubio desconfiado.

-si, a estas alturas del año.- respondió con retintín y mirada afilada. Se fijó en que faltaba alguien.- ¿no está Gin?

-dijo que no se encontraba bien.- le contó Chopper.- pero que no nos preocupásemos de nada, que es un simple resfriado.

-ah...-más claro agua, estaba al corriente de lo sucedido en Venecia. Tal vez debería ir a su casa y darle su apoyo tal y como él lo hizo.

-¿sabes qué Zoro?-se entusiasmaba su amigo moreno.- te dije que Ace daba un concierto el domingo en un bar. Bien. Pues al final no pudo ser y lo van a dar hoy ¡has llegado justo a tiempo!

-¿que? Pero voy con las maletas y ademas... Gin...

-Gin dijo que no quiere que le llames porque eres un plasta.-cortó la pelirroja.

-¿que?

-eso no fue lo que dijo.-intervino Vivi.- pero si es cierto que insistió en que no te preocuparas porque siempre lo llevas todo a la tremenda.

-¿a la tremenda?- un gota de sudor pasó por su cogote.

-¡no te preocupes! -le deba fuertes palmadas en la espalda el monito- ¡que es un tío fuerte! ¡venga! Vamos primero a mi casa si quieres ducharte y cambiarte.

-está bien.- suspiró.-¡pero deja de darme golpes en la espalda!

Seguía preocupado, pero el canoso había decidido estar solo. Además... puede que ver al peliverde solo confirmara aquello que le hacía sufrir.

* * *

><p>Can anybody hear me?<p>

(¿puede oirme alguien?)

Am mi talking to myself?

(¿estoy hablando conmigo mismo?)

Para ser un bar con un escenario para pequeños conciertos era bastante escueto, puede que no tuviera capacidad para poco más de cincuenta personas, y aun así ni mucho menos estaba a rebosar. Había que tener en cuenta que era un sitio para mayores de dieciocho y que el grupo de esa noche acogía por lo general a un público mucho más joven. A cambio de esto, había un ambiente tranquilo exento de gente malhumorada dando codazos.

Era un sitio oscuro, iluminado únicamente por las lamparas puestas en el centro de cada mesa, todas redondas y franqueadas por sillones de cuero rojo.

Los invitados de los artistas de esa noche, únicos jóvenes en el lugar, habían optado por una mesa largar y un sofá dispuesto de cara al escenario, iluminado apena por dos tenues focos.

My mind is running empty

(mi mente está vacía)

In search for someone else

(en busca de alguien más)

Who doesn't look right throuth me

(¿qué no ves a través de mi?)

It's all just static in my head

(todo esta estático en mi cabeza)

-hoy están que se lucen ¿no os parece?- opinó Nami.

-lo que tu digas pelirroja mía- le lanzó un beso que ella apartó como un mosquito.- ¿y tú cómo es que no está ahí?- se refirió a Luffy.- deberías empezar ya a tocar con ellos ¿no?

El monito hinchó los mofletes.

-dicen que aún no estoy preparado.- apartó la mirada con mosqueo encontrándose con la de Zoro, dirigida a esta al escenario. No. Dirigida a Ace.-¿que pasa?

-¿que?- dijo mirándole y saliendo de su ensoñación.- ah, no, nada. Es solo que...-volvió a mirar a Ace.- no te parece que tu hermano está buscando a alguien.

Luffy también miró al pecoso. Cantaba con toda su alma, como siempre, pero sus ojos iban de un lado a otro recorriendo todo el bar. El monito suspiró.

Can anybode tell my why

(¿alguien puede decirme porqué...)

I'm lonely like a satellite?

(estoy solo como un salétite?)

-es el hombre con el que está ahora. No ha venido a pesar de que le invitó. Seguramente Ace ni siquiera le echara la culpa porque es un hombre ocupado.

-¿no te cae bien?

-Ace sufre mucho con él.-dijo y cambió su gesto serio por sonriente.- aunque me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta.

-bueno...- se sintió un poco incómodo.- cuando salíamos... él me buscaba con la mirada. Precisamente me he dado cuenta porque se me ha hecho raro que no pare la mirada en mi.

El moreno quedó mirándolo un momento en silencio.

-Zoro ¿tu también le querías mucho?

Intentó sonreír pero prefirió apartar la mirada. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero aún se sentía culpable por Ace, después de todo le quiso. Después de todo seguía siendo una persona a la que tenía cariño.

Because tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut

(porque esta noche me siento como un astronauta)

Sending SOS from this tiny box

(enviando un SOS desde esta pequeña caja)

And I lost all signal when I lifted up

(y perdí toda señal cuando me alcé)

Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

(ahora estoy atascado aquí y el mundo se olvidó)

-Zoro... se que decir esto ahora no tiene sentido pero... no fue culpa tuya.

El peliverde miró sorprendió a su amigo que le sonreía sincero y cargante de su propia culpa.

-solo son cosas que pasa. Ace también hizo su parte y... yo sobre todo.

Mirando hacia abajo Zoro sonrió suspirando, seguido volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los de Luffy.

-muchas gracias.

El monito, con su brazo derecho enganchó el cuello del otro atrayéndolo a si mismo, sin controlar su fuerza y haciendo que se dieran un pequeño cabezazo.

-gracias a ti, por seguir siendo mi amigo.

Mientas tanto, el cantante seguía su melodía y búsqueda.

I'm tired of drifting ronund a round

(Estoy cansado de dar vueltas y más vueltas a la deriva)

Can I please come down?

(Por favor ¿puedo bajar?)

* * *

><p>Había empezado la primera mañana del tercer trimestre y no sabiendo muy bien porqué, tal vez fue eso que llamaban destino, las dos personas que menos madrugaban a la hora de ir a clase habían sido las primeras en llegar de todo el instituto.<p>

Kidd, con su mochila al hombro y sus pelos rojizos caídos pero engreñados ya que su madre le había sacado de la cama como si fuera un equilibrista de circo y no le había dejado tiempo para nada, abrió con desgana y malhumor la puerta de la clase.

Todo tenía un tono anaranjado mas el sol desperezándose entraba de lleno. Recorrió la clase con la mirada, encontró en una de las primeras filas a la única persona que habitaba en ese momento las cuatro paredes.

Law se mantenía sentado en una mesa con la piernas dentro de esta y cruzadas; mirando directamente a la salida del sol y dándole la espalda a su compañero en el que no había deparado aun.

-buenos días.- saludó el pelirrojo acercándose.

El de las ojeras volvió la vista.

-ah, buenos días.

-¿donde has estado toda esta Semana Santa?- preguntó a la vez que dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se sentaba.- Bonney y yo te llamamos varias veces.

-estaba ocupado.- miró por la ventana.- además... no quería incomodaros.

-¿incomodarnos?

-Eustass, no soy tonto. Se que sois pareja.

-¿que? Quiero decir...

-venga.- rió todavía sin volverse.- no seas tan vergonzoso. Ya sabia que en el fondo tienes un alma sensible.- quedó cayado y suspiró con la cabeza gacha.- Eustass, no me mal interpretes, os deseo lo mejor pero... la verdad es que la noticia no me la tome bien. Los tres somos amigos desde antes de que pasásemos a secundaria y siento que... ahora que sois pareja como que eso se rompe un poco, que ya no será lo mismo y que... ya no voy a poder tratarte como antes.

El pelirrojo abrió completamente los parpados.

-pero no me hagas caso.- le restó importancia con una gesto de mano.- son solo neuras mías.

-Law.- le llamó levantándose, el otro volteó la cabeza para verle, sorprendiéndose un poco de ese gesto serio y decidido.- tengo algo que contarte.

* * *

><p>Bostezando sin ningún pudor y recato, casi como un hipopótamo, Zoro se separaba del coche de Mihawk maldiciendo sus cortas vacaciones.<p>

-buenos días.- le tocó amistosamente alguien el hombro por detrás.

-¡Gin!- se volvió sobresaltado. El canoso se mostraba igual que siempre.-¿estás bien?

-claro ¿por qué?- mantuvo su andar hacia el edificio seguido por el otro.

-¿cómo que por...? ¿has visto las noticias?

-todas las noches.- seguía sonriendo, hecho que no preocupaba y sacaba de quicio a su amigo.

-Gin ¿y sobre Venecia?

-¡si, me entere!- habló con alegría y entusiasmo.- que casualidad ¿no? seguramente fue increíble para ti, justo la semana que vas sucede todo eso.

-Gin...

-fue como cuando el profesor Aizen fue a Marrakech. El Gato negro hizo una acto de terrorismo y...

-¡Gin!- le cortó con un grito agarrándole del cuello para clavarle los ojos.- ¿eso es lo que planeas? ¿guardarlo y engañarte a ti mismo? Soy tu amigo joder, no se en que puedo ayudarte pero puedo tenderte la mano igual que tu hiciste.

El del pelo blanco le miró serio, tras unos segundos sonrió algo triste. Apartó con delicadeza la mano del peliverde.

-Zoro ¿sabes cual fue mi problema? Dependía demasiado de él, y si ahora acepto tu mano dependeré demasiado de ti. No es que no te lo agradezca pero esta es la única manera que hay para que pueda afrontar esto. Ya me he compadecido de mi mismo suficiente tiempo.

-¿quieres hacerlo solo?

-no estoy solo, te tengo a ti.

-pero...

-cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.- dijo cantarín andando para la clase.

-¡espera un momento!- rugió siguiéndole.

-¡vete a tomar por culo!

Los dos pararon en seco a unos diez pasos de la puerta de su clase, de donde había salido ese grito seguido de un fuerte golpe. Law salió dando un portazo, hecho una furia y con la mochila al hombro.

Con pasos fuertes fue directo a los otros dos, hablando cabreado mientras los pasaba de largo.

-paso de esta mierda, me voy a casa a ver si aprendo algo que no sepa.

-¡Law, espera un momento!- salió el pelirrojo de la clase.

-¡ni se te ocurra seguirme!- se volvió encolerizado haciendo que el otro se detuviera.- ¡y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Bonney y tu os habéis estado riendo de mi en mi cara!

-¿¡de verdad crees que lo hemos hecho para reírnos de ti!- preguntó adoptando el mismo aire de furia.

-¡por favor!-rió con sarcasmo.- ¡los dos haciendo de parejita feliz para ver si me colaba por ti! ¿¡tan difícil era hablarlo conmigo!

-¡tu no lo entiendes!

-¡pues no! ¡porque que lo que yo entendía era que me considerabas tu amigo y que podías confiar en mi! ¡y ni eso! te diré una cosa Eustass.- habló más bajo pero con más mordacidad.- ni aunque hubieses sido una mujer o mis gusto sexuales diferentes me hubiese enamorado de ti.

Tras hacerle un corte de manga se dio la vuelta y caminó por los pasillos hasta la salida. Eustass no reaccionaba, solo veía como la espalda de Law se alejaba.

Apretó los puños y los dientes.

-¿y vosotros que miráis gilipoyas?- le dijo a los otro dos que nada tenían que ver a la vez que volvía a clase.

Zoro y Gin vieron su figura pasar el portal y seguido oyeron una serie de golpes y varias mesas y sillas cayendo.

-¿te apetece un tres en raya en el pasillo mientras se calma?- ofreció Gin sonriente.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

-canción: Astronaut de Simple Plan.


	49. Tu mirada me hace grande

**Nota:** Anuncio de relevancia despues del capitulo x3 ¡disfrutad!

**Nota2:**nuevamente gracias a **Sayeku-chan **y ademas a **Kiro-kun** por sus reviews x3

**Capitulo 49 Tu mirada me hace grande**

_Y creíamos que el tiempo no pasaba, que siempre estaríamos todos juntos... mirando el mar bravío deshacerse en la arena. Pero lo cierto era que ya estábamos llegando al final..._

-ah...- expiró con la cara enrojecida, arqueando la espalda a la vez que sus manos apretaban los brazos de su amante por debajo de los hombros.

Ambos habían terminado.

Rendido en la cama, respirando profundamente y con el pelo húmedo por el sudor pegado a su cara levantó la vista para observar el rostro del otro, pero la luz que entraba por la balconada tapada por las blancas cortinas se resistía a mostrar sus facciones.

Ese que no podía ver no le ofreció ninguna palabra dulce, ninguna caricia después de su encuentro; se limitó a apartarse del joven que había tomado, este soltó un pequeño quejido con la boca cerrada y miró al otro que salía de la cama y se vestía con mucha calma.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó con la voz cansada.

-Esta noche tengo trabajo.

-Ah...- se puso de lado dándole la espalda. Se llenó los pulmones de aire y suspiró.- Smoker.

-dime.

-Al final del verano... me marcharé a Madrid.

-Lo sé.- respondió con esa calma que nacía de su interior y con su acostumbrada indiferencia. Como si le estuviesen comentando el tiempo.

Ace quiso añadir algo más, pero las palabras no salieron, tampoco por parte del otro. Sus bocas se mantuvieron cerradas, prolongando el silencio, como si estuviesen durmiendo.

Solo uno sonido evadió esa quietud auditiva, y esa fue la de la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

* * *

><p>Law se sentó en su asiento tras saludar en general en a la clase y se puso a escribir en su libreta. Eustass le miró de reojo unos segundos, a pesar estar el uno al lado del otro, desde el incidente no se habían dirigido la palabra y ya había pasado una semana de eso. No es que el pelirrojo no lo hubiese intentado, pero el de las ojeras hacía completamente como no existiera. Ya podía gritarle que su culo se estaba quemando que haría oídos sordos. La cosa parecía no tener remedio.<p>

Bonney los miraba y se cabreaba, uno por cabezota y otro por soplapoyas. Tenía ganas de coger la cabeza de cada uno y golpearlas entre si una y otra, y otra, otra vez hasta el día del Juicio Final. Pero ya había discutido con Eustass respecto a eso; tenía terminantemente prohibido intervenir nuevamente, además de que el pelirrojo le había dejado claro que no quería volver a escuchar nada relacionado con el tema, que estaba harto y que nunca debió hacerle caso; en definitiva, se retiraba. Ella pensó que sería un fin de curso memorable.

-No os preocupéis, no es un examen.- explicaba la profesora de lengua a su alumnos que se habían puesto histéricos al verla entrar con un manojo de folios.- Es para ayudaros en vuestro futuro.

-¿Nuestro futuro?

-Así es. -empezó a pasar las hojas.- sé que muchos de vosotros ya tenéis decidido que vais hacer cuando os graduéis; otros, sin embargo, no lo tendréis tan claro. Por eso quiero que cada uno rellene este papel con lo qué tiene pensado hacer y cómo lo va hacer. Da igual que sea más de una idea o que os parezca tonta, solo escribirla, y con seriedad por favor; así los profesores podemos ayudar a orientaros.

Puso el penúltimo papel sobre la mesa de Zoro. Leyó:

"¿A qué te gustaría dedicar en un futuro?"

"¿Cómo planeas llegar a tus objetivos?"

De puro instinto tomó el bolígrafo, dispuesto a escribir, pero justo la punta tocó el papel... se detuvo, como si se hubiese quedado en blanco en medio de un examen.

Miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Sin saber porqué, le golpeó un sentimiento de inquietud. Todo el mundo, incluso Luffy, escribía decidido sobre el cuestionario.

Apartó la vista hacia la ventana, apoyando la mejilla en su puño. El ruido de la tinta deslizándose sobre el papel le estaba irritando.

* * *

><p>No había ni un alma en la playa a parte de ellos y una fuerte brisa que arrastraba pequeña pero concentradas olas. Luffy jugaba a esquivarla mientras los demás hablaban sentados en la arena observando la extendidas del mar picado.<p>

-Parece increíble.-suspiró cansada la pelirroja.- nos creemos que no pero es que ya estamos en el tercer trimestre. Solo de pensar en selectividad me mareo. No sabes la suerte que tienes Zoro, tu y Luffy no os tenéis que preocupar por la nota de corte.

-Ni el cejar rulo tampoco ¿no?

-¿Ceja rulo? Metete tus motes por donde te quepa hierbajo. Además, yo también necesito nota de corte, listo.

-¿eh? Pero no te ibas a ir al Baratie en cuanto te graduaras.

-Ese era mi plan pero...- se echó un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en la palma de las manos y mirando al cielo.- Lo estuve meditando mucho tiempo. No puedo ir tal y como estoy al Baratie y pedir trabajo. Además, pienso que ese restaurante no ha sacado lo mejor de si. Por eso.-miró a sus compañeros.- he decidido estudiar económicas y administración de empresas, si puedo, en el extranjero. Luego haré un máster para especializarme en hostelería- puso su vista en el mar.- y en el tiempo que me lleve hacer eso pediré becas. París, Italia, China, Norte de África... allí donde la comida se hace de rogar iré, para aprender de lo mejores cocineros viéndoles en su oficio.- sonrió con decisión.- ese viejo me va a rogar con lágrimas que me haga cargo de su restaurante ¡guajajaja!- rió como un malvado de película.

-¿Lo sabe Gwen?

-¡claro que lo sabe!- dijo con cierto deje de mosqueo e incomodidad. Apartó la vista hacia el suelo.- Es al primero que se lo dije y lo comprendió perfectamente.

-Dijo: "Es tu futuro y tu decides, no puedo retenerte en este restaurante, sé que necesitas avanzar" y bla, bla, bla, "si me pones lo cuernos te castro".- resumió Nami.

-No quiero contradecirte, pero así no fue exactamente Nami-swan.

-¡Eh! ¿de que habláis?- se incorporó Luffy al grupo tirándose al suelo bocabajo.

-De lo que hemos escrito en ese papel que nos a dado la profesora Robin.- contestó la peliazul.

-Ah ¿y tu que has puesto, Vivi?

-¿Yo? Bueno, pues... yo la verdad no es que este muy segura de lo que quiero hacer. En principio tendría que entrar de cajón a la empresa de mi padre pero...

-Mira la princesita con toda la vida resuelta.- se burló Nami.

-¡eh! No es eso, solo digo que no lo tengo claro.

-Ya lo sé.- sonrió y miró al mar.- Pues yo si lo tengo claro. Creo que ya os lo dije, quiero hacer la carrera de meteorología ¿Y sabéis qué? La voy hacer aquí. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando donde sería el mejor sitio para estudiar el clima, y creo que es es un buen sitio. Rebosamos de vientos.

-Oh, Nami-swan, serás la más bellas de las chicas del tiempo.

-No es que quiera dedicarme a eso, pero no estaría mal, después de todo la belleza ya la tengo.

-Anda que te echas flores.- murmuró desganado el peliverde.

-Tu vas a entrar en medicina ¿verdad, Chopper?

-Si.- le contestó a Luffy.

-Fiuuu...- silbó Gin.- medicina. Esa carrera si que es difícil, las notas de corte son altisimas.

-Ya lo sé, y lo tengo en cuenta. Por eso he estado buscando módulos de Formación Profesional dedicados a sanidad ¡Pero no me malintepretéis! No es que me rinda con la nota de corte. Es que... oí que los módulos son mucho más prácticos que la Universidad, así que pensé que me ayudaría bastante.

-¡buah!- resopló Luffy.- nada más que pensáis en estudiar ¡que aburridos sois!

-¡Si no sabes no comentes!- le rugió la pelirroja.

-Zoro, Gin ¿Y vosotros que pensáis hacer?

Ante la pregunta de Luffy, el peliverde volvió a sentirse incomodo y apartó la mirada, sin embargo el canoso se mostró desenvuelto.

-Pues aun no lo tengo seguro.

-Si no parabas de escribir en el papel.

-Si, pero eso es porque quiero hacer muchas cosas e ir a muchos lugares. Pero... aún no sé ni por donde empezar.

-Podrías hacer de chino en películas. Con esos ojos seguro que te cogen ¡jajaja!

-Lo apuntaré a mi lista.

-¿Y tu Zoro?- se dirigió a él el monito.

-Yo...

-El quiere ser profesor en el dojo de su pueblo.-intervino Nami.- es lo que me dijo Usopp.

-¡Usopp! ¿Anda andará?- hizo morritos el moreno.

Entonces la conversación pasó a cambiarse de tema. No obstante el peliverde seguía metido en ella.

-_Profesor de kendo... eso es lo que quería pero..._

Se tumbó en la arena, con la mano entrelazadas como almohada, mirando el paso de las nubes en el cielo. No dejaban de avanzar.

_Y creíamos que el tiempo no pasaba, que siempre estaríamos todos juntos... mirando el mar bravío deshacerse en la arena. Pero lo cierto era que ya estábamos llegando al final..._

* * *

><p>Ace aparcó su moto delante del portal, y con casco en mano lo atravesó teniendo la suerte de que estaba abierto. El ascensor estaba ocupado en ese momento, así que subió por la escaleras. Total, era un tercer piso, tampoco era para tener que estar esperando el ascensor.<p>

Al llegar sacó la llaves de su bolsillo. Antes de abrir con ellas las observó con un gesto de melancolía.

-_Me puse tan contento cuando me las dio... Me pregunto si realmente significó algo._

Su mano avanzó hasta la ranura pero antes de que la llave pudiese adentrase se llevó un buen portazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y llevarse la mano con las llaves a la nariz.

-Haz algo por el mundo y ve a un psicoanalista.

Reconoció la voz de una mujer y se atrevió a mirar. Era alta y delgada, de las mujeres más guapas que había visto, y con una buena delantera. Su mirada severa y cabreada no hacía ningún juego con su larga melena color melocotón.

-Haz algo tu por mi y no vengas.- oyó la voz de Smoker, como siempre sin alteraciones.

La mujer frunció aún más el ceño.

-Hina no te aguanta más.

Con la cabeza bien alta y pisando fuerte, sin tan siquiera deparar en el pecoso, se fue bajando las escaleras.

El joven, todavía con la nariz dolorida, se quedó a cuadros. Miró al interior de la casa, en el pasillo de entrada estaba Smoker, con un puro en la boca y con las mimas expresiones que se pueden tener al ver una pared.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-preguntó volviéndose y adentrándose en el piso.

El pecoso el siguió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Quién era esa?

-Mi ex-mujer.-respondió sentándose en el sillón y abriendo el periódico sin percatarse en la sorpresa que atacó al otro dejándole pálido.- buscaba unas cosas que no recordaba si las tenía yo.

-¿Ex-mujer? Pe... pero ¿¡has estado casado!

-Así es.- siguió leyendo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No me preguntaste.

-¿¡Cómo te voy a preguntar si estas casado! ¿¡Crees que a mi se me va a pasar por la cabeza !

-Entiendo, tampoco creo que sea algo a tener en cuenta.

-¿Que no crees...?

No podía hablar, y no porque una vez más se diera cuenta de lo poco que sabe de él, de la poca confianza que hay entre los dos, si no porque le dolía en alma esa indiferencia.

Había estado casado, conociéndole eso era algo muy grande, y él decía "tampoco creo que sea algo a tener en cuenta". Si así era el asunto ¿donde quedaba él en todo eso? ¿valía menos que un "no tener en cuenta"?

-Smoker.- habló con calma, pero serio, intentando no mostrar su torbellino de emociones.- ¿Yo te importo?

El del pelo gris le miró, aún sin gesto alguno.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Tu qué crees? Nunca me cuentas nada, a parte de acostarnos no hacemos nada juntos, cuando estoy contigo ni me miras y... y ni siquiera me has dicho nada sobre Madrid.

-¿Qué debería decirte?- volvió su atención a periódico.- Eres tu el que se va, no yo. Que me importes o no no debe de afectarte mucho.

-¿Te... te da igual qué me vaya?- su voz empezó a temblar.

-No es asunto mio.

Fue como un golpe en el pecho. Sus dientes se apretaron igual que sus manos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así se termina?

-Supongo.

La respuesta fue evidente, como lo fue sus reacción llena de furia.

-¡Maldito cretino! ¡Espero que seas muy feliz sin mi, imbécil!-tomó aire- ¡Te odio!

El portazo se escuchó en todo el edificio, seguido de unas rápidas pisotadas que iban escaleras abajo. Desde la calle pudo oírse como el motor de una moto rugía cuatro veces consecutivas con furia y se alejaba a toda velocidad; como si huyera, como si no planeara volver.

* * *

><p>-El amor es una mierda ¡una puta mierda!-lloraba el pecoso en el regazo de Noyiko estando tumbado en el sofá.<p>

-Si, Ace.- le acariciaba el pelo con paciencia.- el amor es una mierda.

-¡Vamos hacernos un grupo de Heavy Metal!

-No.

-¡Necesito liberar tensión!

-No.

-Ains... ¿Os podéis creer como me a tratado? Insensible...

-Ace, olvídale.- le dijo Marco sentando en el sillón.- tu ya ves que esta relación no te ha traído más que sufrimiento. Pasa de él y piensa en tu nueva vida en Madrid ¿Quien te dice que no encuentres allí al verdadero amor?

-No es tan fácil... Pienso que Smoker es...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- le cortó el rubio.- Es lo que te falta decir para convencerte y no poder salir de esta.

-Ace, siento decírtelo así pero...- suspiró la chica.- también pensabas que Zoro era el amor de tu vida.

-...

-¿Ace?

-Sé lo que me decís pero... No es lo mismo, siento que esto es diferente. O más bien era.

-¿Diferente en qué?- preguntaron medios hartos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues diferente...

-¿En qué?

-¿¡Y yo que sé! ¡Diferente y punto!

-ains...- echó la cabeza el rubio en el respaldo.- así no vamos a ninguna parte.

-¡Hola, holita!- entró Luffy feliz por la puerta.- ¿Marco, Noyiko? ¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Tu hermano, que está en crisis.

-¿Otra vez? Parece la economía española ¡guajajaja!

-¡No tiene gracia maldito orangután de feria chunga!- le rugió el hermano mayor.

-Si que está en crisis...-dijo con gotitas.- ¿Que le ha pasado?

-Le ha vuelto a mencionar a ese policía su ida a Madrid.- empezó a explicar a Noyiko.

-Y el a actuado como si no le importara.- siguió el moreno.- de echo me ha dicho que no le importa, que es asunto mio y que el no tiene nada que ver. Y entonces...

-Normal, ni siquiera le has pedido que vaya contigo.

Silencio. Miradas puestas en Luffy.

-Solo le has dicho que te vas. No le has hablado de lo mucho que te duele no ir con él, y mucho menos que vaya contigo ¿Qué puede hacer él a parte de asentir con la cabeza?

Silencio.

-¡Abuelo!-gritaba el pecoso por el móvil.-¡Luffy está muy enfermo! ¡se va a morir!

-¡Oye!- le gritó el pequeño enfadado.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿Que vas hacer Ace?- le preguntó Marco mirando al pecoso sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha una vez se ausentaron Noyiko y Luffy.<p>

Suspiró cansado.

-Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Luffy, nunca le pedí que me acompañase a Madrid. Pero... pero no sé ¿De verdad arreglaría algo que le dijese ahora como me siento?

Marco dejó descansar el peso de su cabeza.

-olvidate de él, Ace. Es lo mejor que puede hacer.

El pecoso volvió a suspirar, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos.

-puede que tengas razón.

* * *

><p>Smoker mantenía sus ojos fijos en el mar, sentado en un banco, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas. El viento se llevaba veloz el humo de su puro.<p>

Sacándolo de su centración en el paisaje sonó su móvil, que sin sobresaltarse tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Vio el nombre de Ace en la pantalla. Suspiro a la vez que le daba a la tecla de descolgar y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

-Dime.

-¿Smoker?-su voz sonaba insegura.

-Si.

-Yo... yo siento mucho lo que te dije. Yo no...

-Dejalo Ace, no creo que a esas alturas resuelva nada. Ya no tiene sentido.

Pasó un rato hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del joven.

-Smoker, pasado mañana el grupo hemos sido invitados a una emisora de radio local. Me gustaría que lo oyeras.

-¿Qué estas planeando?

-Por favor, solo escúchalo. Es lo único que te pido que hagas.

Sonó solo el mar bravío durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>-Entonces una vez llegados a la capital ¿Cuales son vuestros planes como grupo?-preguntó el presentador- ¿Marco?<p>

-Bueno, ya en ese punto tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, como encontrar un lugar donde ensayar. Pero creo que lo más primordial es un buen representante.

-Así es, él se encargará de todo mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a lo que nos interesa, tocar y componer.- finalizó con una risa Ace.

-Ya veo, pero también se han oído rumores de que tendréis que buscar un nuevo batería ¿No es así Noyiko?

-Supongo que no lo podemos ocultar mucho más a nuestro público.-suspiró ella.

-Entonces es cierto ¿A que se debe?

-Es un tema de estudios, antes de embarcarme en algo tan grande como esto debo terminar mi carrera.

-Compresible. Pero por lo que dices no parece que vayas a dejar el mundo de la música muy apartado.

-Eso ya lo dirá e destino.

El programa de radio se oía en todo el departamento, haciendo eco. Era de madrugada y por ello no había casi nadie, solo los dos últimos policías redactando sus informes.

Akoiji miró la radio con recelo y después a su compañero que estaba concentrado en su trabajo y con la pantalla del ordenador iliminando su cara.

-Solo hablan de la marcha del grupo a Madrid, Smoker ¿No sería mejor quitar la radio?

-Estoy obligado, me hizo prometer que escucharía el programa hasta el final.

El más alto suspiró.

-Debió ser un ruptura muy dura para que te haga pasar por esto. Es demasiada crueldad incluso para ti.

-Solo sucedió lo evidente, él tiene sus planes y yo tengo mi vida, no vale la pena echarlo a perder por una relación estancada que no lleva a ninguna parte.

Akoiji quedó mirando a su compañero, pensativo.

-Si él te lo hubiese pedido te habrías ido con él.- no fue una pregunta.

El del puro paró de teclear y miró severo al otro.

-Entonces ¿nos haríais el gran honor de tocarnos una canción esta noche?

-¡claro que si!- Sonó enérgica la voz de Ace en la radio.- Además habíamos preparado una nueva para hoy, que se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial para mi.

Los dos agentes pusieron su atención en la radio. Por su parte y en la emisora, Ace se preparaba con sus dos compañeros. Miró a Marco y a Noyiko para ver si estaban listos, ambos asintieron; él suspiró y acercó sus labios al micrófono.

-_Más vale que cumplas tu promesa, si no la escuchas hoy no pienso repetírtela._

Como un salto en el vacío

De quien no teme a la muerte

Otra noche en el hastío

De no poder entenderte.

Su voz era tranquila, pausada y melancólica, como la música que lo acompañaba.

Y no sabes lo que has sido

Porque nunca es suficiente

Demasiado desafío

Yo no puedo ser tan fuerte.

-¿_Que es esto?-_pensó Akoiji a medio cabreo.-_¿Una canción de reproche?_

Pero entonces se produjo un cambio.

-_Lo que sea que haya arriba que me de fuerzas para cantar._

Si quisieras con fiar en mi

Nunca es tarde, tarde, tarde...

¡Necesito verte aquí!

Tu mirada me hace grande

Y que estemos los dos solos

Dando tumbos por Madrid

Y sin nada que decir

Porque nada es importante

Cuando hacemos los recuerdos por las calles de Madrid

¡Necesito verte aquí!

La canción siguió manteniendo su auge, el agente más alto miró a su compañero de pelo gris con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Smoker, por su parte miraba serio la radio, absorto. El moreno suspiró por la nariz y sonrió, para otros el del pelo cano era como un muro de piedra, pero para el era más que fácil adivinar que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Bueno.- se estiró antes de levantarse.- El mensaje de la canción no puede ser más evidente. Supongo que ya lo tienes decidido.-el otro seguía cual escultura.- Voy por unos cafés.-y antes de salir de la oficina dijo.- ah, maldita sea, seguro que me ponen de compañero a ese Borsalino, que grima.

* * *

><p>Marco y Noyiko iban en el coche, el primero con la vista puesta en la carretera y la segunda un poco adormilada mirando por la ventana.<p>

-Nunca hace caso.- dijo el resignado.

-Que esperabas.- sonrió.- sabes que nunca escucha. Se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja... Y ya ves el resultado.

-Solo espero que esta noche no se pase por mi casa. Eso significara que no ha ido bien la cosa.- puso cara de preocupado.

-Bueno, si no piensa que os iréis a Madrid en breve, eso le ayudará a olvidar.

-Si... oye, nunca nos has comentado que planeabas volver. Te lo ha tenido que sacar el locutor de radio.

-Jum, soy batería Marco. En un grupo de nuestra categoría es imprescindible, no puedo marearos la perdiz, si queréis triunfar fuera de aquí necesitareis alguien cualificado con los palillos, no podéis esperar a nadie.

-¿Y que pensabas? Decirnos de volver cuando ya hubiésemos encontrado un batería que te llegase a la altura y echarlo a patadas.

-No, si no me necesitabais... bueno, tendría una carrera.

El rubio resopló.

-Podríamos haber esperado.

-¿Esperado cómo?

-Un manager nos podría buscar baterías de respaldo para conciertos.

-¡Jajaja! Anda ya, baterías de respaldo, estas loco. Con eso no vais a ninguna parte.

-Seguro que Ace está de acuerdo.

-Ahora me siento culpable ¿Y si digo que dejo la música en serio?

-No, no lo harás.

-Muy empeñado te veo en acapararme ¿No te habrás enamorado de mi?

-Ah, ya conoces mis reglas, nada de enamoramientos hasta estar en la capital.

-Si.-dijo no muy convencida y con malicia- ¿Y esa camarera qué?

-¿Quieres que te tire del coche?

* * *

><p>Smoker abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó las llaves en la repisa. Cruzó el pasillo pasando de largo por su habitación y llegando así al salón. Se quedó quieto, observando la figura del pecoso, sentada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en su propio hombro, estaba profundamente dormido.<p>

Apagando el puro en el cenicero que había en la mesa frente al sofá se sentó a la vera del joven. Colocó su brazo derecho tras la cabeza de otro y con su mano izquierda tomó su barbilla. Le besó.

Ace se fue despertando, y lejos de parar el besó lo correspondió, como correspondió todo lo que le hizo a continuación. No dijeron nada hasta ya casi terminar, cuando estaba uno encima de otro, que el mayor, con su habitual gesto, susurro:

-Me iré contigo a Madrid.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

Canción: Tu mirada me hace grande de Maldita Nerea.

Bueno, aqui termina la saga SmokeAce, que saldran más pero con la cuestion central resuelta y no abarcando un capitulo entero para ellos xD Mi beta me señaló con grandes exclamaciones que Luffy se hubiese puesto sensato. Me defiendo diciendo que el monito también tiene momentos de lucidez y que sigue en la linea de Luffy, que es ocurrirsele lo que a nadie se le ocurre xD

Por otra parte, **Anuncio importante:**

El próximo capitulo es el capitulo 50 y por ello he decidido hacer un corte en la trama, un intermedio, y hacer un capitulo especial. Será como un programa de la tele en el que entrevistaré y seré entrevistada con la ayuda de dos personajes que ya conocéis, uno mucho más que otro.( **por cierto**, ya lo tenia pensado de antes, pero me hizo gracia recivir un review en el anterior capi diciendome "¿por qué no entrevistas a Mihawk y a Zoro?" xD). Nos acompañara parte del personal que ha intervenido en esta historia y contaremos muchas cosas que aun no se han contado. Estará lleno de sorpresas! Sobre todo de paranoyas.

Por ello os doy la oportunidad de participar xD Incluiré un apartado de preguntas de lectores (que profesional suena, si parece que he escrito un libro y todo) si tenéis alguna pregunta hacedla que la contestare en el programa; da igual que sea de la historia, que sea de otras de mis historias, que sea sobre mi (cuidadito con lo que se pregunta), que sea a un personaje o que sea en plan chorra. Lo que me preguntéis va para programa si se puede incluir (que no veo porque no se pueda incluir, pero cuando uno se pone a escribir nunca se sabe).

Si no queréis hacer preguntas tampoco tenéis que hacerlas, me la invento y ya está, o me invento más programa para rellenar xD aunque creo que puede ser divertido.

Nos vemos!


	50. Aqui hay marimo

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han participado en la creación del capitulo. Espero que os resulte entretenido, y si no pensad que es solo uno xD. El programa está dividido en tres apartados: Principio / Concurso / Preguntas y respuestas.

**Capitulo 50 Aquí hay marimo**

Nos encontramos en un plató de televisión en cuyo fondo hay una gran pantalla adosada en la pared. Ante dicha pantalla podemos ver una mesa ovalada con siete sillas de cara a las cámaras y el público, ambos compuestos por Sebastianes y Marinanas.

La puerta del marco izquierdo se abre dejando pasar una humareda. El publicó aplaude y vitorea y seguido sale una chica. Esta va con el pelo marrón, igual que sus ojos, a capas, llegándole casi hasta los hombros y cubriéndose la frente con el flequillo recto; viste con una blusa blanca, una corbata negra y falda corta, chaleco y medias del mismo color; aparte de unos tacones que se va matando.

-¡Buenas noches, días, tardes! ¡ia!- grita esto último apoyándose bruscamente en la mesa ya que casi se cae.- por esto no me gusta arreglarme.- se incorpora y va cojeando hasta sentarse en la silla del centro.

Con las manos juntas y los codos apoyados en la mesa observa con una sonrisa su alrededor.

-Ains...-suspira soñadora.-¿Quien me iba a decir que tendría mi propio programa sin haber pasado antes por Gran Hermano? Ejem, bueno.-mira directamente a cámara.- Hola, como sabéis soy Rising Sloth, autora de Próxima Parada. Sean bienvenidos a Aquí Hay Marimo, estupendo programa en directo que de seguro tendremos que cambiarle el nombre en breve gracias a la sociedad general de autores. Hoy conmemoraremos haber llegados al capitulo numero cincuenta de este largo fic. Pero bueno, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer al equipo de realización y sonido que están aquí con nosotros y emitiendo para vosotros, y ¿Cómo no? También a nuestro querido púbico.

Se vuelven a oír aplausos y vitoreo.

-Y para los que lo estáis pensando no os preocupéis. Esto no va a ser un monólogo, porque esta noche me acompañará... ¡Hermes Zeusida!- levanta la mano derecha hacia la otra puerta.

Vuelven los aplausos y la puerta del marco derecho se abre con otra humareda.

…

No sale nadie.

-Em...- sonríe a la cámara.- one moment.- La presentadora se levanta y casi corriendo y casi matándose traspasa la puerta abierta.- ¡kyaaa!- se oye en el interior de esta.- ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

-Es que Hermes tenía que salir ya... tardaba mucho... y...

-Ains... no importa Lesbia.-se oye la voz de la presentadora desanimada.- Yo lo explicaré ahora al público... Por una vez que podía destacar yo...

La presentadora sale más tranquila y vuelve a su asiento. Sonríe.

-Señores y señoras, tengo que informarles de algo. Para el personaje de Hermes utilizamos lo que llamamos la "máquina del cambio". Esta máquina es la que nos permite sobre todo rebajar o añadir años a nuestro adorable mayordomo, ya que en otras producciones como Entre Dimensiones podemos verle como un apuesto joven que ronda la veintena. Ahora bien, Hermes ha dedicado más su tiempo a las labores de a casa Yurakiur que a arreglarse para el programa; así que Lesbia, que hoy participará como azafata del programa, decidió utilizar la maquina para hacer, no un cambio de edad sino de ropa. También sirve para eso, pero la chica no sabe usarla y... bueno...ains...-suspira desganada.- demos la bienvenida a Hermes Zeusida.

Vuelven a aparecer aplausos y con ellos un apuesto joven vestido con chaqueta y corbata. En sus ojos rasgados brillan unos iris azules; su pelo negro y lacio es corto, sin embargo el flequillo que tapa su frente se pasa un poco de largo y por detrás tiene algo de melenilla que únicamente tapa su cogote.

-Buenas noches señores.-Sonríe y se reverencia con amabilidad consiguiendo que haya un exceso de gritos femeninos.

Rising lo mira con la mejilla apoyada en su puño y ojos entrecerrados con cierta irritación, mientras que este simplemente se sienta.

-Buenas noches señorita Sloth.

-Buenas noches Hermes.-se recompone con alegría.-pero... ¿puedes encogerte así como Cuasimodo para que yo parezca más guapa?

Aparecen miles de gotitas en la cara de Hermes, aunque sigue sonriendo.

-Era broma.

-Ah..- suspira.- Bueno, hemos llegado a los cincuenta capítulos. Tal y como empezamos esta historia no es ninguna tontería.

-Verdad que no. Desde que la empecé allá por el 24 de Enero de 2010 han pasado y cambiado muchas cosas.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-Mmm... hay escenas que siempre digo "Y si la hubiese escrito de esta manera..." o detalles como los nombre de las escuelas, creí que era original y bonito inventarme nombres pero ahora no sé si hubiese quedado mejor Grand Line, Shinigami y Konoja High School. De todas formas, así en general no, no me arrepiento de nada, aunque no te niego que si empezara otra vez de nuevo rectificaría algunos matices.

-¿Ah, si? Como por ejemplo.

-Bueno pues hay uno en especial... no se si lo cambiaría porque después de todo le ha dado mucha riqueza a la trama. Es la historia de Sanji y Gwen; era una pareja que tenía muchas ganas de dedicarles algo, pero ahora que han pasado dos años... pienso en la buena pareja que Sanji hace con Nami. Pero bueno,-se encoge de hombros.- no hay mal porque bien no venga, al menos ella se queda sola, sola... sola...-repite como un eco.

-Nunca has sentido simpatía por este personaje ¿cierto?

-Sinceramente no sé lo que me pasa, porque en verdad me gusta como personaje, pero por otro saca mis instintos asesinos y crueles.

-Entiendo... algo más que hubieses querido rectificar.

-La relación entre Bonney y Neji. Y de eso si estoy segura; el chico queda como una simple mención sin embargo... Bonney hace muy buena pareja con Drake.

-Pero el señorito Drake está con la señorita Hancock.

-Al final todo está enlazado. Me dio pena dejar a Hancock sola, es más, en un principio pensé en que ella se quedara con Luffy y Vivi nunca hubiese estado enamorada de este. La verdad es que no me gusta enlazar amorosamente a personajes que ni siquiera ni tienen relación alguna en el manga, no le veo el chiste.

-Por ello dices también lo de el señorito Neji con la señorita Bonney.

-Si, aunque también influye que sea crossover.

-¿Y que me dices de los señoritos Gin y Zoro?

-¡No tiene nada que ver!- golpea la mesa.- la presencia de Gin en este fic era necesaria. Y lo de Neji fue... un impulso.

-¿Un impulso?

-Si, de eso que te dan ¡pum! Y y lo tienes escrito y publicado. Al principio solo quería dejar la frase de "y en ese momento nadie lo sabía pero un día constituirían una familia feliz" y ya no tocar más el tema pero... me dieron más impulsos.

Hermes sonríe con gotitas.

-Bueno... hablemos de la señorita Hancock, según ha dicho usted hace un momento iba ha acabar con el señorito Luffy.

-si, esa era mi intención, y que Nami se mordiera la lengua de rabia. Pero al final la rechazó por Vivi, sorprendente giro de acontecimientos.

-Incluso para la autora.

-Ya ves... pensando en el rechazo... quise darme con un canto en los dientes cuando Luffy rechazó a Hancock en el manga; si mi escena me parecía cursi antes de eso es que después quise que me tragara la tierra. Ains... que le vamos hacer.

-No estuvo mal, hubo gente que le gustó.

-Y eso me alegra.

-Mm... ahora que lo pienso, Hancock era una delincuente juvenil ¿verdad?

-Si, así es, quise desarrollar más su historia en un principio, y como conoció a Luffy que la llevó por el buen camino. Pero la historia en si no estaba tan desarrollada en mi cabeza y me interesó más dedicarme a otros asuntos que a ese flash back, tampoco vi mal dejarlo en una mención, o varias menciones.

-Así que técnicamente podemos considerar el flasback de Hancock una escena eliminada.

-Ajam.

-¿Hay más escenas eliminadas?

-Si, esta.- se gira hacia la pantalla del fondo que empieza a Iluminarse.-¡dentro video!

8888

El combate estaba siendo muy duro, y las tres guerreros estaban en las últimas.

-¡Vamos!- gritó la guerreo Luffy.- ¡Guerrero Zoro, Guerrero Sanji! ¡No podemos rendirnos!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-¡Protegeremos al mundo del mal!

Su enemigo les miró y rió arrogante entre dientes.

-¿De verdad creéis que podéis vencerme?-apuntó con la palma de su mano el hombre vestido de negra armadura y capa.- ¡Yo soy Ace D. Monkey! ¡El fuego de la guerra!- gritó a la vez que disparaba grandes bolas de fuego contra las guerreros.

-¡Ah!-las guerrero Sanji y Luffy cayeron. Solo quedaba Zoro, arrodillada y mal herida ante su oponente.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes resistir ante mis ataques.

-¡Calla maldito bastardo! ¡ah!- gritó al recibir otra bola de fuego dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

-Eres idiota, no puedes hacer nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? En realidad me atraes ¿Que te parece si te conviertes en mi pichurri y a cambio perdono te la vida?-saca la lengua lascivamente.

Zoro lo miraba con furia.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-Jum.- se alzó de hombros.- como veas.- volvió a extender su brazo con la palma abierta hacia él.-muere.

La guerrero de cabello verde cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara con su brazo, resignada al final. Pero el ataque nunca llega mas una rosa atravesó el sonido dañando en su trayecto la mano del malvado Ace y clavándose en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡maldita sea! ¿quien ha sido?

-No te rindas guerrero Zoro.- Tanto Ace como la guerrero giraron la vista hacia el mismo sitio encontrando a un caballero pelirrojo y con antifaz.- ¡Sigue luchando! ¡No te rindas! ¡Solo tu puedes conseguirlo!

Ace y Zoro le miraron con miles de gotitas.

-¡SEÑORITO!- se oyó fuerte una voz por todos lados de la ciudad como si saliera de miles de altavoces. Zoro vio en la cara de Ace una sorpresa increíble y se obligó a mirar a su espalda. También para él fue un sorpresa increíble.- ¡SEÑORITO! ¡HE VENIDO A AYUDARLE!

Gritaba el anciano Hermes desde sus robot gigante acercándose a la zona de combate.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Supercañones!- dijo en la cabina dándole a un botón.

Desde fuera podía verse como de la espalda del robot salía lo que en un principio parecían unas alas metálicas pero que en realidad eran cañones apuntando al frente. Se abrió fuego con fiereza, saliendo de la boca de cada enorme cañón una horda de balas humanas que volaban en dirección al enemigo.

-¡Señorito le salvaremos!- gritaban las Marianas y los Sebasitan volando a la velocidad de la luz.

La explosión se vio en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

8888

Hermes queda mirando la pantalla ya apagada, en silencio como el resto del plató y sonriente. En su cara pueden verse varias gotas de sudor.

-Señorita Sloth.-mira a la presentadora.- ¿Donde exactamente pensaba dejar esta escena?

-Bueno, creo que se deduce más o menos.

-... si.- dice finalmente no mu convencido.-parecen varias interpretaciones de algunas series.

-Si, Sailor Moon y los Power Ranger, fueron mi infancia.

-Aja ¿había pensado ya algo parecido? Me refiero a lo de adaptar otra historia.

-Mm... bueno, ya lo he hecho un poco con Ace y Smoker respecto a Gravitation, aunque fuera solo una escena, pero cuando hice lo de la obra de teatro de Blancanieves me gustó tanto que quería volver a repetirlo; justo por esa época terminé la primera novela de Haruhi Suzumiya y no podía dejar de pensar en Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi y Nami como la patrulla SOS, con el género cambiado claro. Me hacía gracia, lo que pasa que al final nada; tal y como estaban las cosas en navidad del segundo año no era para que se montase un obra.

-Permítame el descaro pero no parece que haya desechado aún la idea.

-Bueno, tiempo al tiempo.

-Entiendo. Una cosa de esta historia es su relación con otras, los crossover quiero decir ¿Lo tenías pensado desde un principio?

-No, desde un principio no. La aparición de Gin y Aizen si que era así, pero no creí que llegaran a tomar tanto protagonismo cuando se me ocurrió ofrecerles el papel. Gin iba ser muy diferente, iba a tener sus amigos y demás. Pero por alguna razón pasó a ser un antisocial; además de su carácter... Quería calcarlo al manga, pero los que ya lo conocen saben que en cuanto a su personalidad me fui un poco por los cerros de Úbeda. Pero como decía, los crossover en general no los tenía planeados, solo se me ocurrió hacer un capitulo en que los de Naruto y One Piece jugaran un partido de fútbol; pero conforme lo iba escribiendo se me ocurrían diferentes historias paralelas con los personajes de Bleach y Naruto.

-Vemos que por un lado y por otro este fic tiene cada vez más caras.

-Si, a veces suelo imaginármelo como un anime independiente. Incluso le puse opening y todo.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-El de Karekano, en español de España. Creo que me decidí por ese por que Asaba, el chico rubio que sale con una rosa, me recordaba mucho a Ace.

-Ace... es otro personaje que a tomado mucho protagonismo.

-Si, pero ese si que estaba pensado desde antes. Aunque su destino después de la ruptura con Zoro no tanto. Primero pensé que con Marco, pero me dije que aunque fuera un fic yaoi tenía que haber una estabilidad con personajes heteros; así que en segundo pensé dejarlo solo, como una persona fuerte que lucha aun con el corazón roto; finalmente dejarlo solo me dio mucha pena.

-Y de ahí vino el señor Smoker.

-No exactamente. Cuando aún no había cortado con Zoro tanteaba la posibilidad de que al final de la serie se encontrara con Shanks.

-¿¡Con el señor Akagami!?

-Si, así es. También pensé en emparejar al pelirrojo con Luffy; pero ya, como todos sabemos, está felizmente casado con la mujer que ama y con la que tiene lindos y pequeños hijos.

-Parece que cambia usted varias cosas en el "durante".

-No lo veo así, excepto por los pequeños impulsos... todo está planeado, simplemente la historia también cobra vida por si sola. Y hay que tener en cuenta que el avance del manga influye mucho.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Um... por ejemplo la aparición de Sabo y Heracles. Cuando yo empecé la historia ellos aún no habían aparecido en el manga, aún así los pude incorporar. Y no cambié nada por añadirlos, sin embargo le dieron un matiz de solidez a la historia. La verdad solo ha habido una cosa que planeé poco y por ello me arrepentí, y eso que antes he dicho que no me arrepiento de nada pero esto es una excepción, que fue el echar a Noyiko de la banda, creo que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta de la punzada de que di a eso para arreglarlo.

-Entiendo. Bueno señorita Sloth, creo que con esto podemos dar paso a la segunda parte del programa.

-Así es Hermes, y para ello le tenemos que dar un fuerte aplauso a nuestro principal protagonista ¡Roronoa Zoro!

Los aplausos y gritos llegan a su clímax mientras que en el marco izquierdo, por la misma puerta por la que salió la presentadora, aparece el peliverde vestido de chaqueta y corbata con una blusa verde, acompañado por Lesbia que le guía hasta la silla que está a la derecha de Rising.

La presentadora mira a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados y la comisura de las labios hacia abajo, observándola de pies a cabeza como va ella con sus tacones blancos, su vestido globo de tirantes celeste y su pelo de flequillo recto largo, dorado y brillante.

-¿Q-que...?- le pregunta la azafata nerviosa.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dijo Skar a Simba: "huye lejos y no vuelvas".

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Por ir más guapa que yo!

-¡Lo sientooo!- la chica se va corriendo y la presentadora pone su atención en el peliverde que la mira con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Por fin solos.- dice con mirada enamorada.

-También estoy yo.- habla Hermes feliz.

-¡Calla!-le ruge sacando los colmillos.

-¿Ha tenido algún momento difícil durante la creación de la historia?

-Nadie me hace caso.

-Creo que varios.- contesta el peliverde suspirando.- pero si tengo que remarcar alguno creo que ese sería cuando tuvimos que grabar la escena de reencuentro con Mihawk en el pueblo.

-Ah, si.- interviene la chica.- con la lluvia y todo fue mucho lío grabarla, pero al final quedó bien. El paraguas nunca caía como tenía que caer.

-No, y en el penúltimo intento se levantó una racha de viento justo cuando lo tiré...Me dio en todo el ojo.

-Jaja, por eso te salieron los ojos tan lagrimoso en la escena.- ríe Rising.- aunque para mi lo más difícil es tu personalidad, no es fácil equilibrar a una adolescente con Zoro Roronoa.

-Bueno, pero mejor pasamos al concurso ¿no, señorita Sloth?

-¿Quieres dejar de adueñarte de mi programa?- le pregunta amenazante antes de suspirar.- Pero si, pasemos al concurso.- Se dirige a la cámara.- Bien, queridos espectadores, llegamos al segundo bloque del programa: un concurso que hemos titulado "¿Quien tienta a la hierbecilla del bosque?". Aquí, nuestro presente Zoro será el juez de cuatro personajes que competirán por conseguir su amor. El ganador conseguirá una cita con nuestro peliverde y... esto.- saca una pequeña tabla de madera.- Esto, señores, es el Talento Vacío, que para quien no haya visto La Ley de Ueki ahora mismo se lo explico: Cada persona tiene talentos diferentes, ya sea el de correr, saltar, conseguir un buen gol, gustar a las chicas... pero este Talento Vacío es una tabla donde puedes escribir un talento que anheles tener, como por ejemplo el talento de no perder nunca, el talento de ser rico o el talento de dominar el mundo. Solo es un talento y no se puede borrar, pero aún así es un buen premio ¿no?

-Demasiado bueno.- opinó Hermes.- Así que demos paso al siguiente invitado. El señorito Sanji.

Con otro acompañamiento de aplausos Sanji sale con Lesbia por la otra puerta andando cual galante príncipe hasta sentarse al lado de Hermes. Va igual que el peliverde solo que con la blusa azul.

-Hasta luego mon amoir.- le suelta lanzándole un beso a Lesbia que se aleja disimuladamente.

-Buenas noches Sanji.

-Buenas noches Ris-swan, no puedes estar más bella.

-Gracias,-entrecierra los ojos- siempre es bueno que te señalen cuando has llegado a tu limite. Ejem, bueno, Sanji, como bien sabes eres la pareja de Zoro por excelencia en lo que al ámbito yaoi se refiere. Puede que vuestras historias tengan sus altos y sus bajos pero por lo general dices "One piece" y dices "yaoi" y seguido se piensa en "Zosan o Sanzo", sois la pareja representativa ¿Cómo te afecta eso?

-Lo veo normal, el marimo con su brusquedad y yo con mi nato carisma y belleza representamos el contraste, el mar y el cielo, el fuego y el hielo; los polos opuestos son muy atrayentes. Además somos compañeros, eso da facilidad para diversas historias. Aunque preferiría ser emparejado con Nami-chwan y Robin-chwan.

-Es una lastima que ellas no quieran lo mismo ¿verdad señorito Sanji?

-Si.- asiente la autora.- por eso en la mayoría de los fics ellas hacen de celestinas.

Presentadora y Copresentador ríen inocentes al unisono, Zoro desvía la mirada aguantándose la risa y Sanji mira con cara de circunstancia.

-Bueno, segunda y última pregunta para ti Sanji ¿Si consiguieses el talento vacío que pondrías?

-Mm... Creo que pondría el de ser capaz de cumplir mi pequeño sueño infantil.- sonríe melancolico.

-¿El de encontrar el All Blu?

-No, el de espiar el baño femenino sin ser descubierto.

Solo se oyen grillos en el plató.

-Bueno Sanji, muchas gracias. Y ahora el siguiente invitado ¡Luffy D. Monkey!

-¡HOLA MUNDO!- sale Luffy con las mismas galas que los demás pero con blusa roja, alzando los brazos feliz de la vida. Lesbia lo acompaña al lado de Sanji.

-Buenas noches Luffy.

-¡Hola gente! Jajaja.

-Siempre rebosante de felicidad el señorito Luffy.

-Como hay que estar.-contesta él.

-Así es,- dice Rising.- pero demos paso al concurso. Luffy, tu pareja con Zoro no parece tan popular como la que hace con Sanji ¿Cómo lo ves tu?

-La verdad es que me da igual, yo a Zoro lo quiero mucho aunque sea como amigo. Siempre será mi compañero aunque de vez en cuando nos demos de ostias ¿Verdad, Zoro? Jajaja.

-Así es.-contestá el peliverde con una sonrisa.- siempre seremos capitán y segundo de abordo.

-Que bonito.- dice la presentadora emocionada.

-Te están ganando bastante, señorito Sanji.- le comenta Hermes con esa sonrisa que no quita.

-Tu a callar.

-Ains... que momentos más duros pasé cuando tenía que enfrentar a amigos tan íntimos en Próxima parada, os adoro a los dos juntos ¿Y para que utilizarías el talento vacío?-pregunta ella.-¿Para ser el Rey de lo Piratas?

-Pues si fuera sin pensar pondría que para comer toda la carne que quisiera cuando quisiera ¡jaja! Pero... creo que escogería el talento de mantener siempre a salvo a mis camaradas.

Se escucha un tierno "oh" por todo el plató.

-Quien es lindo es lindo de verdad.- asiente la presentadora.-Pero demos paso al concursante numero tres ¡Portgas D. Ace!

Aparece el pecoso con su propio traje blanco y camisa negra, aparte de unas alitas a la espalda y un aro dorado en la cabeza, acompañado de la rubia igual que los demás, saludando al público. Queda sentado al lado de su hermanito al que le sonríe correspondido.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Ace. Nuestro showman por excelencia de esta serie. Te agradecemos de verdad que vengas de tan lejos.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, para mi es genial estar en activo.

-¿Que tal por allí por el cielo?

-Bueno, creí que me iba a ver un poco solo, pero encontré gente que ya conocía, además no es que me aburra.

-Ya, dicen que tus fangirls te siguieron al cielo una detrás de otra. Estarás agobiado.

-Mm... de vez en cuando tengo que huir. Pero como digo, no es que me aburra.

-Me alegro, eso es importante. Pero vamos al concurso ¿Como ves la pareja que haces con Zoro en general? Entre los concursantes la tuya es la menos popular.

-Eso lo sé, pero la verdad no lo comprendo muy bien. Se que me emparejan más con mi hermano y con Marco, pero... y no es que me moleste, mi pareja en un principio ha sido Sanji.

-Cierto, hay más de un fic.

-Eso es, mi relación con Sanji y con Zoro se desarrollaron por igual, por eso no entiendo la diferencia de popularidad.

-Yo tengo una hipótesis. Puede que sea un un simple esquema mental en el subconsciente.- opina Hermes.- si el señorito Ace está con el señorito Sanji, entonces los señoritos Luffy y Zoro estarían juntos; si son los hermanos los que están emparejados serían el señorito Zoro y el señorito Sanji quienes formaran la pareja.

-Ah, ya entiendo.-habla al prensentadora.- de estar Zoro con Ace, Sanji tendría que estar con Luffy. Esa pareja no es muy popular entre los yaoistas. La explicación tiene lógica pensando así, aunque en el fic no salgan dos de los cuatro personajes, siempre tenemos una idea nata de que todo debe encajar. Aunque si alguien piensa conscientemente así le recomiendo tener en cuenta el factor mujer, por ejemplo Nami con Sanji. Y tampoco hay que tener una centración constante en que nadie se quede solo.

-Habló.-dice con sarcasmo el peliverde.

-ji,ji..-se hace la avergonzada.

-También debo añadir algo.-sigue Ace.- creo que como pareja de Zoro soy una buena oferta. Soy mayor que él pero no demasiado, eso le hará sentirse seguro conmigo, pensar en mi como un igual y a la vez en alguien en quien confiar. No tendría conmigo las rivalidades que tiene con Sanji ni estar en constante tensión por proteger a mi hermano. Además, soy adorable.

Rising lo mira por un momento y se dirige a Zoro.

-El chico se vende bien.

-Ya lo veo.- dice con una gotita en la sien.

-Bien Ace,- vuelve a dirigirse a él.- ¿Qué harías con el talento vacío?

Sonríe con naturalidad.

-El talento de proteger a mi hermano aun desde el cielo.

Vuelve a oírse un "oh" tierno por toda la sala.

-Que fácil es para ellos conseguir un "oh".- murmura Sanji malhumorado.

-Señorito Sanji, le recuerdo que tiene el micrófono de corbata conectado.

-Y con esto damos paso a nuestro último concursante e invitado de la noche.-habla la presentadora a cámara.- ¡Mihawk Yurakiur!

Nace un segundo clímax de aplausos y llevado del brazo por la rubia luce su aura seria y altanera con su traje y blusa burdeos. Se sienta al lado de Zoro.

-Buenas noches señor.- se reverencia Hermes.

-Hola...- le saluda como tonta la presentadora.

-Buenas noches.- contesta secamente.

-Ejem.- se recompone la chica.- Bueno Mihawk, nuestro segundo protagonista ¿Como ves tu paso por la serie?

-Continuo.

Silencio en el plató.

-Bueno...- sonríe por que no le queda más remedio.- mejor pasamos a las preguntas del concurso ¿Como ves tu relación con Zoro y la pareja que formáis?

-Supongo que no es de extrañar después esa elipsis de tiempo en la historia original. A ambos nos han relacionado también con Perona en ese aspecto. Y ya de antes se habían fijado en nosotros por ser ambos espadachines aun con diferencia de edad y experiencia. La típica relación amorosa que se puede formar entre alumno y profesor. Además también hay que tener en cuenta la centración que Zoro tiene por mi; la idea es de vencerme pero es fácilmente interpretable como una obsesión amorosa. Por mi parte también debo de decir lo mismo, ya que conmovido por su valentía lo dejé con vida.

-Que seco eres ¿No?- comenta Ace.

-No veo porqué debería adornar mis palabras.

-No es lo que digas, es como lo digas.

-Entonces tu consideras que es mejor actuar como payaso.

-Eh, no me gusta tu tonito.

-El ambiente está caldeado.- comenta la presentadora sonriente.- Zoro, vamos a arreglarlo ¿Cual de los dos la tiene más grande?-el peliverde se ruboriza en seguida.

-¡No nos estábamos pelando por eso!- rugen los dos.

-Si, bueno, ya que estamos... Zoro, ilumínanos.

-Bu... bueno... yo...

-No hace falta que respondas.- dice Ace con a barbilla alta y apoyado en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.- está claro quien tiene un complejo aquí ¿Verdad señor de la espada enorme?

Mihawk frunce el ceño pero se muestra indiferente.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- empezaba a cabrearse de verdad.

-Hombre, que si Zoro lo eligió sería por algo.- comenta Rising a la vez que Hermes asiente con una taza de té que ha aparecido de la nada.- además, durante la grabación ese tipo de escenas teníamos problemas porque no entraba. Contigo no tuvimos ninguno, Ace.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡No es el tamaño sino la fogosidad! ¡Yo soy puro fuego!

-El fuego se apagar y el halcón sigue volando.- suelta Hermes tras un sorbo de su té.

A Ace se le cae un piedra mental en la cabeza y deprimido se acurruca en su silla.

-Bueno...- vuelve hablar la chica hacia Mihawk.- ¿y para que utilizarías el talento vacío?

Mihawk mira de reojo un momento a Zoro y aparta su rostro de la vista del peliverde, con el gesto de molestia.

-No se si efectivamente se podría con eso pero supongo que lo utilizaría para alargar el la elipsis temporal en la serie.

A la ves que se alarga el ultimo y más tierno "oh" del público los dos protagonistas se enrojecen. Se miran avergonzados, el peliverde pone su mano sobre la del mayor.

-Te elijo a ti.

-¡jaja! Muy bien Zoro.- le anima Luffy.

-Bueno, ya me volveré invisible de alguna manera.

Ace no podía hablar por depresión.

-Que bonito, se quieren más allá de las cámaras.-La presentadora los mira conmovida. Se recompone y mira a cámara- Nos vamos a publicidad, pero no cambien de canal aun nos quedan un par de sorpresas más, aquí, en Aquí Hay Marimo.

8888

Si tienes un hondo penar, piensa en mi;

Si tienes ganas de llorar, piensa en mi;

Aero-red, para esas flatulencias que gritan por su libertad en un momento comprometido. No te lo pienses y restringe tus pedetes. Aero-red, porque sin él, la vida...

Para nada... Para naaada, me sirve...

sin ti...

8888

Volvemos al plató con un coro de aplausos. A la mesa siguen sentados los mismos excepto Ace, Sanji y Luffy.

-Hola de nuevo señoras y señores. Pasamos a la última parte del programa. La sección de preguntas y respuestas.

-Leeremos las cartas recibidas de los espectadores.- sigue Hermes.- y resolveremos las dudas que nos plantean en ellas.

-Pero si queréis también podéis conectar con nosotros en el numero que aparece en pantalla y hablaremos con vosotros ahora mismo, en directo. ¡Uh!-se pone la mano en el oído donde tiene el pinganito.- Que rápido. Me avisan de que tenemos ahora mismo una llamada. Pásennosla.

-Hola buenas noches. -se oye por todo el plató una voz de teléfono.

-Buenas noches. Con quien tenemos el placer.

-Soy Josefa Perez, pero me podéis llamar Pepi. Quiero decir que me encanta tu programa, siempre lo veo con mi hijo de veinticinco años a la hora de la comía.

-Muchas gracias, Pepi. Por cierto ¿de donde eres?

-Yo, pues hija, soy del sur, aunque ahora resido aquí, en Tudela.

-¡Vaya! Hay se dan muy buenos espárragos.

-¡Uy! No lo sabe tu bien hija, además de que los mío los meores de todo el mercao. No paramos de venderlo mi marío y yo.

-Me alegro. Bueno, Pepi, cuales son tus preguntas.

-Bueno pue hija, a mi me gustaría sabé que, siendo Law y Kidd como son ¿Cómo coño van a arreglar sus diferencias?

-Uff, Pepi, ahí me has pillado. Ten en cuenta que te tendría que contar el futuro de al historia.

-ay, lo ciento hija, pero es que é una duda que me corroe. Estoy yo aquí descanzando un momento en mi sofales y es que me como la cabeza.

-En ese caso te diré que no va a ser fácil y que evidentemente necesitarán un empujoncillo.

-Bueno, al meno así me queo más tranquila. Pero yo tengo otra pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Que pasó con Gin esos días desde que murió Aizen hasta que volvió a la escuela? Si lloró, roció la casa de cosas o algo así.

-Mm... más que llorar estuvo profundamente deprimido, y más que deprimido estuvo como enfermo, con fiebre y todo.

-¿¡Con fiebre y tó!?

-Si, más de una persona que se lleva un gran disgusto ha tenido que guardar cama de esa manera.

-Um... ¿Y Aizen lo vela allí en el cielo?

-Pues no lo sé, pero no cuelgues Pepi, que por suerte tenemos su numero de Las Noches.

-Vale.

Suena el pitido de un contestador cinco veces y a la sexta se enciende la pantalla, presentándose en esta Aizen vestido con una chaqueta blanca.

-Aizen ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah, Rising, buenas noches, ahora mismo estoy en el hueco mundo preparando una revolución contra los dioses de la muerte o Shinigamis.

-Ah, entonces te pillo ocupado.

-Pero tengo tiempo.

-Entonces te comento la pregunta de una espectadora ¿Velas a Gin desde el cielo?

-Por supuesto.- sonríe a la vez que Gin pasa por detrás de él saludando.

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti por darme la oportunidad de participar en este proyecto.

Se corta la concesión y se apaga la pantalla.

-Bueno Pepi, ahí lo tienes.

-Muchas gracias hija.

-Que pases buena noche.

-Igualmente.

Se oye como se cuelga un teléfono.

-Y ahora pasaremos a las cartas ¡Que bajen!

Cae sobre la mesa un montón.

-Vaya señorita Sloth, tiene un público muy entregado.- Toma una carta y al abrirla una gota se muestra en sus sien.- señorita, esta está vacía.

-ah, si. Es que le dije a los de dirección que pusiesen algunas vacías para hacer bulto, así quedaba más estético.

-ya...- dicen todos.

-Ejem, aquí la primera carta.-dice Hermes abriéndola- Vaya, esta está bastante trabajada, específica a cada personaje al que le hace la cuestión.

-Bueno, pues empieza.

-Si, ejem. Al señorito Zoro: "¿Por qué negas a Mihawk que trage tu-piiiii...- hasta la garganta? ¿No sabes lo rico que es eso? ¿Por qué esta repentina timidez cuando el moreno quiso hacerte un felación? Me interesa saber cuales son tus sentimientos al respecto".

Silencio incómodo con un marimo algo subido de temperatura.

-Eso se le llama ir al grano.- comenta la presentadora.

-¿De verdad tengo que contestar eso?

-Si.

-Esta bien... yo, no creo que sea algo agradable para él, aunque el quiera hacerlo porque así me confirma lo que me quiere.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso.

-Bien ¿otra pregunta para Zoro?

-Si. "¿Tenes fantasía sexuales?"

-... ¿Se puede saber por qué se interesa en eso?

-Porque es libre de preguntar lo que le de a gana.

-Ains... supongo que todo el mundo las tiene.

-En verdad yo quería escribirte al principio de la historia en una de tus fantasía sexuales cuando empezaste a descubrir tu parte homosexual gracias a Ace, pero al final no surgió. Era en un sueño vivido basado en la trama del manga, pero como digo no surgió. Sigue Hermes.

-Esta es la última pregunta para Zoro: "¿Cómo describirías el cuerpo desnudo de Mihawk?"

-¿¡Es que todas las preguntas son así!?

-Da igual como sean, estás comprometido a contestarlas ¿entiendes?- le señala Rising con el dedo.

-Pues supongo que lo describo delgado pero fuerte.- aparta la mirada con mosqueo.

-No se si eso es un respuesta sosa o obscena.

-¡Dejame en paz!

-Bueno, Vamos con el señor Yurakiur: "¿Cómo te gusta el café?"

-¡Eh!-se queja el peliverde.- ¡Veo un clara diferencia de tema!

-Cargado y con muy poca leche.- responde con simpleza.

-"¿Cómo describirías tu cuerpo desnudo?"

-Mucho más en forma que aquellos de mi misma quinta.

-"¿Cómo describirías a tu pareja desnuda?"

-Flexible.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunta la chica decepcionada.

-¡Ya ha dicho bastante!- interviene Zoro cada vez más rojo.

-"¿Eres consciente de tu atractivo sexual? ¿Te aprovechas de ello?"

-Pues claro, con Doflamingo cuando eran jóvenes.- habla la presentadora justo cuando el moreno iba a replicar y que ahora tenía cierto color carmín en las mejillas y el ceño más fruncido mientras que Zoro lo mira algo atónito.

-"¿Qué cosas te gustan y te disgustan?"

-Me gusta leer y me disgusta Shanks y compañía.

-más claro agua.

-"¿Cuáles son tus planes con Zoro?"

-Mm... ciertamente no he pensado en ello a largo plazo, lo veo contraproducente, así que por ahora basta con que él se plantee su futuro y yo mi día a día.

-Entonces eso es todo señor. Señorita Sloth, el siguiente cuestionado es el señorito Gin.

-Vaya, el también está ahora mismo en Las Noches. No sé si se molestaran por llamar tantas veces. Pero bueno,-se alza de hombros.- es un día especial.

Tras sonar nuevamente el pitido de una llamada en espera y encenderse la pantalla, vuelve a aparecer en esta última Aizen.

-Hola de nuevo.

-Buenas. Siento molestarte otra vez pero ¿podría ponerse Gin?

-Por supuesto. Gin- le llama a la vez que se levanta de su sillón.- tienes una llamada.

El canoso sustituye al otro a la pantalla mostrando su gesto sonriente.

-Buenas noches ¿Cómo va por ahí?

-Bien, Gin. Tenemos una par de preguntas para ti de una seguidora de la serie ¿Te importaría...?

-Claro que no, adelante.

-Ejem.- vuelve a aclararse la voz Hermes.- "¿Qué escribiste en la hoja que te dio la profesora Robin?

-Hyuu... eso es bastante difícil, realmente escribí muchas cosas, hasta puedo resumirlo en "todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza".

-"¿Qué siente al hacer una foto?"

-Eso si lo puedo responder. Experimento muchas cosas, pero sobre todo ser capaz de guardar ese momento en el tiempo sin que esos sentimientos vividos se desgasten...¿Algo más?

-No.

-Muchas gracias Gin. Nos vemos más tarde.

-De acuerdo ¡Bye, bye!- se despide feliz con la mano antes de apagarse la pantalla.

-Bien señorita Sloth, ahora le toca a usted.

-¿A mi? que vergüenza.

-Dice... "¿Donde está Cocodrilo?".

-Muerto.

-"¿Pensaste alguna vez en un CocodriloGin?

-¡De ninguna manera!-horrorizada.- incluso lo de Zoro fue un excepción que me la planteé mucho.

-"¿Sientes que hay algo que te guste, más que cualquier cosa, de tus historias?"

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de mis historias, pero si me pongo romántica... diría que es poder sacar toda mi imaginación a la luz, todo lo que tengo en el corazón. En verdad siempre he buscado medios para sacar la imaginación de mi. Dibujar, montaje de videos... aunque creo que escribir es el medio más rentable.

-Entonces permiteme preguntarte yo esto señorita Sloth: ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta?

Ella pone cara de mosqueo.

-¡Los títulos!- golpea la mesa.- nunca acierto con ellos. Si pudiese saltar en el tiempo como como Makoto Konno ahora Por toda la eternidad se llamaría "Prisionero", Te Estaba Esperando "Contigo", Entre dimensiones "El sueño de la isla", Odisea "El Planeta de Tesoro One Piece Style" y Para Siempre "We are living in yellow submarine".

-¿Y Próxima parada?- sonríe con miles de gotitas.

-No, con ese estoy contenta.

-Ah...-mira la hoja.-"¿Que cosas te gustan de esta historia?"

-¿De Próxima Parada? Pues... creo que el que a pesar de ser un sola historia son muchas a la vez unidas por un mismo hilo. Como la vida misma, cada uno es protagonista de su propia historia.

- "¿Va haber más muertos?"

-De momento no.

-"¿Te gusta la tragedia? Cuales son tus sentimientos al respecto"

-Pues supongo que si que me gusta la tragedia, pero también la comedia. Y en cuanto a los sentimientos... pues depende a que te refieras. Si es a cuando la leo pues lo paso mal, sobre todo si es un final, y si es a cuando lo escribo pues... me siento frustrada porque quiero escribirlo lo mejor posible para que llegue a la gente. Que si tiene que llorar que llore ¿Queda alguien más por preguntar?

-Si, yo, señorita Sloth.

-¡Felicidades! Estarás contento.

-Si.- sonrió un poco rojo dándole la carta.

-Bueno, vamos a ver. Hermes: "¿Que le gustó y disgustó de a convivencia con la familia Yurakiur? ¿Puede hablarnos un poco de la infancia de Mihawk?"

-Es como cualquier trabajo, laborioso y cansado, pero era una casa llena de felicidad, los padres del señor eran muy amables. Y en cuanto al señor... Era como cualquier niño, el señorito se parece mucho a él, y disfrutaba mucho compitiendo en todo con el señorito Shanks.

-"¿Qué pasó con el chocolate de San Valentín?"

-Se lo dí al señor y le comenté su procedencia y las causas evidentes porque seguramente el señorito no se los dio. Me los iba a llevar justo cuando me paró y me dijo "déjamelos ahí" refiriéndose a la mesilla de noche.

Otro "oh" del publico y los protagonistas evitando mirarse.

-Si, son lindos. Y aquí terminamos con las preguntas de esta chica, que por cierto Hermes señala entre paréntesis que eres genial.

-¿Ah, si?- se avergüenza.-No merezco ese honor.

-Anda que no estas contento. Y ese gesto no hubiese quedado tan mono en ti de viejo. Pero venga, que esto se alarga.

-A sus ordenes. La siguiente chica no ha sido tan exhaustiva. Pregunta... "Rising ¿Tu que haces? ¿Inspirar la historia en canciones que te gustan o te vuelves loca buscando una que pegue? Porque la canción del capitulo cuarenta y nueve iba como anillo al dedo"

-No es ninguna de las dos cosa, la historia va por su cuenta y si encuentro una canción que me inspire pues a lo mejor la incorporo o no. Son otro detalle que añade más sentimiento. Pero desde luego no voy buscando canciones, eso sería una locura. Pero es cierto que la canción de "Tu mirada me hace grande" me salvó la vida, porque no recuerdo la escena antes de que la oyera, así que he de suponer que antes de esa canción no tenía nada. En algunos casos si las busco, pero puntuales como en primer concierto de Ace.

-"¿Cómo murió Kuina? Porque en la historia se dice que muere pero no cómo".

-Zoro tapate los oídos.

-Pero...

-¡Que te los tapes!

Le hace caso a regañadientes.

-Eso es otra cosa que quería contar pero no se pudo y la verdad que es importante. Ella fue el primer amor de Zoro, y dicho sea de paso correspondido. Que si dijo en los primeros capítulos cuando Ace le besó por primera vez "no es mi primer beso ni mucho menos" le decía por algo. Pero en cuanto a su muerte... calló por las escaleras, convirtiéndose en otro fantasma en el pasado de Zoro. Todos sufrieron mucho, pero eso, junto con la muerte de su padre y la marcha de su madre, afianzó la idea de Zoro de que solo provocaba la desgracia a los demás... Hermes ¿tienes los ojos lagrimosos?

-¿¡Que dice señorita!?-se aturrulla.- Vamos con la última pregunta: "¿Mihawk ha practicado kendo o algo así? Ya sabes, como en la serie es el mejor espadachín y al resto de espadachines los has mantenido..."

-¿Los he mantenido a todos? Creo que solo a los del dojo y a Law, y a Gin por supuesto. Pero mira, a Kaku no lo he puesto por ejemplo, aunque sale muy poco. De todas formas es coincidencia, ni mucho menos era mi intención conservar a todos los espadachines y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mihawk hacía cualquier deporte con el que pudiera competir contra Shanks ¿Verdad?-mira al moreno.

-Así es.-asiente este.- Además, al ser de una clase adinerada teníamos gran variedad de deportes: natación, equitación, esgrima, carreras, baloncesto y fútbol entre otros.

-Pero claramente lo que más les gustaba era correr por el colegio, Señor. Alguna que otra vez los profesores llamaban quejándose porque iban y venían atropellando a todo el mundo. Aquí tenemos otra carta.

-¿Puedo destaparme los oídos ya?

-Si, pesao.

-"¿Alguna vez Mihawk fue uke? ¿Con quién?"

-La gente se olvida de su relación con Doflamingo, oye. Con ese fue uke, además con Shanks siempre se ha sentido más así que asá.

Zoro cabreándose.

-"¿Cómo murió Cocodrilo?"

-Uff... eso para ser precisos hay que preguntarle a Aizen... pero creo que fue algo así como caer desde un acantilado a las aguas del mar.

-"¿Usopp volverá al Tori Shikku?"

-No lo sé.

-"¿Gin se quedará solo o volverá a enamorarse?"

-No le sé.

-"¿Zoro y Mihawk se quedará juntos para siempre?"

-No lo sé

-... No creo que le hayas resuelto muchas dudas a esta chica.

-Solo Dios sabe el futuro, y yo de momento no tengo cara de Dios.

-Vale... la siguiente es una encuesta al señorito Law.

-¡Ah! Pues le llamamos. Conectamos con Punk Hazard.

Tras hacer la llamada Law aparece con su abrigo negro y su gorra de pelo blanco.

-Buenas ¿Como va el programa?

-Hola Law, te importa que te hagamos una encuesta de parte de una espectadora.

-Bueno, pero he de ser breve, estoy a punto de meterme en quirófano.

-Bien, dale caña Hermes.

-"¿Que piensas de la relación Bonney y Eustaquio?"

-El burro y la burra, hace buena pareja.

-"Sobre la mesa por la que siempre discutes con Eustass... ¿De verdad te gusta o simplemente es una razón para interactuar con él?"

-Me gusta chincharle.

-"¿Que piensas de Zoro? ¿Es lindo? ¿Es de tu agrado?"

-Me cae bien.

-"¿Quien seria tu pareja ideal?"

-Nico Robin, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que es alguien para tener en tu equipo.

-"¿Crees que Bonney termine siendo novia de Neji?"

-Creo que Neji está flipao de la cabeza, pero los tiene bien puestos si tiene intenciones de aguantarla.

-"¿Que sentiste al ir de la mano del Eustass?"

-Eso es información confidencial.- contesta a la vez que Rising.

-"¿Por qué eres tan sexy? No, en serio ¿Por qué?"

-Derecho nato.

-"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres el emo más guapo del mundo? ¿No? Pues lo eres"

-... No se si eso es realmente una pregunta pero gracias.

-Ya está.-finaliza el mayordomo.

-Entonces me despido. Hasta otra.- hace un saludo militar y se apaga la pantalla.

-¿No os parece como si algunas preguntas las evadiera?- comenta ella.- Pero eso sería ya entrar en debate, y se nos acaba el tiempo de programa ¿Quedan más cartas?

-No señorita. Aunque yo tengo una última pregunta ¿Cómo plantea el final de la serie?

-Interesante pregunta querido. Solo diré algo, habrá obtenido nuevos matices y acogido la experiencia que diferencia a una chica de dieciocho años a una de veinte, pero en ningún momento ha cambiado un ápice el final.

-Increíble...-dice impresionado.- Bueno.-suspira.-Hemos terminado.

-Estupendo, entonces creo que es hora de despedir el programa y volver a...

Se escucha una tremenda explosión y retumba todo.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso!?- grita la presentadora igual de sobresaltada que todo el mundo.

-Lo siento...- dice Lesbia asomando su cara manchada por una de las puertas.- He sido yo, me temo que la máquina del cambio a volado por los aires.

-¿¡Pero que has hecho!?- le grita todo el mundo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo siento!-lloriqueaba.

-Ahora Hermes no podrá volver a su estado natural.- comenta Zoro.- ¿Que vamos hacer?

-Adaptarnos.- decide la presentadora muy seria.

-¿¡Que!?

-Pues eso mismo, Hermes será a partir de ahora joven en la serie hasta que arreglemos la máquina. Si es que la arreglamos, claro.

-Pe... pero señorita... el guión...

-El guión será el mismo. La diferencia es que lo interpretara un joven.

-Pero...

-Eso va a quedar rarísimo.

-¿No has aprendido a no fiarte de tus impulsos?

-¡A callar todo el mundo que aquí mando yo!- mira a cámara y sonríe natura.- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos señoras y señores, para despedirme, teniendo en cuenta que por muchas "buenas noches" que hayamos dicho hoy no sabemos realmente en que hora estamos... aprovecharé cierta cita de una de mis películas favoritas.- Toma aire y levanta la mano para despedirse.- Buenos días y... por si no nos vemos ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.- ríe con la cabeza inclinada.

FIN DEL PROGRAMA

**Continuara...**

**Notas:** Josefa Perez ha sido la interpretación de uno de los cuestionarios enviados a la autora. La canción utilizada para el anuncio es Piensa en mi de Luz casal.


	51. Nada claro

Hola a todos! bueno, llega aqui el capitulo 51, lo siento por aquellos que se les pasó el capi y no pudieron hacer preguntas a los personajes, pero bueno, otra vez será. Eso si, hay gente que me ha preguntado "¿En el capi 100 harás otro?" y yo... no tengo mas remedio que lanzar un débil "jeje.." con mi cara sonriente y llena de gotitas. Es fic es largo, pero yo no se si el cien es demasiado tal y como están las cosas xDUu

Gracias a **Atolotl **por comentar y ese piropo tan bonito x3, y siento que no pudieses hacer tu cuestionari pero como dije antes, otra vez será xD

**Capitulo 51 Nada claro.**

Las palabras salían de su interior con rapidez y furia, cantando a todo pulmón y con rabia; casi gritando.

Entras en la habitación ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

Siempre terminas sacando lo malo de mi.

Ayer decías que no, y ahora me dices que si,

soy tu problema y tu el mal que me hace sufrir.

-¡Ace!

Todo quedó en silencio con el grito de Marco que dejó al pecoso compungido.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Esta canción es rápida! ¡Pero apenas podemos seguir tu ritmo!

-Solo mira a tu hermano.- señaló Noyiko al pequeño colapsado en el suelo, ella tenía la cara tan sudada como Marco.

-Lo... lo siento.- el también estaba con la respiración un poco alterada.- es que...

-Te has peleado con Smoker.-afirmaron los dos.

-¡Es que ahora me dice que no se vendrá a Madrid conmigo!

-¿Pero no era por un caso que está llevando?-preguntó el rubio.- Se supone que te dijo que te seguiría cuando este terminara.

-¡Yo quiero que se venga conmigo!

-Pobre Smoker...- suspiró la chica cansada.- La que le espera contigo de pareja.

-La que me espera a mi, más bien. -dijo Marco.- todo los días vendrá llorando porque se ha peleado con él.

-Bueno, al menos sabrás que cuando no se peleen las cosas irán mal.

-¡Que gran alivio!- exclamó con ironía.

* * *

><p>Iba de camino a casa, montado en su bicicleta, con la mente atrincherada gracias a esos pensamientos que últimamente no le dejaban vivir.<p>

o0FlashBack0o

-Zoro, he de confesarte que estoy un poco preocupada contigo.- le dijo su tutora a solas en la sala de profesores.

-No voy tan mal como otras veces.

-No es un asunto de notas. Zoro ¿Porque dejaste en blanco el cuestionario orientativo? ¿Fue por desgana?

-¿Qué? No, yo solo...- bajo la cabeza.- no lo tengo muy claro.

La mujer se sorprendió.

-Vaya, no es algo que esperara de ti a estas alturas del curso. Te comprendía como alguien de ideas claras.

-Yo también lo creía, y estaba seguro de que quería trabajar en el dojo de mi pueblo, pero ahora... no lo sé.

Ella lo observó unos segundo y le sonrió comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, es normal que no estés seguro, es una decisión importante. Tómatelo con calma.

O0FinFlashBack0o

La profesora Robin tenía razón, no tenía que agobiarse tanto, tenía tiempo de sobra para decidirlo; no solo hasta final de curso, también hasta final de verano. Incluso puede que más... después de todo, solo tenía que ocuparse de si mismo.

Pero él no era así y a cada minuto estaba más agobiado por el asunto. Era una gran mierda, siempre lo había visto todo claro y ahora, solo preguntale "¿Que quieres hacer?" se quedaba en blanco ¿De verdad era una persona tan vacía?

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó su tutor una vez sentado a la mesa.

-¿eh? No, solo me he quedado en babia.

El moreno resopló.

-Si te quedas distraído intenta comer al menos. Se te va a enfriar.

-Si...- miró de reojo las muletas de Mihawk apoyadas en la silla de este mismo. Todavía no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

Suspiró y miró su plato frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

No tenía claro nada de lo que iba hacer en un futuro, pero si sabía algo, debía dejar de ser una persona a la que protegieran, convertirse en alguien que Mihawk considerase como mínimo de su altura, no un niño asustado. Debía hacerse fuerte.

* * *

><p>La respiración era entrecortada, sentía todo el peso del otro encima suya, no paraba de sudar. A pesar de que aquel que lo acariciaba había tomado su barbilla y tenía la boca muy cerca de su oído, sus palabras salieron drenadas y lejanas.<p>

"Law..."

El moreno se incorporó de un salto en la cama, con la cara perlada por el sudor y sus pecho moviéndose frenéticamente. Lanzó una panorámica. Volvía a estar solo en su habitación.

-Law.-oyó la voz de su madre tras la puerta dando unos golpecitos en la madera.- ¿Estás ya despierto?

-Si... creo que si.- dijo esto ultimo más bajo.

-Date prisa, las tostadas están a punto de salir.

-Vale.

-Y después a ver si ordenas tu cuarto, no hace más que acumular trastos ¿cuanto lleva ese paquete extraño sobre tu mesa?

El chico miró su pupitre, ahí estaba el chocolate de San Valentín sin desenvolver aún.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, baja a desayunar pronto.- oyó los pasos de la mujer alejándose.

Por su parte el chico se levantó de la cama, pero al intentar tocar el suelo con su pie topó con algo suavito. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con Bepo, que había sido victima de una cólera y había acabado allí. Law suspiró con amargura, recogió el peluche para meterlo en el cajón más bajo de su mesilla de noche donde esperaba no verlo más hasta que su madre sacara el tema de colectas de caridad y anduvo hasta llegar a la mesa, quedando sus ojos puestos en la envoltura.

-_Seguro que ya está incluso podrido._

Después de tantos años había faltado a su tradición, una tontería cualquiera, pero había faltado a ella.

¿Una tontería? Si, era una tontería... ¿Para Eustass también?

Tomó el chocolate entre sus manos. Si lo pensaba... para Eustass no debería haber significado otra cosa significado otra cosa que no fuera una insistente broma, él era así de arisco, no debería... no debería haberse hecho ilusiones por eso ¿No? O tal vez si. Tal vez durante todos esos años había aguantado el tipo, odiando ese regalo que no significaba nada en realidad pero que avivaba una llama de esperanza...

Como aquella vez...

o0FlashBack0o

-Sabía que había gato encerrado.- se quejaba Law denotando su ira.- "¿Por qué no vamos al barrio gay, hay muy buenos restaurantes?"-imitó femenino y con burla las palabras de Bonney.- y menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta de que se había ido cuando dijo que iba al baño. Aunque fuera al rato.

-No sé de que te sorprendes. Los tontos somos nosotros por dejar que nos la juegue.

-Ya ¿Te puedes creer lo del restaurante? Con que cara se han sentado esos a ligotearnos.

-Lo sé.

-Ya con esto he tenido suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

-¡Eh, guapo!- alzó la voy un chico por detrás de ellos.- tú, el moreno ¿No te apetece venirte de fiesta? Tu amigo puede venir.

Un escalofría recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y casi de puro instintinto entrelazó su brazo con el del pelirrojo.

-¿¡Pero que haces!

-No te preocupes que si no funciona para que nos dejen en paz te suelto.

-¿¡Pretendes ir así todo el rato!

-Solo hasta que salgamos de Chueca. Supongo yo que si ven a una pareja la respetaran ¿no?... ¿Por qué estas tan colorado?

-Es el frío idiota.- le apartó la cara con mal humor.

-Ah, ya. Te has enamorado de mi.-bromeó.- claro, es inevitable, soy tan sexy. En lo que lleva de noche me han intentado entrar cinco hombres.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños me enamoraría yo de ti.

o0FinFlashBack0o

¿Cómo debió sentirse Eustass todo ese rato, con los brazos enlazados, sabiendo que para él no significaba nada?

Law reaccionó con rabia y tiró sin pensárselo el chocolate a la papelera, con tanta furia que casi la vuelca. Y aún con su arrebato se sentó en la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuya cara estaba hundida en la madera.

-_¡Maldita sea! El culpable es él no yo, él no me lo contó y yo no sabía nada ¿Por qué demonios no desaparece de mi cabeza?_

* * *

><p>El joven Hermes conducía su viejo coche de camino al hospital con su Señor en el asiento de atrás.<p>

-Deberá estar contento Señor. Por fin le quitan la escayola.

-Si.- contestó mirando por la ventana.- es un alivio, estaba harto de sentirme limitado.

-Es una lástima que el señorito no pueda venir. Creo que se le veía más impaciente porque se la quitaran que a usted mismo.

-Normal, cada vez que miraba mi pierna se notaba su sentimiento de culpa a kilómetros. Pero regresar a su pueblo también le vendrá bien; últimamente le veo algo distraído, puede que ello le ayude a despejarse.

-Es normal a su edad, seguramente tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. Yo cuando era joven también tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Y todos... hablando de eso... Hermes, últimamente te veo como más... joven.

-¿Usted creé? yo la verdad siempre me he sentido igual de joven. Aunque también puede ser el cambio de champú.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban sentados en el tatami, de cara al jardín.<p>

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó el peliverde sorprendido.

-Si.- contestó Tashigi con una sonrisa.- Lo he decidido. Voy a convertirme en policía.

-Pero... ¿así? ¿De la noche a la mañana? ¿Además, por qué tan lejos como Madrid?

-No fue de la noche a la mañana. Pensé en que lo que más me gusta es le kendo, pero que me gustaría mucho más que ello ayudara en algo ha este mundo, quiero limpiar el mundo de criminales. Y Madrid... pensé en un sitio lo suficientemente lejano como para solo depender de mi misma.

-Has vistos demasiadas telenovelas.

-Lo digo en serio.- le regañó indignada.- evidentemente sé que no puedo ir con una katana por la vida, pero sé que el kendo que llevo dando desde pequeña me ayudará a desenvolverme en situaciones difíciles. Quiero ayudar a las personas.

Él no sabía que decir, la veía tan segura, que empezó a sentirse incómodo. Apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento, no pretendía... es que me ha pillado de sorpresa.

-No te preocupes,-suspiró.- te reacción a sido mil veces mejor que la de mi padre. Casi le da un jamacuco.

-¿Los demás lo saben?

-Claro. También se sorprendieron bastante, esos dos que tu ya sabes lloraron bastante, pero me han deseado buena suerte, después de todo cada uno tiene sus propios planes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella le sonrió.

-Te parecerá un locura más grande que la mía. Saga ha decidido meterse en un módulo de sanidad.

Los ojos de Zoro estaban cada vez más abiertos.

-¿Sa... sanidad? ¿De dónde demonios ha sacado esa idea? Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

-Es por Maya, ya sabes, su novia. Su abuela regenta la consulta del pueblo, así que el quiere prepararse para trabajar codo con codo con su futura esposa.

-... Creo que va muy rápido.

-Bueno, así para empezar no esta mal que estudie eso.- se alzó de hombros.- Pero aún no has escuchado lo de Johnny y Yosaku.

-¿¡Ellos también!

-Si, aunque fue un poco de rebote. Nos vieron a Saga y a mi...

-¿Qué se les ha ocurrido?- resopló con paciencia.

-Ser alcaldes del pueblo.

-¿¡Eh!

-Si, parece surrealista. Dijeron algo así como que no pensábamos en lo verdaderamente importante, que es este pueblo. Estudiarán por su cuenta, trabajarán mucho, y harán de este sitio un paraíso... Al menos eso dicen. La verdad es que se ve fuego en sus ojos.

El peliverde volvió a apartar la mirada con el ceño fruncido y ojos triste.

-¿A que viene esa cara?

-No es nada, solo que... me lo has contado todo tan de repente que ahora siento como si fuese un paso por detrás de vosotros.

-Pero que dices Zoro, simplemente hemos hecho planes. Tú ya tenías los tuyos decididos desde hace tiempo.

El chico no lo contestó dejándola a ella con un deje de preocupación. Quiso decirle algo pero justo cuando sus labios se separaron apareció una tercera persona.

-Tashigi.

-¿Papá? ¿Ya has terminado tu clase?

Su padre tenía esa amable sonrisa.

-Si ¿te importa ir recogiendo las cosas? Zoro y yo iremos en un momento ha ayudarte.

La chica miró sin entender nada a su padre y después a su amigo, pero finalmente contestó:

-Esta bien.

Una vez solos, el maestro se sentó al lado de su alumno, este último no le miraba.

-No te sientas avergonzado por no tener las cosas claras. Eso no te deja por detrás de nadie.

-Aun así... todo el mundo parece tener muy claro lo que quiere hacer con su vida.

El maestro miró relajado al jardín.

-Zoro, tu no eres para estas montañas.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegaría pronto y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, miraba constantemente el techo sin dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su maestro.<p>

"Tu no eres para estas montañas"

No lo pudo soportar más; se incorporó en la cama y salió por la ventana. Con mucho cuidado fue por el tejado hasta llegar a la chimenea, donde apoyó su espalda y miró al cielo.

Hacía frío, pero no le resultaba desagradable. El cielo estaba completamente escarchado de estrellas ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que no subía al tejado? No lo recordaba, aunque si creía recordar que la primera vez fue con su padre, pero no estaba seguro, puede que fuera un algo imaginado en su memoria.

Bajó la vista hacia el horizonte, como siempre, por todos lados había montañas. Siempre las había querido, cuando tuvo que irse a la ciudad fue una de las cosas que más echó de menos. Las consideraba como una gran muralla protectora, la cual no podía atravesar nada malo.

En su momento también pensó que a través de esas montañas tampoco pasaba el tiempo. Estaba equivocado. El tiempo pasa para todos, y aunque esas montañas siguieran siendo una enorme barrera el envejecería lentamente en el interior de ellas.

Dejó apoyada la cabeza en la chimenea, cerrando esos ojos tristes bajo un ceño fruncido.

"Tu no eres para estas montañas".

Levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

-_El mar, he escuchado el mar ¿aquí? Es imposible._

En el horizonte empezaba a clarear el cielo. Entonces lo vio, vio como las más lejanas montañas se habían convertido en un gran mar. Se levantó con los pies desnudos y casi helados.

"Huele a libertad", recordó las palabras de Luffy, ese día en que por primera vez fueron todos juntos a la playa.

"Tu no eres para estas montañas"

o0FlashBack0o

-¿Que quiere decir con que no soy para estas montañas, Maestro?

Su maestro observó como una suave brisa movía los pétalos de un árbol.

-Todos en nuestra juventud hemos tenido miedo. Somos como pequeño polluelos con un terror incalculable a saltar del nido. Algunos nunca vuelan y son felices así, pero otros necesitan desplegar su alas.

-Maestro, no le entiendo.

El maestro simplemente le sonrió.

-Lo entenderás.

o0FinFlashBack0o

Ahora si lo entendía. Había estado toda su vida enjaulado en ese nido que habían fabricado sus montañas, mientras que a lo lejos veía el mar bravío. Y había estado asustado de él, de que al intentar volar acabara ahogándose.

Enfrentó con su mirada a esas montañas.

-_Todo lo que me hacía dudar era este miedo a que mi mundo se tambaleara al cruzar las montañas, por eso, mentalmente, nunca las crucé.-_apretando el puño adelantó un pie justo en el borde del tejado.-_ Se acabó, no dejaré que este miedo a la vida me venza. Saltaré justo al acantilado aunque acabe estrellándome._

* * *

><p>-Así que es eso lo que has decidido.- dijo su profesora de lengua.<p>

-Si.- asintió seguro.

Ella sonrió.

-Zoro, eres como muchos de tus compañeros de clase. Eres capaz de conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

-¿Lo sabe ya tu tutor?- preguntó inocente sin ver esa piedra mental que se le había caído a Zoro encima.

-Se... se lo iré comentando.- contestó sonriendo como podía con la cara perlada de sudor.

**Continuará...**

Canción- Ninguno de dos, de Maldita Nerea.


	52. Tic tac

**Capitulo 52 Tic... tac...**

Era una noche silenciosa y tranquila. Sin embargo el peliverde no podía conciliar el sueño y acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de Mihawk que dormía con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, respirando profundamente sobre la curva del cuello de Zoro.

Aún no había hablado con su tutor sobre su futuro, y mientras tanto el tiempo seguía avanzando. Cuando menos quisiera darse cuenta el curso habría finalizando.

-¿Sigues despierto?- sonó la voz del mayor medio dormida y en un susurro.

-No consigo dormir.- respondió en el mismo tono bajito.

-A lo mejor estarías más cómodo en tu cama.

-¿Me estás echando?

Entonces el moreno, lentamente, apartó su cabeza un poco y con su mano sobre la cara del otro hizo que le mirara, solo para besarle profundamente.

* * *

><p>Y así pasaban los días, con su neuras y preocupaciones rayándole la cabeza.<p>

-Oi, marimo- le habló Sanji desde su mesa, estando entre ellos el pupitre de Luffy vacío en ese momento.- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de perro que tienes últimamente? ¿Estás estreñido?

-No, simplemente te me acercas demasiado y tu ducha de colonia me asfixia.

-¡Repite eso!

-Que me asfixias.

-Buenos días.- entraron Nami y Vivi por la puerta al unisono.

-¡Hola preciosas!-evidentemente a Sanji se le fue completamente el cabreo.

Zoro suspiró, manteniéndose en la silla con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. Podría estar pensando muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que sus ideas se resumían en una sola frase: "¿Cómo se lo digo?". A partir de eso... ya no había más.

-_Supongo que la única alternativa es hablar con él. No hace falta una gran estrategia para ello._

Volvió a suspirar casi resoplando.

A todo esto, entró Law en la clase como si tal cosa, acercándose al canoso que mantenía una conversación con Luffy y Chopper al lado de la ventana.

-Ey, Gin ¿Cómo estamos?

-Pues muy bien.- contestó sonrientemente divertido.- ¿Y tu?

-Pues veras amigo mio.- le puso la mano en el hombro con un sonrisa haciéndose el interesante.- Tengo una propuesta para ti de parte de las gemelas de la otra clase.

-¿Kiwi y Mos?

-Si, que te parece ir con una de ellas a bajar las escaleras. Yo iría con la otra ¿Cómo lo ves? Así el genio de letras y el de ciencias irían a la par.

-Mm... interesante, pero no me dejes a mi la gemela malvada.

Nami y Vivi, sentadas delante de Zoro, mirabas tras el peliverde la escena del canoso y el de las ojeras.

-Vaya con Gin.-dijo impresionada la pelirroja.

-Es como si a cada día estuviera mucho más suelto.

Ante el último comentario de la peliazul Zoro miró de reojo a Gin. Vivi tenía razón, había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo; pero para él no era ningún misterio. Todo venía por la muerte de Aizen, desde entonces Gin se había creado una nueva máscara. Ahora era mucho más extrovertido, más impertinente... y más cínico.

-Oi, Marimo.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Sanji?- le preguntó con una vena hinchada en la frente y el ceño fruncido.

-No se si te has dado cuenta pero ha Gin le acaba de salir pareja.

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Que yo que tu me daría prisa o te quedarás de sobra ¿No te dará vergüenza la de buscar pareja?- dijo con malicia.

Al peliverde le tocó justo en la moral, haciendo que frunciera más el ceño. Así que miró al frente y buscó entre los alumnos.

-¡Keimi!- alzó un grito corto haciendo que la chica, que estaba de espaldas se sobresaltara y mirara hacia atrás algo nerviosa.

-¿S-si.. Zoro-chín?

-¿Quieres ir a la graduación conmigo?- esa tajante pregunta llamó al atención de todo el mundo en la clase.

-¿Queeee?-era un semáforo en rojo con ojos saltones.- Zo... Zoro-chin. Yo...

-¿Quieres o no?

-¡Si! ¡Si que quiero!

-Pues yasta.- dirigió su vista a la ventana dando por el asunto terminado.

En la clase se prolongó un silenció de incomprensión. Nadie sabía que con la charla que Zoro tenía pendiente con su tutor pedirle salir a una chica a la graduación era una nimiedad.

Entonces entró la profesora Robin, dando el buenos días mientras todos tomaban asiento y dedicándose a pasar lista.

El peliverde seguía en sus trece, molestándose con desgana en levantar la mano para afirmar su presencia en la clase y manteniendo su mirada en el exterior que podía observar a través del vidrio.

-¿Uhm?

Algo llamó su atención, algo que entraba por la puerta principal, algo que le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos, algo que le hizo gritar lo siguiente:

-¡Usopp!- se levantó de golpe tirando la silla, con toda la atención de la clase dedicada a él.

-¿Pero que dices marimo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Usopp está entrando por la puerta!

Y por causa y efecto todos se fueron en estampida hacia las ventanas, incluida la profesora de lengua, y pegaron las mejillas al cristal.

-Es... es...- Luffy no podía hablar de la emoción.- ¡Usoooopp!

* * *

><p>-¡Buaaa! ¡Buaaa! -lloraba sin parar Luffy a la hora del recreo.- ¡Que contento estoy de que hayas vuelto Usopp! ¡Buaaa!<p>

-Yo también estoy contento de haber vuelto, Luffy.- decía el narizotas con toda la cara hinchada y la nariz rota.

-Hay que ver como te ha dejado la linda Kaya.- comentó Sanji.

-Normal, estaba muy enfadada, no quería preocuparla así.

o0FlashBack0o

-¡Idiota!- le dijo dándole un tortazo con los ojos húmedos nada más verle.

-Pe...- intentaba hablar con la mano en la mejilla atacada.- Pero Kaya.

-¡Idiota!- le guanteó con la otra mano.- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-no paraba de cruzarle la cara- ¿¡Por qué te fuiste de esa manera! ¿¡Sin decir nada!- su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas sobresalían.- ¡Eres un idiota!

o0FinFlashback0o

-Se habrá quedado a gusto.- dijo el peliverde con gotitas de sudor.

-Y se suponía que era de constitución débil.-suspiró Nami.- te ha dado una buena paliza.

-Después iré a hablar con ella, cuando se tranquilice.

-Y se te baje la hinchazón.- sugirió Chopper.- porque así solo vas a asutarla.- los demás asintieron.

-Si, y así perderás la única oportunidad de ir al la graduación con alguien.-recordó el rubio.

-¡La graduación!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Es verdad! ¡Necesito pareja! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente estrés recuperar un curso entero al final de la meta!

-Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo.- habló Gin.- no todos tiene pareja.

-Oh, gracias mi nuevo muy mejor amigo forevere and ever. El único que me afirma que no todos tenéis pareja.

-Aunque yo no tengo de que preocuparme porque ya tengo.- dijo tan campante el canoso dejando a cuadros al narizón.- Ya no me arriesgo a pasar una humillanción que recordaré el resto de mi vida y que si se me olvida otros tendrán el favor de recordarme.

A Usopp se le cayó toda una avalancha de piedras mentales.

-Tampoco es que sea muy difícil encontrar a alguien.- comentó el peliverde indiferente.

-¿¡Tu también!

-Y yo.- dijo Chopper.

-¿¡Cómo que tu!

-Vas con Porche ¿verdad?

-Así es Vivi, se la ve muy ilusionada.- no sé supo si dijo eso con cierto miedo.

-¡No puede ser!- se lamentó Usopp y cabizbajo miró a Sanji.-Supongo que tu también tienes.

-Aún no, pero no soy una persona a la que se le dificulte mucho esa tarea.

Usopp suspiró aliviado.

-¿Y tu Luffy? A ti no te interesan esas cosas. Seguro que ...

-¡Vivi!- cortó la frase de su amigo.- ¡Ven conmigo al baile!- gritó contento acercando mucho su sonriente e iluminada cara a la de la chica que empezaba a ponerse más roja que la nariz de Rudolf puesta a las brasas.

Silencio de sorpresa y expectación.

-¿Yo?- todo lo que se le ocurrió decir con su débil voz.

-Claro tonta ¿Quien si no? Venga, será divertido.

-Pu... pues... yo...- miró de reojo a Nami- yo... -miró a suelo.

-Dice que si.- contestó la pelirroja por ella sorprendiéndola.

-¿¡Pero Nami!

-¡Yupi! ¡Ya verás que risas nos echamos, Vivi! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

La peliazul, enrojecida y avergonzada, apartó la mirada, en parte culpable por su amiga, en parte contenta por lo evidente.

-No puede ser...- dijo Usopp con una voz de alma en pena, arrodillado en una esquina emanando un aura purpúrea.- Venir para sufrir en soledad mi graduación. Además de que mi madre está también cabreada y no sé si querrá bailar conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Para que quieres bailar con tu madre?- preguntó con un tono de "te has vuelto tonto".

-¿Cómo que pare qué, marimo? Pues para el baile de gra... ¿No lo sabías?

-¿El qué?

-Zoro.- le habló Vivi preocupada.- en la graduación, después de que bajemos las escaleras en pareja, hay una baile con lo padres. Las chicas bailan con sus padres y los chicos con sus madres.

-¿Que?- le había pillado completamente desprevenido.- Pero... yo tenía entendido que solo era un baile. Creía que tendría que bailar con Keimi.- las miradas de los demás se desviaron de él incómodos.- ¿Gin, tú lo sabias?

-Si...- se puso la mano en el cogote.- de hecho... bailaré con la vecina de al lado. No es mi madre pero... bueno, me cuidó mucho cuando era pequeño.

-Ah...-no sabía que decir y el silencio incómodo se prolongaba.

-¡MUY BIEN!- se levantó con nuevas energías.-¡Ya que me lo pedís con tanta insistencia os contaré la historia del increíble viaje del gran Usopp! Osease yo.- se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla con orgullo.- Era un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo algo cambió dentro de mi, sin saber que mi destino era convertirme en un gran héroe aclamado por el mundo entero.

-¿¡En serio!- le miraba Luffy y Chopper con los ojos iluminados.

-Que es mentira.- soltó Sanji.

-¿Tu que sabrás paleto?- le rugió el supuesto mentiroso.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó finalizando la jornada de clases por ese día, y como siempre lo alumnos no se hicieron los perezosos para recoger sus cosas y largarse a casa. Sin embargo, siempre había alguien que se quedaba algo rezagado.<p>

-Nami ¿No vienes?- le preguntó su amiga en el vano de la puerta, solo quedaban ellas dos.

-No, vete tu,-le sonrió.- yo tengo que comentarle una cosa a la profesora Robin.

-No me importa esperarte.

-Nah, déjalo, después de todo tienes a Igaram haciendo guardia ¿no?

-... esta bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Vivi estaba a punto de irse, no obstante miró a su amiga una vez más.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Y por todo en general.

-No se de que me hablas.- contestó sin mirala y recogiendo sus libros.

La otra sonrió y finalmente se fue.

Cuando Nami fue plenamente consciente de que estaba sola expiró aire como si de esa manera quisiera sacarse una estaca en el pecho y seguido fue lentamente a la ventana. Desde allí, con los brazos cruzados, pudo ver como Vivi era interceptada por Luffy, que efectivamente se había quedando a esperarla y ahora hacía payasadas delante de ella.

Resopló, amargada y resignada por igual.

-¿Nami-swan?- no se dio la vuelta mas sabía de sobra quien era.

-¿Que haces todavía aquí?

-Se me olvidó un libro y...- el rubio calló al ponerse a su altura, pudiendo ver lo mismo que su amiga.- Eres muy noble Nami-swan.

-No es que eso me sirva de mucho.- mantuvo el gesto serio.- pero si no me comporto así me quedo sin nada, Luffy no me corresponde y seguir intentándolo solo me haría perder a Vivi. Prefiero apoyarla.- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar con una sonrisa triste.- Es ridículo. Incluso intenté... -bajó la cabeza.- intenté convencerme de que no quería a Luffy, que era un capricho o un juego, y que... si Vivi le quería de verdad... pues yo...

La voz se le había quebrado un poco, y el rubio solo podía mirarla.

-Nami-swan yo...- iba a poner la mano en su hombro.

-Y encima sigo sin pareja para la graduación.- dijo tras resoplar quitándole importancia y echándole tierra al su problema anterior.- Incluso Usopp, aunque lo niegue, tiene pareja, y yo aquí como una maceta.

Sanji la miró, un poco más que sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud, pensando dos veces lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente, tomó en cuenta el valor de la chica ante la situación y lo respetó.

-¿Qué te parecería ir conmigo Nami-swan?- se ofreció contento señalándose a si mismo.

Nami le miró con recelo.

-Buff,-suspiró mirando al techo con cansancio.- lo que me faltaba, ir con un gay de mi grupo de amigos a la graduación. Pero bueno.- volvió a sonreirle.- si no hay más remedio iré contigo.

-¡A mis brazos!- se lanzó a por ella.

-¡No te pases!- le atizó un puñetazo clavándole la cara en el suelo.- ¡Que estoy deprimida, no desesperada capullo!

* * *

><p>-¿¡Que el tal Heracles te pagó el viaje de Italia a España!- hablaba Zoro en su cuarto con Usopp desde el móvil.<p>

-Así es, yo le comenté lo de la graduación, la ilusión que me haría hacerla con mis compañeros. Y el me pagó el viaje a condición de que terminase el curso.

-¿Ese tío está forrado?

-Si ya te dije que tiene más dinero que el tato... me siento apadrinado.

-Mira que beneficiarse de un anciano.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que te has creído! ¡Se lo pienso devolver!

-¿Bajándote los pantalones?

-Oye tío, te han dicho alguna vez que eres un bestia.

-¿Y para que quiere que termines el curso?

-Pues... es que como trabajaba en su periódico también se me ocurrió la idea de hacerme periodista.

-De Peter Parker completo ¿También te lo va a pagar él?

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡No ves que estoy muy ocupado estudiando todo lo que no he estudiado! Además...- su voz temblaba.- siento el aura maligna de mi madre detrás de mi diciéndome que cuelgue ya.

-Vale... nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Zoro suspiró a la vez que le dio al botón de colgar y seguido, con el rostro inexpresivo, caminó hasta su mesa de estudio. Puso su mano en el pequeño pomo del primer cajón. Tras pensárselo dos segundos lo abrió y con la yema de los dedos se paseó por el contenido del dicho cajón.

No le costó mucho encontrar lo que buscaba, estaba a la vista, solo un poco escondido bajo una entrada de concierto caducada. Sin más, sacó el numero de teléfono escrito en papel.

Se lo puso delante de la cara, mirándolo sin mirar. Suspiró y deteniéndose en cada paso tecleó el numero en el móvil. Tras esto se lo colocó al lado de la oreja, con una inseguridad tan grande que sentía que se le atrancaba en la garganta. Los pitidos del comunicando no ayudaban.

-Diga.- sonó al otro lado de la linea. Zoro abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido.- ¿Diga?

-So... Sora.

-¿Zoro?- la voz captó otro tono de nerviosismo.

-Si... soy yo.

* * *

><p>Mihawk se encontraba en su pequeña sala de lectura, con libro en mano y gafas delante de sus ojos, cuando dos pequeños golpes sonaron tras la puerta.<p>

-Adelante.- dijo a la vez que pasaba página.

-Mihawk.- asomó con cautela la cabeza el peliverde.- ¿Puedo... hablar contigo?

-Claro, pasa.- a la vez que el chico se acercaba, él cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas.

Eso último no es que le hiciera mucha gracia al peliverde, siempre era mucho más difícil enfrentarse directamente a sus ojos.

-Es sobre mi graduación. Hoy me han dicho que hay un baile de... padres e hijos.

El mayor resopló apartando la mirada.

-Lo siento, yo también lo sabía, pero no quise preocuparte por ello.

-He invitado a mi madre.

El moreno volvió a mirarle con toda la incredulidad, incluso más, que podía expresar.

-¿Cómo has contactado con ella?

-Tenía su numero.- miró para otro lado.- un día... me la encontré y me lo dio por si acaso.

-No me dijiste nada.

-Es que fue todo muy repentino, no podía creérmelo y... después no surgió. Tu tampoco me dijiste lo del baile.-le dirigió las pupilas con reproche.

Mihawk suspiró dejando de mirarle y volviéndolo a encarar.

-¿Estás seguro de invitar a Sora? Otra persona puede sustituirla mientras sea mujer.

-No. Estoy... seguro.- sonó de todo menos seguro.

-Entonces como tu quieras.- iba a ponerse de nuevo las gafas cuando el chico habló otra vez.

-Hay algo más.- su voz temblaba un poco, y esa frase se había alzado con nerviosismo. Mihawk le miró.-Es... es sobre... lo que he decidido hacer... después de graduarme.

Esta vez el gesto del otro fue de extrañeza.

-Creí que tenías planeado trabajar en el dojo.

-Y... así es todavía pero...- bajó la cabeza, en esas situaciones le costaba la vida encararlo.- Me voy a ir.

-¿Qué?

-Que me voy a ir. De... de viaje. Yo solo.

El silencio se prolongaba como una tortura.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-A... donde sea.-sus palabras se resistían en salir mientras que apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta.- Quiero ir a sitios, por mi mismo, aprender de otros dojos, y tal vez de otros deportes como esgrima. Quiero seguir conociendo otras cosas, y otras personas. Pero sobre todo... quiero hacerme fuerte. Saber hasta donde puedo llegar por mi propia cuenta y solo depender de mi. Sigo pensando en trabajar en el dojo, pero antes... quiero marcar mi propio camino y explorar todas mis posibilidades.- aunque fue un alivio haberlo soltado todo no escuchaba nada por parte de Mihawk, del que ni siquiera sabía que cara estaba poniendo puesto que no podía levantar la cabeza.

Pero a los cuatro segundos que se le hicieron eternos, escuchó como el mayor se levantaba y notó como se acercaba a él solo para ponerse frente a él.

-Mírame.

A duras penas, le hizo caso. Mantenía un gesto serio, clavándole las pupilas.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

Ante eso, Zoro frunció el ceño, su decisión tenía diversas consecuencias que no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero él las había aceptado. Su convicción era verdadera, y no quería que Mihawk pensara que era una idea nacida de la nada o un capricho de juventud.

-Si, es lo que quiero.-respondió con firmeza.

Mihawk inspiró y expiró resignado; y abrazó al tembloroso peliverde que evidentemente no se esperaba esa reacción. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y besó su cabello por encima de su oreja. Suspiró por la nariz cerrando los parpados.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Los ojos del joven se pusieron vidrioso y en una acto reflejo los escondió en el pecho del mayor al que se abrazó con fuerza. Él también lo iba a extrañar mucho, tanto que le daban ganas de morirse; sin embargo, no podía permitir que siguiera protegiéndole y cuidándole. No podía.

-Y yo a ti.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo seguía avanzando.

**Continuará...**


	53. Preparativos

Muchas gracias a **Atolotl** y a **Odisei **por su comentarios

¡Dentro video!

**Capitulo 53. Preparativos**

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?- le preguntó Shanks a Mihawk, ambos en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Shanks?- dijo apoyado en la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos.- él ya ha tomado su decisión y está convencido de ella.

-Y también te quiere con locura, eres capaz de convencerlo de que se quede.

-No, eso sería injusto y nunca me lo perdonaría. Él debe vivir su vida como yo ya viví la mía.

-¡Ah!- resopló exasperado.- siempre con eso Mihawk.

-Porque es la realidad, Shanks. Yo tampoco estoy contento con ello pero hay que aceptarlo.

El pelirrojo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, disgustado con su amigo. Pero aún así sabía que Mihawk tenía razón.

-¿Y cuándo se marcha?-formuló resignado.

-Seguramente tras hacer la selectividad.-dato que también pilló de sorpresa al otro.- Ya está mirando albergues y otros sitios en los que que quedarse en su viaje. Creo que tiene como primera meta Madrid.

-Selectividad es dentro de muy poco, Mihawk.-le dijo en tono triste y preocupado.

-Lo sé. Y sé que él también lo ha pensado, quedarse aquí en verano le haría plantearse su decisión.

Shanks apartó la mirada del moreno dejándola perdida en el luminoso exterior de la ventana.

-Es como si el tiempo cada vez tuviera más bulla.

-Eso somos nosotros que nos estamos haciendo viejos.

Shanks suspiró por la nariz levantando la comisura derecha del labio formando una sonrisa pensando que su amigo no tenía remedio.

-Entonces dígame, señor pureta ¿Cuándo es la feliz graduación de nuestro pequeño?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le dijo con clara molestia.

-Venga, venga, no seas así.-Se puso a su lado dándole codazos de complicidad.- yo también quiero ver al pequeño Zoro bajar las escaleras como nosotros los abueletes.

-No.

-Si no te preocupes. Yo pago la entrada de Makino y los niños.

-¿¡Piensas traer a tu familia también!

-Claro que si. Así podremos vernos como una numerosa familia.

-Ya vamos bastante gente sin ti y sin tu tropa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién más viene?

* * *

><p>El final del último trimestre que vivirían como estudiantes de bachillerato iba llegando a su fin. Cuando pasaran los años hablarían de esa época como una maravilla que no volverían a vivir; sin embargo, actualmente era una fiera lucha por pasar limpios de curso y con notas altas para acceder a su futuro deseado. En otras palabras, todos querían cortarse las venas.<p>

-¿¡Cómo que el examen es para el lunes! ¡Dijo que era para el miércoles!

-¡Método de Ruffini! ¿¡Qué coño es el método de Ruffini!

-¡La declinación de río en latín es flumen, flu...! ¡Aah!

-¡Amadeo de Saboya cómeme la poya!

-Pues a mi me caía bien.

-¡Calla!

-Hola amigos, yo no bebo agua, bebo H2O.

-¿¡Qué me tengo que aprender esto! ¡Si ya no tengo tiempo ni para ver el Gran Hermano!

-¡Sobreviviré!- canto de desesperación.

-¡Platero se murió de aburrimiento!

-¡No entiendo una puta mierda!

-¡Las cortes de Cádiz! ¿¡En que año fueron las cortes de Cádiz!

-¿¡Pero eso entraba!

-In my childhood I killed my shitass english teacher.

-¿Te digo quien era Hitler? ¡Platón era Hitler!

-¡No recuerdo las zonas donde crecía el alcornoque!

-¡Que le follen al carro de la luna!

Y así, tras sucederse gritos y más gritos, llantos, ruegos y peleas entre compañeros... los alumnos de segundo llegaron a cierta estabilidad convirtiéndose en almas en penas que solo deseaban que terminaran ya los exámenes sin importar el resultado.

Un día como otro cualquiera, el profesor Iceburg entró en la clase de 2ºA, la cual estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, con cadáveres esparcidos por los pupitres y alguno que otro por el suelo; siniestra escena a la que se le sumaba que las persianas estaban bajadas dejando el espacio casi en la penumbra.

El profesor de filosofía suspiró cansado y fue directamente a la ventana más cercana que abrió sin ninguna delicadeza provocando varios bufidos vampirescos.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantáis nada.-dijo sentándose en su silla.- y terminad de abrir las ventanas.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo.- se quejó Helmepo.- como no tiene que examinarse.

-Yo ya me examiné en su día señor Morgan. En esos tiempo si era difícil sacarse unos estudios.

-¿Y conseguir un trabajo?- preguntó Bonney también con malestar.

-¿Quieren un consejo? Preocúpense de lo que tienen delante. Como del temario de filosofía. He decidido excluir a Marx y Maria Zambrano, por falta de tiempo.

Hubo algunos suspiros de alivio, sin embargo, no muchos.

-¿Cómo que lo va a quitar?- saltó Nami medio histérica.- ¿Y si nos los preguntan en selectividad?

-Ya os lo expliqué al principio de curso. Los autores filósofos van en pareja. Si os toca Marx o Zambrano tendréis en la otra opción a Nietzche o Ortega y Gasset; prefiero daros la mitad bien dada que todo el temario cogido con pinzas. Si no os gusta ya sabéis que tenéis la opción de presentaros a historia en lugar de filosofía.

-Es que el profesor Brook ya dijo desde septiembre que solo nos iba a dar uno de los dos siglos que entran en selectividad porque las dos opciones son una pregunta del siglo XIX o otra XX.

-¿De verdad siempre lo hacen así?- preguntó Usopp desconfiado.- Con esos métodos es muy fácil que todos los colegios vayan a por una de las opciones.

-No es una regla escrita, pero llevan haciéndolo así ya muchos años. No creo que les dé por cambiarlo el mismo curso que os examináis vosotros.

-¿Eso mismo le dijo a los de segundo del año pasado?- formuló Law la gran pregunta.

-Los de ciencias a cerrar la boca.- soltó Bonney por detrás.- que si no fuera por biología e historia vosotros no sabríais lo que son tochos por asignatura.

-También tengo que comentaros una cosa de parte de la profesora Robin.- intervino Iceburg antes de que hubiera otra ya acostumbrada pelea entre ciencias y letras.- Como sabéis, la graduación se celebrará dos días después del examen. Por falta de tiempo y de organización, los ensayos de esta se hará la víspera del día antes del primer examen final.

Hubo un gran y alargado "qué" general.

-No es para quejarse, esos días no tenéis clase y el ensayo no será más de una hora por la mañana.

-Pero es que ya estamos muy apurados.- habló Connis.

-Como os digo no será más de una hora, no creo que vuestro plan de estudio, si es que tenéis alguno, se altere por eso. Ah, y la alumnas es necesario que traigáis los zapatos que os vais a poner para la graduación.

-¿¡Se cree que hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en los jodidos zapatos!- se levantó de la silla Nami ya histérica del todo y sujetada por su amiga.- ¡Si es una suerte que todas tengamos vestido casi terminado!

-¿Y que te esperabas?- dijo Bonney.- Si los tíos no es que se lo tengan que pensar mucho. Chaqueta puesta y ala, tirando.

-Perdona que te contradiga querida Bonney-chwan, pero los trajes de chaqueta también varían. No solo está el negro, hay otros grises o a rayas por ejemplo, además debes complementar la camisa de abajo y la corbata o pajarita.

-¡Yo quiero un traje rojo con lunares amarillos!- soltó Luffy así por la cara.

-Los alumnos por norma debéis vestir traje de chaqueta negro, blusa blanca y corbata del colegio.-informó el profesor con voz neutra.

-¿¡Qué qué!- saltó Sanji ahora siendo él el histérico.

-Profesor Iceburg.- levantó Coby la mano educadamente.- Si entre exámenes y graduación solo hay un día...¿Las notas cuando son?

-Después de la graduación.

-¿Lo suyo no sería dárnoslas antes?- todo el mundo quedó en silencio, con los ojos como platos, mas el que había hablado había sido Rucci.

-¡jajaja!-reía Luffy.- ¡tío! ¡hablas tan poco que uno ya no recuerda ni tu voz!

-Pero tiene razón.- intervino Zoro.- ¿para que celebramos nuestra graduación si ni siquiera sabemos si nos vamos a graduar?

-Piense un poco en sus profesores señor Roronoa. Como se cree que nos sentimos nosotros al verles bajar por la escalera con una cara plena de felicidad ante su nueva vida y nosotros pensemos "este cuatro" o "este cinco".

-¿Cuatro... y cinco?

-Suspensos.- explicó.

Silencio.

-¡Hyuu! Eso si que es una amenaza.- comentó Gin.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué me mira tan seguro cuando dice "este cuatro".- dijo el peliverde con gotitas en la cara, provocando risas en los demás.

* * *

><p>Zoro entró en su habitación con los hombros caídos, arrastrando la mochila que quedó despreocupadamente en el suelo a mitad de camino, y se dejó caer en la cama. A continuación se quitó los zapatos con los pies y, manteniéndose bocabajo, se abrazó a la almohada cerrando los ojos.<p>

Tenía un examen de historia del arte al día siguiente, aún así y tal y como estaba pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era darse una buena siesta. Y si no era lo mejor se la iba a dar igualmente.

Se sentía completamente agotado, como si la gravedad de la tierra pesara más últimamente. Apenas le costó quedarse dormido, detalle que le hizo aumentar su cabreo cuando el móvil sonó en su pantalón.

-Me cago en la puta.- dijo con voz dormida y cara de mosqueo a la vez que se ponía el móvil en la oreja.- ¿Diga?

-¡HOLA COLEGA!- la voz de Jonny le atravesó el oído como una escopeta de aire comprimido.

Colgó al instante y volvió a cerrar lo ojos. Cuando sonó el teléfono de nuevo esa vez aún no se había largado al mundo del sueño.

-¿¡Que coño quieres Jonny! ¡Estoy intentando dormir!

-¡Tu siempre estás intentado dormir, tío!

-Lo que tu digas, dime ya que quieres para que pueda seguir durmiendo.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a invitar a tu graduación?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo nos vas a invitar a tu graduación?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo nos vas a invitar a tu graduación?

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Qué cuando coño nos vas a invitar a tu graduación, joder!

-Nunca.

-¿¡En serio tío! Que somos tus colegas de toda la vida.

-Si, porque para empezar no sé ni cómo os habéis enterado.

-Tasigui tiene el Facebook de Gin. Si, esa cosa que tienes ahí de decoración, a pesar de tener ahora un móvil de la pijolandia futurista.

-Lo último que me faltaba era engancharme a eso para que me dierais más el coñazo.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a invitar a tu graduación?

-He dicho que nunca.

-Venga tío, no seas así ¿Sabes lo difícil que nos ha sido encontrar unos trajes? Y a Tashigi el vestido ni te cuento.

-Eso os pasa por autoinvitaros, imbéciles.

-Que poca vergüenza. Mira que dejarnos así tirados, nosotros que los hemos compartido todo, nosotros que te hemos apoyado, nosotros que...

-No me dejáis dormir.- resopló.- Jonny, te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas. La entrada a aquellos que no son alumnos o profesores cuesta ciento cincuenta por cabeza ¿Quién te crees que paga eso?

-Tu no, así que no sé porque te preocupas tanto.

-Eres un poco pesaito, tío.

-Venga, si sabes que a tu benefactor no le cuesta nada. Incluso nos comprometemos a pagárselo por plazos. Piensa en el maestro, se merece verte convertido en un adulto hecho y derecho.

-¿El maestro también?

-Que poca vergüenza Zoro, él que casi te ha criado, él que ha sido como un padre para ti, él que te ha dado todo su amor y cariño, él...

-¡Vale, vale, vale! Cállate ya. Hablaré con Mihawk para que podáis ir los cuatro.

-Cinco. Te olvidas de Saga.

-La madre que... está bien.-suspiró cansado.- los cinco.

-Venga, si estas contento de que vayamos.

-Si.- dijo con sarcasmo.- desde pequeño sueño con que me veáis bajar unas escaleras vestido de pingüino.

-Cada loco con su tema.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con cierto retintín.

-No, estoy servido. Ah, si, una cosa más. Ánimo con los exámenes, de parte de los demás, y de mi también por supuesto.

-Gra... gracias.- respondió un poco sorprendido de eso.

-De nada. Venga, te dejo descansar, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Una vez más, se dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada quedándose frito al instante.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- preguntó el peliverde a su tutor sentados a cenar.<p>

-Hermes me comentó que tus amigos llamaron sobre la graduación.

-Así es señorito.- dijo el joven mayordomo.- llamaron hace unas semanas, pero me dijeron que no le informara porque querían que usted les invitara personalmente.

-_Y para levantarme de las siesta, no les jode._

-Hablando de eso.- dijo Mihawk.- Me temo que he de disculparme pero he tenido que invitar a Shanks, que vendrá con su mujer e hijos.

-¿Uhm? No me importa la verdad pero... ¿Cómo te ha convencido?

-Me amenazó diciendo que hablaría con Bon Clay.- con el ceño fruncido empezó a darle un tic en la ceja izquierda.- ese francés loco tiene la cabeza allí y allá, pero seguro que si Shanks le comenta al respecto es capaz de... ni ta siquiera se exactamente de lo que es capaz.

Zoro suspiró.

-Bueno, como te digo no me importa, aunque... ya son mucha gente y... son ciento cincuenta euros por cabeza...

-Eso es de lo mínimo de lo que te debes de preocupar.-dijo tajante.- No supone ningún gasto excesivo. Además solo son tus amigos, Shanks y su familia y...Y Sora.

-Me muero de ganas de verle, señorito.- dijo Lesbia.- seguro que está guapísimo con su traje de chaqueta.

-...si, supongo.

-Además bailando el bals con su madre...- seguía soñando ella- seguro que tendrá todas las miradas puestas en su persona, mientras que usted sigue los pasos con elegancia. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres...- imitaba los paso del bals.

-Bueno, no se si lo haré elegantemente. La verdad creo que me sentiré un poco ridículo dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

Se oyó el cantar de lo grillos a la vez que todas las miradas incrédulas se ponían en el joven.

-¿Que?- preguntó sin saber que había dicho mal.

-Debería haberlo supuesto.- se llevó el señor de la casa una mano a la frente.- No sabes bailar.

-... Bueno, la verdad, aunque sea un colegio de pijos... dudo mucho que todos sepan bailar eso.

-Y no lo niego, pero no todos ellos tienen lo mismo que tu.

-¿Qué tengo yo?

-Una madre que arranca los ojos a cualquiera que se le roce la idea de ponerla en evidencia.

* * *

><p>Hermes aparcó en la calle trasera a la puerta principal del colegio.<p>

-Bueno, aquí estamos señorito. Le recogeré dentro de una hora, pero si termina antes llámeme.

-Muchas gracias Hermes.

Zoro bajó del coche, muy anticuado para su joven conductor, y no prestando atención a como se iba analizó lo que tenía de frente.

Nunca hubiese relacionado esa parte con él colegio si no se lo hubiesen dicho. Ante él se presentaban dos verjas altas y oscuras que convergían en una única puerta ahora abierta en dos y dando paso al peliverde, formada por huecos y motivos florales.

Tras esta frontera entre exterior y recinto privado se encontraba un frondoso jardín que lucía diferentes flores y árboles, entre estos destacaban rígidas palmeras de enormes hojas y troncos tan grandes y anchos como columnas. El joven caminó a través de este pequeño bosque manteniéndose en el camino de tierra que le invitaba desde la entrada. No tuvo que dar muchos pasos hasta que el camino se curvó un poco y pudo ver perfectamente a sus compañeros, vestidos de particular como él, y la antigua mansión de la que le habló Shanks.

Era un edificio de dos plantas, con el techo formado por tejas rojas y las paredes de color arena, a las que se agarraban verdes enredaderas. Tenía grandes ventanales y una escalera central que daba a la puerta de entrada, siendo esta de madera oscura. Al lado derecho de la escalera y en perprendicular respecto al edificio había una serie de hileras de sillas.

-¡Ey! ¡Zoro! -le llamó el monito levantando ambos brazos.- Estamos aquí.

-Si está a dos metros de ti.-dijo Usopp con gotitas en el rostro.

-Hola.- saludó al peliverde con su característica desgana uniéndose al grupo.

-¿Que tal llevas los exámenes, Zoro?-le preguntó Chopper.

-Tirando, me conviene que esto termine rápido.

-Como a todos.- suspiró la pelirroja cansada.

-Bueno, esto también es emocionante.- sonrió la peliazul.- yo cada vez estoy más nerviosa.

-Claro, porque tu irás guapísima.- le dijo Nami.- pero yo aún no me aclaro con el vestido. Como tiene que ser largo... lo bonito sería con cola por detrás pero así es demasiado de novia. De verían dejar más libertad con los vestidos. Vi uno tipo cóctel que era tela de bonito.

-¿Encima te quejas?- le preguntó Zoro con reproche.- A vosotras solo os dicen que el vestido tiene que ser de puesta de largo, pero a nosotros básicamente nos viste el colegio.

-Es verdad.- secundó Luffy haciendo morros.- ¡Yo quería ir de lunares!

-¿Alguien más piensa que el colegio nos viste por Luffy?- preguntó Sanji en general.

-Las leyendas cuenta que fue por el profesor Franky.- comentó Gin.- él también fue alumno ¿Sabéis?

-¿Ah, si? Seguro que fue una risa ¡jajaja!- reía el moreno.

-Chicos, atendedme por favor.- habló la profesora Robin a sus alumnos con los profesores Franky y Pauli a su vera.- Vamos a dar comienzo al ensayo. Os iré explicando mientras que Pauli y Franky les dan las corbatas a los chicos.

La profesora caminó hasta ponerse delante de escalera.

-Todos, antes de la ceremonia, estaréis dentro en la mansión. Cuando sea el momento colocaremos una música y empezareis a salir por orden alfabético según el nombre de las chicas.

-¡Siempre todo para ellas!-se quejaron por ahí.

-La primera pareja.-prosiguió la morena.- irá bajando los escalones con tranquilidad. La chica sujeta al brazo del chico. Al llegar al último escalón os encontraréis con una cesta de rosas blancas. El chico deberá tomar una, ofrecérsela a la chica y besarla en la mejilla.

-¡Que cursilada!- volvió a quejarse otro.

-Entonces la pareja caminará hasta las sillas. El chico dejará a la chica en la primera fila y este se sentará en la segunda. Solo, y únicamente solo, cuando ambos están sentados podrá salir la siguiente pareja. Tampoco os supondrá gran complicación mas os presentaran por micrófono y esa será vuestra señal de salida ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿El beso es obligatorio?

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué no quieres besarme!

-¡Que era broma!

-Perona y Mr9, la peleas de pareja más tarde.-le llamó la atención el profesor Pauli.

-Cuando estés todos sentados, el director Rayleigh dará un discurso en honor a vuestra graduación. Y después vuestro compañero Kaku uno de despedida, que ha sido elegido por los profesores pero vosotros podéis aportar y ayudarle con él.

-¿Ha dicho ya cuando comemos?- susurró Luffy al peliverde que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Terminado los discursos daremos paso al baile con los padres. Primero se presentará a las hijas y después a los hijos. Colocaremos aquí.- dijo situada delante de las sillas.- una pista de baile rectangular, a la que entraréis una vez se diga vuestro nombre. Eso es fácil, pero recordad, solo puede haber cuatro parejas en la pista, así que debereís estar atentos a cuando os toca salir de ella.

-¿¡Y después se cena!

-Si, Luffy después se cena.

-¡Yupi!

-¡Buaaa!-captó de repente el profesor de gimnasia la atención de todo el mundo, derramando grandes lágrimas.- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No estoy llorando ni nada de eso! ¡Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo! ¡Yo soy un hombre fuerte que no se emociona con estas cosas! ¡Ni aunque sus dos alumnas favoritas ya se gradúen! ¡Buaa!

-¡Profesor Franky!-fueron las gemelas a sus brazos, llorando igualmente.

-Bueno.- dijo sonriente y calmada la profesora.- si no hay ninguna pregunta empecemos con el ensayo.

Las cosas pudieron haber ido mejor, sin embargo se podía decir que por lo menos los alumnos se sabían el esquema de como iría la cosa, y con forme iban terminando se iba formando grupos de conversaciones.

-Chicos... yo no sé si lo de la fiesta después de la graduación...

-Venga Usopp.- le animaba Luffy.- no seas moña, solo será irse a un club cerca de aquí, si podemos ir andando ¡Ademas hay piscina! Si vamos a ir las dos clases..

-Ya, si ese no es el problema, es el dinero.

-Tío, por una vez en la vida.

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

-Que no se os olvide la autorización de los padres.- les recordó la pelirroja.- que aún somos menores. Sin esa autorización tendríamos que disfrutar de la fiesta en la puerta.

-Chicos.- se acercó a ellos la profesora Robin con libreta y bolígrafo en mano.- tengo que apuntar cuantos vais a ser en la mesa para cenar. Gin ¿Puedes empezar tú?

-Si, seremos tres en la mesa.

-¡Eh! Nosotros también somos tres.- dijo Usopp.- ¿Porque nos las juntamos?

-Por mí sería estupendo la verdad.- comentó ella.- ¿Y quién te presentará en el baile?

-Restu Unohana.

-Está bien ¿Zoro?

-Nosotros seremos trece contando conmigo.

-¡Joder con el marimo! ¡Se va a traer al pueblo entero!

-Cierra ya el pico pijo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- empezaron a marcarsele venas en la cara.

-¿Y quién te presentará en el baile?

El peliverde iba a soltar el nombre de su madre, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía su apellido.

-¿Zoro?- le llamó preocupada.

-Sora Roronoa.

La mujer le miró extrañada con aquellos que estaban cerca, él, sin saber exactamente porqué, se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>El mar volvía a estar picado y el viento rozaba sus oídos. Con el semblante serio e inexpresivo, miraba apoyado en el bajo muro del paseo marítimo como el agua golpeaba las rocas con fiereza.<p>

-Law.

El moreno levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre y la giró a un lado encontrándose a su amiga pelirrosa con los brazos en jarra. Aunque no sabía si ahora la podía llamar "amiga".

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- volvió ha hablar ella.

-A buenas horas.- dijo con mosqueo y ceño fruncido.- Han pasado tres meses y se te ocurre venir ahora al final de todo. Anda y que te zurzan.- iba a voltearse, directo a marcharse.

-Cobarde.

Law paró en seco.

-¿Que me has llamado?- su mirada atacó con fiereza.

-Lo que has oído perfectamente. Cobarde. Porque lo único que haces es huir en vez de enfrentarte a las cosas.

-¿Enfrentarme a las cosas?- caminó hacia ella.- Yo no tengo que enfrentarme a nada. Vosotros dos os estuvisteis riendo de mi con si fuera un idiota, y no vuestro amigo de toda la vida.

-No seas hipócrita Law, tu no es que hayas hecho precisamente eso que dices.

-Os doy por lo que recibo.

Ella rió entre dientes, para Bonney no dejaba de ser todo eso de lo más rídiculo.

-Mira Law, te lo voy a decir claro. Puede que seas de mente abierta y muy inteligente, pero te meas en los pantalones con la sola idea de que te pueda atraer un hombre.

-¿¡Y tu que sabrás!

-¡Y aunque no sea así! ¡Reacciona! ¡Dentro de una semana nos graduaremos Law! ¿¡Sabes que significa eso!-bajo su tono de voz sin dejar sumamente serio.- Significa que se acabó, se acabó todo. Muchos de nosotros no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo, puede que perdamos el contacto para siempre. Somos tus amigos desde que éramos pequeños Law, piensa un poco en el punto final que le vas a poner a las cosas.

Dejando al moreno sin respuestas, se marchó con la cabeza alta y el pelo al viento.

Las manos apretadas de Law temblaban.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres dejar de pisarle los pies?- preguntó Mihawk exasperado ya con esa clase de baile.<p>

Se encontraban en el salón. Si, el salón; este había sido espacio protagonista de grandes reuniones de las fiestas de los Yurakuir. Era amplio y de grandes ventanales. Pero en los últimos años solo se entraba para ser atendido por el servicio.

En ese momento hacía la función de sala de baile del peliverde, que como había dicho su tutor no dejaba de pisarle los pies a su pareja, Lesbia, que por suerte le habían dejado ponerse unos tenis. Además, acompañaban en este momento el joven Hermes y algunos Sebastianes y Marianas.

-Ya te dije que era una tontería, Mihawk. Estoy cansado y todavía me quedan tres exámenes finales. Mejor dejémoslo.

-De eso nada. Es tu culpa por dejarlo para última hora. Aprovecha al menos este fin de semana.

El peliverde resopló.

-Está bien.

Hermes volvió a darle la radio para que sonara el disco de música clásica olvidado desde hace más años que el mismo salón; de todos modos no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo que quitarla otra vez porque el peliverde se había vuelto a equivocar. Y así continuamente hasta que el naranja del atardecer se extinguió.

-Esto es imposible.- decía Mihawk con una mano en la frente.- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?

-¡Te dije que era una tontería!- le gritó rojo hasta las orejas.

-Señor.- intervino Hermes.- si me disculpa creo que a lo mejor vendría bien un cambio de pareja. Después de todo Lesbia está cansada.

-¿Y quien sería su pareja?

-Bueno, señor, usted de joven era muy bueno bailando en las fiestas de su padre.

Un leve silencio caminó a través de los dos hombres.

-Podías haberlo sugerido antes.- reprochó acercándose a la pareja de baile.

-Mis disculpas mi señor.- se reverenció con su sonrisa.

Lesbia se apartó agradecida que le dieran el relevo y Mihawk, tras cruzar unos cinco segundos su mirada con la avergonzada de Zoro, colocó su mano derecha en la cadera del joven y con su izquierda tomó su mano. El peliverde apartó la vista como incapaz de confesar alguna molestia.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-Es que... la posición en la que yo estoy es la de la chica.

-Esta bien.- dijo tras resoplar, cambiando su postura con la del peliverde.-¿Contento?

El joven quedó aún más avergonzado al quedar su mano en la cadera de Mihawk.

-Ten en cuenta que eres tú el que tiene que dirigirme a mi.

-Si, lo sé.

-No mires al suelo, tienes que mirarme a los ojos.

Levantó la mirada siendo atrapado por ese oro.

-Ahora da un paso hacia delante.

Reaccionando hizo lo que le dijo, sin embargo se miró los pies.

-Debes hacerlo sin mirar tus pasos.

-Lo... lo siento.

-Tranquilo.

Al principio sus movimientos no dejaban de ser torpes, el mayor no dejaba de decir que no se mirara los pies; pero poco a poco, la danza era más delicada y fluida. Los sirvientes, viendo que no tenían mucho que hacer, fueron abandonando la estancia. Solo Lesbia, con ojos soñadores, quedó un poco rezagada, pero Hermes se encargó de sacarla.

La música siguió sonando, y ellos, casi sin darse cuenta y con suavidad volvieron a cambiar sus papeles en el baile, siendo ahora Mihawk el que dirigía. Entonces, el mayor lo atrajo mas a su pecho, y el peliverde apoyó la cabeza bajo su garganta, abrazándose a su cuello.

La música dejó de sonar, pero eso ya no importaba.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Bien amigos, respecto a la última escena no se si os parecerá cursi, pomoposa o yo que se más, pero diré una cosa: Esa se quedaba ahí por mis santos coj**** xD esa escena la tenía pensada para mi primer fic (te estaba esperando) pero al final no surgió, es decir, hace cuatro años que tengo esa escena en la mente, así que como la pelicula de jack nicolson y morgan freeman, "ahora o nunca".

¡nos vemos!


	54. De puesta de largo

Nevamente gracias a ** Odisei** por su compentario x3

**Capitulo 54. De puesta de largo**

-Zoro ¿estás listo ya?- dijo Mihawk entrando en la habitación del peliverde.- Hermes ya te está esperando con el coche.

-Si, solo me falta esta dichosa corbata.- respondió con el ceño fruncido y con las manos más atadas que su corbata.

-No se porqué pero no me sorprende.- suspiró.- Trae, yo te la pondré.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, estando el moreno dispuesto a colocarle bien la corbata al chico, pero justo cuando sus manos iban a tocar el complemento las retiró levemente extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Zoro, esa no es la corbata del colegio.

-Ya lo sé, es la que me regalaste.

El mayor volvió a suspirar.

-¿Donde está la del colegio?

-En la cama.- Mihawk fue a por ella.- pero yo quiero llevar esta.

-Lo correcto es que lleves la que te han dicho.- explicó apartándole la corbata regalada del cuello y colocándole la oficial.

-Nadie se dará cuenta, las dos son burdeos.

-¿Y que me dices del escudo del Tori Shikku?

-Un pequeño detalle al que nadie hará caso.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.- comenzó a hablar más suave.- Zoro, esta noche es tuya, no mía. No debes pensar en compartirla de alguna manera conmigo, solo disfrutarla tu.

El joven apartó la mirada con resignación y algo de disgusto; por su parte, el mayor terminó de ajustarle la corbata.

-Ya está.- anunció atusándole un poco la chaqueta negra. Sonrió.- No se te reconoce. Creo que es la primera vez que vas tan elegante.

-Y espero que sea la última. Me dan ganas de darme una paliza.

-Anda, deja de decir tonterías y baja ya.- le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la cara.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el camino hasta la entrada con un enrojecido peliverde al recibir tantos halagos de los empleados de la casa.

-¿Tus amigos venían directamente para acá? -le habló a través de la ventana trasera del coche.

-Si, según me dijeron se arreglarían aquí.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos entonces allí.

-Si.

Cuando el coche pasó a través del umbral y vio las puertas cerrarse... un leve dolor presionó en su pecho. Aún no era el momento de la despedida, no por eso dejaría de sentir esa noche como sus caminos se dividían más y más.

* * *

><p>El cielo aún no estaba anaranjado, mas apenas eran las cinco. Sin embargo, los alumnos citados a esa hora ya empezaban a congregarse allí.<p>

A pesar de lo que algunos habían pensado la decoración no era suntuosa. Como el día del ensayo, estaban las sillas, frente a estas la pequeña pista de baile formada por baldosas, y al otro lado de esta una gran pantalla y un pedestal con un micrófono. Aparte de esto también estaban, en lo lares del jardín, las redondas mesas con sus blancos manteles y su pulida cubertería.

-¡Nami! ¡Estás preciosa!- la alagó su amiga peliazul nada más llegar al jardín de la casa. La aludida iba ese día con un vestido largo de tela caída que marcaba sus curvas. Este era de un color anaranjado y con un cuello de frondoso pelaje en un tono más claro que el mismo vestido. Ademas de este detalle tenía otro más que era que, de la parte trasera de su cuello de pelo, nacían dos trozos de tela traslucios y anaranjados que iban cada uno hasta las muñecas de la pelirroja como si fueran alas, sujetos con dos pulseras formadas por cuentas doraras y redondas a juego con sus sandalias de tacón hiperalto, sus pendientes y su coletero que recogía su pelo en un coco bajo.

-Muchas gracias, me he esforzado lo suyo.-dijo con orgullo.- pero antes que alabarme a mi deberías verte.- le sonrió con cariño.- pareces una princesa.

El vestido de Vivi era muy sencillo excepto por la larga falda algo abierta. Era de un color celeste, con una rosa azul en la cadera izquierda y un escote corazón en su corsé ceñido, dejando los hombros al descubierto. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra con una brillante piedra como colgante a juego con sus pendientes. Finalmente, su pelo iba recogido en un coleta alta, no todo más dos sendos mechones marcaban su cara.

-Bueno...- desvió la vista un poco avergonzada.- tal vez no debí ponerle cancanes a la falda.

-Anda ya, no digas tonterías. Si quedan muy bien, además son cancanes discretos, no vas en plan tarta.

-Ya... pero aún así no se si voy demasiado de novia.

-Creo que yo debería decir eso.

Las dos miraron para el mismo lado encontrándose con Conis, sonriente y un poco abochornada. Ella llevaba un vestido beige, con el escote en V y enganchando al cuello, siendo el corsé ceñido y decorado por perlas como las que llevaba de pendientes. Su falda caía en picado tapando sus pies, y su pelo era recogido en un moño trenzado en la parte trasera y baja de su cabeza.

-Escogí muy mal el color.

-¡Yo no lo creo!- apareció Keimi. Ella se había echado el flequillo a un lado; su vestido era de un verde agua, con finos tirantes, escote en V y ceñido solo hasta la cintura, adornada esta por una cinta rosa fucsia con una estrella al lado. Bajo la cintura el vestido iba a capas, oscureciéndose cada vez más el color con forme se acercaba al suelo y terminado en una cola.- ¡Vas perfecta¡ ¡Y si no mírame a mi! ¡Quería ser original pero...!- apretó los ojos.- ¡Verde con rosa! ¡Solo se me ocurre a mi! Y ni siquiera puedo llorar porque se me va el maquillaje.

-Yo creo que le da un toque de contraste.- le dijo Vivi sonriendo.- no pienso para nada que quede mal. No todo tiene que ser en la misma gama para que quede bonito.

-¿De verdad lo crees Vivi-chín?-preguntó al borde del llanto.

-Si,-secundó la rubia.- además la cinta va a juego con tus zapatos, no es un rosa por ahí tirado.

-¡Dejad ya de alabaros! ¡Me dais grima!- apareció Bonney.- ¡Aquí todas nos auto criticamos pero por dentro pensamos "soy la más guapa de todas"! ¡Así que no seáis hipocritas!

Las cuatro se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos puestos en su compañera. Bonney, excepto por aquellos mechones que solían franquear su cara y que ahora estaban sujetos tras su cabeza por una pinza verde pastel en forma de mariposa, lucía su pelo lacio y rosa como un velo. Su vestido, al igual que el de Nami, era de tela caída; del mismo color que su pelo, sin mangas y con el escote redondeado. Se ceñía a su cuerpo y la falda se abría por el lado izquierdo mostrando una de sus piernas y de paso uno de sus tacones a juego en color con su pinza. Además llevaba unos guantes largos de color blanco y un collar de fina cadena dorada y perla verde verde pastel, como sus pendientes.

-¡Que guapa vas!- exclamaron las cuatro.

-¡Os he dicho que no seáis hipócritas!- rugió.

-Em.. Bonney bonita.- le llamó Nami.- te recomiendo no exaltarte así como haces siempre. El colegió a contratado a unos tipos para que nos graben.- señaló la cámara que había tras ella.

-¡Tu, mamón! ¡No me grabes!- empezó a perseguir al cámara el cual huyó despavorecido.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda... Oye, Conis, aún no sé quien es tu pareja.- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Ah, es Rucci.

-¿¡Rucci!- se alarmaron todas menos Keimi que ya lo sabía.

-Si, sé que es raro, sobre todo porque fue él el que me lo pidió. Si no fuera porque es él pensaría que es una broma.

-El ángel y el demonio.- comentó la pelirroja en voz baja. -¿¡Pero porqué entráis todos juntos a la vez como si fuerais el Host Club!-les dijo a Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Gin y sobre todo a Sanji que iba con la chaqueta al hombro y gafas de sol.

-Oh, Nami-swan, la bella mariposa nocturna de mi alma y corazón.- se arrodilló ante ella ofreciéndole una rosa.

-Gracias...

-¡Bua! Que hambre tengo, ya podría ser la cena primero.

-Solo será un poco Luffy.

-No sé como puedes decir eso Vivi. Con lo delgada que estás seguro que te estas muriendo de hambre.

-Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Kaya.- dijo el narizotas.

-Es la del palabra de honor amarillo.

-Gracias Conis, ahora vuelvo.

Zoro observó a Keimi de arriba abajo sin ninguna expresión, cosa que a la otra le dejó nerviosa y colorada.

-Vas como de mar ¿no?

-¿¡Eh! ¡Así es Zoro-chín!- se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que su amiga pensaba que ya le habían echo sentirse la chica más guapa de la fiesta.

-Ey, hermano Gin.- hablaron las dos gemelas. Estas iban no iguales pero si muy parecidas. Ambas lucían un vestido de falda larga cubierta por un tul que se habría desde la parte delantera de la cintura, después el escote se presentaba como un palabra de honor con un solo tirante en uno de los hombros, Kiwi a la derecha y Mos a la izquierda. Una iba de color amarillo y otra de rojo respectivamente. También compartían su peinado que lucían corto y rizado.- ¿Donde está Law? Tenemos que hacernos las fotos en pareja.

-Ah, creo que lo he visto antes por ahí con unas gafas de sol como Sanji, para esconder las ojeras hasta la noche y no lucirlas según él. Iré a buscarlo.

-Valee.- contestaron felices e inocentes las dos.

* * *

><p>La noche hacía apenas unos segundos que había llegado haciendo que se vieran obligados a encender los focos puesto que las bellas luciérnagas no daban para ver donde uno pisaba.<p>

En el interior de la casa los jóvenes observaban y comentaban a los invitados y parientes que iban llegando, mientras que en el exterior ya se hacían grupos de reunión a la espera de la bajada de los alumnos graduados por las escaleras.

-Que emocionante tío.- decía Yosaku nervioso.- nuestro Zoro graduándose.

-Es verdad tío.- secundó Johny.- Y como nos vamos a poder meter con él.

-Este sitio es increíble.- le dijo Tashigui colocándole la corbata a Saga. Llevaba unos zapatos blancos y un vestido azul cielo de falda suelta, tipo cóctel con mangas japonesas que le llegaba poco más del codo y escote de pico.- Me siento como la cenicienta.

-Con la suerte de que no se acaba a las doce.- comento el pelimorado.- Me hubiese gustado traer a Maya.

-Si, pero eso ya era demasiado abusar incluso para nosotros.- decía Johny a la vez que Yosaku asentía.

Mihawk, muy cerca de los niños y al lado del maestro del dojo, miraba a un lado y a otro, esperando ver una figura femenina que le traía inquieto. No se había visto con Sora desde aquella visita con su marido; en ese momento pareció claro que no quería nada con su hijo, y ahora... No podía dejar de estar preocupado.

-¡Mihawk!- el moreno echó la vista a un lado al reconocer la voz de Shanks, vestido de chaqueta como él y con unos trillizos pelirrojos de no más de cinco años colgando de su cuerpo como monillos a un árbol.- Por fin te encuentro.

-Buenas noches.- saludó amable su esposa Makino.

-Buenas noches.- le dio dos besos a la mujer.- Os presento a Koshiro, el maestro de kendo de Zoro.

-Encantado.- le tendió la mano el maestro al pelirrojo.

-Igualmente.- apretó con efusividad y firmeza.- yo soy Shanks, intimo amigo de Mihawk, y esta mi esposa Makino. Ah, y estos pequeños monitos son mis hijos: Ace, Sabo y Luffy.

-¡Hola!- saludaron los tres al unisono.

-Se parecen mucho a su padre.

-El color de pelo que es indudable.

-¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡Shanks y Mihawk!- ambos se volvieron encontrándose con el que un día fue su profesor de filosofía.

-¡Profesor Rayleigh!- le apretó fuerte la mano Shanks.- Cuanto tiempo. No me puedo creer que usted siga vivo.

-¡Jajaja! Viniendo de ti me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Anda, pero si también está Makino. Te ves muy hermosa.

-Muchas gracias.- se reverenció.

-Solo es sinceridad mujer. Vaya, veros ahora me hacer creer que es mentira el tiempo que no parabais de atropellarme por los pasillos. Mirate Shanks, eres padre y un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Creo que lo segundo no es del todo cierto.

-Y veo que tu tampoco cambias Mihawk. Se te ve bien.

-¿Cómo está el director Roger?- preguntó Shanks.

-¿Ese? Ese maldito se fue a un lugar mejor dejándome a mi con la carga de director del centro.

-¿Que?

-Pues eso, le tocó la lotería y cumplió su sueño de irse a vivir a Hawai. Ahora llevar un chiringuito junto a su mujer y su hija Ann. Pero luego hablamos, he de saludar a más invitados y de aprenderme un discurso.

* * *

><p>-Ains... parece mentira. Mi nieto más joven graduándose. Algo me dice que esto no va a ser el fin de mis quebraderos de cabeza.<p>

-Espero que no comentes nada de la Marina esta noche.- le dijo Ace.

-No te preocupes, no es día para peleas. Aunque sé que por mucho que diga no me vais hacer caso ninguno de los dos.

-Aun así sigues insistiendo.

-Es mi deber.

Al lado de Garp, una señora mayor, bastante ancha y con un pelo anaranjado y rizado que caía por sus hombros, resopló molesta.

-Otra vez aquí. Ya podríais buscaros otra persona para que haga esto.

-Ah, Dadan,-le habló el pecoso.- Luffy me comentó que te dijera que esta muy contento de que vayas a bailar con él.

-¡Malditos críos! ¡Vais hacer que se me vaya el maquillaje!- dijo con un pañuelo secándose los ríos de lágrimas.

-Ace, Marco, ya estoy aquí.

-Noyiko ¿Que tal?- la saludó Marco al lado de su amigo.- Estás muy guapa ¿Y esa cámara?

-Gracias. Es de mi padre, mi madre ya me ha enviado a pelearme con señoras mayores para conseguir sitio y grabar a Nami.

El pecoso rió.

-La historia se repite pero a la inversa. Recuerdo bajar contigo las escaleras y ver a tu hermana sin perdernos ojo con la cámara.

-Si.- dijo tras un suspiro.- cuesta creer que de eso haga ya tres años. Para mi es como si fuera ayer.

-Oye, Ace.- le llamó la atención su abuelo.- ¿Ese no es el director?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Director Rayleigh! ¡Hola!

-¡Ace, Noyiko! Esta graduación parece una reunión de antiguos alumnos, no hago más que encontrarme con gente del pasado.

-Bueno, con nosotros es normal. Son nuestro hermanos lo que se gradúan.- dijo ella.

-Tiene razón. Ya he saludado a tu madre, parece que los años no pasan para ella. Sigue teniendo la misma energía de siempre. Le acabo de comentar la asistencia de unos de su promoción y se a puesto loca de contenta.- decía esto ignorante de que Belmer estaba ahora mismo dándole codazos cómplices en el pecho a Mihawk y diciéndole "¿Te acuerdas de cuando bajamos juntos las escaleras, eh, Mihawkcito?".- ah, Marco ¿Cómo está tu hermano Iozu?

-Está bien, como sabe se fue por derecho. Le veo poco pero ha dado un cambio estadístico muy gordo.

-¿Ya no va de samurai?

-No, ahora va como el abogado que quiere llegar a ser. Pelo corto y engominado, traje de chaqueta, gafas... Eso si, no falta a un carnaval de Cádiz con sus amigos chirigoteros, entonces vuelve a ser el que era. Le diré que me ha preguntado usted por él.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ha sido uno de los pocos becados del Tori Shikku, además de estudiante modelo, bueno en deportes, presidente del colegio estudiantil... y bueno, tu sabes mejor sus logros que yo. Aunque entre ellos está el calmar a cierto alumno terremoto.- miró a Ace.

-Je, je... era un poco trasto en ese tiempo.

-Y lo sigues siendo.- comentó Noyiko con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero me alegro de que fuera así, así llamé la atención de Iozu y conocí a Marco, que no estudiaba aquí.

-Siempre hay un tiesto para una maceta.- comentó Noyiko.

* * *

><p>En el interior de la mansión los alumnos nos dejaban de ponerse nerviosos. Había mucha gente y eso no ayudaba. Zoro no dejaba de ver por la ventana, observando a su tutor.<p>

-Los de la ventana que se aparten.- dijo el profesor Iceburg a todos aquellos con sus caras pegados al cristal.- Se supone que no deben veros hasta que bajéis.- entonces miró el reloj.- Esta bien, poneros ya en fila como en los ensayos, faltan pocos minutos.

Los chicos hicieron caso y el peliverde pronto vio su brazo tomado por Keimi.

-Acaban de avisar que ya os toca. Pronto empezará la música pero salid solo cuando la profesora Robin os llame por vuestros nombres y apellidos.-explicó el profesor de filosofía.

La mano libre de Zoro se apretó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Te pasa algo Zoro-chín?

-Keimi.- le miró con ojos profundos.- Te puedo pedir un favor.

-Cla... claro.

-¿Sabes atar corbatas?

* * *

><p>La música, propicia para un vals del siglo catorce, comenzó a sonar y la profesora Robin, subida en el pedestal comenzó a anunciar a los alumnos.<p>

-Noveno Baroke y Perona Gecko.

-¿No puedes andar más recto?- se quejaba la chica a Mr. 9 bajando las escaleras.

-¿Y tu no puedes andar más callada?

En el grupo de Mihawk todos miraban a la espera de la salida de Zoro, eso no quitaba que comentaran los demás.

-Que jóvenes son las chicas ¿verdad Mihawk? No parecía tan pequeñas cuando nosotros bajamos las escaleras.

-Shanks, después te quejas de mi pero tu cada vez hablas más como un viejo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes razón, pero es inevitable! ¡Han pasado muchos años!- entonces vio de reojo a alguien conocido sorprendiéndole en sobremanera.- ¡Buggy! ¿Eres tu verdad? Reconocería esa nariz en cualquier parte ¡Soy yo Shanks! ¿¡Me recuerdas! ¡Eh Buggy! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Buggy! ¿¡Porque no me haces caso, Buggy! ¡Eh, Buggy! ¡Buggy! ¡Buggyyy!

-¡Te he oído a la primera cabrón! ¿¡No ves que te estoy ignorando!

-Si, lo sabía. Pero una vez más te vuelvo a ganar.- se alzó de hombros con simpleza.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- se acercó al grupo sin más remedio.

-El retoño de Mihawk, que se gradúa.- explicó sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Mihawk que le pinchaba en el cogote.- ¿Y tu? Repetiste curso indefinidamente.

-¡Claro que no idiota!- tras ese rugido tomó una pose de interesante con la mano bajo la barbilla.- Lo cierto es que vengo de parte de unos parientes de mi esposa Alvida.

-¿Alvida?

-Así es. Como ves no pudo resistirse a mis encantos por más tiempo.

-Ya... me lo creería si tu tuvieras algún encanto.

-¿¡Que demonios dices!

-No te lo tomes a mal pero ya sabes lo superficial que era Alvida. Además ¿No estaba con Cabaji?

-Vio que yo era mejor partido en todos los aspecto- levantó barbilla.- ¡Un momento! ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que es superficial? Yo soy muy atractivo.

-La empresa de Cabaji quebró.- le informó Mihawk.- Perdieron todo lo que tenían debido a que una empresa más grande los devoró. Casualmente esa empresa era la de Buggy.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo, ella no solo amaba la belleza sino también el dinero.- asentía el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque simplemente no se puede enamorar de mi!

-Porque aunque Alvida recibiera un golpe en la cabeza y se enamorara de la belleza interior de las personas, tú, querido Buggy, careces de belleza exterior e interior.- curiosamente Mihawk asintió a eso.

-¿¡Y me lo decís vosotros a mi!

-Sanji Kuroashi y Nami Dorobo.- siguió Robin.

-Como te pases con el besito te clavo el tacón en la garganta.- le dijo Nami sin para de sonreír.

En otra parte de la congregación el matrimonio Kuroashi era alabado como de costumbre.

-Permítame, señor Kuroashi, decirle a su esposa lo hermosa que está esta noche. Sé nota que su hijo Sanji ha heredado toda su belleza.

-Muchas gracias.- respondió el padre de Sanji a la vez que la mujer apartaba la mirada haciéndose la avergonzada.- Aunque para ella no es ningún logro. Yo siempre pienso que es la mujer más hermosa que existe.

-Por dios querido, que cosas dices.

-Sabes que es verdad.

Justo en ese momento pasó un figura por su lado, hubiese sido una más en la fiesta, sin embargo su belleza era tal que provocaba un silencio de asombro en todos, seguido de un interés por saber quien era esa bella mujer. Solo el señor Kuroashi sabía quien era, pero prefirió ignorarla; no por eso dejó de asombrarse, como todos los demás, de su grandiosa hermosura.

-Tony Tony Chopper y Porche Foxy.

-¡Ay, Chappy! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-¡Que vergüencilla me da!- decía sonrrojado.- ¡Que me pongo tontete!

De esta manera Sora pasó entre los invitados hasta la parte más cercana a las sillas donde se iban sentado los alumnos. Su vestido blanco, sin mangas y de cuello alto, adornado este con un pequeño colgante dorado, que dejaba su espalda al aire, se movía al son de sus caderas llegando hasta un poco más de sus rodillas. A sus brazos iba un traslucido fular de raya atigradas y su pelo iba recogido en un tocado.

-Eustass Kidd y Bonney Jewerly.

-Lo admito Eustass, con el pelo planchado está muy atractivo.

-Callate, es cosa de mi padre que no paraba de decir que me arrepentiría de ir con mis pelos de siempre un día como hoy.

Nadie, viendo y admirando a esa mujer, se percataba de que iba con pies de plomo, insegura y nerviosa; mirando de reojo para todos sitios.

-Sora ¿Eres tú?- giró la vista, abriendo mucho los ojos al instante.

-Alvida.- alzo la voz a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga para darle dos besos.- Cuanto tiempo. Estas guapísima.

-Lo sé. Tu tampoco estas nada mal ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy...- apartó la mirada incómoda.- Hoy se gradúa mi hijo.

-¿En serio? Yo he venido con mi marido para ver como se gradúa el hijo de una prima mía.

-Usopp Sogking y Kaya Merry.

-No te preocupes Kaya, te llevaré como toda una dama que eres. Porque soy el gran caballero Usopp.

-Usopp.- le habló amable.-tranquilizate, lo estás haciendo bien.

-Luffy D. Monkey y Vivi Nefertari.

-¡Hola mundo!- alzaba feliz su mano libre.- ¡Eh, Ace! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿¡me estás grabando! ¡Eh!

La peliazul no podía evitar morirse de la risa. La discreción y Luffy no iban de la mano.

Dentro de la mansión la pareja de peliverdes aún esperaba su turno, próximo en llegar.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si.- dijo ella feliz recogiéndose un poco la cola del vestido.

-Zoro Roronoa y Keimi Ningyo.

Entonces bajaron siendo objeto de miradas y cámaras.

-Nuestro Zoro como siempre con cara de felicidad.- Comentaba Johny con sarcasmo.

-Es que no es ni sorpresa.- suspiró Tashigi cruzada de brazo.

-Oye Mihawk...

-Dime, Shanks.

-La corbata de Zoro... No tiene escudo.

Se le volcó el corazón y sus ojos fueron directos al pecho del joven. Como había dicho su amigo, Zoro no llevaba la corbata del colegio.

El moreno resopló llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Maldito crío. Nunca me hace caso.- y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sora no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, quedando como hechizada. Se parecía tanto a su padre que le daban ganas de sonreír y llorar a la vez.

-Te lo admito Sora, es muy guapo tu hijo. Aunque no tanto como mi sobrino segundo, que ha heredado toda la belleza de mi familia.

-¿Uhm? ¿Quien es?

-Duval Tobiorider y Lola Rolling.- volvió a anuncia Robin

-Ese que está bajando ahora mismo. Tiene mucho éxito ¿Sabes? El hijo de los Kuroashi le imitó el peinado.

-...- no sabía muy bien que decir, así que se limitó a sonreír aun con un tic en su ceja izquierda.

Finalmente todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y la profesora Robin dios paso al discurso del director. Fue un tremendo coñazo, sobre todo para las chicas que estaban en primera fila y tenían que aguantar las formas; algunos chicos, séase Zoro, pasaron del asunto y se echaron una siesta.

Después fue el discurso de Kaku. Fue corto y entrañable, no dejó a nadie indiferente. Sobretodo a las alumnas que hacían lo imposible para no estropearse el maquillaje con las lagrimas.

Por último, en la pantalla gigante, colocaron un video en el que habían participado la mayoría de los alumnos, mas mientras sonaba la canción _Al Final_ de Amaral iban pasando foto tras foto con todos los momentos congelados que vivieron juntos desde primero de primaria hasta ese instante. Se escaparon algunas risa, y alguno sintieron un poco de pena por el tiempo fugado, pero todos estaba muy contentos de haber compartido esos momentos.

Bonney, al ver tantas fotos de momentos compartidos con sus dos amigos echó de reojo la vista atrás. Law se había vuelto a colocar las gafas de sol.

-Ahora daremos paso al baile con los padres.- anunció Robin en el pedestal sacando una lista.- Empezemos con nuestras alumnas.

Un vals diferente comenzó a sonar y la profesora de lengua comenzó a decir el nombre de las hijas y del padre que las presentaba.

-Vivi Nerfertai es presentada por Cobra Nefertari.- básicamente la pareja que mejor bailó, los otros padres e hijas no dejaban de pisarse los pies unos a otros. Belmer reía a carcajadas al ver a Nami y a Genzo.

Después siguieron los muchachos, por orden alfabético como las chicas.

-Zoro Roronoa es presentado por Sora Roronoa.

El peliverde se levantó, un poco nervioso, y fue hasta su madre que le esperaba al principio de la fila de madres esperando a sus hijos. Ella sonrió amablemente y el le tendió su brazo. Sin más entraron en la pista.

-No puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica. Parece mentira que hace poco más de veinte años yo bajara las escaleras con tu padre. Cuando has bajado tu casi pienso "por qué baja el con esa chica y no conmigo".

-¿Hace veinte años también hacían esta fiesta?

-Claro que si, y se mantiene más por tradición que por otra cosa. Recuerdo como nosotros quisimos romper esta.

-¿El baile con los padres?

-Así es. Fuimos más las chicas que los chicos, defendíamos que para bailar con nuestro padres mejor bailar con nuestra parejas. Yo en ese tiempo no me llevaba ya muy bien con mi padre y me moría de ganas de bailar con Kotaro.

-¿Y lo conseguisteis?

-Por suerte no.

-¿Por... suerte?

-Yo no supe como bailaba tu padre hasta ese día.- dijo sin poder evitar reírse.

-¿Tan mal lo hacía?

-Umm... No es que lo hiciera mal... simplemente lo hacía como ese chico que tienes detrás.

-¡Vamos Dadan! ¡Con más animo!- gritaba Luffy dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar y como muchas energías agarrando feliz las manos de la mujer.

-¡Es que no puedes ser como tu hermano y civilizarte por lo menos una noche!

-Entiendo...- dijo el peliverde con gotitas de sudor en la cara, no solo por como bailaba su amigo sino porque hace rato que debería haber salido de la pista.

* * *

><p>Y finalmente las oraciones del estomago de Luffy fueron escuchadas y llegó la hora de la cena, pero antes de que todos se sentaran en sus mesas correspondientes se formó un barullo enrome de felicitaciones que hizo que Zoro perdiera a su madre y de paso se perdiera él.<p>

No fue bonito, era julio, hacía calor y a gente le atosigaba. Así que con su inquebrantable sentido de orientación intentó escapar por todos los medios; acabando, no se sabe muy bien como, en el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¡Ah!- intentaba recobrar el aliento.- Que gente más loca, dios ¿Y ahora donde..? ¡Uhm!- le taparon la boca por desde su espalda y lo echaron para atrás.

-Una palabra más y te arranco los huevos.- reconoció la voz de Bonney que tras su sutil amenaza le dejó libre.

-¿¡Que demonios!

-¡Shhhh! Calla.- ordenó en un susurro.- vas a estropearlo todo.

-¿El qué?

-Mira ahí, pero con cuidado estúpido aloe vera.

Escondido tras el árbol junto con Bonney miró cuidadosamente aquello que la pelirrosa no quería que estropeara. Sus parpados se abrieron al ver Law llorando y temblando abrazado al cuello de Eustass, el cual estaba de espaldas y atrapaba en sus brazos al otro.

-Sorprendido ¿eh?- decía ella contenta.- ha costado pero al final han hablado las cosas. Seguro que ahora vuelve el alegre e hijo de puta Law de siempre -suspiró satisfechas.-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

* * *

><p>Cada uno sentado en su mesa, rodeado de la gente que había decidido que compartieran esa noche con ellos, cenaban y reían, sin ningún peso en el alma.<p>

Esa noche incluso Mihawk sonreía más que de costumbre. Shanks, que lo tenía enfrente, no dejaba de sentir pena por su viejo amigo, que disfrutaba más que nadie ese momento sentado al lado del joven. Era algo imposible, pero deseaba parar el tiempo para él.

Sora, que no dejaba de hablar con su amiga del alma y esposa del pelirrojo, tampoco quitaba la vista de su hijo, ofuscado por las bromas de sus amigos pero a la vez contento. Se parecía mucho a su padre, eso sin duda, pero también le recordaba así misma.

-¡Un momento de atención señoras y señores! ¡Atención por favor!- todo el mundo puso su vista en Law, de pie delante de la silla y dándole golpecitos a una copa de champán con una cuchara a la vez que alzaba la voz.- Gracias.- tosió para aclararse la voz.- Soy Law Trafalgar, de la clase de 2ºA. Como todos saben el dador del discurso en representación de los alumnos a sido nuestro presidente estudiantil, Kaku Gailey, de 2ºB. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que como es el presidente es el que debe dar el discurso, pero los de la clase A no estamos de acuerdo en que el discurso solo lo haya dado uno de B. Por eso hablamos entre nosotros y escogimos a unos de los nuestro para que diera un discurso ¡Así que todos aplaudid a Zoro Roronoa!

El peliverde se atragantó con su agua a la vez que recibía el dicho aplauso.

-¿¡Cómo que yo! ¡A mi nadie me había dicho nada!

-¡Por que sabíamos que te ibas a negar!- le soltó Sanji.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y tras dos segundos se levantó con arrojo. Todo el mundo le miraba expectante.

-Me voy a mi casa.- dijo dispuesto a irse.

-¡No!- le pillaron Luffy, Gin y Usopp por banda para volverlo a sentar en la silla.

-¡Dejadme irme!

-Te hemos escogido entre todos. No nos puede hacer este feo.- Zoro mató a Gin con la mirada.

-¿¡Pero por qué yo! Yo solo llevo dos años con vosotros cuando aquí hay gente que ha estado desde primaria. No tiene sentido.

-¿Pero no lo entiendes Zoro?- le enfrentó Luffy seriamente.- Estos dos años han sido más importantes para todos nosotros que otros cualquiera. Tu has vivido con nosotros todos esos momentos que siempre recordaremos, buenos y malos. Tu eres aquel que representa todo eso.

Zoro se quedó incrédulo mirando a su amigo, que se mantenía firme, y después puso su vista en Mihawk, el mayor le sonrió animándole.

No tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Puso la mirada en su plato ya acabado y cerrando los ojos a la vez que suspiraba por la nariz, se levantó mirando al frente y decidido.

-¡Zoro!- le interrumpió Law justo cuando iba a abrir la boca.- ¡Alzo con una copa de champán en la mano! ¡Así queda más cool!- le levantó el dedo pulgar.

El peliverde volvió a resoplar y tomó la copa. Miró a todo el mundo, había un silencio sepulcral, ni tan siquiera podían oírse los grillos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía decir? No sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento.

-_Supongo que si no lo sé lo mejor es hablar con claridad- _pensó y seguido hinchó su pecho de aire para empezar a hablar.-Voy a ser sincero.

* * *

><p>La cena terminó y de la misma manera la graduación. Pero siendo todavía cerca de la una de la mañana los jóvenes tenían aun mucho que dar, y tras despedirse de sus padres y allegados sus pies pusieron rumbo a la discoteca.<p>

-Llama si te ves cansado y quieres volver a casa.- le dijo Mihawk al peliverde.

-No te preocupes, seguramente acabaré durmiéndome en la discoteca.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

-¡Pero si está aquí mi hierbecilla!- vino Ace por detrás a abrazarlo y a sobarlo dándose cuenta perfectamente de que estaba Mihawk delante.- ¡Venga! ¡Vámonos a bailar a la discoteca!

-¿¡Que tu también vienes!

-Claro hierbecilla mía.- frotaba mejilla con mejilla.- soy el artista principal de esta noche. Ah, hola señor Yurakiur.- hizo como que se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.- ¿Que tal está?

-Bien.-dijo arrastrando las palabras controlando su enfurecimiento.

-Me alegro, no se preocupe por Zoro que yo cuidaré de él toda la noche ¡Bye!- y corrió hacia el grupo de jóvenes que ya se iba secuestrando al peliverde.

Mihawk resopló.

-Vaya noche, eh.- se acercó Sora a su vera.- ha sido muy rara.

-Supongo que sobre todo para ti. Me sorprende que aceptaras.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, y lo digo consciente de que el favor me lo ha hecho él a mi.- quedó mirando la figura de su hijo, ya liberado por el pecoso, marchándose con sus amigos.- Me he perdido muchas cosas, sin embargo el me ha permitido que le acompañe en este momento. Es muy buen chico.

-¿Quien es muy buen chico?-apareció Belmer a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¿Que haces tu aquí punky?- le rugió Sora.

-¿Así es como me tratas después de tantos años sin vernos? Me entristeces el alma Sora.

-Anda y termina de raparte cabezona.

-¿Qué me has dicho estúpida mata tigres?

-Lo que has oído monstruo con patas.

-Vuelve a reptirmelo si te atreves tópico de rubia.

-Aisn... Mihawk.- puso el pelirrojo una mano en su hombro.- parece mentira que ni con veinte años no cambien algunas cosas.

-Te lo admito.

-¡Bueno señores! -alzó uno de los puños Shanks.- los poyuelos han volado, que tal si nos vamos los padres a celebrarlo.

-¡Me parece estupendo!- le respondió Belmer.

-Shanks...- le hablo su mujer.- ¿Y los niños?

-¡Que vengan, que seguro que se lo pasan bien!

-Y alguien dijo hace poco que eras un hombre hecho y derecho.- suspiró Mihawk.

* * *

><p>-Pero... pero Ace...- le hablaba vergonzoso su hermanito con un nudo en la garganta.<p>

-Lo que tienes que hacer es mirarla directamente a los ojos, no perder el contacto visual.

-Si.

-Y después le dices: yo no quiero ser pirata ni por el oro ni por la plata, si no por ese tesoro que tienes entre las patas.

Acto seguido recibió un doble capón de sus dos amigos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer caso a tu hermano Luffy.- le dijo tajante Marco.

-Vamos a ver.- se acercó a él Noyiko.- Luffy, no le tienes que dar tantas vueltas, solo acercate a ella y dile lo que sientes.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso.- le sonrió.

Entonces Luffy miró a otro lado, encontrándose con la peliazul que reía ablando con su amigo Koza. Tragó duro y cruzo la discoteca hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Vivi. Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de que estaba ahí.

-Luffy, hacia rato que no te veía ¿Donde estabas?

El monito miró con recelo a Koza y después a Vivi con decisión. Abrió la boca pero no pronunció palabra, su cara sudada no hizo más que preocupar a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Qui... quie...

-¿Uhm?

Apretó los puños.

-¡Quiero que vengas conmigo a Madriiiiid!- sobra decir que se enteró toda la discoteca y lo sonrojada que se puso la peliazul, pero en cuanto a rojo Luffy no se quedó corto. Mantuvo la cabeza bajada, esperando alguna reacción de la otra.

-Bueno.- dijo Koza.- yo mejor me voy que Margaret ha de estar esperándome.- Luffy vio como los pies del chico se alejaban, dejando el silencio entre los dos.

-Si.

-¿Qué?- levantó su sudada cara por los nervios. La chica sonría pero como si le costara respirar.

-Me iré contigo a Madrid.

Luffy mostró su sonrisa más amplia hasta la fecha con los ojos completamente iluminados.

-¡Genial!- abrazó fuerte a la chica, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.- ¡No sabía que haría si no venias conmigo!- la miró a los ojos sin parar de sonreír.- Me gustas mucho, Vivi.

La chica se puso aún más roja si cabía la cosa y escondiendo la cara se abrazó al cuello de Luffy.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No. Estoy bien.- suspiró.- tu también me gustas mucho.

El chico sintió como su pecho se inflaba y sus sentimientos se convirtieron en una sola reacción.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- y se la llevó a dar piruetas toda la noche.

Por otra parte, sentadas en un sofá, Bonney y Nami se lamentaban de sus pobres pies.

-Soy tonta, es que soy tonta.- se insultaba así misma la pelirroja.- para que acepto contigo esa carrera en tacones.

-¡Ja! Te dije que no me ganabas.

-Tu también tienes los pies destrozados.

-Yo aún puedo dar mucha guerra.

-Eso me alegra querida Bonney.- apareció Law con una reverencia.- ¿Me concedes este baile?

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Ni loca.

-Venga,- pidió infantil.- si está empezando a sonar Grease.

-No.

-Claro, tal vez yo sea demasiado hombre para ti.

Ella le echó una mirada de odio.

-Que conste que no me manipulas, solo quiero cerrarte la boca.

-Lo que usted diga.

Y así los dos saltaron a la pista a bailar _You are the one I love_ con más energía y chiste que nadie.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien esta pieza Law.

-Sabes que tengo una hermanita y una madre que ven continuamente esta película. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte: Gracias.

-Ya era hora, la verdad.

-Es que no quería darte una gracias cualquiera.

-¿Querías darme un gracias bailando?

-No, un gracias abusando de mis contactos.

Y dicho esto junto con un "¿eh?" de Bonney, el moreno hizo que la chica diera una larga pirueta y atravesara la pista de baile entera hasta chocar de espaldas con el pecho de alguien.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa en la mente Law?

-¿Bonney?- escuchó a su espalda, entonces se giró vio que aquel que había parado sus trayectoria no era otro que Neji, del Sekai Ompu, todavía con sus pelos cortos pero ya no tanto.

-¿¡Qué... qué haces aquí?- se puso roja al instante.

-Tu... tu amigo Law me llamó para que viniera.

-Ah...

-¿Bailas?

Y bailaron el bacalao al unisono más serios que en misa.

-Tienes una rara forma de hacer las cosas.- le dijo el pelirrojo trayéndole una cocacola ya que la discoteca, que en realidad era un pub, se negaba a vender alcohol a los menores.

-De vez en cuando resultan efectivas. Oye ¿Por qué no bailamos tu y yo?

-¡Ja! Después de la que has liado ni lo pienses.

-Venga, va, Eustass. Quiero bailar, quiero bailar.- le hacía pucheros enganchado a su espalda mientras que el pelirrojo solo intentaba irse.

El sitio no solo era el bar, sillones y pista de baile. También tenía un patio con piscina que todo el mundo podía ver desde el interior a través de una cristalera. Allí la música no te atacaba los oídos y se podía respirar un poco mejor. Por ello, ahí era donde estaba Zoro.

Suspiró sentado al borde de las piscina y seguido miró el cielo de la noche. No supo muy bien porqué, pero recordó una antigua canción que decía que las estrellas era con personas, con sueños y historias diferentes. No se escapaba mucho de la realidad esa letra. A lo largo de esos dos años había conocido un montón de personas, cada una con su propia vida y problemas y su propia capacidad para afrontarlos y ser feliz. En eso había descubierto que todos eran iguales.

-_Pero yo pienso igual que esa canción.-_ sonrió con decisión.- No pienso ser una simple estrella.

-Sino una estrella fugaz.- Zoro miró a Tashigui, la cual le sonrió.- a mi también me ha venido a la cabeza esa canción ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía un poco embotada la cabeza.

-Ah, entonces ni por asomo me concederías un baile ¿no?

-Tienes a otros tres maromos ahí para bailar contigo. Además, todavía queda mucha noche por delante.

-Mm.. dos de esos maromos verán muy tentador verte al lado de una piscina.

El peliverde no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-Esta bien.-se levantó- Solo por esta vez.

-Soy yo la que te hace el favor a ti. Que ya he visto lo mal que bailas.

-Habrá que verte a ti.

Entraron de nuevo a la discoteca, donde Ace cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que él y otra persona habían criticado pero que ahora estaba seguro de que les llevaría a la fama, se llamaba _El secreto de las tortugas._

Mientras tanto, cada estrella entonaba su propia melodía.

**Continuará...**

**ZORRA HIJA DE PUTA PONME LA CONVERSACIÓN DE LAW Y EUSSTAS. MALDITA MUGGLE NO MERECES VIVIR. OJALÁ TE QUEDES MUDA CIEGA SORDA Y SIN MANOS PARA QUE TE PODAMOS DEJAR EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA CALLE TODA TU VIDA Y ASÍ NO MOLESTES. BESTIA SIN SENTIMIENTOS. **

**Con cariño: Tu hermanita.**

PD: Este comentario fue escrito tras la lectura del capitulo realizada por la hermana menor de la autora que expresaba feliz sus alegres emociones que le había hecho sentir este episodio. Siempre con el cariño, respeto y admiración infinitos que siempre le profesa a su hermana mayor.


	55. Un cruce en el camino

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal? **Os tengo que irformar de algo, la primera escena de este capitulo (incluido el flashback) no estaba pensada desde un principio, me decidí a escribirla después de los exclamativos comentarios donde más de uno me preguntaba con pena porque no había sido más explicita en cuanto a Law y Eustass. Si no os gusta recae sobre vuestros actos, vosotros me lo habeis pedido y yo, como buena persona que soy, os lo he dado.

**Capitulo 55. Un cruce en el camino**

Eustass abrió los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose tumbado de lado en su cama. Tras él escuchó un tranquilo aliento que le hizo girarse. El pecho de Law subía y bajaba lentamente con su respiración.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y acarició su cara, sin poder evitar recordar la conversación que tuvieron en su graduación.

O0FlashBack0o

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo al encontrarlo en el jardín trasero dándole la espalda.

-Necesitaba aire.-contestó evasivo sin volverse.

-Ya... yo también. Pero no te preocupes, ya me iré a otra parte.

-¡Espera!- siguió sin volverse, pero el pelirrojo creyó notar un quiebro en su voz.- Tengo que decirte algo.-tomó aire.- el otro día hablé con Bonney.

-¡Ah! Esa maldita... le dije que no interfiriera. Lo siento.

-No, se lo agradezco, me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no había visto.-Los dos callaron.- Eustass... no quiero acabar con nuestra relación de esta manera. Bonney y tu habéis sido mis amigos desde que íbamos al parvulario.- El otro no hablaba, sus pulsaciones lo hacían por él.- Sin embargo, no quiero mantenerme cerca de ti.

Bajó la cabeza resignado. Era algo evidente, sin embargo, su pecho empezó a dolerle.

-No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho.- esa vez el quiebro fue resaltante.- no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado solo para que tu escondas lo que sientes en ti mismo. Y que al tratarte como siempre te hundas aún más.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-No te tortures en esta última noche, soy realista y consciente de lo que hay. No me haré ilusiones.

-Pero yo si.- el otro abrió mucho los ojos.- siempre estaré ilusionado con tenerte solo para mi, me pondré celoso si te enamoras de otra persona y haré lo que sea para fastidiar esa relación. Porque soy rastrero e interesado y sé que si aceptar ahora tus sentimientos tarde o temprano se acabaría como el resto de mis relaciones. Y yo no solo perderé una pareja, perderé a una amigo... te perderé por completo. No lo podría soportar.

Sintió como agarraban su brazo con brusquedad y le daban la vuelta, mostrándole a Eustass todas sus lágrimas.

-¿¡Como lo sabes!? ¿¡Cómo puedes saber que se va a terminar!? No me compares con el resto de novias que has tenido.

-¡No lo digo por ti! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, acabaré cansándome! ¡Por mucho que ahora te quiera seguro que solo es un capricho mio porque eres un hombre!

Todo quedó parado.

-¿Que... que has dicho?

-Que... eres un hombre.

-Lo otro.

-Que acabaré cansándome.

-No, lo otro.

El de las ojeras tembló aún más, y tras tragar duro dijo:

-Que te quiero.

O0FinFlashBack0o

El moreno se despertó pausadamente y con una sonrisa dormida miró al pelirrojo. Agarrándose a su cuello con suavidad le besó.

No iban a ser un pareja fácil, se harían mucho daño y... puede que en un futuro Law tuviese razón y acabarían cortando. Pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Se mantenía quieto en su pupitre, con las manos sobre la mesa y su dedo indice derecho golpeando continuamente la madera. Cuando la profesora Robin se acercó a su mesa con el sobre de sus notas se obligó a respirar profundamente. Eso momentos en que estuvo esperando a que toda la clase estuviese servida se le hicieron eternos. Esas notas cambiaban demasiado su vida como para tomárselas con parsimonia.<p>

-Bien.- dijo la profesora una vez ya detrás de su mesa. Sonreía con la calidez de siempre.- ya podéis abrir los sobres.

Nadie esperó a una palabra más, y abrieron las cartas como Luffy su bocadillos en el recreo. El peliverde desplegó el papel y observó atentamente lo que estaba leyendo sin poder creérselo. Incluso su corazón latía más fuerte.

-Estoy muy contenta con vosotros.- volvió a hablar la mujer.- habéis trabajado duro y lo habéis conseguido. Todos y cada uno de vosotros habéis superado este curso y os habéis graduado. Estoy muy orgullosa de haber sido vuestra tutora durante estos dos años y creedme cuando os digo que os echaré de menos una vez nos despidamos tras selectividad. Muchas felicidades. Os deseo mucha suerte para todo lo que os propongáis en la vida.

Toda la clase se levantó aplaudiendo y vitoreando. Finalmente, esa etapa de su vida había acabado.

* * *

><p>Pedaleaba con mucha fuerza a la vez que era impulsado por el viento. Se sentía lleno de energía. Aún no podía creerse que precisamente él las hubiera aprobado todas. Su media era mediocre, pero eso era lo de menos. Solo podía pensar "más deprisa, más deprisa. Tengo que llegar a casa y contárselo".<p>

Frenó derrapando justo delante de la entrada.

-¿Uh?- No todo estaba como siempre. Dentro del recinto privado, delante de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal y al lado del coche de Mihawk estaba otro vehículo.

Con la bici a su vera, abrió la verja y fue andando hacia la mansión. El coche no era el deportivo rojo y descapotable de Shanks, tampoco la limusina pomposa de Bon Clay. No lo conocía ni sonaba de nada, además era un coche normal, que podía permitirse cualquier persona con un sueldo estándar.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba a la altura de los dos coches, las puertas de la casa se abrieron, dejando paso a su tutor y a otro tipo. Este era algo más alto que Mihawk, con el pelo negro y completamente echado para atrás con gomina; la ropa que traía era bastante normal, no más que unos pantalones y una blusa de mangas cortas; pero su cara, adornada con un puro y una cicatriz de oreja a oreja, llamaba bastante la atención. Además, ese hombre no parecía estar bien, daba la impresión que estaba completamente agotado. Abatido.

-Muchas gracias Mihawk.- le apretó la mano con fuerza.- te lo devolveré en cuanto puedas.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo.

-Gracias.- aquel hombre le dio la espalda al otro, bajó las escaleras y se colocó al lado de la puerta de su coche. Solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba allí, pero tratándole como si fuera un adorno no le hizo el menor caso.- Ah, se me olvidaba- volvió a mirar a Mihawk.- Por favor, no le informes a nadie de mi visita.

-Descuida, en algunos casos, por no decir constantemente, deseo que me consideren desaparecido en Italia.

El hombre rió entre dientes y se despidió alzando la mano a la vez que abría la puerta de su coche.

Zoro, tras perder de vista el coche miró al mayor.

-¿Quién era?

-Un viejo amigo.- contestó bajando las escaleras y acercándose al peliverde.- Necesitaba dinero. Por razones que no me ha querido contar perdió toda su fortuna en Italia.

-Por eso parecía tan destrozado.

-Si, pero se recuperará.-dijo observando por donde se había ido el coche de su antiguo compañero.- Es ambicioso y tiene fuerza de voluntad.- tras suspirar volvió a mirar al peliverde.- ¿Que tal ha ido?

No pudo reprimir su cara de felicidad ante esa pregunta y rápidamente sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el sobre con las notas para dárselas a su tutor. Mihawk, haciendo un débil mohín a como el chico le traía las notas, abrió el sobre y desplegó el papel. No pasaron ni tres segundo cuando él también sonrió.

-Esto para mi no es ninguna sorpresa.- le revolvió el verde cabello con sus manos.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

><p>No todo fue felicidad eso días, es más, la selectividad solo fue una repetición de la temporada de exámenes; más corta ciertamente, pero mucho más intensa; y los alumnos del todo el país que se jugaban la nota media que le permitiría entrar a su carrera gritaban interiormente en agonía como si estuviera sufriendo un transformación en un ser destructivo y sediento de sangre que solo deseaba ver la muerte de la raza humana y el exterminio del mundo.<p>

-Oye, Zoro ¿tu sabes porqué esta todo el mundo tan agobiado?-le preguntó Luffy hurgándose la nariz sentado tranquilamente en uno de los bancos de la facultad donde se examinaban todos.

-Porque si no aprueban no entran en lo que quieren estudiar.- le contestó igual de tranquilo pasando las hojas de su libro de historia, parecía que estudiaba, pero él estaba allí como Luffy, por estar.

-Ah... ¡pues que suerte tenemos tu y yo! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Como no vamos a entrar en la universidad!

Entonces sintió un aura maligna que le hizo sudar en frío. Al volverse vio a Nami, cuya cara daba miedo.

-Una palabra más maldito parásito social y escribo mi examen con tu sangre.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- llegó feliz y contento Usopp.- ¿preparados para el examen?

¿Habéis visto alguna vez Pokémon? ¿Habéis visto alguna vez cuando Charizard agarraba a otro Pokémon, alzaba el vuelo y daba vueltas en el aire hasta marear a su contrincante para después lanzarlo de bruces contra el suelo realizando así el Movimiento Sísmico? Bueno, pues eso fue exactamente lo que Nami hizo en ese momento con Usopp.

-¡Ya estoy harta de tantas tonterías! ¡Si esto no significa nada para vosotros iros a casa y dejadnos tranquilos a los que nos lo jugamos todo! ¡Solo tenéis que mirar a Law para daros cuenta de lo importante que es esto!

Efectivamente, Law; que sacando de las mejores notas siempre se había tomado los exámenes con tranquilidad, filosofía y a veces incluso con altenería y vagancia; ahora estaba con los codos hincados en las rodillas sin apartar la vista del libro, muy concentrado y evadido del mundo pasando las hojas tan rápido como sus ojos escaneaban las letras de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo.

-Pero Nami.- intervino la peliazul.- Usopp también quiere entrar en una carrera, pero ha estudiado tanto estos meses para recuperar que se puede permitir el lujo de estar tranquilo.

-¡Me importa un pito!

Pero una vez pasada la tormenta todo volvió a su lugar y una vez más se reunieron junto al mar picado vestidos de uniforme.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar a quien se le ocurrió esto?- preguntó Sanji con cara de peo.

-¿A quien va a ser?- contestó de manera retórica Usopp con la misma cara.

-¡Venga tíos!- les animó Luffy.- ya que no tuvimos noche de San Juan por los exámenes al menos vamos ha hacer esto.

-¿Tu no te quejas Zoro?- le preguntó Chopper.

-¿Yo que puedo hacer a parte de obedecer ordenes?- se alzó de hombros.- ademas, si no queréis hacerlo no lo hagáis, pero después de todo esta va a ser la última tontería que hagamos juntos.

-En eso tienes razón Zoro.-le sonrió el monito.- Por eso quería hacer esto, puede que dentro de unos años nos volvamos a reunir todos juntos, pero ya seremos mayores y no podemos hacer este tipo de locuras. Porqué... -miró al mar alegre a a vez que algo nostálgico.- se que de alguna manera, al separarnos, todos iremos cambiando. Pero se que siempre seremos amigos.

-Pues claro que si colega.- la pasó el narizotas el brazo tras el cuello.- ¿Que serías tu sin mi como tu amigo?

-Se las apañaba bien sin ti cuando no estabas.- le comentó sonriente Gin.

-¡Tu a callar!

-¿Alguien apuesta a que dentro de no se sabe cuantos años volveremos a hacer esto?- dejó caer la idea Nami, aunque sabía que era un afirmación.

-¡Basta de cháchara!- gritó Luffy tomando la muñeca de Vivi y echando a correr.- ¡El último en lanzarse al agua nos invita a comer!

-¡Eh, has salido antes! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Que tengo las patas cortas!

Y se lanzaron al agua, luchando contra las olas, sin importar las miradas que había puestos en ellos. Reían y jugaban como si tuviesen cinco años, vestidos con el uniforme que tanto tiempo habían llevado. Sería el último recuerdo que compartirían juntos en mucho tiempo, pero se asegurarían de que no fuera el final.

* * *

><p>-Lesbia ¿Has visto a Zoro?<p>

La chica le miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Está.. en...en... -sus sollozos e hipidos no la dejaban habla con normalidad.- el desván... ¡Despidiéndose de su bicicleta!- berreo lanzándose a la carrera derramando ríos de lagrimas.- ¡Buaaaa!

Mihawk quedó mirando su estela y tras un suspiró comenzó a caminar. Al entrar en el desván encontró al peliverde dándole la espalda, sentado en el suelo sin dejar de mirar su vieja bicicleta.

Parecía un momento tan intimo que el mayor se resistió a romperlo. Sin embargo, anduvo hasta el joven quedando tras su espalda.

-Zoro, es hora de irnos.

-Ya. Lo sé.- contestó sin mirarle.

-Sabes que la cuidaremos muy bien. Hermes se encargará de su mantenimiento.

-Ya... ¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas? En seguida bajaré.

-Por supuesto.

Zoro escuchó los pasos de sus tutor alejarse. Acercó su mano a la bicicleta, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. Sonrió.

Entonces, tomando la tela blanca que había a su vera se levantó; seguía sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos hubiera un deje de tristeza.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo cubriéndola con la tela.- Y adiós.

* * *

><p>El coche iba en un extraño silencio, que ni tan siquiera Shanks, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, era capaz de romper. Zoro, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Mihawk, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, observando ese mar que un día le pareció el fin de todo sin darse cuenta de que había sido un principio. Todo ese gran azul ahora estaba lleno de recuerdos y, era extraño, pero ahora que iba a dejar de verlo todos los días... tenía frío.<p>

El coche paró en uno de los estacionamientos del parking, y seguido todos salieron del vehículo, siendo el anciano Hermes el último, que fue directamente al maletero para sacar el escueto equipaje del señorito.

-¿No queréis que os acompañe?- preguntó el pelirrojo.- Ya que estoy aquí...

-No.- negó Mihawk.- preferimos ir los dos solos.

-Aquí tiene señorito.- le ofreció el ya veterano mayordomo su equipaje al joven. Zoro recogió su mochila con una sola mano.- Es la primera vez que lleva tan poco equipaje. Llame si quiere que le enviemos algo.

El peliverde, casi sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó para abrazar al bajo anciano.

-Os echaré de menos.

El viejo Hermes, recuperándose de su sorpresa, correspondió el abrazo del joven y dándole palmaditas en la espalda dijo:

-Venga señorito, no pierda el tiempo conmigo, o perderá el tren.

Zoro se separó con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Cuídese.- le dijo el mayordomo.

-Tu también Hermes.

El pelirrojo miró como los dos se iban, mientras que Hermes se limpiaba sus gafas empañadas.

-Da pena ¿verdad?- comentó Shanks.- Aunque es de naturaleza, las despedidas siempre son tristes.

-Cierto es Señor Akagami. Sin embargo, no siempre es lo mismo un "adiós" que un "hasta luego".

* * *

><p>-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? ¿Documentación, móvil, dinero...?<p>

-No te preocupes, lo llevo todo.

-Alguien tan desastre como tu no puede decirme que no me preocupe. Desde que llegaste aquí hace dos años no has hecho más que darme dolores de cabeza.

-Anda que los que me has dado tu a mi.- le dijo con mirada afilada.

El tren, parando en la estación, cortó su charla y acto seguido se levantaron hacia sus puertas. Mihawk observó serio al joven sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Zoro.- sus ojos se cruzaron, entre ellos pasó el silencio. Lentamente, la mano de Mihawk acarició la mejilla del peliverde hasta colorase en su nuca, agarrando suavemente sus cabellos.- Intenta no perderte.

Débilmente y con algo de temblor, el peliverde curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Ya... ya no soy ningún crío estúpido.

El mayor sonrió y aferró al joven contra su pecho, queriendo retenerlo por última vez.

-Te quiero mucho.- dijo el peliverde.

Mihawk, sin dejar de abrazarlo y dejándolo a escondida de todos le dio un corto beso en los labios.

El tren avisó de su partida, y ambos se apartaron yendo el peliverde tras las puertas pero evitando cortar el contacto hasta el último momento. Con el cristal de por medio juntaron las palmas de sus manos. El tren había comenzado a partir, pero Mihawk anduvo todo lo que pudo a su lado.

-¡Te llamaré! -gritó e peliverde.- lo haré en cuanto llegue a mi destino.

Pudo haber muchas más palabras, pero Mihawk ya no podía seguirle, y el tren definitivamente partió levantando una gran ruido y viento. No podía ver el final de la vía.

Zoro no se apartó del vano hasta que su tutor, que había tenido que parar al final del escalón de la estación, se escondió de su vista. Apretó los ojos y suspiró expulsando todo el aire que tenía; tras volver a abrilos sacó de su bolsillo su tiquet de viaje para buscar su asiento. Después de pasar pos dos vagones finalmente encontró su sitio al lado de la ventana.

Tan centrado estaba en el paisaje que no se percató de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es lo que llaman destino.- el peliverde abrió por completo los ojos y volviendo la cabeza vio que su compañero de asiento no era otro que el canoso- Nunca pensé que mi asiento estaría a tu lado.

-¡Gin! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Bueno...-se alzó de hombros.- simplemente pensé en todas las cosas que quería hacer, en todos lo sitios que quería ver y me dije "¿Por qué no me voy con Zoro?"

-Pero Gin, tu tienes muy buenas notas. Ahora mismo puedes entrar en la universidad que te de la gana. Yo me voy a un viaje sin rumbo.

-La universidad no lo es todo, y mucho menos lo que quiero en este momento. Hay tiempo para todo Zoro. Déjame ser tu compañero de viaje.

El otro lo pensó unos segundos. Resopló.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.- se apoyó de brazos cruzado a la ventana.

-Se que estás feliz.

-No estoy feliz.

-Si, si que lo estás.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Te voy a tirar del tren.

* * *

><p>Shanks se puso al lado de su compañero que aún miraba los raíles vacío que se perdían a lo lejos.<p>

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en algo. Eres un manipulador.

-¿Uhm? ¿A que te refieres?

-Es evidente Mihawk. Puedes hacerte el noble diciendo que quieres que Zoro viva su vida y sea feliz sin tu carga. Sin embargo, tú no lo has dejado ir para que sea feliz, sino para retenerlo. Sabes perfectamente que puede encontrar otro amor allí donde vaya, pero rogarle porque no sé vaya solo lo aprisionaría y a la larga querría huir. Prefieres arriesgarte comportándote como un buen tipo, para que te extrañe y en el caso de que encuentre a otra persona la culpabilidad le golpee en el pecho.

El moreno suspiró.

-No dejo de preguntarme cuando dejarás de hablar.-dijo dándose a vuelta para volver al coche.

-¿Eso significa que he acertado?- le siguió.

-No.

-Uhm... ¡Oye Mihawk!- le dio un codazo en el hombro.- ¿Por qué no nos echamos una carrera hasta el coche? Como en lo viejos tiempos.

-Porque ya no somos unos críos y estamos en un sitio público lleno de gente.

-Venga.- le hizo un puchero.

-No.

Entonces Shanks hizo un mohín, pero pensando, de repente se le encendió la bombilla y puso una sonrisa bastante maléfica.

-Ah, Mihawk, que feliz debes estar, pasará un poco de tiempo, pero seguro que cuando vuelva el pequeño Zoro se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Ya sabes, más alto, más fornido, más protector.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi felicidad?

-No sé amigo mio, yo siempre te he visto muy... "pasivo".

El de la mirada áurea paró en seco y miró al pelirrojo sonriente con una cara de mosqueó.

-Esta bien. -dijo desanudándose la corbata.- Haré un excepción de madurez por hoy solo para darte una lección.

-¡Ja! Ese es el Mihawk que a mi me gusta.

Ambos se pusieron en posición esperando el pistoletazo de salida.

-¿Preparados?

-¿Listos?

-¡Ya!

Cada camino te lleva a un lugar, no todos los que escoges son los mismos que los de la gente que quieres, pero siempre queda la posibilidad de que los vuelvas a ver en un cruce.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¿Donde estás ahora?

-En un albergue, cerca de la Gran Vía. Por eso hablo bajito, la gente está ya durmiendo.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste allí.

-Si, la verdad es que si. Se me hace todo muy nostálgico.

-Te entiendo.

Ninguno de los dos oyó durante un par de segundos nada a través del móvil. El peliverde mordió el labio inquieto a la vez que que apretaba su puño. No era fácil decirle aquello.

-Mihawk, no quiero que vengas a verme.

* * *

><p>Se levantó un caluroso día de Julio en Madrid, pero como si eso no importara la gente salía a la calle, ya fuera andando o en coche, creando los famosos climas abarrotados de grandes ciudades.<p>

-No mamá, no me he dejado nada en la habitación del albergue.- hablaba el peliverde por el móvil.

-¿Estás seguro? Siempre eres muy despistado... ¿Que llevas puesto?

-¿Cómo que que llevo puesto? Camiseta, vaqueros y tenis.

-¿No te parece que vas muy desabrigado?

-Mama, estoy en Madrid en pleno Julio sudando la gota gorda. Si no fuera una persona decente me desnudaría ahora mismo.

-¿Y has desayunado?

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte tanto? Ya tengo diecinueve años, se cuidarme solo.

-¡Ja! Diecinueve años dice el niño.- habló con sorna- ¿Y qué? ¿Te crees que ya lo sabes todo? ¿Te crees que sabes más que tu madre? ¿Quieres que te diga la cantidad de tonterías que yo hice a los diecinueve años? ¡Porque ahora mismo estoy hablando con una de ellas!

-Vale mamá, yo también te quiero.

-Cuídate ¡Y come sano!

Colgó el móvil con un suspiro pensando que esa sobrepotección era demasiado para él. Guardando el teléfono sacó su cartera.

-_Bien, tengo dinero para un viaje corto en taxi. Son un robo, pero si cojo una de esas malditas vías de metro pensadas para que te pierdas no llegaré en la vida._

Se acercó a la vía esperando un taxi al que llamar levantando la mano, sin embargo su destino ocurrió de otra manera. Alguien tocó su hombro hombro por detrás, y al voltear la cabeza encontró a alguien conocido.

-Agente Smoker.

-Veo que me reconoces -le dio un apretón de manos-. A mi me ha costado hacerlo -y añadió-. si no fuera por tu pelo ¿Cómo estas? No sabía que vivieras en Madrid.

-No vivo aquí. Solo estoy de paso para ver a unos viejos amigos.

-Entiendo ¿Vas a algún lado en concreto?

-Si, a Music Apoo.

-¿Uhm? ¿Al estudio de grabación discográfico?- el más joven asintió.- Que coincidencia, yo también iba para allá, si quieres te llevo.

-Se lo agradecería mucho porque estaba a punto de gastarme dinero en un taxi.

-Creo que te sale más rentable el metro.

-Psicológicamente no.

Music Apoo no estaba muy lejos, sin embargo se comieron un buen atasco.

-Lo siento chico.

-No se preocupe, no tengo prisa. -miró por la ventana.- Antes no se lo he preguntado pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Este coche no parece de alquiler.

-Si, desde hace un par de años tras terminar un caso fui trasladado.-expiró humo de su puro.- A veces pienso que esta ciudad es demasiado grande para mi, está llena de problemas.

-¿Se arrepiente?

-No, no lo hago.

Zoro se fijó en el hueco que había por encima de la radio, en el había una caratula de disco.

-¿Le importa?- preguntó haciendo el gesto de ir a cogerlo.

-No, adelante.

Alcanzó la caratula y dejándola entre sus mano la observó. En primer plano podía ver a Ace abrazado a Noyiko como dos modelos vestidos de gala, y en segundo a Marco y a Luffy, también vestidos de chaqueta como el pecoso y cada uno con su guitarra y mirada al cielo.

-Perdone que se lo diga, pero no parece alguien del perfil que le guste Spade Pirate.

-Es de mi pareja. Me hace llevármelo siempre en el coche para que lo escuche.

-Ah ¿Sabe que son de Nowaki como nosotros? Me refiero al grupo. Aunque cuando vivían allí se hacían llamar los Piratas de Barbablanca.

-Si, cambiaron el nombre por uno más comercial a partir de su contrato con la discográfica que opinaban que así tendrían más éxito.

-Vaya, su pareja debe ser toda una fanática del grupo.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Supongo que le viene de profesión.

-Ah, ya entiendo, trabaja en Music Apoo, por eso va allí ¿no?

-Si, así es.

Llegaron a su destino y con el coche aparcado entraron en el estudio de grabación donde gracias al aire acondicionado se podía vivir.

-¡Zoro!

El peliverde, al escuchar su nombre vio a una chica vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una falda larga azul cielo igual que su pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Vivi,- sonrió recibiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo.- dijo apartándose de él para observarle.- Que alto estás.

-Lo mio no es nada comparado con Gin. Me saca bastante ahora.

-¿De verdad? No me lo imagino, pero ven conmigo, todos se alegraran mucho de verte. Ah, agente Smoker ¿Ha venido a ver a Ace?

-¿A Ace?- se sorprendió el peliverde segundos antes de pensar "ah, claro, ya lo entiendo todo".

La peliazul lo guió por el edificio.

-Ahora están con un videoclip y están haciendo pruebas de vestuario. Creo que va a ser muy divertido.

-Luffy me dijo que te habías convertido en su manager, seguro que estas hasta el tope de trabajo.

-Si, y a veces creo que soy demasiado joven, apenas pude ayudarles el primer año y hace poco que terminé un módulo de publicista, más de una vez he pensado que si no fuera por el regreso de Noyiko el grupo no habríamos salido adelante. Pero me divierto mucho y soy muy feliz ayudándolos. Ah, es ahí.

-Yo creo que me hace demasiado gordo, mira mis caderas.- reconoció la voz de Ace tras la puerta abierta.- además, este color no me favorece nada.

-Yo creo que te queda estupendo.

-¿De verdad Noyiko?

-Es mi opinión. Pero mejor preguntale a Vivi, después de todo es nuestra manager.

-Si tienes razón ¡Vivi!- la cabeza del pecoso apareció en el vano de la puerta.- ¿Qué te parece...? ¡Zoro!- se le iluminó la cara. Entonces, con energía salió al mismo tiempo que la cara del peliverde se ponía blanca de puro terror e incomprensión.

Nota intermedia:

Gracias Natsuki Takaya por tu gran inspiración.

Vestido con un traje de novia de una excesiva falda abierta y un ramo de rosas entre las manos, Ace se acercaba feliz y a cámara lenta hacia el peliverde iluminado por una luz celestial.

-Zooorooo.

-Se aproxima algo. Que viene. Un objeto desconocido se aproxima.

-¿Pero como que un objeto desconocido mi pichurri?- le abrazó con fuerza sobándole con su mejilla mientras que el otro había perdido su alma del susto y había quedado inconsciente.- Si soy yo, tu querido Ace.

Un silencio más que incómodo se prolongó cuando Ace se dio cuenta de que allí estaba su pareja con una cara sin sentimiento.

-Vine para decirte que ha sacado las entradas de ese musical que te apetecía tanto ir, pero ya veo que no estas interesado en ir conmigo. Supongo que todavía puedo invitar a esa chica nueva del departamento que me han puesto de compañera.

-¡No Smoker, No!- se agarró a su pierna siendo arrastrado mas el otro intentaba irse.- ¡Era una broma! ¡Solo una broma! ¡Tu eres mi único pichurri!

-¡Ace! ¡No arrastres el vestido!- le regañó preocupada la peliazul.

* * *

><p>-¿Como te encuentras?- le preguntó Noyiko tras darle un Redbull.<p>

-Mejor.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hay cosas que no cambian.

-Si, solo empeoran ¿Donde está Luffy?

-Ha salido a comer.- le contestó Marco.- pero volverá en nada. Ah, perdonadme un momento, tengo una llamada.- se apartó del grupo para contestar él móvil.

-Es un placer conocerte Zoro.- vino un chico estrechándole la mano con gran energía.- No sabes las ganas que tenía de poder hablar contigo.

-Y tu eres...

-Me llamo Sabo, conozco a Ace y a Luffy desde que eramos unos enanos y trabajo con Vivi en temas de producción. Quiero que sepas que te has llevado toda mi admiración.

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?

-Por ser la primera persona que le da calabazas a Ace. No sé si lo sabes pero antes de conocerte era un depravado que iba de flor en flor. Le diste su merecido.

-Sigue siendo un depravado.

-No sé como no se ha roto el traje.- suspiró cansada Vivi entrando por la puerta con vestido en mano y seguido de Ace que ya iba vestido normal. Entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que le había crecido el pelo, tanto como para llevarlo recogido en una coleta.

-No sufras cuñada mía, es de tela buena, seguro que si lo exponemos a un lanzallamas sobrevive ¿Lo probamos?

-¡No!- contestó alarmada.

-Si, es cierto ¿Por qué profanar así lo que llevaras al altar en el que te esperará mi hermano? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Oye Zoro! ¿Has visto cuanta razón tenía?

-¿En qué?

-En que crecerías y te convertirías en un machote. Ains... me alegro tanto de haber robado tus días inocentes.

-...

-Si, Bay, yo también te echo de menos.- todos miraron a Marco que hablaba sonriente y cariñoso por teléfono.- Si, el siguiente fin de semana iré a verte.

-¡Claro que si Bay!- gritó el pecoso apropiándose del móvil de su amigo.- ¡Ira a verte justo después de hacerme guarradas por la noche! ¡Juasjuasjuas!

En un parpadeo la cabeza de Ace estaba aprisionada en la pared por el puñetazo de Marco que había seguido hablando como si nada.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Con la tripa llena y listo para darle a la guitarra!.- apareció Luffy con los brazos alzados, quedándose quieto y sorprendido al encontrar a su amigo.- ¡Zoro!- se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo haciendo un sonoro "¡pum!"

* * *

><p>-¿¡Vas a participar en las olimpiadas!? ¡Eso es genial!<p>

Los dos amigos estaban fuera en el pasillo mientras los demás trabajaban en el videoclip.

-Coincidí con el entrenador del equipo español y me ha fichado. El kendo no está reconocido en las olimpiadas, pero participaré en versión espada.

-Pero lo tuyo era el kendo.

-Es lo que mejor se me da, pero desde que partí en mi viaje he entrenado mucho y he conocido diferentes maestros en diferentes tipos de esgrima. Tengo muchas ganas de probarme a mi mismo.

El monito sonrió.

-Seguro que llegas muy alto, me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque también tengo mucha envidia, has estado en muchos lugares y conocido mucha gente.

-Tu también tendrás la oportunidad.

-Si, si este disco tiene éxito planearemos una gira. Ojalá todo salga bien.

-Seguro que si.

-Oye ¿Y Gin? ¿No se había ido contigo?- el peliverde apartó la cara con mosqueo.-¿Que pasa?

-Que es un traidor, eso es lo que pasa. "Déjame ser tu compañero de viaje", eso me dijo, y cuando llegamos a París me mando a tomar viento ¿Y por qué? Por una tía más alta que una jirafa, de larga cabellera rubia y dos tetas como dos carretas. Estuvieron tonteando durante nuestra estancia allí, y cuando llegó la hora de irnos me dice "lo siento Zoro, tengo que ver a una chica" y se bajó del tren casi en marcha.

-¡Jajaja! ¡pareces una mujer despechada!

-¡Yo no parezco eso!- suspiró.- pero me alegro por él, no solo se había enamorado de esa tía de buen culo y poco cerebro cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar,-hizo una pausa.- también se había enamorado de París, viéndole se notaba que había encontrado su lugar.

-Me alegro por él ¡Oye! ¿¡Has estado en Venecia!?

-Eh... si.

-¿Has visto al Guerriero Ceccini? Todas las noticias hablan últimamente de él. Usopp me dijo que lo ha visto y que es increíble.

-Si, si que lo es.- sonrió sin poder creer que Luffy no se hubiese dado cuenta. Era muy típico de él.

-Me encartaría estar ahora donde Usopp solo para verlo. Aunque... ¿Que demonios se le perdió a Usopp en Venecia? Porque periodismo lo podía haber estudiado en otro sitio más cerca.

-Dios sabe ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Descansando después de estudiar como mulas y, según dice Noyiko, Nami ligando. Sanji ha vuelto a pasar el verano

-Él que puede permitirse los viajes desde el extranjero.

-Si, sino mira al pobre Chopper. Como es becado en Estados Unidos esta ahí atrapado hasta que termine el pobrecillo.

-Eso me sorprendió por su parte, tiene más determinación de la que creemos.

-¡Jaja! ¡Yo ya sabía que era grande!- suspiró.- Bueno, y que piensas hacer ahora.

El peliverde curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Volver a casa durante un pequeña temporada.

* * *

><p>Mihawk se echó el agua del grifo en la cara para despejarse y seguido se secó con una toalla. Al retirar la tela, sin darse cuenta, quedó observando su imagen en el espejo.<p>

-Señor, una persona de treinta y seis a treinta y ocho años no cambia mucho.- le dijo Hermes trayéndole su ropa.- seguro que el señori... perdón, el señor Roronoa ha cambiado mucho más que usted en estos dos años.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.- pero no podemos negar el paso del tiempo.

El anciano sonrió.

-Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa todo. Juraría que fue ayer cuando el señor Roronoa le llamó diciendo que había llegado a París y usted a la hora estaba cogiendo un vuelo para ir a verle.

-Fue como un impulso.

-Tuvo varios impulsos después de esos creo recordar.

-Si, tiene razón.- sonrió nostálgico sin evitar recordar su última conversación con el peliverde. "No quiero que vengas a verme".- sigue siendo un crío.

* * *

><p>El tren mantenía su ritmo mientras que Zoro veía a través de la ventana como dejaba atrás el paisaje y como el mar se mantenía a su lado. El mar... durante largas temporadas no lo había visto, durante otras había vuelto a ser su compañero trayéndole de nuevo a sus recuerdos, pero nunca como el mar que tenía ahora ante sus ojos, el mar de su hogar.<p>

Apoyó su codo en el vano y la mejilla en su puño, sonriendo.

-_Todavía recuerdo esa noche con claridad, y mis palabra suenan en mi mente como si las hubiese dicho otra persona._

O0FlashBack0o

-Voy a ser sincero,-habló alto y claro para que todos los presentes en la graduación pudieran oírle.- cuando llegue aquí no lo hice de buena gana. Pensé que iba a pasar los dos peores años de mi vida rodeado de niños mimados y superficiales que nunca me aceptarían en su restringido club, y...-miró un momento de reojo a su tutor.- también pensé que, en esos dos años, mi único hogar sería una enorme, oscura y fría casa que tendría que compartir con un viejo avaro lleno de manías. Me monté una buena película y no acerté en nada, porque ni por asomo me acerqué a la realidad.-hizo una pausa.- Pero el caso es... que cuando el tren paró y escuché "próxima parada: Nowaki" se me revolvieron las tripas, puede que si hubiera tenido diez años menos hubiera pataleado y berreado. Ahora.. sé que mi vida va a estar llena de "próximas paradas" y aunque me gustaría sé que no todas van a ser buenas, aun así, espero que una de esas "próximas paradas" me vuelvan a llevar a este lugar y me vuelvan a llevar al lado de la gente que esta aquí esta noche.

El silencio se fue propagando entre los invitados hasta que un aplauso sucedió a otro convirtiéndose en una lluvia de palmadas. Zoro miró a su tutor, el también aplaudía, pero no le alegró tanto el gesto como la expresión de su cara que denotaba un gran orgullo.

-¡Bonney está llorando!

-¡No estoy llorando maldito ojerón!

O0FinFlashBack0o

-_Aún mantengo lo que dije esa noche. Por eso no quería que vinieras a verme, quería evitar a todas costa que fueras a buscarme. Porque quería oír una vez más esas palabras._

-Próxima parada: Nowaki- se oyó a través del interfono.

Zoro, recogiendo su mochila, se levantó para esperar tras las puertas a que estas se abrieran. Una vez le dieron paso pisó el suelo de la estación.

-Te he extrañado.- al escuchar esa voz giró la cabeza a un lado al instante encontrando al que un día fue su tutor que le esperaba con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Quería volver a escuchar esas palabras y encontrarte. Porque da igual a donde me lleven los trenes. Siempre querré que tú seas mi próxima parada._

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **Parece mentira que haya terminado... para mi no solo ha sido el fic más largo, sino también el que más he disfrutado escribiendo, además de revivir mi época de bachillerato en cierto modo (xD). Espero que os hayáis divertido tanto como yo, y sabed que esto no es el final. Bueno, si que lo es, pero no de los MiZos que yo vaya a escribir xD No sé para cuando pero va uno en camino.

He de decir que me da mucha pena haber terminado Próxima parada, pero me alegro de haberla disfrutado tanto. Creo que esta es la historia que más de mi se ha llevado... ¡Y ya está! ¡Buenos días! y por si no nos vemos... ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!


End file.
